Trailing Clouds
by Gerbilfriend
Summary: "Not in entire forgetfulness, and not in utter nakedness, but trailing clouds of glory do we come," even if you don't want to. And no matter what, you are still you, even if it's not fun (Quote from William Wordsworth) (Oc-insert).
1. Chapter 1

Canon characters will not be appearing for a while, just a warning :P

XXX

Gisela kicked the pool of water as she walked behind Chiosca and watched as the reflection twisted and scattered. _Oh well,_ Gisela thought, _it wasn't right anyways._ Droplets of water sprayed through the air, sparkling slightly before splashing on the ground leaving small dark spots surrounding the rippling pool.

"Hurry up" Chiosca called sharply as she glared at Gisela, brows pulled together in annoyance, "if you hadn't spent so much time at the library we wouldn't be late for your brother's first voyage. Honestly, I don't know why you keep insisting on spending so much time-".

Turning away from the slowling stilling puddle Gisela started to speed up.

The second Gisela caught back up to Chiosca she started walking again, striding rapidly down the street on the way to the harbor.

Gisela felt herself fade away as she distanced herself from Chiosca's litany, it wasn't anything she hadn't heard before, "I'm sorry mother, I'll-"

"Do better next time, just like you said the last five times this happened." Gisela winced at the tone as she stopped looking into Chiosca's green eyes and focused on the grey cobblestones beneath her feet once more. "I'm sorry but this isn't working, no library trips for the next week"

Gisela jerked her head back up as she felt her heart sink in dismay, _she couldn't,_ "Ch-" seeing Chiosca's eyes darken from their normal light green Gisela immediately corrected herself, "Mother, you can't" _._

"I can and I will", seeing Gisela's desperation Chiosca's voice softened slightly. "I'm sorry Gisela but it can't go on like this. We gave you permission to go to the library on your own because we thought you were mature enough to handle it but this is the fifth time I have had to fetch you. Until you show me you can be responsible you will be staying at the shop with me".

Gisela knew the look in Chiosca's eyes all too well, "alright Mother" she said quietly, biting her tongue lightly to keep the bitterness inside, _it wasn't fair,_ she wanted to cry but nothing had been fair since she had gone to sleep on her first day of college in her brand new dorm room to- _._

"Now come on, your siblings are getting back from their voyage and we are going to be there the welcome them home, your older sister is already there", Chiosca said forcefully before grabbing Gisela's hand in hers and speeding up, making Gisela walk faster or risk getting her arm wrenched in Chiosca's iron grip.

Pulled along by Chiosca it wasn't long before they made it through the market that divided the largest merchant's district of Caelum from the wharf. There Gisela could see Ca's lime green hair and white chiton she faced the horizon.

"You're almost late Mom, Gisela" Ca said impatiently as she turned around, hands on her hips. _Oh dear,_ Gisela thought as she walked alongside Chiosca, her hand still gripped in Chiosca's iron grasp.

"Sorry Ca, someone" with that Chiosca gave a sharp shake to Gisela's hand, "decided to camp out in the library instead"

Gisela looked down awkwardly before meeting Ca's eyes.

"Really Gisela, your little siblings are coming back from their first voyage and all you can do is read. I know you like your books and all but you should have more respect- we're family after all".

Gisela was glad she was biting her tongue, it made it easier to hold back the instinctive no we're not that she wanted to let out. She had a family, she had a family and they loved her and she loved them and the Raimu's weren't it. They weren't.

Shaking her head Gisela breathed in deeply, she didn't have time to collapse now- not in front of Ca and Chiosca. Who, she was relieved to note, had started to ignore her and talk about the clothing shop that was run by the family.

Gisela shifted on her aching feet, the leather sandals she wore didn't provide much in the way of cushioning. Hoping to distract herself from her aching feet she raised her head to watch the horizon looking for the pale green sails of Lynoonse Raimu's ship.

There!

As she squinted her eyes and raised her coffee (wrong wrong) colored hand to shade her face she could just make out the square sails of Lynoose's ship in the distance. Just as she was about to say something she heard Ca yell "Look! There they are" as she pointed at the green dot on the horizon.

Ca seemed to bounce she was so excited, "They can't see you yet" Chiosca said in a wry tone to her oldest daughter.

"I know I know" Ca said still almost bouncing on her feet before she lunged at Gisela and grabbed her free hand, "Look Gisela, even _you_ should be happy, Dad's coming home with our little siblings"

Gisela pulled her face into a passable smile, "Yea, Ca it will be great that they are back" she said, trying to keep her voice positive.

"I bet they will bring us gifts from Fiore with the cargo like they did when he got back from Minstrel, right mom? I know Fiore has all kinds of cool fabrics what with the magic and all. I heard from Erana that they even have one that can change colors!", Ca said, her excitement audible in every syllable of the sentence.

"Ca" Chiosca said sharply, "we do not need _magic_ to make our clothing better. We can adequately satisfy our customers without resorting to such means"

Ca seemed to wilt before Gisela's eyes at Chiosca's words and Gisela felt her heart lurch, magic, if there was one thing that enthralled her, that pulled her in despite everything it was magic.

No matter how much she wanted to rage and declare everything about this new life awful she couldn't help it, magic was incredible and she wanted it, wanted to know it, to study it, to use it. So, naturally, her "family" thought it was nothing.

Even now Gisela felt an even stronger than normal bitterness pull at her heart when she heard them talk about magic like it was something _normal,_ something _mundane,_ something _below them._

Gisela let herself sink back into her head even as she kept her eyes trained on the horizon, _there isn't much on magic in the public library,_ she mused as she thought back to the basic texts she had been reading, _really they were more like books on the history of magic than on how to use it, I need a new plan... maybe if I could get into the temple library somehow…_ Gisela bit her lip in annoyance just as the thought came to her, _no that wouldn't work, the temple libraries warded and only innates and above go in. Besides I'd have to justify why to the priests._ Shaking her head slightly, a tick she had kept from before, Gisela pulled herself away from that train of thoughts. It was annoying but right now she had no access to those books, she would have to make do with the ones she could find in the public library.

 _I'm not far along enough to need any advanced magic books either,_ Gisela admitted to herself grudgingly. Even with all the research that she was doing, magic was hard. _I guess there was a reason that even in Fiore, the magic capital of Earthland, only about ten percent of the population could use magic._

"Let's head to the docks" Chiosca said as she started to walk, pulling Gisela along as Ca skipped alongside them.

As they continued down they dock to the spot that Lynoonse's ship, the Chiosca, would dock.

Gisela watched as Ca waved to the sailors busly tieing down lines, loading and unloading goods or, doing other tasks of ship maintenance that Gisela couldn't name.

Finally as they arrived at the Chiosca's mooring point. Chiosca let go of Gisela's hand in favor of waving at the incoming ship.

 _I should probably pay more attention in the lessons about ships,_ Gisela admitted to herself as she watched one of the sailors throw a rope out to pull the ship to the dock as another yelled indecipherable commands. _I really need to pay more attention, I've avoiding going on a trade voyage before but I don't know how much longer I can play the "I don't like sailing card" before Lynoosne gets impatient._

Wood creaked as the gang plank came down steadily. Gisela watched as a tall man with green hair neatly tied back walked down the plank, followed by a brown haired girl and a green haired boy.

Gisela hung back as Chiosca and Ca ran forward. As Lynoonse reached the end of the gang plank he slowed reaching out his left hand to Chiosca who echoed the gesture, they clasped wrists before pulling into a hung as Ca, Maape and, Gastislion joined the huddle.

Gisela smiled slightly at the sight, _it's been hard for Chiosca and Ca, espciallly since this was Gastislion's first voyage. I'm glad they're back together with their family._

The hug broke as Lynoonse gently detached from his wife and children and walked back up the gangplank, bellowing orders to his crew.

"Gisela it's time to go back to the house, Lynoonse will be back when he is done unloading" Chiosca said as she walked back over. _That's impressive,_ Gisela thought as she looked at Chiosca, currently burdened with Gastislion somehow clinging to her back and Maape and Ca holding her hands.

"Right" Gisela said as she started to walk beside Ca who which chattering with Maape about what she had seen on the trip.

"- and then the wizard who tried to charm Dad was arrested by the other wizards, you know the ones in the fancy white uniforms" Maape said rapidly, gesturing with her one free hand.

"Charm dad?" Gisela couldn't help but ask, surprise evident in her voice, _I thought charm magic was banned_ she thought, a vague memory of some fake mage in the first chapter, _I should have payed more attention to the manga. Honestly Gisela was proud of that fact that she realized she was in Fairy Tail at all_. _She had read the manga and enjoyed it but it had been awhile before-_

"Yeah" Maape said, the sound knocking Gisela free of her thoughts. Watching Ca's face as she told her story Gisela could see the excitement in Ca's face. Her eyes were wide as she waved her free hand dramatically. "The wizard was arrested like Wham!", she said as she punched with her free hand, "'cause charm magic is banned for all business transactions and the merchant was arrested so we changed suppliers"

"Just goes to show why you can't let wizards run wild" Chiosca added in, "I'm glad that all magic users here are bound to the temple, its much safer for us that way then _guilds_ "

Gisela felt herself wince, _I wish she didn't have a point…_ she thought remembering all the havoc that Fairy Tail and Co got up too.

"I know mom" Ca said and Gisela rolled her eyes at how Ca drew out the "mom" to make her annoyance obvious, "anyway what was Hargeon like, other than the wizards?"

"Well they were really annoying cause no one spoke Caelum and they all wanted us to speak Common-Firoran which has all these annoying tenses so I'm glad we practice it a lot already, otherwise it would be a PAIN. They also have these words from the orient that they use every now and then that are stupidt", Maape took a quick breath before continuing to talk, "they also had these super cool lights that went on at night without fire- they were some type of lacrima apparently and we saw the trains come it, they're SO BIG, it was awesome!" Maape swung her and Chiosca's joined hands up for emphasis.

Maape's enthusiasm was infections but more than that Gisela found herself fascinated with the differences between Caelum- where she now lived and Fiore both in culture and in customs.

Magic in Caelum was a quiet thing used by the temple of Qosasis, protector of outcasts and patron of wizards (which Gisela was amused to know was a non gendered term for anyone who used magic of the caster or holder types).

 _Canon for Fairy Tail never did go into other countries or how they viewed magic, or how magic and religion intertwined,_ Gisela reminded herself as they walked to the elegant marble building decorated with carved waves and shells- the temple of Ubphine. As they approached Maape fell silent.

It was time for an offering.

Gisela, Chiosca and, Ca slowed as they came before the deep pool of water.

Maape dropped Chiosca's hand and walked over, not skipping for once Gisela noticed with amusement, to grab Gastislion's hand.

Gisela watched as Maape walked up to the pool, a small satchel that contained her offering in hand, Gastislion mimicking her.

"May we" she asked, solemn for once.

"You may" the attending priest said, her tone matching Maape's.

And that was that. Maape and Gastislion dropped their satchels into to deep pool, clapped their hands and turned back.

Quietly they exited the temple grounds, none of them wanting the break the sense of solemnity.

The quiet was only shattered when they entered the market. Vendors were hawking their wares loudly as she passed with the group, and children ran about freely.

She felt sweat trickle down the back of her neck as they made their way back to the house.

She smiled slightly as they made in out of the merchants quarter and through the streets that led back to the house. It was quieter here, save for the others chatter, and cooler as well due to the trees that had been allowed to grow. It was, in her opinion, much better than the loud bustling merchants quarter.

"-Sela, Gisela"

She was jolted jolted out of her thoughts by Chiosca's brisk, now slightly annoyed voice.

"What Mother?", Gisela asked turning her head to meet Chiosca's eyes.

"I hope you remember that you can not go galavanting off to the Library once we return home, understand?"

"Yes Mother" she said and Gisela could her the defeat obvious in her own voice.

"Really Gisela why are you so obsessed with the Library, it's just books" Ca said and Gisela could hear the eye roll in her voice.

"I like books" Gisela said sharply, before speeding up again. She could see the terracotta roof of their house up ahead. _It's not like you would listen to what I have to say anyways…_ she thought as she let the conversation die off.

 _One, two, three_ , Gisela found herself counting the steps back to the house in her attempt to avoid the awkward tension her comment had made. _I did try,_ she reminded herself to try and stave off the guilt, _it's not my fault they wouldn't listen._

Gisela could have cried as they arrived back at the house, as Chiosca was distracted with Ca and Gastislion's packs she ducked off making her way through the courtyard into the kitchens.

As soon as she stepped into the kitchen Gisela felt something settle in her. For all that this was a different world with different plants or animals there were still sinks and ovens, still things to chop and things to mix. Cooking was good, cooking was familiar.

"Mind if I help with prep" Gisela asked as she craned her next to look up at the family cook as he turned around balancing a platter of cut up vegetables balanced on hand.

"I acquiesce, just permit me to deliver this to the lady and your siblings: I heard you all just arrived from the anchorage. If it pleases you then you could start preparing the hummus"

Gisela felt her lips quirk into a smile at his way of speaking- even if he was a little loud, "sure" she replied as she walked over to the counter.

She snared the small, wooden footstool with her ankle and pulled it over to her, _I hate being this short again,_ Gisela thought rebelliously as she hopped onto the stool with a small "hup". From there is was easy to pull the bowl of precooked, presoaked chickpeas and the bowl from their skins over.

It was relaxing doing a repeated motion like pulling the skins off the chickpeas, it gave her time to think. _I know I'm never going home,_ she reminded herself bitterly, _but I can't just let go._ She remembered the way that her entire world had felt scrambled as she slowly realized that things were wrong, the way the first sight of her pale brown hands had made her nauseous- they were proof that she wasn't herself, proof that she didn't want to see.

Before she had seen them she could pretend it was just a dream, that she was safe and warm in her bed and would wake up and start college.

 _It's hard,_ she thought miserably, and it was, because if Gisela was honest with herself she didn't want to move on. Ten years later and she still wanted the old life, not the new one.

Carefully deskining the last chickpea Gisela dropped it into the bowl of the mortar and pestle and started to turn around to grab the other ingredients.

"I present to you, tahini"

"Wha-" Gisela said, surprised by the sudden, and very loud, appearance of Mr. Cornwallis. Catching her balance on the counter she turned around fully to face him, _I'm still shorter than him, even on a stool._ "Sorry I didn't see you come in, thanks" Gisela said as she took the stoneware jar from him, adding the sesame paste to the mortar and pestle.

"The chickpeas had your full cynosure, I didn't desire to disturb you."

"Cynosure?" Gisela asked, quicking an eyebrow, "I haven't heard that one before"

"Ah" he said and Gisela could hear the grand gesture in his voice, "your focus, m'lady"

"Thanks"

The rest of the time in the kitchen passed similarly, Gisela helped to chop vegetables and knead bread. It was a good way to pass an afternoon, peaceful in a way Gisela rarely managed. By the time that Gisela left the kitchen she was in a much calmer mood.

Gisela quickly glanced her face wiping off the flour that was smeared on her cheek before looking away not wanting to spend much time looking at herself.

Pushing open the door to the courtyard Gisela slipped outside, it was still hot out but it wasn't the heavy, humid heat of earlier in the day.

Walking over to the stone bench in a shady nook Gisela sat down.

 _I can't go to the library now but literally anything about magic involves meditation in anything I've ever seen or read, Before or now, so time find out about if there is any truth in television._

Gisela let her body relax as she closed her eyes and leaned back against the rough stone wall.

 _In…_

She stopped thinking about the library

 _Out…_

She stopped feeling the heat of the late afternoon

 _In…_

She stopped smelling the freshly baked bread

 _Out…_

She stopped hearing the rustling of the wind

 _In…_

She stopped.

It was peaceful, calm and clear as she floated motionless and relaxed. She stopped trying to feel and just felt stretching out to the world inside her blindly, freely… reaching, pulling anything.

Nothing.

Then… something.

She blinked rapidly as her eyes stung upon opening them, rubbing away the tears that had formed Gisela opened her eyes for a second time.

"-ner time, dinner time"

 _That was what disturbed me,_ Gisela realized as she pushed off the bench, her muscles screaming at the sudden movement after being still for so long. _Note to self, find good stretches: mediation hurts._

"I'm coming" Gisela yelled and she limped back inside to the dining room.

She carefully leveraged herself down onto the bench, _I'm glad I sit on the end of the bench,_ she thought relieved as she tried to shift into a position that was easy on her cramping muscles.

"Gisela's here, are we going to start eating now mom?" Maape asked as she looked hungrily at the food.

Gisela had to admit, food smelled wonderful.

"We might as well, sometimes it takes your dad awhile to wrap up after a trip and-"

Chiosca hadn't even finished what she was saying before Maape had grabbed the plate of stuffed vegetables and started serving herself.

Gisela turned her attention to the food, "when your done pass me the vegetables please.", she asked Maape. _I didn't realize how hungry I was, I need to be better about eating._ Gisela finished as Ca and Maape started getting into a heated debate about the cost of linen vs the expense of importing or farming. Chiosca had been dragged in and was trying to referee for the debated.

 _I never realised just how big a deal linen prices could be,_ Gisela mused as she quietly got up and left with only Gastislion noticing her. He winked mischievously before going back to watching the feuding sisters.

Gisela covered a yawn as she stood in the darkened hallway. _I think it's time for me to go to bed, I just hope that Ca and Maape don't wake me up when they come in..._


	2. Chapter 2

It was time, Gisela took a deep breath as she steeled herself for the hours to come, for the suffering to come. There was no escape, she couldn't run, couldn't hide, there was nothing she could do but go through it.

It was Time For School.

Why did Chiosca decided to spring this on me, Gisela thought, annoyed. Maape and Gastislion have private tutors and Ca doesn't go at all. Why do I have to…

She kicked a stray pebble lying on the cobblestone path in annoyance as they walked back to the school house and watched it skip away, eventually rolling out of sight. I thought she would still be busy with Gastislion and Maape, she was fine ignoring me before but no I have to go to school and not just any school, elementary school, or close enough it doesn't matter. I was done with elementary school fifteen years ago, going by cumulative age. I don't want to do it again!

She allowed herself one last yearning look at the Library as they passed, still banned from there, she thought with wistful bitterness she face ahead as they headed to the school building, only a little longer… before refocusing on her most recent grievance.

I wish she didn't just dump it on me too, Gisela thought sulkily, remembering back to the conversation last friday. She was all all, "oh Gisela you've outgrown the tutors and running off to the library all the time really needs to stop so I talked to your father and he agreed. We are enrolling you in your father's old school, isn't that great!", and nothing Gisela had said had been able to sway them.

She had tried, dragging her feet when they took her to talk to the headmaster, hinting and, outright telling that she did not want to go, that she wanted to stay at home and help out but no that was, "below your stature as a Raimu" and, "not your responsibility". They had made it clear that if she wasn't going to be learning a trade by sailing with her father or by working with her mother in the shop, not that I get out of that anyways, she thought bitterly. No, if she wasn't doing either off those than she would be Going To School.

Nowhere to go but though, Gisela reminded herself as the prison like walls of the school house approached. She felt a leaden weight grow in her stomach.

Despite her determined thoughts entering the whitewashed walls that surrounded the grounds of the school house alongside Chiosca was, in a word, uncomfortable. She had been about to go to school Before, just not this one and the comparisons it brought up hurt.

I guess I should have expected this, Gisela thought as she reflected on the last few days.

She had spent the past week sleeping without her sheets, the warmth that she usually loved feeling smothering. Looking back now she realized why, the cold was a reassurance she was still here, that she hadn't been uprooted once more, that she hadn't drifted away from yet another life.

Even now she vividly remembered the pure relief that she had felt upon waking up to the familiar sounds of Ca and Maape sleeping, proof that she hadn't been reborn once more. I can't go through this again, I can't.

"-now be good Gisela, I trust you can find your way back home when the day is done", pulled out of her thoughts by Chiosca, Gisela focused back on the physical world walking through the school compound.

"Yes Mother, don't worry" Gisela said, attempting to make her voice sound reassuring, I can't think of that now, no matter how much I want to.

"Do you want me to walk you in?"

"No I'll be fine" Gisela said with her best cheerful grin.

Chiosca seemed to dither for second before straightening, "Right, well I will see you at home.". The smile dropped from her face and with a warning expression she finished with, "no detours alright"

There goes that idea, Gisela thought a bit regretfully. "Yes mother" she said obediently, no point in antagonizing her now.

Not looking back to see if her mother was still watching or not Gisela walked through the courtyard, it was a dry, dusty expanse- likely worn down by many children playing on it throughout the years. She could see two boards upright with holes cut out of them, they look kinda like basketball hoops, she realized, her amusement slightly tinged with sadness as well as a few wooden tables with connected benches.

Passing though the rest of the courtyard she arrived at the main building. No use in dallying now, Gisela thought to herself sternly as she entered the building. Thinking back to when Chiosca had brought her in to meet her teacher and have her shown around Gisela, let's see, when I talked to Mr. Gastra he said he would be… ah ha!

Walking up to the door that had been pointed out to her over the weekend Gisela opened the door.

Entering the room Gisela glanced at the tall bookcases that cover the walls, fighting the impulse to go over and start inspecting the titles. Pulling her eyes away from the temptation of new books she refocused on the desk in the center of the cluttered office.

Hunched over the desk writing on a partly rolled up parchment Gisela could see the shiny, pale and, very bald head of the headmaster, Samhed Gastra, Gisela thought she remembered Chiosca telling her before. He was hard at work writing with an elegant black stylus clasped in his right hand.

"Hello" Gisela said quietly, I hope I came to the right place, she worried. She had been so sure before but now…

Right before she was going to call out again his head shot up and she found herself staring into a pair of pale eyes. Meeting them Gisela was reminded yet again of how odd this world was, the iris was such a pale grey that it was almost impossible to make out from the white.

"Hello there, Gisela" He said warmly as he carefully got up from his cluttered desk and deftly doged around the books that Gisela could see lying around his feet in an impressive display of agility. "I'm glad you made it, though I see you dodged your mother, do try to be considerate of her feelings. It is hard for parents when their children grow up"

"Yes headmaster" Gisela said flatly.

"Right well I assume you are ready for class?". Not waiting for Gisela to respond he kept talking, "right well come along then". Sliding neatly around Gisela he started to walk down the hallway, not looking to her was following.

"As you know we put you with Instructor Slanfo as her class was the smallest. I'm sure you will have a great time," he said cheerfully as they walked back down the hallway.

Stopping at a closed door he turned around, "wait here for a second". As he opened the door Gisela attempted to glance over his shoulder into the classroom but the Headmaster was to quick and all she saw were some desks and heads. I hope school here isn't too boring, Gisela thought as she stared out the hallway window. The glass panes, lacking the warps and bubbles of cheaper glass, showed the wealth of this school house, as did the airy construction of the building.

As she waited Gisela tapped her foot, she had just decided to peak into the classroom when the headmaster came out. He was accompanied by an woman that she assumed was Instructor Slanfo. She had deep bronze skin and dark green hair in a braid over her shoulder. Her chiton was neat and an elegant, if unusual, shade of light grey.

Her copper eyes were warm as she turned to Gisela, "Hello Gisela, it's good to meet you. I'm sorry for the wait, your enrollment was a bit of a surprise but we are thrilled to have you. Come on in, I will introduce you to your classmates"

"And I will be heading back to the my office, I wish you well Gisela" Headmaster Gastra said as he turned away walking briskly.

For a few seconds Gisela stood and watched the headmasters back as it receded down the hallway, "Right well come along Gisela, lets head to the front so you can introduce yourself to the class" the instructor said briskly as she opened the door, ushering Gisela in.

I'm surprisingly… underwhelmed, Gisela thought as she walked to the front of the room. The classroom was small but it didn't feel close due to the equally small number of desks in the room.

As she focused on the front Gisela saw a blackboard, I guess somethings are multiversal, Gisela thought slightly amused.

Following the instructor's instructions Gisela walked up to the board to stand beside her.

"Class" she called out, clapping her hands sharply to get the attention of the chatting students, "I would like to introduce our newest member, Gisela Raimu" turning again to look at Gisela she said, "introduce yourself please".

I knew this was coming, Gisela thought miserably, I knew it. Forcing a smile on to her face she faced the class, "Hi, I'm Gisela Raimu, I hope we can get along".

There was an awkward silence for a moment after Gisela's brisk introduction, I have the feeling I was supposed to say more Gisela realized awkwardly but what else is there to say, "Hi I'm Gisela and I remember my past life and am now living in a world of fiction…not happening.

The silence lingered for a few more moments before Instructor Slanfo clapped her hands briskly, "right well why don't you sit next to Erani, she had the middle desk. Just take the empty spot"

Right, let's do this, Gisela thought to herself forcefully as she pulled out the chair next to the dark green haired girl and sat down, putting her bag next to her.

Taking a few seconds to settle her stuff Gisela looked back up just as the instructor started talking again, "now I know we have a new student but that is no reason to slack off, you can talk more at lunch." Turning to face the board she picked up a piece of chalk, "So today well will start by with math-".

"Yes", Gisela turned her head at the quiet exclamation, glad I'm not the only one who likes numbers even if it is going to be something easy like times tables, before switching her attention back the instructor.

"-and then aftermath we will break for lunch before working on Common, both Fioran and Minstralian"

That will be useful, Gisela thought as the weight in her stomach seemed to lighten a bit.

"-we were reviewing their cultural practices last class".

As Instructor Slanfo talked she wrote out the plans on the board, outlining a checklist for the day.

"- and we will finish up by going by into grammar. If we have any extra time once we finish that we can take a look at some of the unique dialects. After that it's another break before we finish going over the Strait Wars" she said, writing the last letter on the board with a flourish of her chalk.

Turning to face the class she clapped her hands. Gisela saw one of her classmates, a girl with shimmery grey hair, jolt up, guess I'm not the only one who zones out.

"Right, now everyone get out your tablets, lets see how much you remember from last class"

Watching what her seatmate, Eranye? Erauna? something, like that Gisela mimicked her, pulling open the drawer in her desk and pulling out a board. Carefully she unfolded the book like contraption, just catching the stylus before it feel out of her grasp and on to the floor. That would have been a great first impression, came Gisela's relived thought as she put the open tablet on her desk. Right at least I can go at my own pace here, that is better than it could be. Positivity. She quirked her lips at her old mantra, even if this isn't right.

While writing out her times table she couldn't help but glance at her seatmate again, curious to see how she was doing. I need to figure out the pacing of this class, I don't want to be singled out. Looking at the impressions in the wax saw she was on the sixes. She was just about to look back when... "It's forty eight" she whispered sharply, "six times eight is forty eight"

"Thanks" came the quiet reply as the other girl smoothed out the forty six that she had written on the board and quickly replaced.

I probably shouldn't have done that, Gisela thought, embarrassed, why I am so pedantic sometimes…

Keeping an eye on how the pace the rest of the class was keeping Gisela slowly wrote out the rest of the table, she was just miswriting eleven times twelve as one hundred and thirty six when, "it's one thirty two, the answer your off by three"

"Thanks" Gisela whispered back as she fixed her "error", well there goes that error… oh well. It was nice of Erina? to tell me.

Anddd done! Gisela cheered mentally as she finished writing out the twelves. Putting down her stylus she glanced around the room, and I timed it just right too! As she glanced around the room again she could see that everyone except for the brilliantly orange haired boy a desk over was done.

Gisela watched as Instructor Slanfo checked the tables of the two other girls before moving onto her table. As she picked up Gisela's tablet her eyes arched up in surprise, "very good, I see you mixed up your sevens a bit but other than that it's perfect. Good job!". She flashed Gisela a quick smile she moved on to seatmate.

Once her scrutiny had fallen off Gisela she started carefully scraping the wax flat, erasing the tables. One problem down, she thought as she started to doodlet. Mom used to tell me not to do that, she thought sadly as she smoothed the spiral down too.

The rest of the class continued in that vein, Instructor Slanfo wrote out the sets that had been missed and went over tricks for how to remember them better before diving into an explanation of multiplication with more than one digit.

And now we're back to our regularly scheduled boredom, Gisela proclaimed, her mental voice heavy with bitterness. Before I was the one teaching this to my neighbor, now I have to "learn it" all over again. I hope my natural affinity for embarrassing mistakes in math class has carried over into this life I don't know how well I can hide that I already- poke.

"What," Gisela whispered harshly as annoying-seatmate poked her again.

"Pay attention" she shot back, "I don't want to have to explain this to you later"

Gisela huffed and started to shoot back, "I-"

"If you would both pay attention I am trying to teach here". At the sharp comment Gisela swung her focus back to the board, back still hot with embarrassment.

Not wanting to get pointed out for zoning out again Gisela did her best to focus on what the instructor was saying, ignoring the occasional prickle of someone staring at her.

I wish there was a clock here, Gisela thought wistfully as she glanced around the room, I fail at sun time telling… focus Gisela. She mentally kicked herself for allowing her attention to drift again. Don't want to be poked again.

Finally! After what felt like an eternity of sitting in a hard wood chair and getting the basics reexplained. It was time for break. Time to make a break for break, she punned to herself as she got up and attempted to make her planed escape.

"Gisela could you please stay a moment?" Instructor Slanfo requested politely.

What would happen if I said no? Gisela wondered wistfully for a second before turning around, goodbye freedom...

Making her away around the pushed out chairs and the two bags left on the floor, in perfect tripping position of course, she made it backup to the front.

"Sure" she said biting back her snarky retort, not the time Gisela, "what do you need?"

"I just wanted to check in, I know this is your first day of school and as your teacher it is important that I ensure you are getting what you need" the instructor said, one of her hands on her hip while she gesticulate with the other.

"I'm fine so far just" Gisela groaned awkwadly, "um can I asked you a question?". Not waiting for a reply Gisela barreled on, "my seatmate, whats her name I totally spaced and it's not fair to her, names are important".

"your seatmate is Erani Dafilne and", Gisela saw her eyes light up with mischief, "I am glad to see you two are getting along already"

Gisela felt her cheeks heat up, I guess we weren't as stealthy as I thought, even with the fact that we got scolded once… Shifting awkwardly Gisela forced herself to meet the still sparkling eyes of her instructor, "can I go now?"

"Yes, yes you may go. Have a good lunch". Gisela could hear her chuckles as she attempted to control her dash out of the room.

FREEDOM!

Speed walking Gisela passed by the other wooden doors, I wonder how many other classes there are… she pondered, I know this class has been together for the past three or so months and it was my age so there is likely one for every year up to sixteen or so but what if they do upper education for people who aren't joining a trade. Also there is no rule that there can't be more than one class per year, I was put in "the smallest class" which could have been a weird way to say younger or there could be another class…

Distracted by her thoughts Gisela was not paying attention as she walked out into the courtyard, blinking her eyes at the sudden onslaught of bright light as she mechanically opened the door that led out she was about to look for a place to sit when she heard, "Hey new girl, come sit with us" shouted at her from somewhere.

Shading her eyes from the sun Gisla glanced around looking for the source of the voice, "Over hear". This time she was waiting for the yell and saw the wooden table next to the wall, "Come on, don't want to miss you lunch do you" came the voice once more, this time a little teasing.

"I'm coming" Gisela shouted back as she darted over to the table. As her eyesight cleared she could see her classmates were already sitting with their lunches in front of them.

Taking a seat next to Erani Gisela opened her leather lunch bag to pull out her pita as she looked at the other people.

"Can I ask what your names are?" Gisela asked, pausing to take a bite of her sandwich, "I know you're Erani" as she said that she gestured to the jade haired girl, "and you all know I'm Gisela but what are your names?"

"I'm Micklen" said the boy with beady orange eyes and mid length grey hair, "nice to meet you, I sit next to Sairen" he said and pointed to a girl with hair in a complicated updo, she seemed completely focused on the book in her hand. Lucky her, Gisela thought, a little jealous. Just as Gisela was about to look at the next person she saw Micklen poke her lighting fast.

"Heya what he said" the girl said not even looking up from her book.

"That's Sai for ya" the final boy on the other side of the bench said. He had a friendly grin and his hooded sky-blue eyes seemed to dance with silent laughter as he pushed his beige, finally someone with a normal color, hair out of the way. "Anyways I'm Fenlo, its good to have someone new in the class, I bet you were getting lonely sitting all by yourself Erani"

"Not really, but it will be good to have an even number" Erani said dismissively.

"True, I'm Cierra" the final person on her side of the table said, laughter obvious in her voice. "It will be nice to have someone else for games, we finally have even numbers"

"As long as it's not wrestling" the beige haired boy, Fenlo, yeah I know it's Fenlo, said sulkily.

"Not everything's 'bout wrestling Fen" Erani retorted.

"What do you have against wrestling?", Gisela couldn't help but ask, I have the feeling this is an old debate...

"It's boring" he replied flatly, not bothering to explain anyfuther.

Well that's fair, "I can give you that" Gisela said, if I'm stuck here I might as well talk, "what do you like then?"

"Reading, I had a book on the Second Trade War and its results but somebody", here her gesture at the girl with her nose buried in a book, "saw me reading it before class and stole it"

"The Second Trade War?" Gisela asked, her interest perked, "Can I borrow it next?", that sounds really interesting even if it is most likely a fictional story set during the war.

"Uhg" Cieren, no Cierra said rolling her eyes, "two is enough, don't tell me you're a bookworm too"

"Sorry" Gisela said trying to keep her amusement out of her voice, "I got sent here cause I kept going to the library to read. Anyways I have you guys done much on the Strait Wars yet, I've read a bit but I don't want to be left behind" and this history of this world is a lot more fun than the math. I don't already know it for one.

"I wouldn't worry" Erani chimed in, "we just started and you seemed to be fine at math, thanks for the help by the way. I always miss that one"

"No problem" Gisela replied, "warning, I'm not much good at grammar so I might not be much help there"

"Your family does trade though" Erani shot back.

Gisela felt her eyes widen with suprise, "how do you know that," she asked, shocked.

"Your last names Raimu and my mom was complaining about the prices of your linen all last week."

"Oh", Gisela said, the linen is brought up again, "but what does that have to do with me being able to speak Common", I am alright other than grammar but how did she know that…

"You speak it at home right? I heard from temple gossip that traders teach their children from birth"

"You're right, you're right" Gisela said waving her hands in a display of submission, "I can't help but ask, what's temple gossip like"

"It's really interesting and if everyone's gonna talk like I'm not there I might as well get information off it" Erenai replied.

"True" Cierra agreed, "so you will be helpful, unlike somebody" she said as she elbowed Micklen.

"I said I was sorry"

"You got me to say that Instructor Slanfo was a nice carrot on the last paragraph."

"You were the one that miswrote that not me" retorted Cierra, rolling her eyes.

"I asked you for help, hey Fen what do you think"

"I'm staying out of this one" Fenlo replied. Gisela could see him shifting awkwardly, I don't think he wants to get involved. He probably has the right idea.

"Fen you are not getting out of it this time, right Micklen"

"True"

I'm glad they're not focused one me, Gisela thought as she took a final bite of her sandwiches, kids they might be but they are intense.

Gisela quirked her eyes brows up as Fenlo glanced at her, his eyes pleading for a rescue. I should probably help but this is way more amusing than I thought it would be…

"Break times over, it's time to come back it"

Fenlo practically flew as he grabbed his bag, "right it's time to go in letsgo" he said his words joining together in his haste. Just like that he was up and halfway to the door, Micklen and Cierra following.

"Right well, Sairen, time to put the book down" Erani said as she tapped the small book, blocking the words from Sairen's view.

The other girl looked up. She glared at the offending arm before huffing and grabbing her bag, "lets go"


	3. Chapter 3

_I am never doing this again._ The rhythmic thudding of Gisela's brain was a reminder of why she hated grammer.

The more she puzzled over the whys of how she knew where one word should go the worse it got. She had tried to help Erani but the more she thought about the subject verb object vs object subject verb the more her head rejected.

 _At least we finished the active part of the lesson-_ it was a small thing to be grateful for but it was something to hold onto as she tried to ignore the raging pain in her head.

Feeling her head start to sag down, Gisela leaned on one arm and closed her eyes trying for some relief.

 _Why do I get such awful headaches,_ she griped to herself as she massaged her temple. As she stared at the board. As she ignored her instructors scribbled notes she felt the heat tighten against her, almost like a living thing. A stabbing pain started to form in her eyes.

 _Not much longer._ Gisela focused on that thought, it had been her anchor since half way through the breaking down of subject order in common vs Caelum. J _ust stop please._ She begged herself desperately as she clenched her fist, the sharp pain of her nails biting into her hand buying her temporary relief from the constant pounding of her head.

Taking advantage of the momentary break in her suffering Gisela glared at the board, scanning the grammar. It made sense individually but when it was put together she ended up with gibberish- again, _and now my eyes hurt more, great_ came the bitter thought.

 _Focus Gisela!_ She commanded herself sharply as she narrowed her eyes. Slowly the white squiggles grew back into letters. _So glad that Common isn't pictographic, my headache would be even worse than. Class better be over soon, I can't take this much longer._

As if in answer to Gisela's fervent prayers Instructor Slanfo put the chalk back down, "and we will stop there class" she said as she turned from the chalkboard, "make sure to practice your past tense, I know its hard but Common is important to all our trading partners. I hope you all have a good day and see you tomorrow!"

The second that the instructor signaled it was time to leave the classroom Gisela sprinted out, desperate to be free of the stuffy room.

She walked as briskly as she possibly could down the hall and dashed out the door, savoring the breeze that she felt as she exited it building. The cool air was bliss on her aching head.

 _Time to go back to the house,_ she reiterated for herself and she ran down the streets, dodging around the other pedestrians.

"Sorry". _I hope they're not to mad._ Glad that she hadn't managed to knock the person over, Gisela continued her quest.

 _Finally._

Pushing open the door Gisela passed over the kitchen, waving quickly as she passed, and slipped into the cool, dark bliss of her bedroom.

The windows were open and a breeze raced through it, cooling her brow as she lay down on her bed, sheets thrown akimbo.

 _Inhale_. Pulling air in she felt her stomach rise, the odd sensation of not quite pain that came from filling her lungs with air past the breaking point. She held her breath there, balanced on the breaking point steady on the thin line.

 _Exhale._ The tension was freed from Gisela with one shuddering breath as she let go of all the air she had trapped. She breathed out until the tension of too much air was replaced with the tension of to little air.

The heat still hung in a heavy haze but as Gisela breathed she became less aware of the constant pressure pounding on her skull.

The stabbing in her eyes faded too in the darkened room as she lay there, savoring the blessed silence.

She was floating in warmth, half conscious she lay there limp and relaxed. She didn't have to move, to see, to think. It was relaxing, distant from everything. It felt… familiar?

 _No!_

Gisela shot up violently throwing off the sheet as she tumbled out of her bed and onto the hard, cold floor. Panting wildly Gisela ran into the bathroom. She hesitated for a moment before looking at the mirror. Staring at her green eyes Gisela felt her pulse slow, _I'm still me,_ she thought, relief flooding her body.

"What are you doing here Gisela". The sharp tone knocked her out of her reverie.

 _Uh-oh._

Gisela turned around as blood rushed to her, thank goodness she was still her and not someone else, check's.

 _Please say that I didn't,_ she begged to any deity listening as she turned, taking in the pursed lips and squinching eyebrows of her older sister, Ca.

 _I did._

 _Opps._ "Sorry Ca, I'll just be leaving now" Gisela said as she tried to siddle out of the bathroom she shared with her sisters.

"Honestly Gisela you need to pay more attention, your lucky I had just walked into the room. What if I had be using the toilet or something"

"Sorry Ca, I was distracted"

"I'll say" Ca rolled her eyes as she tossed her hair dramatically. "Now tell your big sister why you ran in like you were possessed by a follower of the Dark One"

"I just had a bad dream" Gisela looked at her feet, her sandals were still on. _I must not have taken them off before._ _Double opps._

"Must have been some bad dream" Ca said, "but thats okay cause you woke up and now you can have breakfast and go to school, everything okay. I will even give you a pass on this cause I am so magnanimous"

 _I wish, this whole mess is a bad dream,_ Gisela thought with well disguised longing. Not allowing any of her inner thoughts to show on her face she snarked back, "thank you for your magnanimity". Gisela could feel her pulse slowing as she talked.

"You're welcome. Now head down for breakfast, Ma wanted to know about school and was annoyed that you went straight to bed. Have fun" Ca said.

"I need to use the bathroom" Gisela hedged.

"To bad, you shouldn't have ran in on me. Now shoo"

"Fine" Sighing theatrically Gisela shut the door to the bathroom behind her. Once it was closed Gisela let lose a much truer sigh of relief, _the was awful._ Her face was still red, she could feel the heat of the blush in her cheeks.

 _At least my headache is gone._ It was true, sleep had done its job as the best medicine and left her blissfully headache free.

Her eyes cleared of sleep Gisela looked around the room that she shared with her two sister. Maape was still asleep curled up in her bed. Looking past Maape's bed Gisela could see Ca's bed, it's sheets neatly made. _And then there's me,_ wincing Gisela walked back to her bed. Her covers were dangling half on the ground from her panicked flailing. _Isn't that a metaphor for my life._ Picking up the sheet Gisela started to shake it out briskly.

 _I really am a mess, not that I didn't know that already._ Making her bed up Gisela neatened up the chiton she was wearing. _This was my best one, might as well wear it again today. They all look practically the same anyways._ Finishing cleaning up her sheets just as she heard the bathroom door start to creak Gisela started to head down the stairs.

 _Once more unto the breach,_ she thought as she descended the stairs and made her way back to the informal dining room.

"Good morning" Gisela said, forcing some cheerfulness into her voice as she entered. True to Ca's words she saw Chiosca sitting, drinking out of her mug. There were two plates of eggs set out and small bowls of yogurt with honey. _Joy._

"Morning dear. I hope you are feeling better, you looked awful when you came back from school yesterday" Chiosca asked, pursing her lips.

"I had a headache" _might as well be truthful, no point in lying,_ Gisela reasoned.

"Are you well enough to go to school" Chiosca asked before starting on her yogurt.

"I should be fine" _I don't want to be stuck in bed all day, been there done that._ Gisela shivered as she remembered the early days, trapped in her bed not knowing what was happening and helpless. _No, even school is better than that._

"But you are alright and will not have to leave school today. The assembly meets this weekend and it is quite like your father and I will be called on to speak. It would reflect badly on us if you embarrassed us in school and with both the assembly and the cost of linen being what it is we can not risk losing face."

"I understand mother" Gisela said as she picked up her spoon. _And there is the other reason, knew it._ Glaring at the white gloop covered by golden honey in her bowl Gisela started to mix it up, the white of the yogurt mixing with the gold of the honey.

"Good, you are my child and I want nothing but the best for this family Gisela. I know you were not excited about school and I know we push you to do thing you don't wan't to do but we love you and we just want what's best for you. Trust me Gisela, I am your mother after all and you are my daughter"

Gisela didn't expect the sharp guilt that lanced through her at the last sentence. Biting her lip to stop the wince replied, "I know mother, thank you"

"I'm glad, I know we have drifted apart" Chiosca seemed a little nonplussed by the flat response.

"I'm sorry you feel that way mother" Gisela said as she tried to push her bitterness down.

Chiosca shifted awkwardly for a second, seemingly still thrown of by Gisela. "Okay, so do you like the food, I asked the cook to prepare a nice breakfast before school and your lunch is packed too"

"Thank you mother, I think it is time for me to be going". Finishing up her food Gisela pushed her chair back in nodding to her mother.

"Gisela I-"

"Yes mother?" Gisela turned her head around to glance at her mother.

"Nevermind" she said, waving her arm in negation, have a good day at school and don't disappoint us"

"Alright mom" She grabbed her leather school bag from where she left it the day before before ducking into the kitchen.

"Your repast, my lady" Mr. Cornwallis said as he handed Gisela her lunch bag with a flourish, "it is my most sincere hope that you enjoy the fruits of my labor"

"I will" Gisela said, forcing cheer into her voice, _he works really hard, "_ Have a good day" she wished him as she stepped back out of kitchen.

Exiting the house Gisela walked down the street, not looking back.

It was early enough that the heat of the day hadn't yet set in. Gisela could see the sun still rising as she walked, it was nowhere near its zenith. She could smell the faintest traces of salt from the harbor being brought in on the wind as she walked through the merchants district on the way to her school.

It was a pleasant morning, even as she battled with herself.

 _I wish I was better,_ Gisela mused guiltily, _Chiosca tries, it is not her fault she ended up with someone like me, someone who already had a mother, instead of the real Gisela. I bet she didn't care about magic or books or anything. I should be a better member of the family._

 _And yet… I still can't let go. I'm still clinging to my life from before and I can't help it. I can't let go. I dont want-_

"Good morning Gisela" a high pitched voice called out to her.

Scanning her surroundings Gisela saw a short, dark girl with green hair walking over, _think Gisela, you know her._ She kicked herself mentally, Enau, Erniai, _what was it… Erani!_

"Morning Erani" she called back, slowing her stride

Falling into place next to her the green haired girl grinned, "I am glad to see you are coming back, I was worried when you ran out yesterday. I called to you but I don't think you heard"

 _Triple opps._ "Sorry I didn't hear you, I had a really bad headache and just needed to go back to the house"

"But you are all right now, right?" Erani questioned anxiously.

"Yes"

Erani's cream colored eyes warmed up at that, "thank the goddess"

"The goddess be thanked" Gisela said, reciting the traditional reply unthinkingly.

"You know the right forms" Gisela had to cover her ears at the volume of Erani's squeal, "I thought I was the only one in class who did. Well Sai might but she is always reading so we don't talk much and I am really glad that someone else knows. Did your parents teach you? Did you learn at temple? Did you see that in a service? Did-"

"I read it" Gisela explained flatly, forestalling more of the rapid fire questions.

"I should have known we'd get another bookworm. Are you at all aware of the world outside of books" Erani asked dramatically.

"I try to be" Gisela replied cryptically, "I didn't think you were this chatty?" _In class all we did was do facts._

"I'm not with strangers but we are friends now, you helped me with grammar even when it gave you a headache"

"We are friends" Gisela asked, trying to keep the hesitation out of her voice. _I haven't had friends since Before._

"Well, yeah. We sit at the same table, check. We corrected each others math, check. We corrected each others grammar, check. We are friends"

Looking at Erani's clenched fists and stubborn countenance, _I think discretion is the better part of valor_.

"Alright then, I guess we are friends" Gisela said, vaguely amused, _I don't think I have ever been befriended quite like this._

"Great! That means you can help me with my grammar and my Common. My mom's a priest of the temple and I don't want to disappoint her"

"The temple?" _There are at least three temples here, we are polytheistic after all._

"The temple of Ubphine, duh. What other temple would I be talking about? The temple of Qosasis?"

"True" Gisela hedged, "do you want to be a priest when you grow up?". _Kids talk about stuff like that, right? It's all "I want to be a hero" or "I want to be an astronaut"... who am I kidding, I suck at kids. Why did I even think that trying to talk was a good idea, I should have pulled the headache card and stayed home and-_

Erani cut throw Gisela's spiraling worries with a quick sentence, "What else would I want to be. It will be my honor to serve the goddess in all of her many forms"

 _Dodged that one._ "I'm glad one you know what you want to do" Gisela said wryly. _Not that I don't know, I just don't know how to do it._ It was true, her attempts at learning magic were reaching a stand still, _and unless I throw myself off a cliff or something I don't think I will be making much progress any time soon._

"What about working with your mom. She runs the family clothing shops right? You help out there don't you"

"I do" Gisela replied shortly, pushing down the memoirs of carefully going over each page of inventory until her head was screaming.

"So you don't like that?"

Gisela shrugged helplessly, trying to figure out a way to politely express her dislike.

"So you want to go into shipping?", the surprise in the shorter girl's voice was obvious.

"I don't know. I just don't think that I am cut out for a job like my fathers either". It was true. Sailing might tempt Gisela but the monotony of book keeping and the stress of captaining a ship sounded awful. No, Gisela did not want anything to do with that.

"But you have sailed with him before, right. You can't give up till you have really tried it". _She really believes that,_ Gisela thought, impressed by the strength of Erani's belief.

"Not yet" Gisela said awkwardly, _I don't want to get into a fight…_

"That's no good. If I could work at the temple I would go right now and not waste time at school. You need to try things out, you can't just shut the door on everything"

 _Is this Give Gisela Life Advice Day?_ She thought snarkily, biting down her sharp reply, "I might, I just don't know when I good time is. Father gets pretty busy with the assembly meetings and all" Gisela hedged, hoping to avoid a fight.]

"True. Mom is the same way. She wanted to walk me to school again but she is attending as well". The pride in Erani's voice when she spoke of her mother was obvious.

 _I didn't realize her mother was so high up, I guess it makes sense if she is going to a school like ours._

The conversation died off after that and the two continued their walk in silence, _I missed the library,_ Gisela thought regretfully as the passed into the school's walls.

Approaching the door to their classroom Gisela jumped back as it swung open revealing instructor Slanfo.

"Good morning kids, come one in!' _She is so cheerful,_ Gisela thought, impressed in spite of herself.

They were the first two in class, pulling out their respective chairs they took a seat at their desk.

The other four kids walked in. Gisela could see Sairen and Fenlo chatting quietly and Cierra and Micklen chatting as they sat down, waiting for class to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

In which Gisela angsts and attempts to be nice. (I hope the ending isn't awful)

XXX

The next few weeks passed quickly as Gisela formed a routine. She walked to school with Erani daily and chatted as they went. One day Gisela learned that, Erani wanted to be a priest like her mother and could not believe that Gisela had no goal to be like either of her parents. Another day Gisela learned that she went to school on saturdays and sundays as well, being both part of the temple and non temple school systems. In class Gisela chatted with Micklen and Fenlo and did her best not to be driven out of her mind with boredom by basic math. She borrowed books for Sairen, finally getting her hands on the book about the Strait War and devouring it.

May, _and wasn't it strange that in this whole new world they still used the same twelve months,_ was soon over and then it was June. The heat that had only bothered her slightly before grew far worse. As the middle of June approached she gave up even the light sheet that she normally used as a cover in bed. _I miss my A.C.,_ she had thought repeatedly but to no avail. She could not change the weather. Just like every summer since she had been reborn she would just have to deal with the heat.

That was not the only thing that happened, steadily she tried again and again to meditate. Reaching desperately inside herself for the magic that she knew had to exist in this world. It was hard to stay hopeful when she felt like all that she ever ran into was dead ends. Gisela felt herself withdraw further inside even as Erani and the rest tried to pull her out. _I can't even go to the library anymore,_ Gisela thought sullenly as she flung herself on her bed, ignoring Ca and Maape.

Rest came slowly to her as she tossed and turned, waiting for sleep to finally find her.

"Wake up Gisela, wake up- its time wake". The chipper voice intruded on her dreams, breaking her out of the blackness. It was faint at first then louder and louder until she could no longer avoid it.

 _Uhg,_ opening her eyes a slit, Gisela stayed down from long experience (and many painful cracks on the forehead). She felt the ends of Ca's hair tickle her face, and let lose a puff of air to blow them away. She watched for a moment as the pale green strands fluttered in her artificial gust before responding.

"I'm awake" Gisela muttered grogilly, glaring up into Ca's bright brown eyes.

"Great" Ca chirped, seemingly immune to Gisela's glare, as she swung right back up. "Mom wants to talk to you, remember?"

Thinking back to the night before Gisela shot up, _Chiosca did mention something last night…._ She felt herself blush, she had been reading about the Strait War under the table. _Ehehehhh..._

"You were reading right?" Ca said, seeing though Gisela silence, "really Gisela you could at least try to participate in the conversations. Anyways, go down now before mom gets more impatient"

"Yeah, thanks Ca"

Rolling out of bed she ducked out of the room, not even bothering to change out of the chiton that she had slept in. _I wonder what Chiosca wants to talk about with me, bet its something bad,_ Gisela thought slightly bitterly, _last time this happened it was school_. _I hope I don't have some kind of sunday school like Erani goes to now, that would suck. I need some childfree time._

As she thought she ran down the stairs, taking them two at the time and jumping the last three as she quickly made her way into the family dining room. _Time to bite the bullet._

Chiosca was waiting down stairs.

 _Am I missing something,_ Gisela thought as she studied her mother. _Something is definitely different._

She looked more than ready for the day with her hair pinned up in an ornate braid, gold strands interwoven with her brown hair. Her chiton was much fancier than normal too, it was a pale green with gold embroideries and multiple layers.

"Morning Mother" Gisela said, standing awkwardly in the stairs, _am I forgetting something?_ She wondered, _normally Ca would have just let me sleep. She only gets like this when something is going on._

Staring at Chiosca the silence soon gained a slightly awkward edge, finally the older woman decided to break it.

"I'm glad you are awake Gisela. I talked to your father and he agreed. You have behaved adequately these past weeks and in return we will allow you permission to go back to the library"

The hope that had risen in Gisela at Chiosca's words burst in her chest pushing out all thoughts about her unusual, and far fancier than normal, dress. _She was totally forgetting something but she could worry about that latter because_ _finally, finally she was unbanned_. Gisela restrained herself from jumping up and down, from screaming at the top of her voice, from dancing around the room. Five weeks of good behavior, five weeks of going to and from school without making any side trips, of getting great grades (not that it was hard), of trying to be friends with people much younger than she was, of not hinting or begging. It was finally over. She could finally return to the library, without upsetting them.

The rest of the conversation would be the structures she had to obey, don't do anything digarce the family, don't stay out to late, pay attention to the time for once but it hardly mattered- she was going back. She could keep trying to learn about magic.

"Thank you mother, I will not disappoint you" Gisela said calmly, keeping her jubilation on the inside.

"-And did you hear what I said Gisela" Chiosca inquired.

"Yeah, I can go back to the library as long as I am not late and do not do anything that would endanger the family image". _I want to go to the library already._ She resisted the urge to start tapping her foot.

"After that", _I think I am not the only one who is impatient,_ she thought snarkily before seeing how hard the woman's eyes were _. Please don't take it away,_ Gisela begged, she was so close.

"I said that you will be helping me after school at the stores. You may go to the library when you are not busy with either works. Also I expect your standard for grades will not drop. Am I understood?" Chiosca meet Gisela's eyes steadily.

"Yes mother" Gisela said as she returned the stare steadily for a moment before breaking it off.

"May I please be excused", _maybe I can go now, it is a day off, wait, why is it a day off? I am totally forgetting something..._

"Are you forgetting something" Chiosca tapped her foot for emphasis. "You do that we are going to the festival, right?"

 _Opps. Forgot that. That's why Ca is so excited and why Chiosca is forgiving me, idot._ Gisela could have slapped herself for spacing out. _How did I forget about the Festival of Growth._

"Of course I remembered, Mother. Why would I forget? I was just thinking about what to wear" _I am so full of shat, well even more full than I normally am…_

"Gisela… just go change" Chiosca said shaking her head, "we need to start getting ready to go"

"Yes mother"

 _I still get to go to the library,_ she reminded herself as she turned away from Chiosca and back to going up the stair, _I did it. Maybe this whole thing isn't impossible. Maybe.._

Gisela felt like she was bouncing as she returned to her room, ignoring Ca's questioning glace. "Do you know where my green chiton is" she asked as she rooted about in their shared closet. Pushing past the white chitons to look farther in the back where the themed fancier chitons were. _I can't believe I forgot about the festival._ She kicked herself mentally as she pushed through her white chitons. _Where is it,_ she thought desperately as she reached the end of her clothes and the start of Maape's, _I can't mess up now, I need to find it._

Turning sharply at the tap on her shoulder she was just about to snap when she saw Ca was holding her green chiton, "put it on and I'll braid your hair, can't have you embarrassing the family today"

Feeling the framiller flush of embarrassment bloom on her face Gisela grabbed the garmnet and ducked into the bathroom, nodding at Maape who looked to be imitating Gisela in turing the room over for her green chiton. _At least I'm not the only one having trouble finding my clothes, I suppose that happens where you only wear it once a year._ Distracted as she was by her thoughts Gisela did not think to glance away from her mirror as she walked in. Instead she met her face full on.

 _Positive thoughts,_ Gisela reminded herself as nausea rose in her stomach, t _hese are easy to put on,_ Gisela thought, remembering the dresses of before, _and I won't have to wear high heels or anything either._ Even so Gisela felt the farmiller pangs of longing for the clothes she used to wear. _I miss pants and tee-shirts and everything. I looked right in those._ It was true, _Even after ten years I still look wrong,_ she thought bitterly as she stared at her own green blue eyes in the mirror.

"Hurry up Gisela, I need to change too and you need to braid your hair up", Maape called out impatiently.

"Coming", Gisela said as she pushed the door to the bathroom back open. Her green chiton shifted in the slight gust that came from the forceful yank.

"Thanks" Maape said as she slipped past Gisela and into the bathroom, holding a bundle of green cloth, _looks like she found it, good for her_.

"Take a seat," Ca said pointing to the stool in front of the mirror.

"Do I have too?" Gisela asked, almost whining. _I don't want to look at this body for so long._

"Yes, now sit" Ca snapped, patience apparently worn thin by Gisela's dithering.

Gisela closed her eyes as she sat down, turning her head to avoid seeing herself in the mirror.

With her eyes closed Gisela attempted to relax as Ca began to brush her hair.

Her breathing slowed…

Eyes closed she inhaled.

 _In…_

She felt Ca brush down her hair, the bristles of the brush running through her hair briskly.

 _Out.._

Ca had lifted her brush to begin her next stroke. It repeated like that as Gisela sunk deeper within herself using the repetitive motion of the hair brush as a focus.

 _In…_

The nausea that had been building since she had seen her face in the mirror had faded away.

 _Out…_

Everything was muted and distant as she held herself apart, cool, dark and quiet in her own space.

 _In…_

 _OUCH!_ The yank as Ca pulled to hard on a particularly stubborn snarl pulled Gisela back out as she shirked and swung her head around.

"What was that for?" she yelped, glaring at Ca her annoyance returning two fold, _I almost had something!_

"Hey, its not my fault you can't keep proper control of your hair" Ca snapped back, "now turn around so I can finish, I need to braid your gold in, do you want some green too?"

 _Nothing I can do,_ Gisela thought, hot anger turning into resignation as she ignored Ca's question. She turned back, her eyes closed once again and reached for the trance that she had been in but found it illusive. The slight tugs, but gentler and far less rhythmic than they had been before, of Ca braiding her hair were not enough for her to regain the focus that she had had. _I guess I will try again later,_ she planned.

It took a few more minutes of sitting but Gisela felt something go around the end of her hair, tying it off.

"Take a look, I think I did pretty well" Ca said. Gisela could hear the satisfaction in her voice.

"Do I have too"

"Yes, Gisela. I know you have your fear of mirrors and all but I did not just braid your hair for you to ignore my hard work, now look." Ca ordered planting a hand on each of Gisela's shoulders to keep her in place.

 _No choice,_ Gisela thought helplessly, if she struggled or refused Chiosca would get involved and she had just got permission to go back to the library, she couldn't lose it now. As she opened her eyes she winced and felt her stomach start to roll. The girl staring back at her was pretty, with her coffee colored skin and turquoise eyes, but she was wrong.

Trying to ignore the nausea Gisela glanced at her hair. The tight, prickling feeling she had been getting made sense as it had been taken and braided into a tight crown. Entwined with her normal brown hair were strands of gold, echoing the golden swirls that were embroidered on her chiton. The girl in the mirror was beautiful but she wasn't her and as soon as she felt the pressure of Ca's hands lift she turned around, almost bumping heads (for the second time that day).

"Some of my best work wouldn't you say" Ca said proudly, seeming almost puffed up, "I can't wait to do Maape".

"Yeah.. it's great" Gisela was able to choke out awkwardly. _It's not Ca's fault I'm all wrong, she's not my sister because I replaced her sister,_ Gisela reminded herself as she shifted out of the seat. As soon as she got up she turned away from the mirror.

"I'm going to head back down, see you guys there" Gisela said as she ducked out of the room. _I hate full length chitons,_ she brooded as she almost tripped over the hem.

Distracted as she was by her feet she felt the impact before she saw the body. Looking to see who she bumped into she saw Gastislion, his green hair glinting with interwoven gold and wearing the a similar green and gold chiton.

"Sorry Gisela" he said, reaching up as if to fidget with his hair before dropping his hand.

"It's fine. Sorry I wasn't looking" Gisela stepped back slightly to regain her space.

"So, you excited for the festival" Gastislion said upbeat. "I have been looking forward to this all summer, Dad finally forgave me for the time I messed up the stars for navigation"

"You messed up the stars for navigation" Gisela asked as they started to walk, _why was he even in charge of that_.

"Yeah, on the last voyage it was my job to do some quick calculations as practice because it is only across the Strait you know but then I swapped my paper with Anjay, she's our navigator, on accident and we almost got really lost" he explained awkwardly, "luckily she caught it on the second day cause she knew what the stars were supposed to look like and they didn't so we were fine but that was why we were a day late"

 _So that was why we got the bird, I thought that was an unusually accurate prediction of when they would pull in._

"So you were banned from navigation or something?" _That doesn't make much sense, if he messed up than he needs practice._

"No" Gastislion corrected Gisela, rolling his eyes in the way only a kid could. "I just couldn't practice any of the fun stuff or work on my boat"

"You're seven Gastislion, give it time, I know they will let you sail sometime" Gisela said, attempting to comfort him, _I'm not very good at this, am I?_

"I know I know" he said doing another eye roll, "anyway did they unban you from the library? How did you get banned in the first place?"

"Yes, Mother just told me I could start going again" Gisela said, ignoring the second half of the question.

"I'm glad. You're happier when you are reading" Gastislion said before grabbing her hand, "come on, Mom and Dad need to give us the talk and I want to go to the festival. Let's get it over with"

 _That's actually a good point,_ "Alright", Gisela agreed easily. Allowing Gastislion to drag her foward, albit slower than if they were not in full length chitions.

Lynoosne and Chisoca were both seated at the table, waiting patiently as they speed walked into the dining room. Looking at Lynoosne Gisela saw he too was dressed up, his green hair was not tied back in a low ponytail for once. Instead it flowed free and long, held back from his face by a green and gold circlet. His brown eyes were highlighted by the gold paint he had lined his eyelids with.

"Hi Dad" Gastislion said cheerfully as he took his place at the table, echoing their upright elegant posture as to not wrinkle his chition. _When a seven year old is better at clothes that you,_ Gisela thought wistfully as she saw the care he put into preserving his outfit.

"Morning father" Gisela said formally as Lynoosnes' eyes left his son and turned over to her.

Taking her seat Gisela attempted to mimic the rest of her familles posture, "Ca was helping Maape get ready" she reporting, answering the unasked question.

"You have such a good sister" Chiosca said fondly before looking at Gisela, "why can't you be more like Ca"

"I try Mother" Gisela said, tapping her feet on the wooden floor awkwardly, _I know I am an awful replacement for your real daughter but at least I don't pretend otherwise. I don't try to say that I am your daughter, at least not on the inside._

"So what are dancering going to be like this year" Gastislion asked, breaking through the sudden tension.

"While I was not on the commission to plan this years festival of growth I have heard that there's will be dancers and rumor has it that Qosasis's followers have agreed to perform as a fundraiser this year"

"Thats awesome" Gisela said, jumping into the conversation, "do you know what they will be doing?"

"I'm not sure, but my friend saw the rehearsals and apparently they were _magical_ "

Gisela was just about to ask what type of magic when Chiosca interrupted, "I see" in a frosty tone.

 _And conversation broken,_ Gisela thought to herself. She knew better than to snark out loud. As she watched Gastislion started to fidget under the sudden pressure but before he could attempt to break the tension-

"We're here!" Ca announced as she flounced into the room, Maape following behind her. Ca's hair was unbraided but was held with a circlet similar to her father and brothers. Her chition was the same pale green of her hair at the top and as it flowed down it faded, allowing the embroidered leaves and flowers to come to the fore. To finish the garment it was tied with a shimmering gold sash around the waist. Ca had also put on eyeshadow like her fathers as well. _Where was the gold eye shadow when I was getting dressed,_ Gisela wondered slightly wistfully before looking at Maape.

She was done up much like Gisela, her darker brown hair had ribbons of gold and green woven through the ornate braids but unlike Gisela who could feel the awkward weight of her bun Ca had allowed Maape to have part of her hair free to flow down her back.

"Oh Ca you did wonders" Chiosca said proudly, "take your seats so we can begin"

"Yes mother" the chorused as they took the two remaining seats.

"Today let us reflect on how we have grown, let us reflect on how we have changed." Chiosca began meditatively. Somehow, even though it was light outside it seemed to Gisela that the room had darkened as Chiosca started to talk.

"Why do we reflect on today" Gastislion asked, his voice an echo of Chiosca's, filling his role in the small ritual.

"Because today is the day that marks growth and with growth comes change, and change forgiveness and we grow past our old sins."

"We honor Evneas for her grace this season as she brings in the harvest" Lynoosne continued solemnly, "and as we honor her for her grace we ask for the strength to forgive. Just as we have forgiven you your sins we ask you forgive ours"

"As we know change is as change will be and all we can do is accept it and with it the idea that no one can be guilty forever"

Now it was her turn, together with Ca, Maape, and Gastislion Gisela courses, "as you have accepted us, we accept you, let it be, let it grow"

And with that the ceremony was over.


	5. Chapter 5

Gisela attends a festival (which she forgot about) and Fiore is mentioned. Random question, is there anybody out there or am I just write/screaming into a void...

XXX

It was strange, walking out of the house as a unit. Normally it was just Gisela on her own, or, if necessary, Gisela with Chiosca or Ca. Even having Maape or Gastislion along was rare. Walking down streets to the festival with Ca and Maape chattering about linen, yet again, while Gastislion entertained both Chiosca and Lynoosne with his stories was a downright odd experience.

It never really happened.

Soon after they turned off their street Gisela saw other festival goers, decked out as they were in green and gold making their way down.

The trickle of people that they had fallen in with turned into a flood as they left the wealthy areas, passed where Gisea would normally turn off to go to school and the library and got into the more densely populated ones. Here the fabric, Gisela couldn't help but note, of the chitons was much plainer and the gold much less likely to be real. Even so the time taken in the emboridies and the hair was still wonderful.

This was something that people had been preparing for for ages.

It was a festival.

The merchants plaza was decked out in green as Gisela made her way down with the rest of the group.

Gastislion and Maape flittled from attraction to attraction as they dodged and ducked their way around.

The smell of food, boiled, baked, and, best of all, fried started to fill the air as they walked towards the temple district.

 _Fried dough, one of the universal goods._ She thought, mind going back the the streets of New Orleans and the noise of the French Quarter. She felt a lump in her throat form at the memory, _I don't have time to think now,_ she bit the inside of her mouth to take her mind off of her thoughts before looking around again.

 _I can't believe I didn't notice this,_ she scanned the area around her as they got closer. Normally the temple district was a calm, sedate place. The housing built around the temple in the district was for the priests, the acolyte and the innates who worked at the temples.

The only outsiders where the people coming to pray or looking for a quiet place.

Today none of the normal calm air of the place was intact.

Merchants had set up stands in all the grassy areas, selling gold (or just gold painted) statues of the animals of the hunt as well as various festival foods, Gisela felt her stomach rumble, she had skipped breakfast after all, and other knick knacks and chotchkies. A buzz of conversation filled the air, the noise of people celebrating after the work of bringing in a harvest.

It was loud. It was chaotic. It was alive.

And Gisela was somehow part of it. Revelers flowed around her and the rest of her group as they made their way in, her stomach largely forgotten as they passed through a square.

A glint in the corner of her eye caught Gisela's attention, _dancers_!

They were not state funded. The longer she looked the more Gisela could tell that their clothes, while gaudy, were cheaply made. The ribbons were rags that had salvaged and resewn and the costumes showed much wear under the gilt and shimmer. Even so they were beautiful.

As Gisela watched she saw then divide into two lines, gold and green. The dancers froze for a moment, twisted into elegant poses as the music frozen with them. Then the two lines seemed to blend back in in a dizzying blur of movement and color, they clasped arms and bowed before flipping back, gold and green now alternating.

The music chose that moment to come back in, it sored high and low, matching the dancers moves as Gisela watched, spell bound by their grace. _I want to move like that someday,_ she thought wistfully as two of the dancers caught the third at the end of an ornate tumbling maneuver.

She was just raising an arm to clap when she felt something grab onto her. Jerking back Gisela saw the angry face of Chiosca. Her eyebrows were shoved together and he eyes were dark with aggravation.

"Why did you wander off, we are going to be late" She snapped before grabbing Gisela's arm again.

Stumbling as she was yanked back to the group by Chiosca Gisela allowed herself one last, longing glance back at the dancers as they started a new routine.

"Look who wandered off" Chiosca said flatly as she dragged Gisela back over to the rest of the group. "Now let's get going, we don't want to be late. Do you know how hard it is to get seats at the temple dance. Honestly you lot have no understanding of how hard we work" She turned back, sharply took a few steps forward beforing looking back over her shoulder, "and no more side trips, alight Gisela"

"Yes mother" Gisela said, subdued. They started walking again, this time Gisela ignored all the noise and lights of the festival and concentrated on tracing the ribbons in Chiosca's braid.

 _Maybe the next dancers will be even better,_ Gisela thought, trying to cheer herself up. Her arm stung from where Chiosca had grabbed it and she rubbed it slightly as they walked.

Chiosca was strong, physically at least.

She flinched away from the stand selling gilded mirrors as they walked but had to pull her attention away from the jewelry stand a little while later. _I want my tools back,_ she thought bitterly. Her tools were a lifetime away, along with everything else she missed.

They passed the well that Gastislion and Maape had made offerings at earlier. It had been hung with vines and gold streamers but the cool grey stone underneath still showed though, its carving of waves untouched.

 _Today is a day of earth but we are still a city of water._ Gisela realized, reading the message in the stone.

Finally they made it to the gates of the temple, they had been flung open to welcome the revelers.

"Come with us please" a priest said as they passed the threshold. "We are honored to have you here"

"No it is our honor" Chiosca deferred politely as she started to follow the priest. Gisela did not see her glance back as she strode forward into the temple.

"You made wonderful time, the initial dance will begin shortly. After that will be a time of reflection and then the festival meal" the priest explained as they walked.

 _They must respect us,_ Gisela inferred. The priest robes were a rare green in a temple of blue. On the Day of Growth Gisela was pretty sure, that a priest of Evneas would be venerated compared to their lower status the rest of the year. _I could be wrong though, it's not like I know that much about temple and their politics. It doesn't matter that much anyways. There's a reason I forgot that today was the festival._

Gisela attempted to distract herself from her thoughts by looking around. The priest, she really did need to find out their name, was deep in conversation with Chiosca but it was to quiet for Gisela to hear what they were saying.

Ignoring them Gisela started to look around the temple, examining the walls with a critical eye.

 _Its really pretty,_ Gisela couldn't help but be awed by the elegance of the temple. Its construction was solid but even with that, beautiful. They passed a mosaic of a women naked save waves she wore as a dress bearing down on a dark shadow, the tiles that making it up matte even as the women seemed to shimmer and move in the morning light.

Even when there was no main design in place smaller mosaics of waves were periodically interposed into the marble.

Age lay heavy over this place as well, it was in the characters on the next mosaic they passed as they headed down a side hallway. It was of two women kissing. One had vines twined in her hair much like Gisela's green ribbons, and was wearing a pale green chiton. The other was dressed in leather chiton, far shorter than the first. Gisela couldn't quite read the characters, _note to self, learn archaic characters,_ but she was pretty sure that it was Evneas kissing her lover, _and learn more gods. It is a beautiful mosaic though._

They entered an expansive room, pushing past a curtain of gold and green streamers. Chiosca exchanged quick words with the priest before walking ahead once again.

"Here is our section" she said, pointing to a set of plain wooden benches about halfway down to the stage. They had a thin green pad on the seats but other than that were bare. _I hope we have a good view,_ she though, examining their line of sight. Looking from side to side Gisela could see some fancier boxes on the edges and above them was another row of seats.

Looking she could see the room was not lit by torches or day light. Instead she could see crystal embedded in the walls each one shining with a brilliant light. _Magic,_ she thought, awed.

As Gisela focused on the glowing stones she felt herself stumble, barely avoiding a faceplant by catching the wooden bench in front of her.

 _Woops. Lets not do that._ Turning away from the magic lights Gisela returned focus to the benches and squeezing past the familles already sitting.

The light cast awkward shadows over their faces as she and her group walked forward, _even if the light wasn't odd I would know them. They look like Chiosca's crowd. She is the one who likes being social._

Making it to their sections of the bench Gisela sat down on the edge. _Stages like this are pretty cool,_ she thought as she stared down. They were in an indoor semicircle amphitheater staring down at a now empty stage.

"How long until this starts" Gisela asked Ca.

"Soon"

Ca had no sooner spoken than the lights went dark, extinguishing all conversation.

One light glowed on stage, a pale gold.

Then another.

And another.

A starry night of motion. The lights swirled and danced on stage, still too dim to illuminate the area around them.

Slowly the stage started to be illuminated as light after light flickered to life and with the light came the people. At first they were just silhouettes, pinpricks of light on the darkened stage but then the people became more defined.

There were ten on stage. They were wearing the traditional forest green chitions and had the green ribbons in their hair, that was normal. Was was not normal were the floating golden lights that shifted with every one of their movements. Three or so lights obited each dancer in lazy irregular circles, providing just enough light to illuminate the stage. It was more than that though, the shifting light was also reflecting off some sort of green reflective surface, _its like sequins!_ Gisela enthused mentally as she watched the shifting green light.

The stillness ended.

They started to dance.

The dance was similar to the one Gisela had seen outside before the festival, they broke into lines and reformed, moving quickly as the shapes changed. The pulled back and moved in swirling around each other. The people were similar.

The magic was different.

The magic was there.

In the light of day the shimmers had come from the ribbons and their motions as the dancers had twirled around their "stage". Here the ribbons were ribbons of light, a rare display of magic. And as they danced they passed the ribbons back and forth so at times one dancer would have more light and another would be in the darkness. _Is it symbolic?_ She couldn't help but wonder, _people redeming each other with the passing of the light, but there is not enough light for everyone- how does that work?_

She had seen dancers before, but none like this.

It was incredible.

 _I want to do that,_ Gisela thought wistfully as the magic shifted. _I want to do magic. Its amazing, they never did anything like this in the Fairy Tail manga._ At least she thought so, actually remembering what happened got harder as time went on. _It doesn't matter much though, I doubt I will go to Fiore, maybe I should go but how would I manage it. It is not like we are actually on good terms county wise._

Suddenly the dancers swung inwards, the lights coalescing into a sphere of gold and green, it burst, illuminating the room in a shower of sparks as they posed.

She had to sit on her hands to keep from applauding.

Then the lights went back out again before reforming on center stage.

A priest came out onto the stage, wrapped in elaborately flowing green robes with elegant gold beading. It was beautiful and elaborate and they seemed to shimmer slightly in the magical spotlight.

"As we finish this cycle and go into the next let's take a moment to think, let us take a moment to grow. Think of who you have wronged and who has wronged you and accept it, prepare to forgive for hate is the fastest way to stop growth" their voice rang out strong though the theater, this was not someone inexperienced in public speaking.

It seemed a stillness fell over the room, before there had been the rustles of clothing and even the small noises of breathing and the child crying somewhere else in the room seemed muffled.

 _In…_

 _Am I angry at someone?_

 _Out…._

She remembered Ca, hands on her hips scolding her for something or another. _Am I mad at Ca?_ She wondered.

 _In…_

 _But Ca was only trying to help me and it's my fault that I am always late._

 _Out…_

She floated in her mind for a moment, the darkness was peaceful even as she felt the wooden bench though the thin padding.

 _In…_

She remembered Chiosca grabbing her arm and yanking her forward.

 _Out…_

 _She is only trying to help me,_ Gisela reasoned as she exhaled. _She thinks that she is my mother and because of that she wants me to be the best daughter that I can be._ Gisela had known that before but somehow thinking it here, in this almost magic place made it feel more real somehow.

She allowed that thought to flow out of her with her breath, returning to her mind.

 _In..._

 _Maybe I should try to mediate again?_

Gisela had stopped for a bit, fed up with her lack of progress and the fact that she could not find away do do it right, _but maybe, maybe here I can._

Holding the picture of magic in her head Gisela exhaled.

 _Out…_

 _In…_

 _She stopped thinking about the her anger and focused on the magic she had just seen_

 _Out…_

 _She stopped feeling the heat that came with many bodies in a small room_

 _In…_

 _She stopped smelling the odd, fresh scented air_

 _Out…_

 _She stopped feeling the hard bench underneath her_

 _In…_

 _She stopped._

 _It was peaceful, calm and clear as she floated motionless and relaxed. She stopped trying to feel and just felt stretching out to the world around her blindly, freely… reaching, pulling anything._

 _Nothing._

 _Then… something._

Focusing on the image of the magic she had just seen Gisela reached blindly stretching out her senses.

She brushed against something and felt herself shiver in response. It felt odd, like a fluffy static shock.

She was just about the reach for it again when her vision turned orange, startling her out of her trance.

She tried to grasp at the feeling but it seemed to slip out of her fingers, leaving her questioning if she had really felt anything after all.

 _What was that?_

Gisela wanted to stay seated and reach back out, see if she had just imagined the something she had felt or if it had been real.

She felt tears form in her eyes from the sudden change of dark to light.

"It's time to go" someone said sharply.

Gisela glared at Ca, "I know".

Rolling her eyes Gisela pushed herself up off the bench, shaking the pins and needles out of her limbs, _maybe it was just pins and needles I felt,_ Gisela thought and felt her heart sink.

She didn't have time to continue thinking as they walked back outside. She rubbed her eyes at the second sudden change in illumination. _We definitely took a different route,_ she realized as she looked around. A buffet had been prepared for them. Tables had been set up laden with food. There were all sorts of savory pastries layed out, interspersed with various other dishes and best of all, humus!

Getting into line after her group, Gisela waited impatiently for the hummus. She got a bit of the spanakopita and some of the potato dish. As she served herself she couldn't help but hum, _potatoes, potatoes, potatoes… where did that come from?_ She wondered.

 _No matter,_ she thought as she spooned hummus onto the rest of her plate, grabbing some chips to eat with it.

"I'm going to find somewhere to sit", She let Lynoosne know as she carefully balanced her plate on one hand.

Ducking and weaving through the crowd Gisela found a quiet corner to sit in. Shifting her plate from her hand to her lap, Gisela started to make quick work off her found.

 _I think I did feel something when I meditated,_ she tried to recreate the feeling of fuzzy warmth that she thought she vaguely remembered. I _had moved away from my family and was just breathing… what did I do._

She wanted to scream her annoyance to the world, she was so close.

"What's with that face Gisela, today's a festival" Gisela looked up into Erani's grinning face. Her green hair had been pulled back by a gold circlet and she was wearing a jade colored chiton, its embroideries were, as per tradition, gold but to Gisela's surprise they also held bits of blue twined in to the gold as a secondary, but still constant, presence.

"I was just thinking of the magic, I wonder how they did that" Gisela said, _hide a lie with the truth and all…_

"It was one person doing the light magic, his name is Dariun. He works for the temple of Qosasis as an alycote. I'll tell him you liked his magic, did you like the dancers as well they worked really hard on coordinating all the magic and movements"

"Yea" Gisela said, her mind drifting back to the dance, "they were amazing"

"What I think is amazing is that you totally forgot about the festival" Erani said, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"How did you know" Gisela asked, surprised, _did she talk to Ca or something?_

"You just told me", Erani gleefully told Gisela before turning more serious, "really though, you need to pay more attention, I know your family is unaligned and all but this is a yearly festival, you should pay more attention"

"I know, I should" Gisela said awkwardly, she did try to keep track of the important festivals but they weren't natural to her, _the gods could be real though. After all it's not like reincarnation is impossible, I'm living proof of that. I wish school reminded us of the holidays like they did Before, I know religion is family taught here and all but it is still annoying._

She finished eating while talking to Erani about the festival, _apparently it is also a friends responsibility to explain festivals if your parents don't,_ Gisela thought, slightly amused.

Even so, Erani's explanation was good, _I was right,_ came the satisfied thought. _The light was about forgiveness and how it should all be given, and the mirrors were self reflection._

"Thanks" Gisela said.

Eventually the conversation moved back to school topics and they were just in the middle of a debate about Fiore's actions during the Second Trade War and their use of mages when something interrupted Gisela's concentration.

"-Sela, Gisela"

Turning her head to pinpoint the sound off the calling Gisela saw Ca calling for her.

"See you Erani". Nodding to her school friend Gisela got back up and walked over, "time to go?"

"Yup, Mom says we don't want to overstay our welcome"

"Kay"

The sun was setting as they made their way back to the house but the party was in full swing. At one point Gisela was sure she saw Mr. Cornwallis kissing someone before he whirled back off into the dance.

Back at home she carefully undid her braids before crawling under her covers, it was time to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

In which progress is actually made and the author tries to write a myth. Also tis is now above 20000 words which is awesome!

XXX

 _Come on, come on._ Gisela glared at the sun outside willing it to set faster, willing the teacher to end class faster. The festival was over, school had started and she wanted out. She fidgeted, shaking her legs under the table to try and release some of her excess energy.

Erani poked her under the desk, her glare saying "calm down, you're distracting me" without any words.

Gisela tried to breathe and center herself, to focus on what the instructor was saying, and and she succeeded… for five seconds.

Then it was back to glaring at the sun, _come on, come on_.

"- cause of the Strait War"

"Wha?" Gisela said, swinging her head back, _oops I really need to stop doing that._

"I said" Instructor Slanfo replied sharply, "what was the cause of the Strait War?"

Gisela grasped wildly for an answer before rallying "Minstrel attacked convoys of common lacrima"

"Correct, Minstrel threw the first blow of the Strait War when they attacked an undefended convoy of common mid grade lacrima that were being shipped to Fiore for trade" Instructor Slanfo affirmed, "I am so glad you were paying attention". The smirk on her face made it obvious that she knew Gisela's mind was elsewhere.

Gisela tried not to wince at the tone, _point taken…_ she thought guiltily.

Glancing to the side Gisela could see Erani smirking at her, _screw you,_ she thought childishly.

She couldn't help it, today, after school she could finally, finally go back to the library. If that wasn't something to be excited about than Gisela wasn't sure what was. So what her thoughts wandered a bit, she was excited. She was allowed to be happy.

On the board the instructor was sketching out a chalk version of the strait between Caelum and Minstrel, complete with little labeled capitals.

"Does anyone know the capital of Minstrel" she asked, chalk hovering over the board. "Sairen", she called, not looking back to see if anyone was raising their hands. _Typical,_ Gisela thought, amused, _I'm not the only victim here_.

"The capital city of Minstrel is Ferom, incidentally Ferom is the only city in Minstrel not to be part of a province"

 _And now I remember why I don't stand out as much as I could, thank you Sairen for helping me hide my freakishness_ , Gisela thought, impressed by just how much Sairen knew.

"There will be a quiz next class on the beginning of the Strait War and its leaders, make sure to read the book we sent home with you all." she said as she started to wipe down the board, "class dismissed".

Gisela didn't slow down, didn't look back as she darted out of the building, barely remembering to grab her back on the way out.

She ducked and weaved around people, cutting though all the back ways she knew in her haste.

Finally she arrived.

Unhesitatingly Gisela pushed open the hard, wooden door that lead to the books.

Gisela felt something settle in her as she entered. Breathing in she could smell parchment, ink, and something that read simply as book mixing with the smells of the market. It felt a little like home. It had even the first time she had stepped in with Chiosca, and promptly gotten lost among the shelves, a few months earlier.

 _First the desk,_ Gisela reminded herself, _I need to see if my pass still works since it has been so long since I have been here. Then I will start reading._

The entrance way was beautiful, and even as distracted as she was Gisela couldn't help but notice another mosaic of two woman hunting. One of them had their hands on the other positioning her arms so she could shot a bow. _It's the one I saw in the temple! Or similar anyways. The craftsmanship is awesome_ she thought as she looked at how carefully the small tiles had been set.

"Gisela I haven't seen you for awhile"

Turning to spot the voice Gisela grinned, "Hi, Ms. Hytica, I'm back"

"I noticed" came the dry reply, "may I ask why the long absence. I haven't seen you since your mother came in and dragged you out a few weeks back."

Gisela inspected the floor, it was a very nice floor. The stone blocks were joined together expertly at the seams and it had been smoothed and weathered with age. It didn't make snarky comments at her. She liked the floor.

"Gisela…", even looking down Gisela could hear the raised eyebrow in the librarian's voice.

"Mother said I couldn't vist" Gisela replied, keeping the bitterness out of her voice the best she could.

"And she forgave you for the festival didn't she? Well I hope you have learned how to keep time better because we have gotten some new books."

"Really" Gisela said, swinging her head back up to meet the librarian's eyes.

"Yeah, I remember you were try to read about The Quiet One before you left and were disappointed that we didn't have anything beyond myths and a few festival books."

Gisela remembered those books, they had been interesting but they were really just quick mentions and when she had asked if they had anything else she had been told no. "Have you gotten more books?" she inquired, feeling her hopes rise. _Maybe they were just checked out or something and now that they are back I can read them!_

"Not exactly", Gisela could hear the grin in her voice, "but I was able to request a book on loan for a few weeks. I was going to surprise you but then you didn't come for awhile."

"So you had to send the book back" Gisela felt her hopes sink, she had been so close.

"Luckily they were busy with the festival, you came back right in time"

"So you still have it" Gisela said quickly, excitement lending speed to her voice. _Maybe I don't have to break into the temple after all! Well, not that I could really._

"Yep. It's called _The Start of the Hidden One_ by Sonyai Dawse, a former priest of Qosasis from around 150 years ago, it's really good"

"How do you know that?"

"How do you think? While I was oh so generously waiting for you I read it myself"

"Typical". Gisela snarked back, pulling a pout.

"Do you want this book or not brat, I could just send it back"

Gisela felt a spike of fear, "no no! I want to read it, thank you so much for getting it for me, I really appreciate it"

Ms. Hytica's lips twisted into a mischievous smirk, "that's more like it, now come one, I have it in the back and I am assuming you are going to keep better track of time, right Gisela? I don't want to have Ms. Raimu coming back in and explaining to me that you are banned again"

"You knew!" Gisela said looking up at the librarian as they started walking.

"Yes, what did you expect"

"Why did you make me tell you then?" _of course Chiosca would do that,_ she thought glumly before brightening up, _I'm glad I didn't try and sneak in them, be positive Gisela!_

"I wanted to make sure you were honest. No point in being nice to a lying brat"

"Your going to keep calling me a brat aren't you. Librarians are supposed to be polite"

"Who told you that. Besides brats like you aren't supposed to be in the library alone. You are lucky I let you in"

"And I am very grateful" Gisela continued smoothly. _I really am, libraries are awesome and this is a really nice library._

Seemingly surprised but Gisela's sudden agreement the librarian stopped needling her and they continued in silence. Gisela was just about to turn off at her normal reading spot when the older (biologically at least) woman grabbed her sleeve. "Not that way today, you need to get your book after all"

"Right" _why would it be held with the normal books, think Gisela think_ , she scolded herself as she followed the women down a corridor. Most of the reading areas and book rooms were on the outside or had pass through windows to allow light in, she had asked why they didn't have lighting here before and gotten a dirty look for it. _Well books are worth a lot and however they do electricity could cause fire's so I guess it makes sense that-_

Gisela couldn't help but gasp, as they pushed through the door that lead to the private areas of the library she could see the glow of the crystals. "There like the ones I saw at the temple" she couldn't help but say as she looked at the warmly glowing crystals.

"Yeah. I know that there are new non torch lights catching on but those still carry a risk of fire and even if it is a pain to rely on magic these lights are what are best for the books and that is what is most important"

 _That is such a librarian statement… not that it isn't true, guess I'm a book person too._

"Why don't you have these for the rest of the library" Gisela asked, her curiosity aroused, _it doesn't make much sense just to have them on the inside. Unless they are hard to make or take a lot of magic or need to be renewed a lot or why don't I know more about this,_ she thought, fed up with her suppositions.

"We don't want to bother the temple of Qosasis to much, you know they like to pass unnoticed and having magic lights in the rest of the library would be a pain. Not to mention that we do not need magic where we are blessed with sunlight and to use it would be a waste and a shame. Where did you see them before?"

"How do you know this isn't my first time?" Gisela rebutted.

"Your reaction, you were surprised but when people see them for the first time there is normally more shock. Oh, and you just told me"

"Oh", Gisela repeated. _I can't believe I fell for that._ She facepalmed mentally, _you win that one, you win that one._

"So where did you see them" the orange haired women prompted again.

"My' here she hesitated awkwardly for a moment before continuing, "my family got to go to the dance at the temple. I they had them lighting up the walls, they are really pretty aren't they?" Gisela said as she admired the shining lights.

She turned her head, looking at them out of the corner of her eye to avoid light blindness. The hall illuminated by the lights was simple, its sturdy stone blocks bare, there were none of the designs that were scattered of the more public parts of the library.

"That must have been nice, I got to see them practice and it was amazing"

"You got to see them practice?"

"I have connections", she teased, winking as she did so, "but you got to see the actual show so I don't know why you would be jealous. I wish I could have been invited"

"It was beautiful, who did the lights? Did they all do it or was it just one person?"

"Oh, that was Dariun, he was actually behind the curtains manipulating all the lights at once"

"That must have taken a ton of coordination" Gisela remarked, pictureing the way the lights had swirled around each other seemingly controlled by the dancers, "it looked like they were all in control of their own lights"

"I'll tell them you appreciate it. Even with magic they did work incredibly hard in order to properly honor our goddess"

"Thanks"

Turning down another well lit but plain hallway they arrived at a simple room. "I'll go in a get it, it will only take a moment. I'd invite you in but my office is a mess"

"Thanks" she repeated, _I wonder what she means by mess._ It was so tempting to take a peek in, to try see but more than that Gisela wanted this book. Before she had been banned she had come to the library- at first with Chiosca or Ca for children's books then on her own. She had tried to find more on Qosasis but there had been very little.

 _To go in, to not go in, to go in, to not go in,_ the mused as she pictured a daisy in her head. She was just about to knock on the door and ask if she would be out soon when the door swung back open.

"No peeking" Ms. Hytica came out, carefully closing the door so Gisela couldn't see in.

"Anyways, look what I have" she bragged, holding up an very old looking book in a, now, white gloved hand. The cover was black and embossed with silver in elegant swirls with no title on the outside. It looked magical, _I can only hope that you can read a book by its cover._

Reaching for the book the librarian jerked it out of her grap, "ah ah ah, I have to give you some rules first"

"But I know the rules, you gave me the lay down like the first five times that I came here" Gisela retorted impatiently, _she was so close._

"But there are more rules, and if you want the book you have to listen to my spiel first. Don't worry, I'll keep it short. I know little children like you have itsy bitsy attention spans. Really if you can't listen then there is no real reason why I should let you read this book"

"Sorry, I'm just really excited"

"Right, well I need to give this book back tomorrow so today is your only time with it and you can't take it out of the library. Also you need to stop by a basin to clean and dry your hands before touching this book. You can not make marks in it and if you drop it you will be charged, understand"

"Yes, wash hands, handle with care, do not take it out and, do not mark it up", Gisela parotted back.

"Good brat, now let's go". Putting the book into the leather bag that Gisela hadn't noticed the orange haired women grab, as fixated as she was on the book.

They walked back through the halls, passing the mosaic of the two women hunting, _I need to ask about that sometime, I think one is Evneas but I don't know the other and this is going to drive me nuts. But book. One fact than another,_ Gisela reminded herself, returning her focus to the much more important object.

The basin was in a small chamber off the entrance as part of a fountain. Water flowed constantly out the "spout" of the water fall into the basin in a very fancy sink. Using the bar of unscented soap that rested near by Gisela scrubbed her hands vigorously.

"That good?", she asked as she showed her now shiny, clean hands to the older woman (at least physically, she wasn't sure about mentally).

"Looks good" she said as she inspected Gisela's hands. "Now dry them off and then you can get started"

Following the librarian's instructions Gisela carefully dried her hands, making sure that they were not even lingeringly damp, _that should be good._

"Right, I have to stay in the room while you are reading that so just take a seat over there". The librarian gestured elegantly at a desk and chair right on the other side of the arch into the main library.

Gisela reached forward once more to grab the book, she was close, she was so close when again it was pulled out off her reach. She looked up, meeting the other woman's golden eyes plaintively, "what is it now" she said, trying very hard to keep the whine out of her voice.

"Even if you are a brat I don't want you to get banned on my account, what time do you need to leave"

"Around four by the clock" Gisela said, having spotted the ornate old clock behind the main desk.

"Right, here you go brat" she said and offred the book once more.

Gingerly Gisela took the book from the lady's hands. It felt like holding a, heavy, piece of history. She gently took the book over to the desk and laid it out.

Then it was finally, finally time to read.

She carefully flipped the book open, _The Start of The Hidden One_ had been elegantly written in deep black ink on the creamy yellow page.

 _This is a beautiful book,_ Gisela realized, awe covering her thoughts.

The first few chapters she read were interesting, they detailed the story of when the world was new. They told of the four births, of how the ocean rose cradling the land. Then they told of fire, how it arose of pure energy till the land and the sea called life to the air. They told of how the air woke in balance, playing tricks on the waves and stirring up gales. A final reckless force born unbound and balanced. The four then lived in harmony, a peace of the elements and their lesser children. Than a fifth was born from a union of the four, both bidden and unbidden. It broke the rules that no one, no deity should break and thus was changed until the darkness came.

The four soon fell to darkness, even fires light was soon extinguished by the shadows. But for every dark there is a light, and with the weakening of the four the fifth awoke and pulled on the power that was gifted to it.

 _And thus the Last One, the Hidden One came._ Gisela read, riveted by the story. _Because for every light there is a darkness and for every darkness there comes a light. Breaking though the chains that they had allowed to hold them they came to the rescue of their brethren, calling forth the powers as they reached out to the world. They created their own strength, drawn through them and released it. They shaped the energy that the dark one could not reach and wielded it to fight their brethren._

 _As the Dark One receded before the onslaught the other four awoke and added their power, finally driving back the Dark One, trapping it in the very bonds that once held the Hidden One. Victory one they turned to face their brethren who had aided, who had reinforced them unasked for and made a deal. They would accept The Hidden One's power so long as they bound its strength for their aid, so the power would not be turned against the four like the dark ones. So it is that no temple of The Hidden One stands alone, their great power used as reinforcement for the others._

 _That's new,_ Gisela thought, shocked. _I never really heard much about Qosasis before._ She was about the keep reading when a neatly clipped hand waved in her face, "time to go brat"

 _I don't want to,_ Gisela thought rebelliously, _but if I stayed now it will be a pain later so…_ "Thanks for letting me read this, is there a way I can keep going with it later" she asked, trying hard not to beg.

"I'll see what I can do, now scat brat. I don't run a daycare here"

Carefully laying the book down Gisela darted around the librarians and out the library with only one look back at the book she had left laying innocently on the desk, _goodbye my friend_.

 _I didn't really learn that much about magic from that book but the origin book I read last time hardly mentioned Qosasis except to talk about the other deities magnaminty in allowing Qosasis to serve with them. This book was written by a priest of Qosasis so I guess it makes sense that it was much warmer to Qosasis through which it cool. Bias and point of view are really interesting._

Her musing carried her back to the house, quietly entering she heard voices from the dining room, "she will be late, mark my words. I know I had to forgive her something at the festival but really that girl has her head in the clouds- if I hadn't been there for her birth I wouldn't have believed a girl so feckless could be my child. Honestly I know you think that will help her but if she can't even make it back from the library on time than how can we trust her to-"

Not waiting for the rest of the tirad Gisela pushed open the door, "I'm back" she said sharply, cutting off the rest of Chiosca's tirade.

Seeming as though Gisela had been able to catch Chiosca off guard for once the woman stopped immediately, "Gisela, you made it back, one time!"

"I told you she could dear" Lynoonse said before turning his attention to Gisela, "why don't you sit down for dinner we haven't started yet and the servant is finally back from his vacation"

It was true, Gisela could make out the serving platters on the table and as she took a seat the siblings came out of the other rooms.

"Glad you made it on time" Ca said, not noticing the atmosphere as she sat down in her place, Gastislion and Maape mimicking her.

The dinner passed awkwardly, Chiosca and Lynoosne seemed to be sharing significant glances during lulls in conversation and Gisela's mind was racing trying to keep what she had just read fast in her mind.

As soon as she could leave the table she did, carefully picking up her plate as she made her excuses to go back upstairs- it was too dark to mediate outdoors. Sitting cross legged on her bed, sandals kicked off her feet and sitting innocently in the corner, Gisela started to breathe.

Gisela let her body relax as she closed her eyes and sunk into her soft mattress.

 _In…_

She stopped thinking about the library

 _Out…_

She stopped feeling the slight warmth of the evening.

 _In…_

She stopped smelling the fragrant aromas of the dinner she had just eaten.

 _Out…_

She stopped hearing the rustling of the wind.

 _In…_

She stopped.

It was peaceful, calm and clear as she floated motionless and relaxed. She stopped trying to feel and just felt stretching out to the world inside her blindly, freely… reaching, pulling anything.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Not even the hint that she had felt at the dance. Slowly Gisela came out of her trance, thinking all the time.

 _What am I not doing,_ she thought desperately before thinking about the book she had read earlier. _Qosasis does magic, and it was most likely written by a mage. What did they do that I am not doing…_ suddenly it hit her., _Qosasis reached out, I'm reaching in. Is it really that simple..._

Gisela let her body relax as she closed her eyes and sunk into her soft mattress.

 _In…_

She stopped thinking about the book, keeping her plan steady but allowing it to drift.

 _Out…_

She stopped feeling the slight warmth of the evening.

 _In…_

She stopped smelling the fragrant aromas of the dinner she had just eaten.

 _Out…_

She stopped hearing the rustling of the wind.

 _In…_

She stopped.

It was peaceful, calm and clear as she floated motionless and relaxed. She stopped trying to feel and just felt stretching out to the world inside her blindly, freely… reaching, pulling anything.

She turned her focus outwords, straining against the darkness, calling the world to her.

Nothing…

Than something…

It was like a mirage at the corner of her eye, the more she focused on it the less it was there but if she drifted it would drift closer it was almost within reach when a sudden impact surprised her. She jolted forward, smashing against someone's face and reeling back.

"Parents want to talk to you" Ca informed Gisela crossly, still rubbing her face. _It's your fault,_ Gisela thought slightly spitfully even as she rubbed her own forehead. She uncrossed her legs and allowed them to dangle off the bed, trying to shake the kinks out of them.

"Do I have too" Gisela said, still massaging her poor face. _Now off all times, I had something that time and now its gone again…_

"Yep, it looks like it's important, so I would hurry down. You know what Mom's like, besides it's your own fault for leaving dinner so fast, its like you don't want to spend time with us" Ca retorted briskly as she yanked Gisela upright with surprisingly strong arms.

"All right, all right" Gisela soothed as she shock herself out of Ca's grasp, _Ca is just exaggerating,_ Gisela hoped as she headed down stairs.

Her hopes were to no avail. The formal postures of both her parents as they sat with their after dinner tea were as large a hint as their first words to her, "Gisela we have decided something"

 _Oh Great._


	7. Chapter 7

"What did you decide?", Gisela inquired, feeling on edge. _I don't need this right now. I'm already in school and I have tried to listen to them and I am doing my best even if they are not my family and I am just a replacement and what more can they do to me?_

Chiosca seemed to fidget a bit before glancing at Lynoosne, their eyes met and Gisela could tell they were having an unspoken debate. Lynoosne looked away first. _Looks like he lost this one, guess it's his job to be the bearer of bad news._

Meeting Gisela's eyes with his own deep brown he replied steadily, "you will be sailing with me on the first voyage of the new year"

 _Oh._ It felt like the bottom had dropped out of her world. She wasn't stable but she had found a balance, she was doing okay.

"Why" Gisela burst out, confused. _I thought helping out at the shop was enough, and an apprenticeship is my choice not theirs_.

"You haven't shown much interest in the family stores and we believe that your more reckless tendencies will be better served on a ship", Chiosca interjected. _Reckless tendencies_ , _sure,_ Gisela snarked back mentally, trying to distract herself from the feeling of impending doom.

"Winter trade will be starting soon and you will need to be drilled on the parts of ships as well as trade routes and working on your Common. We know that you have been doing well for in school purposes but travel requires a higher degree of fluency- even if it is only to Minstrel"

"I" Gisela floundered for something to say, some way to argue. She didn't want to get on a sailboat and try to deal with Minstrel. She was actually making progress with her magic, she was learning. She was coping.

"Gisela this is for your own good" Lynoosne said, "you are getting older and it will be good for you to have some knowledge of the other side of our family business. Besides, spend some time with your father for once" he continued with a quick grin, attempting to lighten the mood.

 _I don't think they are going to budge._ Looking at her parents faces it was obvious that this was something they had been discussing for awhile, at not something that they were willing to budge on. _At least I will get a break from school?_ Gisela thought, trying to be positive, trying to shore herself back up.

"It will be one of the beging trips so it will be shorted, after the migration. I know you might be nervous about ships but you can always talk to your siblings and learn as you go. The trip to Minstrel is a much shorter trip than the winter runs that we make to Fiore"

 _That's something. No sea snakes for me and the less time I spend trapped on a boat the better._ "Can I be excused now?" Gisela asked, _before you guys find something else that I just have to do._

"Yes Gisela, just keep in mind that you should be reading your father's manual on sailing in order to prepare for next spring"

"I understand" Gisela said as she made her second quick exit of the day, _that's it. I'm going to bake._ She took a deep breath, trying to stabilize herself again. _S_ he pushed open the door to the kitchen.

It was dim save for the thin beam of light from the open door, casting a bright line on to the counter. Even so most of the familiar room was in shadow. _I thought_ _Mr. Cornwallis would still be here cleaning up._

Gisela jolted as she heard the sound of something falling. Shifting she shoved the door open, light flooding the kitchen.

 _What._ Gisela couldn't think, she could only stare as a bare chested Mr. Cornwallis looked awkwardly at her, still embracing another man, _what_.

A silence formed and stretched as both parties stood awkwardly, waiting to see what the other would do first.

The absurdity of what was in front of her distracted her from what she had been told before. Gisela grasped wildly for something to do, something to say. She had never walked in on anyone kissing before! Not even Before! What was she supposed to do!

Carefully disentangling himself from the other guy Mr. Cornwallis stood next to him.

Gisela still had no idea what to do.

"Gisela", Mr. Cornwallis said with barely any awkwardness, "may I present to you my dear love, my precious Doran Duststone"

"Hi" Gisela said, trying to keep the awkwardness out of her own voice, "I'm Gisela, I live here"

"I am aware" Doran said gravely and extended a dark hand to her, his left, part of Gisela noticed distantly, "it is a pleasure to meet such and excellent cook. Destrian loves to talk about your baking.

"My words are an oration my dear, and oration", Mr. Cornwallis interjected, pride obvious in his voice. Gisela felt herself warming to the stranger, it was awkward, yes, but he didn't seem like a bad person.

Making a decision Gisela reached out and shook his hand politely, making sure that her grasp was to custom.

Looking up to meet his brown eyes, she forced herself to keep her graze above the neck, _this is a totally normal meeting, you did not just walk in on two old guys making out in the kitchen_. She repeated to herself as she shook his hand solemnly.

"It is good to meet you too" she said _Yay, that didn't sound awkward,_ Gisela cheered, _but we are still standing around in a mostly dark kitchen after I walked in on people kissing, I hope this never happens again._

There was another period of silence after the handshake broke, again neither party quite knew where to go from here. However, this time it was Gisela who broke the silence.

"I was wondering if I could bake something? I don't know if you are still cleaning up or something but I would love to make something. You could even serve it for breakfast tomorrow?" she offered.

"Wonderful idea, I was thinking of spanakopita for the breaking of the fast tomorrow. Your aid would be treasured", Mr. Cornwallis declaimed. "I have already commenced with the filling, if you wish you could aid with the crust"

"I must" Gisela said, enjoying the rhyme.

"May I help", Doran said, interrupting the conversation and the rhyme scheme. "I am good at making phyllo and it gives me something to do other than just hang around"

Gisela debated for a second, normally she baked alone having to quick a temper if someone messed up in the kitchen but if he ran an inn that he could be a good baker. _Besides_ , Gisela mused, _I don't want to make this awkward again. We just got out of the "what do I do help this shouldn't have happened who has to acknowledge what just happened first" stage of this whole incident, I don't want to go back there again._

"Let's give it a try then" Gisela said. She flashed a quick grin her decision made. "Can one of you two hit the lights though, it's still dark in here"

"Right" Mr. Cornwallis said, turning on the lights and illuminating the kitchen. Stepping up onto her step stool Gisela grabbed one of the ceramic mixing bowls off of the shelf. Turning back around Gisela felt relieved, _they pulled their chitons up, progress!_

She had to savor the small moments.

Measuring out the flours, both white and a touch of whole wheat Gisela briskly whisked them together. She then added in a dash of salt.

Nudging a well into the middle of the flours she turned back to Daron, "oil and vinegar?"

He came to her side and Gisela watched him like a hawk as he carefully measured first the olive oil and than the vinegar into the well that she has made in the mix.

She punched a wooden spoon into the mix and started to stir. The vinegar and oil were soon absorbed and she she stirred more and more crumbs formed on her spoon. The mix was still too dry to be a proper pie dough though.

"Is the water heated" Gisela called out as she finished blending the mix together.

"Yeah, we were just waiting on that when… let's talk about it while the dough rests. Do you want me to kneed?", he offered.

"I got it" Gisela said, barely acknowledging the first thing that he said. The dough quickly got to thick for her to mix with the spoon and she plunged her hands into the warm, sticky mixture. Working it was soothing, even if this wasn't a yeast bread that required a long time to kneed it was still something that she could take out all her stress on without hurting anything.

 _That should do it,_ Gisela thought, inspecting the smooth dough that had formed under her kneading, "what do you think?" she asked in the spirit of cooperation.

Daron poked the dough, "looks good to me", he said with a shrug.

"Alright then, time to let it rest." She used the spoon to help her split the dough into two pieces.

"You almost done with the filling Desty" Doran called out as he wandered over to the stove. Gisela could see Mr. Cornwallis stirring the filling on top of the bruner. It smelled delicious, _Doran calls him Desty_. Gisela couldn't help but be amused of the though, _I wonder if they are dating…_ without the baking to distract her Gisela felt her mind going back to what she had seen earlier.

"Wana sit down" she asked, catching Doran's eye before pointing to the small table next to the door.

"Sure, good work on the crust. This will be one great pie. I admit I'm jealous, you get to eat his cooking all the time" Doran said half jokingly as he came over and pulled out one of the study, plain wooden chairs and took a seat. He leaned back, the picture of relaxation.

"Yeah, its good cooking" Gisela agreed as she inhaled, savoring the savory smells that came from the pot. _This will be a very good pie,_ she thought happily.

"It provides me with great jubilation to know that my creations grant you happiness", Mr. Cornwallis added to the idle chatter as the pot on the stove hissed. From her angle Gisela could see him briskly shifting the spatula, sauteing whatever was in the pot. With even shift of the spatula a new wave of savory smells came out off the pot, it was very distracting.

"May I request you bide your time until I may entre this conversation?"

"Sure" Gisela said, echoed by Doran. Their focus shifting from the smells for a few seconds.

 _I really don't want to talk about this but as it is it is a total elephant in the room so I suppose we have no choice._ Gisela tried to keep it in proportion, it wasn't that she minded relationships, she just hated seeing people kiss. It was something that had haunted her in both lives, an instinctive, knee jerk yuck! the second she saw anybody kissing.

 _Nowhere to go but through,_ Gisela said, trying to pump herself up to face the awkwardness head on as Mr. Cornwallis walked over from the stove, leaving the spatula next to the pan.

"I apologies if I create a problem for you but may I request that you keep this indiscretion from the mistress" he requested as he sat down.

"Of course I won't tell" Gisela said sharply, "it's not like you did anything wrong" _it was gross and I hate seeing it but kissing isn't wrong or something that people should get in trouble for. It's just not my cup of tea._

"But I did, you see", Mr. Cornwallis said, Gisela was just about to rebuke his statement sharply when he continued, "it was very rude of me to invite a stranger into your house when I am so generously employed here and for that you have my apologies"

"Thats why your worried?" Gisela asked, surprised. _I thought it was because they were gay, it wouldn't surprise me if they were against that,_ she thought, trying to remember if Chiosca or Lynoosne had ever said anything about same sex relationships.

"Why else? This is Caelum" Doran said fiercely.

"Oh" Gisela said, it felt like she had the wind knocked out of her, _they have no prejudice against same sex relationships._ It was like her world had been suddenly turned on edge, Gisela felt naerusa rolling in her stomach fought to contain it, it wasn't the relationships that hurt- it was the idea of it.

 _I really am an outsider, I don't belong here, it's not right that I am here- how could I forget that._ It felt like losing her home all over again, like everything had been turned upside down and Gisela couldn't breathe. _It's a good thing!_ Gisela forced herself to remember, _it's so so good that it isn't even something they think about, now take a deep breath and get back into it, you don't have away to talk about this without showing how much of a freak you are- and that's if they believe you._

Thoughts shoved into her mental closet for a different time, Gisela took a deep breath. She felt her lungs strain as she inhaled, holding that tension until she couldn't anymore.

Mr. Cornwallis and Doran were both looking at her, _I have to reassure them,_ Gisela reminded herself, snapping back to reality, pulling a mask down over her face to hide the turmoil that was rolling in her belly.

"Gisela are you-" Mr. Cornwallis started to say worriedly.

"I'm fine." Gisela said trying not to snap, "I won't tell either, sorry for being nosy. Should we get back to work on the pie? I can get the crust rolled out"

"Thank you" Doran said and Gisela could see the tension leach out of him as she got up.

The rest of the time felt blurred to her, she rolled out the first sheet of dough carefully. Doran passed her the pot from on the stove and she filled the pie with the still warm filling. Carefully she laid the top sheet of crust down, crimping and twisting the edges to form an elegant seal.

She stubbled almost falling off as she tried to step back to view her work.

"Gotcha" Mr. Corwallis said as she helped her to stand upright, "what are you going to put on it"

Gisela looked at the blank expanse of the crust, just waiting for something to decorate it.

Taking the fork she was passed Gisela grinned, she knew what she wanted to decorate the pie with.

Carefully she dotted out two D's and a heart around them.

"Gisela" Mr. Cornwallis said and even though it was a warning Gisela could hear the warmth in his voice, _good. At least they can be happy, even so, I don't know if Chiosca or Lynoosne would want to see a pie decorated like this..._

"I know" Gisela said as she started to connect the lines, hiding the Ds and the heart in an intricate geometric pattern.

"We'll know it's here" she said as she finished hiding the design, "you look very cute together, bye", she added impishly before darting out off the kitchen.

Even as she ran up the stairs Gisela could feel her temporary mask crumbling to pieces. She slipped into her bed quietly, Ca and Maape were already curled up in their respective beds and looked to be asleep.

She lay in her own, not bothering with the linen sheet and pulled her legs up to her face. Somehow, somehow she had fooled herself into thinking that she wasn't a stranger in a strange land, that it was just like her own home but it wasn't. She wanted home. She didn't fit here. _They don't have any off the same problems. They don't like magic but why would same sex marriage be something seen as wrong multi-universally. It makes no sense._ She felt so stupid as she remembered all the pictures of the two woman kissing in the temple, _how did I not put it together._

Gisela felt hot tears run down her face as she bit back a sob, trying to keep quiet. She didn't want to wake them, she didn't want them to see her like this.

She couldn't let them see her like this, she had no explanation for why seeing two guys kissing and not feeling like it was a big deal at all hurt so much.

 _Why am I so upset,_ Gisela thought, reaching desperately for an answer, _I never had a problem with same sex relationships before, I have always been a supporter. Now, here where everyone thinks that way,_ and she was pretty sure that Mr. Cornwallis's reaction, or lack of reaction, was normal based on memories and small interactions that she had just brushed off before, _it hurts_.

 _Nobody ever explained this to me,_ she thought still miserable, still feeling like she had been broken into shards, sharp and breakable.

She knew the answer, culture, _I don't fit here, I don't think the way that they do. It's just more proof of what I already know, Gisela doesn't fit here because I don't fit here, I shouldn't be here._

The thought surprised more sobs out of her and she tried to curl up even tighter as she sobbed, unsure of what she was sobbing about. _I should be happy, this is great, this is what people back at home dreamed off._ But somehow, somehow it still hurt.

"Gisela" a sleepy voice muttered from a bed over.

Gisela tried to wipe away her tears but they only started coming faster. She tasted something metallic on her tongue, had she bit it that hard?

"Go to sleep Ca" Gisela stuttered out to no avail. She could hear the quiet footsteps padding her way a few seconds before she felt arms around her. Unwillingly she felt herself relax, she had always loved hugs.

"Oh, Gisela, I heard that they were planning to send you with dad next time. It's going to be great, I'm sure you will be able to learn a lot"

 _She thinks I'm sad about Minstrel,_ Gisela thought incredulously, she hadn't even thought of that since she had seen Doran and Mr. Cornwallis kissing. The thought off that triggered a new wave of sobs and she tasted more metal as she tried to hold them back, she didn't want to wake Maape.

"Gisela its okay" Ca tried to sooth as she ran a hand though Gisela's tangled brown hair. "I know you will miss home and it's okay to be afraid of change but you will be fine."

"It still hurts" Gisela sobbed trying and failing to contain her feelings. "I miss home" she said, seemingly unbidden.

"You're still here silly" Ca said, "and even if you weren't its okay to miss home. Just don't let that ruin everything, things change and that's okay"

"What if I don't want them to change, what if I can never go home", Gisela retorted bitterly.

"Then you find a new home," Ca said and took a deep breath before continuing, "its okay to miss home, I already said that. But you can't stop living your life because you are can't go back. After our grandma and grandpa died I was really sad- but they wouldn't have wanted me to be and it's the same way. They were my home and I can never go back to them. It's okay to miss home but you can find new homes, if- if we were gone then I know I would want you to live"

"Why," Gisela begged, confusion evident in her voice. Ca was trying to say something and Gisela could almost grasp it but it slipped out off her reach like a ghost, like the magic Gisela was trying so hard to harness.

"Because you're my little sister, silly"

Somehow, even in her head Gisela didn't have the energy to refute that statement.


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up the next morning was odd.

Gisela felt empty, but not the emptiness that came of loss or grief, the emptiness that Gisela was most familiar with.

No, this was the emptiness of relief, of having poured out violent, bitter emotion after emotion until she could finally feel again. Until she felt worn and stretched, but in a good way. Like she had run a mile or finished a hard workout.

It was a new type of emptiness, and a much more welcome one.

Gisela was pretty sure that she had fallen asleep in Ca's arms the night before, worn out from crying.

She could feel her cheek color when she thought of how Ca had seen her. That Ca had seen her bawling and broken, but somehow it wasn't as bad as it had been before. It stung, but not as much as Gisela had expected it to.

Crying had been awful, but somehow she felt steadier than before.

She straightened out her tangled bed covers as quietly as she could, Ca was already gone but Maape was still sleeping and Gisela didn't want to wake the younger girl up.

After that it was a quick trip to the bathroom. Averting her eyes from the mirror out of habit Gisela got ready for the day, brushing her teeth and degalting her hair. She grit her teeth as she forced the brush tough the tangled mass. _That's what I get for forgetting to brush it,_ she scolded herself, _I should just cut it all off, but then I would have to deal with them… ugh._

Finally yanking the brush though the last stubborn knot in her hair Gisela pulled a wad of pale brown hair off of the brush and dumped it into the trash.

Wetting a wash cloth Gisela washed off the dried tears and snot that had congealed, removing all traces of her episode the night before.

Hoping she was prepared enough Gisela ducked back out of the bathroom.

Changing into a new chiton was easy when all of her clothes were practically the same.

Finishing up her preparations Gisela walked down the stairs leisurely, she had school but there was no real rush, she was up with plenty of time.

Ca was already sitting, about to start eating her slice of pie. Gisela hovered by the end of the staircase, unsure if she wanted to go down or not. _I have to face her sometime,_ Gisela reminded herself, forcing her legs to take her into the room and sit down at her spot.

"Morning" she said, nodding to Ca, "are Mother and Father up yet?" she asked, curious.

"Nah, think they will be up so though" Ca said. Gisela felt gratefulness well up at how she had not mentioned the night before. It wasn't that Gisela wasn't grateful but thinking about how she had fallen apart last night made her want to go to a quiet corner and never come back out.

"Ah. Father is leaving again soon, right" Gisela asked, reaching for a conversation subject.

"Yeah, He and Maape are going to go to Fiore and back one more time, they will be back in time for the solstice though. "

Gisela was about to ask what happened at the solstice, thankfully she remembered. "Eftar's festival is not very celebrated though, its mainly silence and prayers with no big festival, right". Now that she thought about it it was funny that the deity known for their playfulness would have such a calm day, maybe that was the point though. _I'll check that out next time I got to the library, I can't keep spacing out on the festivals,_ she planned, making a mental note.

"You spaced out on the festivals again didn't you" Ca said, her lips quirking into a quick smile. "I know our family tends to only celebrate a little but you could at least try. Anyways Dad is leaving at the end of this week if the tides allow, so at least try and spend time with him", Ca suggested dryly.

"Thanks for letting me know". She made a note to talk to him about what she needed to do for the trip to Caelum in the spring, even if she tried to fight it Gisela knew from their expressions last night it was one trip she was not going to get out off.

So she would have to be prepared.

She could do that… she hoped.

 _For all the emotion attached this pie it's really good,_ Gisela thought as she took another bit. The design on top had baked as she planned, without knowing it would be difficult to see the pattern, _especially now that I have eaten part of the D._ It was good to get away with something, even if it was as small as a design poked on top of a pie.

Gisela was just trying to think of away to continue the conversation when Chiosca and Lynoosne came down the stairs, followed by Maape and Gastislion. Gisela was amused to see both of them were rubbing their eyes.

"Morning" Ca replied with a flick of her hand, getting groggy replies back.

Gisela quickly set about cutting the pie for everyone to enjoy.

"Here you go" she said, passing a slice to Gastislion before handing another plate to Maape.

Chiosca was already helping herself to a slice of pie so Gisela just sat back on the bench, waiting for something to happen.

"So is Fiore your last trip this year Father" Gisela asked as she started to eat again.

"Yeah, I'm going to take the Chiosca to Fiore with the last shipment of linen for the year. You'll be with me on our next trip"

"Ah. Do you think the sea serpents will be a problem, it is getting kinda late in the year dear" Chiosca interrupted worriedly.

"The predictions don't hold any heavy storms for the next few weeks so this trip should be fine and I will be home safe before the season starts. No worries" Lynoosne reassured his wife.

"I think I should be getting to school now" Gisela excused herself as she carefully maneuvered off of the bench.

School that day was normal, she talked to Erani and did her math, practiced her Common, which now was a much higher priority, and learned history.

She went back to the library where Ms. Hytica told Gisela that she had to return _The Hidden One,_ much to Gisela's disappointment. She consoled herself by reading a book on the Second Trade War. It was a good book but like all the book she had been able to find it just didn't have the analysis that she was looking for. _I probably just don't know where to look,_ Gisela reminded herself as she finished reading about how Fiore had exploited magic in order to fight dishonorably. Winning but at the cost of righteous values and surrendering to mages which now ruled the country with the aid of the dominating Magic Council _but this is actually a case where history was not written by the victors but by the losers which is pretty interesting._

Gisela did try to go again the next day but found herself distracted by working through the tome on sailing, if she was going to get on a boat she would would be prepared.

Then the end of the week was at hand.

Lynoosne set off on his ship with Maape as Gisela watched from the harbor. Gastislion stood beside her, sulking as he watched the ship take off from the harbor.

The day he was supposed to return they waited at the docks from sunrise to sundown and had to be asked to leave by a dock worker.

"The seas can be tricky" Chiosca said, at the dinner table,"he will be back soon"

He was not back that week either. More worrying, there were no ships coming back from Fiore. It was like the country had shut down. Or the serpents were so bad that no one could get across, but that hadn't happened in living memory. The book she had found on it had the last occurrence at around two hundred years ago.

Gisela could see how Chiosca worried, she was constantly getting Gisela or Ca to run down to the harbor and ask the workers if they had heard anything.

"He was supposed to be back by now" became a constant litany in the house. Gisela herself was not immune to it. For all her attempts to keep the Raimu's separate from her family in her heart she found herself worrying as well. It was hard not to. even if Lynoonse wasn't her father Gisela had never wanted him to die, Gisela knew all too well how death felt.

Ca seemed to grow up even more. She was constantly by Chiosca, trying to calm her down from getting on a ship herself to see what had happened.

It was Gastislion that took it the worst. On night, three days after they had waited by the docks all day for a ship that did not come Gisela found him curled up in the corner of his room. This time it was her turn to hold someone as they cried.

Even Mr. Cornwallis felt the air that had settled over the house. He came in on his day off to help and when Chiosca tried to pay him he waved it off, claiming that "it was his duty to aid when he could".

It was telling that he didn't refuse.

Gisela wondered what they looked like to him.

She didn't have the nerves to ask.

A week after Lynoonse was supposed to return Gisela came down stairs, she had started to get up early to head to the docks and ask for news trading who walked to the docks daily with Ca, to Chiosca talking to a woman in black hemmed robes with elegant blue embroidery.

Chiosca was crying, Gisela couldn't tell if she was happy or sad. Something in Gisela stomach turned and twisted, _priests of Qosasis don't give death notices._ Gisela reminded herself, trying to calm down, _this could be completely random, they are fine_!

It still made no sense.

Just then Chiosca saw Gisela, looking more closely at the older womans face Gisela could see that while her eyes were red with tears she saw smiling.

The bile recced from Gisela's throat, though the taste remained.

"No news from the docks", Gisela reported, feeling guilty. _She was just feeling good about something and now I have to ruin it._ By this point Gisela was very farmiller with the way that Chiosca's face would fall, to her shock it did not today.

Chiosca's face did not fall. "That was what the priest was here to talk about"

"Why would there be news from the temple".

"Apparently there was turmoil in Fiore for some reason and no ships could leave as well as trade restrictions. There was also a temporary memoriam on communication lacrima, apparently something brought the system down. The temple just was able to get a message through and back. We can expect him back with in the next two weeks"

The joy in Chiosca's tone was evident and Gisela found herself, for once, in agreement with the woman.

"If I may excuse myself. I have other people that I must talk to", the priest asked politely.

"Of course, I don't want to hold you. Thank you so much for the news." Chiosca thanked the priest profusely.

Getting up from the table the woman walked out of the door and Gisela watched as she left the courtyard.

She couldn't breath. Gisela could barely restrain her full body flinched as Chiosca hugged her.

"They're coming home, they're coming home", Chiosca choked out during the hug. It was odd being hugged like this, Gisela could not remember the last time that Chiosca had held her like this. Grabbed her, yes, yanked her around, also yes, but hug her, this was something different.

It wasn't all bad though and Gisela willed herself to relax in the disheveled woman's grip.

Just as suddenly as Chiosca had grabbed her, Chiosca released her. "I need to tell your siblings" she said she released Gisela, causing her to stumbled back as Chiosca walked briskly towards the stairs.

Gisela stood in the dining room awkwardly, she was glad, so glad the Lynoonse had not been lost at sea or any other of the terrifying possibilities that she had entertained over the past weeks. Even so she did not quite know what to do, did she wait here? Did she head to school? Should she sit down?

Choices, choices, choices.

Luckily the choice was made for her as Chiosca came back down the stairs with Ca and Gastislion thundering behind her.

Then it was back to hugging. It was awkward getting so much physical contact after so long with so little but somehow Gisela could not bring herself to pull away.

Time seemed to pass oddly when in the hug, it broke only when Gisela looked at the sun and realized- she was late for school.

"You should go" Chiosca said, "I'll give you a note for the principle, I'm sure he will understand"

"Thanks"

It was odd leaving the house, Lynoonse and Maape weren't back yet. Weren't safe yet. Even so Gisela felt a lot better, _I didn't realize how much it was weighing me down._ Because it had been. When they were gone Gisela had had trouble meditating, unable to reach even the mirage that she had been able to find.

She had worried, and hadn't that been different. Gisela hadn't really worried about people like she did Before. _Having an answer is good, I don't know what I would have done if they had just… disappeared. Like I did._ Because in many ways in wasn't Gisela that had just disappeared, it was everyone she loved.

Gisela knew where she was and how she was doing but she would never get to know how her family was, never get to know how her friends were. Gisela might have been the one reborn but they were the ones that disappeared.

 _I can't think of that right now._ Lifting one of her hand's she smacked her face, using the pain to allow her to focus on the here and now. _It's school Gisela, just get through school._

Just as Chiosca had said the principle accepted Gisela's note with ease and Gisela slipped into the classroom.

Erani glowered at Gisela as she sat down, _I hope I didn't make her late, I know she really wants to do well here._

" _I'm sorry",_ Gisela mouthed to Eran.

Her glowered didn't abate, " _explain later",_ she shot back.

" _I will"_

"Erani"

 _Opps._

"Yes instructor" Erani said and turned away from Gisela.

"What is considered to be the "second act" of the Strait War"

"The "second act" was when Minstrel attacked Caelum unprevoked, they were able to disable the harbor defenses on the side but the temple was able to keep them out, becoming the center of the push back"

"Well said"

The rest of the class past similarly. It was the end of the unit on the Strait War and they were getting ready for the final test. Gisela found it hard to be stressed, compared to the exams she had had to take for college it just didn't seem to be such a big deal.

Lunch break came pretty fast and the classmates headed to their table. Gisela had no sooner sat down when Erani, still standing, sat herself down at the front of the table. Looking for all the world like a judge about to open her court.

"So Gisela, why were you late"

"We had a priest of Qosasis visit this morning with news on my father and sister"

"Are they okay", that was Fenlo, "there were issues with getting communication lacrima to work, my dad was actually called to the temple to see if he could do something"

"As far as we know, yes. They have started back but it is a five day trip so they are not back now"

"But the lacrima are working again. Do you know anything about what happened in Fiore. You would think with all the mages running lose a problem like that would be solved faster", Cierra questioned idly as she ate her lunch.

"Maybe the mages were the problem", Micklen suggested, "it's not like it would be the first time so mage fight screwed Fiore over. There is a reason that that country is so chaotic"

"True"

"You guys ready for the test", Gisela asked, awkwardly changing the subject.

"Like you have to ask, do you even study. It's like you already know everything" Fenlo asked.

"I do", Gisela retorted, "I read a lot about this in my free time. I also have to learn about sailing because I am going with Father to Minstrel next spring and need to be prepared for that"

"Besides, knowing stuff isn't bad", Micklen said, coming to Gisela's aid.

Lunch was soon over and the rest of the day passed in the same manner.

Returning home the tension was different than before. Now there was a sense of impatience, there was still some anxiety in the background but most of it was just waiting. For all that Gisela did have permission to go the library, it was still conditional and with the extra books on sailing she found she had less time than she had hoped to read.

Even so she was able to go sometimes. Annoyed at being blindsided by the festival of Eveneas she looked up the other dates so she could cememte them into her head. The next day was the Eftar's, the deity of air and the sky, day. _I should be better at remembering them._ If Gisela really thought back she could remember them telling her to refeltect. _I would be born into a not very religious family when it is family that teaches Keunity. The universe hates me, of course, I already knew that._

She also ended up still spending time going over the books at the shop with Chiosca and Ca. It was boring work but it filled up time that she could have spent worrying so it wasn't all bad.

Finally there was school. She brushed up on her history of the Strait War but between the extra Common practice that she already had to do for her eventual trip to Minstrel and the math that she already knew it was the lowest of her priorities.

Finally the week was over.

Today was the estimated day of arrival.

"Are we leaving soon?" Gisela questioned hopefully.

"As soon as Ca gets Gastislion up"

The hope as they headed to the docks was a heady thing. They had come back and forth for days in the blind hope that that day they would see the Chiosca return.

It was that hope that carried then down to the docks and held them there as they watched the horizon.

Waiting.

There!

"Look" Gisela shouted as she pointed to the square sails that she had seen. A second after she had yelled Ca had spotted them to, pointing them out to Chiosca.

Waiting was somehow even harder now, they were so close.

Finally the ship docked.

It felt like the world was holding its breath as the ship was docked and the gang plank lowered.

Like time had slowed down to nearly a stand still as they waited for people to come down.

Then Gisela could see them walking down the plank. Lynoosne and Maape were running down the plank.

Suddenly Gisela was warm.

Oh.

They were hugging each other.

Gisela was held between Ca and Maape and she was folded into the group hug, celebrating as they returned safely.

She could see Chiosca was crying as she grabbed at Lynoosne and brought Maape closer. Gastislion was clinging to Maape as well, he looked as if he wouldn't let go for anything.

They were home.


	9. Chapter 9

Time passed in a blur after Lynoosne returned. She practiced her mediation, growing closer and closer to the mirage before it would (again) drift away. Her birthday came and went with little fanfare, she was eighteen going on eleven now for all that it mattered. In Caelum only certain birthdays were important, the tenth was one, Gisela knew as she remembered her disaster of a party. She was still ignoring almost everything back then and having to socialize with relatives that weren't really hers hadn't appealed. At All. Either way she made it through her eleventh, not remembering until Gastislion had reminded her when he asked what it was like to be eleven.

Time continued to pass after that, it waited for no one after all.

They didn't go to the temple for the festival of Eftar, instead Gisela was only reminded of it when Erani mentioned the meditations that she was doing- there were advantages to being in a not very religious place.

Before, she hadn't been religious at all. Now though, now she wondered sometimes if there was anything else out there. Sometimes. Normally it was easier to see her rebirth as just a trick of faith, just from random chance. There was no great destiny ahead of her, Fairy Tail turned out fine. All she could do is live and try to be the daughter that they lost, even if she didn't want to be. Even if it didn't fit right.

The festival of Ubphine came on the winter solstice, the renewal of the world with the celebration of the patron goddess. Gisela remember reading that Qosasis had a festival on the same day but there was no mention of that anywhere. Either way it didn't matter much as this year Chiosca seemed to go all out, relieved after Lynoosne's return from Fiore. They still didn't know what has caused the shutdown that time, only that there had been something that riled up the mages of Fiore.

On top of the generous offering to the temple they yet again went to the temple for the dance.

This time, much to her joy, Gisela got to sit next to Erani. This dance too had magic, both water and light it a swirling show of skill. When mediating during the dance she could also most feel the mirage filtering in her grip. She wanted to reach out and grab it but when she tried it slipped through her fingers. Still it was progress and that was not something that Gisela wanted to complain about.

Magic was still amazing, even if she still couldn't find much on it at the public library. Even when she asked the librarian she said no luck. _It would be okay though,_ Gisela reminded herself as winter started to shift to spring, she was making more progress than she had before.

Even so she felt the pressure of the ticking clock. Soon she would be leaving Caelum, which, for all of its many issues, was at least farmillier to her for Minstrel. Part of her was interested in what Minstrel was like, she had heard Chiosca comment on their libralness with magic over there enough to inspire hope that maybe she would find advice there but still, it was nerve wracking. She had found a balance in Caelum, looking in the mirror still hurt but she was coping and somehow but somehow it felt like everything would change afterwards. If she sailed. When she sailed. Even if she was coming back.

It was ironic that the last festival held before she was due to leave was the festival of Ycius, god of fire and ureailiabe change. The one who both helped and hurt in the same breathe, due for an existence balanced between helping and pain and stuck between both.

Sometimes Gisela could sympathize with that.

More than sometimes.

Gisela was tired of change, even if it was the only constant.

Even so, changed ticked on. Time ticked on and after the festival it felt like the long warning that Gisela had been given by them wasn't enough, that the world was closing in on her and there was nothing she could do but curl up and hope that she survived.

Anticipation was hard, doing things was easy, that was something that had always held true for Gisela and something that she found to be true even now.

The last month was just preparations, she worked things out with the school and made sure that she could speak Common well enough to get by.

She would have too, she wasn't going to be the person who showed up in another country and expected them to speak her language.

She didn't want to be that Before and she refused to be that now.

Then it was time.

Time to go sail.

 _And the sea is marvelous,_ Gisela thought spontaneously, unsure of where the oddly poetic words came from.

They were true though.

As per the storm predictions that Gisela had found came out to the temple, may first was a beautiful day for sailing.

They had sent off by Chiosca and Ca waving and Gisela had boarded behind Lynoosne alongside Maape and Gastislion. Both of which had ran to preferred places as soon as they were on the ship. _I wish I felt so comfortable here,_ Gisela thought, almost jealous of the younger two.

The whole thing felt oddly surreal. Gisela had spent so much time dreading this trip that being on it was downright bizarre.

The waves were steady but low and a stiff breeze pushed the ship on. _What do they do if the wind dies, I know some ships row but I don't see oar locks. Lynoosne knows I bet,_ Gisela rationalized.

Lynoosne had introduced her to his first mate, Kanti. He was a tall broad shouldered man with an easy smile and neon yellow hair.

He wasn't bad, even if Gisela had the feeling that he didn't know how to moderate his voice. At All. There was no escape from the noise. Her ears were stilling ringing. Part of Gisela wondered if her senses would ever recover. She hoped so but after that…

Blinking the spots out of her eyes Gisela attempted to think of a plan for what to do. This was her first trip so she didn't really have any assigned roles other than stay out of the way and learn what you can.

She didn't have school and had already done the homework that she had been given. With no other plans for the day Gisela decided to mediate.

Finding an out of the way potion of the deck Gisela closed her eyes, settling into a comfortable pose.

 _In…_

She stopped thinking about the homework she would have to catch up on.

 _Out…_

She stopped feeling the cool of the breeze.

 _In…_

She stopped smelling salty air.

 _Out…_

She stopped hearing ripping of the waves.

 _In…_

She stopped.

She reached out in the darkness, holding her hand out to the mirage that haunted her, dancing out of her fingers at the slightest provocation. She beckoned it, drawing it closer with every inhale. She tried to corral the feeling, to hold the feeling close even as it slipped out of her grasp yet again.

She was just about to return when she felt it flow into her hands of its own volution, the shock was so much that she fell out of her trance.

"Sorry for disturbing you"

Gisela's eyes were still fuzzy but she could see a person, they were tan with a healthy smattering of freckles on their face with short brown hair.

They were also holding Gisela's hand.

Gisela lurched back, almost falling off the boat, the strange person catching her.

"And for shocking you", they said dryly after Gisela had regained her purchase on the boat.

"You have magic", Gisela said dully, unsure of how to react. She

"Anjay Merlani, part time navigator, part time mage, full time sailor. It's nice to meet you. You're Gisela, right?"

"Yeah. Where did you learn magic"

"Where did you learn magic", Anjay shot back.

"I read books"

"That explains it"

"Explains what"

"You're so passive, magic is active. If you wait for it to come to you it never will"

"But it always slips through my fingers, it's like water" Gisela retorted, _I'm doing my best here. It's not like there is a school I can go to or anything._

"It's not water, it's magic" Anjay said sharply.

"But it feels like water"

"If you give magic traits it will have traits"

"But I can't help what it feels like"

"Yes you can. It's just energy", Anjay said, rolling their eyes. "Anyways, your meditation is pretty good, did you really only learn it from books?"

"Yeah, how did you learn", _This is a big chance,_ Gisela thought, excited.

"School. In Minstrel there are colleges that teach magic"

"That's really cool" _I wish I could go to magic college, that would be much easier than trying to decode those books. Not like they explain much magic anyways. All I got was the reaching out and not in tip._

"I guess. I had to take out loans though and now I have student debt"

 _Oh._

"You have student debt" Gisela couldn't help but exclaim. _Some things really are multiversal, I just wish college debt wasn't one of them. At least I was gone before I had to try and pay any of my debt._ It was funny, that was one of the first times that Gisela was able to think of her death in anything but tragic terms, _of course it would be about college debt, it sucked. And it's here too. I hate everything._

"Yes I have student debt. It happens. I had a patron who helped me get in but I had to pay my own way, thus debt"

"That sucks" Gisela said flatly, sudden sympathy taking over. "Is that why you are working for father"

"Yeah, he pays well and I like sailing, someday I want to be a captain of my own ship, that's a long way off of course. First I have to pay off the debt"

"That's a cool dream. I didn't realize my father employed mages" _I highly doubt that mother would like the idea._ Gisela thought, trying not to wince as she remembered her mothers anti-magic pride. The adults seemed to get along well but Gisela did not want to see how Chiosca would react to Anjay's presence. At All.

"I doubt captain spreads it around. It's why I'm a part time navigator. He pays me to navigate but also to provide extra wind when the weather isn't complying or to work with the currents"

"Why are you telling me this" Gisea asked, "what's stopping me from just telling mother that father uses magic".

"I felt someone messing with the currents of ethernanos and checked it out. Imagine my surprise that it is the captain's daughter. You won't tell because chances are your mother would not approve of your magic any more than mine. You are learning magic too, after all", Anjay replied, diverting the conversation.

"Is there something wrong with that" Gisela asked, glancing around surreptitiously to see if anyone was listening in on them.

"Not to me. I mean you should be careful with magic of course but if you've come this far on your own it's not like I could stop you"

"But will you help me?"

"I already did" Anjay said, grinning smugly. It was an annoying grin, Gisela had been trying for so long to get answers and here they were right in her face saying she already had them but she didn't. She didn't know.

"How did you help me", Gisela demanded.

"I told you, magic isn't water. It's energy. It is but it isn't you have to grab it and make it real"

"That makes no sense" _It is real, I can feel it. How do I make it more real._

"Can you give me any more help"

"Nope!"

"Can you tell me what your magic is then. You said that you felt a current in the ethernanos, that's the particles of magic, right? And then you found me meditating. But if it was just sensing magic than you wouldn't be sailing, you would be treasure hunting or something"

"For that deduction I waill. I have current manipulation magic, I can guide the winds and the waves with my will. If there is a current than I can use it. Besides outside of Fiore there is not that much good treasure hunting. Really that country is just covered in magical artifacts"

"That's a really cool type of magic" Gisela replied wistfully, ignoring the tangent on Fiore. _I wish I could bend the currents to my will,_ she thought and picture herself dancing with the wind, swirling water surrounding her. "How do you get magic like that".

"It was my natural affinity"

"What does that mean"

"Materialize your magic and I will explain"

"Are you being cryptic for the fun of it" Gisela asked suspiciously.

Anjay paused for a moment and tilted their head, thinking. "Sort of, a lot of this stuff is just easier to grasp once you have used magic and not just felt it"

Gisela was about to continue prying, even question she asked she got just a little closer to the answer. She got just a little more information when a bell rung out.

"Lunch time, I'm not missing out on this" Anjay said, getting up from the bench and stretching their arms. "Seeya", she said as she walked away.

Gisela didn't quite know how to react to the abrupt pause in conversation, she had actually been getting somewhere for once and being derailed was frustrating. Even so, she could tell that Anjay wasn't going to tell her anything else.

Getting up Gisela felt her legs ache, she had spent to long in one position, she made her creaky, wobbly way to the dining hall after Anjay.

Gisela carefully hobbled down the stairs, following the savory aromas. This was a short voyage, about a day and a half so the food was fresh and very similar to what she would have at home.

Getting a slice of spanakopita pie Gisela looked to see Anjay already sitting with two other members of the crew. She wanted to go sit with them but then, out of the corner of her eye, saw Gastislion waving.

 _Oh well, I can always try to talk to Anjay later,_ Gisela comferted herself as she carefully made her way to sit next to Maape and Gastislion.

"How do you like the ship so far. I saw you wandered off earlier. Have you seen everything yet? Have you been up the crow's nest yet", Gastislion asked, his rapid fire questions giving Gisela no time to respond.

"Slow down" Maape said, poking her brother as she rolled her eyes, "give Gisela a chance to respond already".

"The ship is nice, I do not think I have seen everything and no I have not been to the crow's nest" Gisela replied systematically.

"Do you want me to take you, it's really awesome" Gastislion said, waving his arms for emphasis.

"Maybe. Don't you have stuff to do after lunch, I think father wanted me in the cabin to review trade policies"

"You say that" Maape said dryly, "but I wonder if you just want to avoid us".

Gisela didn't know what to say, she wanted to refute that. To say that she did want to spend time with them… but… but she never really tried did she. Yes they lived in the same house and yes they ate meals together but Gisela never really made an effort to spend time with either of her supposed younger siblings.

 _I guess I'm not even as good at hiding it as I thought,_ she winced at the idea, she didn't want to hurt the kids. She just didn't know how to interact with them. She was too old and too awkward, she didn't know what to talk about or what to play. They had their lives and Gisela had hers and without knowing it Gisela had allowed a gap to form between them. A gap that she didn't know how to bridge.

"Thought so" Maape said, surprisingly coldly for a ten year old.

"I need to go". Unable to sit there any longer Gisela lept from her seat, grabbing her plate and turning around. The whole time she was dropping her plate off in the small galley kitchen Gisela could feel Maape's cold eyes bore into her back and picture Gastislion's sad ones.

She didn't know what to do.

She never did.

She did go up to Lynoosne's cabin, he had taken lunch in there and was going over ledgers. Instead of attempting to face them Gisela sat down next to the him and got to work.

"You need to carry the one" she said as she watched him run the numbers.

"You sure"

"Here see". Gisela pointed to where he had missed the one when calculating the profit.

"I guess there is a reason we pay for you to go to a fancy school after all" he said, eyes crinkling as he smiled.

"I guess". Gisela tried to smile back, hoping that it didn't come off as too awkward. She debated for a second before deciding to ask her question, "Anjay told me that they were a mage, does mother know?", she said bluntly.

He seemed to freeze for a second before replying, "she won't if you don't tell her. Your mother is a very smart woman most of the time but she just doesn't understand how useful it can be sometimes. Her family lost a lot of status in the Second Trade War so don't hold it against her and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell her, Anjay is a hard worker and I don't want to lose them and in a pinch magic isn't a bad tool to have by your side. Not at all"

"I won't, I like them too"

"I'm glad. Now back to work, time to catch my mistakes"

"Sure" Gisela agreed readily, looking down at the scattered papers in front of her.

She spent a good afternoon there, going over the ledgers with Lynoosne and making sure that everything added up. He also explained to her how the trade was going to work and why they could turn around so fast, making it such a quick trip. She didn't leave the office for dinner, instead she ate in his cabin as he explained the plan to her.

By the time she left the cabin it was dark out as she stumbled to the cabin she had put her stuff in at the beginning of the day. She wasn't revlied that Maape and Gastislion were asleep, she tried to convince herself as she lay in her hammock, unused to the rocking. She wasn't't. She had just wanted to spend some time doing numbers, it wasn't a big deal. Not at all. She had had a good time working with numbers and talking about policy and had gotten back a little later than she had expected, she wasn't embarrassed or ashamed or anything.

Finally, after much tossing and turning, only some of it her fault, Gisela drifted off to sleep.

The next day dawned bright and clear as she walked out onto the deck, blinking her eyes against the bright sunlight.

Slipping out before she could wake her roomates Gisela made her way to the mess where she grabbed a roll. From their she wandered up to the bowsprit. Pushing aside the spare coils of rope Gisela sat down comfortably to eat her breakfast. It was much preferable to the stuffy mess room.

She stayed there watching until she could see Minstrel on the horizon.

"Land hoe" came the loud cry from the crow's nest in a dual toned voice.

That was all the crew needed for the ship to become a buzz of activity again. Gisela helped make ready for landfall in anyway she could, though there wasn't much and she soon found herself standing with the rest of the crew while Lynoosne lectured them on the do's and dont's of Minstrel.

"We already know this", one crew mate who's name escaped Gisela yelled out to a bunch of good natured chuckles. Apparently this was something that Lynoosne did a lot.

Either way there was no putting it off any longer, they were in Minstrel.

Gisela didn't have a role in docking the ship so she just watched as everyone else worked in tandem to bring the ship in.

Minstrel wasn't bad. Gisela hung back as her father haggled with the harbormaster on what the docking fee would be. She pointedly did not move away from Maape and Gastislion as they waited.

The rest of the day seemed to follow similar patterns, she shadowed her father down the streets of Minstrel, trying to ignore the odd looks her chiton was getting. _It is really obvious that I don't belong her._ She tried to ignore the itch that the multiple stares gave her. It was odd seeing people wear non chiton garments, _I hadn't realized that I had gotten so used it it._

She tried to ignore the stares, instead focusing on the signs.

Even so her she was sure that her relief when they got to Lynoosne's trading partners office was palpable.

The trade seemed to go well, Lynoosne seemed to be happy enough as they left. Gisela was still glad when they got back to the ship. Apparently some people hadn't forgotten the Strait War.

The sea felt almost ominous this time, she wasn't sure what it was but even once she was on the ship her unease did not abate.

 _It's probably nothing,_ Gisela reassured herself, hugging her legs as she sat on the deck for music night.

 _I shouldn't worry… we are almost back after all._


	10. Chapter 10

Stuff happens. Also I think I will timeskip next arc so it's not 50000 words before the first canon character.

XXX

No.

Gisela saw a serpent burst from the still water of the bay, its teeth bared and releasing an ear smarting cry.

She moved.

It moved.

It was coming. Maape and Gastislion were behind her. She couldn't let it have them.

There were screaming and suddenly her body felt like it was full of leaded rocks.

It was grey around her. Why was it grey around her?

Her head was ringing.

She couldn't let it through.

Bile was rising in her throat.

Her mouth tasted arcid.

She couldn't let it through.

Why wasn't she dead.

Clouds.

Time turned normal as she stumbled out of the strangely solid clouds. Why were there clouds? Where was the serpent?

Were Gastislion and Maape alright. She couldn't let her siblings die.

The sudden twisting of her head intensified the headache.

She couldn't see the serpent.

Or her siblings.

The bile rose up, her mouth tasted bitter and burned as she twisted and release the contents of the lunch that she had just eaten.

Someone was taking to her.

Maybe it was father? She couldn't see. Couldn't think.

Two other blurs held onto her, her siblings.

They were okay.

She was going to take a nap.

She drifted.

Gisela woke up with a pounding in her head unlike anything she had ever felt before. _If this is what a hangover is like I am never drinking, ever._ She thought, dazed as she lolled about in the hammock, trying to ride out the waves of pain that smashed her skull.

What had she done to herself!

Then she remembered. Eating on deck, the water got rough. A serpent had burst from the waves. Her siblings frozen. She had moved. Then it was fuzzy. Grey fuzzy, fuzzy grey.

Were they safe?

She didn't know.

That was all Gisela needed to force herself up, willing her headache back through force of will.

She grabbed the rough rope of the hammock and slide out, almost tumbling to the floor before she righted herself.

She could do this. She needed to.

The stinging of her knees distracted her from her throbbing of her head. That was good. Stumbling against the rocking Gisela made her way to the cabin door.

Her hand slid on the knob but she was able to find purchase open the door to the interior corridor.

 _Just keep going._ She forced her body to move. She could do this.

Finally she reached the end.

She shoved open the next door and blinked at the bright lights and she stumbled up the steps. She a sharp stab of pain hit her knee as she tripped, falling down a step before catching herself on her hands. _I don't have time for this._

Finally she made it up the stairs, clinging to the rail as hard as she could.

Her vision blurred for a moment before clearing. The deck was a wreck. Gisela could see the ruined railing and the smashed timbers as people worked to repair them. She stood awkwardly unsure of what to do.

She needed to find out what had happened to her family.

She needed to find out why her head was killing her.

 _One thing after another,_ she reminded herself, _one thing after another._

"Gisela"

Gisela winced as the turning motion intefiyed the already present headache. It felt like an iron band was closing around her skull.

"Maape, Gastislion, are they all right?", Gisela demanded as her father approached.

"There fine, you should still be in bed. Anjay told me that using magic for the first time can leave you a mess"

"I used magic" Gisela asked, half dazed with relife.

"Yes. We can worry about the consequences latter, now drink this and go back to bed" he said.

They were moving? When had they started moving? Father was helping her down the stairs, he was nice, even if he didn't know her.

She was back in her hammock and he was handing her something.

"Wha'is it" Gisela asked, slurring her words as exhaustion closed in.

"Anjay told me to have you drink it next time you woke up. It will help with the magic shock"

Cluslily, she grabbed the cup. Her hand shook slightly as she brought the drink to her mouth. She felt something cool on her chin, some had dribbled as she swallowed.

Quick as it was in her hand Lynoosne had taken it back, she couldn't make out where he put it.

The world was blurring again.

"Now sleep" he said as he pulled the light sheet up.

Sleep. She could do that, that would be easy.

Gisela opened her eyes. They felt crusty. She shifted her head, waiting for the pounding headache to start again but to her great joy there were no new waves of pain. Shifting she felt sore, but it was the soreness of exercise, not strong pain.

"You're awake"

Twisting her head Gisela saw Maape looking at her from the next hammock over, her legs dangling out one side.

"You're alright". Gisela allowed herself a sigh of relief. She vaguely remembered being told that her siblings were alright but she had been afraid... _they're safe Gisela, don't go there._ She kicked herself mentally.

"Yeah", Maape hesitated for a second, kicking her feet. "Do you remember what happened. You know, when it attacked"

"It came from the water and it was going at Gastislion and you. I needed to stop it. Then it's just a gray haze". _I did something, or someone did something and I ended up hurt. I wish Maape would just tell me instead of beating around the bush like this._

"Yeaahhhh" Maape said again, this time drawing it out. "You should talk to dad soon, I'll let him know that you are awake and somewhat functional". As she said that she pushed out of the hammock and neatly landed with not so much as a wobble. She was half way out the door when she turned back, "And Gisela" she said, pausing for a second, "thanks, sis"

"You're welcome" Gisela said quietly, not sure if Maape could still hear her as she walked down the hallway.

 _I hope I find out what is going on soon, last I remembered Maape was pissed at me. What happened between then and now._ She tested her legs, they seemed to work, _but Maape is getting Fath-Lynoosne and I should wait. I hate being bored. A lot._

Gisela tried to reach out to meditate but it was like someone shown a light in her eyes. Moments after she had quieted herself she jolted out, blinking spots from her eyes.

 _That was new._

Being deapan was fun. It was a great coping mechanism. Even if it was just in her head.

Gisela was about to try to meditate again when the door opened, revealing Lynoonse and… Anjay?

 _What's she doing here, it makes sense that he is being my father and all but Anjay is just a crew member. Unless.._ A nagging suspicion formed in the back of Gisela's mind, _time to listen to what they have to say. Maybe I will actually get some answers this time._ She didn't want to get her hopes up.

"What happened Father"

"You have magic", he said flatly. "When- when the serpent attacked you used clouds to make a barrier between the serpent and your siblings"

"I used clouds". It was easy to focus on one detail, _how were clouds strong enough to make a barrier._

"No. You used magic in the form of clouds. Magic… for all we try to rationalize it it isn't quite rational. You were able to transform and release energy, what you transform and release energy as is clouds. That is your affinity, same as mine is currents. The thing is they weren't real clouds. Not in the sense that they were just air. In the same way that magical fire doesn't always burn, magical clouds can block a blow"

"Oh. So how do your currents work? Do you materialize some form of heat or-"

"I think we should talk about what happens now" Lynoosne said, interrupting Anjay. "While I am glad, so glad that you are safe and that your were able to save", here is voice cracked a bit, "your siblings you having magic… complicates things"

"Right, it does. What happens to me now?". Gisela hadn't meant for her magic to become known, she knew that normal people in Caelum didn't have magic, that it wasn't something popular. She had been planning to hide it, to conceal it until she could leave Caelum or just use it in secret. But the way she had used her magic, there was no hiding that. None at all.

"We talk to your mother, she will understand that you just wanted to save your siblings. Then we will talk to the temple, now that you have it you need to be trained and taught to use your gift well"

"You're being really rational about this" Gisela couldn't help but observe. This whole encounter was starting to feel a bit surreal.

Lynoosne rubbed his forehead, he looked like he was trying to stave off a headache. "I'm trying. You always had to be the special child"

"Sorry", Gisela said, feeling uncomfortable. Things really weren't working out as she hoped. "How long till we get back to Caelum", she asked, trying to keep the conversation somewhat alive.

"It's night now, at the speed we are going we should be back by noon tomorrow, you didn't actually sleep for that long"

"It felt like longer", Gisela said, surprised. _It was been an early lunch-brunch so I guess it makes sense but I really was a mess._ She winced, even remembering the headache she had hurt. _I hope magic doesn't always feel like that._

"Sleep tonight and come find me tomorrow morning. I have some exercises that can help you use your magic now that you have fully reached it" Anjay instructed before pushing off the wall that she was leaning on and leaving the room, leaving Gisela with just her father.

"Gisela" Lynoonse said before trailing off, he hesitated for a second before continuing, "I won't lie and say that it wouldn't have been easier for us before you used magic but it doesn't mean that you are not still my daughter. Chi-your mother will be shocked but she will be fine, I know it"

"Why will Mother be so upset", Gisela had wondered about that. In Caelum most people seemed not to care or see magic users like janitors, Chiosca seemed to really dislike them. It was easier to think about that than to think about Lynoonse calling her his daughter, or that Gisela didn't have the energy to refute that.

When she tried all she could think about was the moment when she jumped between her siblings and death. She had been trying to keep herself distant from them so it didn't hurt, that moment had shown her it would.

And now, now she wasn't sure where she stood or of anything except that nothing would be the same anymore. The balance had been broken and now they would have to pick up the pieces. Somehow.

Lynoonse was silent for a moment, then he started to speak again.

"She's proud. Your Mother's family has worked their way up for nothing over the years and magic… your mother sees magic as something that could risk the status that her family and her have worked so very hard for. I'm sure she will except that magic doesn't have to hurt the family, she just might take a little time. Be kind to your mother, she is doing her best in the best way that she knows"

"I will try", Gisela said, unsure if it was a promise or not. She felt her mouth stretch open into an involuntary yawn.

"I should go", he said, getting up from Maape's hammock. "It will be okay, Gisela, it will be okay". He left, leaving Gisela unsure of whether he was talking to her… or to himself.

Either way, she wished she could share his faith. Gisela's plans didn't seem to be working out. Trying to put the negative thoughts out of her head for a moment Gisela turned over in her hammock, willing herself back to sleep.

The sharp cold woke her up. Startled Gisela flung herself out of the now damp hammock, landing on the floor with a harsh thump.

Dazed, Gisela looked up into the unrepentantly grinning face of Anjay, bucket in hand. _Someone's having to much fun,_ she thought bitterly. It wasn't her either.

"Was that necessary", Gisela complained, lying flat on the slightly rocking floor. She could taste salt in her mouth, it was gross.

"I've always wanted to do that", Anjay said, stilling smirking. Gisela had the sudden desire to punch someone, _imagine that. They seemed much nicer yesterday._

"Congratulations", Gisela replied sarcastically.

"Thank you. Now come on, we are burning daylight. You need to be ready before you get the shore"

Right. Anjay was going to help her, had they decided on that yesterday? Gisela couldn't remember. Not wanting to risk another bucket of water and, even if she didn't want to admit it to her smirking tormenter, excited to learn magic Gisela shoved herself off the floor.

"Sela'wha"

Turning at the noise Gisela saw that Gastislion was somewhat awake, "it's nothing, go back to sleep" she whispered before turning back to Anjay. "Give me a moment to change out of this", she gestured to her now wet chition.

Anjay tilted their head, "fine, but be out soon. Otherwise…". They raised to bucket theatenigly, eve though she knew it was empty Gisela flinched.

After detmering that Gisela was suitably threatened Anjay turned around, leaving the room.

Gisela rushed through getting ready, she didn't really have many clothes having not packed much for the trip but her first chiton was only slightly dirty and, more importantly, it was dry. Dryness was not Gisela's current state, no matter how much she wished that it was.

Quickly swapping garments Gisela slipped out, trying not to wake them more that she already did. Getting out onto the deck Gisela could see that the sun was barely rising above the horizon.

"Really", she asked, glaring at Anjay as she emerged from the depths of the ship.

"You need time to practice. Captain said you need to be able to demonstrate your magic. Even without that don't you want to be able to summon your clouds without passing out"

"Yeah... " Gisela said, not wanting to concede.

"Then we better get started. You meditated to reach out right? Like that except with more pull"

Gisela tried.

 _In…_

She stopped thinking what she was going to do about family

 _Out…_

She stopped feeling the chill of an ocean morning

 _In…_

She stopped smelling mix of salt and wood that she had soon learned was ship central.

 _Out…_

She stopped hearing the rustling of the wind, they way it blew through the sails.

 _In…_

She stopped.

She reached.

Beckoning.

Warm.

She had been expecting the light from the last time that she had tried to meditate but it still felt her feeling almost blinded.

She pushed through it, reaching out.

She felt something answer.

Opening her eyes she saw a slight fog around her hands. It felt warm and safe. As soon as it came it dispersed, blown apart by the wind.

"Not me", Anjay said, raising their hands in a gesture of innocents. "Not a bad try, this time see if you can get it to stick around for longer. Not much worth in a fog hand"

"Right"

Over the course of the next hour and a bit, gauging by the sun, Gisela slowly pulled more energy out, creating thicker and thicker clouds by Anjay's coaching. Soon she found herself feeling winned.

"How do I shape it" Gisela asked, panting as she used her knees to support herself.

"You're not a maker style mage so you have to manually shape it" Anjay instructed, "will it to move how you want, don't try and picture an object. I doubt that would work for you, you're too much of a manipulator"

"What's the difference?".

"Maker magic uses concepts and ideas of already existing objects as the templates for the magic's expression. They are able to materialize almost anything- so long as they already know what they are shaping. It is less flexible but the extra force that the idea gives the magic can make it stronger. Manipulators manually shape their magic. When you shift your clouds you are not trying to make a glove, correct?"

"Yeah. Which are you?", _currents don't really match either of those…_

"Neither. I'm not an elemental magic user, my magic affinity is more off a concept than yours. If it is a current and I am strong enough I can take hold of it with my consciousness and wield it." _That's cool,_ Anjay raised their eyebrow, "Now isn't it time you get back to work".

"Yes Anjay"

By the time that it was about eight Gisela could reliably call clouds to dance around her. She was also incredibly hungry.

"Let's break now". Anjay stretched, pushing off the barrel that they had sat on to watch Gisela. "Magic burns a lot of energy, especially at first while your body is getting used to it", they explained as they walked to the mess with Gisela.

"You should sit with your siblings". Anjay gestured to where Maape and Gastislion were eating their breakfasts.

Seeing that Gisela was hesitated Anjay gave her a light shove.

 _Oh boy._ Not even paying attention to the food that she had gotten Gisela took a seat at the table, acting on auto pilot.

 _At least I'm not the only awkward one here,_ Gisela thought forcing herself to be positive as she stared at her siblings. If they were. Gisela wasn't sure if she would want to be her own sibling.

"You have magic". Gisela loved Gastislion, he was great at breaking awkward silences.

"Is it new?". That was Maape always asking questions.

"Yeah, just got it when…". The serpent rose up in her mind's eye, teeth bared are roaring.

"Thanks"

Gisela ducked her head. She knew why she had pulled away but.. But given how she had acted, given that when it had come down to it it was all for nothing. Well...

"I'm sorry". She could try to do better.

She raised her head, confused. That had been more than just her voice.

"I know you are my sister Gisela, even if you suck at showing it", Maape explained.

"Sorry for not being a good sister" Gisela said, feeling guilty for all the times she had ignored the younger girl.

"Lets both be better", Maape offered.

"Deal"

After that things got less awkward and Gisela returned to attempting to eat her body weight in food. She even had to get up for a third serving.

After that she went back to working with Anjay, practicing channeling the ethernanos through her body and creating her "clouds" .

"Land ho". Turning her head at the voice Gisela could see Caelum in the distance, she was almost home.

Her stomach flipped over. Ly-Father had been okay about her magic but Chiosca had always been much louder in anti-magic.

 _No way to go but through,_ Gisela reminded herself.

Anjay had excused themselves and declared the practice over, having had to go do her real job.

All Gisela could do was wait.

Finally she could see them. Waving from the docks were Chiosca and Ca. A sick feeling rose in her stomach.

There was no avoiding it. Gisela helped as much as she could to prepare for docking, using it to get her mind off the nerves that left her feeling as if she was vibrating.

She couldn't do this.

She had to.

Finally it was time. The gang plank was lowered and Gisela stood behind her siblings, antsy for a completely different reason.

Father put a reassuring hand on Gisela's shoulder. She did her best not to pull away, she decided to be better.

Then they were walking down the plank, the ship secured to it's mooring point.

It was easy to hang back as the rest of the- her family recombined into a hug. At least until Maape dragged her in. Apparently Maape was trying to be better too.

Then they were away from the crew, Chiosca had gotten antsy when Lynoonse had left with them, leaving the ship in the hands of it's first mate.

Standing in one of the quiet groves outside the temple district Lynoonse explained.

 _I was right about things changing._


	11. Chapter 11

Chiosca seemed to freeze as Lynoonse told her about the ship and the serpent. Gisela saw her eyes widen with fear when he described the attack, the way the monster had shattered the ships rails and almost crashed through the hulls. The way that it had attacked Gastislion and Maape but nothing compared to her reaction when he told her about Gisela's clouds.

She seemed to freeze, unsure of how to react. Gisela could see the different emotions crossing her face, to fast to seperate. No way to tell how she would fall, nothing Gisela could do but listen to the story, the ball rolling out of her control.

Gisela couldn't help but notice he skated over Anjay, instead saying that Gisela had learned what control she had on her own.

The there was silence.

Gisela stood awkwardly near her siblings, she had called the clouds that came easier and easier as a demonstration.

They were still wispy and insubstantial but they were there. There was nothing else she could do though.

She watched as Chiosca took in a breath, visibly steading. _Now what happens._

"We need to go to the temple" she said shortly, glancing at each of them it turn. When her eyes met Gisela's Gisela returned her gaze steadily.

She was nervous and hesitant but she wasn't going to protest. She knew enough about control not to. She had no desire to repeat the headache. Ever. Besides, the crew had seen her clouds and things like that always found a way out. Always. Even so Gisela could feel the strings of guilt for putting these people in this place.

She had loved magic, loved the idea of having power and wanted it desperately. Even so she hadn't planned on letting them know. It would have been her secret, something that she held close when she tried to think about why she was reborn. What she could do now.

She hadn't predicted the guilt. She glanced away from Chiosca, still unable to tell what the women felt. She looked at Lynoonse's eyes instead.

It was worse. The tension there was obvious and Gisela felt her gut curdle in guilt, _nice job,_ she lectured herself, _you can't even do fake daughter right. It's your fault, canon!Gisela probably was just what her family needed and not you._ It was all her fault.

He looked away first, breaking the stare.

"I'll take the other kids to the well for the offering and then home, Kanti can take care of the ship, he has worked for me for awhile, I trust him" Lynoonse volunteered himself as he gestured to Ca, Gastislion and, Maape, all of whom were standing around almost as awkwardly as Gisela.

 _An achievement,_ she thought bitterly. _Is me being alone with Chiosca supposed to help anything? I don't even know what to say to her? Sorry about the magic, I know you think it is something below us. Oh, and by the way I'm not your daughter either, I'm a reincarnated adult stuck in the body of an eleven year old who can barely function. And magic. Again._ It was easier to rant then to speak. She had known that for a while.

Gisela wanted to speak, to ask Lynoonse and the rest of her family, even if they really weren't her family, to stay but she couldn't find the words.

Instead she stood awkwardly as they turned. It felt like her legs were concrete and her mouth was glued shut. She wanted to say something, but couldn't. She wanted to move, but couldn't. All she could do was watch.

She was so tired of things she couldn't do, people she couldn't reach.

He waved. Right before Gastislion turned around the bend leaving the shaded nook he looked back and waved, a quicksilver grin flashing across his face. Feeling as if she was puppeting the body Gisela picked up an arm and waved back, unsure if he had seen it or not.

It was something. Sometime that was all you could hold on to.

Chiosca reached out, lighting fast in a framillier maneuver. Gisela watched apathetically as her arm froze halfway between her and Gisela's wrist. An aborted attempt at a grab.

That was a change. Gisela tried to meet Chiosca's eyes but she glanced away.

"Let's go", Chiosca said, stilted.

"All right", Gisela replied, still feeling as if she was wading through molasses, like the world was stilted and still.

 _Nowhere to go but forward,_ she thought to herself. She hadn't used that one in a while.

Chiosca turned, fast enough that Gisela saw her chiton flow out. The she followed. She could at least do this right.

The rest of the way they walked in solemn silence, both unable or unwilling the break the tension that had formed. There always had been a wall between them, now it felt almost palpable.

The main temple was on the water but away from the docks, it was a beautiful area. Here was one of the few areas in the walled city of Caelum that nature had been allowed to flourish, not pulled up for housing or trade. Normally Gisela would have been thrilled to have a chance to walk through the almost wood.

Normally.

She found herself anxious as she walked after Chiosca, not sure which way the women was leaning.

Suddenly Chiosca stopped, turning so fast that Gisela almost bumped into her.

It was a tableau that neither knew how to break. The stood in the path for a moment, still again.

"You haven't disgraced the family fully", Chiosca said. Gisela couldn't tell if she was trying to be comforting, "it would have been far better if you hadn't had magic. You could have been a tailor or a sailor. But still... ", Chiosca trailed off again here, "I'm glad you saved my children, for that I'm proud of you. You can still be a credit to the family Gisela, use your magic, grow and prove yourself high ranking. Even when you were quiet you were good at books, your tutors loved you. Learn, grow, prove that you are still a Raimu, even if you are a mage". Chiosca's gaze turned heavy as she lectured.

"I will", _no way to go but forward._ She repeated to herself.

Then it was back to walking.

They arrived at the main temple both to soon and too late. Together they approached the gate.

There was a women in blue robes standing at the entrance, she watched them approach with steady deep blue eyes, "Do you have an appointment?" she called out as they came closer, "it's not time for open prayer"

"We need to see the high priest of Qosasis" Chiosca demanded, head held high.

The woman laughed. _I'm glad someone's amused_. "You really need an appointment for that, besides what business would you have with her anyways".

"Gisela,", Chiosca said, turning to face the girl, "show her"

Gisela closed her eyes, steading herself. The she reached, first it was out then it was in. She focused the feeling on her hands, when she opened her eyes two clouds shimmered, one in each hand.

"That's why", Chiosca said, gesturing to Gisela's clouds. "Gisela has magic, that is the temples business, correct?".

In another circumstance it would have been funny how fast the women's face changed colors, her pale skin seemed to get even paler. "Come in, I'll see what I can do" she said, moving efficiently.

Gisela and Chiosca closed the gap between them and the doors, It was not the huge door that was thrown open like on festival day, instead it was a smaller door that had been cleverly cut in. It swung open quickly, it was obviously well used.

 _Nowhere to go but through,_ Gisela reminded herself as she walked in, a step behind Chiosca.

They were lead through a different path than the one that Gisela remembered from the last time she was here, though they passed the same mosaic in the hallway.

"I'm Senya", Senya said, a complete non sequitur. _Now that I think about it,_ Gisela realized, _I don't really know any of the priests names- not that I've met many,_ she rationalized. "Your names are?"

"Chiosca, and like I mentioned this is Gisela?"

"And she is your daughter?"

Chiosca paused for a moment, almost imperceptibly. Almost. "Yes, Gisela is my second daughter"

"Do you know anyone in your family who is bless" she changed her word at the last moment, "who has magic"

"No", Chiosca said sharply, "Gisela is the first one"

"Makes sense. You're the Raimu's right?"

"Yes"

Senya seemed to shrug and then went quiet as they went deeper into the temple. They stood in front of a door that had glowing words etched on it in circles, _runic magic,_ Gisela thought with awe. She tried to make out when Senya did to no avail, she simply did not have enough background to make heads or tails of the door.

 _Oh well,_ Gisela thought, trying to comfort herself, _maybe I can find more out later? Hope springs eternal._ They walked while down the passage, hewn out of the same cool grey stone as the rest of the temple.

A person, Gisela couldn't tell their gender identity walked past them. It was easier to meet a strangers eyes than someone she knew. That was something. She wasn't sure what that said about her.

They kept walking a little ways after that, Gisela soon lost track of where they were in the veritable warren of tunnels. _I wonder how far this stratchs, it can't all be just below the temple. It is big but not that big. Maybe it expands outward somehow? But why done we-_

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Senya starting to talk again, "anyways at the bottom of these stairs is the office. You two can wait in the antechamber while I talk to the high priest"

"Thank you", Gisela said quietly.

Chiosca said nothing.

Senya seemed to want to tell Gisela something, she opened her mouth than look over Gisela's shoulder and shut it again.

The chairs in the antechamber weren't bad, while they were not the most comfortable thing that Gisela had even sat on they did not seem to have the goal of activity causing discomfort. _Unlike some chairs I could think of._ She leaned back balancing the chair on two legs before a sharp sound startled her. She let the chair drop back onto all fours, somehow managing not to fall off and hit her head on the cold stone floor. _Small mercies,_ she reminded herself, trying to keep her mind off what waited for her behind that door.

"Senya knocked on the door, leaving them behind to sit"

If Chiosca wasn't there than Gisela might have been tempted to go up to the door and see what she could hear. _They probably have some sort of magic to block eavesdropping, if something like that exists that is. I would be surprised if it didn't._ It was easy to focus on magic, to focus on construing, to focus on something. It kept her mind of Chiosca's precise. Off just how much off a mess everything was.

Even so she was running out of new distractions at a rate to fast for comfort. Literally.

Without the distraction of the new place the sick feeling in her stomach rose again. Waiting was painful. The room was well lit with the magic lights but due to the lack of exposure to the open air it was hard to tell time. It could have been anywhere from fifteen minutes to hours before the door open. Senya exited, the smile on her face gave Gisela hope for good news, or at least news that didn't suck.

That would be something.

"The High Priest will see you now" Senya said, sound far more formal than she did on the way there.

 _Nowhere to go but though_ , Gisela reminded herself as she pushed up from the chair, Chiosca doing the same thing.

 _For the fact the it was a mages office, it looks remarkable normal,_ Gisela mused as she glanced around the space. _Really it looks just like the principal's office._ It had stacks of books and a desk covered in paper, the only differences were the mage lights on the walls and the arcane symbols she could see on some of the papers.

"I'm glad you like my office"

Gisela felt herself blush as she looked back up from the desk to the person sitting. _Way to make an impression,_ she berated herself.

She was about to apologize when Chiosca interrupted her, I apologize for my daughter's importance and for the sudden meeting and we thank you for your time as we know you must be very busy"

"It is fine", the priest said stiffy, "I understand that my office can be fascinating. It is nice to meet you both", she paused for a moment, switching her gaze over to Gisela. "Now I hear you have awakened your gift. Will you please demonstrate for me". It was phrased as a request but somehow Gisela had the feeling that it was anything but.

She took a deep breath, she could do this.

Once again Gisela called up her small clouds, swirling them around her body. Impulsively Gisela made this disperse into mist that shimiered under the mage light, creating flicking rainbows that slowly faded back into the warm yellow glow.

"Cloud affinity correct", the priest said, marking something down on a paper. Gisela was tempted to peak but she didn't want to mess this up as well.

"I think so, that has always been what I can call"

"Right, I assume you're shaper not creator"

"Shaper and creator? I talked to a mage who called me a manipulator"

"They were from Minstrel then. Here we use shaper and creator, you would be shaper"

Gisela wanted to ask if magic was different here or if it was just terminology but looking at the stern, sharp eyed women in front of her she couldn't muster the courage to ask. "Alright", Gisela said, settling for a short acknowledgement.

"Alright. You will have to stay with us, Gisela"

"Why?", Gisela couldn't help but ask. The house didn't quite feel like home but it familiar, she knew it. She knew what she had to do, even when she didn't want to do it.

"Control, as a new mage your gift might be unpredictable and you need proper schooling", her she started to look past Gisela, "I trust that will not be a problem Chiosca"

"No, we will not contest that. Magic does belong with magic", Chiosca said evenly. Gisela wasn't quite sure what the mixture feelings in her stomach were but they weren't pleasant.

"Good. She will be allowed to make visits home on occasion when we deem it acceptable"

That is fair"

"Right". Pushing the paper she had been writing on to the side the women got up. She was surprisingly short for all of her presence. "Seyna", she called sharply.

"Yes" the other woman called, popping back into the room.

"Show Gisela around please while I finalize things with Chiosca. Also I trust that you did leave someone to watch the gate"

"No worries", Senya said, waving her hand.

The other women bustled her way into the room nodding briefly at Gisela, "you are joining the temple, than? It will be good to have more water mages around even if your second specialty is air".

 _Right, air is Eftar's element._ Somehow in all her excitement about gaining powers Gisela had forgotten the fact that this was a temple. "May I ask what you can do?", she said trying to be formal as they walked back into the antechamber.

"I am a mage gifted with water shaping"

"Can I see?", Gisela couldn't help but ask, "also how do I refer to you?". She didn't want to make a bad impression.

"Priest Senya works since I think I will be guiding you for now. In general use priest as the respected title and adjust for formality"

"Thank you"

"You wanted to see my magic right?", Priest Senya said, her mouth curving into a mischievous smile.

"Yeah"

Priest Senya seemed to debate with herself for a moment before deciding. She changed directions and led Gisela back up the stairs and through a side corridor.

Inside the room was a small fountain, and a few stalls. _Of course a temple would have bathrooms, they are human too._ It was funny how she had somehow spaced out on the as needing basics like that, _I hope I can cook here, that would be nice at least until...right._

"You ready" Senya asked, snapping Gisela out of the funk that she had been building.

"I am", Gisela said, nodding slightly as she shoved those thoughts onto a mental shelf.

A blue circle appeared under Priest Senya, much like the faint grey ones that appeared with Gisela's clouds, as it did the water moved. It floated away from the fountain and swirled around Senya, following her motions in an elegant display of aqua.

She allowed it to swirl around herself for a few moments as Gisela watched, transfixed before she sent back into the fountain.

"That was awesome", Gisela said in an awed tone. It was hard not to be enthralled by magic like that.

"Thanks" the older woman said, her smile highlighting her bright blue eyes. "Anyways I should give you the quick tour before we head back the the High Priest's office, I think she should have things sorted out with your mother soon"

"Right"

The tour was pretty quick, Priest Senya showed Gisela the marks that they used as signage, they were worn down by time but still visible if one knew where to look. Apparently they were designed to be unobtrusive a remnant of the time before Caelum was united, over five hundred years ago. "Nothing to worry about now", the priest had said with a wink, apparently fully involved in her role as tour guide. She also did confirm Gisela's guess that the temple expanded beyond the grounds of the above ground temple, "it's an open secret, it's fine if they know but don't tell anyone" she advised Gisela.

"Thank you for the tour", it had been quick and Gisela was sure that she was going to get very lost very quickly in the warren of tunnels that made up the temple of Qosasis but even so it was nice to have some idea what was going on. She had to hold onto small mercies, they were what she had.

As they made it back down the stairs to the office Gisela saw Chiosca exit. Their eyes meet, again, and just like before Gisela did not know what to say.

Yet again, Chiosca broke the silence, "I worked it out so you can visit once a month. It appears that you will be busy with temple business but I expect that you will be able to spare the time. Either way I expect you will conduct yourself in a way that befits a Raimu, even here you will have an effect on the familles reputation and I expect it to be a good one"

"Right"

With that Chiosca sat down.

"Lets go", Priest Senya said, chiving Gisela into the office.

"I expect your mother told you that you will be living with us?", she didn't even wait for Gisela's nod before she barreled on, "We will send people to get your appropriate stuff tomorrow, tonight you can use one of the spare robes. One of our other innates has a double so you will be rooming with her. Priest Senya will assist you with catch up lessons until we can best determine a mentor for you"

"Thank you" Gisela said, uncertain of what else to say.

The woman seemed to soften for a moment, "don't worry, you are new so people will understand if you are not perfect at first. Qosasis is kind and gives time for people to learn their path"

"Thank you" Gisela said, this time a little more certain. Then she yawned, exhaustion creeping up on her. She wasn't sure quite how much time she had spent in the temple but it had been a long day, working on her power with Anjay in the morning, then landfall and the temple.

"Priest Senya, will you please show our newest innate to innate Ilya's room? It appears that she is getting tired"

"Thank you for your time", Senya said, as she chived Gisela out of the room. Gisela shifted under her sympathetic glance, "magic can be tiring at first, Ilya, your roommate, will show you to breakfast tomorrow and I will show you around more than. Just rest tonight, introductions tomorrow will be tiring enough with a full night of sleep"

"Thank you for the advice" Gisela said, stifling another yawn, now that people had mentioned it she really did feel sleepy.

She followed her guide back up the stairs, this time she recognized one of the tunnels a little but it was still very fuzzy. A few turns later they went down a different set of stairs. The doors here all had wooden name plates on them. They passed by the first few before stopping at a door with only one plate, "this will be your room for now, we will work on getting your plate later. I believe that there is a spare chiton in there for you to where to breakfast tomorrow". As she spoke she opened the door. Gisela found it harder and harder to control her slowly leading limbs, she was ready for bed.

"Go on", Priest Senya said. Gisela didn't want to see the expression on the womans face. Taking her advice she went over to the non personalized side of the the room.

"Thanks", Gisela said, waiting for the older woman to close the door.

The room was dim with a glowing crystal on the other desk providing what illumination there was. Gisela considered trying to fiddle with it but didn't want to break anything.

Instead she contented herself with flopping down on the bed. It was firm, but not overly so. Not even bothering to pull up the sheet Gisela found herself drifting off.

 _I have to make this work…._


	12. Chapter 12

I referenced a canon character in this chapter, guess who!

"-up, it's time to get up"

Gisela opened her eyes cautiously, still half asleep. She kept her head down reflexive, she didn't want to hit Ca in the forehead, again.

Wait? Where's Ca, Gisela thought, glancing around the room. It wasn't her room. Then it all came back to her, the ship, the serpent, the temple. She had finally be given away. She wasn't at the house anymore.

"You awake yet?"

Gisela sat up, jerking her head sharply. Sitting on the other bed was a girl with deep brown skin, contrasting with her peach colored hair and grey eyes. Gisela flondered, unsure of what to say. Last night she had just crashed, she hadn't thought much about the fact that she had a roommate or anything.

"I'm assuming you are", she said bluntly. "They left your change of clothes on your dresser, you should probably get dressed soon. Breakfast ends at eight trying to beg food off the kitchens is a pain. You were allowed to miss morning prayer this morning but I would not count on getting the same favor in the future"

"Thanks", Gisela said, unsure of what to say.

"I'm Iya. It's my job to show you around" the older girl said, somewhat stiffly. Gisela had the feeling that she had not been expecting this anymore than she had. She was also pretty sure that Iya knew her name, even so it was something that Gisela could do to fill the silence. She wasn't great with people but she had to try.

"Gisela, Gisela-", she hesitated for a second unsure if she could or not. Chiosca never said I couldn't, she reminded herself as she recalled her last parting with the women. It was funny, she had spent so long hating her name but now she was clinging to it. The power of familiarity. "Raimu". I wonder why she didn't use her last name…

"Right. First advice. Don't use your last name. A lot of us", Iya trailed off for a moment, "a lot of us are outcasts, we don't have last names. At least, not ones that we can use"

"Thanks" Gisela repeated. Any advice helped, with the mess she had already made out of her life she needed it.

"Right, now. Breakfast, I'll wait for you outside"

With that Iya left, Gisela had the feeling that the older girl was a very abrupt person.

There were no mirrors in the room. The night before it had been dark save for the same light. Now that light had been somewhat turned up, illuminating the small room. Other than the two beds and the dressers there wasn't really much. Iya had a few drawings hung above her bed and what looked like a… dream catcher? Gisela didn't see one of those in forever. She pushed down the pang of longing that the sight gave her.

There wasn't a mirror. Gisela tried not to think about how relieved she was. The chiton was pretty similar to the one that she had been wearing before save for the fact that the belt was grey and the fabric was a little rougher. It was quick to change out of her slightly ripped, still smelling of the sea chiton that she had been wearing before. She took a second to inhale, not quite meditating but trying to calm down before she had to face the day, to face the people.

Nowhere to go but though, Gisela reminded herself as she pushed open the door, heading back out into the hallway. Nowhere to go but through.

Iya set a brisk pace though the halls as she defitly navigated the turns faster than Gisela could orient herself. She wanted to ask about directions but… but she didn't want to be more of a bother. Iya was being nice enough to show her around after all.

The tunnels were pretty similar, old grey stone wethered smooth by years of feet going across is and a sense of age over the entire place. It was surprisingly dry though, the part of Gisela that wasn't dancing in her stomach was trying to figure out how it stayed so dry. She would have to ask sometime, just not now.

It felt like no time at all before they, after walking up a flight of stairs, entered a long hallway with, more, stone walls and an arched ceiling. There were also the ubiquitous magic lights, somehow even though Gisela had seen them quite a bit she still wasn't tired of seeing them.

There was one study wooden table that spaned the length of the room with seats set all along it. The table had serving dishes and Gisela could make out a few of the traditional foods, it was an odd comfort but somehow seeing something that she recognized helped to settle her stomach a litte. It wasn't much but it helped. It was something.

Switching her attention from the food Gisela shifted to looking at the people sitting at the tables, trying to figure out what she should do.

She didn't want to mess this up as well.

Maybe half of them were filled by teens in temple clothes, eating breakfast before they started their days. The other table was perpendicular to the first and raised, so it commanded a view of the entire room. Here Gisela saw adults sitting down an eating. One of them, a dark skinned women with sandy colored hair looked up as Gisela entered following behind Iya.

Gisela couldn't help but shiver slightly as her eyes meet the women's call brown ones in a momentary stare. That was something, Gisela thought, more unnerved than she already was.

"You're new so you will sit lower down on the table, don't go up past the first quarter without being invited by someone" Iya explained, gesturing to the table. "The head table is where the full priests eat, innates like you won't be sitting there for a while. Food is good, though someone like you might have to lower their standards a little", she continued. By the entranced there was a cart set up with simple plates, bowls and, other silverware. Grabbing a set Gisela followed Iya to the pointed out spot on the table.

Sitting down Gisela filled the plain, study bowl that she had grabbed with the off white porridge. Stirring it Gisela had to hold back her face of repulsion, she hated oatmeal and a of its derivatives, especially if they had raisins. Raisins made everything worse.

She turned her head to see Iya watching her expantaly, she wants me to refuse it. Gisela realizes, she expects I won't eat it and that I will do… what? She didn't know what Iya expected from her. I need to get along with her, Gisela reminded herself as she stared at the raisin studded white slop. I can't mess this up. Here goes nothing.

It was warm and slimy as she shoved it into her mouth as fast as she could while still being polite. It was like applesauce, the only way forward is though, she reminded herself as she ate spoonful after spoonful of the mixture, swallowing as best she could to avoid the raisins. She hated raisins.

She ate the porridge anyways. Even the raisins. She didn't want to make a bad impression.

"Where do I go after breakfast", Gisela asked directly as she chased the last scraps of the sticky glop down with her spoon. She was almost there.

"Power testing"

"I thought I showed my clouds yesterday"

"Yesterday you showed you could use magic, today they will break down your gift and see how it is best classified and where you rank on the scale. After that you will probably join one of the basic classes to make sure that your education is proper"

"I think I will be okay" Gisela said, trying to reassure herself, "I was doing well in school". A question occurred to her, "I won't be going back will I"

"No. Magic is important and a necessary part of Caelum, as well as being a gift from the gods, but it is not something to be squadored or ignored. You will learn here", Iya said with finality.

"Okay". I didn't get to say goodbye….

"You finished", Iya asked, pushing up from the bench.

"Yeah", I might as well be. She hadn't been hungry before but somehow that last thought had soured what little appetite that she had left.

"Just on time". Getting up Iya led Gisela to another small cart where dirty dishes were stacked, "chores rotate, you will get dishes eventually and I expect that you won't complain. You will do your turn like anyone else"

"I will", Gisela wasn't sure what else she could say to that as she put her bowl in its place, leaving it as part of the towering stack of dishes. She seachered wildly for some new topic, "do you know who will be doing power testing for me?". It was something to break the silence.

"I think it's Priest Senya, her affinity is water so she does a lot with people who have a hydrokinetic gift"

"Can I ask what you have?"

"Crystal", Iya said sharply. Gisela was about to ask a clarifying question when she saw the older girl's stern face and thought better. Abort Mission!

The rest of the walk passed in silence. Gisela didn't have the energy to start a new topic and it didn't seem like Iya was into suggesting one.

They arrive, not at another office like Gisela had somehow expect out into open air. Gisela could smell salt around around her, even though when she looked for the sea what she saw were the walls. I wonder if they were put into place after the last Strait War, they did attack the temple after all. It was something to think about, Gisela had always loved history.

"Priest Senya's here, excuse me" Iya said, pointing her head in the direction of the apoching priest.

"Okay". She wanted Iya leave as Priest Senya approached, she was walking briskly, somehow managing to almost run while still looking elegant. Gisela had to admit it was an impressive trick.

"Iya-", the priest said, stopping as she looked at Gisela. "I missed her didn't I"

"Sorry", Gisela said, not sure what else she was supposed to say. It's me that's supposed to be power testing, right?

"It is fine", Priest Senya said, waving her hand in negation, "Iya's control of crystal and the sounds that it can make are just quite impressive and I was looking forward to testing a theory I had about the composition of the crystal and the amount of water versus the strength of the wound but-", she seemed to realize that she had gone off topic, her pale skin flushed so hard she almost appereade red, "anyways we may get started on power testing now. I reserved the field so that we may work uninterrupted and I look forward to seeing what you can do with your gift"

"How should I get started?", Gisela asked, shifting her weight awkwardly.

"First I figured we would start with mediation, you do know how to do that right, your mother mentioned when she was talking yesterday"

"Sure". Meditation was easy, Gisela could do meditation anyday.

Gisela let her body relax as she closed her eyes crossed her legs, headless of the dusty court that she was sitting on.

In…

She stopped thinking Iya and how sharp she was.

Out…

She stopped feeling the itch of the dust.

In…

She stopped smelling the salty sea air.

Out…

She stopped hearing the rustling of the wind as it gusted through the trees.

In…

She stopped.

It was peaceful, calm and clear as she floated motionless and relaxed. She felt the engery around her and in her as she relaxed, just playing with it. It was warm as it trickled around her. She will some of it to take form in her hands. Opening her eyes she had a small ball of wispy, oddly warm clouds shimmering in her hands. Her magic, called on by her own two hands.

"Can you do anything with it", the priest asked, focusing on the clouds in Gisela's hand.

"I made a wall once but…"

"That was when the serpent attacked, right"

"Yeah". Gisela stopped for a moment, unsure of if she could ask her question. This is power testing, if not now then when? She reminded herself, gathering courage, "it seems much weaker now" she said looking at the wispy clouds in her hands. "Before it stopped a serpent, now it's just clouds"

"That happens when the first time you use magic is under stress, you overloaded your limits then and pushed to what you needed. Training that way can be effective but finding scenarios that are just dangerous enough to allow one to overcome their insttvice limits is dangerous so it is not advised"

"So there are other ways of awakening magic", Gisela said, paritly aware of the fact that she was going off on a major tangent. She liked knowing things, she didn't forget easily.

"Of course, magic awakened through stress is strong but so is magic awakened through time. Through careful meditation and exposure to other magic. Wither way takes a strong will to call on the deities gifts but imminent life threatening danger is not a necessity" she said dryly. "Anyways how big can you make your clouds"

It was odd, asking the clouds in her hands to grow. It felt like a matter of will of asking, "will you grow" and feeding it more energy. She had done this with Anjay on the boat so it wasn't hard, not really.

The cloud expanded from being cupped in Gisela's hand, it seemed to both flow and float at the same time as she allowed it to grow until was roughly as big as her. On a whim Gisela tried to get it to shape itself into a person. Results were mixed. It vaguely had a blobby body with a blobby head but it was less of a person than the clouds Gisela saw passing over head.

So cloud shaping needs practice, Gisela noted as she tried to manipulate her creation, unsure of what to call it in her head.

"Not bad", the priest said. She shifted her hands, changing into a stance with her legs spread slightly apart to balance as she seemed to draw water right out of the air. She would… Gisela thought, trying not to be annoyed as the show off shaped her water into a person. And not just any person, it was a scarily accurate model of Gisela save for the color and lack of hair. "You will get there", she said, trying to be comforting.

The rest of power testing went similarly, really it was a lot like working with Anjay had been. She advised Gisela on shapes she made and tried to suggest new shapes to try.

After about an hour of shaping clouds Gisela was starting to feel a little dizzy, each cloud on it's own didn't take much energy but they added up.

"Let's take a break now"

Gisela tried not to sink to the ground to obviously, she was pretty sure that she failed. "How am I doing", she couldn't help but ask. Even if she wasn't sure that she wanted to hear the answer.

"Not bad. You only came into your gift a couple days ago so the fact that you have as much control as you do is impressive. I also noticed that you can meditate, you taught yourself I assume?"

"Yea", here goes nothing, "why do you keep calling magic the gift? I mean sometimes you call it magic but other times you say the gift or you just said "came into your gift" and I was just wondering what that was about? I mean I have read a bit about The Quiet One before but I still feel like I don't know enough and I don't want to mess up and-", Gisela saw Priest Senya raising an eyebrow, obviously waiting for Gisela's tirade to stop. She felt her face flush as she shut her mouth with a audible click.

"We will teach you what you need to know Gisela, when I was new I made plenty of mistakes and I was fine. You will be too, you would have to do something awful like betray The Quiet One to get excommunicated from the temple. You are not just a follower of Ubphine but them as well and they protect their followers. As for your question, magic, even when it may not seem that way, even when our society thinks otherwise, is a gift. Our deity gave it to us so we could protect and aid those around us. It might not seem like we are always wanted, nor that our magic is important but it is. We all have our gifts for a reason and they are nothing to be ashamed about". She said the last part for forcefully then the rest. It was obvious how much she believed in philosophy.

"Thanks"

"If you have questions ask them. It's what you are here for after all", Priest Senya said with a slight grin, "now I think you have rested enough, you should recover faster here because of the Deity's blessing"

"The Deity's blessing?", Gisela asked.

The Priest seemed to debate with herself for a second before opening her mouth, "we don't spread it around much so you can't tell anyone outside but magic recovers faster here. There has been so much magic here for so long that it has sunk into the place. We call it the blessing of The Hidden one"

"Why does it matter", it's interesting sure, but why does it matter if people find out.

Now she seemed even more uncertain, "it's possible to, in a place like this, absorb The Blessing into a lacrima and use it. Doing so it desecrating a temple and will be punished with lethal force but even so it is not something that we spread around."

"Has it happened before?", Gisela asked, morbidly curious.

"Once. To the temple of Ycius. A mad man attacked the temple without precaution to take the blessing."

"Did he escape"

"Yes, and he took the temples fire with him. They are still recovering from that disaster". The mood lay heavy over the two of them before Priest Senya shook her head sharply. "Enough about that, back to work"

Gisela didn't bother to reply, instead forcing herself back up. She did feel better than she had before, even if she felt morbidly curious about what had happened to the man. Nothing I can do now, Gisela reminded herself, forcing herself to stop focusing on things that she couldn't change and instead think about what she had to do- her magic.


	13. Chapter 13

I still fail at time skips, we will get to canon someday though!

XXXX

Thankfully power testing ended with nothing blowing up. Gisela tried to tell herself that it had gone well, even so she found herself on edge.

Priest Senya had told Gisela that she had too much of an affinity with air, and her specialty was only water. Gisela would have to get another mentor.

Gisela didn't want one. But she did. It would be amazing to learn more about her magic, it had been something that she had clung to for so long. But she was afraid too. She didn't want to mess up.

She had done her best at testing, Priest Senya had seemed happy. But Priest Senya was nice, Gisela wasn't sure if she had done well enough or not.

It wasn't like she belonged in this world or anything. She shouldn't have existed and she knew that someday, someone would realize.

Realize that she was an imposter girl the a body that wasn't hers that was trying to live but not quite good enough, that didn't quite fit.

But until then she was waiting in awkward, nervous almost silence for the new mentor.

She hadn't met them yet and she could feel the nausea building in her stomach.

She had been assigned one three days ago but they hadn't had a chance to meet until today .

To spend time Gisela had been helping out in the kitchens. It was good to be in a kitchen even if she didn't know anyone and wasn't used to cooking on a macro scale. She could do the dishes. People always needed the dishes done. It was a fact of life.

Iya had been standoffish and sharp as always and Gisela hadn't had the energy to try and talk to any of the other innates. The older chefs had been nice but when she was in the kitchen it was too loud and too busy to talk.

It was okay though, she was pulling through. At least she hoped she was.

Even now she was waiting outside, savoring the warmth and sunshine. It was good to spend time in the fresh air and enjoy the feeling of the breeze. Even the smell of the ocean was nice right now, as tired as she was of being underground.

She had mentioned it to Iya, asking if she was the only one that got tired of being underground all the time. Iya had just shrugged and told her she would get used to it before going back to silence.

Gisela still wasn't used to the tunnels, she hadn't realized how much she would miss the windows and fresh air until she was outside and able to just sit and enjoy it for awhile.

It was almost enough that she could forget why she was there, almost enough to forget that she was meeting the person responsible for saying if she was good enough or not. For saying that she could stay here and keep learning.

Gisela wasn't sure about the gods, wasn't sure if her magic was a gift or something she had earned but she had to try. This was the place that was left to her, she didn't want to mess it up.

"You are Gisela, correct"

Gisela jerked her head around to face the voice, she saw a short dark skinned woman with hard brown eyes. She looked imposing, even so there was a warmth around her. She seemed to be the kind of person who was fair but firm, _hopefully I'm right._ Gisela thought before speaking.

"Y-yeah". Gisela forced herself to not stutter, "I am".

"Good. I am Kinitia Taneyos and I will be your mentor, I am gifted with the power of the weather and work in predictions for the people. It is good to meet you"

"It is nice to meet you too", Gisela said, not sure where to go from there, "if it is not rude how should I refer to you?". So far Gisela had just been calling everyone priest but she wasn't sure if that was right and didn't want to make a bad impression.

The older woman thought for a second, "call my Priest Taneyos"

"Algiht"

"Do you have anymore questions"

"What exactly will my duties with you be, I know as part of the temple I will be helping with the maintenance but what will I be doing with you". _Shut up Gisela you are sounding redundant._

"You will be expected to meet with me when I decide in order to practice your specific gift. While you will be joining mediation with the other innates starting tomorrow magic is a gift that takes people down their own paths and here at the temple we respect that. I was chosen to be your mentor because clouds are part of my domain, making me uniquely suited to be your mentor"

"What's the difference between your clouds and mine?". _The idea of weather as a specialty is really cool but how does that work? Is it sunshine? Rain? Can she summon snow and hail?_ Gisela couldn't help the questions that were bubbling up in her head. This was the first time she might actually get real answers, if she didn't mess everything up that is.

Gisela had just about given up on getting an answer out of the priest when she started to speak. "Think about having an affinity like having a cup of water, and many types of magic as many different bowls. Someone like you, who leans very close to one type of magic is very strong in it, it will take you much less energy and time in order to master your clouds than I did mine. On the other hand I do have far more variety than you, as I can also manipulate liquid water and summon lighting"

"Have you ever summoned lighting, like not just small sparks but real lighting". Gisela couldn't imagine what lighting would be like to hold, her clouds were soft and took a firm touch but lighting, she couldn't imagine trying to hold that. _I guess there is a reason I can't use light magic,_ she thought dryly.

"Once", the priest said, an eerie half smile on her face. Gisela got shivers down her back just looking at the expression. It wasn't pleasant.

 _Abort topic! Abort Topic!_ It wasn't hard for Gisela to picture the mental sirens going off in her head as she grasped for something safer to talk about. "So what are your normal duties?", it was a stretch but the silence would have been worse. Gisela wasn't much fond of awkward silences, she caused them way too often.

"Normally I read the weather to see what it has in store for us. Once I have reported that I help to deal with the running of the temple of Qosasis, I am the second priest afterall"

"You're the second priest". Gisela had only been at the temple for a little while but even she knew that that was an important job, did she really have time to be teaching someone magic?

"It will be fine", Priest Taneyos said serenely, "as someone who benefited from the temple when my gift showed itself I could do no more for the next generation. It will be my honor to see you grow into a priest of this temple"

Gisela wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, on one hand she was grateful that she wasn't being seen as a burden but even so she wasn't sure that she could be a priest. _I'm in a whole new world,_ Gisela reminded herself, _they have god slaying magic, why wouldn't they have gods._

Belief was something that had been hard for her Before and even now she still wasn't certain. What type of deity let someone be reincarnated in a fictional universe after all?

Glancing at the priest Gisela saw the priest was looking curiously at her. She hadn't responded! Gisela felt her cheeks flush. "Thank you for your trust in me", she said, aiming for a neutral response.

"I expect I won't be disappointed", Priest Taneyos said levely. There was an intensity to her that Gisela found almost magnetic. Here was someone who had a life, most likely had a very busy life, but when she was told that she had to mentor some kid said yes. Gisela knew that it was temple policy, even some she was impressed. And grateful, she was most definitely grateful.

Gisela knew she needed all the help she could get/

The rest of the meeting was just Gisela going over how she got her magic and then revisiting what would be expected of her and exactly how mentorships at the temple worked. She couldn't help the anxiety at how she reflected on the priest. If she messed up she would hurt more than just herself now. She couldn't afford that. _I can do this, nowhere to go but though,_ she reminded herself, trying to boost her confidence.

After that it was afternoon classes, a strange form of comfort for Gisela. Arving in the class gave her a sense of deja vu. Once again she was standing and introducing herself, this time just as Gisela. Once again she was joining an already formed class, the odd one out. The only difference was this time the teacher instructed her to a solo desk half way back. That and this class room was actually a little more crowded.

Gisela shifted in her wooden chair, as she sat down. _The desks are similar to,_ she realized as she found the drawer with the wax tablet. Somehow she found that comforting, it was proof that not everything had to change on her.

That was something to hold on too.

Then class begun.

They were doing the strait war again. Gisela prepared herself for the lectures she had already heard about the arcs of the war and Caelum's resulting victory.

It was… different?

The first "stage" of the war, the raiding and cutting off supply lines to Fiore was described in the same way. The surprise attack was also described the same as it had been in her old class. A quick ambush, ships raiding and razing before the harbor defenses could be raised and the temple barely managing to hold its own area.

It was after that that it differed.

"Do you have a problem?", instructor asked sharply. Gisela wafflued, the other children were looking at her again and she just wanted to shrink away. "Well?", he questioned, tapping his stick.

"Wene Wythey was a mage?", when she heard the mutterings statt she hastened to explain. "They didn't teach me that at my old school". They had just said that she had died from exhaustion after sailing to Fiore to alert the navy there what had happened.

"Typical", Gisela heard someone say from behind her. She felt her stomach twist, she was already messing everything up.

The instructor coughed slightly and the class fell back into silence, "Yes, some schools in Caelum have been known to overlook Wene Wythey's role as a priest of The Hidden One. While some people like to teach that it was not her gift that allowed her to save the city that is ignoring the fact that she was powerfully gifted with the wind, one of Eftar's few good ones, who sacrificed her life to bring vital information to Fiore from Caelum. She was a hero and all facets of her life deserve to be remembered."

"Thank you", Gisela said awkwardly. _Why didn't I learn that,_ she felt the upset churning deep inside her. This wasn't some magic, this wasn't any mystical force or hidden language, this was just history.

 _Why isn't that taught in my school. What else am I missing._ That was the most terrifying part of all. Gisela didn't like not knowing. Not one bit.

Finally the class was over, it was even harder to tell without the sun to gauge to position by, and they left the classroom. Gisela debated hanging back to ask the instructor more questions about the Stairt War and what else she was missing but decided against it. She didn't want to stand out more than she already did.

Fortunately the next class was mediation, Gisela didn't have to talk there.

The class made the trek through the maze like tunnels together. Gisela was surprised at how much she actually recognized of the passages. She was slowly learning how they fit together, even if there were parts that she still did not know.

Finally they made it back to the surface. Gisela found to her surprise that she recognized the clearing! It was the same place that she had done her power testing. Somehow that comforted her. It was more proof that she could learn how to live here.

She found a spot near the outskirts of the clearing, where the dusty group of the training field changed into soft grass, leaning against a tree Gisela savored the feeling of the rough bark though the fabric of her chiton. She closed her eyes and breathed.

 _In…_

She stopped thinking about the other innates, if she was doing this right or if she was way behind them.

 _Out…_

She stopped feeling the heat of the late afternoon beating down on her.

 _In…_

She stopped smelling the salty air.

 _Out…_

She stopped hearing the rustling of the wind through the trees

 _In…_

She stopped.

There was never quite a moment of change, it seemed to flow from awareness to not quite non awareness but other as smooth as a tranquil river.

With just as much lurking in the deepths.

She was in her place floating in the not quite black nothingness. She reached out, feeling the energy surrounding her in full brilliance.

It was different now.

She looked without looking and felt the cores of energy nearby, she reached out attempting to touch them. Somehow she couldn't reach. She was about to reach again when she was distracted by a stream of magic welling up from below.

She reveled in its energy, savoring the way it seemed to cycle through different stages it was like riding though a current made of warm hugs and hope. It felt like warmth and safety.

It felt like home.

Gislea's eyes snapped open.

Her cheeks felt damp.

She was crying.

Glancing around Gisela saw that the other innates were still deep in mediation, none of them could see her.

 _That's something,_ she thought bitterly. She had no way to explain why she had been affected so strongly by the magic.

No way to say that it made her feel like before, back when she knew she was in the right body, in the right world.

Back when she had a family that loved her, that had known her her entire life. Gisela knew that Gastislion, Maape and Ca were her siblings in a way, she was tired of denying that. Even so she missed her older brother. She missed her argumentative father and her patient mother.

They were gone.

Nothing changed that.

No matter how much Gisela wanted to.

She wiped her cheeks quickly, she couldn't have anyone see that she was crying before she tried to fall back into the pattern.

 _Out…_

 _In…_

 _Out…_

 _In…_

It was hard to reach out again, she wanted to stay curled up. She wanted to avoid the warmth. She couldn't do that. She needed to mediate.

She compromised.

She reached inside herself, feeling the energy that she had started to store after the serpent. She moved it around, delighting in making it swirl.

How fast could she go?

It was a simple question barely thought but Gisela couldn't help but follow the impulse. She speed the feeling up, sending it rocketing down her limbs, stopping it right before the release.

It was odd. She could feel an odd focus, like all the lights from before were focused on her. Hesitantly Gisela opened her eyes.

They were staring at her.

Gisela felt the rough bark of the tree push against her back as she shurk back, trying to inch away from all the stares.

What had she done this time?

The instructor… _whats his name again?_ Gisela racked her mind furiously, _Instructor Priest Antilia_ was coming over quickly.

She had definitely messed something up.

He looked at her for a moment, Gisela had the feeling he was having trouble remembering her name. Then he spoke, "Innate Gisela, come with me to my office, everyone else" he said, gesturing to the onlookers, "head to dinner prep".

That was that.

Gisela wethered the curious stares, trying to ignore the turning in her stomach. _In a way it's lucky I'm not going to dinner, I don't think I could eat like this_ , Gisela thought, searching for a bright side.

She had been here for less than a week.

Then all the other innates were gone, having branched off to the temple kitchens.

Gisela walked in silence beside her instructor, there was nothing that she could say.

Finally they arrived at a more private space.

"Instructors do not get their own offices, instead we share this space", he said. Gisela blushed, had she been that obvious?

Apparently so.

"Did, did I do something wrong?", Gisela asked, finally gathering up the courage to voice her awkward question.

"No. You just surprised us". Gisela felt her gut settle a little at that, maybe this wasn't the end of the world? He kept talking, "You see, I did not expect you to already be able to mediate or have such fine control of your gift. Most of the time when we get new innates they are wildly out of control."

"Is that why everyone was sitting away from me?". Gisela questioned, picturing the way that nobody had even come near her tree.

"Well, yes"

"Oh". _So did I mess up or not?_

"I apologize, I did not realize that you had such fine control over your magic"

"So I'm not in trouble". Gisela knew that she was being annoying but she still had to ask, still had to make sure.

"No. You are not in trouble, I merely wanted to ask; did anyone teach you to meditate?"

"I taught myself"

"Very impressive, I imagine that you will fit in very well here, you bear the gift with great patience already"

"Thank you". Gisela wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"You may be dismissed now", he said formally, "can you find your way back?".

"I think I can".

"Very well, I will see you on the morrow than"

"You as well", Gisela said, trying to match the formality of his statement as she turned around. She actually did pretty well in the hallways, she had to stop and check at the turns to see where they were pointing, yes but she didn't get lost.

That hope carried her as she arrived that the kitchen, nodding at her fellows before she grabbed a peeler and a potato. Maybe she wasn't doomed to failure after all?


	14. Chapter 14

We Are Almost There. This is a time skip chapter and soon we will have a canon character running around :)

XXXX

Time started to pass much more rapidly after those first few days and soon Gisela began to find her rhythm.

And stop getting lost as she made her way through the network of tunnels. Not getting lost was nice, Gisela was very fond of knowing her way around.

Even if she still got lost sometimes, even then improvement was improvement and something to be held on to.

So she was going to do that.

And steadily, time did start to pass.

XXXX

"And release".

Gisela let the clouds that she was holding disperse in the brisk wind.

Priest Taneyos had taken up to the top of the temple for a change. Gisela would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't grateful, learning cloud formations was useful but it got boring after a time.

For here Gisela could see all of Caelum, the city proper at least, even part ways past the double wall and the gate that led to Caelum's outer districts.

Gisela had never been to them.

She would be soon. Part of what the temple did was help to organize food kitchens and ensure people had some medical care.

That was for later though. Gisela had something else to do at the moment.

She looked back up at the just rising sun.

It was especially pretty with the colors of sunrise painted across the horizon, dying the sky in pinks and pale blues.

Views like this were rare and breathtaking.

"Gisela".

Gisela felt herself bushing, her distraction had obviously been noticed, "sorry"

"It's fine. I merely wished to get to the reason we came up here- it is time to see how you can read the weather. Is it not?"

"You are right", Gisela turned away from the view, facing her mentor once again. It was time to get to work.

She could see the crystals that they would use to amplify and help control their weather sight. Instruments to make an old technique far more precise. That and the height of the temple were why the temple had this job.

Gisela didn't want to fail.

Falling into mediation was not quite habit yet, even so it wasn't hard to relax. They had already gone over the theory, all she had to do was actualize it.

She fell into her trance, into the silent still place that she called her own.

From there she tried to feel. She knew clouds, not as well as she wished, yes, but she knew them.

Instead of summoning her own she tried to reach out, to catch the preexisting ones and see how they moved.

If they were close or far, strong or weak, wet or dry.

There was a lot that could be learned from clouds.

That is, before they drifted away.

She reached out, looking for the ethernanos trapped in the clouds.

Few Clouds. No rain.

That wasn't so bad. She reached out.

Few Clouds. No rain waterheavyhighcloudssteadylevel

It hurt.

waterheavyhighcloudssteadylevelstrongdenseslowspeedingup

She couldn't break out

Waterheavyhighcloudssteadylevelstrongdenseslowspeedingupdrywetcoldfrezingscatterformshiftdrift

It was too much.

Waterheavyhighcloudssteadylevelstrongdenseslowspeedingupdrywetcoldfrezingscatterformshiftdriftfallcrystalcircle

No.

Waterheavyhighcloudssteadylevelstrongdenseslowspeedingupdrywetcoldfreezingscatterformshiftdriftfallcrystalcirclebreakrainscatterhighlowdensewetlightningbornshockhailraincrystalformcloudshower...

It was too bright.

She felt a cooling had on her forehead.

She was going to sleep. That would be nice.

Few Clouds. No Rain.

Darkness.

Gisela woke with a framilliar headache.

Not again.

She heard a groan, was that her?

 _Ugh._

She buried her head in something soft, she would deal with the world later.

And figure out what she did wrong.

XXXX

This was awkward. Gisela had known that she would be allowed to see her family, Priest Senya had told her during orientation but over the past few weeks she hadn't really thought about it.

She had been to busy trying to relearn her lessons and catch up in magic. At least her mediation was up to par. She was good at sitting still.

She had had lots of practice.

Still, she really hadn't thought at all about the fact that she would have to face her family sometime.

Maybe she should have.

 _At least my headache is gone?_ She tried to be positive. Not having a headache was nice.

XXXX

She stood in front of the gates, fist raised to knock.

She was almost there. The double take from her neighbors had been awkward. People in the robes of Qosasis were not common in this area. Gisela still remembered the first time she had seen somebody in the traditional gray robes.

It felt like both forever and a day ago. A lot of things felt like that these days.

The door open.

"Mr. Cornwallis", she exclaimed upon seeing the familiar face. She hadn't had a chance to say goodbye to him before.

"Gisela, joy is delivered unto my heart as I rest my gaze on your face"

"It's good to see you to. Is everyone else waiting". This had been planned, hopefully they actually wanted to see her.

She wasn't sure if they did. She wasn't thinking about the reverse.

"Yes, I have prepared a delicious repast"

Mr. Cornwallis was awesome. She wasn't nice enough to him.

"Thank you"

Walking into the house felt surreal as well. This had been the closest thing she had had to home in years. She knew where everything was. Still it felt off.

It didn't feel like home. _I wonder if it ever did._ Gisela had been to broken at first, to many edges rubbed raw by everything. In the last year she had been letting go but it was hard and sometimes, sometimes she just couldn't take it.

Those were the worst times.

She waved as Mr. Cornwallis peeled off to go to the kitchen. Gisela envied him, it would be better than trying to talk.

 _Nowhere to go but through,_ Gisela reminded herself. Once again hesitating at a door.

This time there was nobody but herself to open it.

She gave it a light nudge and enter the room.

It was time to talk.

Even if Gisela didn't quite know what to say.

"-and turn"

XXXX

It was the festival of Evneas again. Ycius's day, the spring equinox, had past as Gisela was preparing to sail.

Even so it would not have been a big festival, Ycius was, apparently, vain enough, without a festival and not to be invited in.

She wasn't sure about that, not celebrating a deity sounded rude. On the other hand he was of fire and she did hold a healthy respect for flames.

Either way it didn't really matter.

Now it was June, and with June came the solstice.

And the festival, it was Gisela's first one with the temple.

She hadn't realized that they were allowed to dance until Priest Dairun had come to class asking for volunteers.

There had been an audition but it was more like can you learn how to dance and can you focus than a super picky one.

It was hard work, but it was fun. Gisela liked dancing, it was more exercise than she had been getting for a while and even when she was sweaty felt the sharpness that came with being out of breath she liked it.

She wouldn't be in this years festival, however she could be in the next one.

She had always loved watching dancers.

It was something that she hadn't done, not even Before.

Like magic it was a chance to learn, a chance to grow.

Gisela was trying to do that.

Iya was the only problem.

As Gisela got a quick drink from the water fountain she considered the other girl.

In the month or so that Gisela had been at the temple she hadn't warmed up at all and worse, now that Gisela had started prepping for the dance she had somehow gotten colder.

It felt downright chilly in their room even if neither of them had ice magic.

 _I wish I knew what was bothering her._ Gisela watched Iya talking to Priest Dairun from her place on the bench. Talking to him she seemed happy enough.

Gisela wasn't sure what she was was doing wrong.

She wanted to fix it.

She didn't know how. _Did I say something wrong?_

 _No point in worrying._ Gisela could see the other dancers getting back up as well, it was time to get back to work.

The ornate moves that she had envied the time before didn't come easily after all.

Even so it would be worth it someday. Someday she would move like that.

And dances were always good ways to try and make friends. The theater bonded people.

XXXX

"Pst, pst"

Gisela turned from her desk, looking for the source of the noise. She was largely ignoring the lesson- it was math. Gisela could do math. Math didn't change. It was steady even from one world unto the next.

Gisela turned, looking at the girl. Poofy. She had seen this girl around a bit, always talking to someone, typically with a book in hand.

Gisela had wanted to ask to barrow her books but didn't have the courage to ask. The other girl never seemed that friendly when Gisela looked at her. More suspicious, like Gisela was plotting something.

But she was talking to Gisela now.

Maybe that was changing?

"How do you do this". She pointed at the problem that she was working on. Gisela felt deja vu.

"Carry the one"

"How"

Gisela slipped her paper over to the edge of her desk. _It's just a worksheet,_ she comforted herself. _I can show her later._

"Thanks"

When Gisela looked over the worksheet was full, the script looked strangely familiar."I'll explain it later"

"That would be great. I'm Cadra".

 _Thank you,_ Gisela had been introduced to her classmates- it wasn't like she didn't see them often what with meditation, math, history and, all of the other temple classes.

Seeing them was one thing.

Talking to them was a different matter. Gisela wasn't quite sure why but she tended not to be spoken to outside of when people needed her to do her chores. She hoped this was different. Either way, there was only one polite thing for her to do.

"Gisela"

"I was here for your introduction"

"It's polite"

"True"

"You're a lot nicer than I thought, you haven't really talked to anyone", the other girl said bluntly.

"I didn't think anyone wanted to talk to me". Gisela had watched the other groups but even at practice she was at the side, isolated. Gisela had never been good with people, Before or after.

"Eh-em".

 _Opps._ Gisela made quick eye contact with the other girl, hoping that she would want to talk to her later. Then it was back to work. Gisela was definitely feeling the deja vu.

 _At least I can do math._ Numbers were reassuring, they never changed.

At last the class was over. They didn't really get homework at the temple, conversely they didn't get much free time either.

Thankfully now was one of those free hours.

Instead of hanging back awkwardly this time Gisela joined the jostle, trying to keep up with Cadra.

 _At least her hair is easy to keep track of._ Cadra's hair was a pinkish orange that seemed to glow with her warm, dark skin. It was a very pretty contrast.

Gisela had always wanted hair like that. Unfortunately she was stuck with brown.

They peeled of from the rest of the group, heading instead to the stairs leading outside.

Cadra waved to the other people as she left, calling out names Gisela barely recognized.

Then they were away from the crowd and outside.

Pausing for a moment Gisela waited for her eyes to adjust to the sunlight once again. The crystals were nice and they did their jobs well but nothing truly matched the light of the sun. Or the warmth. Gisela tried to make it outside at least once a day.

Eyes adjusted Gisela had to hurry to catch up with Cadra, the other girl had rushed to one of the many trees.

"So", Cadra said, gesturing to the ground next to her. Gisela sat, the grass at the temple was plush and unusually comfortable. Gisela wondered if it had anything to do with all the magic, grass in general wasn't very common but the temple had both grass and trees and it made no sense but magic in general made no sense and Cadra was looking at her expectantly. _Focus Gisela!_

"So"

"So"

"I'm sorry", Gisela apologized. "I'm really bad at this"

"I can tell. I thought you were a wealthy brat but no, you're just awkward"

"You thought what!". _What did I ever do to give that sort of impression, I've never claimed privilege or acted like I deserved more or anything like that at-_

"I thought you were a wealthy brat who thought they were better than everyone else. You always sit at the end of the table and only talk when you have too. Not to mention that you're a Raimu even if the priests tried not to make it a big deal. Raimu equals bitch, not hard equation to make"

"Why. I mean I know I suck at people but why Raimu"

"Your parents aren't the most pro magic y'know. It's not like they aren't always pushing to minimize our role in government or anything", she paused here for a second. Gisela could hear the sarcasm, "oh wait, they are"

"That makes sense". Gisela wasn't sure where to go from there. "But if I have magic than why would I be a bitch"

"Why do you even have magic, most of us with non Priest parents don't have magic without some big trigger"

That was a blunt question, it deserved a blunt answer. "I was sailing and a sea serpent attacked"

"Well". Gisela could tell she had almost flustered the other girl, she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. "That's one way to unlock your gift"

"You"

"Maybe later", Cadra hedged. Gisela didn't push.

"Is there a way I can make people think I am not a bitch?". _I really don't want to spend the rest of my life an exile in my own place._ Gisela knew there wasn't really any room for magic users outside the temple. There weren't many options for mages in Caelum and Gisela didn't really feel like leaving. She didn't exactly have anywhere to go to after all.

"I'll let them know you just suck at people, it'll be fine"

"Thanks" Gisela said half dryly. There wasn't really much she could say to that.

"Thank you for the help on the math as well, math is my worst subject. It just makes no sense! I hate it when the alphabet infiltrates, it makes it even worse. It's like you almost have a hand of the numbers but just when you get comfortable than x comes in. And not x alone it is also radicals and notation and just why can't it be simple. I hate alphabet math"

"I can show you more later", Gisela offered almost instantly. She was good at teaching math. At least she thought she was.

"Thank you" Cadra exclaimed, flopping back on the grass.

Gisela hesitated for a moment before flopping back beside her. Since she had unlocked her gift Gisela had found a far greater appreciation for watching the clouds go by.

XXXX

Gisela sat at her desk drawing nothing. It was just a way to pass the time. _Past time really,_ Gisela thought as she wore her pencil down.

She needed to talk to Iya. She had put it off, even after talking to Cadra but she knew that wasn't sustainable.

 _Especially after rehearsal today._ It had been the first dress rehearsal, the show being next week, and Priest Dariun, who somehow had time to both dance and direct, had put her on helping Iya with getting ready.

Iya's face would have been funny if Gisela wasn't sure that her face was a reflection.

As it was it was just stressful.

 _Nowhere to go but through._ Somewhere along the line that had become her words to live by. It was as good a mantra as any Gisela figured.

The door opened with the tell tale creak of the old hinges, quiet their room was not. At least the room itself wasn't, neither her nor Iya spoke to the other often.

Turning Gisela was treated to the sight of Iya, her grey eyes widened in surprise. "You're still awake" she said somewhat recently.

"We need to talk", Gisela said, not justifying that with an answer. It was obvious that she was awaken, there was no good way to reply to that.

"About what"

"About that fact that we are going to be in close quarters, closer than normal, for the next week. I", here Gisela faltered for a second, nerves beginning to overwhelm her, "I don't know what I did or why you dislike me, but we don't have time for it. If there is anything I can do please tell me"

"Like you actually care", Iya said dryly.

Gisela felt her eyes widen in surprise,"why wouldn't I?". Like that she remembered what Cadra had told her earlier and just how much friendlier the people in her class had gotten, "is it because I'm a Raimu?"

"No it's because you're a turtle", Iya snarked, rolling her eyes. "I don't see why you pretend that you care about us. Your family is probably just looking for a way to undercut the temple to."

"Why would you say that!"

"Because it's what you did to my family. My mother used to run a perfectly good fabric store but after you're family", Gisela could hear the poison in those words, "decided to diversify my family got thrown under the bus"

"I'm sorry". There wasn't anything more Gisela could say to that. Even if she told Chiosca nothing would change.

"Like that will do anything". _There was the eye roll again_ , a distant part of Gisela thought.

"What can I do. I need to be at the temple, not because of money or anything but because I have magic, I have the gift and I need to know how to use it. I am sorry that happened to your family but there is nothing I can do. I understand if you don't want to be friends with my but Priest Dariun put us together and that means we have to get along". Gisela felt cold and tense, she didn't have time for emotions.

"And that's supposed to be enough"

"That's all I can do. You can hate me, I can't change that. I can't help your family and I can't change mine, all I can do is say sorry and try and get along. Priest Dariun expects that of us. Truce", Gisela offered, trying to bridge the gap.

"Until the end of the week, we can revisit it then", Iya said, sticking out her hand.

Gisela offered hers and they shook, eyes meeting steadily.

 _Hopefully we can make this work._

XXXX

Gisela hesitated as she walked into the room that she used for meditation.

Her headache was better and there wasn't rehearsal now so she couldn't claim that she was to busy to come.

"I'm glad you're on time"

Gisela jumped a little at the unexpected voice, letting out a slight shriek that reverberated around the room, echoing for a few seconds before dying off.

 _Opps._

"I", Gisela stuttered, "I wouldn't let you down like that. I am sorry for the spire, I don't know what happened"

"It's okay", Priest Taneyos soothed, "you did not let anyone down. That happened to me as well the first time I tried to read the weather"

"What didn't you warn me?"

"Would you have done it if I had", she asked, her eyes piercing.

Gisela felt herself shrink back. She balled her hands up, stopping them from reaching for the door. She had to face this, there was nowhere she could run.

"I'm sorry", Priest Taneyos said, softening a little. "I know it is hard but our weather predictions are vitally important to the temple and to the city. It is in this way that we can best aid our city and show them why we are of value". Here she paused for a moment, obviously thinking about what she was going to say, "even if some of them don't quite understand. But you do? Right"

"I do", Gisela remembered when she was getting ready to go sailing, how her father had checked predictions and explained how it was especially important for shipping and close by industries and how it predicted them. There was a point there, Gisela just didn't like it.

"That being said today I thought we would simply work on your clouds"

"Straight magic!". Gisela straightened up, pushing off the door in her excitement.

"Straight magic", Priest Taneyos confirmed as she walked into the middle of the room, Gisela following eagerly.

She couldn't reach the sense that had been slowly growing, that still burned whenever she felt nearby but wielding it was different. She could do that.

Iya was talking to her and she could use her clouds. Today was a good day. As Gisela danced amongst her wisps, shaping them, changing their colors and their firmness she grinned.

Some days were good.

And she was totally going to see if she could fly on her clouds one of these days. It would be a fun test.

XXXX

 _The show is today._ Gisela wasn't even performing but she still felt her heart beating faster at the idea, not quite stage fright more… anticipation.

 _The show must go on._

She rushed around backstage, checking the ornate green chitons for rips. She had been on water duty before but when it was found of Gisela was a pretty good seamstress, at least good enough to patch rips and maintain outfits, she had been transferred to costume duty. Even if they didn't call it that.

And that was on top of helping Iya. Gisela grabbed Iya's chiton off the rack, nodding to Ferntu as she went.

Gisela did not want to be late, she might have been getting along with Iya better now but she still did not want to provoke the other girl.

She took a moment to breath before she entered the dressing room.

Iya liked to change in a curtained room, avoiding the openness of the main area.

After that it was a flurry of fabrics and hair, once she had helped Iya wrest her peach colored hair into a more elaborate than normal style.

Still, Gisela had to admit the end result was impressive. Gold and green wires have been woven though Iya's peach colored mass and they had pinned it into a bun with many thing braids leading up to it, each one with gold and green woven in.

"Ready", Gisela asked, voice tight with excitement. It was almost time.

"Of course", Iya seemed calm but focused. There was a steel in her eyes that Gisela couldn't help but admire. Here was someone that was ready to dance. "It is time to thank the goddess"

"The goddess will be thanked. I know it", Gisela said, not sure if she was trying to be reassuring. Either way, it didn't really matter.

Iya smilled. Gisela was pretty sure it was the first time the other girl had ever truly smiled at her. It was nice.

Then it was showtime.

Gisela watched from behind the curtain, scanning the audience to see if she could recognize anybody.

It was too hard to tell. Gisela gave up on scanning the crowd, instead focusing on the dancers.

They were the same blur of gold and green and light as last year, except this time they were somehow more. This time Gisela knew how much time and determination had been put into mastering the ancient dance.

It made it even more incredible.

And then it was over. Unlike last year she didn't go immediately outside to the celebration that Gisela knew was outside. This year she had to work it.

 _Time to get started._

The kitchen was even hotter than normal and Gisela nodded at Cadra as she took her place on the bucket line. It was time to get to work.

The suds made her fingers tingle after the first ten minutes as her dark skin flushed an impressive red.

 _I did not think about the dishes last year. Welp, guess I am now._

Cadra waved as she left, Gisela didn't know the green haired girl who replaced her. Even so she nodded before she returned to scrubbing in companionable silence.

Finally her shift was over.

 _Freedom!_ Gisela noded to the green haired girl who kept going, poor girl still had time left on her shift.

 _Maybe I should stay? At least till my replacement comes, it wouldn't be fair to leave her alone._

Gisela returned to washing dishes.

"Thanks", the green haired girl said with a quick grin.

"No problem", Gisela hedged as she grabbed the wipe down cloth. It really wasn't, she didn't want to make the other girl work alone.

Finally, Gisela was pretty sure they were a few minutes late, she saw Ferntu walk in.

"Sorry I'm late, I was helping Iya as well"

Gisela felt her annoyance drain, she really couldn't dislike her for that. "Thanks"

"No problem. Thanks for taking an early dishes shift and waiting for me"

"Good luck", Gisela wished to the other person, exiting the steamy, warm room for the last time. _Of the day,_ she reminded herself, checking her own dramatics.

Gisela felt a jolt run through her, someone was holding her!

She flailed for a moment, blinded by the abrupt change from dark to light. Blinking spots Gisela twisted her head around.

It wasn't….it was!

"Erani", Gisela exclaimed.

"The one and only", the other girl detached from her. Turning to face her Gisela could see her wide grin, Erani's cream colored eyes were dancing in delight.

"It's really good to see you"

"Yeah, you too. I miss you in class now, we all do"

"Right". Gisela hadn't really thought about her old class much since she had came here. There had been too much to do, to many things to try. She could try to be a better friend now. "So how is everyone"

"Same as usual, Instructor Slanfo is drilling us on math and languages. I miss having someone to do homework with and I know that Sairen misses trading books with you. Did you know she has taken up running. She wants to get ahead start in the military now."

Gisela felt taken aback, did she really miss that much? "Does she seem happy?" Questions were good, she could do those.

"Yeah. I think we are doing well, even if you abandoned us for the temple"

"I'm sorry?". Gisela wasn't sure if she was supposed to apologize for that or not.

"It is what it is. You can not help your gift"

Gisela paused for a second. "You know, outside the temple I think that is the most positive response I have gotten." The sad part was she wasn't kidding. Magic wasn't hated, except by Chiosca, but it wasn't really loved in Caelum either.

"Well with mom and everything", Erani trailed off shrugging awkwardly. "Anyways. Want to get food with me, it can be like last year"

Gisela considered for a moment. "Sure" she said, joining her friend. It was good to having friends. Even if it was hard.

XXXX

She was back on the temple. Back on the spire.

She hadn't been here for months, not since she had lost herself.

Not since...

She had spent a day in bed and a week with a headache, slowly reaching back into her magic.

Meditation was so much harder. She had opened herself up and couldn't close herself off. It was hard. She had been afraid to go to deep. Afraid to go back to the place that had once given her so much comfort.

She still was.

 _Nowhere to go but through,_ Gisela reminded herself as she once again turned from the view. Once again turned to face the pentagram and the inscriptions on the stone spire.

 _Nowhere to go but through._

"No choice right?" Gisela asked, only half sarcastic.

"You can do it Gisela, you were so close the first time- all you need to do is keep better control and that just comes with time. You are gifted within the clouds, this is within your purview and it would be a shame if you ran from this aspect of you power"

The stony look in the Priest's eyes was telling, Gisela wasn't going to get out of this.

 _Nowhere to go but though._

Gisela breathed.

XXXX

Gisela laughed as Cadra told her about the last time she had taken a written test, gesticulating wildly as she explained just how she had managed to cheat so masterfully. Normally Gisela was against cheating but even she had to admit that Cadra had style.

"So that's why I now have separate tests, my gift allows me to record, manipulate and organize the written word"

"So you have an entire library in your head?"

"Kinda. I have to upload it first, I can't see it all in my head"

"That's still really cool"

"Thanks" Cadra said magnamusly, "I try."

Gisela didn't even try to stop the laughter pouring out of her.

This was much better than being alone.

XXXX

Gisela hesitated outside the door, even two years and elven visits later she still found herself hesitating at the door, wondering about the reaction she would get.

It wasn't that neither side was trying, Gisela could tell that even Chiosca was making an effort. Even so it was hard.

Magic was so much easier than people.

Even so Gisela raised her fist to knock one more time.

The door swung open.

It was reflexive. A wall of clouds to stop the impact of the door on her face.

Two years ago it had taken everything Gisela had to do this.

Now it took barely a thought.

 _Opps._

She pulled the clouds to dispense as soon as she could but the damage had already been done. She had already summoned them. Had already used them.

She watched Gastislion's face. His eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping open.

Gisela wanted to laugh at the expression, she hadn't seen anyone make a face quite like it before.

The nausea in her stomach was what stopped her. She tried so hard to keep her magic away, to pretend that she was just at some boarding school or something and that it was okay. She hadn't ever really talked about her magic. Not ever.

Gastislion was still staring.

Gisela didn't know what to do.

She never did.

Luckily Gastislion broke the moment, catapulting into hugging Gisela.

"That. Was. Awesome", he said as he pulled back, grabbing Gisela's hand and pulling her back inside the gate. "That was epic, it was like Bang and Woosh and Floof and can everyonedo that atthetempebecause it's really cool"

 _That's one response._ Gisela couldn't help her relief. He didn't hate her.

Gisela wondered when she had started to care about her second familles opinion. She hadn't cared about it before she had moved to the temple.

 _I'll worry about it later,_ Gisela planned and let herself listen to Gastislion's chatter about what had happened in the neighborhood in the past two months.

It was good to be back, if only for a little while.

XXXX

Gisela hurtled down from the sky, the wind stinging her face as she dove, the ground rushing up to meet her.

 _Not Today!_

It was a simple twist of her will and she was moving, caught on her solid grey cloud as she rose back up in the air, the grin hurting almost as much.

It was so worth it.

She could fly.

XXXX

It was her birthday and Gisela wasn't sure how to react. Birthdays weren't a big deal in Caelum and they mattered even less at the temple.

 _I can't believe that I'm fifteen now._

Gisela remembered coming to the temple like it was only weeks ago. She remembered how she hadn't been able to find her way around, how awkward it had been at first.

How she could barely summon a cloud without exhaustion, much less sense all the clouds in the sky.

She had her own room now too, Iya having moved up from the lowest rankings of innate. She would be taking the Trials of The Hidden One soon.

Gisela hoped that Iya did well, the other girl had always worked really hard.

Thankfully they had gotten on better than in Gisela's first few months. It had taken time before they could talk well but it was worth it.

Somewhere along the line the temple had become a home.

Gisela glanced at herself in the mirror, checking if her chiton was on right if she was ready for the day.

 _Check._ Everything was straight and need, it was time to get to work.

She was working on her meditation today, she was getting much better at reading the weather and she didn't want to let her mentor down. Nobody had believed in Gisela in ages. It was a good feeling.

She closed her door and went to face her day.

She felt something change. They all did. It was like the world went dark for a moment as everything was sucked up.

Gisela couldn't breathe. It was like being back there, back after Before.

She couldn't feel the magic, she felt floppy and weak. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

The lights in her room flickered in the corner of her vision as she huddled, the wall to her back.

This was not good and Gisela didn't know what else she could do to stop it.

Her started to ache, something felt wrong like everything was subtly off.

Was not right.

Something was being broken.

Was being bent.

Something was being gathered that should not be gathered and

And then it was over.

She felt the tension leave the world like a bursting balloon, just with no actual force.

Just like that it was over.

Gisela slide down, savoring the feeling of the rough stone wall on her back. She felt tense. She was shaking. When had she started shaking? She tried to meditate, to slip into the trance that had become so easy for her over the years.

She couldn't. She couldn't calm down. Just that fact made it worse and she felt air rushing in and out of her lungs.

Control.

Control.

She wrestled herself back under control, forcing the air in and out in a steady pattern. She didn't have time to break, she didn't't have time to panic. She needed to see what had happened to the rest of the temple.

She needed to know if everyone was okay.

XXXX 

Gisela dangled her feet off the top of the temple as she gazed at the city sprawled before her. _It's been five years_ she thought as she relished the sunlight that she had predicted.

She had worked hard to be able to read the weather. It felt nice to be right, to be good at something new.

She felt alive now. It was good to feel alive. She addressed a quick prayer of thanks to the Hidden One for her luck, it was good to have somewhere to belong.

The shock wave had passed. Something had happened in Fiore but nobody was talking. Vaguely Gisela wondered if it had anything to do with Fairy Tail. _Not that it matters really. As long as it never happens again._

She addresed another quick prayer, hoping that they were listening to her.

"Enjoying the view", Priest Taneyos said as she approach, Gisela pulling her legs up and standing up carefully.

"Yeah it's really pretty up here"

"I'm glad. I have news for you. The temple of Ycius has need of me as you have done quite well in your training I am putting you in charge of the weather for the next week"

"I", Gisela stuttered, "I don't, are you sure? The crystals were shattered in the wave and we haven't finished the new ones "

"Of course we are, I know you will not fail me. Even without the crystals I am sure you will not let the temple down."

"I won't let you or the temple down", Gisela promised.

She reached out, already trying to read the weather.

She could feel a storm on the horizon. Luckily it was a small one, it wouldn't cause to much damage.


	15. Chapter 15

Final chapter with no canon characters!

XXX

The second Gisela knew she was wrong she ran in, chasing the real storm- not the blob of ethernanos that she thought she had been sensing. I should have told someone, I should have told someone. But Priest Taneyos had told her not to, and Gisela hadn't wanted to disappoint her mentor.

She hadn't wanted to let the women who taught her magic down.

She had to tell someone now.

Even so she knew she would be too late.

The boats were already off. People were already sailing and nobody was prepared for the flood that was coming. Nobody was prepared for the storm that had suddenly blown up in Gisela's sensing, growing far far faster than she had ever expected.

Even so she had too. There had to be something that they could do.

Someway that they could protect people from Gisela's mistake.

She darted down the tunnels, almost tripping on her chiton in her hurry. I don't have time for this!

She forced herself up the stairs, barely stopping as she swung around the corner.

She didn't hesitate. A wave of cloud punched the door open, just weak enough it didn't shatter the door.

She had to make it in time, she didn't want to think about what would happen if she didn't.

She dashed though that to. Hurtling through a clear barrier, headless of what she had passed.

People were staring at her.

No time for that! "Emergency" she gasped out, trying to control her breathing. "The weather, big storm coming", she took in another deep breath as she watched their faces change. "Need to warn people".

She had definitely interrupted an important meeting. Gisela stood their, her desperate message delivered and unsure of what to do. Should she keep talking?

It was Priest Antila who moved first, "thank you for telling us innate", he said soothing, like he was talking to a small animal. "We will alert people. Would you like some water".

As he spoke Gisela could see the other people in the room galvanizing themselves into action.

That was good. She wasn't the only one who knew now. "That would be great", she said, some control back. Gisela tried to ignore how he herded her out of the room. She needed to know that it would be okay, that no one would be hurt by her blunder.

She felt the sweat on her back for the first time, when had she started sweating? Doesn't matter.

"What's wrong", he asked soothingly.

Nowhere to go but through.

"The storm, I don't know why it's so bad. Me", she stopped for a moment, correcting her grammar, "Priest Taneyos and me, have been expecting interference since the shock waves and the crystals but it wasn't so bad and she didn't want to tell anyone and I don't know what to do if this really hurt people". Once she started talking she couldn't stop. When- if people died it would be her fault for not telling. For messing up her magic.

"Calm down" he said steadily, putting his hands on her shoulders. Gisela tried not to flinch. "You did good warning up, we can take it from here"

"Promise". Gisela was surprised at how small her voice sounded.

"I promise. Now let's get you some water"

For the first time since she felt the storm building,Gisela felt that things would be alright.

* * *

She was wrong.

The signs of wreckage were everywhere in trees that had been blown down and debris scattered to the winds. It the richer areas it had been cleaned up but Gisela found herself working long hours alongside Cadra and Ferntu, trying to help out.

There was just so much damage.

It was all her fault. If only she had gotten the warning out sooner.

It's not your fault, the weather has been off for weeks, she tried to reassure herself in quiet moments when she wasn't handing out food, grey chiton brown with grime. You did your best.

Sometimes it helped, mostly Gisela waited for her mentor to come back. She felt the need desperately as she asked for news each day. She knew that Priest Taneyos was on her way back, was coming as fast as she could.

Gisela couldn't wait untill she got back. Priest Taneyos would understand. Gisela could hold on until then.

Could deal with the whispers and the stares even as she worked, trying to bend her magic into something useful to help people.

Still Gisela could feel the mood changing.

It was in the tenseness, in the way that she was always asked twice about the weather- Gisela understood that one, even respected then need to be sure. She would do the same thing in their place. Still the sense of failure was crushing. They deserved better than her, why wasn't there anyone else who could have reach out and warned everyone else. She had tried. She had tried so hard to be better.

It was all her fault. If she had just been better, just been more aware. If she had been better.

The stares as she walked back to the house were hostile, not just curious.

Before people might wave to her on occasion, now whispers followed her and she felt ice down her back.

Still, she went on. Nobody had told her anything about her family and she was worried. They would have told me if somebody died, Gisela reassured herself. They are fine.

The door swung open as Gisela neared and she saw Gastislion dart out, grabbing her hand. Dragging her inside. The doors shut just as fast.

"Moms really mad", he told her, looking down somely.

"Chiosca is?" Gisela felt the need to confirm. To poke the hurt just a little more.

"She is" he confirmed. "I just wanted to warn you"

"Thanks", Gisela said, feeling the stone form as her stomach twisted itself into knots. She didn't want to know what awaited inside. Still, she had to know, "everyone's okay right? Nobody died"

"No one", he grabbed her hand again, starting to tug, "now let's go, you would make mom more mad if you are late"

"Good idea". It would be hard enough already. Gisela had a bad feeling about this.

Gastislion slipped away as they approached the closed door, tightening his grip for a second before letting go, giving her a quick smile.

That was nice.

There was no food waiting in the dining room and Chiosca and Lynoonse had hard expressions on their faces. Gisela felt the small hope in her heart go cold.

This would not be good.

She hovered awkwardly, fighting the instinct to flee.

She could not advance, her legs started to feel like stone.

"Sit", Chiosca said sharply, beckoning. Move! Gisela pushed herself forward. The bench felt awkward as she sat down, trying not to shift.

Chiosca started to open her mouth, just as fast Lynoonse reached out and put a hand on Chiosca's arm. The intent was obvious, this was bad.

"Gisela", Lynoonse began haltingly, "You know we have tried really hard to stay a family you know. We have let you come home and supported you as best we could, even if it wasn't the direction we had hoped for you"

"Where are you going with this", Gisela asked, shocked by the unsteadiness in her voice.

"It's", he seemed to gain steam and Chiosca opened her mouth again, "it's that it might not be best for you to come back. You see, you see after that storm views on the temple have taken an" he trailed off for a moment before picking back up, "and it might not be best for you to come back anymore"

"You are kicking me out". She felt cold, numb.

"It not like-", Lynoonse started to say.

"We told you your magic was okay as long as nothing happened to the family. This storm has changed public opinions to the point that it would hurt the rest of us to have you visiting, therefore we request that you not come back. It's for the families sake"

"For the family's sake", Gisela parroted it, glancing back at Lynoonse seeing if he thought anything else.

He was looking down, fidgeting. When Gisela tried to meet his eyes he glanced away.

Gisela breathed, pulling her years of meditation around her. It was cold and clear there, she didn't have to think, didn't have to feel.

Chiosca was watching her, eyes steady and clear. "I'm glad you understand. I believe that Ca and Maape wish to say goodbye to you. You may see them before you leave, I requested that they wait in their room. I know you know the one."

"Thank you". She felt disconnected as she pushed herself up from her seat. Legs than arms to stabilize, once she was standing she pushed the door open and walked up the stairs.

Up.

Up.

Up.

Turn the corner.

There, their door.

Turn the knob.

Open the door.

Look up. Take in their faces, Ca looked focused as Gisela meet her eyes. Warm. Gisela looked down, Maape was hugging her. It was warm. Gisela brought up her arms to echo the hug and leaned in. It was nice.

Ca joined for a moment. It was warm, comforting.

Then it was over. "I'm sorry". It was Ca, looking at Gisela, I should reassure her. "I have the temple, I will be okay."

"Okay"

It looked like Ca wanted to say something, Gisela did to. The silence was a gulf between them, one that Gisela did not know how to reach across.

"Bye". That was Maape, eyes red. Gisela reach out for a quick hug, Maape reaching back. Then that was over too, it was time to go.

"We will walk you out", Maape offered.

"Just to the door", Ca continued, "I know Gastislion wants to say goodbye too"

"Right". They walked down the stairs in silence. Vaguely Gisela wondered where Mr. Cornwallis was, she didn't see him in the quick glance she had at the kitchen.

I hope he's alright.

Then they were at the door. Gastislion joining them. One more hug, Gisela joined in, feeling the sense of finality. This was a goodbye.

Then it was time to leave. They were at the gate, hug disengaged.

"Bye". Gisela turned and started to walk. Left foot, right foot, left foot right foot. She looked back, she could barely make them out waiting inside the gate. No. She made herself turn her head back around. There was no point in looking back.

The stares felt heavy on her back as she walked through the market. She had forgotten to take a side route.

The tension was mounting. Gisela walked faster, ducking around the few pielles of rubble, of failure. Something went whistling past her face, bouncing off a cloud. A rock. Somebody had thrown a rock at her.

Gisela started running, then floating. She wasn't supposed to use her magic like this, use her gifts like this. She wasn't supposed to be like this.

Even so she rode her cloud, keeping balance on it as she took in the ruined city. The places where it was still dark with mud, broken down with rubble.

Gisela looked away, looking up at the clear blue sky, it looked so innocent. Not at all like it had looked during the storm, the breeze that whirled around her was gently, it did not rip her or redirect her.

If she didn't look down she was free.

Unfortunately she had too land. The trees of the temple district had too felt the onslaught, Gisela past two great trees, Ferntu would know the type, that had been felled in the storm. The rings exposed. They had been ended just like that. Like all those years didn't matter. Do trees get reborn? It didn't really matter. Even so the thought bugged Gisela, she hoped so. It was a nice thought.

Gisela didn't have a lot of nice thoughts at the moment.

Then she was at the temple gates, she didn't know the priest standing watch. I should ask their name, a part of her thought distantly. Gisela didn't have the energy. Numbly she walked back to her dorm and sprawled out on her bed. Cold and numb.

She faded out.

She woke up still numb, half ghost half girl, as she rose wandering into the main hall to grab her breakfast. It was the night before's leftovers, nobody else was up yet.

The spanakopita tastes like ash in her mouth as she washed it down with tepid water.

Then it was time to go back to the tower. She had the weather to read, as much of the weather as she could. It was all she could do. It was not enough.

Even so she went up the stairs.

It would be worse if she didn't. She took the quiet routes, there were less people that way. She didn't want to talk to anybody.

Then she was at the top of the tower, the crystals were still broken and the sun was still rising. The city stretched out below her, so very far away.

Gisela sat.

She breathed, falling into her trance and reaching out. She skimmed over breezes as she felt for the clouds, felt for the patterns, for anything that she could pick up.

Many clouds, some rain.

She felt the world pulling on her, felt the energy drawing her out, encouraging her to dance. It would be so easy to follow it.

What would happen to everyone? It was a small thought but she grabbed on. It's my fault anyways, if I had been more open, better at growing and healing then they wouldn't of had to get rid of me. If I had predicted the storm, if, if if.

She felt a little warmer as bile rose in her throat, a reaction. She threw herself back out, feeling the clouds again, a reaction.

There was another presence on the roof, Gisela felt it. Her magic whispered against Gisela's, a gentle touch.

She didn't even open her eyes as she threw herself into her mentor's arms, reaching for comfort as she felt her body shake with uncontrollable sobs.

She wasn't sure what she was saying as she babbled, just that she had failed and that she was awful and that it was all her fault and she didn't know what to do and that something was wrong with theirmagicandthatshehadn'ttoldanybodyand-

She was pushed back. The hands were warm on her cheeks.

"Gisela breathe", the priest said steadily.

She tried to get control of her shuddering body.

In…

Out..

In…

Out…

"Better"

Gisela nodded jerkiling, trying to maintain the little stability she had gained.

"Good, now why don't you try and tell me again. This time slower"

Gisela took in one more big breath, "I didn't tell anybody about the irregularity like you asked and then the storm hit and things are a mess and someone tried to throw a rock at me in the market and they kicked me out and things are a mess and I don't know what to do"

"You did not tell anybody", the priest clarified.

"You asked me not too". That didn't mean Gisela didn't regret it, maybe they could have found something, fixed something, done something-

"Okay"

"What do we do now?". Gisela was trying to keep on topic, to stop her thoughts from wandering off.

"We do our best to maintain our standing in the temple and aid in repairs"

"Do we tell them about our difficulties"

"I will do that", the older woman said steady. For a second Gisela thought she saw hesitation but then it was gone. I'm not the only one who is a mess. Somehow that was almost comforting.

"Thank you. Do you think things will get better?". It was a stupid question to ask, hopeful and naive, Gisela knew that, even so she couldn't help but ask.

"I hope so. Now I believe we have work to do".

"I think it is just going to be cloudy but I would not complain about checking"

"Then let's do that"

It was routine at this point, they balanced by sitting on opposite sides of the roof as they reached out reading the world with their magics.

It felt almost normal. Life seemed more stable after that.

Gisela didn't tell anyone about how she wasn't going home again. She might in a month or so when people asked about why she hadn't made her normal trip but for now she could push that down as she sunk back into the routine of helping with repairs and reading the weather.

As the next week passed Gisela could feel the tension filling the air, like screws were slowly being tightened.

The Assembly was meeting soon, and Gisela had the feeling that they were not happy.

The day of the Assembly arrived and Gisela awoke. It felt normal. She walked up the tower, she thought about flying it but knew it would be a waste of magic before a magic intensive activity.

Also she was totally done with awful magic headaches, there was that too.

The weather looked okay, bright and clear. Even so Gisela found herself second guessing as she reported it to the communications mage. She wasn't mad at the doubt that still lingered in the other woman's voice, Gisela shared the same feelings. It was just how it was.

She was just glad she didn't have to testify, that was her mentors job. Even so Gisela joined with the other mages in one of the side rooms, getting ready to make the short walk to the meeting house.

Just because she wasn't speaking didn't mean that she shouldn't be there.

The walk over was solem. Gisela kept pace with Priest Senya, she had none of charistic tricks with water going, none of the swirls she was so very found of, and they were far more bunched together than normal.

This is my fault, Gisela reminded herself as they went, if I had been better… just because nobody in the temple seemed to hate Gisela didn't mean it wasn't her fault. She let her head hang low, studying the cobbles rather than facing the harsh gazes from around.

They would have plenty of those soon, anybody could watch the Assembly afterall.

Gisela tried to press down her anxiety when Instead of the normal area that they stood in they were herded to an area farther back. It was quieter and more isolated here. It was also a little harder to see.

The ringing of the bell signaled the start of the meeting as the chattering from the other watchers subsided.

They were not the first issue.

Nor the second.

By the third Gisela felt her stomach tie itself into knots.

Finally they were up.

Well not Gisela, but the temple was the matter.

Her throat felt dry and scratchy, as she tried to control her breathing.

She couldn't focus, things seemed blurring.

In…

Out…

In…

Out…

She forced herself to meditate as she hovered on the line before blackness. It was odd, Gisela didn't quite feel connected to the still blurry world but it was better than losing control. She couldn't lose control now.

"You okay?", Priest Senya asked, her face drawn into a tight frown.

"I will be", Gisela replied sharply before trying to focus on the speakers again. She needed to know what was said.

"-and there needs to be reparation. We chose to trust your weather, what proof can you offer that something such as this will not happen again".

"While we chose not to disclose whose fault this was to the masses, we as the temple of the Hidden One guarantee that we will speak to the person at fault", High Priest Rimea said smoothly.

They hadn't spoken to her yet. Maybe Priest Taneyos had taken the blame, Gisela didn't know. After that it was even harder to focus, all she could do was try to breath until she felt a firm nudge. Then another.

She looked up, tasting copper in her mouth as she tried to focus. It was Priest Senya. "Time to go", the older woman said as she hearded Gisela out of the building.

The tension was still there, now it was inside. Just keep breathing, just keep breathingjustkeepbreathingjustkeepbreathingjustkeepbreathingjustkeepbreathingjustkeepbreathingjustkeepbreathingjustkeepbreathingjustkeepbreathingjustkeepbreathingjustkeepbreathingjustkeepbreathingjustkeepbreathingjustkeepbreathingjustkeepbreathingjustkeepbreathingjustkeepbreathingjustkeepbreathingjustkeepbreathingjustkeepbreathingjustkeepbreathingjustkeepbreathingjustkeepbreathingjustkeepbreathingjustkeepbreathingjustkeepbreathingjustkeepbreathingjustkeepbreathingjustkeepbreathingjustkeepbreathingjustkeepbreathingjustkeepbreathingjustkeepbreathingjustkeepbreathingjustkeep-

"We're here". Again it was Priest Senya's voice that snapped Gisela out of her loop and back to reality. She glanced around rapidly. They were already back at the temple. They had stopped, why had they stopped?

High Priest Rimea was talking, that was why they had stopped. Gisela tried to focus.

"-and Gisela"

"Yes", she said, high pitched.

"Come to my office". Then she switched her attention back to the group, "and everyone else, we need to get back to work. By the graces of the deities we will get through this".

The murmur of prayer filled the group like running water before they all dispersed, leaving Gisela standing awkwardly.

The High Priest was walking, Gisela followed her.

She could do that.

They were back in the office. Priest Taneyos was waiting for them. That helped and Gisela felt herself relax a little as she dropped into the other chair and waited for somebody else to start.

"I know how to start this conversation, I'm sorry", the High Priest as she stared at them leveliy, "I understand that magic is unreliable and the deities test even the best of us. Unfortunately our Assembly is less tolerant. As a temple we do not blame you but as a temple we must do something. For this I am sorry"

Gisela couldn't speak, it felt like she was drowning.

"We understand", her mentor said smoothly, "I hope you understand that I was out of town and thus can not be held responsible for anything that happened"

What. It felt like the bottom had dropped of Gisela's world. Like she had just fallen off the sharp side of the knife.

"I-", she tried to speak but the words got stuck in her throat.

"While we will have to talk about why you did not tell the temple about the problem with the crystals I do hear your point and we will be having a conversation later about your own punishment", Gisela tasted copper at that, it was the first time the word punishment had been mentioned, "but for now you are dismissed. Gisela, please stay"

She sat, numb as Priest Taneyos left the room, door closing softly behind her.

The High Priests denamor seemed to change slightly as the other women left, she seemed to say slightly. "I'm sorry Gisela, you will have to leave Caelum".

"What", Gisela couldn't help but shout. "Why"

"You were responsible for the mispredictions that caused Caelum not to be prepared. While I understand that there were mitigating factors and have been trying to plead for leniency my words have gone mostly unheaded. I'm sorry Gisela, there is nothing we can do. Your old family has considerable pull, as does the rest of the assembly, and even sending you to another temple would likely end badly"

Gisela didn't want to cry anymore. It was odd. The bomb had dropped, suddenly the world was clear. There was no point in fighting. "What are my options, when do I have to leave and, where can I go". Logic, she could do that.

"You can go to any other country and we will provide you with a ride and some papers. As for when you should go I would advise soon. Tensions are rising and I fear that we will not be able to mitigate them soon. Do you have a place you wish to go?"

"Fiore". It was a whim but why not. Everything else was falling apart.

As soon as it was out the High Priest looked at her sharply, "I would have expected Minstrel"

"It's too close"

"I see. I believe that there is a voyage leaving tomorrow. We should be able to get you out of the country on that"

"It wouldn't be safe"

"What?"

"If I stayed, there's no way that I could?". Gisela didn't want to beg.

"I'm sorry"

"All right, what time does the ship leave?"

"Dawn tomorrow. I believe Priest Senya will walk you to the docks"

"Okay"

Gisela didn't have the energy to react anymore. Once again she found herself ghosting back to her room, splayed out on the bed.

Suddenly she was laughing as harsh sounds ripped out of her throat. She had spent so much time pushing others away this only made sense. This was what she deserved after all.

XXX

Note, there was a lot of behind the scenes talks that Gisela didn't see. Her being banished did not come out of the blue for anyone higher up, only for her (she is such a lucky person...)


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for missing last week, finals are "fun" and I had no motivation (or time). A canon character appears! Alert the media XD

XXXX

If someone asked her to remember how she had gotten on the ship Gisela wasn't sure what she would tell them. It was like being in meditation, cool, clear and distant except everything had gone foggy.

She knew she had told the High Priest that she couldn't go home, she just didn't remember when. She knew that.

Everything was moving too fast, she already had passage on a ship secured for Fiore, she knew that.

Her stuff was bagged, she knew that.

She knew that what few possessions she had, ones that did not truly belong to the temple, had been back into a soft suitcase.

She had left the suitcase in the room on the boat she was sleeping in. She knew that.

Cadra had said goodbye, dragging her into a hug with Ferntu and Gisela had even seen Iya wave. That had lifted the numbness for a moment. Gisela knew that.

But still, now she sat at the stern of the ship, trying to to look back, she wished ships went faster, Gisela knew that.

It would be around a week look trip to Fiore.

Gisela knew that.

Time was passing, Gisela knew that. Somehow she could rile up enough feeling to care. Instead she sat and watched as her world was yanked away from her once again.

There were arms around her. Gisela didn't know whose.

"I'm sorry" a voice whispered to her, full of emotion.

Gisela recognized that voice though she hadn't heard it in years.

She knew who was hugging her.

"Anjay", she exclaimed, shock cutting through the nothingness. Looking at them, they looked well. Clothes batter by the sea and hair swept to the side, wild and free. Unchained and unbroken. They were smiling.

"Glad you still recognize me", they said, grinning as they stood back up. They put a hand in Gisela's face.

"Come on"

She was supposed to grab the hand. Right. Gisela could do that. Gisela let Anjay grab her hand and pull her up. "I didn't know you were on this ship". It was something to break the silence.

"I've been here for a while. I left the _Chiosca_ cause the real one had issue with my magic so I got politely fired from the ship. She really does not like magic, does she? I'm not working for people can't accept all of me, not when there are plenty of other ships in the sea. Literally". They laughed for a moment, stopping when they saw Gisela wasn't laughing with them.

"I'm sorry"

"Why"

"Because if not for me then you would still have your job and it's my fault that Chiosca found out and I am sorry"

"I just said it was fine". Anjay hugged Gisela again.

Gisela still felt cold. _Anjay isn't mad._ She repeated to herself.

It was still another failure. She knew that.

After a few seconds Gisela broke the hug, tumbling slightly as the ship bucked beneath her. Desperately she tried to come up with something, anything to say. She was drawing a blank as her heart sank into her stomach.

This was worse than being numb.

Much worse.

"You are not doing okay", Anjay said bluntly. "Even I can tell and I haven't seen you in like five years, tell you what, lets go inside and get some food and then we can work on our magic. As your teach I want to see how much you have improved".

"I messed up. It's my fault", Gisela said without preamble.

"What's your fault?"

"The storm. It's why I can't stay at the temple. If I had been better than I would have realized how strong the storm was but the ethernanos in the clouds were all over the place and our crystals broke in a magic shock wave and now things are all mess up", Gisela felt her voice go higher and higher as she talked, everything spilling out once more. Anjay wanted to see her magic. Gisela didn't want to disappoint them.

"None of that is your fault", Anjay tried to comfort Gisela. They put a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "Something funny, or many things funny, have been going on with magic recently, I have had trouble reading the currents as well. We are actually going to check out the source"

"The source"

"Yeah, me and a girl, Kagura, are going to this island where Etherion fired to investigate"

"Is that allowed?"

"It should be. Kagura got papers, you want to come with"

Gisela remembered a tower vaguely, Ezra had had something to do with it a lifetime ago. It was the Tower of something, maybe heaven or paradise? Something like that, funny how those words were related in Common Fiorean. She was probably getting them mixed up somehow. Either way it was to resurrect Zeref, who was actually still alive even if nobody knew that. Gisela remembered. that much It really was a waste. _I wonder if it is that tower?_ It was an interesting thought. Either way it was something, maybe, maybe it would explain why things had been so screwy with her magic.

"It's worth a try?", Gisela offered.

"Right!", Anjay said, steering Gisela back to the cabin of the ship, "first you need to eat. We will be stopping there a few days from now and I want to see how you have grown"

"Okay". It was a goal, Gisela liked goals- she could focus on them.

Anjay's arm was a reassuring warmth on Gisela's shoulder as they walked, the sea spay feeling cold on Gisela's face. There was a gull cawing loudly, why hadn't Gisela noticed that before?

Either way she was soon sat down on the bench with a bowl of some sort of vegetable soup in front of her and a spoon in her head.

It was bland at first but not ash and it was warm going down, spoon by spoon until she reached the bottom of the bowl.

Then she was given seconds without even asking. Anjay getting her a second serving with a grin, "sailors privilege. Not rationing yet".

"Thanks", Gisela said, trying to pull her lips into a smile. Anjay deserved that at least.

She finished that bowl too. It sat in her stomach, a pool of warmth amongst the cold that had consumed her.

Then it was time. As Anjay got the deck cleared Gisela saw a girl coming up. She was strong. That was Gisela's first thought.

This was a girl whose heart was strong as steel, who had the courage to make her own path.

Kagura Mikazuchi was strong.

"Right", Anjay said, ushering the other girl over to where Gisela stood, half concealed by a crate. "Gisela this is Kagura, she has Gravity Magic that she is working on. Kagura, this is Gisela, she uses Cloud Magic. I, as you both know, am Anjay, I use Current Magic and I am very excited to see what my little learners can do"

Gisela watched Kagura's face. She couldn't help it, watching the other girl fight a blush was funny, she didn't realize that young!Kagura could be so easily flustered. _Wait. I just thought young Kagura, and I knew her last name._ The realization was shredding through the numbness, _it really is Fairy Tail, isn't it. This is a canon character. This is my first canon character._

"It is nice to meet you", Kagura Mikazuchi said formally. "I looked forward to practicing with you"

"Me to", Gisela said, just barely keeping her voice steady.

With nothing else to do she reached down, her clouds were weak but they were there, just waiting to come up.

That was something.

Gisela knew that.

Suddenly she was thrust up in the air, launched by a force out of her control. This was not her clouds.

The sky was blue as she was pulled ever up, the wind carding through her hair.

Then she could see the deck.

She was going down.

Her clouds came, almost reflexive to catch her and slow her fall, the second verse, same as the first save for that it was in reverse.

She wiped the wind tears out of her eyes as she stared at Kagura. The other girl was defiantly blushing now.

"Was that your magic", Gisela asked bluntly. If they let this be a silence than it would never be broken, Gisela didn't have the energy for that. She knew that.

"Yes. It appears I need to work more on my control. I apologize"

"It's okay". Gisela wanted to tell her about her accidents, about the times that she had made her clouds too soft or too hard but then she remembered her mentor, remembered and the words were gone. "It's okay" she repeated for lack of anything else to say.

"Good strength Kagura but you need to work on when it is released, you were trying to make that crate rise, right?"

"Yes"

"You spread your focus to wide than, Gravity magic can be incredibly strong but you need to have precision. Try to narrow you focus to just the crates, hold them in your mind without the scenery"

"But if I do that than I will lose my situational awareness"

"That will come with practice". Then they switched their focus to Gisela, "nice job catching yourself, your clouds have gotten stronger. What do you want to do with them"

 _What do I want to do with them?_ It was a question, Before magic had been a dream, a wish to be special, than it had been a hope, a way to make the life she hadn't wanted better. Next it had been a way to find a new home. Now. Now Gisela just wasn't sure what she wanted.

She had magic, she just didn't know what to do with it.

She would give it up if it would get her family back.

"I don't know".

"That's okay, do you have any plans for when you go to Fiore", Anjay asked curiously.

"Not really". Gisela didn't have the energy to explain why she left the temple.

"You should talk to Kagura, as far as I know she is going to go around seeing if she can track down her brother. It's something"

 _I have the feeling I am missing something, I'll worry about it later._ "Maybe. I doubt Kagura would want me traveling with her though". _I would be surprised if anybody did_

"You should still ask her anyways. It would be good for you because you don't really know anything about Fiore and you might be able to help her out. Besides company is a nice thing, there is a reason I chose to sail "

"Thanks".

"Now practice". Gisela doged out of Anjay's hands as she was shooed back over to the main part of the deck.

It was time to try. Landing was once thing, constant manipulation was another. She didn't want to disapoint Anjay and Kagura and then they wouldn't like her and they would see how useless she was because she was a mess up and-

Gisela forced herself to breath.

In.

Out.

 _I can do this._ It was an old exercise, one she had done quite a lot. She could do this.

She breathed, focusing as she created a cloud in front of her. She could always work on making sure her precision was up to scratch. She had to get better, she didn't know where she was going but nobody would want a useless mage.

She breathed. She could do this.

 _Shape._

A ship floated in front of her, a replica of the ship that they were on.

 _Shape._

There was a tree, a far more actuate tree than normal. For one it had leaves rather than blobs. It wasn't good enough.

 _Shape._

A bust of Anjay hovered in front of her, hairy even more poofy than normal.

 _Shape._

A sword, Gisela flung in forward with a gesture of her hand. It bounced off the crate, sticking for a second before dissipating.

 _Shape_

A strawberry, seeds outlined.

 _Shape._

A hand, fist formed to punch. The fingers shifting almost naturally as she manipulated it.

 _Shape._

It shifted faster and faster as Gisela focused, a rose, the tower, a crystal.

 _Shape. Shape. Shape._

"Do a snowflake"

 _Shape._

"A bird"

 _Shape._

Gisela kept going, kept bending the clouds as more suggestions came. Her world narrowed in focus to the magic she was wielding.

Her eyes started to blur. She kept going, they were asking and Gisela didn't want to fail. Shaping was easy, she could do shaping.

 _Shape._

"A train"

 _Shape. Shape. Shape._

The world was fuzzy when there was silence. She let the pair of pants dancing some traditional dance disperse as she looked up from her work.

It was sundown. Where had the time gone?

Suddenly she felt herself start to tip. She stubbled, falling until her arms met the crate, scaping on the unfinished wood. The pain was grounding.

It cut through the muzziness.

"What time is it?". Was that her voice? She sounded all dazed and scratchy. She looked up from the wooden deck, tearing her eyes away from the grain of the wood. From following it's knots and shifts.

"Late, you over taxed yourself".

"I did it. Were my shapes good?"

"They were", Anjay said soothingly as their face came into view. "Kagura went to get us some food, I figured we could eat out here"

"Sure". Food sounded good. Or at least it didn't sound bad. She was off balance, when was she on balance.

"Come on". Gently Anjay guided Gisela over to one of the side benches. Gisela sat, grateful for the respite from the heaving deck. _Was it always that bad?_ Resting felt good, Gisela could feel her focus returning. She really had gone all out.

"Do you know what's for dinner?". It never hurt to ask.

"Some grain, they try and switch what's served, we had bean soup for lunch so we get grain for dinner"

"It was bean, I didn't notice". _What else have I missed._ It was a paralyzing thought, she couldn't afford to cut out the world.

"Yeah, you were really-", Anjay cut of what they were saying to wave, "over here Kagura", they called out, bellowing for no real reason. The winds were not that loud.

"Thanks", Gisela said as she accepted the bowl of barley from Kagura as the girl took a seat on the other side of Anjay. _Should I?_ "How did you practice go?", Gisela asked hesitantly. "I think I got a little distracted with shaping"

"I am improving", Kagura said formally. She did not elaborate.

 _And there goes the conversation. I tried. Still._ Gisela could see Anjay's disappointed face in the corner of her vision. "Where are you planning to go? Normally people do one way rides on ships like this, did you intend to live in Caelum and then just change your mind".

"No". Kagura seemed to withdraw for a moment, thinking. Maybe. Gisela wasn't sure. Just when she was about to try another strand of conversation Kagura spoke again. "I wish to go to the Tower of Heaven. I was able to gain permission from the Magic Council so long as I reported on my findings to them as well. This was the only ship willing to take me there and even then it had to be on the way back".

"Can I come?" Gisela asked impassively. If the tower was the source of the ethernanos than maybe? "I am able to look after myself and magic theory is not unknown to me, I would not slow you down".

"If you want", Kagura said naturally.

The excitement was the most powerful emotion Gisela had felt since then. It was nice, motivating. "May I ask why you want to go to the tower?".

"I am looking for my brother. I believe he was taken there and I am looking for clues to track him down".

"You haven't seen him in a long time". Gisela wasn't sure why asking that was important, _maybe I should have tried to remember the manga._ Regret was powerful even when Gisela knew there was nothing else she should have done. She had done her best.

"We were separated when we were little. He was taken to the tower by slavers", here Gisea heard the first change in tone from Kagura. The bile was impressive, "and I was able to hide. I have been planning to track him down since then"

"What was his name?"

"Simon"

Why did Gisela get a bad feeling when she heard that. _It's probably nothing, nobody ever really died in Fairy Tail, at least, none of the named characters._ Somehow Gisela did not find that comforting.

"How long have you been learning magic?".

The question took Gisela by surprise and she stuttered as she answered, "around five years. You?"

"Three. Your magic is a different style than mine. You're from Caelum right?"

"Yeah". _She doesn't know, none of them know it's okay. It's okay._

"Why are you leaving"

"I didn't fit anymore". _Now who is shutting down conversations. Take that!_

The haze had lifted with the food. Food and rest were great like that, the best cures for focus exhaustion Gisela had learned from long practice. It was nice, her recoveries had gotten faster and that had been more hyper focus than actual magic exhaustion.

"I was like that too", Kagura offered an olive branch. "Do you have any goals"

"Not really". That sounded depressing, Gisela didn't want to make that kind of impression. When I was younger I wanted to learn more about magic, I think I might aim for that"

"Can you fight?"

That was a question. "I can shape my clouds like you saw but I have never been in a fight so I don't know. Can you use that sword?"

"Yes. I don't have a spare sword that you can use but if I taught you some hand to hand would you help me with my precision. As you saw earlier", here she paused for a moment, "it needs work"

"That works", Gisela agreed, reaching across Anjay to seal the deal with a shake. She would bow but she still didn't quite trust her legs. Anjay had been very quiet, Gisela respected her determination, was this what having a matchmaker was like? Except romantic and not for traveling companions, Gisela knew that she would never fall in love.

Kagura looked at the offered hand for a moment before shaking, hesitant at first before firm.

Gisela hoped that this was a good idea.


	17. Chapter 17

Happy (almost) New-Year

XXXX

Time past similarly to the first day.

It was hard without the rhythm of the temple, Gisela wanted to curl back up, to pull back into her ball. She wanted to go cold and numb, to stop because she had no idea what was ahead and everything she knew was behind. Because she didn't know what was going to happen in Fiore, because she spoke the language, both mage and common but didn't know the culture.

Because she was tired of failing, tired of not being enough. She knew that.

Anjay would not let her. The other person was relentless in dragging Gisela out to practice with Kagura and them. To talk about the tower and theory.

It kept Gisela busy, stopped her from looking back. The part of her that was self aware knew that she needed that.

The rest of her just wanted to mourn. Because being numb was easy,

Even so time passed. Gisela didn't have any weapons, unlike Kagura, and her magic had no real cutting edges, unlike Anajay. However her percion was better.

That wasn't enough for them.

Kagura especially was vicious and in trade for tips on precision Gisela found herself being schooled in basic hand to hand combat.

It was hard. Gisela was sure her butt was a permanent bruise. The only upside was that this type of training did not come with the omnipresent headache.

Just omnipresent aches everywhere else.

It wasn't much, just how to stand in order to keep her body as hard to hit as possible and how not to fall on a butt while fighting but it was something and it was in that way that Gisela passed the next few days.

Then it was time.

Anjay was with the Captain, whose name Gisela kept meaning to remember but when she had been introduced she just hadn't had the energy to ask and now she just felt too awkward. Instead Gisela settled on calling the man "Captain" in her head and avoiding all attempts at conversation. She was pretty sure that Anjay had noticed but she hadn't been called on her deception yet so she was going for it.

So what it wasn't creative, Gisela was doing her best. Or the best that she could. She was trying.

Her mental littanly was cut into as the dot on the horizon seemed to solidified all at once. _An old illusion spell?_

Her instant question was cut off by her view of the tower and the prayer that came to mind.

 _Lay their souls to rest in company. Allow them to be welcomed together, free to be their complete selves, unbound and unchained by man nor might. Allow them to revel in the gifts of the world and freedom. Please Quiet One, I beg of you._

There had been children there, children forced into slavery to build the Tower of Heaven. Children with no knowledge of magic or freedom. It was a tower to heaven but somehow it looked more like hell.

It was different in real life.

How had she forgotten such a monstrosity. How had this faded in her memory and become just another arc.

It was real.

Gisela was about to go into somebody else's hell.

She wrenched her gaze away from the tower in order to see how Kagura and Anjay were doing. She wasn't to worried about Anjay but even in the past few days she knew just how much this tower meant to Kagura. It was in her fixation, in the way she spent so much time an money on transport. It was how she always was asking Captain how close they were.

If it meant this much to Gisela, a veritable stranger, what would it mean to Kagura, someone who's history was so much more intertwined with the place.

Next to her Gisela could see Kagura's hand clenched on her sword, Gisela found herself moving into a defensive stance, instruct when the other girl was poised to attack.

She couldn't see Anjay, Gisela felt panic shot through her body before she saw the other person working the sails. Right, Anjay actually had a job. They were reliable like that.

Soon the boat had stopped, Gisela could tell why. Rings of rock seemed to jut out from around the island, just starting to be visible.

"Ready-", Anjay started to say. She didn't even manage to finish before Kagura was leaping down into the boat.

Before she could open her mouth Gisela was jumping down as well, _I don't want to mess this up._

They didn't speak. The tower had a presence. A powerful one. Gisela's jaw ached from how she was clenching it as Anjay swirled her hands, bringing the landing boat closer.

The sound only got worse.

So did the sight.

Even half crumbled the tower was a vision. All spires and spikes, impossibly narrow and tall.

The boat rocked sharply as Anjay navigated them around yet another spire, carefully bringing them in agast a slightly smooth portion of the land.

"We need to be careful", Anjay said as they secured the boat.

There was a heaviness to the island that did not want to be broken, Gisela could feel the magic even though the soles of her sandals. She needed to get better shoes.

"Can you feel that?"

"The magic, is impressive. This whole place feels like a lacrima"

"Yeah"

"What do you mean?". It was obvious that Kagura was trying very hard not to demand answers. Luckily this was something that Gisela could explain.

"You said this place was hit by Etherarion right?", Gisela didn't wait for a response. "The longer you have the gift the more of a feel you have for it. My magic especially has a large sensory competent to it and because of that when I am in a high power area I can feel it".

"The gift?"

Gisela felt bile rise in her throat. "I mean magic, it was a bad translation". Kagura nodded, _I need to do better, I can't slip up like that._

She needed to fit, to be better. If she had been better than-

"Good explanation", Anjay said, patting Gisela's shoulder, "now we should get going, we don't want the Captain to have to wait" . That wasn't the only thing that could wait, Gisela could think later. Now she needed to act.

"Right".

There were layers of destruction as they walked. Gisela could see sharp edges from rocks and structures blown apart in the blast, shattered crystals jutting up and glowing a steady blue.

Those crystals radiated magic. Strong magic. Then entire island hummed like a battery. She had already noticed that but it was so present.

"Should we keep going". Surprisingly it was Anjay who spoke. Gisela could sort of see why, the island wasn't big and it didn't seem to be inhabited. _What could Kagura be looking for? What proof can she find here._

Gisela just wasn't quite sure.

"Let's look at the tower. I want to see if I can find anything there".

That was that.

They picked their way through the rubbled. _Was there a slave revolt here? I would have thought that there would be more bodies…_

There was signs of inhabitants in the small stone and wood lean toos, in the farm like areas. People had lived here, they just didn't anymore.

 _The good thing about the quiet is that it gives me time to think, but what do I know about the Tower. It was Jellal and Erza's arc and Natsu annoyed me at the end. But Natsu was always annoying me so that was nothing new. What happened!_ Looking back Gisela could remember Ezra having to leave then being pulled back to a finished tower. Nothing about what happened to the builders.

"Where did the people go". Gisela realized she had just said it outloud when Kagura and Anjay turned to face her. _Might as well see what they say,_ "this would have taken so much labor to build and even now we can see the houses, where are the people? What happened to this place?"

"From what I know the Magic Council reacted thoses that they could after this place was discovered".

"I read about that in a newspaper when we were in Hargeon a while ago. Not much about this place but saying that survivors had been taken into custody".

"Do you know what happened to them?". Gisela hated being uninformed.

"I believe the ones who were mentally sound enough returned to their families", Anjay said.

"Mentally sound enough?". _That does not sound good._

"Apparently many of the people who worked on the Tower in later years were taken in by the dark magic. The Council did not tell me anything more", Kagura explained.

"When did you talk to the Council?"

"It was the first place I went. I wanted to see if my brother was there. He wasn't"

"Does that mean that he is-". Gisela didn't want to say it, this was Fairy Tail, canon character didn't just die! Even so if he wasn't on the lists.

"No", Kagura said, as sharp as her blade. "He is not dead. Not everyone went with the Council, apparently there was a group that left earlier with some mages who came to the island. He is with them. He has to be".

"What exactly are we looking for here than?", _yay Anjay, ask the important questions._

"I needed to see this. I wanted to know what happened", here Kagura hesitated for a moment before continuing, "if you guys don't want to come with me to the tower I understand but I need to see it, I need to know this place. Also I promised the Magic Council that I would bring back samples of the lacrima, it's how I got permission to come here".

Kagura's desperation was obvious, less so was how curious Gisela was. _Maybe this place with help me figure out what happened to the crystals… the Etherion was high magic. Besides, Kagura isn't kidding around and I don't know what happens here._ "I'll come too".

"I guess someone has to look after you two", Anjay said with a dramatic sigh, "can't let my cute little students get killed"

"I'm seventeen you know"

Kagura's comment minged with Gisela's, "I'm fifteen". _And more than that technically._

"You're both my cute students, no arguing". Gisela, and Kagura to she was amused to note, were both too slow to dodge the pats to the head.

"Were you always like this?". Gisela didn't remember Anjay being so touchy feely the last time they had met. Weren't people more touchy feely with kids than adults?

"Who knows", then it was back to business, "now lets keep going. Most of the tower seems unstable and barely held up by the lacrima but we can keep looking for a bit Kagura."

"Thank you". It felt nice to be thanked, Gisela shovred the warmth that Kagura's words had caused to the back of her head, she could savor them later. Now they had an exploration to conduct.

If only they could find an entrance. They found where the door was but it was grown over in blue crystal, "let's not break that". Anjay said as Kagura drew her sword.

"Why", she demanded.

"That's super charged lacrima, a strong shock could cause a dangerous reaction"

"How else are we going to get in!"

"I could lift us up", Gisela offered impulsively, "on my clouds. I have flown on them before and it would not be hard to support others. It is just a matter of a rising wall really"

"Let's do that", Kagura said sharply as Anjay nodded their ascent.

Gisela stepped back, looking up to make sure that the blue spires of lacrima were not going to be hit if she raised the platform. She didn't want to mess this up, _please don't fail me now._ It wasn't quite a prayer but it was something.

Then she was out of range of the spires. _Time to live up to my promises._

Gisela called up her wall platform a little bit off the ground and jumped on, "I would get to the middle, I will raise it slow but clouds can be rather", here she lagged, reaching for the right word, "bouncy if one is not used to them. Do you guys want to go all the way to the top or try and see what the tower was like on the inside"

"Lets try and see what it was like on the inside", Kagura said decisively.

 _Careful, careful._ They rose steadily.

Cats.

There were a lot of cats. Sure there was dust an evidence of a battle. Burns scatters around and some very banged up plushies.

There were still a lot of cats.

"Want to get off here?", Gisela offered as they looked through the window, "this room looks sound enough". Besides there were cats. Gisela liked cats.

"Lets". _Looks like Kagura is in shock, I hope she is okay..._

Staring at them as they entered through the (cat shaped) window was a cat shaped dresser. It was a little beaten up but still grinning, echoed by the one Gisela could see on the other wall when she turned around.

 _Okay… I did not expect this._ Even with the blue crystals that had grown into the room, impaling the second dresser it atmosphere was very different than the rest of the tower.

 _Fluffy._

The rug, under the cat shaped sofa was fluffy.

Very fluffy.

They hadn't't had fluff like that in Caelum. Gisela missed the fluff.

 _No Gisela. Get off the rug._ It would only be a little snuggle… _No. You are not going to act like that now. Bad Gisela, Bad._

Jumping off the run she removed herself from the fluffy temptation.

 _No fluff for me…_ she thought wistfully.

Kagura had opened the unstuck dresser. Inside there were… cat toys. _How did this person get so many stuffed animals._ It was impressive. The rest of the island was desolation and destruction but this one small spot was an oasis of kitties.

So many kitties.

Kitty lights, kitty couches, kitty dressers, kitty rugs, kitty kitty kitty. Even the floor had a pattern of kitty paws.

 _Why am I thinking of them as kitties instead of cats? I'll worry about that later, it looks like we are about finished with this room._

 _Should I?_

Gisela couldn't help it. "Guess they weren't kitten around", she commented as she inspected the kitty shaped door hole.

Who ever this was, as Gisela had a feeling she remembered, really like kitties.

Nobody dignified her with a response.

 _That's fair. Not everyone can like puns the way I do._ She didn't want to annoy them.

"Lets just check out the rest of the tower", Kagura said, obviously not commenting on the room.

It was an obvious change. Outside the room the cats vanished. So had the colors and the lights.

Only the window in the other room illuminated this hallway, Gisela saw sconces on the wall where lights had once rested but they were gone now, or, if they were crystal, no longer lit.

Kagura pulled a stone out of her bag, a faint whisper and it glowed, illuminating the hallway that they were walking down.

"Be careful". Kagura stopped, when Gisela walked to catch up she saw why.

 _Thats a big drop._ Before she might have gotten vertigo. Luckily she had her clouds. From the rough edges Gisela couldn't tell if there had always been a hole in the center of the tower or if something had blown it in.

Up. Up they went.

Though aching halls and crumbling causeways they traversed the tower. The higher up they went the more crystals they found, Kagura grabbing a few and putting them into a small metal box.

"You really came prepared". Gisela noted as they were walking down yet another hallway. This one was rather… elegant. They jumped across a depresion where a wooden bridge once was.

The bridge had been destroyed of course, this was definitely a place that had seen heavy fighting.

"I did. I need to be".

Right Kagura was really driven. It was impressive when she wasn't so very intense.

They exited the elegant room with it's painted on flowers and shards of metal scatter all over the floor, interspersed with the crystals growing up the wall.

 _Light._

Gisela blinked spots out of her eyes as they made it into the next room.

There was a pressure. That she could feel even as the spots danced across her closed eyes. There wasn't any relief there either. The magic in this room was so bright that she could feel it even without them open.

 _No!_

Gisela forced her eyes, open, wiping the tears away. She was not going to mess up now.

She picked one of the rare stone spots to focus on, fixating on that to cut down on the pain.

It helped. Sort off.

"I think we are almost there", Anjay noted. Gisela was pretty sure that they were inspecting the room.

"Lets keep going"

The crystals were heavy here and to avoid cutting them they had to squeeze through small areas, Gisela yanked her chiton once again. _That's it, soon as I can I'm getting new clothes._

Finally they were out in fresh air. While there was no escape from the pressure of the humming magic up here Gisela found it… peaceful. Sort of. She could see the whole island, their ship off in the distance.

 _Oh._

It reminded her of the temple.

"Did you find what you were looking for?", Gisela asked as she turned away from the view, instead focusing on Kagura.

"I got some samples". Apparently Kagura was clamming up again. Okay then.

The hum was still there. Gisela hadn't realized that so much magic could be concentrated in one spot.

"We should probably be getting back to the ship soon". Anjay noted as she point at the sun.

"Yes. Lets".

"Gisela, can your clouds go down instead of up?", Anjay asked.

 _I can do this. I have done it myself lots of times, I just have to go a little slower._ Gisela reminded herself, pulling away from her knee jerk worry. "Yeah".

The noise from the crystals made it harder to focus, Gisela hoped they hadn't noticed the delay.

"I can keep this up to the ship if you guys want", she offered to the other two.

"Just to the shore, we left a boat"

"Right". Gisela tried to keep the embarrassment out of her voice, how had she forgotten that!

The trip back to the ship was smooth and soon they were being drawn back over broad, the tower vanishing back into the horizon.

"Next stop, Fiore", Gisela whispered under her breath.

They were almost there.


	18. Chapter 18

18 chapters in we arrive at Fiore. Gisela arrives at an awkward conclusion. Lucky her. Does my Kagura make sense?

XXX

There were pictures, a tower of crystal drawn on paper swirling with a tower. She fell and she rose.

She landed and the ground crumbled, ash and mist under her feet. She reached out, trying to get a grip, trying to hold on.

She fell anyways.

Things changed, the world warped around her as she ran. She tried to grab on, tried to hold on to something anything. There were people. She ran breathlessly towards then, the breath shape on her throat as she ran through ruins, the stinking smell of corpses surrounding her. She knew the corpses were her fault.

The people had turned around, why weren't they waiting for her?

Why couldn't she catch up. She swerved as she saw a second group of people. She could catch up to them. She had to.

She was almost there. They were clear in her vision as she fell, down down down, the her body moving against her will.

 _Leave Gisela._ There was Gastislion.

 _Leave Gisela._ And Erani.

 _We don't want you here._ Her mentor.

 _Why are you even here._ Cadra.

Senya, Chiosca, Ca, Maape, Lynoonse, Mr. Cornwallis, everyone.

 _LEAVE._

She shot up. Her world encased in white. Her clouds. _At least I didn't hit my head, I'm good for something._

It didn't really help.

She turned over, burying her head in her pillow. She couldn't drown out the noise.

 _I give up._

Slipping on her shoes Gisela wandered outside, closing the door quietly as to not disturb anyone else.

The air was chill, she could hear the swish of waves lapping at the boat at it sailed on, heading to its destination.

The stars shown in the sky. Pale, beautiful and almost not alien. Somehow that hurt the most. She could name the constellations that danced through the sky, the hunter, the dancer, the harp. There was no North Star to guide her home

 _I wonder if this world even has a North Star._ Somehow that thought was unbearably sad, there was no star to guide people home here, no star that stayed constant like that. Before she hadn't really cared about the stars, now they were just another symbol of the change.

She kept walking, there were benches a little further on. Some night air would do her good.

She was getting rambally.

Was that?

"Kagura?", it slipped out unbidden. It definitely was the other girl.

"Gisela", she said, almost even.

"What are you doing up?"

"What are you", came the sharp retort.

 _Point._ "Bad dream". It came out sharper than Gisela meant. "Your turn", she said, quirking what she hoped was a wry smile.

Hopefully that was friendly, Erani and Cadra were her two closest friends and they had pretty much befriended her and-

The other girl was silent for a moment, her eyes considering. "We didn't find anything important".

Gisela knew what she was talking about, "I'm sorry. Do you have any other leads".

She wasn't good at comforting, but she could help if Kagura wanted her, if she thought Gisela could be useful. She could make things easier for Kagura, that would be something.

"Not really, I might ask the Council again when I return my report. I'm going to keep looking though. I'm not giving up on him. He wouldn't leave me, he is my brother".

"I know". Simon was lucky to have such a determined sister, someone who would tear apart heaven and earth for him, Gisela was almost jealous. She pushed that emotion down, that wasn't fair to either of them.

"You're not going to tell me to stop looking?". There was definitely suspicion in Kagura's tone.

"No". _Why would I do that? It's not like that would work or anything, besides, no one ever dies in Fairy Tail. He has got to be alive somewhere._

"Thanks". They were quiet for a moment, sitting on the bench and staring at the stars. "Are you planning to get a permit"

"A what?"

"A permit, if you are planning to immigrate to Fiore do you have all your papers in line?"

Gisela felt a rock drop into her chest, of all the things. Somehow in her head she had assumed she could just walk off the boat and start living. Visas and immigration drama were supposed to be of Before, one of the few tragedies that she was ready to leave behind, that she wanted desperately to fix, to stop.

She hadn't even thought about how she would be into Fiore. She forced her breath to stay level, "I didn't exactly plan to come to Fiore", she tried to explain without actually saying why, "it was very spur of the moment. Is it possible to apply when I dock?".

Kagura thought for a moment, "You are a good cloud mage so I believe that will aid you. Fiore is known to welcome foreign mages quite easily and even if you are not going to join a guild I think you can work something out.". _I hope that's true._

"Okay, do you think Anjay might know anything?". _She has been sailing for so long, she has to know something about customs. Do they call it customs here? They have to call it something. I mean everything has a name and-_

Kagura interrupted Gisela's rapidly spiraling thoughts. "As far as I know Anjay is sleeping off her last shift but we can ask them in the morning. We should be able to work some type of plan out though, I don't want to rely on luck".

There was something in the way that Kagura spat the word luck that made Gisela want to pay attention, or at least made the part of her that wasn't hyperventilating in the corner of her mind pay attention.

She couldn't go back to Caelum and she didn't want to be a sailor and they was people had looked at her meant she didn't want to go to Minstel. The war was too close, they were to close. She didn't want that.

"Let's, let's talk in the morning", Gisela said, keeping her voice steady through sheer force of will and nothing else. "Night"

She wasn't sure she had anything else left in her. She was tense and groundless, like watching her body through a glass pane.

 _Move your legs, now duck around the side. Careful not to trip on the stairs, that would wake people up. Down, down down. Steady._

It was easier when the world went cold and out of focus, or more in focus, all she had to do was walk.

 _Lie down._

Gisela did, trying to meditate, trying to breathe. Even so, sleep was a long time in coming.

There was no morning light in the windowless cabin, nonetheless Gisela was up with the dawn, hearing the calls of the sailors on deck.

The port had been sighted.

 _I need more time._

Making it back onto the deck Gisela dashed to their table, tapping her feet impatiently as she waited for Anjay and Kagura. They had to come, Kagura said they would help her.

Gisela knew in her head that it couldn't have been that long, the suns position had only changed minutely. Even so it felt like hours before they arrived talking quietly to each other.

Gisela forced her hands in uncleached, ignoring the crest mark indentations in the palms of ehr hands.

She had to focus.

"Any ideas", she said abitly, as soon as they had sat down.

"Calm down first of all, I can see your tension from here", Anjay said in what Gisela was sure was supposed to be a soothing voice. It was a pity that Gisela didn't have time to be soothed.

"I'll try", Gisela offered back. She needed to get somewhere, needed to figure out what to do, what the requirements were. _Why don't I ever plan ahead? The temple and now this. I need to pay more attention and focus and not forget everything and go back into-_

"You will be fine, chances are that as a mage you will be allowed in easily. It might be hard for you to find work without joining one of the guilds or the Magic Council itself but your style is adaptable enough that if that is how you want to go you will be fine"

"Or if you travel with me, I am pretty sure that we will be able to find odd jobs. As a citizen of Fiore I can vouch for you as well", Kagura offered, the logic in their explanations far more soothing than any platitude.

"So I should be able to stay". Gisela said, trying to be clear.

"Yes. You are unlikely to receive any support monetary or otherwise from the Council or Fiore unless you agree to work with the Council but you should be able to get your papers, and unless you break any major laws, you are unlikely to be turned back".

"Okay", _it will be okay, it will be okay._ "Are there any laws pertaining to the use of magic in public spaces?". Gisela did not want to be caught off guard by anything else, "also, if I had money from Caelum will it be possible to get it charged Fiore".

"Magic is a tool just like any other, as long as you do not break the pre existing laws you will be fine", Kagura explained patiently.

Anjay answered the other half of Gisela's question. "Money changing should be easy to do at the port, you do have money. Correct?".

Gisela thought back, trying to remember if there was any money in her bags. Her ticket had been prepaid by the temple and she hadn't needed money on the boat. Everything had just been so hazy. Thinking back was like walking into quicksand, if she lingered to long that she would get stuck in the mire.

Gisela didn't want that. Even if she kind of did, she knew where that road lead.

"Okay then", Anjay said, cutting through Gisela's rambling thoughts. "The first thing you should do after breakfast is look through your stuff, make sure that you have money and take stock of whatever else you have. Once you have done that then we can figure out plans for you two. Do you want help looking through your bag".

Gisela inhaled, savoring the sea warmth as she attempted to stabilize herself. She could look through her stuff, not just grab the same three outfits. She could do that, she needed to know what she had anyways. _Opps._ They were still waiting for an answer. "I do it alone", Gisela assured them. A distant part of her felt embarrassed that they even needed to ask. Was she really that helpless looking? _It doesn't matter, I can do it._

The conversation died with that, they sat in silence for a little while, no one quite sure what to say. _It wasn't a bad silence,_ Gisela mused as she watched the waves, _it's tense but not awkward. I'll take what I can get._

She was trying to get better at that.

Breakfast was fine when it came, the universal gruel of people long enough traveling anywhere. Gisela found herself thinking back to the fresh foods of the temple. She pulled her mind back, she couldn't think about that.

To soon the food was gone.

She got up, only managing to say, "excuse me" when she was already at the corner.

Her suitcase was practical, something she was glad off. It was like the back packs of before, save for the fact it was made of leather sewn together and reinforced, not fabric. It had been made to last.

Carefully she took out her chitions, gently putting them down on the deck beside her. A wave of homesickness over took her, they still smelled like the temple. At least, the ones that didn't smell like the sea.

There was no grey trim on the last three, Gisela pushed that thought down as well. There was no point thinking about that now.

There was a second pair of sandals as well, some part of her wondered if she would need to get new shoes, sandals were good for Caelum but as far as Gisela knew Fiore had much more variable weather and if she was hiking, or fighting and even more distant part of her wondered, then she would need more support. Some people could fight in sandals, Gisela had never been one of them.

 _Never wear anything you can't run in,_ she repeated to herself. It was an old maxim but it had served her well. She needed to succeed.

She would figure something out.

 _There!_ At the bottom of her bag was a pouch like the ones at the temple.

She opened it carefully.

 _Jack pot._

Gisela didn't dare spill out the coins to count them, with the rocking of the boat there would be to much of a risk of losing the money. Gisela couldn't afford that. Still, from the heft of the bag Gisela could tell that while it wasn't a fortune she wasn't penniless either.

 _As long as I am careful I should be able to make this work until I can figure out a new way to make money._

The relief made her feel boneless for a moment, it was something going right.

Gisela kept looking, careful hands poking in the one small pocket, shifting the coins around.

Nothing.

No note.

She found her papers, proof that she existed in Caelum. Nothing else.

She kept looking, not quite sure what she was looking for as she examined the two compartments, flipped through her papers, fingered through the coins in the purse.

 _I'm hurt._ It was a realization, not a pleasant one.

 _What did you think would happen, Chiosca said that you were out of the family. It's your fault anyways, maybe if you had tried harder, been better than someone might have stuck by you._

It was a painful pill to swallow.

 _If I had been better,_ but she hadn't been. She had been bitter and broken and raw and refused to acknowledge them as family, even as she lived with them.

Chiosca wasn't her mother, Gisela knew that. Chisoca didn't quote shakespeare or teach her how to bake.

Chisoca didn't buy her books and teach her to read.

But it wasn't just Chiosca.

She had been getting along better with her siblings. They had actually been talking when Gisela visited.

There was no note from the temple either.

That hurt worse.

 _Cadra didn't know. It was so fast and she was of at the library,_ Gisela tried to reassure herself. _If she had known I was going then she would have written something, any of them would._ It didn't help.

Since Gisela had gotten her magic she had always felt almost warm, mobile. Now she was going numb, pins and needles and heartbreak.

She had trusted the temple, it had been her home. It had been somewhere that she could learn, could explore and talk and laugh and grow without expectations to deny. That was until she had failed it. _If only I had done better. If only I was better._

Her gaze was going itchy, out of focus. She couldn't follow the grain of the wood on the opposite wall. Funny, there was water on her face, why was there water on her face?

Gisela swiped up with a hand, she was crying. Of course she was. There was laughter, she was laughing too.

 _I spent so long pretending I didn't care, that nobody mattered. That I didn't want family or friends, that I was better, different._

 _It wasn't true, was it?_

Nobody answered her question. It was just Gisela, alone in her bunk, laughing as she cried. It had to be funny, it had to be.

If it wasn't funny than what would it be?

 _But it was and if it was that it would be because it will and because it will it would be and_ -

"Land hoe".

The shout made Gisela jump, sharp pain hitting as she bumped her head on one the she sides of her bunk.

They must be getting pretty close.

Fiercely Gisela wiped at her eyes again. _Anjay and Kagura are waiting for me, I don't want to disappoint them._

She pushed herself off the floor, glad that her head only hurt slightly. _Good thing I'm an old hand at headaches right?_ She asked herself. Thinking about that was good, it was something that she could focus on.

She swung her bag onto her shoulders, everything carefully repacked, checking the room one more time.

There was nothing else she needed. _Time to go._

Back on deck everyone who wasn't doing anything was at the prow, watching as the land approached.

Gisela felt a spike of anticipation through her nerves. _That's Fiore._ It didn't look like much as she shaded her eyes with her hand to get a better look, just a line on the horizon. Larger than the dot it had been last night through, could she see a building if she focused?

 _I'm almost there._

"Gisela".

She swung around at her name, seeing Kagura and Anjay.

"Hey". They were both waiting for something, right. "I have some coins and my papers". It was easy to say it like that, to keep it clear.

She could see the tension in Anjay's face relax, "that's great. When we dock make sure you talk to the port authorities, Hargeon is a port city so there should be a good presne of Magic Council mages."

"I'll vouch for you", Kagura offered as Anjay stopped speaking.

"You will?".

"I will. You helped me with the Tower and have offered to travel with me. It is only fair that I help you as well".

"Thank you".

There was quiet after that, Anjay waved as she went back to work, pulling sails and tying things up.

Soon the buildings were close enough that Gisela could make out colors, could see the ships in the port.

She was in Fiore. Almost.


	19. Chapter 19

_Everything is so new!_ That was Gisela's first thought as they sailed into port.

The Port of Hargeon was beautiful, the day was bright and clear and as they docked Gisela could see the water sparkling in the port, something that hadn't been common in Caelum.

What was more unusual than that was how new everything looked. Scanning Gisela saw little of the wear and tear that she was used to, scattered around there were scaffolds with people hammering away industriously. New coats of paints on the store fronts and just a general lack of weathering all around.

This was way more than normal construction, Gisela knew that much.

She made a note to ask about it later.

Gisela had other things to worry about now.

"Is this where we say goodbye?", Gisela asked as the boat was being moored.

"Yeah, you and Kagura will be perfectly happy on land. Me, I think I'll stick to the sea. I wish both of you kids the best of luck".

"No way we could convince you to come?". Gisela wouldn't beg, she never did. Even this was pushing it.

"Nah, my contract is still for the rest of this year and after that I think I want to stay on. If you guys are ever in port again see if I'm there. I'd love to catch up", Anjay said easily.

"We will". It was almost a promise.

Then things got awkward. They had already said their goodbyes and made their agreements.

There was nothing else to say, Gisela knew that. Even so it was hard not to try and grasp for something to say, something to break the silence.

Thankfully Kagura showed up, pack on her back similar to Gisela even if the material wasn't leather. It was also smaller, vaguely Gisela found herself wondering how Kagura could fit everything she needed in that bag.

That was something she could ask about!

"What's that made of", she asked, gesturing to the sack.

"Canvas, like the sails". _Come on, don't leave me in awkward silence, please._

"Does it hold up to wear and tear wel?". Gisela's bag would hold for now, it seemed to be in good condition so far but plans were good. Gisela liked plans. And conversation, that was nice too.

"It's enchanted, things that were once living and more sentient can be harder to enchant, something about the residual magic in them, so canvas works well. I can store a lot more in this than it look like".

"Cool".

It seemed like forever before the mooring lines were secure. It was something to focus on, that and just how unworn the docks were, _how recently was this place built? I thought Hargeon was an old port town. Not a new one._

She slapped herself mentally, _focus Gisela, focus._

"So the Magic Council branch is in the shop district?", Gisela clarified.

"Yeah, I've only been there once or twice, we had some lacrima that the company was shipping and we needed it to be check in, but it's not too hard to find. It has that weird cross thingy on it. You should probably check in with the port authorities too through, I'm not an expert on this stuff after all", Anjay added with a self depreciating grin.

"Thanks for your help anyways, I really appreciate it". Gisela could see people unloading, it was time to go.

 _Now or never._ Before she could lose her never she darted in, hugging Anjay. The other person was warmed and they smelled like the sea. It was nice.

Gisela felt arms tentatively come around her and rest on her back. It was nice.

She detached pretty quickly through, wondering if the blush on her face was as obvious as Gisela suspected it was.

 _Looks like Kagura is getting a hug too, my blush probably isn't as bad as hers._ The other girl's checks were bright pink. _Looks like somebody's not used to being hugged._

That was actually kind of sad. Too bad Gisela didn't have the courage to try.

Too soon they were off the boat, standing on the docks with only there packs in hand.

"I was just thinking…", Gisela trailed off, it was a silly thought.

"Thinking?".

"If this was a story Anjay would already be on their way out. We'd watch their boat sail away and talk about them, it would also be sunset". It was a fun thought, Gisela had always liked books before and it was still something she carried with her, even if she didn't read as much as she used too.

"Maybe. It's not a story through", Kagura said flatly, "let's go talk to the port authority and see about making sure you can stay".

After that they left, things needed to be done after all. Gisela glanced over her shoulder to see Anjay clambering up the rigging. The other person didn't seem to see her through, intent as they were on their task, whatever it was.

At the end of the docks was a low building, the bottom levels looked done even as the sound hammering filled the air- work being done on the upper levels.

Just as they approached a beam was set in place by a contraption, there was a moment of silence where all Gisela could hear were the waves.

Then it was back to hammering again.

Kagura split off, as someone from Fiore she didn't need to check in the same way. "I'll come back here with some supplies, we can go to the Rune Knights together". With that she was off, leaving Gisela to face the people.

She could do this.

Totally.

 _Something definitely happened here. Something with magic._ Why did she have the feeling that she was forgetting something?

That she should know what had happened.

The feeling was quickly annoying her. She shut it in a different part of her brain, she had stuff she needed to do.

It was surprisingly easy to talk to the Dockmaster about Gisela's paper work given just how much Gisela had worried about it. The man at the desk did give her a look when she mentioned magic through, Gisela took note off that.

She had seen that kind of look before. It never boded well.

Even so the man gave her directions, pointing her down the hall. _I'm glad he was free, I hope Kagura doesn't have to wait to long for me._

The Dockmaster was an older man with faded green hair and a steady hand. Key word a, as in one, steady hand.

He was one armed but it didn't seem to stop him through as he shoke Gisela's hand.

His office was nice, far more open than Gisela would have expected. She especially appreciated the cool breeze that was coming in from the sea. That was nice.

Gisela had offered her wrist before taking his hand. _Culture,_ she reminded herself as she adjusted her positioning.

He did know his stuff as well. He carefully looked over Gisela's papers, using some sort of crystal, maybe checking for forgeries?

Gisela bit her tongue, part of her wondered if the crystal was enchanted. _Not the time Gisela, you don't want to mess this up._

He didn't believe her about her magic at first but a quick summoning of her clouds set him straight. Part of Gisela felt bad about startling him but it wasn't like she wanted to lie about having magic.

It wasn't her fault he didn't believe her at first.

"So you're a mage too, from Caelum as well. Explains why a girl like you is traveling with no one else. Paper work shouldn't be too hard but you will have to go to a doctor, make sure you aren't carrying any diseases. Being a mage won't spare you from that. After that I'd go to the Rune Knights here and make sure they register you, that'll save you trouble down the line".

After explaining a little more about the process he recommend she go to the port doctor.

"We have one on call because you never know when a ship comes in injured or if someone like you shows up. Good to have plans for that you know".

"I do and thank you for your help, I really appreciate it".

"It's what I'm here for", he said easily, a friendly smile on his face.

Gisela couldn't help it, "how did you lose your arm?". The second it was out of her mouth she could feel herself reddining.

Lucky he just laughed, "oh this old thing", he said, raising his stump, "a sea monster bit it off when I wrestled with it. He got my arm but I reckon I got the better half of the deal. Sea monster soup is a lovely treat after all. Besides, I got my arm back in the end, just in a slightly different form". He grinned crookedly, light dancing in his eyes.

Gisela remembered the monster rising up, about to descend on her siblings. It's teeth shone in her memory, serrated for a better grip as they-

She looked back at his face. Same grin.

Gisela couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

 _I was rather rude for asking,_ she scolded herself. _It doesn't really matter, get back on what actually matters._ "Will I be able to see the doctor soon? You said that there was one on call at the docks and I do not want to be in your way any longer than I have to be".

"Sure, come with me and we can see if she is free, I should warn ya, even for a mage getting work can be hard if you're not part of a guild from what I've heard and even if it is easy to get into Fiore, after the medical exam you should be alright, not everybody likes foreigners. You might want to look into a change of clothes, bedsheets like those are a little bit out of style".

"My chition?". Gisela thought back to the quick glance she had had of the people. He was right, they certainly weren't wearing chitions. "Thank you for your advice". He was right, Gisela did stand out.

"Just letting ya know." he said, patting Gisela on her shoulder. She tried to hold back her flinch, hopefully it wasn't too obvious. "Anyways, the doc is in this building, just head back to the front desk and tell them I sent you over".

Something hit her.

"And costs?". Gisela asked uneasily, she had some money but doctors were expensive, she remembered that well enough.

"This check up will be covered although you may have to pay for any treatment. It's to our benefit to stop the plagues from coming in".

Sure as he said the trip was quick and the doctor, a no nonsense women with the last name Serpentwind, was brisk as she took Gisela's hight, weight, ages and quizzed her on her medical history, rifling through Gisela's papers to see what past healers had written.

Then it was time to get blood drawn.

Gisela looked away, trying to focus on the seeing chart, that was what it was, even if she had to squint to make out which of the pictographics of Common Fioran the characters were, in an attempt to distract herself from the needle going into her flesh.

It wasn't working. She could see the red going up the tube in the corner of her eye.

She needed a better distraction.

"So how long will these tests take?". It was as practical a question as any.

"Not too long", the doctor said as she worked, "much old healing magic was lost in the chaos but diagnostic magics still exist and make my job much easier. Once I get enough blood I put it in my tester, it gets a good read".

"You're a mage?". Gisela asked, excited. Even though she lived, had lived in a temple of magic meeting other mages was still awesome.

Especially ones whose magic she hadn't seen before. The temple had had doctors but they didn't have anything like the stones. Part of Gisela wondered why that was, what was it that changed how magic was used in different places.

The doctor was answering her question. _Pat attention Gisela!_ She yelled at herself. _You asked the question!_

"-Mainly an enchanter. I know how to up keep my devices and make potions". She stopped talking to remove the tube from Gisela's arm. Such a loss. Gisela could see the small red dot from the little blood still coming. Lovely. "But I don't practice magic in a combative way and I work for the docks rather than a Guild".

"You get asked that a lot? Are there any Guilds here?", Gisela inquired, referring to the part about a Guild. _The manga never said much about Guild vs Non Guild mages. I wonder what it means for them…_

"You'd be surprised. Hargeon is actually one of the few port cities not to have a Guild. We run our selves mainly on fishing and shipping here without much magic". Gisela could hear the pride in the doctor's voice even with her back turned.

"Do you want a Guild?".

"We used to, than a little back we had these two mages absolute wreck havoc on the port. They got off because they were mages and Guild mages and it didn't matter the property damages they caused, they still got off. After that the port hasn't really wanted any more mages. We do well enough without them and their chaos. Not to mention how hard it is to hold any of them accountable for damages".

 _Idiots._ Gisela felt a strong sense of dislike for the two mages build, didn't they know it was hard enough for magic users already? "Is that why everything looks so new here?".

"Around the port yes, the fire and the miniature tsunami that one of the mages summoned caused considerable damage"

"Oh". Then it hit Gisela, she knew who the doctor was talking about, "were the mages members of Fairy Tail?"

"You saw the article. I know there is a huge outcry about how tragic it is that so many of them have gone missing. Honestly I can only say good riddance, they were a bad example of what mages could get away with and-".

In the middle of her talking there was a chime as the stones lit up, glowing, with a magic circle spinning into being around them.

Something had definitely happened.

Gisela could see her blood glowing in the center. _Note to self, make sure blood gets destroyed afterwords. And do more research on blood curses, just in case._

After about a minute of watching the doctor poke at Gisela's blood the suspense got to be to much for her, "how do I look, am I contagious". She wasn't sure if it was a joke or not.

Luckily the comment didn't seem to annoy the doctor. That was something."You look clear of the common parasites and contagions on these tests. I looked at your records and you seemed fine there, so I will sign off on these. Please do go to a doctor or healer if you notice any problems".

Gisela had to hold back a small laugh at the last line. It just seemed so routine. She sobered, "Thank you for your time Doctor.".

After that it was just a matter of getting directions to the Rune Knights headquarters. From what she understood registering her magic wasn't something she had to do but if a crime was committed or she wanted to get a job it would be much easier.

Gisela also debated about asking where the clothing or shop district was, in the end she decided not too. Not only would buying a whole new wardrobe be expensive, Gisela just wasn't sure she wanted to stop wearing her chitions. Sure they could get in the way, got dirty way to easily and could be a general nuisance. They were also hers.

One of the only things that were.

After making sure that her blood was disposed off, as best she could tell, Gisela headed back out.

She got some of her money changed at the desk, Fiore was more fond of paper bills then Caelum however, and Gisela found herself not wanting to turn all of her funds into fragile paper.

With any luck she could find money changers at other port cities.

 _Two places down, one too go._ The thought was a good one, it added a bounce to her step.

Kagura was waiting outside, leaning against the wall as she looked at a pamphlet.

"What that?"

"Just reading the news, nothing interesting?"

Gisela couldn't help it, "anything on Fairy Tail?"

"It appears that they are still missing, their Guild is looking rather hard for them."

"Oh, can I looked at that when you are done?". Gisela hadn't really read the news in Caelum, before the temple she hadn't cared much and at the temple she had had gossip.

"Sure. I found out where the Rune Knights are located if you want to go there now. We can get you registered and then be of".

"Do you know where we should go next?".

"While you were testing I figured I would take care of my report to the Council, I might be able to pick up a lead there. Otherwise it is just traveling and asking questions. I understand if you do not want to come with me"

"That's fine", Gisela hurried to reassure Kagura, "I want to help you. I just like having plans".

Talking as they walked Gisela became aware of stares as they left the port district. It wasn't everyone, as a port Gisela probably wasn't the first person they had seen in a chiton, but it was drawing attention. The stares made the back of her next prickle.

The store fronts were bright and colorful. It was easy to see that the disaster which had hit the most coastal buildings had been contained before it had made it closer to the center of the city.

Here there was more weathering.

Somehow, thanks to gratuitous use of maps most likely, they managed not to get lost.

There it was.

Gisela's final goal.

It was surprisingly small, the only thing that helped it stand out from the shops on either side was the green and blue color scheme.

The the cross thingy.

 _Anjay was right, it totally is a cross thingy._

There was nowhere to go but through.


	20. Chapter 20

**I made it to twenty chapters with one canon character. Appreciate that. Next chapter has at least two canon characters showing up, anyone want to guess them? There is a (very small) mention of human trafficking in this chapter and Charm magic but nothing worse than the first chapter of Fairy Tail**

Walking into the small office front room Gisela saw one man, asleep at a desk. He looked young, maybe in his twenties.

There was nobody else around, even through the building did look large enough that other people should be there.

 _Are there more in the back or something? Hargeon is a port town, I bet they need as many people as they can get. Maybe they are all working or something..._ Gisela remembered how much she had heard about smugglers before the Temple, she doubted that it would be any different here.

She stood there, hesitant, wondering if he was going to notice her or not. Kagura stood quietly behind her at first, a comforting presence but as the clock passed the seven minute mark she began to get antsy.

"You should go up and see", she whispered forcefully.

"I don't want to disturb him", Gisela muttered back.

"Just go", Kagura told Gisela, giving her a slight push.

Gisela stumbled for a moment at the unexpected pressure, thankfully catching herself before she tripped.

She still made a thunking noise.

The guy shot awake, chair shooting back as he attempted to get up. _Ouch._ The chair had crashed against the wall and he had fallen out, landing ungainly on the floor.

 _That couldn't have been pleasant…_ Gisela started forward to offer help when he raised his arms in a warding gesture.

"Who are you guys", he asked harshly as he forced himself back up, sitting back at his desk as if nothing had happened.

 _Nowhere to go but though,_ she reminded herself. "I'm Gisela and I would like to register my magic".

"You". He said, raising one eyebrow. _Was that disbelief I heard? I hope not. He is probably just tired._

"Yes, I have cloud magic and was told by the port authorities that since I was entering Fiore it would be good to register as a mage before anything happens".

"And you have magic and are an actual mage, not just a color changing charm or something like that because I can tell you are new to Fiore and magic like that might count elsewhere but here we have standards"

 _What do I say to that?_ Gisela flondered, unsure of what he was trying to say. She didn't want to be rude. She felt her nails dig into her palms as he opened his mouth again. "Would you like to see?". That was polite, wasn't it?

"Whatever", he said with a toss of his head, it was impressive, even through his hair was in a bun it had motion, when he got up. "Lets go try your magic out on the MPF, that's magic power finder if you haven't heard about it, we Rune Knights use them in order to judge how powerful someones magic is. Explaining how it works is kind of complicated so I won't bother trying but the simple version is it rates how many ethernanos you expend. Ethernanons are the particles of magic but I assume that even you know that", he explained.

 _I hope I haven't messed something up, he seems really annoyed right now…_

Following behind him, and Kagura was too, they made their way through the building to a courtyard in the back.

Gisela glanced at the two people she could see sparing with staves, the light dancing off them was impressive.

She looked over at Kagura.

The other girl did not seem to be impressed.

Gisela opened her mouth to ask what she thought about them when, "hurry up, we don't have all day", made her wince.

She couldn't get distracted. Moving on from the sparing they kept going for a little until they got to a wide open court.

Floating in the middle was a black container with a blue crystal. He swipe at something and it started to float.

"Right, let's get this over with", moving out of the court he went to stand on one of the side lines, "hit this with your most powerful attack, as I mentioned earlier it will see how strong you are. If you can get above one hundred than you will qualify as a mage. If this style of testing does not work than you may go to a different testing location. We are not responsible for any injuries sustained. Understand"

"I do". _That was literally a disclaimer. Welp._

Gisela stared at the MPF steadily, she could do this. Maybe she wasn't the most powerful, gifted mage but she wasn't the weakest either. She wouldn't mess this up. She couldn't afford too.

 _Thoughts like that are unproductive._ She reminded herself.

She breathed. Around her she felt her clouds take shape, a circle of fluff, far firmer than it looked.

"Cloud burst", she commanded, forcing the clouds at the MPF, concentrating her power. Calling out the name felt right, this was an attack after all.

Okay maybe she just felt like being dramatic. It was a one time thing, really.

She waited with bated breath for her clouds to fade.

441.

Wait...what exactly did that mean?

Gisela glanced over at her tester, trying to see what the man thought. He had been rather confused when she had come in, asking to register as a Mage.

Gisela had the feeling that not many people were mages around here. Maybe that was why he had been so rude when she had told him she wanted to register?

She had just woken him up as well...

His face was frozen, eyes wide with shock.

Gisela wished she had a camera. She didn't see expressions like that often. Had she messed up that badly?

"Is that an acceptable score?", she asked outworld calm. Hopefully his face indicated that it was. _I'm pretty sure that I did well but magic can be so fussy and I just don't know._

 _I don't know that standards and I don't know the requirements and I-_

Wow he was stuttering. Was his eye twitching too?

"Are you alright", Gisela asked hesitantly.

She watched him take a deep breath, that was a good idea, Gisela always took deep breaths when she needed to relax.

"I'm fine", he said woodenly. "That score is acceptable, if you would come along with me we will get you registered".

They were about to walk back in when a taller man with obviously different atterie approached.

"Sir", Gisela's tester said sharply saluting the other man.

 _Should I salute too? I don't want to be rude._

"Eric, I see you left you post at the door. This is the new mage than?", he said. Gisela felt her posture straighten under his scrutiny, somehow she knew she didn't want to disappoint him.

"Yes, I am Gisela", she hesitated for a second, yes the name Raimu was on her papers but she didn't want to use it, "and I am from Caelum and registering as a mage here"

"Right, have you fought at all?", he said briskly.

Gisela remembered the sea serpent bearing down on her siblings, the sparring at the temple and on the boat. Kagura's careful teaching.

"A little, why?"

"Back up", he said, "if you come inside than I will explain, Eric", he switched his attention to Gisela's tester, "return to your position".

"Yes Sir", Eric said sharply, saluting the other man, whose name Gisela really needed to find out, before heading back inside.

Gisela felt a slight shiver. That was not a peaceful idea. _I need to make a good impression,_ she reminded herself. _Ask his name._ "Sir", she said quietly hazzerding the correct method of address, "may I ask your name and position here. I do not mean to offend but I am new here and still learning faces".

He paused for a moment. Gisela couldn't say what exactly gave her the idea but he seemed faintly, embarrassed. "I am Shasha Ronning and I am the commander of the Rune Knights at Hargeon. It is nice to meet you Gisela", he looked past Gisela, "and you too, may I ask your name?"

 _That explains the whole commanding presence thing. He is a commander._ Gisela was really glad she hadn't been rude or anything. _Still, why does he want to talk to me? He mentioned fighting? What do the Rune Knights need two more mages for. Than again, I don't really remember them ever being of any use in the manga…_

Kagura was talking, Gisela needed to pay attention.

"Kagura, Kagura Mikazuchi. I too am a mage. However, I also use the art of the blade". She said formally.

 _Wow, Kagura really sounds like ice. I'm glad I had Anjay around at first._ She forced herself to ignore the pang of longing thinking of Anjay had sent through her. She didn't have time for that.

Gisela felt the urge to move out of the way. They two were staring each other down. It was intense.

She bit the inside of her mouth slightly, using the steady pressure to ground her.

He was the first one to blink. Just like that the tension relaxed. "I have read about you in communications from the magic council. I believe you were the one that they sent to look at the Tower?".

"Yes. I have submitted that report"

"If that is the case than I request that you join me and your companion, I assume that she was with you at the tower?"

"That was where we met", Kagura said flatly before striding up to match pace with the Commander.

"Perfect. Follow me than".

Kagura started walking. Gisela hesitated for a second, unsure.

Kagura did not look back,

 _Nothing else for it._ Gisela matched her pace with the other two, staying a few steps behind them as they walked.

There was no conversation. Gisela wanted to ask questions but the tension slowly filling the air gave her the feeling that asking them yet would be a bad idea.

She needed these people's respect, she couldn't afford to alienate them.

They entered the building through a different door than the one that they had come through. The Commander's magic flaring slighting to unlock something.

Finally the walk to the room was over.

Gisela couldn't help but glance at his office, it was a nice size. No windows she noticed distantly, but it had room from the desk in the corner that was piled high with paperwork and the table in the middle of the room.

It looked like there were buildings on the floor plan.

 _There is definitely something being planned… what does that mean for us?_

Kagura seemed much more relaxed, part of Gisela was distantly envious of the other girl's composure.

The Commander riffed around in his deck from a moment, coming out with two crystals.

Kagura seemed annoyed when he handed her one, her other hand clenched slightly. Nonetheless she took hold of the crystal.

Gisela took her hesitant, turning up upside down as she inspected it. It looked pretty normal except from the little runes carved in it. She brought it up to her face, trying to read the inscription.

It didn't look like any language she recognize, neither script of Fiore or of Caelum.

She itched to send her magic into the crystal, to see how it would react. She felt her magic, ready to go at the slightest bit of her will, it would be so easy.

It would be so interesting.

She felt a prickle on the back of her next.

Both of them were stareing at her.

Gisela felt her checkes reden. "Sorry", she whispered. She didn't mean to zone out like that.

"Right. Neither of you have anything to do with the smuggling of Charmed objects in this port. Correct."

Gisela felt her heart drop, she had just got here and now this? _Was this why he wanted to see us, did I trust the wrong person, what did I do wrong._ Gisela felt the panic building in her chest, the pressure a real force about to well up.

"I do not have anything to do with the smuggling of Charmed objects." Kagura answered. The rock glowed green.

They both looked at her. "I have nothing to do with the smuggling of charmed objects". Her rock glowed green, the runes lighting up and casting a faint light on her hands. It was pretty.

The Commander grinned, it made his face appear far more hospitable, "that's good to see. I didn't want to have to arrest you instead of asking for assistance"

He paused for a moment, waiting for something, "that was a joke".

Gisela wasn't laughing.

"You said you wanted our assistance?". _Thank you Kagura, get the conversation back on topic. You are the best._

It was so nice not to have to talk to people.

"Yes. As I just mentioned recently Hargeon has been having trouble with the smuggling of objects with the Charm spell on it. To recap what Charm is this spell, or more actually category of spells, creates feelings of artificial admiration and love when used. It breaks when the user becomes aware that these feeling are not real It is one of the few remaining emotional manipulation magics and was actually quite obscure until a few years ago when there was a whole scandal in the upper class of Bosco about a noble who Charmed another noble into marriage before the Charm came to light. Of course as soon as that happened it was banned post haste but that once almost long forgotten magic came to light in a real way. After that many dark guilds and other less than legal groups worked to replicate the magic and-"

"This is all very interesting history but what does it have to do with us?", Kagura asked, interpreting the info history lesson.

"Smuggling", he said flatly, "in recent months there has been a huge uptick in Charmed items coming through this port. A few months ago we discovered a trafficker who used a ring with a very clever Charm spell to take his victims. Since then we have found two other groups doing the same. One of my people on the port has gotten word of a large shipment coming into Fiore tonight and I am requesting that you work with us on the bust".

"Why do you want us? We might be mages but we are not Rune Knights". Gisela clenched her fists in an effort to stop them from going to her mouth. It was a fair question.

"Extra force. The other thing we found out was that the remnants of a old Dark Guild, Eisenwald, have merged with the Sirens Tongues, that is the guild that is running this. After they were broken out of a water convoy. Normally I would say my Knights are strong enough but a few months ago-"

"Fairy Tail came to the port?". _That one was all Kagura. Fairy Tail really was well known._ Gisela was still glad she wasn't the one who interrupted.

There was that hint of embarrassment again. Fairy Tail really had sewn a trail of chaos in their wake. "Yes. Although Eisenwald did fall to Fairy Tail reports say that it was not an easy fight. Because of our own", here he paused for a moment, obviously looking for a word, "difficulties with Fairy Tail I have been on the lookout for aid, just in case".

"What would be required of us if we did agree to help. From what I know of the Rune Knights your best strength is your team work as you cast your rune magics"

"That is correct", he said formally. "While most of us use the magic staves provided by the Council and the rune magic that you mentioned earlier there can still be problems when facing certain classes of criminals. If you agree to aid us then you would be kept in reserve.".

"So we would be your safety net". _Kagura, learn a little diplomacy._ It was an uncharitable thought, but even for Kagura that had been blunt. Even so, Gisela would probably never tell Kagura that, she was lucky that the other girl was willing to travel with her in the first place.

"Yes, that would be correct". Gisela gave herself a moment to respect how unawkwardly he said that. _He couldn't have been having an easy time since Fairy Tail came through._

"That makes sense. We would hang back and help out in case something goes even more wrong than normal". Gisela had the feeling Murphy's Law existed, in Earth or Earth Land.

"More wrong than normal, I like that term", he said with a slight grin.

"What would we get from doing this?", Kagura asked sharply, going back to business once again.

Once again he seemed a little thrown off, _Kagura can be kind of intense sometimes,_ Gisela thought sympathetically, _but she is good at what she does._ Besides, Gisela wasn't keen on working for free either, through favor with the Rune Knights wouldn't be a bad thing. Not all at.

Really, that could be a reason to help all on it's own.

"Well we will of course be willing to compensate, and-"

"What if one of us does get hurt". Gisela was surprised by the clarity of her own voice, she hadn't sound like that in awhile.

"Then we would of course pay for health care. But from your score I can tell you are quite a strong mage and I believe your companion is as well. Like I said this is just insurance against a worst case scenario".

"Is there something you are not telling us?", Kagura pried.

A few moments passed, the Commander seemed to be debating something.

"Well?". Gisela could hear the raised eyebrow in Kagura's voice.

He sighed, apparently coming to a conclusion. "When dealing with Charm magic there is always the risks of leaks, a person doesn't quite realize how little they know about who they are talking too. I want to trust my people but still, I worry about leaks. I would like your assistance because I find it useful to have that extra change when leaks are such a possibility. Not to mention there are far more insidious ways of Charming people. Ways that are far harder to detect or may come up without notice. Does that make sense to you?"

"I understand. But if the bust is tomorrow then there is still time"

"Yes but until you show up at the site people will not know that I have hired you".

"Then what will they know?". That was Kagura, nailing out a plan.

"That I was working on registry for Gisela, it is quite a reasonable explanation and something that we should be doing anyways."

"Clever". Gisela was impressed, she already knew that Kagura did not praise easily and it always- "one last thing, how do you know that we will not betray you?".

"Two reasons. First," here he actually put up one finger, "I know that you have done work with the Council before, and done it well. Second," here he actually put up another finger, "I will be pairing you with one of my Rune Knights. He will be showing you around until it begins. Also the rocks".

"Why don't you use those for everyone than?". It was awkward asking questions, still, if they knew truth from a lie with a stone than why bother with all this worry?

"Good point. I could request that all my men pass a truth test but not only would that cause mistrust, it could also be viewed as an insult to them. Something I do not wish to do on an idle suspension".

"Makes sense."

"May I hope to see you two tonight?"

"We would like to discuss it".

"Very well, I will step out for a moment". He slipped through the other door, leaving them in what Gisela was pretty sure was the strategy room.

"I think we should do it". Gisela admitted once the door was closed, "I know that you have worked with the Council and the Knights before but I haven't and this could be a good way for me to get some favor with them. Not to mention money, neither of us have exactly steady jobs".

"I agree, after this is over we can ask to start the trail. Besides, it would be good to have some practice". Gisela's gaze couldn't help but slide to the sword Kagura wore, she knew the other girl could use it.

"What do you think of the Commander, he seemed like he knew what he was doing?"

"I think he is reasonably competent, he likes to explain things a little too much through."

"True", personally Gisela quite enjoyed learning everything she could, even when it was only tangentially related. They had to get back to business through. "Do you want to tell the Commander, you have more experience with contracts like this than me?". Also Gisela wasn't sure she wanted to be trusted with a contract for something like this, it was a fight a real fight and she knew her clouds were strong but she wasn't. The Commander said she seemed good but what it-

"Good point. You should watch through, if you are going to be a traveling mage than it is not a bad skill to have". Thank goodness for Kagura, interrupting her tirades of panic.

For all of Gisela's anxiety actually signing the contract wasn't a big deal. It was more of a disclaimer than anything else, even if it had rules for payment. The section on injury made her wince.

Kagura haggled impressively, getting to a price that she thought reasonable. Gisela was staying out of that until she had a better gauge of what exactly things were valued at in Fiore. For now she was happy to defer to the other girl's wisdom.

Filling out the forms were also a pain, but they were over relatively quickly.

It was dentifally a change in plans through, before they had just been planning to spend the night in an Inn. Now they were about to fight.

Gisela wasn't sure how to think about that.

 _The Commander said that we probably wouldn't have to fight,_ she reminded herself.

They had a little longer before the briefing. "Want to go meditate?", Gisela offered, "they have to have a place for that".

"That works. We should also have something to eat. No use fighting on an empty stomach, especially if the fight will use magic"

"Do you think we will have to fight?"

"It is good to be prepare", Kagura said solidly.

It would be good to center her thoughts, Gisela thought quietly, glad that they would do both. There was probably a saying about that somewhere.

She was right. It was Eric again who was showing them around and he seemed no happier than earlier.

She tried to shut out his sharp behavior. It wasn't pleasant.

Just a little down from the base was a park, it was a nice place even as it gave Gisela a sense of melancholy.

He favorite place to meditate had been on top of the Temple where she could see from horizon to horizon.

 _Let it go,_ she coached herself as she found a place to sit.

 _In…_

She stopped thinking about the fight.

 _Out…_

She stopped feeling the heat of the late afternoon.

 _In…_

She stopped smelling the earth and the sea.

 _Out…_

She stopped hearing the rustling of the wind, carrying the sounds of business being done in the market.

 _In…_

She stopped.

All to soon it was time to go.


	21. Chapter 21

Coming out of a deep meditation always sucked. The magic around her was warm and comforting and when she drifted she could feel it. She could dance among the breezes coming in from the sea and taste the horizon.

When she was magic she was free.

Being Gisela was much harder.

Nonetheless she returned to herself as she felt Kagura doing the same, albeit on a much smaller scale. The other girl hadn't used magic for nearly as long after all. Eric didn't do even as much as Kagura.

If Gisela knew him she would have told him, told him to let go and reach out, to embrace the Quiet One's gift.

But she didn't. Instead she stayed quiet.

"It's earlier than I thought. Do we have to leave so soon?".

"We need to be back in time for the debrief, if you two insist on coming back", Eric said.

Gisela wanted to warn him that he was about to hit a tree if he stretched like that.

She was too late.

That looked like it hurt.

He glared at both of as if waiting for them to laugh. Obviously he didn't know Kagura, not that Gisela knew her well either.

As for Gisela, I wouldn't laugh at something like that, she tried to show him, to stay inoffensive. She would have asked if he was okay but something in his face told her that would only make it worse.

She didn't want to do that.

Kagura picked up the conversation as if nothing had happened, "we also need to get you better shoes, those sandals might have been okay in Caelum but they won't hold up in a fight. Not to mention that when we leave you will need better hiking gear, those will get torn apart by the world".

"Please don't say we have to go shopping", Eric said dramatically. The bump on his head made him look rather ridiculous.

"You are our guide," Kagura said flatly, "or do you want to disobey your commander".

Gisela hadn't realized faces could turn those colors, it was rather impressive. "If you don't-"

"No. I will take you, shoes first right?", he said as he regained his composure.

"Thank you", Gisela said reflexively. She looked down at her sandals, leather and straw woven together carefully.

They had served her well.

"Come on", the sharp voice had her moving. If he was being nice enough to guide them around than Gisela didn't want to make it hard. Even if he was kind of rude.

They headed out of the park and made good time on the walk to the market. Gisela found herself wanted to flinch from the sheer amount of noise.

It had been like that in Caelum's market too, Gisela found herself remembering. The noise and the vendor hawking their wares, really the only difference was the language.

Luckily they didn't stay there long, instead they headed out of the live market and to the shops.

"What shop are we going too?". It was a neutral enough question.

"A supply store. We should be able to get adequate combat boots there. Through why you do not already have them I do not know".

She forced herself to stay calm. No need to give him an opening. "Thank you, may I ask the price range of this store?"

"Price range? What matters more is quality".

What's with a comment like that, money doesn't grow on trees. Gisela questioned. Being rude was one thing but, "yes I do not have unlimited funds, as I also need to have some saved just in case I need to be careful". That was polite enough. Gisela hoped so at least.

For the first time he seemed a little embarrassed, and not like he had earlier. All bruised pride, and face.

This time he seemed almost like he had made a mistake.

"It should be affordable. The Rune Knights tend to get discounts and places like this and I should be able to get that to apply for you."

That was… actually pretty nice. It mattered more than an apology anyways. "Thank you".

He didn't seem to know how to reply to that and Kagura didn't seem interested in breaking the silence.

Thankfully they arrived at the shop before said silence could become awkward.

Erik's Outfitting, the carved wooden sign proclaimed proudly to any passer by, under which was the slogan Outfitting since X680. Impressive, even my, here her thoughts stuttered a bit, they had all but told her they weren't, even the Raimus have only been around since X720.

"Don't comment about the name", Eric muttered sharply.

Gisela sympathized, she remembered when Before when it felt like everybody and their aunt had had her name. Literally, in her best friend's case.

Funny I haven't met anyone with it here. She put that thought back into it's box, she couldn't think about that now.

The sound of a bell rang out as Eric opened the door. Looking at the door frame when she passed through, she saw a bell. The wood around it was lighter, almost like it had just been added.

Will there be any magic here? Gisela remembered the Doctor's talk of Hargeon. She wasn't going to get her hopes up.

She knew better than that.

"Can I help you".

Gisela was proud of how she didn't jump. Between one moment and the next and old man had appeared behind the counter, his face wrinkled and watching them curiously.

Kagura and Eric looked at her.

She knew what that meant. "I am looking for a pair of boots, suitable for hiking. He, " she explained, gesturing to Eric, "recommended your place as a good one to go too".

That was clear enough.

He face lit up with unholy glee. "Right this way than girly", he said, "I have just the pair that has been waiting for you".

I'm eighteen and fifteen, maybe even thirty three depending on how you look at it, I'm not a girly, Gisela thought rebelliously as she followed him. The idea of being girly just felt wrong on so many levels. She didn't say it through, she did need the new pair of boots. And to get those she didn't want to piss of the shopkeeper.

She knew better than that.

Luckily the rest of the trip went well, for a given meaning of the word well.

Erik was an odd old man, he handed her the first pair calling them, "his pretty girls" and asking them if they wanted to give Gisela's feet a try.

They were pink. Bright pink, eye smarting, brain burning pink. Really they could have qualified to be a weapon in and of themselves. Gisela hadn't missed people trying to put her in pink because she was a girl.

Luckily those were too small for her feet. He put them back, muttering reassurances about, "how he still loved them", the whole way.

The second pair was black, that was a good thing. They also had high heels. Luckily he snatched them back as soon as they touched her hands, saying something about their vibes not matching.

It was at this point Gisela glanced and Kagua and Eric. She wasn't quite sure what she was looking for. Maybe it was help? Either that or an assurance that Gisela wasn't the one going crazy.

They were no help.

Eric seemed to be stifling laughter at Gisela's expression and Kagura seemed to be bemused but not quite willing to interfere. That was nice of them.

All too soon he was back with a third pair, he seemed to have gotten the black idea, which was a good thing, and they didn't have a heel either.

The problem was the flowers, big, floppy flowers just sew on the sides and waiting for something to rip them off.

Gisela had never purchased combat boots before but she was pretty sure that they didn't have flowers on the side of four inch heels. Then again, this was Fiore, what did she know.

Luckily she was able to avoid the flower boots by hinting that they, "didn't quite feel right on her feet". That was polite and non offensive right? Gisela hoped so.

These too he comforted while walking away, saying that he would sew on an entire extra flower as an apology for disappointing them.

Gisela still wasn't sure how to react to that. He really was treating the boots like they were alive.

There was still no help from the peanut gallery. Jerks, she thought, knowing that she was being uncharitable.

They were spending time here because Gisela needed shoes after all. Maybe the shopkeep was a little odd, he still was doing his best and the boots were well made. Even the pinks ones.

Gisela wished she could forget those.

They really didn't go with her aesthetic at all. Not to mention they just felt wrong.

This time it took him awhile to get back. He had left at a near run, saying that he was going to get some friends from the store room in back that he was sure would love to meet Gisela. She wasn't sure quite how to respond to that.

She hoped the shoes weren't actually sentient. That would be awkward, Gisela wasn't sure she wanted to be responsible for the mental wellbeing of her footwear.

That was a sentence that Gisela never thought she would think.

Before Gisela could devolve into questioning her life choices, not always a pleasant pastime, Erik was back.

She looked at his hands, curious to see what boots he had this time.

They were perfect, simple, black leather and thick cloth carefully dyed and shaped. They supported her arches in just the right way.

Yes they looked a little odd with her white, flowing chiton, Gisela pushed that feeling back into it's box, she had never cared much what she looked like anyways. They were comfortable and practical, that was what mattered.

Gisela denied the slight pang as she looked at her sandals, castaway on the floor and looking as melancholy as they ever had.

She was not going to fall into the trap of sentizing her foot wear. She was not.

"How much", she asked, trying to hide how much she wanted them.

The price he quoted made her wince, even when Eric got the Rune Knight's discount subtracted.

She ran through her funds, trying to figure out what they would look like when she was done.

An idea hit her, impulsively Gisela opened her mouth, "what if we traded, look at how lonely my old sandals will be."

They did look rather forlorn. Something in the old man's face softened as he looked at them.

The next price was much lower as he cooed over her old sandals saying how strong they must have been.

Gisela agreed, the money changed hands along with the shoes and then they were out of the building.

"Good idea with your sandals", Kagura commented as they walked away from the store.

Gisela savored the warmth that Kagura's complement had given her as she walked, newly boot clad feet on the cobbled road. It gave her courage to ask a question. "Did you know he would be like that?"

"Yes. Erik is a good shopkeeper and his family has been making shoes for generations. He is a little odd but knows his stuff".

Full sentence, that is progress! "If the store is so old than why is it called Erik's outfitters?". The old man hadn't looked that old. In his seventies or eighties, yes, but not in his hundreds. Even if people could live a little longer in this world it wasn't that old.

Unless they were Zeref, the detailed popped into her head randomly. She shoved it away, even if she was in Fiore she wasn't with Fairy Tail. They were the weirdness magnets, not her.

"I believe that all boys in the family are named Erik," he paused for a moment, looking at the sun. When he spoke again his tone was far sharper. "Now if we are finished shopping we have things to do so let's stop dawdling".

Eric is back to being Eric. Gisela mused, it was nice while it lasted.

Somethings were like that.

There was a definite tension in the air as they made it back to the Rune Knight's headquarters.

Before it had only had Eric, and he had been sleeping, through Gisela wondered if he was just the most obvious protection. If she were in charge than she would have had someone keeping watch from a more hidden point. Then again, it's not like I know how much danger the Rune Knights are in and Eric could be a powerful mage. My senses aren't that great for local magic. It wasn't that he felt weak exactly… except in kind of did.

From what little Gisela had seen the Rune Knights did not appear to be nearly as ready as even her- the temple.

Then again, they always had Minstrel to worry about. The temple did watch the harbor after all.

But didn't Hargeon have a whole trafficking problem. One would think that they had more staff...

Focus Gisela. Walking back into the building made the whole thing realer than the new boots or the forms they had signed.

The woman at the desk, she didn't give a name and Gisela didn't ask, directed them down the hallway.

They didn't go into the training room this time, instead taking another passage but the destination was the same.

Eric opened the door, something slightly mocking as he held it for them. It slammed shut with the sound of finality.

The whispers quieted.

The Commander was standing at the head of the table, when the door closed he looked up. "I'm glad you made it", he said, a quick smile darting across his face.

"We did agree to come", Kagura said flatly. "Is the briefing starting".

Yet again he seemed taken aback by Kagura's sharpness. Get used to it. "Right".

He started by going over the structure of the Siren's Tongues. Explaining that they were a Dark Guild, and it was interesting that the term was actually used by Dark guilds, that specialized in Charm Magic.

Apparently the worked out of Bosco and frequently got other Guilds to do the dirty work for them, something that made it even harder to nail them down.

He finished up by explaining that they suspected they were working with the remnants of Eisenwald, as assassin guild that had been taken out by Fairy Tail and that because of the level of danger they had to be even more careful.

Distantly part of Gisela was amused by the mutters that filtered through the room at the name Fairy Tail.

Most of her was just cold as he explained the likely kill styles based on the informants information.

It was important, yes and Gisela fully acknowledged the need to know as much about possible enemies as she could but hearing about the bombs, about the rays of light that scorched through flesh killing at a distance. If it wasn't the light that killed, it was the shadows.

Eisenwald had swept a bloody swath through the years, not stopping even when the parlement of Fiore, along with the Magic Council, had ruled that taking or offering assassination missions was illegal.

They hadn't stopped then. Even as they had been shattered, some taken to prison. The skills that had made them such killers had made them very good at hiding from the law. It was only luck that they had even this much of a warning.

Nothing had ever mentioned how terrifying Eisenwald was in real life, nor had it really sunk in that until a few years ago assassination by mage guild had been legal, if expensive and strongly disapproved of.

Gisela wasn't sure what to think about that fact.

The briefing continued, now going into the tactics that they would use. Team leaders were designated and the image of a warehouse was drawn up on the table. The shipment of Charmed Objects ws going to be hiding under the guise of being a jewelry shipment. Well it is a jewelry shipment, part of Gisela thought, just… not a legal one. Tomorrow it was going to be sold to different vendors, tonight was the chance to stop it.

Gisela hung back, out of the way of the door but not part of the slowly organizing crowd.

"Kagura, Eric, Gisela," she looked up when her name was called, "you will be watching this entrance", he pointed to one of the warehouses side entrances, "as well as this",he showed a section of the perimeter, "if one of the mages has any magic that would allow them to escape".

"Understood", Eric said, slipping into a salute.

All I have to do is guard a door, I can do that. She forced herself to meet his eyes, they needed this. They could do it.

Gisela blinked. Eric had branched off with the other Rune Knights to change. He looked different out of uniform, less ridiculous.

He still had his staff through, that was good. From what she had seen Rune Knights used their magic to wake the magic of objects. It was a good way to have a large number of mages that could synergize well, it just made them weaker and dependent on their objects.

Gisela preferred her clouds. They were always with her.

"Lets go". She saw Eric puff up at Kagura's almost order before forcing himself down. That was good, they didn't need intergroup tension before getting into a fight.

All too soon they were there. Quietly waiting outside the warehouse, the other groups having their own locations to go to. It was dark but they were still close enough to the main areas of Hargeon that there were torches. Glinting faintly in the light she could see part of Kagura's sword, held steady and half unsheathed. Ready for action.

She felt her magic shift under her skin, clouds just waiting to be called on. Her protection and weapon.

Part of her wished she had a sword, not that she knew how to use one.

The bangs shock the ground, Gisela could feel the waves of magic released. She widened her stance, refusing to get thrown to the ground. They were too far away to hear voices but Gisela could feel the pulses of magic. The fighting had begun.

Strangely nothing happened where they were. The three of them just stood, steady and watching.

She couldn't help but glance at them.

Eric seemed tense, hands gripping his weapon. She had the feeling that he wondered to be fighting.

Kagura seemed unfazed, standing calmly as she faced the building. Ready and unafraid.

What do I looked like to them? Did she seem nervous, Gisela hoped not. She didn't want to disappoint them.

Her gaze flicked to a shadow she saw shifting. It was just the branch.

The bangs had quieted. "Think they're done?". Her voice seemed odd against the still quietness.

"Possibly", Kagura said calmly.

"We wait here to be relieved", Eric ordered.

"Sounds good". Gisela had seen Kagura bristle, she didn't want them to fight. Better to distract them before that happened.

The surge of magic was a second too late to work as a warning.

Light!

It burned.

Someone was screaming. Was it her?


	22. Chapter 22

It was her.

Spots danced across her eyes as she lashed out with her magic, surrounding herself in clouds. A cocoon of shadows and darkness. Of Quiet.

Her head pounded, worse than any headache she had ever experienced.

 _What had happened._

She answered her own question, they were being attacked.

Her heart beat, already racing, skyrocketed.

She heard the sound of clashing steel. Kagura was fighting. _I need to move. This won't hold forever._ It felt like she was encased in lead.

 _I'm scared._

Suddenly the image of the sea monster rearing up, of the storm front hitting ran through her brain.

She couldn't do anything then. Maybe she could now?

She flung her hands outward, turning the clouds into a burst. Rapidly Gisela glanced around, trying to asses the situation.

Kagura was fighting, sword drawn as she matched blades with a green haired man, he moved surprisingly fast for his size.

They were playing for keeps, even Gisela could see that.

She found herself transfixed by the sight.

"Move!".

Gisela threw herself to the ground without hesitation, pain stabbing at her from the blast of light that went over her head.

There was Eric, fending of blasts of light from another man who almost looked like he had whiskers. "I'd rather fight a pretty girl", he said, having the nerve to smile when Gisela looked at him. "I guess I haven't learned my lesson from last time".

Eric chose that moment to send another staff blast at the whiskered man. "Get your head in the game". He commanded.

Gisela forced herself up. Kagura was still doing well, not even sparing a glance for the comotion.

Eric wasn't. His staff's beams were unsuited for this type of combat and rune sealing needed more than one person. Not to mention the challenge of light mage vsers light mage. Gisela needed to do something.

"Cloud burst", she whispered, sending balls of hardened cloud at him to impede to distract.

In out in out they weaved, a constant, homing barrage.

He turned at her, she resisted the urge to quail. He was not someone she needed to like her. He snarled, crescents of light hurtling at her.

 _Block._

She felt their impacts, each one got closer to her. What was Eric doing? "A little help here?", she called out.

Still nothing, Gisela could feel the pressure mounting on her crossed arms. She couldn't hold this for long.

She had no choice.

 _Explode._

One again her clouds burst out in a circle, a ring of protection. She saw Eric, he was on the ground.

Wiskers followed her eyes.

He grinned. "Let's see if you can take care of both of us girly".

Time slowed down.

"No". Gisela screamed, defiant as the beam of light aimed for Eric. She would not let it happen. Her clouds formed around him, a cocoon of protection.

She realized his plan. The second beam formed in his hands the moment the first left. She didn't have enough clouds.

 _Hold._ She begged as she felt the light build.

Felt it impact against her shield.

 _Pain._

It filled her, inside and out as she tried not to scream. An act of defiance. Of absorption.

She couldn't hold it any more.

Her vision was fuzzy. His face blurred.

She flung her hands out wide again, another blast of clouds. A desperate hope.

 _Light!_

Her clouds burst out, she could barely see through the fuzz but they looked liked they were… glowing?

Light came from behind Wiskers. He fell.

She could make out a Kagura blur standing over a something. Had they won?

Her head was pounding, stars danced across her vision. Her blood roared in her ears.

She had time for one more thought, _Not again._

Darkness.

The first thing she was aware of was the pain. As she shifted it spiked, stabbing through her head.

The next thing she was aware of was the soreness. Once, Before, she had had pale skin, it had burned easily.

The burning felt like that. Tight and hot and painful.

Then it hit her.

 _Were they okay?_

She forced her eyes open, feeling tears on her face, the cool dampness a relief. The stars were still there, her gaze blurry.

The room looked white… and blurry.

Nothing like the dark wearhouse where she had… passed out? _Again. I need to stop doing that._ She pushed that thought from her mind too, she needed to make sure that they were okay. That she hadn't messed up, hadn't failed them.

She had too.

The movement made her skin burn. She looked down for the first time. Her chition looked singed in places, it was hard to tell with how her sight was blurred. Her skin didn't look any better either.

 _Nowhere to go but through,_ she reminded herself as she forced herself off the bed. Something started beeping. A relentless, ringing chime.

Gisela couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth at the noise. The stabbing in her head had changed to a drilling. The stars moved faster, their duets growing more intense. The ringing in her ears was rebounding through her skull.

Her skin burned. Someone was in front of her, touching her. Gisela pulled back, stumbling back onto the bed behind her.

That just hurt worse.

"Kagura?", she asked, forcing the question past her chapped lips.

"Is fine".

That was good. If Kagura was fine the Eric was fine and that meant that Gisela hadn't failed. That then end hadn't been a dream. She had done something.

Her skin burned.

Her headache.

Her eyes danced.

But she had won. They were safe, her freezing didn't damn them to death, her hesitation hadn't been their end.

She hadn't failed again.

Gisela could hold onto that. The person who had helped her was pulling up the sheet, the beeping had stopped.

That was something else good.

She let go.

When Gisela woke up again, she did it slowly. It was far less painful. Her skin still burned, sending shocks of pain down her arms. Her eyes were clear through, this time she could make out the other beds- four had people, they all appeared to be asleep, on them and the various trappings of a medical room.

Glancing around she looked for a window. How long had she been asleep for?

Gisela didn't know.

She debated getting up. Kagura was safe, she remembered hearing that from the first time she woke up. That wasn't something that she had to worry about.

She was still debating what to do when she saw a familiar face enter the room. "Doctor Serpentwind". Was that her voice? She didn't normally sound so harsh, it was like she had been gargling rocks. Not that she knew what that would sound like of course.

"You're awake. Normally it takes people a few months to come back", the doctor said dryly as she came over.

"Sorry about that?", Gisela offered. It wasn't like she wanted to be laying in a bed feeling like parts of her skin were on fire.

"Honestly. Magic depletion and what amounts to a severe case of sunburn. You are lucky your magic shielded you as much as it did. Light magic might sound tame but it really isn't. Not if you don't want to be toast".

She couldn't help it. The pain was making her snarking, "is that my prognosis? I'm toast?".

It sounded funnier in her head. Most things did.

"Not yet but you will be if you keep challenging light mages like that. You should be glad you didn't end up like your friend over there".

"My friend?". She had only taken a glance at the other beds. _They only said they were fine. Fine can be a lot of different things._ Gisela knew that for sure.

"The Rune Knight you were with".

"What happened to him?", Gisela demanded. She remembered trying to shield him even though her clouds lost durability with distance and time but it had been all she could do when Wisker had looked at him and-

"Breathe girl, that knight will live to fight another day".

"What happened to him?".

"In simple terms, the world's worst case of sunburn. You should put on creams and be careful of sun exposure. It will be the same for him. But that is what happens when you take on a light mage. Really you two are lucky that you're burns aren't worse".

"But he will be fine". Gisela could tell the doctor was getting annoyed with her. It was too bad, she needed to make sure that Eric was okay, that she hadn't failed again. She could be loud for that.

She could be loud for other people.

"Yes he will be fine. But that is all I should tell you, in fact, I'm not sure I should have even told you that so be quiet or your next check up will be not so pleasant".

That was not a good tone. Gisela lay there awkwardly, looking up at the Doctor's, now annoyed, face. She raised an eyebrow, daring Gisela to ask more questions.

After a few moments Doctor Serpantwind smiled. It wasn't exactly a nice smile, too many teeth for that.

It looked rather like the serpent. It said something about her mental state that she didn't quall from that memory.

The women in front of her was scarier.

Doctors were scary. How had Gisela forgotten that trope?

 _I remember it now._ Lessons had been learned. That was one of them.

After that Gisela got to truly see the burns on her bandaged, that's why they were itching so much, arms. They were pink and blistered in places, it felt like they were radiating heat when she hovered her other hand over them.

Her normally soft brown skin looked awful. Even when her skin had been white as anything she had never managed to be burned quite so badly. As if in response to her thoughts pain started pounding down her arms.

It was a lovely treat, just what she wanted.

She almost pulled back when she noticed the salve in the doctor's hands. She forced herself to keep them in place, she had already atagoznid the doctor enough.

It was hard to hold back her moan of pleasure as the doctor gently coated her arms in a salve. It sent shivers down her back as the itching was reduced to far more manageable levels. Her head hurt but that was better to, it was more of a dull throb than Kagura's sword in the back of her head level pain.

Even thinking about how much that would hurt sent shivers down Gisela's spine. At least it took her attention off the pain in her arms. That was something.

"Thanks". A thought occurred to her, she knew Kagrua was fine, she had been told that earlier, but, "where is Kagura?".

"I believe your friend was helping to ensure the prison transfer. Now that you are awake you may join her as long as you go through what you need to take care of your arms." _And don't mess up my hard work._ It wasn't said out loud but Gisela had the sense it had been thought. Strongly.

Luckily what she needed to do for her arms wasn't too bad. It was pretty much basic sunburn treatment, clean the bandages and put more salve on, don't peal. For as much as they hurt it wasn't actually that bad.

It could have been much worse.

Eric was still asleep, part of Gisela was tempted to try and wake him up and… she wasn't sure what. It was not like they talked much, or even liked each other. Gisela had the feeling that he actively disliked her. Given how she did in the fight maybe he had a reason.

 _I need to be better. I can't freeze up and look after my own skin like that, I refuse._ It was comforting to put that into words, even if it was only in her head.

Finally, her bandages were done being wrapped. It all looks so much more manageable under the clean, white cloth.

Her chition was signed, Gisela felt a small pang, she would have to take care of that.

 _Later,_ she told herself. Most of the cloth was still intact. It wasn't like the whole thing was destroyed or anything. Just the sleeves, the rest just had a scattering of dirt. One dirty thing in a clean white room.

"Can I go now?". Kagura wasn't here and while she highly doubted that they lied to her about Kagura being okay she still wanted to find her friend, to make sure that she was okay.

They were friends. She was allowed to be worried.

The doctor rolled her eyes. "Yes you can go. Just make sure to keep those clean. From what I've heard your magic is nothing to sneeze at, you should heal much faster once you fill back up again".

"Thank you". She looked at Eric, he was still asleep. _I'll check in on him later,_ she promised herself silently as she left.

It wasn't like she could gain anything from sitting at someone's bedside.

Right outside the door she realized something. She didn't actually know where the meeting room was.

That… was a problem. _It's fine,_ she comforted herself, _I will just find someone who knows where to go and ask them._ Part of her was tempted to ask the doctor. The other part remembered everything else. It wasn't worth it.

Not yet.

Finally after asking two different Knights, both who looked at her oddly, she found her way to the office.

Gisela let out a sigh of relief. She had made it without having to ask the doctor.

She raised her hand to knock as the door swung open.

"Gisela, come in". The commander was back at his desk, filling out paperwork. There was Kagura, sitting in one of the chairs.

"Am I to late?", Gisela asked nervously.

He waved off her worry, "we just started going through the paperwork when I got the buzz you had been released.".

"The buzz?". Gisela hadn't heard of anything like that. How had he known she was about to come?

"It's a lacrima system. Most Rune Knight bases with more than a few squadrons have them. We may not be the most popular base but we do believe in being prepared".

"Which was why you hired us". It was an impressive segway from Kagura, if they were on their own that Gisela would have clapped.

She was still tempted to.

"Exactly". He agreed genially. "An ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure".

Gisela couldn't help herself, "and if you were already in the doctor's office".

"Why then I'd think you'd want more prevention. Now will you take your seat. We saved you a chair". Gisela wasn't sure how to respond to that. Taking a seat was easy enough through. It was nice to be sitting down.

Despite Gisela's worries the conversation went well, all the commander just went over who exactly they had taken in, Byard and Karacka and Eisenwald and their successes.

Overall it went… well. They got their payment slips, redeemable at any Bank of Fiore, and Gisela hadn't even been called out for mess up during that fight. That was good.

It was funny, Gisela found herself thinking as she filled out the paperwork, how much fear and danger could be summed up in, "few injuries but no casualties". It sounded so easy that way, there was no hint of her panic, of the pain of the light searing her skin.

Even the small line about their aid was like that.

It was an odd feeling. Gisela pushed it down as not relevant. She would deal with it later.

"Do you two wish to be present for the prison transfer. I let headquarters know and the team should be here within three days".

That was a question, Gisela glanced at Kagura to see what the other girl thought.

"How long will your arms take to heal. Traveling if we have to take care of them could slow us down".

Gisela thought back to what the doctor said. "A few days. It won't be too long, they don't hurt much anyways".

"Do you want to stay for the transfer?".

Gisela hadn't expected to be asked. She thought about it for a moment. Now that they had started, had fought she did want to see it through. "Would you need us for a trial or something?", she paused for a moment, "sir", she added, trying to fix her mistake.

"I think we have enough evidence, we should be good there".

Nothing for it. "I would like to stay if that is okay with you Kagura". She didn't want to be a burden on the other girl but Gisela wanted to look the man she had fought in the face again. She wanted to see this through, even if she didn't quite know why.

"Then that is what we will do. I believe I will look into getting my sword sharpened again".

"Right than, I will send someone to notify you two when the group arrives".

"Tell Eric I hope he gets better". It came out in a rush, Gisela covered her mouth as soon as it was out before definitely lowering her hand back to her side where she clenched it into a fist. It would be harder for him yes, but she needed to talk to Eric.

His face softened for a moment. Maybe he wasn't so annoyed after all?

That was a good thing. "I will", he agreed.

They were done talking, both of them took the silent suggestion that it was time for them to leave.

"Are you okay?", Gisela asked as they left the room. Kagura looked fine, yes, and was walking all but Gisela hadn't seen the fight. Gisela didn't like not knowing.

"I am fine. I got a few scratches but I won in the end", she paused for a moment, "Gisela, I would like to thank you. Your help with my gravity magic was valuable in this battle".

Gisela felt the grin on her face take shape, not quite against her will. "Thank you for the combat help, I needed that too".

She was rewarded with a small smile. It felt good.

They ended up staying at a small inn on the outskirts of the district, it was clean and serviceable but nothing fancy. Just what Gisela liked.

The first day nothing changed. Gisela kept an ear out for any news from the Rune Knights, hoping that Eric had woken up or something. Nothing.

What she did do what take care of her arms and make sure her things were in order.

Than she talked to Kagura. "We should look into getting so sort of job when we leave. Check if there is some shipping or something. Then we could look while making money".

Kagura thought for a moment. Gisela resisted the impulse to shift under the girl's steady gaze. "The train route means that there is less of a need from that type of job here at least not in the direction I was planning".

"So we take the train than look for work after?".

"Exactly".

After than Gisela spent the day practicing combat again. She refused to mess up like last time.

The second day found her antsier. It was harder to convince herself that everything was okay. It was because of that she spent most of the day meditating.

It was a relaxing way to spend the time and it gave her time to unwind. To stop wondering how people thought about her and if she was good enough and just relax.

It was nice.

The worries that came after were less so.

Luckily, bright and earlier on the third day, a message came that Eric had woken up.

He was still in the infirmary but doing better. He grinned as Gisela entered. It was the most friendly expression that she had ever seen on his face.

Even so, talking to him was hard. "I'm glad to see you are okay," Gisela offered. It was a good neutral way to start to conversation.

"Thanks. I assume you got out before me?".

The burns on her arms were almost all healed, even so she had kept the bandages on for a little longer. Better safe than sorry. "Yeah, I got out three days ago".

The conversation stilled again.

"I'm sorry".

They both said it at once.

"Why are you sorry?". Gisela blurted out.

"Because I was rude when you came. I apologize for that".

"It's fine", it wasn't like he had been that rude to her.

"Now why are you sorry?".

Gisela hesitated for a moment before talking, "I hesitated when", she remembered the burst of light, her instice reaction, "when the mage appeared. I'm sorry. I'd say that I'll do better next time but I don't think there will be a next time".

"Why not?".

"Kagura and I are moving on soon. We are just here to see the prison transfer through".

"I don't blame you, you know. That was your first time in real combat and you came through by the end".

Gisela wasn't quite sure she could buy that. "Thanks".

The rest of the conversation was equally awkward and Gisela found herself relieved when a Rune Knight whose name she didn't know came in to get her. Eric waved her off, he was still stuck in a bed. _Poor him,_ she thought sympathetically.

They didn't do anything at the transfer. They just stood and watched as the glaring forms of Whiskers, who Gisela had learned was actually named Byrad, and the man Kagura had dueled, Karacka, were given to the other knights and put into a carriage.

After that it was time to leave. Kagura had gotten a lead for Clover Town so they were taking the train.

She watched from the window of her surprisingly comfortable seat as Hargeon shrunk behind her.

 _All in all,_ she found herself thinking, _things could have ended up much worse._


	23. Chapter 23

So I forgot to post last weeks chapter, opps...

XXX

Surprisingly nothing happened on the way to Clover Town. Somehow Gisela had been waiting for something dramatic to happened. For bandits to attack or for the train to get derailed or something.

Not at all.

Nothing.

Instead the train pulled smoothly in and out of the stations, the only thing changing were the people nearby. She had especially had been expecting for there to be something in Magnolia, it was Fairy Tails' hometown after all.

It should have been relaxing, nice not to have to run through the exercises that Kagura had given her. To be able to meditate and breath and be still.

Her magic itched under her skin.

A need to move, to run. To let it out and dance. Was this why mages had such bad self control? Sitting still was getting hard. _I wonder if Kagura is as bored as I am._ Gisela glanced at the other girl, her posture was as perfect as ever but maybe, just maybe Gisela could see a hint of boredom in her eyes.

 _Let's give it a shot._ "How did your fight go? I saw your blade clash for a second but…". She had mainly been trying to survive the light at that point.

"It went okay. My opponent wasn't all that good with his blade, really his only skill was his surprise attacks and once he lost that the trick was to pin him down".

"How did you do that?".

"I reversed his gravity, he phased up onto my blade. I was going to help you when you took him down. How did you do the light attack?"

"Light attack?", Gisela paused for a moment, that made no sense, "My magic is clouds, you know that".

"I know what I saw. I had just finished my opponent off when Eric fell. Your clouds started to glow and then there was a shockwave of light. I believe that was what took down the Light mage. It was like your magic absorbed his magic before returning it".

Gisela tried to think back to the fight, to the chaos of the exchange of magics. Had she done anything like that? "I haven't used my magic against other people's magic much, so it could be true but I have never done anything like that before".

There, that was an answer that covered all her bases.

"We should try and test it later, through I doubt my magic would work well. How would you absorb gravity?"

Gisela tried to picture it. Gravity was a force, it wasn't something that someone could catch and hold. Even the concept that she had somehow managed to hold light was unbelievable enough and at least that had had a beam shape of sorts.

It just didn't work. "I don't see it either. Could you help me with my hand to hand next time we have a chance, I need to get stronger".

Exponding clouds or not Gisela had made it through that fight on luck. She was not going to bet on chance again.

Not ever.

She was going to get stronger.

"I was thinking that we should see if we can find work in Clover Town. Earlier we talked about working guard duty while I looked for my brother that makes sense. I was unable to get a much of a lead from the Magic Council, while he was recorded by other survivors he did not work with them to get resettled. Also, they could not tell me, for legal reasons, where they had helped people resettle so we will have to look on our own".

"That's too bad. Where have you already looked?"

The rest of the conversation was working out where Kagura had been. While she had traveled a good part of Fiore most of it was before the Tower came down and thus would have to be looked at again.

After that the conversation drifted, Gisela didn't really want to talk about her past but listening to Kagura describe the different parts of Fiore was cool.

It was nice to just talk as well, in the time they had been traveling together they hadn't actually spoken much. It was kind of sad, actually.

 _We can fix that now._ Gisela comforted herself. She did want to be friends with Kagura after all.

Finally the train ride was over.

Part of Gisela was glad to be off the rails, even so, "do you know why the railways stop here. They are really convenient and it is kind of a shame".

"The rails don't go any further, problems with inheritance stopped them here and in Gallowstown on the other coast. The original plan was to have them intersect at the capitol in order to connect the country"

"Inheritance?"

"The women whose family technically owned the land died, while the land went to the husband it was held in trust as he was not of the blood line. Then the daughter renounced her title formally as part of the requirements to being in a mage guild. Now the land is kind of in limbo"

"So we just walk the rest of the way".

"Pretty much", Kagura said with a quick, barely there shrug.

Finally the ride was over. Gisela had actually struggled to contain her jitters as she watched the passengers in other cars leave. She was so ready to get off.

She flushed slightly when she saw a child looking at her, their actions weren't so dissimilar after all.

She tried to still herself after that, using meditative breathing to calm down. To still her magic, she could find action later.

No matter how she looked she was not a child.

The station in Clover Town was almost as nice as the station in Hargeon was, nicer in the fact that it didn't smell quite as much of fish.

Gisela had gotten really tired of the smell of fish. And fish in general, from serpents down they just weren't her thing.

What really drew her eye through was the plague they passed as they exited. It looked new.

 _Dedicated to those who perished in Eisenwald take over in X783._ With a list of names underneath. The list was, while not infinite by any means, longer than Gisela would have thought. She didn't have many memories of that arc, but she had never thought of it as violent.

She had never really thought of Fairy Tail as stupid either. _Things are different when they are real._

"They did get around", Gisela remarked. Suddenly she was glad that she had fought those mages.

"They did". Kagura agreed in her normal reserved manner. "I suggest that we begin to look for work? "

"Sounds good." Clover Town looked okay, the deja vu it gave her was almost painful through. It looked a lot like a small town from Before, just a little more medieval than Gisela was used too.

She banished that thought from her mind, putting it back into its box. "You haven't been here before, right? I'll start looking around while you see if anyone knows anything?", Gisela offered. Talking to people would be a pain but she had some idea how to do it.

She didn't want to be in Clover Town for long.

"That works, meet you here around six? We can get dinner than".

They broke off.

People stared a little here too at Gisela's different outfit. Even through her boats were sturdy and she could barely feel the road beneath them their chition was still different enough to catch the eye.

Their stares prickled on the back of Gisela neck.

Reaching the next posted town map was good, it gave her another chance to orient herself.

It was also when she realized that she didn't exactly have a plan for how she was going to look for work. Yes, they had learned in Hargeon that a number of trade routes started in Clover Town and branched out from there. Yes, they had learned that there were escort jobs.

That didn't change the fact that Gisela didn't know where to look to find said jobs.

That had been a little bit of an oversight.

 _Oh well, nothing to do but look._

Thankfully it wasn't as hard as Gisela has worried it would be, it took a bit of looking around, yes but Gisela found herself directed to a… bar.

 _The Lucky Clover._ It was a sturdy building, the type of place that could be anywhere from twenty to one fifty years old and had been built to last. The only adornment was the carved, weathered, four leaf clover that had been carved into the front of the door.

 _It makes sense,_ Gisela reassured herself, _bars make good gathering places. Most people love going to bars._ It was just that most people weren't Gisela, she wasn't sure if she had really been to a bar in her life. Before or after.

 _Time to start. Nowhere to go but through._ She used those thoughts to galvanize herself into opening the oaken door.

She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the slightly shadowy interior. It was mostly empty, she could see a group of men sitting at one table, Gisela made a note to avoid them, and a person looking at what she assumed was a menu at another.

Gisela found herself grateful that neither group had looked up when she entered.

 _It's not like you won't have to talk to them later,_ she scolded herself.

She shifted her gaze from the two sides of the bar to the front.

In front she could see the bar, the barkeep wasn't in at the moment but Gisela could see a board posted behind them.

Was it the job postings? She couldn't see much on it.

It did not look like a good omen.

"Hello", she called out, wincing at just how quiet her voice was. Both parties swung to look at her. "What are you doin her girl?", one of the men called out.

There wasn't a good answer, if she ignored him he might get mad, if she told him he might get mad. Finally she settled on, "I need to talk to the bar keep".

"You new in town?"

 _What do you think._ "Yes".

"Here's some advice, most of the jobs are already taken, you'd have to be a mage to get something at this point".

She couldn't help it, "Good thing I am one than. Thanks for the tip".

He laughed and turned back to his group. Part of Gisela was tempted to show them her clouds, to show that she was a mage. She turned away from them. _They're not worth it._

"Sorry it took me so long, I was in the wine seller", an older woman said as she emerged from the back. "I'm Jannet Farthing, one of the bar keeps of the Lucky Clover what can I do for you? You look a little young for drink after all". Normally Gisela would have been almost insulted by a statement like that, Jannet had a way of making it friendly.

"Gisela, I was told this was the place to go if you were looking for guard work?".The lady seemed to hesitate a bit, "I can assure you that I can fight, if you want we could go outside for a demonstration. I have also done work with the Magic Council before if that counts for anything". Half the reason she had done that job was for the credentials after all.

The other woman paused for a moment, thinking. "A demonstration would be nice, I should warn you that pickings are lean around this time of year and most of the jobs require special skills. Also the Brown group is after the guarding job that is currently open".

 _Oh no oh no oh on,_ she forced her worry down, keeping her face blank. She could survive a mage fight, she could do this. Her only tell was that she clenched her hands slightly, feeling her nails bite into her fingers. "Thanks for the warning". That sounded mature enough, right?

She felt a tickle on the back of her neck as they left the bar. Part of Gisela was tempted to look back but she didn't, she needed to make a good impression and that meant paying attention- even if she wasn't always good at that.

The clearing outside had obviously been used for testing before. There were logs set up in the corner and just a general air of "this place has taken a beating".

Gisela debated how to show her magic, while she liked her clouds and was at all ashamed of them they didn't look flashy. More fluffy really.

 _There!_

Gisela saw a bush on the outskirts rustling, she didn't hesitate- worst case scenario it was just demonstrating the force.

"Cloud burst".

Her clouds battered the bush, creating a haze of white fluff and leaves. When Gisela yanked it away she could see a man lying in the wreckage of the bush.

He had been one of the men sitting at the bar.

"Why did you follow us?", Gisela demanded, trying to be intimidating.

The man just groaned. Jannet moved over to him, looking at Gisela with wide eyes. _Did no one expect her to be a mage?_

The man shoved away Jannets worried hands, instead forcing himself up on a nearby tree. "That's assault", he said, snarling.

Gisela found it hard to care what this man felt about her, he didn't have control of her paycheck, or anything like that. All he had done was follow her. "Shouldn't have followed us than, how was I supposed to know you weren't some type of robber?". She made sure to say the last part faux innocent. It sounded better that way.

He growled with inarticulate rage and shoved himself forward in an obviously telegraphed charge.

He raised his club up to bash down.

She raised her arms up clouds forming a shield. There was no need to call this out.

He bounced his first strike, she could see his muscles bulge as he tried to control the rebound.

His lower half was unguarded.

Just like Kagura had taught her she lashed out with a quick kick. She felt her magic shift with her body, reinforcing her leg against the hit.

He hit the tree once again.

 _Did I really hit him that hard?_

She glanced at Jannet, the other women's eyes were even wider than before as she stared at Gisela.

Gisela felt a lump form in her throat. Jannet did matter. She needed that job.

What did she do now? Her mind raced wildly as the moment stretched on. Jannet broke it first, bending down to check on the fallen man. "Well that was one way to demonstrate your combat potential".

Gisela couldn't help the nervous giggle that escaped her throat. In her mind she replayed the scene of the guy flying back into the tree, actually shaking the plant. She hadn't hit him that hard? "Was I adequate?", she managed to get out.

"I'll introduce you to our clients. He'll be fine, just took a knock on the tree. That was an impressive kick", she hesitated for a moment thinking, "Gisela".

"Thanks?". _That was a compliment right?_

They started to walk back to the house, leaving the man against the tree. "I do have to ask, are you attached to a guild? If you are there is a different process for getting work".

"No". Gisela felt the need to elaborate tugging at her, she gave in to in, "Kagua, my friend", and it gave her a warm lurch to refer to the other girl like that, "and I are traveling to find her brother". Gisela paused for a moment, "she's a mage too".

"Right. I'll let caravan know that you guys are looking for an interview and help to broker a contract. I should warn you through, I don't know how long term this job will be, the caravan normally goes with guild guards, it just happened that the guild was to busy to send mages this time".

"Is the caravan ready to talk now, I agreed to meet with my friend for dinner".

They were back at the bar, "that works. I will get the caravan leaders here to meet you than".

Gisela was about to leave, a thought stopped her, "what's that caravan named?"

"Oaken Paths, I'll let them explain what to do. See you at six", she paused for a moment, "and keep your eyes out. I don't know how the Brown brothers will react to what you just did".

"Thanks for the warning". And Gisela would keep it in mind, she wasn't stupid.

It was the work of around thirty minutes to make it back to the train station. It was around five thirty at this point. All in all it hadn't taken Gisela long to do her job. The thought that she was so close to succeeding at something sent a thrill of excitement through her.

Getting things done felt nice.

She couldn't help but turn her attention back to the fight, two things stuck out to her. The way her clouds had coated her like an armor and the kick.

She had wanted to force him back.

She forced back the laughter that was trying to bubble up. She had certainly managed that. _I should ask Kagura, she might know something._

In the meantime she decided to experiment. Her clouds came so easily now and she called them, pushing them to make not a wall or a platform but armor. It looked soft and fluffy but she knew from experience that she could make her clouds hard as anything. Magic was fun like that.

It didn't always obey the laws of nature.

It almost never did.

Trying to bend her arm gave her a little bit of a headache, keeping the clouds moving was harder than she through.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kagura approaching, head down. _No good news than._

She banished the clouds, going to meet her friend.

"I think I got us an interview for guarding a caravan".

"Then let's go". Kagura didn't offer any detail about what she had done and Gisela didn't ask.

Maybe another time.

The walk from the train station was about fifteen minutes long know that Gisela knew where they were going.

About seven minutes in Kagura poked her, the three men were in front of her, lounging against the walls. _People actually did that?_

Gisela tried not to smirk at the knot on one of their heads. She knew him.

"What do you want", Kagura asked coldly, one of her hands of her sword.

"Go away. We are going to take the job. If you leave now we won't even punish you for hurting Joe".

"No". That was Kagura. Gisela could tell she was spoiling for a fight.

Gisela was a little less anxious, "if you couldn't beat me than why do you think you could win against both of us"

Apparently that was to much for the man, he rushed forward, the other two following.

When she could smell the alcohol in the air she lashed out clouds protecting her arms again.

Something came down behind her.

She was a moment to slow, preoccupied with hitting the man in front of her.

Kagura blocked it.

Then they were fighting again, back to back.

It was over in moment, the men lying on the ground, groaning. "Should we report this?", Gisela asked uncertainty.

"We can ask at the bar, they attacked us". Kagura put her sheath back on her belt, she hadn't even bothered to draw her sword.

One of the guys groaned as they walked past, it reminded Gisela of something, "thanks for watching my back".

"No problem".

They walked into the bar.


	24. Chapter 24

Note: Gisela has something like a panic attack in this chapter

XXX

"So your the ones looking for work". Gisela looked back at the women steadily, she had the feeling that this person would not respect anything else.

"We are. I am Kagura and that is Gisela. We are mages. Jannet said that you might have work for us?".

Gisela could feel the other woman's consideration, could see it in her steady brown eyes, it prickled on her skin. Gisela just focused on keeping herself level. She did not need to panic now.

"I might. I don't know if Jannet told you, I'm Lana Olietta. The jobs helping us get back to Waas forest to our compound, that's the trial run, from there we'd see if you wanted us to stay on or not. It takes about a week and a half to get there, more if the weather isn't in our favor or the trails aren't in good condition. We take stops along the way to sell our stock"

Gisela couldn't help but ask, "what do you guys sell?".

The women grinned, "furniture".

"What type?".

"Wood, my family's been doing it for generations".

"Why do you need new guards than?", Kagura interjected.

Lana sighed, "normally we work with a mage guild, Fairy Tail, but I'm sure you know that a lot of Fairy Tail's top members are missing. They can't fill all of their job requests now so we needed a new group. I don't think that the Waas forest is the most dangerous part of Fiore, no, but I still wouldn't go through unguarded, just because of the beasts".

"How big is the caravan?".

"It's me and my husband, Lucas, as well as our kids, Aki and Aiko, and my younger cousins Daiki and his girlfriend Eiko".

Gisela had a bad feeling, "how old are the kids?".

"Aki and Aiko are both ten. It is their first year with us". Lana sounded so proud as she said that, distantly part of Gisela pictured how excited Maape had been, how Gastislion had worked and worked, how she had ended up on her first trip.

She put those thoughts back into the box.

She didn't have time to deal with them now.

"They know to listen?". _Looks like Kagura isn't the biggest kid person either._ Gisela tried not to be amused at that.

"Well enough", she paused for a moment, amusement showing in her brown eyes, "they might listen to you two better than me. They idolize mages".

"Why would that do that?". It was out before Gisela could stop it.

Both of them looked at her. Gisela flapped her hands awkwardly, "I just meant that we were so close in age and all, I know we are good but to a kid we look kind of young", she trailed off as Kagura twitched. _That sounds a little better, right? It was an odd thought through, people actually recepting magic and not just seeing it as a necessary evil._

 _Erani didn't see it that way…_

Gisela pulled herself back to the present and the conversation, which had moved on.

 _Thank you Kagura for smoothing away the awkwardness,_ Gisela thought as Kagura and Lana started discussing payment methods. That was good. Kagura had a much better concept of money in Fiore than Gisela did. _Also,_ Gisela thought wryly, _she is probably better at haggling._

It was late after that, even so, they were invited to stay with the caravan. "That way we can know if this won't work out". Lana got up, "you ready to meet the family".

Lana had told them they could just call her that earlier. It was nice, she was friendly for all that it had been a job interview.

"Let's", Kagura said as she got up.

They waved to Jannet as they left. It was time to meet the family.

Gisela blinked, straining her eyes against the fire light of the camp. She saw shapes shifting and moving.

Suddenly she saw two blurs run at Lana. It was just the proximity to the campfire that stopped Gisela from reacting.

 _When did I get so hair trigger?_ Gisela worried as she watched the women hug the two blurs, which she could now see were the children.

One of them seemed to notice Gisela's staring, detaching from her mother to stare at her with unblinking brown. "Who're you", the kid demanded bluntly.

"I'm Gisela, what's your name?". _That was inoffensive enough, right?_

"Aki. Why are you here".

"I'm one of the new guards your", she hesitated for a moment before going on with her assumption, "mother hired us to help".

"How can you fight? Your barely older than me". _Ouch. Kid doesn't pull her punches._ Gisela glanced around looking for help. Lana seemed busy talking to the other girl and Kagura appeared determined to stay out. _Traitor._

"I'm a mage. I use cloud magic".

"Do you really".

"Ask your mother". The second it was out of her mouth Gisela wanted to laugh, it just sounded so stereotypical.

Aki took her up on it. "Mom, can she really fight?".

"Jannet, the innkeeper who we met with a few days ago, remember her? Recommended them to me. I trust Jannet, she has helped us before".

"I miss Laki". That was the other kid. _Whose Laki?_ Gisela didn't ask, she didn't need to make the kid cry.

Lana had an expression on her face like this was something that she had dealt with before. Many times.

"Me too". And that was Aki. _Please don't start crying, please don't start crying._

Lana knelt down to the sister's level. "I miss her too but she needed to help her guild, they were in trouble".

"But we're her family", Aiko said plaintively, "you always say that family is the most important thing. Even more than money".

 _It's not always like that._ Gisela was beginning to feel profoundly uncomfortable. Tears were incoming, she just knew it.

She pushed the rest of her reasons away.

Lana knelt down to the kid's level, "Laki says Fairy Tail is her family too, right now she is counting on us to be strong. Laki believes in you two so much, you are her precious little cousins after all. Do you want to let her down?".

"No", they said in synch.

"Good, than let's go introduce the new guards to the everyone".

"Yes mom", they chorused.

Standing before the group felt a little like standing before a tribunal.

The first one she was formally introduced to was Lucas, Lana's husband. He, typically, had a solid firm handshake for both of them.

After that was Daiki, one of Lana's younger cousins. He nodded to them when he was called up before going back to reading.

Then came Eiko last, she was the only one without purple hair- part of Gisela wanted to ask. The rest had declared their relations and why they were they. Eiko just said she was the cook.

The night was the first problem. All Gisela had on her was the bag that had been packed when she left. Kagura had more, of course, but Gisela wasn't exactly prepared for outside camping.

Luckily Kagura and her were able to come up with a plan. The night was mild so Gisela could just borrow gear from her, they would pick up final supplies in the morning.

It was a good plan, Gisela just didn't like not being prepared. It left a bad taste in her mouth.

She didn't sleep easily that night.

Thankfully then next morning went as hoped and they were able to get the necessary supplies, Gisela's pouch that much lighter and her pack that much heavier.

It took a surprising amount of time to get on the road, even if, from what Gisela could tell, much of the packing had been done the night before.

Gisela found herself loading boxes onto one of the two covered wagons that the Oaken Paths caravan used. Lucas, in between boxes and barrels explained to her that this was a shorter caravan than they sometimes did.

He definitely warmed up a little when he saw how much Gisela could carry. That was when Gisela remembered yesterday's kick.

She felt her magic buzzing under her skin as she lifted a definitely too heavy crate of wood.

Gisela made note of that.

They had just about finished the loading of their cart when Gisela heard the snapping of something.

She was moving before she knew what was going on.

A crate was falling.

Aiko was underneath.

Gisela lashed out, calling her clouds to push the crate away.

Time spread up again.

Gisela rushed over, "are you okay?".

Aiko was just staring. _Had she been hit? Was I too slow? What happened._

There was a sharp noise. Aiko launched herself at Gisela. "That was So. Cool!'

Gisela froze, standing awkwardly.

There was a child hugging her. A child.

Aiko didn't seem to care, instead the little girl kept babbling, brown eyes bright.

The noise had brought Lana who ran over, eyes seeing the fallen crate. "What happened!".

Aiko pushed off Gisela running back to hug her mom. "The crate fell and I was there than Gisela was like woosh and the crate fell and it Was So. Cool!".

Lana looked to Gisela who shrugged helplessly. "I'm glad everything's okay?".

After that everything else seemed tamer and setting out went fine except for the fact that Aiko kept glancing at her. Gisela wasn't quite sure why the girl kept staring at her. She hadn't hurt the girl when she had hit the crate or anything.

It kept going through the first day's journey. Gisela kept most of her attention on the road, watching the rear as Kagura sat up front.

Finally near the end of the second day Gisela started to hear wispers.

"-just tell her"

"But if-"

"I'm tired of hearing you babble"

"But she was-"

"-fight"

"Are you-"

"We're going". She was pretty she it was Aki who had said the last thing, the twins had pretty recognizable voices.

The road seemed pretty clear as Gisela turned to see the twins emerge, Aki dragging Aiko.

"My sister has a question for you". Aki's tone was impressive, it implied that she expected the answer to be yes.

Gisela waited, unsure of if she should prompt it or not.

Aiko fidgeted, Gisela saw Aki squeeze her twin's hand.

The girl muttered something. "Could you ask louder? I'm sorry but I couldn't hear you"

"Can you teach me magic!", Aiko shouted.

Gisela froze. "You want to learn magic?"

"Uh-huh".

"Why". The question escaped before Gisela could stop it.

"It's magic and it's really cool and pretty and... ", Aiko trailed off before starting again, "I want to protect people too".

And suddenly Gisela was watching the dancers at the temple, lights flowing around them. Anjay was dancing with the winds and Senya was swirling with water.

She was seven years old and someone mentioned Fiore while she was curled up in the corner, having been dragged out of her room and told that she better not go back in. She had wondered about Fiore as she sulked, stuck in the dining room.

She was nine years old and just barely willing to leave the house when she saw a mage selling their wares in the market.

That had been when she realized where she was, how she realized where she was.

How she realized that magic was real.

She was ten and in the library, reading feverishly, desperate to know more about the magic that was in this world. A reason to be here and not just to miss Before.

She was eleven and a serpent was rearing up and her siblings were in danger and she couldn't do anything. Until she could.

Until her magic.

She had wanted magic like that once. When had she forgotten how much she loved it?

"Go ask your mother", she said quickly, holding back the tears that were starting to form.

"Everyone always says that", Aki complained.

"There's a reason for that. Ask your mother, I need to watch the back. I was hired to guard this after all".

Gisela heard their footsteps receding as the girls ran back.

She felt liquid trail down her cheeks, mixing with the dust kicked up by the passage of the wagons.

She wiped her tears away. _Why am I so sad about this? They just asked to learn magic?_

She remembered their faces, the way Aiko had hugged her after the crate. Vaguely she wondered how Gastislion and Maape acted after the serpent.

She pushed that thought away, her mind getting pulled to another.

When had she forgotten how much she had wanted to learn magic?

Gisela breathed, calming her emotions. On a whim she summoned a small cloud.

It was her magic. Not for any purpose, just her own pleasure.

Just to revel in the fact that she could casually break the laws of nature.

She let it go, focusing back on the road behind them.

The rest of the day passed similarly. They didn't make it to a town that night, apparently the next one was about a day and a half to two days away. Instead they camped again.

Eiko made dinner again, Gisela had the feeling that was the woman's job- she didn't have a problem with that at all. Eiko was a wonderful cook. What made it hard to eat was the looks she kept getting, both from the twins and from their parents. It put her on edge. Even Daiki glanced at her.

 _Did they actually ask their mom?_ She hoped not, Gisela could just picture Lana coming over and telling them they were fired, that Gisela was being a bad example and that they needed to leave. Now.

Her belly turned then did another flip.

Her breath felt heavy in her throat.

The pain brought her back. She looked at her hands, at the dark red crescents that she had pressed in to them.

 _It will be okay. They were desperate enough to hire us in the first place._ And Gisela knew that people had to be desperate to hire two teenage girls to help guard them, recommendations or not.

If they were that desperate than even something like a girl suddenly wanting to learn magic wouldn't cause such a huge problem.

Right?

She forced herself to keep breathing as she finished eating. The food tasted like ash on her tongue now.

Kagura glanced at her, Gisela could tell the other girl was worried. Part of Gisela wanted to tell Kagura, they rest of her held back.

If she didn't draw Kagura into this than the other girl might be able to keep her job. Gisela shrugged, trying to convey that she was fine.

There was no need to drag her friend down with her.

She was better than that.

Finally the moment came. As she put away her plate Lana gestured her over.

Gisela felt like her every step was in concrete as she walked forward, then went to the wagon.

Gisela's heart started to pound wildly in her ears. It was time for the chewing out.

She sat, feeling stiff as a board, waiting for Lana to start.

Gisela couldn't hear her over the buzzing in her ears. She drove her fingers into her hands, uncaring of if she was pushing too hard. She needed to calm down. "Could you repeat that?".

"They can be rather loud outside", her boss said kindly. "I just said that I'm sorry if my kids were bothering you. Ever since their cousin Laki started showing her magic on her visits they have been fascinated. I suspect that was why they were so disappointed when Laki didn't come. She had promised to start showing them the basics".

"You're not mad?". Gisela was stuck on that, Lana's voice repeating.

"Why would I be? You saved my daughter's life, or at least prevented her from being severely hurt today when that rope snapped. That is your job. I am just sorry that they will probably be bothering you for magic lessons now. Feel free to say no, they just are fascinated by magic".

"And if I did?". It was like having a paper cut or a cold sore, one couldn't help but prode at it.

"Than I would thank you for your time and patience and ask you to be careful about it".

It felt like the world had been flipped over, like everything Gisela had assumed to be true had just been turned on its head.

She felt light. They hadn't lost their jobs because of Gisela.

The crickets chirping sounded like a song.

Kagura was waiting when they walked outside. "What's wrong?", she demanded.

"Lana just wanted to talk to me about the twins and magic. They saw me use my clouds earlier and they wanted to learn".

"Speaking of that, we do need to work more on your physical combat. You did okay against those run of the mill thugs but you need more practice".

The conversation earlier made Gisela feel braver, "you need more practice with your magic too". A question occurred to Gisela, "how did you even find your magic?".

A flash of something passed through Kagura's eyes. "It was an accident. You have first watch".

It was hard to just focus on the world when Gisela's mind just wanted to race.

She ended up using the shadows to help her focus. Finally her watch was over, she tapped Lucas on the shoulder to wake him up before heading to her own bedroll.

Sleep eluded her.

The panic had left her feeling shaking and with nothing else to occupy her mind it rose to the front.

When she had checked her hands earlier there were bloody crescents on them, the result of her squeezing so tightly.

 _Lana didn't get mad at me. She didn't even act like it was that big of a deal._ Still, that left her with another question, what would she do when the twins asked again?

She turned, wincing as a stick dug into her side.

 _I need to sleep. I'll worry about it later._

Even so, her dreams were uneasy.


	25. Chapter 25

This will be on two week hiatus because I have a trip. Just wanted to let guy guys know (if there is anyone here that is...)

XXX

Gisela woke up the next morning feeling… off. It wasn't something she could really pin point to one body part or emotion, just the general feeling that her world had turned ninety degrees to the left and three in the z direction. Whatever that was.

She tried to ignore it as she helped Kagura and the rest pack up from the night.

"Are you okay?", Kagura asked quietly as she rolled up her sleeping bag. "You were overwhelmed last night".

"I'm fine", Gisela repiled, detmindly cheerful. "I was just a bit tired last night. I am doing better now that I have had some sleep".

Kagura nodded and left to help take care of the two horses. Gisela considered following her but decided against it.

It wasn't like she had any special knowledge of the animals, she would probably just get in the way.

Finally they were off.

She also tried to ignore it on the road, yet again taking up the rear. She kept and ear out for the twins, wondering if they would come and talk to her again.

She wasn't quite sure how she felt when she didn't hear them approach. _It could have been just a fancy, not every kid is like you,_ she reminded herself, not sure if it was supposed to be consoling or reassuring.

It was good through, not every kid would just ignore people, would shut them out and mess up and…

She pushed her mind back to the road. She had a job to do and it wasn't stewing in guilt or thinking about all the things that she could have done better, that she could have fixed if only she was faster, smarter, more skilled with magic.

The road behind them changed bit by bit as the morning drew on.

Then they stopped for lunch. Yesterday they had been to rushed, they had wanted to make distance.

Apparently the caravan had done this trip so much that they had a favorite resting spot.

Daiki, she was pretty sure he was Lana's cousin, was showing Aiko and Aki around.

Gisela leaned against a tree, she could feel through rough bark through the fabric of her chition. _I should look into warmer clothes._ It was getting rather cold to be in just the chiton. Her magic made it harder for her to be cold, an advantage of having clouds as her affinity, but it could still happen.

She was glad about the boots, they helped as well.

Gisela heard a noise in the bush, she craned her head to see what it was.

 _Probably just an animal, who knows what lives in this wood._ Looking around through the tough, weedy underbrush Gisela didn't see anything.

She didn't feel any magic either, so she doubted that there was a concealing spell in use.

Besides, Kagura had this shift. She could relax now.

Meditating was as soothing as always, she floated in her state, halfway conscious and messing with her power, seeing if she could get her cloud armor idea to work, when she felt something.

It pulled her a little out of her trance.

There it was again.

A little father.

And again.

She opened her eyes.

Two sets of brown eyes stared back at her curiously. They were way too close to her face.

Gisela jolted, feeling her head impact on the tree behind her. It shook ominously. Her head barely hurt. Brown eyes and annoyed faces danced in her memory as she blinked the spots away.

Different brown eyes than the ones that she had just seen.

A gentle rain of leaves fell down, she ignored the two faces to watch the brown leaves spiral to the ground.

It was kind of cool to see how many were on the trees, just not falling off. _Until my head hit it...opps._

The kids were still staring at her.

Maybe if she ignored them than they would just go away?

 _Nope_. Aki poked her again. This time Gisela was fast enough to grab the girl's hand before it impacted.

"Was that necessary?", she asked, raising an eyebrow in an attempt to make an unimpressed face.

"We tried to talk to you but you weren't responding", Aki explained petulantly as she withdrew her poking finger. Gisela hadn't grabbed it that hard, just blocked it from impacting her.

"You did?".

"Yeah"

"We wanted to talk to you-"

"-but mom said not to disturb you while on duty again-"

"-so we waited for the break-"

"And after Daiki showed us around this spot cause it is really cool-"

"we wanted to talk to you-"

"-but you did your zone out thing"

"-Kagura called it mediation-"

"-and when we tried you wouldn't respond"

"So we talked to Kagura-"

"-and she said to poke you". They looked so happy when they said that. Like they had just found a problem and solved it all on their own.

"So we did", they said that part together. Gisela glanced at Kagura out of the corner of her eye, the traitor had left her to deal with the kids on her own. Didn't she know that Gisela was awful with kids?

Poke.

Aki had poked her again, "don't zone out, we have a question for you".

The girl had the nerve to say it reproachfully. Gisela had half a mind to say no to whatever they asked on principal.

It would serve them right for poking her.

An image flashed out of the box, Gisela shoved it back in. _I can at least hear them out. Ignoring Children isn't the right thing to do._

"What is your question than?". There. They wouldn't be annoyed by that. Right?

"Teach us magic. You said yesterday that if we asked mom than you would teach us and we saw you talking to mom last night and since Laki couldn't come and teach us and we still want to learn it is your job", Aki demanded.

"Please", Aiko chimed in.

 _Their reasoning is very convoluted._ "I'm pretty sure I didn't say that I would", Gisela couldn't help but point out.

Aki glared at her, "so, it was implied".

In a few years the look on Aki's face might be scary, right now what moved Gisela more was Aiko's eyes.

The looked like hers. That made Gisela take a second look at Aki. _I can't say that kids can't learn magic, almost everyone in Fairy Tail used magic young._ It would be so much easier to say, "no" and just ignore them.

It would only take one word. One quick word and she wouldn't have to worry about hurting them or being a bad influence or teaching them badly or failing or messing up or not knowing enough or…

But.

But there was one problem with that idea. Gisela remembered the library, remembered Ms. Hytica who had put up with a little girl running around asking about gods and magic- even when it was well, magic.

More than that, she remembered wanting it so badly. Remembering clinging to it when she had needed a reason. These kids weren't here, would never be her.

But.

Gisela opened her mouth to say no, what came out was, "let me explain". She could give them more facts first, let them decide. Besides, this way she could always back out.

The two girls let out an ear shattering cheer. Gisela saw everyone else look over from what they were doing briefly to see what caused it.

They then looked away, _traitors._ "It's not all clouds and strength. Magic isn't as easy as this", she called up a cloud to demonstrate,"it takes hard work and persistence to be able to even start with magic".

"But you did it", Aki pointed out while Aiko nodded vigorously.

 _Thank you for the vote of confidence,_ Gisela snarked mentally. Outside she just said, "yes, but it did take me awhile. I did materialize my", she stopped, about to say gift, "magic for around a year after I started trying. Even if I show you how to meditate it will not come immediately, it's not like baking a cake, it's more like growing a flower".

"What does cake have to do with magic?", Aiko asked, seemingly missing the point of the metaphor.

 _I can't tell if she is trolling me or not._ Gisela's second childhood had taught her never to underestimate children, being one again had reminded her of how much most of them were able to get away with.

If it wasn't so scary it would be impressive.

"I was more trying to say that magic takes time to find and use and that even if I show you the basics it could be years until your magic actually manifests itself". There was a reason that there hadn't been to many children at the temple, even though it was one of the bigger ones.

Childhood magic, even though it seemed pretty common in the show from what Gisela could recall, was actually pretty rare. What was more likely was teenagers.

"But you said it only took you a year", Aki pointed out accusingly.

 _Kid doesn't miss a beat._ "Yes but I had", Gisela paused, trying to think of a way to talk about the terror of the serpent attack, the way it had come down on her siblings and she had needed to do something, anything to stop it. "Special circumstances", she settled on in the end.

"If they happened to you why won't they happen to us?", Aiko asked, almost politely. There still was a hint of a demand in there. _I thought you were the nice one._

"You don't want them to, my magic manifested because I was in danger, if that happens to you two than it means that Kagura and I were not doing our jobs correctly. So do you want to get started now?". _Anything to get out of this conversation._

"So you will teach us magic". Aki smirked as Aiko started a victory dance.

 _Shit. I just agreed. They win._ "I will start to teach you magic, I can give no guarantees about if you will actually be able to find your magic. Now do you two want to sit down, my neck is sore from looking up".

They sat, looking for all the world like little angels, not demons who had just tricked Gisela into agreeing to magic lessons.

Gisela still wasn't quite sure why they wanted to learn magic in the first place. She supposed it would be helpful for the family job.

 _How do I put this?_

She took a breath, "you know how there is dust in the air and you can see it in sunbeams, right?".

Both of them nodded.

"There are these particles, called ethernanos, in the air as well. They are the power that magic runs on", she was tempted to go into the history she had learned at the temple, tempted to talk about Qosasis's gift and how it belonged to everyone.

She stopped herself. This wasn't the temple, she didn't even know if it was true. They wouldn't hav-

She put that thought back into its box. She had agreed to teach these kids, not go back in to what could have been.

"And". Gisela had a feeling that Aki would be tapping her feet with a hand on her hip if she was standing. That girl was impatient.

"And these particles are the basis of magic. Mages absorb them through their bodies into the origin", she liked that word in fioran, it was pretty, "in order to use magic. Once in the mages boby the ethernanos are converted and released as the mages form of magic based on their own affinities and styles".

Gisela breathed, calling her clouds, "this is how I convert ethernanos, I am a cloud mage".

"And Laki is a wood mage", Aiko said excitedly before changing back to her goal. "So how to we use our ethnanosnthgys? And is there a way to know what magic you will have?".

Gisela grinned. _Payback time._ "The word is ethernanos. As for knowing magic, affinities can be passed down in families or taught in styles based around creating an affinity. A ice mage might spend a lot of time in the snow, a wood mage might work with wood."

"So we are going to be wood mages?", Aki asked.

"It is possible, you mentioned that Laki was a wood mage. Magic affinities can run in families", Gisela paused for a moment to gather her thoughts, "The way I learned to access my magic and gain control of the transformation was through meditation. If you wish to learn from me than that is how I know how to teach it".

So maybe it was a little less pay back for the way they had tricked her than Gisela had hoped. She had forgotten that she was the one who had to be in charge of helping them to meditate.

And thus the one in charge of fielding the endless barrage of questions that came at her.

And of getting to excited ten year old twins to sit still long enough to listen. Gisela was pretty sure she had seen some of the other members laughing at her and her suffering.

 _I wasn't like this,_ Gisela thought bitterly as she watched them try to breath with the rhythm for the nth time.

She had looked to Kagura for help earlier, the other girl had just shrugged.

Gisela was tempted to press but… but she didn't know how Kagura had first felt her magic, when she had first converted ethernanos into power and bent the laws of the universe.

She didn't want to bring up bad memories.

And so for her kindness she was stuck babysitting kids. During her break. She was beginning to see why Kagura was taking so many shifts, it was a way out of this.

Finally the two hours were over as Gisela saw Eiko get up to start packing. She should probably help with that. "That's all for now, if you want to you try to meditate cartside".

"Finally", Aki exclaimed, springing up from where she had been sitting crossed legged. "I thought it would never end".

"You don't have to keep doing it. You don't need to learn magic".

"Aiko's doing it". Aki said stubbornly, "besides, I want to learn how to fight".

Apparently that was that. And apparently Aiko decided to tackle hug her sister at that, sending them both crashing back into the dirt and fallen leaves.

Oh well. It wasn't Gisela's problem. It was good to be back on shift, at least in that regard. Someone else could deal with the twins for a bit.

Once they were back on the road Gisela was just feeling better in general, of course that meant her brain had to go back to the night before and the way Gisela had found herself in a blind panic.

Again.

 _I need to remember, Fiore isn't Caelum, they see magic differently here._ Maybe if she told herself that enough than she would actually believe it in heart heart.

She turned her head back to the trail behind, watching.

A few hours passed, Gisela had started to wonder why they even needed guards, it wasn't like they had encountered anything.

There hadn't even been any wild animals, the only thing of note had been the crate falling on the first day.

Now it was just watching the road fade behind them and, in Gisela's case, dealing with children.

 _Next time I am making them Kagura's job._

It was about thirty minutes after her resolution that she noticed something. It was winter, yes, so it wasn't like there were that many animals about. Even so, it seemed oddly silent.

The smell was the other thing, as the wind shifted Gisela's noise picked up something oddly… sulfurous.

It was like someone farted.

The caravan stopped. Gisela jumped off the back and edged to the side, making sure most of her body was shielded.

She didn't see anything unusual in front of her.

Why had they stopped?

She heard footsteps. Gisela turned, cloud in hand.

It was Eiko.

"What's going on? Did something break down?".

"Have you noticed the smell?".

Gisela blinked at the non sequitur. "Yes, why?".

"That's the problem".

"Why?".

Eiko took out a news paper, "Notorious gang escaped. The Giggle Butts On the Loose".

The picture was of three very large butts, it was almost hard to notice the people attracted to said posteriors. It was one of the more… interesting things that she had seen since coming to Fiore.

Gisela tried very hard not to sinicker. From the look on Eiko's face she wasn't sure it worked.

"It's not a laughing matter. It's why we hired you two along".

The guilt sobered her, Gisela took in a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I just hadn't heard of them before and the name is a bit…". Gisela trailed off, not sure how to adequately describe her reaction to the name.

Eiko defrosted a bit, "I know. Just don't underestimate them. I was told to bring you up front, from what we know they are going to act head on".

"If they are here". Gisela pointed out, trying to be hopeful.

"I don't think we would be smelling sulfur if they weren't. Apparently that's one of their warning signs. I've traveled this path before, we don't ever smell sulfur".

"Isn't there a guild nearby?". Gisela was pretty sure she had seen the markings on the map.

"It's about a day away, that's plenty of time out here". Eiko appeared to lose patience with Gisela's questions, "now go".

She went. Gisela knew better than to argue with a voice like that.

Kagura nodded as Gisela jumped up next to here, they continued on. Not speaking, just watching the road up ahead as Lana kept the horses under control.

The smell got worse. Gisela was pretty sure she saw what plants were left in winter wilting on the sides of the roads.

That just made her more nervous. It had been easy to be amused by the picture when she was in the back.

Now…

Now nerves were starting to kick in.

The blur of black caught her eyes just as Lana pulled on the reins.

They were here.


	26. Chapter 26

_They're here,_ the thought set adrenaline singing through her veins.

The sulfurous cloud engulfed them in moments, there wasn't time to react.

It burned.

It felt like her face was on fire, her nose, her eyes burned and blurred before darkness.

Had she closed them?

She wanted away.

 _Everyone!_

Gisela forced her eyes open.

Everything was blurred. Tears.

Something impacted her side. Sharp pain radiated out.

Gisela lashed out blinding. She need to recover. It felt like something was blurring.

She dashed her hand across her eyes. The tears cleared a little. The was a clear space around her.

She could feel the magic. The realization hit her like a lighting bolt. _These are clouds._

It was harder than controlling her own clouds, but they were clouds. Even if they were clouds of fart.

 _You. Are. Mine!_

She forced them away, revealing the caravan- it still looked intact and movement in the corner of her eye.

Gisela spun, dodging out of the way of the second kick, her side aching. "Kagura". She had no more breath after that.

His butt was to her again.

This time she had a plan.

The second she felt the cloud leave his control she took it to hers. Not allowing it to move. Gas did interesting things when it was charged.

The bang shook the trees, sending a stream of sulfurous air off to the side. Gisela ducked out of the foul beam.

The guy rocketed into a tree hard enough that the tree fell down. The sulfur swirled around, slowly diluting into the air.

Gisela still smelled it. She tried to breathe shallowly, limiting her noses exposure to the unpleasant air.

 _Whose idea had been fart magic and why had it been allowed?_

Then she got back to work, trying to figure out what to do.

Gisela hesitated for a moment. _Should I check on them._ She didn't know where Kagura was, didn't know if everyone was okay.

She needed to help.

 _Looks like my magic is good at something._ Gisela thought wildly as she moved, heart thudding in her ears.

This was real.

 _There!_

It almost looked like a dance, one guy would pause, trying to charge up while the other one went at Kagura.

Someone would slam to the ground, just not hard enough.

 _Don't mess with a good thing?_ Gisela was about to interfere when a beam of light shot out of the bushes, hitting the sitting duck.

It wasn't her light.

It wasn't Kagura's either.

Her forearms started to itch. A reminder of the last light mage she had fought.

"Come out", Kagura ordered harshly, her sword held at the ready.

"We come in peace", a calm voice called out. Looking in the direction of the voice Gisela could see a figure coming.

Two figures.

"Is everyone alright?", the other one called.

"We're fine", Kagura snapped back. Distantly Gisela noticed that Kagura was favoring her right side a bit.

Gisela hoped Kagura was okay. She watched the two women carefully, magic ready for action.

They had helped against the Jiggle Butt Gang.

That didn't make them safe.

"Celia", Gisela carefully didn't whorl back at Lana's high, nasally voice.

"Lana", the first voice called, "we were wondering when your caravan was going to get here. I assume those two ready to fight us are your guards".

"Exactly, glad you could make it". Glancing back Gisela could see Lana covering her nose. She sympathized.

Her clouds had dispersed most of the stink but most wasn't all.

Gisela took Kagura sheathing her sword as a cue to release her own magic. Her legs felt oldly shaky.

She wouldn't let herself collapse, not now.

"Good work", Kagura said quietly.

"You too". She hoped Kagura would take it for what is was. Even so, the battle ending reminded her of her unfinished business. "What do we do with the gang?". She really didn't know, the one guy was knocked out, she could see the bark patterns on his face and he seemed non reactive.

"This is the last one"

"Drag him over", one of the two women, Gisela was pretty sure she was the light mage, called, "we can get the rune knights to pick them up".

"Kay". It was either said than done, excluding the… large posterior the Jiggle Butt was a large man and she was a fifteen year old, magic user or not.

Magic user. Gisela could have smacked herself. _Do I really want to pollute my clouds like this?_

She huffed, trying to control the coughing that came with the sulfur. _Bad idea. Just get this over with._

Carefully she wrapped the man in clouds, dropping him off with the other two.

Everyone had congregated in a group.

"Coming through", she warned, guiding her burden. A thought struck her, "is that everyone? Or are there more to the Jiggle Butt gang". She hoped not, that would suck.

"I think so", the second women offered. Really, she was more of a girl a little more than Gisela's apparent age. "I really don't want to deal with the smell, you want some perfume? I grabbed some when I heard we were going after them".

"That was a good thought".

"I know. I'm Aira by the way. Here ya go".

"Thanks". Gisela caught the bottle.

It wasn't a bottle.

It was a lacrima?

"You channel your magic thought it".

Gisela flushed. Was it that obvious?

She reached, not for the clouds that she was so used to but for her raw magic. It lept at her command, so different from when she first called it.

The air was filled with a strong sense of roses. Normally Gisela wasn't so fond of overflowing flower scents but in this case she would take it and take it happily.

"Good idea". The older women smiled at both of them. "That was nice work with the cloud magic", she looked at Kagura, "are you a mage too?".

"Gravity".

"Would you consider working with us sometime? I have heard that gravity and light have very interesting interactions".

"Maybe. You work in magi-science?"

"I dabble".

"Celia's awesome!", Aira cheered brightly, "she even got to work on the new light pens, they stay for much longer now and have some super cool functions".

Ceila shrugged modestly. "I have sent word to the knights, all we can do is keep watch now". She switched her attention back to Kagura, "please consider our request".

Kagura nodded, the conversation paused for a moment before she asked, "are you two part of a guild".

"We're part of Unicorns Mane. The best guild in these parts", Aira said firmly. Now that Gisela was looking she could see a yellow mark like a lock of hair wrapped around the girl's wrist.

She could tell from Aira's tone that the girl was just daring them to say anything bad about her guild. Gisela glanced at Celia. The women just smiled.

Gisela didn't feel like getting into a fight, even if she had had points to argue. There was nothing she could say.

All they could do was watch the bodies and wait.

They then proceeded to stand around awkwardly staring at a bunch of beaten, passed out guys. Well, Lana was doing fine- as were they twins who had apparently met these people before.

Gisela on the other hand hadn't. And that meant it was awkward.

So she started for watching. "That one's twitching". She pointed out the one that Celia had his, the guys hair was still smoking.

Celia looked over, "good catch".

Gisela braced herself, wondering how the older women would react.

She slapped a piece of paper on the Jiggle Butt. Then she slapped on on the other two. Afterwards she shook out her hand. "Remind me to wash this, I really don't want to know where they've been".

"Are you sure?", Aira asked. Gisela could hear the teasing note in her voice. What was Aira doing?

Ceila just rolled her eyes. "Don't test me", she warned.

"Fine", Aira replied, drawing out the word like she was a child.

Thankfully she stopped after that, Gisela felt herself relax. She didn't know what she would have done if they started fighting.

She needed a distraction, "what were those papers?", she questions, genturing to the scrapes.

"Sleep runes, they don't work so well when the mage is awake and can resist but they come in handy afterwards."

"Cool".

It was back to silence. Gisela saw Aki creeping over, she shook her head quietly.

Aki just smirked. Gisela was debating what to do when she saw the people on the horizon. She was about to call up her magic when she heard Ceila, "took you guys long enough, we were getting bored over here".

A group of Rune Knights came tromping down the road, their white robes dusty. "It's not our fault you decided to go through the brush", one of them called out. He was quickly silenced by the man in the lead.

"These are the Jiggle Butts?", he asked.

"Can't you tell from the smell", Aira asked snarkily. Gisela found herself wincing again, she really didn't want Aira to get in trouble.

The Rune Knight in charge seemed to sigh. "Load them into the carriage", he ordered.

Gisela moved out of the way to let the other Rune Knights pick up the passed out gang members. Part of her was amused that the guy in charge was not helping. Lucky him.

"Let me guess," Aira said, "you are now going to head off without paying us for our work".

"Aira", Ceila gasped, stepping in front of her. "I am sorry for my guild members rudeness, please accept her apology".

Aira huffed, rolling her eye catching golden eyes. "I'm sorry", she said.

Gisela watched the Knight warily. Aira shouldn't have said that, it didn't mean that she trusted the Knight's reaction.

"It's fine, I know children often speak out of turn".

Ouch. Gisela saw the look that passed between the two guild mages. Thankfully Aira didn't say anything else.

After that Gisela was just glad to see the Knights move out, heading back to the nearest outpost to procese the gang.

It was all she could do to keep her sigh of relief inaudible. She didn't want to let on how stressful that whole thing had been.

Time moved oddly after that as they got back into the carriage. Gisela went back to her seat in the back.

This time she couldn't zone out. Even through logicly after a fight with a mage gang the odds of another was much lower she still felt her nerves vibrating like the strings on a guitar.

Even so through all that there was a tiny bit of pride. This time she hadn't frozen up.

They had lost time to the bandit raid but thankfully Pansy Town, the name that somebody had finally mentioned, was near enough.

Aiko and Aki had come by, begging for stories. Gisela had tried to make it sound interesting, it was hard.

The fight had just been a blur of stink and trying desperately for a plan. She was lucky that their magics interacted the way that they did.

Even through Gisela loved her clouds she sometimes wished she had a magic better for offense somehow.

Finally after around an hour they kids got bored and ran off to bother someone else.

"Don't forget to meditate", Gisela called afterthem. If they wanted to learn magic they were going to have to learn.

Sunset streaked across the sky, Gisela wondered if they were going to call a halt.

They didn't.

As it got dark Ceila called up ribbons of light that streamed around the carriage, Aira joining her, multicolored sprays and pure golden light.

It was beautiful.

It also pulled Gisela back into her thoughts about wishing her magic was stronger. She remembered Kagura mentioning something weird about light magic before.

 _Maybe I should ask._ Ceila had been nice so far and she seemed willing to experiment with how magics interacted.

That was a point of leverage. IF Celia wanted to learn more about magic then it could be something to look into and not just Gisela bothering an adult who didn't want anything to do with her.

It was worth a shot. Hopefully Gisela didn't mess it up and ruin Lana and the rest of the caravan's relationship with the guild.

 _It will be okay._ She told herself, trying to keep calm. She had already had one irrational freak out, she didn't need another.

The town was just a little farther up. It was odd, the day had left her kind of… floaty.

 _Less than six hours ago I was fighting a gang._ She had to hold back the giggles, somehow it was just so funny. The pain, the fear, the everything. It was so distant.

Finally they got set up for the night.

Peaking through the back of the wagon Gisela saw Aki and Aiko curled up and fast asleep. She pulled back.

The night passed similarly, they had been put up behind the guild, just camping out like they had for the rest of the time.

She slept fitfully.

Gisela shivered in the early morning light. It had been chilly in Clover Town but the higher up they went, was that the term for it? Gisela really didn't know, the colder it got. Just because her magic made it easy for her to weather didn't mean it was nice.

 _Maybe I should change clothes…_

Gisela still didn't want to. She sat, waiting until everyone had woken up. When she asked what the plan for the day was it turned out they were staying the day.

Apparently Lana had talked to Celia and she had some clients in Pansy Town she wanted to reconnect with.

Gisela and Kagura also had a free day.

"I'm going to the guild. I want to know if they know anything about the tower", Kagura said abruptly, as was her style. "Do you want to come to?"

Gisela felt unexpected warmth gather in her stomach, it was nice to be thought off. "I would like that. Do you think Celia would see if her magic interacts with mine. I remember you mentioned something about that".

"It is likely, she seemed interested how magics interact. I might do some testing of my own".

"It would be good, gravity is kind of screwy". Gisela really didn't know any other way to describe it.

Luckily there was no need to search for the guild, they were right behind it after all. The whole place seemed to shimmer in the morning light.

 _This is definitely a light mage guild._ Gisela found herself thinking. _It looks really different from the temple._ She hadn't said her prayers since she left, not really. She wasn't sure if she was allowed… or even if she wanted too.

 _I'll deal with that later._

There was a man cleaning the bar, he looked up as they entered, seemingly alerted by an unseen alarm.

"Can I help you?", he asked briskly, "I'm pretty sure it's too early for a drink- especially for ladies as lovely as you two are".

There was a lump in Gisela's throat, she wasn't quite sure why but she just didn't want to take.

"We are looking for Celia?".

That seemed to get his attention. "What do you two need with the guild master".

"We came in with the caravan last night, she said that we should talk to her".

"Your names are…"

"Gisela and Kagura".

"Right then, I'll go see if she's awake".

Once he was gone up the stairs Gisela glanced around. The room was, unsurprisingly, well lit. There was no one else currently in- something that Gisela was grateful for, and she could see the board in the corner with job posting.

She was just debating if she should go over and look at it when Celia came back in. "I must admit, when I invited you two to come talk to us I didn't expect it to be quite so early".

"Sorry", Gisela said, right as Kagura spoke.

"We figured that we had a lot to do before the caravan left and wanted to make sure that we had time to do it".

"It's fine", Celia said with a relaxed shrug. "Aira will be sad if she misses you two. She's the youngest mage here and was rather excited to see people her own age around".

"Hopefully she will come in", Gisela debated with herself for a second before asking her question, "I didn't know you were the guild master, how many people are in this guild?".

Celia shrugged, "including Grant", she said gesturing to the bar keep, "we have ten people".

"Is that small for a guild?". Fairy Tail was much bigger than that- Gisela knew that much for sure.

"We're not a huge guild, we used to work with another guild, Cait Shelter, but they shut down recently. We have been a little strapped with just us but we make do. It's why I was out yesterday. We wanted to make sure that the Giggle Butts didn't get a hand hold here. Gangs are always more of a pain in the neck when they do". She paused for a moment, "anyways, what can I do for you two".

"I was wondering if you know anything about the Tower of Heaven", Kagura asked bluntly. "I'm looking for someone, his name is Simon and he is my brother".

Celia's face fell, "I'm sorry, all I know is what was in the news paper, is there anything else that I can help with".

Gisela could just make out the disappointment in Kagura's face. She wanted to hug the other girl or comfort her or something but the words would come out. All she could do was stand there. "You mentioned something about magic testing", she said, trying to change the subject.

That was something that she could do. She was good at evasion.

Celia light up. Literally. It burned at Gisela's eyes. "Too bright", she whimpered as she felt the tears leaking out of them for the second time in less than twenty four hours.

Gisela had the feeling that she would regret this.

Seven hours later of experimentation she was right.

Gisela had lost another chition to magic burn and even Kagura's pristine clothes were looking ashy.

Ceila had run them hard, it had only double when Aira had made it down later.

They both looked very scorched.

On the other hand Gisela had learned something valuable about her magic. Clouds could absorb things like beams of light.

Somehow.

Something about how the idea of a cloud was absorption and how this meant that instead of water her magic clouds could absorb magic.

It was actually pretty cool.

Celia thought so at least. The women had immediately started seemin just how much Gisela could take- thus leading to the scorch marks all over everything.

Rebounds sucked. So much.

Finally Gisela dropped, she felt thin and scraped, worked to the bone by Celia.

She felt something poking her. She turned over, shifting her hand from where it covered her eyes.

It was Aki.

"Ask Celia", she said before turning back over.

She didn't have to help pack for an hour. She could nap now.

In the background she heard someone laughing.


	27. Chapter 27

I hope this came out right

XXX

Leaving was a relief. It had been interesting in Pansy Town but getting away from Celia's experiments and tests was a relief.

On one hand Gisela was in awe of just how much the Guild Master had known.

On the other she was sore and tired and didn't ever want to see that spark in anyone's eyes ever again.

Her entire body had been worked.

She hadn't quite felt this bad since she had started magic in the first place.

 _Never again._

Even so, she had learned some useful thing about her clouds- that was good. The more useful she was the better.

Gisela focused on the road, it was nice that they had had a rest. Otherwise she couldn't have done it at all.

Vaguely she wondered what Aki and Aiko had wanted to say to her. She was pretty sure they had been working with Aira.

Maybe.

It had been hard sometimes for Gisela to keep meditating, she wasn't sure if she would have done it as a kid (a real kid, not the fake sort of kid just trying and never quite getting it right, to smart and to cold and to awkward and just not really a kid. To other to be a real kid).

She pushed that thought back, imaging the cramps that they had at first was better.

Focusing on the road was the best through.

It was impressive how much colder it was getting up here. There had been snow as they were leaving Pansy Town and now the ground was slightly covered. Even the beaten, dirt path.

Her heart stuck in her throat for a second, remembering the crisp lines of Before. The way the snow had looked outside the window of the small balcony on her house.

How long had it been since she had seen snow?

There hadn't been snow in Caelum. Rain yes, but it had never gotten quite cold enough for snow.

Tears stung in her eyes.

 _Why do I have to think about that now?_

It really wasn't the time for that.

Finally the day was over.

The numbness from the snow had lingered, even as the snow itself had melted away. She was borrowing one of the caravans jackets- Eiko had handed it to her at lunch with a disgusted expression on her face.

It had been nice to have been thought of.

She had offered to help Eiko with the cooking in return but the women had shooed her off, saying that she could handle it herself.

Thus Gisela was up to loose ends.

She was just trying to get a nice meditation in- it was weird not mediating as much as she used too, when she felt a poke.

She purposefully kept herself steady- Gisela had a very clear idea who it was this time.

 _And correct._

Standing in front of her, still way to close, were Aiko and Aki. And they had questions- Gisela was sure of it.

"Did you lie". Aki demanded accusingly.

"What?". Gisela sorted through her interactions with the twins, trying to figure out what she had said.

"You said that we had to wait for magic and meditate. Aira told us that she just got it one day"

"Uh-hu", Aiko echoed. "You just don't want to teach us".

Gisela wasn't sure what to say, it wasn't quite untrue that she didn't want students- she as no where near a master of magic after all, but she hadn't lied to them. "What else did Aira say?". Maybe she could sort this out.

"We were watching you will Guild Master Celia", and Aiko said that like she had been coached to call the women that, "when Aira asked us if we wanted to learn magic. We told her. Then she laughed. But you said it took a while and you had to sit and wait and meditate for the etherthings. Did you lie?".

Oh. It was just culture, Gisela could deal with that. "No. You know I come from Caelum, right".

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means that Aira and me did not learn magic in the same place".

"It's all magic, right?", Aiko asked.

Gisela wasn't sure how to explain this. She had to try. "Magic is magic yes, but people reach it in different ways. I meditated and practiced according to how I was taught. Aira does the same- she was just taught in a different way".

Aki brightened. "Sort of like there are different ways of traveling, we take different routes but get to the same place".

Gisela latched on to the metaphor- they were always hit or miss with kids. "Yes, like that". _Crisis averted._

She glanced at Aiko. The other girl wasn't convinced. "So all you did was meditate, nothing else?".

Gisela hated lying to children. Still… she was about to say that meditating was all that she had done when-

"Mom says lying is bad and that you go into time out"

"-and that you don't get desert".

 _Children are perceptive._ "Okay, there was one other thing".

"Tell us".

"Please".

Gisela wasn't getting out of it. "I was on a boat and a monster attacked". There that would be enough for them, right?

It wasn't.

"Did you fight it and-"

"Send it rocketing into the trees".

"There are no trees on the water-"

"Than into the stick thing-"

"I think it's called a mast."

"Then did you send into a mast?". They both turned to her expectantly.

She wasn't getting out of this, was she? And where were they getting the idea that she had sent things flying into the mast?

"It didn't happen like that".

"Than how did it happen", Aki demanded, stamping her foot imperiously a queen in the forest.

"I was on a boat and we didn't think sea monster season was soon- kind of how the big monsters are hibernating now, and then we were wrong and one was attacking and it was going to hurt my siblings. I couldn't let it", the image flashed across her mind as she spoke, trying to grasp those moments of fear and terrors and pure determination.

"So you have to fight to get you magic".

"Not necessarily".

"You did".

"I just didn't want it to hurt my siblings. I think it was the wanting more than anything. You just have to want it enough".

"You have siblings?". Gisela blinked at Aiko's change in subject, was she forgiven now?

"Yes. I did".

"Are they dead", Aki asked curiously.

"Aki", Aiko asked, nailing her sister in the ribs. "You don't ask stuff like that".

"I was just curious", Aki muttered reblusly. Aiko rolled her eyes.

Gisela hadn't seen the twins fight before. She had no desire to be the cause. "They're still alive, I just won't see them anymore".

"That's sad".

Gisela wanted out of this conversation. "You know what else is sad?".

"What?"

"Not doing your mediation. Now let's get started".

Their groans were music to Gisela's ears. Maybe there was something to this teaching thing?

That night Gisela had rolled herself up in her bedroll when someone poked her. "I'll answer it in the morning", she muttered as she turned away from the twins.

She had answered enough of their questions.

"Wrong person".

The sleeping bag constricted and pulled the breath out of her lungs she turned over so fast. "Kagura?".

"You didn't tell me you had siblings".

"What did I tell you?", Gisela asked rhetorically.

"Do you miss them".

Gisela thought of them- how long had it been since she had done that, today was just bringing up all of her baggage wasn't it. She thought of how Maape used to ask her to play- after the memories were just sinking in and Gisela was in deep morning for everything. Of Gastislion's love of the sea and Ca's love of business.

"It doesn't matter".

"Why?".

"I can't go home?".

"What did you do".

"More like what did I not do". It slipped out before Gisela could stop it, with the words bile rose in her throat.

She forced it back down. If Kagura asked than she would have to tell her.

"What happened".

"I mess up. You know the magic from the tower of heaven- I think that it screwed up the arrays we used to predict the weather, I'm not making excuses I promise", she had relied on those arrayeds, used them faithfully and well to expand her sense. Gisela keep going, mouth running without her permission, "and my mentor left the job with me and I messed up. I didn't think that there would be a hurricane but I was wrong and people got hurt and it is all my fault and-". She bit her tongue until she tasted copper.

"What does that have to do with you leaving".

"I failed. People got hurt".

"It was a mistake".

"It was my fault. If I had been better than-"

"-than mistakes can still happen. Even the best make mistakes. My Master said that".

"You had a mentor". It was funny to think of Kagura as a kid, or even as a character. Kagura was a person now.

A person who had learned to fight somewhere.

Kagura seemed to think for a moment. "Yes, I did. At the Southern Wolves guild, it's where I learned combat".

"Is it a mage guild?". _I thought Kagura joined Mermaid Heel._

"Mercenary. When I got my magic the Master sent me out to try and get it under control".

"Do you miss it?".

"A little. I need to find my brother but", she slowed for a moment, barely perceptible, "they were nice. I liked learning with them. The sword combat they taught me was valuable".

"Do you want to go back?". Gisela wasn't sure where they were but if Kagura wanted then they would go back. She pushed down the envy that thought gave her- it was her own fault that she couldn't go home.

Gisela could just make out Kagura shutting her eyes in the gloom. "It would be nice. I would like to show them how much better I have gotten with my magic".

"What do they think about magic". So far everyone here had been so positive about it. Aki and Aiko and Lana. Eiko didn't seem that interest in Gisela but no one had looked at her funny or-

"They think that it is not the only path to strength and pride themselves on being strong- mentally and physically, in a way that many mages are not".

 _That was an interesting philosophy._ Gisela thought about herself for a moment. "I can see that. Where is the guild?".

"It's around here, maybe when we are done with this job we can go. It would be interesting to see how they would fight me now and they might have found some information on my brother".

 _Kagura's brother is lucky to have a sister like Kagura._ She pushed away the thoughts of her own siblings in this world, looking for something else to ask. Another thought came to Gisela, _Kagura is answering questions now._ "How did you get your magic".

There was a longer pause of silence. "I was in a fight. I wanted him out of my way and down. I didn't meditate or anything. I used to want to find my brother without what took him away".

That led to a very interesting question. "Do you like your magic?". Gisela remembered just how much she had wanted hers, it was funny to think that Kagura hadn't wanted like that.

"No", she paused again. "But it's mine now and I am not fool enough to waste a tool. It might have closed some doors to me but the Magic Council could be useful and they rarely listen to non mages".

That was a practical way to think of it, _typical Kagura._ Gisela waited for a moment, trying to see if Kagura had anything more to say.

There was nothing.

Gisela slept, her dreams were uneasy and she found herself relieved when Kagura woke her up for her watch.

It wasn't quite restful.

Even so, it was better than it normally was.

The rest of the trip was strangely… peaceful.

Yes Aiko and Aki didn't stop demanding help. Yes there was a drama on the seventh day with a lizard man, apparently they showed up in these parts every now and then, but overall it was going nice.

It had gone from the sparse trees around Clover Town to a heavy, forest.

"It's the Waas Forest, duh", Aki had told her with an eye roll.

Children could be so nice sometimes.

By the eighth day nothing smelled like farts anymore. That was probably the best part. Gisela was so done with smelling like she had constant gastrointestinal distress.

Gisela could tell they were getting close when the trees got younger, from tall ancient giants to trees that looked far more like one would expect.

Apparently when a woodworking family lived somewhere it was pretty easy to tell.

Then they were at the compound.

It was impressive, the whole place had the smell of cut sap and resin.

Gisela hung back as Lana hugged the people who came out of the house. It really hit her that this was an extended family, looking at the variety of ages. Lana was hugging a short, old women with an intricate cane. _I wonder if she carved it herself?_

The old women was probably her mother or grandma. Gisela was happy to stay back, she had made nice when Lana had introduced her and Kagura as the tempairy guards.

She was glad when they could get to work on

"If we go a little farther we get to Daria Town", Lana mentioned as Gisela helped her unload the cart, "there used to be another guild in the area, Cait Shelter, but they disappeared earlier this year". She signed, "it's been an odd year. I know you're new to Fiore but what with Phantom Lord and Cait Shelter being gone the map of this area has been changing. Not to mention the weird magic thing around the same time. The Magic Council hushed that up quickly though".

"Cait Shelter?", Gisela could have sworn that sound familiar. Something about Wendy maybe?

"They were an odd guild, they didn't do much out of area work but the Master gave good advice, that's what I heard anyways. We never really got into contact with them".

"Ah". Gisela let the conversation die, there wasn't much of use there anyways. _Wendy is on Tenrou island now anyways, if that was her guild before it doesn't matter now._

That was still a strange thought to Gisela. Fairy Tail actually existed now.

She shoved it to the side. It wasn't relevant to her life anyways.

She was glad when they finished unloading. Glancing around she looked to see if she could spot Aki or Aiko- Gisela was probably going to leave soon, if they wanted more supervised practice it would have to be now.

"They decided to go with their cousin to Daria Town". Daiki said in passing. It was weird to hear him talk, Gisela was pretty sure they had barely said anything to each other the whole trip. _Probably my fault,_ she acknowledged. "Thanks".

If the kids weren't around than Gisela was going to work with Kagura. She had done well that last fight but she still needed more practice.

Gisela wanted to keep trying with the absorption abilities her magic had- unfortunately gravity wasn't exactly something that she could absorb.

It was the bloody nose that proved that.

After twenty minutes of trying, and getting slammed into the ground. Repeatedly. "Next time let's experiment with your magic", Gisela muttered as she rubbed her, much abused, face. The entire thing felt like one big bruise.

Kagura looked like she was trying to hide the amusement in her eyes. It wasn't working. "I do not think my magic works like that".

Gisela raised an eyebrow. "We can always find out. You use your magic like it is a last resort anyways".

"The sword will always be my primary weapon".

They got back to work after that. Gisela gave up, for the moment, on absorption. Instead trying to work on her cloud armour idea- especially after the bloody nose some cushioning sounded good.

Really good.

But taking a break was nice.

Until it wasn't.

Dinner was tense. Apparently the news wasn't good, a bandit gang or guild- they used the terminology interchangeably, started makings it's way up, starting from where Cait Shelter used to be.

And they news was that they were getting closer.

"We will be fine", the old lady said. She didn't explain why. Gisela didn't find that comforting. Not at all.

Dinner ended on an awkward note. Gisela lay in the room that Kagura had her had been assigned. It, like the rest of the house, was made of dark stained wood with carvings that ranged from almost scratches to very elaborate.

It was easy to see that generations of wood cutter had lived here.

"Do you think they will be okay". Her question sounded so hollow.

"They know the area, they will be fine", Kagura paused for a moment, "if not it is not our problem anyways. We are leaving tomorrow once we get paid".

"Do you know where you want to go yet".

"Daria town", Kagura said promptly. "We can see if anyone has heard anything there".

Then there was an odd shiver, like something in the air had shifted.

Gisela shot bolt up, "Kagura?".

"I felt it too".

Even if they technically weren't on duty anymore Gisela was still going to do her job.

"What happened". Gisela could feel her tension reflected on everyone. There was a tired, purple haired adult in the center. He looked up as they came in.

"They came through Daria today". He said numbly, "I got out-"

"What about the twins". Gisela had trouble recognizing the third voice- it was hers.

She didn't want to see the expression on his face, it was made of pure guilt. "They're alive, right?".

Why was she the only one speaking?

"Yes".

Gisela felt the tension drain from her body.

"But they didn't get out. The leader had telekinesis, he grabbed them".

"Why didn't you help them!".

"What was I supposed to do. Not all of us have magic". He glared at her. Gisela couldn't find it in herself to be sorry.

"Lets go Kagura".

"Wait". It took everything in her for Gisela not to shrug Kagura's hand off her shoulder. Still. "What do you know about the group", Kagura asked, calm and steady as steel.

The guy took a breath. "The leader is Kiba- I heard one of the guys call him that. The group calls themselves the Northern Lions".

Kagura got even stiller. The grip on Gisela's shoulder was bruising. "What did he look like".

"Tall, sword, telekinesis. His hair was bright green- like the shade you would see in a city, not a forest".

If anything Kagura's grip got even stiffer. "We are going, are there any other mages in the area that can help".

Gisela took a breath, she needed to be logical right now and not panic. She couldn't mess this up.

"We were going to contect Unicorns Mane and the Rune Knights, are you two planning to go".

Kagura didn't even look at Gisela. "Yes".

That was it. They didn't even go back to their rooms, just headed out.

Then stopped. There was a shirming wall in front.

The grandma smirked. Gisela restrained herself from doing something she might regret.

"Good rune work- I doubt these two bit bandits could get through. You need to be of our blood or our right for that. Now you two don't take to long getting my grand kids back you hear me".

"We do". Gisela was so glad Kagura was doing the talking.

It was a relief to be off, following the directions they had been hastily given.

 _Hold on you two. We're coming._


	28. Chapter 28

Not in love with ending but I had to split somewhere. Are there any alt POV's you guys would like to see for 100000 word milestone?

XXX

Gisela could feel her magic inside her, echoing her tension as Kagura ran beside her. Gisela wanted to sprint down the trail, to pour on the power.

But that would be bad, to easy to trip, to easy to burn oneself out.

Then a thought it her.

 _Was this really the most effective way to move?_

"We should fly".

"Your clouds?".

It was so good when the other person understood the plan. "Yeah". The night was clear but not that clear, with a little effort a cloud might actually be more stealthy than running.

It was also less effort than running over the distance that they needed to travel.

"Lets do it". It would have been impossible for Gisela not to notice Kagura's tension.

"You okay?".

"I'm fine".

Maybe another person would have pushed it. Gisela wasn't that person. If Kagura could hold it together then it was enough for her. They had enough to worry about.

Gisela raised the cloud until it hovered a bit above the treetops, making sure that it looked more natural than her usual blocky shapes. People rarely bothered to look up- that didn't mean that Gisela wasn't going to plan for that. Just in case.

Even if it was a bit low for a cloud. Either way, it was what she could do without freezing Kagura.

Without the running the waiting was even worse, it didn't take much force to direct the cloud. Her heart was thudding in her chest, and she finally understood just what taut as a bow string meant.

She could have gone much longer without knowing that.

"How are we going to do this? What do we know". She asked as she kept an eye on the horizon, even as the cloud wind brought tears to them.

"Our best bet is to take out any mages first. You're not great at fighting but against most non mage bandits you probably won't need to get close enough for physical combat- just take them out with clouds before they get close".

"Do we know anything about them?".

"No".

Gisela didn't want any delays. She wanted to go and make sure the twins were okay. Her nails bit into the skin of her palms as she tensed, holding herself back from running. There was no point without knowledge.

"Lets see if anyone else made it out, we should be getting close soon".

As far as Gisela knew it was around a two hour walk, they were going much faster than walking speed.

Then it was back to silence. Her thoughts raced without her consent, imaging just what they were getting into. All the ways that it could go wrong and she could fail.

Gisela was almost glad when she saw two figures on the road. "Should we talk to them?". Even if they knew nothing it would be good to warn them. This was not safe parts and this was not a safe night.

They would have enough trouble saving the people who were already in danger.

They needed to get there fast.

Even so she couldn't in good conscious not warn these people.

Kagura nodded and down they went.

Just in time for Gisela to deflect a kick from her head. "What was that for?".

"Don't sneak up on us. Do you know you you're talking too?" the one with the weird hairstyle demanded.

"Yes". Kagura said calmly as she turned to face Gisela, "meet the Vanish Brothers".

"Kagura?", the other one exclaimed. "I thought you weren't coming back until you got control of your magic".

"I did".

 _Kagura is very good at being flat,_ Gisela thought wistfully, _I wish I was that deadpan._ The expressions on the two men's faces were funny- still Gisela did want to actually know who they were. The Vanish Brothers wasn't all that descriptive really.

The did look like they could fight, that was a definite plus in Gisela's book.

"It's just raining mages today, isn't it". The calmer one remarked, _maybe he is trying to break the silence. Then again, that implies we weren't the first mages that he met…_

"Typical. Just going to get in the way of us doing what we need to do. It's-"

"Not now", the one Gisela assumed was older cut him off.

"We need to move". Gisela looked around, wondering who said that before realizing it had been heard. Everyone was looking at her. She kept talking, "we need to move, Daria Town has been taken over by bandits and we need to help. You two should go and-"

For the second time that night Gisela found herself doging a blow, this time a fierce punch. Someone had never learned to control their temper.

Why. "What was that for".

"Do you know who you are talking too", the angry one switched to Kagura, "why didn't you tell her".

"These are the Vanish Brothers of the Southern Wolves. I trained with them for a while, through they left earlier than me".

"You see. Surly you have heard of us".

Normally Gisela might have felt bad. Normally Gisela wouldn't have been in such a rush. This wasn't normal times. "No", the nearly tripped at that, Gisela revised her estimations of how strong they were down a few notches, "now are you going to head out of here or, since you can fight", she chose her words judiciously, "are you going to help us".

"I suppose you can help us", the calmer one, who for some reason had a frying pan, said, "if she is traveling with Kagura she likely has some use- even if she is a mage. After all, there are already two more". He said that like they would have in Caelum. It was funny how much more in rankled now.

"Then let's get moving. Is there anyone else with you two?". Kagura's tone was hard to read but Gisela was pretty sure that she had heard some hope.

That made sense, if she could dodge their punches then there was something to be nervous about.

"Two more. Lets go"

"Right, hope you can keep up without your clouds".

 _Not the time._ Gisela chanted to herself, _besides, you might need their help. And if there are two more-_

Kagura seemed to trust them as well, that was something.

Then they took off moving. Gisela had to admit they ran, fast. The breath pounded in her throat as she chased after them, soon she was reinforcing her limbs with her magic, aiming for that extra mile.

They went off the road, only slowing slightly as they ran through the trees.

Then the jog was over.

Gisela dug her heels in, leaving deep grooves in the ground as she decelated. _Did Kagua do something with gravity?_

The other girl had just stopped.

Turning away from the tree, which she had managed not to run into, she saw the others.

They were familiar, even if she only knew one name. "Aira".

"Gisela, Kagura", Aira acknowledged, "you here to fight too?".

"There with us". One of the brothers said. Aira turned to face them again, "how did your scouting go?".

"Not so well if you consider-"

"Brother". The younger one stopped talking at the admonishment.

The older one kept going, "they have most of the villagers penned up, we could see armed teams herding them along with", there was a slight pause here, so slight that Gisela wasn't quite sure if it was there or not before he continued. "Not quite sure what the long term plan is".

"Did you see two kids", Gisela demanded, voice sounding harsh to her own ears. "They both have short purple hair and brown eyes and are around ten years old".

The younger one actually seemed pensive for a moment. "I think we saw them-"

"-they were with", again with the pause, "the leader".

"Did they seem okay". The kids were just that, kids.

"Yes". He didn't say anything else. Gisela was just about to ask for more information when Aira interrupted.

"What else. Was anything in the town very damaged. How many bandits". She said that like it was a curse, something else far different from the girl with perfume who cackled as the Guildmaster's tests that Gisela had met earlier, "what were the numbers. Was there anything that we can use?"

 _Why didn't I think of those questions?_

"It looked like there was twenty or so"

"Any mages". The man who looked so what farmiller said. Gisela was pretty sure that he was a member of Unicorns Mane.

The brothers looked at each other. "One".

"Do you know him?". It was Kagura who asked that.

"Yes". Older one said.

"Was he a member of the Southern Wolves?", Kagura pushed.

"He was". The betrayal was obvious in the younger brothers tone. "But then a few months ago something happened and his personality was just gone, reversed. It was all that damn magic's fault, magic ruins-"

"Not now". Yet again the older brother cut him off.

 _It's not all about the story._ Gisela reminded herself, even as she wanted to prie for more information.

"What do we know about him, is he the leader?". It was Unicorns Mane guy again.

"We know that he was better than-"

Again with the interruption pattern. It was really getting kind of tiresome. Didn't they have a better way to speak?

"We know he is a master of hand to hand combat, he taught both us and Kagura", Gisela would be surprised about that later, "and he was an honorable and just man before an incident reversed him and some of our brothers in the Wolves. He now has fallen to use of magic and, I believe, has a form of telekinesis. He and his group have been attacking and robbing villages, possibly to start up a base and set up a gang. We were given the mission to stop him if possible".

"I should fight him then". Gisela blinked at Kagura's non requitere.

"You're not even one of us anymore, it's our job and-". Gisela waited for the older one to interrupt. He didn't. It was Kagura who did.

"I could beat you both and you know it. And that was before my magic. Gravity is the only thing we have that could canceled telekinesis, right?".

"I have barrier magic so that's true. If we are planning than I should be on hostage rescue. Aira would be good there too".

"But I want-".

"You know that it will be a hard job, besides, with Gisela here it's not like you can say we are being easy on you because you are a kid".

"Fine Ken".

Gisela made note of the name. "So you two will be on hostage rescue", a thought occurred to her, "are there any Rune Knights in the area".

"None that will help in time. We found out about this because one of our Guild Mates was taken- our rune mage. Their partner teleported back to let us know. Aira and I were the only ones that good go, Celia needed to hold down the fort".

"Where are your other guild mates". It would be good if they could get more help.

"Not here, they are coming but we need to move fast, before anything can get set up or they can get a foothold- it's the best way to do it".

"Thats right", Kagura backed Ken up. The four of them looked at the two Wolves. "You know none of us can do this alone, your help would be useful".

"We know". Gisela wanted to wince at the vanity. It was painful.

"We will help".

"And Kiba". Kagura asked.

"We will see".

Gisela wondered if Kagura would push, it was pretty obvious that she had a bone to pick with this leader as well.

"Fine".

They shook on it.

"Now that that's over lets get to planning". That was Ken, apparently he was ready to be the resident adult. Lucky him.

Gisela stilled wanted to move.

Unfortunately she had too much sense to charge in without a plan. Either that or she was just to afraid to do that.

It wasn't as nice to look at it that way.

"How big is the town". She asked, trying to focus on doing something.

"Not to large", Aira said, "it has about two hundred people- most of them only live in one season and make their livings as loggers or hunters in the others so the population can be hard to pin down. It has a main street with houses branching off it. Around the town is about one hundred or so meters of cleared area before the forest- that will make a surprise attack hard".

"We could come in from above", Gisela offered, "people rarely remember to look up".

"True". Ken said with a smirk, when Gisela glanced at him he elaborated, "I can fly on my barriers, it's how we got here so fast" .

"We should probably stay in our groups", Kagura added, "learning to work with someone on the fly can be risky, we don't have time for mistake right now"

"Good point". Gisela really needed to stop thinking of him as the older one. Too bad she didn't want to ask him name now.

They bandied about a few other ideas but in the end the only plan they could come up with was… rough.

It would have to do. Gisela was tired of losing time. Allies were good but they were so slow and Gisela wanted to be there yesterday.

Or before that.

That would have been good as well.

She raised her cloud into the air, this time carrying all six of them.

Ken muttered something about his barriers being better- Gisela ignored him. Clouds were obviously suerpoor anyways.

It was a quick trip. If the others were cold than they would just have to deal with it. Gisela was making up for lost time in the best way she could.

"Do you see any look outs?". The town below- a collection of houses and small shops along a main road and branching out a bit, all below her like a doll's playland looked...normal.

Distressingly soon.

Except for the fact that there were no people out, save for the two that Ken pointed out in front of the biggest structure.

Moments after that Kagura pointed out a different group.

It was hard to see detail from so high up but Gisela was pretty sure that the thing the two men were dragging was a child.

Or at most a teen.

"Do we start". Gisela didn't want to watch this, didn't want to wait and watch pain.

Not at all.

But if it ruined the plan...

"Ken let's go", Aira commanded as she stood at the edge of the cloud, ready for battle.

"Right, good luck you guys. We will try to make this quiet".

Then they were off on the barrier, Gisela watched with bated breath as Aira sent two streaks of light down, the wind stealing the name of the attack.

They looked like shooting stars. _Please make sure that everyone comes back safe._

And extra wish never hurt, not physically.

"Time for us to move", Gisela called as their cloud shifted, drifting lower and lowered.

Suddenly it was yanked out of her control and the plummeted.

Down.

Down.

Down.

Luckily this was something she was used too.

For a second Gisea was back at the temple, leaping off the highest part because she knew she could catch herself.

Just as soon her cloud was lowering her to the ground, the image gone, replaced by the village.

It wasn't the same thing at all.

Gisela glanced around, heart rising in her throat. She couldn't see the others and she didn't know what had pulled her down.

 _Telekinesis._ Her cloud was still up there- she could feel it.

She just wasn't on it. _Did someone remember to look up?_

Then it hit her she was standing in the middle of a town after being attacked.

She needed to move. Fast.

 _Make for the center._ She told herself recalling what she had seen from the air. _I guess this is what they mean about plans._

"Kagura". It slipped out unbidden in her relief. There were the others. Or at least Kagura. "You're okay".

"We need to move".

"I think that will be a little harder than you intended, how bout you come with us", he paused for a moment, "little ladies".

Gisela looked at the intruder onto her reunion. He was tall, yes, and carrying a club, yes. The kind of man she would have been terrified of in her past life. His clothes were ragged and stained with something, probably alcohol, she thought dispassionately. Overall he just looked like any two bit thug.

The two men who were trying to laugh evilly behind him weren't any better. It was really quite surreal.

"Let us pass", Kagura demanded, her head held high like a queen.

"I can't do that. Now just be good girls and come with me, it will be-".

"What's the difference?".

Gisela could see motion, Kagura giving her a cue. She just needed to buy time. "What do you mean by that?". Poor man obviously didn't have the time for sequence breaks.

"I mean", Gisela made sure to speak clearly, focusing on each Fioran word more than she normally would, "why don't you three just stand aside and let us pass".

They burst out laughing. _Really overdoing it on the laughter there._ Gisela's fear had fled, leaving her somewhere calm and cool. She didn't need these men to like her.

She didn't have to worry about how they felt about her.

All she needed was to get out of her way.

They didn't know what hit them.

Gisela did.

Kagura was good like that.

All three of them were down in seconds.

Kagura and her were off moments after, just sparing the time to destroy their weapons with some quick gravity.

It was really quite convenient.

Even if they had to do it again to a near same group about two blocks later. At least that time someone tried to sneak up on them.

That showed some creativity at least.

"Do you know what happened to them?". Gisela knew Aira and Ken had made it down- she would have to trust them.

She just didn't know about the brothers. When they had been pulled down what had happened to them.

"I caught them in my fall. You pushed yourself away with your clouds and were a bit farther back. They went on ahead".

Gisela could hear the unspoken words. Kagura was agery, her rage kept under her iron control. _Did she know the leader?_ There had been hints like that.

There had been nothing like this in the story.

Of course this was during the time skip, why would it be.

This was reality.

Kagura walked a step ahead, leading the way. Or charging ahead, Gisela wasn't quite sure. Either way it was time.

She flung her hands out, opening the doors of the town hall in a dramatic push.

 _Once more unto the breach._

They were almost there.


	29. Chapter 29

And no one came. Oh well. I'll just throw my one person party :D

XXX

The hall was silent as they walked in.

Empty.

Gisela itched to move, fight, do something.

Her nerves were on a hair trigger.

This was real. It had been real before. Somehow it was realer now.

Then two more men appeared.

Gisela braced to attack summoningher clouds for one of the efficient bragarges,seeing Kagura do the same thing in the corner of her eye-

Then she saw the white flag. "What do you want to say". She demanded, _It would be so quick._

"The boss wants to talk to you two".

"Hey, what about us". One of the brother's demanded, Gisela was pretty sure it was the younger one.

"You two can wait here".

"But"

"A master can want to spend time with his student, right?". The man who had just walked down the stairs said jovial.

"Kiba". Kagura said, bitterness bleeding through her voice, "why are you doing this".

Oh. Gisela had read her wrong. It was confusion.

"I just embraced myself". The Vanish Brother's lifted and were sent back through the open doors in an elegant, smooth control of power. "And decided that I wanted more than to limit myself- to contain myself. I decided I wanted power, wanted strength". He leered. "I wanted it all. So I am going to have it. This town is the start of my great triumph, my great beginning".

 _I think I just heard my first monologue._ Part of Gisela wanted to giggle- they sounded just as melodramatic in real life as they had on the page.

Kagura unsheathed her sword. "Then I will fight you". All traces of the emotion that Gisela had heard was gone. This was Kagura at her blankest.

There was no hesitance in her tone. _Isn't he her mentor,_ Gisela thought as she watched them, nausea rolling in her belly. _Why is he doing that to her._ It just didn't make sense.

She summoned her clouds.

Gisela would not let Kagura fight alone.

"You wana fight us girlie?". One of the two men- the one holding the white flag offered. "We can't exactly let you interfere with them, sides, we need some fun too".

"What about the building?". Gisela didn't know where the hostages were- didn't know if they were safe or anything.

Kiba acknowledged her for the first time. "Do you best, we got a", he paused here, "friend to make sure this place doesn't come down easy".

 _That doesn't sound good._ Gisela needed to know, _sorry about your fight Kagura._ "What happened to the kids".

"Which kids, we have quite a few right now". He was enjoying this- Gisela could tell. She wanted to clench her fists but resisted, right now that would only slow her down.

"Where are they".

"Don't you want to tell me who". His voice was sacherine and sent shivers up Gisela's spine.

She couldn't tell him which ones, wouldn't risk them like that. "Did you hurt any of them".

"Only if they resisted, why? Got any friends with them? It would be a pity if you did I-".

Gisela wanted to charge. It was Kagura that did.

He pulsed her back as he drew his own sword. Kagura used her gravity to break out of his magic.

Then Gisela couldn't watch anymore.

One of the other two came hurtling towards her.

She crossed her arms to counter.

Too slow!

This time it was her who was sent flying back, not quite to the door, catching herself on a cloud.

The next hit came soon after, knocking the wind out of her.

This time she hit the flow.

A rune rose up, glimmering tauntingly.

There was no time to read it.

She rolled out of the next blow, lashing out with her foot to buy herself some space.

This was not good.

She needed space!

She couldn't get up.

Couldn't focus.

Something burned- not like being magicly exhausted, not like being broken. Something physical.

It burned, Gisela readied herself for the next impact, unsure if the liquid on her face was tears or blood.

No hit clang.

The was a clang like a frying pan, "we said we were gonna fight damn it". A familiar voice swore.

She forced herself up on aching limbs, her entire body screaming.

"Get back in the game mage". The other voice said.

Gisela wiped her face, not looking at what was on her hands. She didn't want to know.

"If you look at the heavens". A blur hit the one of the men, "-find earth".

That looked like it hurt. Funny how little sympathy Gisela had for that right now.

Then the surprise was over, the Vanish Brothers moved fast as they danced with the two men. Gisela stood behind them, feeling almost awkward. _I can't fight like this, I can't._

Something came by her, flying fast.

Gisela threw up her clouds to catch it.

It was Kagura. She pulled herself forward as soon as she got free, sword glittering in the light.

Kagura was fighting too.

They were moving to fast.

The two brothers reappeared, the men in the middle still standing as well.

Gisela didn't know what to do- this wasn't a battlefield she fought well on. _I hate feeling helpless._

"I see you two have improved too, unfortunately I do not think you have improved this way".

The cloth strips whipped out violently, both the bandages and the flag.

Gisela pulled back as soon as she saw.

Her face stung slightly.

She felt her already beating heart accelerate. They had been caught!

Gisela needed to do something. The bandages lashed out again as they called out, she couldn't hear what they said over the rushing in her ears. Both of them used them.

She couldn't fight them hand to hand.

She forced herself to widen her vision as she dogged around the bandages, _it's almost like dancing,_ the thought was gone as soon as it came.

They both paused for a moment. The Vanish Brothers were still tied. "Give up girl", he said girl like it was an insult and a curse, like it was something to be noted and hated, "you can't beat us".

They were right. Kagura was busy, the Brother were chained. She didn't know where Aira or Ken were.

It was just her.

And she was not enough.

She glanced around wildly, looking for something, anything that she could do. They were trying to taunt her but she tuned that out.

They couldn't say anything worse than she already knew.

There!

Gisela dove for the frying pan, creating a wall of clouds to block herself from their view as she grabbed it.

It took both her hands to lift. The wrapings were rough against her soft, _weak_ , hands.

 _Nowhere to go but through._ She pictured Aiko and Aki.

She had been so dumb to think she could save them.

She swung it through the air. It didn't hit through the clouds like she expected.

Instead the whole mess hit the wall.

Once.

Twice.

The wall shimmered with runic enchantments as she dropped the pan.

 _Please let this be enough,_ she prayed as she forced herself to stay standing even as she wanted to curl up and cry.

 _I did that._

The four were laying in a bludgeoned heap against the wall. The runes apparently capable of holding up to giant dubious magical frying pans.

She felt a hysterical giggle leave her throat.

Then another.

She bit her tongue after that and used the copper and pain that filled her mouth as a focus.

Kagura was still fighting. Kiba and her were locked in a dizzying series of blows. They clashed off eachother, the sound of metal shrieking through the air and making Gisela want to clap her hands over her ears as a new mrigain started, filling the room.

Then they broke apart. Staring each other down in silence.

Kagura's sword broke.

One could have heard a pin drop, and Gisela did hear a sword drop, as the blade fell apart.

"I see you don't only have a problem with your choice of companion".

Gisela wanted to be indginat- he did have a point. She was weak.

"Your blade is weak too. Relying to much on your magic now", he lectured, taunted. If one discounted the taunted it could have been teaching. It was sounding almost, almost sane for a moment. _Was this what he was like as a teacher? What had happened to him?_

"Then let's fight as two who have broken the rules", Kagura said, throwing away her broken sword. "Me for my brother. You for," Kagura trailed off, "you". She decided on. Apparently she couldn't think of a better reason for why he had turned.

Gisela couldn't either.

Kiba laughed. "Very well. A new kind of test for my favorite student".

He wasn't laughing when he was slammed into the ground the next moment. "Gravity beats telekinesis". She said as she stared at him. She then turned to Gisela. "We're done here".

It felt kind of floaty, sure her legs were like blocks of concrete but they didn't quite feel real. It was like right after she remembered, back when- _I need to focus._ She pulled herself back to the present. "What about if they wake up?". She didn't think she would get lucky with the pan and her weakness meant that they couldn't count on the Vanish Brothers and-

"They won't". A voice said from the entryway. It was Aira.

She looked a little bruised and a little battered, but overall she had come out of fighting who ever she had better then Gisela. Much better. She probably hadn't been useless in her fight.

Gisela wanted to fall over. She was so tired but she wasn't, bouncing from a high to a crash.

She was glad she didn't fall a moment later and two blurs stuck themselves to her legs. It had taken everything for her not to dodge out of the way or block them.

They were crying.

 _The twins. I didn't fail them._

Then a thought came through the relief. Gisela had no idea what to say. She stood there floundering as she patted their heads in an attempt at comfort. Her thoughts swum.

"How will you ensure that". Kagura asked.

That was good. It would be mean if Gisela ignored the twins to try and help sort things out. Besides, they seemed to want her for some reason, _even if I was so useless,_ she thought angrily at herself.

She needed to be better. Her magic was strong- yes. But physically. Physically she still pretty much sucked.

"I will", a bedraggled looking man said as they entered, held up by Ken. "I can just put sleep runes on them and keep them penned till the Rune Knights get here".

"I think the ring leaders need to go to the Wolves". Kagura said.

"I really think that"-

Gisela tuned out the talk. She didn't know enough about Fiore's laws in cases like this to help. She made a note to start learned.

 _Kids. Patting. Now._ Somewhere along the way she had ended up on her knees, holding each of the twins so they were crying on her shoulder as she ran her hands through their disheveled hair, trying to find the words to tell them it would be okay.

She tried to get up, everything burned as she picked them up.

 _How is nothing broken._ She had been slammed into the floor! _Worry latter be greatful now,_ she told herself.

Rune Mage, she needed to find out his name too, had started drawing his runes, or working them, Gisela wasn't sure what the term was, as Kagura came over.

"Let's talk later". Gisela asked. "We need to get them home".

"What about the Brother's. I need to work something out with them".

"Does this involve me?".

"Yes".

"Can it wait till the clean up is over. I can make sure they get home and then head back-"

"That will work. You can take them back now and come back". Kagura said briskly before glancing back at the remains of her sword.

Gisela almost protested, she didn't want to leave Kagura alone. But. But. She looked at the kids in her arms.

"You guys ready to go home".

"Home?" Aiko asked. Gisela didn't like the hint of longing in her voice. "We are going home?".

That settled it.

Gisela carried them back out- dawn had broken- part of her noticed distantly. "You guys ready for a flight".

They nodded slightly, in synch.

"Lets go". She created the cloud, jumping slightly so it was under her before raising it up. Up. Up.

"Do you guys wana get down?".

Aki was the one that hugged her tighter, only lifting one arm to include Aiko. "I'll take that as a no", Gisela said carefully, unsure of how to treat them.

They continued on in silence as Gisela kept an eye on the path before them. It would be a little bit of a trip back to their house. _I didn't save them._ Now that she wasn't in battle the images of how little she had managed to do haunted her.

She had needed to be rescued. Saved by the Vaish Brothers.

She hadn't helped Aki and Aiko. That had been Aira and Ken.

She hadn't been able to fight Kiba. That had been Kagura.

She hadn't done anything.

She bit her tongue slightly to stop the tears. She needed to get the twins home. If all she could be was a glorified carriage than she would be a glorified carriage.

Anything to not fail.

The path kept going. "You guys okay?". Gisela knew it could be cold up high and she didn't want them to freeze.

They didn't need her to fail them in anymore ways. She had already messed up enough. More than enough.

She was sure the liquid coming out of her eyes was tears now. She blinked them away, letting them be blown away by the wind as she flew- now was not the time for tears.

The bounce against the bubble jolted the three of them out of the odd liminal space that they had been it.

Well. The twins had gone in.

It was Gisela that had bounced.

Thankfully they landed safely.

The second Gisela lowered her cloud to the ground the third purpled haired blur came running.

"Look you guys", Gisela said, gently urging them to see.

They detached as soon as they saw their mom, running to her.

Gisela felt her lips curve into a smile as she watched Lana hug the twins, their father coming right after.

Soon the whole family was out, hugging and laughing and celebrating that the kids were home.

It was good to see that they had a place to belong.

A place where they were loved.

Gisela wanted to say that she would be back, to let them know the plan.

But they looked so happy.

And Gisela had work to do. She had told Kagura that she was going to come back so come back she would.

She was up on her cloud when Lana noticed her again. "Is Kagura okay?", the mother called out, worried.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure the twins were okay so I dropped them off. I'm going to help Kagura- we should be back soon".

Lana's features twisted again. "Thank you", she called, gratitude so very strong in her voice.

"I didn't do much". Gisela said, trying to keep back her bitter anger at just how much she had failed.

She didn't look back to hear Lana's response.

Gisela didn't want to.

 _Stupid._ She berated herself as she flew back, nothing to distract herself with but her thoughts. _You got cocky and thought that a person with some magic and a two weeks of combat training could do something._

 _Stupid._

 _Stupid._

Everything was just so loud in her head, reminders of all the times she had gotten cocky and hurt someone. Before and now.

It felt like she couldn't breathe.

The only relief was that her magic had been doing something with her bodies healing because she was aching much, much less already.

Nothing felt like it was on fire anymore.

Except that was a problem to because there was nothing to distract herself from her failure.

She couldn't meditate.

Couldn't focus on anything except those moments where all she could do was cry and be helpless.

Gisela didn't want to be helpless again.

She yanked her hand across her face, scraping off the ice crystals that her hot tears had formed as they cooled.

She was back in Daria Town.

It was time to get back to business.

There were people out and they pointed as Gisela landed. Nervously.

There was a lump in Gisela's throat that didn't want to move.

She didn't know what to say. _Don't worry, I know a mage hurt you all and tried to take over your town but I'm with the good guys and I won't hurt you- I promise._ It sounded stupid in her head. She didn't want to say it outlound.

These people would have learned not to trust an obvious mage by now, even if they learned nothing else from the night.

That was another one of Gisela's failures. She had quite a lot of them.

Thankfully she found Kagura before she had to talk to any of them. That was something to hold on to.

"Dropped them off", Gisela said- she even sounded wooden to herself.

"Aira and Ken are taking responsibility for getting them to justice. Some other Wolves caught up and are giving a hand".

Gisela couldn't help but ask, "was Kiba your teacher? It sounded like he was".

Kagura nodded.

Gisela waited.

The gravity mage thought for a moment longer as they walked, "he taught my swords before he left to wander Fiore. A little after I gained my magic", she paused again, "I was always glad he left before I got it. I thought he would be disappointed".

"Why didn't you ask him?", Gisela couldn't help but pry.

"You saw him. He made his choice when he tried to take the town, when he descended into badirtry", Kagura said that word like it was one of the foulest curses. "I do not want to bother with begging. Not with a bandit".

It took a moment for Gisela to realize what she was feeling was envy. Envy that Kagura could just let go like that.

Gisela sucked at letting go. She could change the topic. "What else is there for us to do?".

"Aira and Ken want to say goodbye. The mayor wants to thank us and", Kagura paused for a moment, "the Vanish Brothers want to talk to us".

"Does it have to do with your plan for earlier".

"Partly. I believe they have something else that they wanted to say to you as well".

Gisela took a breath, trying to find some sort of stability. "Let's do this".

The doors still looked broken as they walked into the hall. Gisela felt her pulse rise just being back in this room. She forced it down. She had already messed up enough for the night.

The Brothers were inside, looking like they were their own personal thunder cloud.

"I was told you wanted to talk to me?", Gisela said quietly, trying to break the tension.

"Thanks".

"What?". Gisela was pretty sure there was something wrong with her ears. Maybe she had gotten cloud stuck in them or something?

"I said thanks", the older one said harshly.

"Why".

"Don't rub it in. We've heard it all before, mages are better and stronger and it's not possible to be good without magic. You only got luck and that's why you helped", the younger one snapped.

"But you two saved me. Of course you can be strong without magic". That wasn't even in question- it was only when the two men had stopped fighting like fighters and started using magic that Gisela had been at all useful.

Other than that Gisela had been a total failure. She couldn't even land the cloud right.

This time she seemed to have shocked them. But only for a moment. After that they puffed up.

"I have an idea". Kagura said.

Gisela turned. That was an interesting segue. From the corner of her eye Gisela could see that the Brothers were interested as well.


	30. Chapter 30

"So what's the idea?". Gisela asked a moment before the Brothers chimed in with their own query.

"I was thinking that we could train with the Wolves".

The older brother almost seemed sad, "sorry, you know the rules. Mages can not be Wolves".

"I know", he seemed like he was going to speak again but Kagura kept going, not giving him the chance. "Gisela and I can come back. We will fight you as mages in order to give more practice. In return we will get more skill at fighting. Do you think the master might agree with that. If I recall correctly it has happened before".

"What do you think about this", the Younger Brother demanded. There was something testing in his tone.

Gisela felt the spot light above her making a lump in her throat. _I don't want to be useless next time._ "It sounds good to me. Like I said, you two were amazing earlier. I would love to be able to fight like that".

"We can't guarantee anything", the older brother said thoughtfully, "but the Master was disappointed when you left, he thought you had potential, and I believe your help with this", here he paused again, "issue will also help to sway him".

"You two are leaving imdeiatly, correct?". Kagura asked.

"Yes. We need to finish cleaning up with this".

"We will follow after then. We came up here on a contract and we need to finish with our employers. After that we will head up to the compound where we will talk to the master. I would appreciate it if you two spoke to him first. Is that acceptable".

This was not something that Gisela had expected. Her head was spinning. Was this canon? She felt like they were but she didn't remember all that much. Did this mean Kagua wouldn't join her guild. It was the end of X785- Gisela was pretty sure the seven years had just started but she just didn't know! She hated not knowing. Gisela forced down the bile that had been building up in her throat as she had zoned out. _It doesn't really matter- even if I am in Fiore I am not that involved with the plot. Kagura had like one big moment and that was it._

 _It will be okay._

If only she could really believe that.

Gisela forced herself back out of her head, thankfully she hadn't been zoned out for that long. They were still on subject.

That was good.

 _Should I say something?_ Gisela stood awkwardly on the edge of the conversation. Yes it was partly about her but these people knew Kagura, knew that Kagura was strong and fast and learning her magic far better than Gisela was learning to fight.

If the fight had been good for anything it had shown Gisela that.

Aira was there again, dragging two bodies behind her on a platform of pale golden light. "That's the last of them, now it's just making sure that they don't wake up. You guys going to stick around to deal with the Rune Knights. If you don't want to I get that. If we weren't the official mage guild in the area I wouldn't either".

"Aira", Ken said, the rebuke obvious in his voice.

Aira appeared unaffected. "It's true". She rolled her eyes for added effect.

Again Gisela was struck by just how different Aira was right now- and by how little Ken was doing.

Aira wasn't always afraid. Aira wasn't always weak and needing help. Aira was strong and brave and confident and prepared.

Gisela was Gisela.

She pushed down the unexpected jealousy, putting it into her box. Right now she had things to work out.

"We will stay with you". The older brother said.

Right after Kagura spoke, "we need to head back to the compound. We have a job to finish. We will see you two later".

"You two as well".

That was that. Gisela forced herself to ignore the way the townspeople were looking at her and Kagura as they lifted off the ground. There were too many memories.

It only hit her once she was in the air. "Damn it", Gisela swore before slapping her hand over her mouth.

"What?", Kagura said curiosity tinged with an odd bit of coldness.

"I forgot to ask their names. I keep thinking of them as older and younger brother or brother with a frying pan. If we are going to train with them that I", Gisela paused, looking for the right way to phrase it, "I don't think that it is a very good idea".

Kagura seemed to be at least a little amused by this. "The older one is Jun and the younger one is Daisuke".

"Thanks". They flew in silence for a moment. Gisela debated just letting to conversation die. But. But. but she was tired- flying like this wasn't hard but the adrenaline had left and now she was a bundle of nerves and shaking limbs.

She was tired and needed a distraction. "How long were you with the Southern Wolves". If they had said it earlier than Gisela didn't remember.

Kagura tilted her head up so Gisela couldn't see her eyes. "I found them was I was around eleven. I was not happy with where I was and when they gave me the chance I took it. My magic awakening was not part of the plan".

"I see". Gisela still didn't want the conversation to die. "What about your brother, is it okay to do this?".

"We need too. As we are we are not strong enough. I have gotten out the word and will ask people in the Wolves for help. I am not giving up".

Kagura sounded like she was just daring Gisela to say she was. To say anything about her relationship with her brother. "I know you aren't. We do need to be strong to find him".

It was funny, like watching a bird smooth it's ruffled feathers Gisela watched Kagura calm down.

There were other questions that Gisela had for her friend, even so Gisela was pretty sure that this was not the time for them.

She had probed enough as it was.

This time she let the silence linger, quietly landing them in front of the now open compound.

It was funny. Now that she was out of everything she just felt so shaking.

It was dawn. She should be getting up and helping out. Gisela knew that.

She blinked, trying to force the sleep from her eyes as Lana came up to them. Gisela glanced around. She couldn't see Aki or Aiko.

She hoped they were okay.

Even if they probably weren't.

Gisela didn't even know what had happened to them. What Aira had done or not done or where they had been kept or anything.

The world outside her head was strangely muted. It was like being in a fishbowl. Or a mermaid bowl. Did mermaids fail to swim ever. It was lucky Gisela wasn't a mermaid- she would have failed.

Gisela forced herself to pay attention to Lana. She was a nice mom. Aki and Aiko were lucky.

 _Do I have to talk?_ She didn't want to. She had done all that she could do. Even if it was not enough. Even if it was never enough. Now it was time to sleep. It was getting brighter. They had been out all night.

She really should do something.

It was morning.

Gisela was tired.

Sleep.

Thankfully it appeared Kagura was of the same mind. Gisela was pretty sure that Kagura was trying to be polite but Gisela could see the cracks, _like lines except more all shattered and stuff_ , Gisela forced herself back on top.

They were led back to the room that they had been in before.

Had they really been in this room so short ago? It felt like it had been eons.

She hadn't made the bed. Somehow this stuck out in her mind as she attempted to wrestle the sheets into some sort of order.

Distantly she noticed that her chition was streaked with dirt, grim and, some spots that looked like blood.

She had been bleeding.

That was nice.

Or not nice.

 _Words are funny._ Gisela thought blurily as she curled up in her bed. The covers were tangled but warm and it worked.

Beds didn't have to be perfect all the time, they were lucky like that. An imperfect bed was a good bed so long as it was the right temperature.

 _I need to do something about my clothes._ They were hard to move in and kept getting torn up. Gisela could poke a finger through a bunch of the new rips.

She pictured herself in Kagura's clothes, using Kagura's sword.

She remembered the sound the sword had made as it broke.

 _What would Kagura do with her sword?_ Gisela hoped Kagura wasn't too upset. She had won that fight, she hadn't failed at all.

Gisela curled up feeling like she should do something about her clothes but just to tired. She had barely managed to take off her boots.

Then she was out like a light. Gisela didn't dream.

Her face felt sticky as she raised her hand to wipe it. She could feel the crust as she brushed it off her face and she forced herself out of be.

It was still bright out. _How long did I sleep for?_ Gisela thought, still muzzy from sleep. If it was bright when she went to sleep and bright when she got up how many days had she lost.

Was she late?

Had Kagura left her behind.

Heart racing she forced herself out of bed, ignoring the protesting of her aching legs. She didn't have time for that.

It was easy, way to easy to get turned around. Gisela forced herself to slow down and listen, to try and find where the people were.

She could find someone and ask them and catch up if Kagura had already left and make sure that she was not being a burden on the family because she had just passed out and who knew how long she had been asleep for and-

And she was in the eating room.

For a second she felt another pain. Overlaid over this rooms wooden benches and tables was the table at the Raimu's the table that-

She forced that thought into the box.

"Morning", a voice said. It was so dry and scratchy that Gisela had trouble believing it was hers.

"Morning". Gisela felt her heart settle a little. It was Kagura. She hadn't left without Gisela.

That was something.

"How long was I out for?", Gisela asked as she walked over- legs still shaky now that the adrenaline was leaving again.

It was like she was just starting to learn magic again. Just a little less headachy.

"Around twenty four hours".

"Thanks".

Her belly made a noise Gisela would have associated with cartoons from before. Gisela could feel her cheeks reddening- an impressive feat considering.

"Eiko should still be cooking", Kagura said and gestured to her empty plate. "It is a little early to be up for people who weren't sleeping for the entire yesterday".

It took Gisela a moment to sort through that phrasing. She nodded as she got back up. Food would be good.

Her legs complained. So did her arms. Gisela ignored them, her stomach was more pressing. It was like some sort of black hole had opened up inside of her.

Gisela hovered outside the door for a moment. She was hungry- she just didn't want to bother Eiko.

Her stomach growled again.

That made up her mind.

Gisela knocked.

The door swung open. "Who is it?", Eiko called out.

Gisela ignored the feeling of pride that came with the fact that she had recognized Eiko's voice. It was nice when she could match names and voices right.

"Gisela", she hesitated for a moment before barreling on, "I was wondering if you had anything I could eat. No meat would be nice but I don't want to be a bother and I understand if you don't have anything I can just make something for myself if you-"

Eiko cut her off. "I'm cooking. Pancakes good with you? We have nice syrup up here".

The second she started eating it was like she couldn't stop. Her awareness narrowed down to the pancakes on her plate and her fork moved up and down as fast as possible.

Every now and then she would drain the glass of water that someone had left next to her but other than that it was eat, eat, eat.

Finally she was free of the thrawl that the food had cast over her.

Gisela looked to the side.

That was… a lot of plates.

At least five.

And the one that she had just cleared.

Opps.

"That was a lot of pancakes", Aiko observed.

Gisela banged her knees on the table, when had Aiko come in? "They were very good?", Gisela offered, she didn't actually remember how they tasted.

Just that she was hungry and wanted food.

A lot.

"Eiko is a good cook", Aki said as she walked in. Gisela glanced at her, there were circles under her eyes. When Gisela glanced back at Aiko she saw circles there as well.

Her heart twisted painfully.

No one had escaped that unscathed. She hoped their parents knew what to do- Gisela had no idea.

"True". Kagura was sitting elegantly, cutting into her pancakes with a dark wooden knife. Gisela felt a pang of jealousy mixed with embarrassment. Kagura hadn't embarrassed herself by completely losing it oo food.

"I'm glad you like our cooking", Lana said as she entered with Eiko.

Eiko put the plate of pancakes down as glanced at Gisela.

Gisela very carefully put her hands beneath the table. _Be non threatening,_ she reminded herself.

The rest of breakfast was nice but awkward. Gisela wanted to talk to Aki and Aiko- to make sure that they were okay.

That Gisela hadn't failed.

Even so she didn't know what to say. Didn't know what they were talking about- not really. Not the Grand Magic Games, thought that did spark a memory.

Another thing to think about.

Finally it was over. "Do you two want to speak to me in the office?", Lana offered. "We do need to work out payment".

"You guys are leaving". Gisela was impressed. Aki and Aiko had said that at the same time in nearly the same voice.

They were good.

"Soon". Kagura said shortly, sharp as her blade before it broke.

Gisela held back a wince as Aiko started crying. Aki just glared.

 _Even I know not to do that._ Glancing around Gisela could see the adults joining in with Aki's glare.

 _Time for damage control._

Gisela pushed dow her nervousness about spending time with them after she had failed so badly.

"Do you guys want to", Gisela stumbled over her words not sure what to say, "hang out a bit. I know Kagura can talk to Lana for me".

Aiko brightened like the sun coming out from between the clouds.

"Sure".

Her hand was thus grabbed and she barely had time for a backward glance as Aiko pulled her out.

Gisela was pretty sure Aki was still glaring at Kagura- at least until she bumped into the door frame.

Then she was looking forward.

And rubbing her forehead. _Poor Aki._

"May I ask where we are going?". _That is a safe enough question, right?_

"Our room", Aiko said brightly as they headed down the hallways, branching off once or twice.

Gisela was pretty sure she could find the exit, _if not there is always the windows._ She mused.

The twins room was, nice. It had two beds- neither bunked but both built into the walls with dresses beneath and ladders down. When Gisela asked she found out that Laki, who was a mage, had put them in.

"She wanted to make them spiky but we said that would be silly. Why would you want a spiky bed?", Aiko said as she rolled her eyes.

It was an impressive eye roll for someone so young. "Point". Even the idea of sleeping on a bed of spikes sent pain shooting up Gisela's spine. _Why would anyone think that was a good idea._

"So is there anything you want to talk about?", Gisela asked as she sat on the floor, avoiding the knobs on one of the dressers.

The two of them looked at each other.

The room felt darker.

"Why didn't we get magic. We were scared and".

Aki stumbled and Aiko picked up where she left off, "and we couldn't move and everyone was screaming and we wanted to go home and we couldn't find Hideki or his boyfriend and we were trapped and-"

Suddenly Gisela once again found her arms full of crying child. She rocked them, singing gently, a Caelum lullaby.

She didn't know any in Fiorean.

The sentiment seemed to get across as she sang, through soon she ran out of songs, it wasn't like she had ever had much call to sing lullabies before after all and started trying to comfort. To say that it was not their fault that their magic hadn't come and that they were brave and strong and would be okay.

Gisela hoped the last one wasn't a lie.

No one was ever really okay in the end.

Not really.

They were strong- Gisela was pretty sure of that. They had each other as well.

Slowly the tears stopped.

They still stayed settled in her lap. Part of Gisela noticed that her chition was even more of a mess now.

She would have to deal with that sometime.

The rest was focusing on the twins. "Have you talked about this with your parents?", Gisela asked, trying to keep her voice gentle. Even if Gisela had messed everything up with them in this life it didn't mean that everyone had.

Aki and Aiko had good parents. Gisela was pretty sure of that.

"A little".

"It's hard".

"You should, they will know how to help".

"Will they understand", Aiko asked plaintively.

"You are planning on leaving". Aki added.

"I think they will- there are runes so this can't be the first time that something like this has happened". Gisela paused for a moment, thinking if there was anyone else that they could talk to, "you should also see if you can talk to Aira".

"Aira?".

"She was the girl with the light magic".

"She kicked those guards butts", Aiko said brightly.

"And said some words that we can't say". Aki added, something devious in voice.

"I'm leaving but this doesn't have to be good bye. We can see each other again". Gisela offered, trying to be comforting.

"When".

"Well", Gisela trailed off. The twins eyes grew accusing. "I don't know how long I will be with the Wolves but I am not joining them", there was no way that Kagura was going to make that the plan, "but after that we are looking for Kagura's brother". Their faces grew even more disappointed. "If I ever join a guild than you two can join it too".

"Promise". Aki asked. Aiko echoing.

"I do. Even if you don't have your magic yet, which I doubt", hopefully Lana and Lucas would forgive her for encouraging their kids to become mages, "I will teach you them".

"Pinky promise". Aiko demanded, sliding off Gisela lap.

Gisela promised.

Somehow that cheered them up. The rest of the conversation was a little more cheerful. It was rough around the edges, yes, but it was better.

It was like lancing a wound so that it could heal, at least Gisela hoped that that was a good analogy.

Finally there was a knock at the door; "we are done", Gisela heard Kagura called.

"Lets go?", she asked. Her joints ached as she got up, _shush,_ Gisela thought at them. She had meditated in much worse positions.

Much worse.

The financials were pretty much what she expected. The agreed upon pay plus a little more for the fight.

 _Should I?_ Gisela looked at the holey thing she was wearing. "Does our route go through Daria town?", she asked Kagura. Gisela needed to pick up new clothes.

"No". Kagura said before softening, "maybe you could ask to see if they have any cast offs?"

"Good idea".

Luckily Lana was still nearby and willing to listen to Gisela's awkward question, waving off the payment that Gisela offered.

She slipped into the bathroom to change, the clothes were sturdy if a bit odd. They actually reminded her of the school girl uniforms in anime before.

It was odd wearing pants again. Odd but good.

There was still a prickle when she looked at herself in the mirror. It was just harder to tell why now.

Gisela fingered a bit of her hair, looking at the way it moved in the light.

 _Should I cut it?_ Gisea knew she was going to be fighting a lot soon. She remembered how much she loved her short hair before, how much it had felt like freedom.

 _I can't._ She didn't have scissors. Besides- she hadn't seen any girls with cropped hair since she got to Fiore and she didn't want to stand out.

Still, in pants and a tunic she looked different.

That done she folded up the other, similar even if they were not the same, outfits and headed out.

She didn't look much like the girl who had left Caelum.

It was funny how much that hurt.

To distract herself she threw her focus into packing.

"I promised", she told the twins, hugging each one separately before being pulled into a surprise hug from Lana.

Kagura was standing back.

And them it was time to go.

It was odd, knowing that she could go back somewhere and be welcomed.

Odd. But nice.


	31. Chapter 31

Going on Hiatus for two or three weeks. Finals and final mid terms suck

XXX

It hits Gisela, not literally, thankfully, that she had accomplished a joke dream that she had from Before.

In fact, it had been on her bucket list, the list that she had never gotten to complete.

The list she had had before she died.

Even if she had just achieved it now.

She was pretty sure a bucket list was for before one died, not after.

The knowledge sends an old sort of melancholy pain through her.

 _I got to hit someone with a frying pan._

Looking back still hurts, it's still pain and fear and terror and failure.

But.

But.

Before she hadn't been able to think of one good thing, not one good thing at all. Aiko and Aki were safe but that was Aira's doing. Aira who was brave and strong and a good mage. Yes, they had beaten Kiba but that had been Kagura who had broken her sword.

It was still there in her shealth. Kagura hadn't drawn it since. She wasn't sure when Kagura had gotten the pieces, maybe when Gisela had been playing the transportation card, but they we there.

She had just noticed that.

Gisela, Gisela had just gotten beaten up and needed to be rescued. The only reason that she ever won was because she was underestimated, _just like the Jiggle Butt Gang._

That thought was not a welcome one either.

But.

She had joked about it Before. Joked as she held a pan and planed to find a foam one- she hadn't wanted to actually hurt anyone then.

Just wanted to see their face as she imitated so many anime characters and hit someone with a frying pan.

 _Well, I am in an anime. Guess I finally fit._

That thought to almost sent Gisela into a gale of laughter.

Gisela held back, she didn't want Kagura to ask her, there was no way that she could explain her realisation without sounding totally out of it.

They keep walking, Kagura leading the way as sure as ever.

It was different walking on their own. There was no noise of the carriage, no children running around, wanting to ask Gisela questions about magic.

It was just Gisela, Kagura and the trail before them.

And snow.

The snow and evergreens were a thing too. When they had first started traveling up this way the trees, non evergreens at least, had had a few brown leaves on them.

Now the snow had come. "Are you cold?", Gisela found herself asking. Her magic and the light jacket she was wearing was enough for her but gravity didn't have any interaction with temperature.

"I'm fine".

"Are you sure?". They were wearing similar weights of jacket. There was no way that Kagura was warm enough.

"I'm fine".

"I'm pretty sure that there is a warm coat in the bag they gave us". Gisela had always wanted an extendable haversack like in dungeons and dragons. Now they had one. _This really is the world of my bucket list._

"I said, I'm fine", Kagura snapped.

"Sorry", Gisela heard herself whisper, almost inaudible.

She didn't say anything else until they stopped for the night. The knot in her throat had come back.

The fire was the only noise as they sat. Really, it was lucky that they even had a fire, it was one of Kagura's things. It burned based on magic so it couldn't really be used by non mages. They did have magic so it was great. As long as one of them was feeding a little magic to the cord the fire would burn.

Much better than looking for wood in such a wet environment.

Having a fire was nice. The cold might not bother Gisela all that much but that didn't mean that she could not enjoy being warm every now and then.

They ate quietly as well, soup was easy enough to make from the packets and they had water from a stream.

Before Gisela might have balked at using stream water. She had had way too many lectures on why it was bad- had seen to many gross things floating in the water to actually want to drink it.

The rules were different in this world.

So very different.

The awkward tension continued through the dinner and into the night.

"No point in having a guard. Not enough of us, we would be too tired tomorrow".

Gisela slept fitfully, waking up randomly.

It was that which saved them.

The hot breath on her face was the only warning. Gisela lashed out with her clouds, trying to get away from the giant maw above her.

She rolled, the sleeping back trapping her legs.

"Kagura".

It was all she had time for as the beast shook of the cloud in front of her.

Gisela retaliated with another wall, blocking it's progrese.

It had just made it out as she crouched. It's eyes glowing as it made to run at her.

Gisela braced to dodge.

 _Gravity!_ It wasn't moving. In the faint light of the moon Gisela could just make out Kagura, focusing intently on the monster.

"I can not hold it for long", Kagura called out. Part of Gisela wanted to ask how she was so calm.

Luckily she was good at pushing things down. "Then let's fly". Gisela grabbed their bags as fast as she could, sending them straight onto a summoned cloud.

Just as the beast broke free they were in the air, it swiped at them, missing barely.

It's roar shock the trees, echoing after them as they made it into the sky.

"What was that", Gisela whispered after they got out of range. Ears still smarting from the noise and shivering slightly from the snow that had gotten ground into her close before melting, leaving a nice layer of water.

"A lizardman". Kagura said, "it is out late for one of its kind. We are having a mild winter this year, so likely it is not hibernating as deep as it normally would. Beasts like that would not turn down prey. Even if they hunt during the day".

The fear was still running through Gisela's veins. "So we were doubly unlucky", Gisela couldn't help but say dryly, fear making her bold, "because it was a winter night. Joy".

"True", Kagura said with a slight smirk. Still Gisela could see that she was ever so slightly pale. It was nice not to be the only one freaked out.

Still. Gisela really did not want to land. Even from up hear the forest made her uncomfortable now. She had always liked the woods Before.

"We shouldn't land the cloud". She could still feel it's hot breath on her face.

Still see the teeth glinting in the moonlight, ready to rip and tear.

 _I don't think I will ever sleep well outside again._ Gisela thought almost hysterical. She understood why exactly the Ollieta's had their barrier.

Gisela would too if that was what lived around her.

"Magic beasts can frequently sense mages, they absob magic as well but any source is a good supplement. We should keep going for a bit".

"Where to?". _Away would be nice. Far away._

Kagura carefully walked to the edge of the cloud. _It would have been easier just the crawl._ Then again, Gisela had trouble picturing Kagura crawling anywhere. "This way. We should walk when we get closer, flying could appear hostile, but it will be a bit".

The one interesting thing turned out to be Gisela getting out of her wet clothes, a partition of clouds served for modesty- Kagura's more than hers, growing up in a dorm had done wonders for killing that.

Her next set of clothes was very similar to her first. _They were free,_ Gisela thought wryly. It wasn't like she planned on being that trope.

Kagura eventually told her to land on a patch that looked rather similar to most other patches of forest.

She descended carefully, keeping an eye out through the scrubby foliage for anything with teeth. Or claws. Or anything that thought human might be a good thing to have on the menu.

It was a little lighter now, the first signs of false dawn were arcing across the sky, making it a little easier to see.

Shadows danced across the ground, making Gisela want to flinch as shifted, each on a new monster about to jump out, just waiting to attack them. To rip and tear and feast.

Gisela had always hated horror movies.

The tiredness hit her just as her feet hit the solidness of the ground and she wobbled.

"Too much magic?". Gisela could hear a little concern in Kagura's voice. That was nice. People caring felt nice. Lana had been nice too. _I don't want to hold her back through… she is being so nice._

"I'm okay". The fact that she was rubbing her eyes was a contrast to that. She blinked muzzily as she stared at a pine needle. Were trees aways so interesting?

"Take a few hours sleep. I will keep watch".

Gisela wanted to argue but her legs felt like loose springs, all wibbly and wobbly, and wherever they were going she wanted to make a good impression.

She did need the help with fighting afterall.

It didn't take to much power for a two person cloud but it was still exhausting.

"Sleep".

"Alright", Gisela said as she leaned against the tree. The rough bark was a nice break from the softness of her clouds.

A different sort of realness.

Also she didn't want to get back into a sleeping bag. The helplessness as all she could do was roll was still echoing through her.

It didn't seem so comfortable anymore.

Waking up the next time was much more peaceful. It was still cold out, and in the light she could see all the dirt that had collected on her clothes but really- it was better than a lizard monster deciding that she was a tasty snack.

Looking over at Kagura Gisela blinked. She was wearing a coat. "It's warm", Kagura muttered when she noticed Gisela staring. _Was that a bit of pink on her cheeks?_ Gisela didn't ask, even if the sword was broken Kagura was the opposite of helpless.

"I'm glad. Time to move out now?". She was a little sore from resting but much less tired than she was.

"Yes".

"How many more days".

"I think by the end of today if we keep up a good pace".

"Okay".

They walked along in silence. Yet again Gisela found it far harder to be relaxed as they walked. It was nice not to be trapped in memories of all of her failures and useless moments. All of the times that she had been wrong and messed up and let people down and been not good enough.

It was still tiring to jump at a gust of wind. _It's not paranoia if it's out to get you._ Gisela reminded herself.

When she thought of those teeth it was easy to believe that it was in fact, out to get her.

That was its own sort of comfort.

"You okay?". Gisela wasn't quite sure why she was asking, there was something about the way Kagura was walking- something about the atmosphere that wasn't called by the forest.

She had almost given up when she heard something.

"Should I really be taking a break from this?". It was so soft Gisela wasn't sure if she heard it, but yet she had.

 _In for a penny, in for a pound._ "I think it's the best thing we can do". She wasn't sure if she should answer, yet she wanted to.

Wanted to say something for once.

"But what if I miss him. What if I miss Simon. He's my brother, my family, I have to find him". This time Gisela could hear Kagura well and clear, with more emotion than she had ever heard from the cold girl.

"We will. The way we are through we are not strong enough. The Rune Knights only started to listen when we helped them and it's like that"

Gisela could hear Kagura's focused inhale. It was like her own meditation. "I know. I just want to find him. It has been so long. If we stop looking then".

Gisela grasped wildly for anything that she could say. They needed this training, needed this time. At least, Gisela did. "We can leave when we are training, right?".

"Yes. We will likely do jobs like the Vaish Brothers do". Kagura said, formal again.

"And if we leave word out then he might be able to find us. That could happen too". Another thought occured to Gisela, _it's worth a shot,_ she reasoned. Kagura seemed in the mood to answer questions. "How did you end up with the Wolves?". At the looked on Kagura's face Gisela started to back track, "you don't have to tell me if-".

"I didn't fit at the orphanage. I was always out looking, trying to find my brother. I wanted to explore, to be strong. I wanted the sword. They didn't think a girl should use a sword, or that I even had a brother anymore. They said that they would be my new family, that they could find me a new family. One day I was in town and I saw a Wolf using one, he asked me if I wanted to try. I left the next day".

"Who was that? Are we going to meet him?". Gisela felt her fists clench. She didn't want Kagura's mentor to hate her.

There was something bitter in Kagura's smile. "You already have".

"Kiba!", Gisela couldn't help but blurt out. "Why did you fight him them".

"Because he betrayed his promises. If he had ever seen who he would become, he would have stuck himself down. I did what I had to do. He was the one who betrayed me. He was the one who fell". The intensity in Kagura's voice sent shivers down Gisela back.

She felt bitter envy bubble up at Kagura's anger, unwillingly she thought of the temple. It was her who had messed up. Gisela who had failed.

It was her fault that the hurricane had hit without enough warning, her her that couldn't compensate from the mirrors and-

She pushed down those thoughts as well, she didn't have time for them either. Instead she tried to remember the story, did this even make sense?

Gisela couldn't remember anything like at in the manga. Yes, Saber Tooth was intense but nothing like the look on Kagura's face. "I know".

"I hate oath breakers". It was almost an apology for snapping like that, Gisela had a feeling that Kagura was too proud for anything more.

She was beginning to see where that came from.

They kept walked. Really, they seemed to be doing a lot of that.

"We are close", Kagura said.

Gisela looked around, trying to see anything other than the trees, they had left the path about and hour ago and were now in straight woodlands. Kagura knew were they were through so Gisela had let herself listen, thankfully there were no more lizardmen.

Gisela could go her entire life without seeing a lizardman and be happy.

That was true before last night and it was even more true after last night.

"There it is", Kagura said, pointing to a spot ahead in the forest.

If Gisela squinted than she could just make out a wooden wall and a blank space. She felt her heart start to race.

Then it was time. "Who goes there", a voice called down from above.

"It's Kagura and my guest. We have a request for the master".

"Does the Master know you are coming?". The tone of the voice had changed. Gisela couldn't tell if it was softer or harder then before.

 _What terms did Kagura leave the Wolves on?_ She just was not sure. She felt her fists start to clench and forced them not too, Gisela didn't want to leave any impression like that.

"The Vanish Brothers should have said so, we met them when taking care of a group at Daria Town".

There was silence. Gisela tried to remain still as Kagura remained steady, both of them staring at the wall.

"The Master will see you", the strong voice called down as part of the wall popped open. _Hidden door,_ Gisela thought, wanting to inspect the mechasimens. Hidden doors were cool.

"Lets go". Now they were through the wall Gisela could see who opened it. The women was dressed for combat, save for the hair worn in a long braid like a taunt down her back.

Maybe that was ready for combat as well.

Something told Gisela that anyone who grabbed that would have an unfortunate surprise. Even Gisela could see that this women moved like a fighter.

Gisela couldn't help but glance around as they followed the wolf.

She saw a couple people about, Gisela tried not to shrink back from them.

This was not a village, there were not enough individual houses for that.

Instead there were several long structures, _communal living._

And the building they were entering.

It looked like a hunters lodge might have in her past life, long tables stretched out. In the front was an almost throne like chair lined with some sort of fur.

It didn't quite look like any type of fur Gisela knew.

They passed the chair, going instead to a side door.

Gisela hung back behind Kagura as their guide knocked.

"Come in", a commanding voice called.

"Master", Kagura and their guide said, bowing.

Gisela rushed to mimic, awkwardly trying to match the angle.

Then they started to rise.

 _Strong._ The master had eye catching hair that had been braided into a crown, with the rest of the hair worn lose. Her eyes were steady but unreadable, the bright, spring green should have clashed with the purple of her hair and the brown of her skin but somehow, somehow it worked.

That was not to mention her clothes. They were black, that made sense, black was the color of authority. It was closest to Qoasisis dark.

"Introduce yourself". She commanded.

"Gisela", she barked as fast as possible.

"No last name".

Gisela hesitated. "No".

"Right. I am Gin Bruno, master of the Southern Wolves. And I know you Kagura. Maya, you may leave".

Maya left without a word.

"Right, I hear from the Vanish Brothers you wish to train with us. Convince me, why should I allow mages to train here where the point is strength".

Kagura stepped up. "Because magic is here and magic too is strong in it's own way. By training with us we will both be stronger and more prepared to fight".

"What proof do you have".

"We worked with the Brothers in order to protect Daria Town. It was only with my magic that we could win. While magic might not be needed to fight against magic, experience is".

"You will treat them with respect".

Gisela waited for Kagura to respond. The piercing green eyes focused on her. "Of course I will", Gisela affiad, surprised that was even a question. _Is there something about how I look, I'm not trying to be disrespectful_

The Guildmaster sighed. "We will give this a try. You will not take our symbol, nor will you bear our name but you may train beside us for a time and if an agreement can be reached at the moment, go together on missions. Those are the terms that I can offer. Is that understood".

"Yes", Kagura said, Gisela echoing a few moments after.

 _Let's do this._ Gisela thought, bracing herself against the nervousness.

It was time to train.


	32. Chapter 32

Am BACK

XXX

 _Time to suffer would probably be a better way to put it._ Gisela couldn't help but think a week after making the deal.

She could see the clouds drifting in the winter blue sky as she stared up, her back aching from it's nth impact with the ground. She couldn't help but think longingly of the thick, fluffy snow which had been falling.

Just once she would like to be hurled into soft, cushy snow instead of onto the freezing, dusty ground of the training field.

They would both be cold but at least the snow would be soft.

"You gonna get up", came the harsh voice. _If only I could punch her._ Even as she thought that Gisela knew it was an impossibility. Trying to punch Maya was how she had ended up on her back in the first place.

Insanity was trying the same thing again and again and expecting a different result.

 _I could just lie here,_ Gisela thought wistfully. Even so she could see Kagura from the corner of her eye, working with a practice sword.

She forced herself back up, her thighs and ankles adding to the symphony of pain that she was experiencing.

Not to mention how much her back ached. That was something to think about as well.

"That's better". Gisela didn't even bother to look at Maya's face, she knew exactly what type of self satisfied expression the other girl was wearing and didn't have any particular desire to see it again.

Instead she simply returned to the ready stance, ready for the next bout.

The suffering resumed.

XXX

The first time through the obstacle course was fun. That was probably because instead of running it like everyone else had Gisela had just flown over it.

She had been rather proud of her choice. She had been able to finish it first after all.

Maya had not been impressed.

Nor had Kagura, whose normally pristine clothes had been covered in a slush of mud, ice and snow.

Doing it three times to make up for using her magic the first time was somewhat less fun.

 _Really through,_ Gisela thought gumpily as she attempted to not fall off the balance beam, _they should have said no magic first._

After the spinning beam of doom were the monkey bars over the mudpit. Her hands stung as she swung from beam to beam.

Her magic itched beneath her skin, not letting her forget how easy it would be to call on it. To fly again.

She forced it down.

And promptly fell into the freezing mud.

Climbing out of said freezing mud was fun too. Really the only good thing about the obstacle course was that it kept her moving for long enough that didn't have time to feel cold.

Even so, by the time she reached the pull wall at the end of most her skin was numb.

Still, the feeling of finishing the course was fun, and the calluses that had been forming on her hands were satisfying.

Much better than the blisters that had been there before.

XXX

She felt numb as she watched everyone else celebrate- including Kagura getting a little tipsy and dancing with Maya.

That had been interesting to see the start of.

And would be interesting to see how they interacted later. They definitely had known each other before Kagura had left.

That train of thought faded out, replaced by what Gisela did not want to think about.

It was the day of renewal. It was Ubphine's days. Time to remember the gifts of the water and ask for steadiness into the next year.

She had almost forgotten.

She had barely noticed, caught up in training and practicing and helping out where she was needed.

Gisela had noticed now.

She couldn't help but overlay the racus celebrations going on with the wolves with the temple ands it's winter celebrations.

Couldn't help but think of Cadra carefully copying out the scriptures onto pamphlets and tickets and whatever else needed to be done, using her gift to help and not just to cheat on her tests for once.

Of Iya's careful dancing the way that her lights followed her as she swirled, making shimmering trails in the air. The way that the older girl had warmed up to her somewhat.

Couldn't help but think of her tower on the temple, of watching the weather to help with the preparations. Of watching the ships come in, so many trying to make it home in time for the celebration.

There were no presents, not like the random mish mash of gifts that had been handed out, something that Gisela had forgotten to do because they didn't give gifts like that at the temple but it was a celebration nonetheless.

And here that didn't matter to anyone else.

Gisela missed it.

Gisela blinked, her eyes seeing a shape in front of her but mind miles away. It took her a few moments to realize that it was the Guildmasters. "Master". She said abruptly, hoping that the master didn't think that Gisela had been ignoring her on purpose.

"Not dancing Gisela?".

"Not much of a dancer". Not this type of dance at least, not like the dances that she had practiced before.

The careful, elegant, scripted dances that they had rehearsed and rehearsed. All of them moving to the same rhythm.

"You should give it a try". Gisela could hear the steel in the Guildmaster's voice. _Ask her why she isn't dancing._ She squished that question down, pushing herself off her bench and out of her corner.

Into the crowd.

The music was hot and face here, as people formed circles. Gisela ducked and weaved untill she could slide into next to Kagura.

Just as she joined Maya swirled into the center, moving in what Gisela was pretty sure was a modified kata.

Even so it was graceful.

Another wolf took it as a challenge- Gisela had seen this one around but didn't know their name. They flipped and swirled around each other, coming close but never quite touching as the moved to the rhythm.

Gisela itchted to try it.

The music shifted, the drum beats fading out as a high, flute like sound started a new melody. Just as they had joined the circle Maya and her friend moved back to the rim.

Somehow Gisela found herself in the center, all of the eyes on her as she scanned their faces, trying to figure out what to do.

Gisela saw the Guildmaster wink at her from the corner of her eye.

The music grew louder, the melody pounding in her head. It sounded like something from Before.

Everyone was looking at her, expecting Gisela to move somehow.

For the first time months, Gisela danced.

XXX

Fighting with magic was satisfying. Gisela soon learned. Most of the time she stuck to her fists and tried and tried and bore the scorn of being bad. Of always, always failing, losing.

Sure everyone was nice to her and all but it was hard, always losing and messing up. She was so far behind everyone else it wasn't funny.

But when it was time for the Wolves to fight against magic, when it was time for them to see what a mage could do.

Those were the good times for Gisela.

Then she could summon her clouds instead of pushing them down.

Then she could really do her best.

It was hard not to help the satisfaction that came from learning how to change the properties of her clouds, not just hard and soft but to make them slow and sticky so moving through them was like moving through molasses.

That was nice.

It was nice to figure out how to use her clouds to shield herself, buffers against blows that would normally bruise and break.

It was nice to have a chance to earn her keep. That was something that her magic gave her.

In those moments when she was fighting with her magic, Gisela almost felt like she belonged.

XXX

"Gisela".

"Kagura?", Gisela asked as she looked up from her food.

"You up to go out on a mission?".

"What type".

"The Guild Master wants people to help clear out a hamlet that has a problem with weretigers".

"Weretigers".

"Weretigers".

Kagura was sometimes kind of bad at the whole deadpan asking for explanations thing. "Is this like a drive them away kind of mission?". First it had been lizzardmen, then it was weretigers. Why couldn't it be too cold for those as well?

"Kill is preferable. They might look humanoid but they are just magical beast".

"And their magic is?". Gisela hadn't grown up in these parts, part of her missed the sea snakes. At least she knew what those were.

"All they can do is adjust the length of their claws".

"Oh, that doesn't sound so bad".

It was good to try and be positive sometimes. Gisela was practicing her positivity. It was her new year goal.

They could do this.

XXX

Gisela regretted ever even considering trying to be positive as she hop skip back from the giant slashing claws.

The stinging pain in her face signaling a problem.

"Cloud wall", she screamed.

It bought her a moment to get up on another cloud as she watched it get shredded. Just what she was hoping for.

"Cloud entangled". It took a bit of extra energy to make the bits of cloud coalesce to inhibit to movement but it worked.

The tiger was slowed.

Gisela sounded a cudgel made of harden clouds to her hand.

She thudded onto the beasts back, feeling it collapse beneath her, just in time to see Kagura finish off two of her own.

"Can you make sure it's dead". Blunt force trauma was something but Gisela did not want that coming near her on a dark night. It was funny how her worry about killing innocent animals could change when confronted with enhanced speed and claws that just kept getting sharper.

Then it was much easier to want them out of her life. Puppies and kittens were one thing. Weretigers were another.

It was only when they were on their way back that it hit Gisela, she was actually getting a little stronger.

She hadn't panicked as much.

That thought made the sharp stinging cuts and the partially shreeded clothes worth it.

XXX

Gisela rarely spared with Kagura, what they were learning was too different.

The level that they were learning at was too different.

Kagura practicing with her borrowed swords and advanced combat that she was getting better and better at mixing her magic with.

When ever Gisela tried, she always lost.

Fighting Kagura was like fighting… Gisela didn't even know what. If Gisela tried to focus on not being caught in Kagura's gravity distortions than she ended up being sliced. If she focused on not being sliced than she would be pinned.

If neither of those two things had happened than it was because Kagura had instead lighten the gravity around herself and launched herself at Gisela, ready for the kill.

Even so, it was good practice.

XXX

The first time she hit Maya, truly hit and not just Maya taking that hit as a sacrifice ploy hit, was a glorious moment. As usual it was Maya training her- Gisela had given up on trying to find someone else to work with after the first two weeks. As usual the other girl was taunting her, as usual Gisela was on the ground, back aching.

She swung her foot out.

And actually caught Maya's leg- pulling the other girl to the ground.

Which turned out to be the preclude to another bout of sparing.

Which Gisela, unsurprisingly, lost.

Still, even while lying on the ground Gisela knew she would always have that glorious look of shock to think about.

And the hand up Maya offered for the first time was somehow even more important than that.

XXX

No news was hard. Gisela wished that she had someway to help Kagura other than going on runs with her.

Some way of helping.

She had tried to think of what she remembered from before, trying to see if she knew where Simon was.

All she remembered was that Millianna was at the Grand Magic Games the year that Fairy Tail came back.

And she knew that Miliana would know.

But that wouldn't be for years.

And until then all Gisela could do was watch as Kagura chased down each lead. In the five months that they had been training there had been seven leads.

And all of them had been duds.

Or worse.

Some people had known Simon when he was at the tower.

And were not all that happy to help.

The people they talked to did not remember Simon fondly- they remembered that he had worked with Jellal, who forced them to keep working.

Kinder yes. But boats seemed to break far to often, and the only way people really got to leave was with his approval.

And people seemed to find sudden disagreements with each other just when they had started to get organized for any purpose other than working on finishing the tower.

After one story of how Simon had retalitaled when someone broke his jaw Kagura got up and left.

Gisela had talked to the person a little more, trying to find out if they did know anything that could help.

She gave up about ten minutes later.

Kagura was waiting outside. "He wasn't like that you know", she started to talk, "when mom and dad were fighting he would get us out of the house. The village was small but he always knew safe places to go. When I cried he was there as well. He was always there for me, even when no one else was".

"He sounds like a good brother", Gisela offered, not sure if it was a comfort or an affirmation.

"The best. I'm going to find him and we are going to be a family again".

Gisela could hear the, 'come hell or high water', implied in that statement. Part of her wondered what it would be like to have someone care about her like that. Where ever he was Simon was a lucky older brother. "Lets head back. We can let them knew we finished this job and train until we can find a new lead".

"Lets go". And just like that Kagura's walls were up again.

Gisela hoped that one day they would be close enough that those walls would stay down for more than a few minutes at a time.

Then again, Gisela was pretty sure that would not happen until they found Simon.

XXX

It was nice that Maya was actually sort of talking to Gisela now.

Gisela supposed that it meant that her hand to hand combat had left the so pitiful I can barely look at you range.

At least she hoped that was what that meant. It was nice that she could talk to more people than just Kagura now.

XXX

Watching Kagura get annoyed by swords was actually pretty funny.

Then again, Gisela had given up on ever learning a sword within the first lesson, staves yes, swords no, so maybe she shouldn't be laughing so much. Even if it was only on the inside.

But really it was funny.

The way she only tried to mutter at them when people weren't looking was what made it entertaining.

Magic existed, if Kagura wanted to talk to her swords then that was her prerogative. Honestly Gisela would not be surprised at all if good sword wielders could hear their blades. That sounded like something would exist in a world like this.

Either way, Kagura was choosy when it came to swords and none of the spares here seemed to fit her exacting specifications.

She would use one for a bit then drop it off, saying it didn't feel right.

At this point Gisela was pretty sure that Kagura needed some sort of magic sword.

But they just couldn't find the right blade.

So borrowing swords it was.

XXX

Even through Kagura and her had been with the Wolves for eight months meeting with the Guildmaster always made Gisela antsy. She was trying her best, doing her best both when learning combat and sparing as a mage.

She was trying.

But every time the master called her or Kagura up Gisela would feel her heart start to race.

Gisela just could not help the omnipresent fear that she wasn't enough. That she was learning to slow, that the last time where she had just tripped everyone up with sheet of clouds on the floor wasn't right.

That it was wrong and now Gisela and Kagura had to leave because Gisela had failed yet again and she wasn't enough and now Kagura would hate her and Maya wouldn't talk to her at all when the other girl had just started to respect her and…

By the time she actually visited the master it was never as bad as Gisela had built it up to be.

This time it was actually good news.

Or at least interesting news.

"Recently I have found out about a tomb".

"What type of tomb", Kagura interrupted in the tone that she only used when she thought the information was connected to her brother.

Gisela felt her heart rise up in her own throat for a moment, "not to do with your brother", the master hastily added. Kagura settled back down, "but this is the tomb of a sword smith. Rumor is that she was buried by her sword, the one that she took up to avenge her lover. I know that we do not have any swords here that fit your taste, I was wondering if this might be something that you want to investigate".

"There is a chance that I will find a good sword".

"Her swords were said to be master class. I actually found out about this from some treasure hunters I know so the rumor will probably have some basis".

Kagura put a hand on her empty sheath. "Let's go".


	33. Chapter 33

Did not mean for this chapter to be so emotion centric. Gisela started feeling and wouldn't stop.

XXX

It was probably a good thing that Gisela had gotten much better and traveling since she had gotten off the boat, she had spent the first fifteen years of this life in one place, well, one city at least. Except for that one trip to Minstrel. But that had been by boat, not on foot, and had certainly ended with a bang.

Or a boom. Gisela wasn't quite sure what sound a cloud made- whisper just sounded to quiet for the dramatic effect that she wanted to get.

Gisela shook her head, pushing away that irrelevant train of thought. Instead thinking of how much she had traveled since then.

Now she was going all over the place.

Really she was rather grateful that she had gotten the new shoes back at Hargeon, all of her other clothes had been replaced but those boots held up incredibly well.

Traveling wasn't all bad through, Gisela had to admit to herself. It was nice to be welcome back somewhere for once.

And it was nice of Aira and the guildmaster to let them stay the night at the Unicorns Mane.

Even Grant, that was the name of the barrier user that had fought along with them before, was nice. Even if he kept offering Gisela beer.

Beer.

Why did that have to exist.

She still was pretty sure that beer was a prank that adults played on kids. They acted like it tasted all delicious when really it was foul. That way they could laugh at the kids faces when they found it out.

Adults could be like that. Besides, yeast fermentation in beer wasn't nearly as cool as it was when in bread.

She had even gotten permission to help with the Guild's bread making the next morning.

Now that was something to be excited about.

She barely dodged the pillow to her head. "What was that for", she said, keeping her voice low but sharp.

"Stop tossing".

"Sorry". Gisela hadn't meant to keep Kagura up, it was just really nice to have something to look forward too.

She forced her mind away from that train of thought, she did not have time to go there.

So she breathed, counting in and out allowing herself to feel the world around her. It was hard at first, harder than it used to be.

He kepting wanting to focus inward, to reach on her own magic that reaching outwards took time.

Finally she managed it.

There was a storm on the horizon. She could feel it, as they had walked a little down the snow around the Wolves compound had gotten thinner, feeling the front of cold air and the density of the magic carried in that Gisela could tell that wouldn't last.

Part of her was tempted to say that winter was coming, even though it already had.

She shook that stray, useless distracting thought out of her head to focus back on the body.

Reading the air was not an exact science and especially when new to an air the predictions could be wrong.

But.

But.

Last time she had not warned anyone. The lead was back in her throat, worse than before. She wanted to get up, to start screaming and warning everyone that a storm was coming even if it wasn't a flood storm.

She wanted to. What if something happened or someone got lost in a blizzard because of her failure.

But.

But.

But.

It was dark and everyone was trying to sleep and they didn't need a panicking person running around screaming about a storm that might not happen or that they might already know about or was not something to worry about or.

Or.

Or.

Or.

 _Breathe. Breathe. Breathe._ The weight on her chest was heavy as she pulled away from her magic, pulled away from the winds that she had been riding on and the outside that she had being scanning and studying.

Instead she pulled in. Focusing just on the effort it took for her chest to go up. And then on the effort for her chest to go down.

Just that. It would be okay. She could tell them in the morning. It was a storm. There had been storms before. There would be storms again. This was the north in Fiore. There would be bad weather. They were inland. This would not be a flood or a hurricane or anything of that sort.

It would be okay.

It was not her responsibility. No one was relying on her. No one even knew that she had this skill.

Breathe.

Exhale.

Breathe.

Exhale.

Gisela was not sure how long she spent in that state, solely focusing on her breathing. At one point through, she became aware of brightness in front of her eyes where there had been darkness before.

Slowly her breathing became easier and she forced herself up.

When she looked outside the one window their room had it took all her determination not to start crying.

During the night it had snowed. It had snowed and nothing had broken and things were okay.

Things were okay and she could go make bread and help Kagura find a sword and a brother and not be a useless failure of a mage.

For a moment breathing was all to easy. It was like she was one the the clouds that she could summon.

Like nothing was real and everything was fake. It was like right after the Before and the now had merged, like she was half in a dream and she didn't know which side was which.

Gisela wanted to burst out laughing.

Then she remembered that Kagura was in the room, still sleeping, and that she got to help Grant no last name with the bread.

So she breathed one more breath. This one controlled. She grabbed a change of clothing. She left the room.

It would be okay.

It was a relief to change out of her surprisingly sweating night clothes and into one of her day outfits.

To tie back her unruly brown hair, while facing away from the mirror, she wasn't quite up for that, and wash her face, still not looking at the mirror.

Avoiding the mirror helped when she felt the way she did, it was one less wrong thing.

Then all she had to do was find the bakery. That was pretty doable as well.

Gisela could do this. She could function.

From the main room all Gisela had to do was listen. The guild building wasn't huge and this early in the morning it took a certain type of person to be awake.

When she opened the door to what she was pretty sure was the bakery a wall of heat hit in in the face.

As did the smell of bread. Gisela felt her eyes start to water. Bread smelled like home, not the places she had had now but Before.

Bread making had been a love of hers since before Gisela had been alive.

Gisela had missed it since she left the temple. "Mornin'", she offered, not feeling like saying much else.

Grant nodded at her and chucked a blob of dough. It was warm and smelled like yeast. Perfect.

There really was nothing like kneading bread dough to make someone feel better. Gisela floured her hands, uncaring of how the white powder was going to get everywhere, and started to knead.

Each turn of the dough made the night feel a little more distant, made the world around her feel a little more real, a little more grounded.

By the time that the dough passed the window pane test Gisela felt almost human again. "How many rises does this dough take?", she asked as she brushed her hands off on her black pants.

They could take one for the team, besides, after all of the dirt that she got on them, a little flour might be a good change.

"These take 'bout ninety minutes before it's time to punch them back down. Want something to drink in the meantime?".

"Water?".

"Right. You go sit down and I'll grab some".

Sitting at the table Gisela focused on the door. Her head hadn't been going good places of late and she didn't want to encourage it.

She drank the water. It went down hot and sweet. Confused, Gisela looked down into the cup. "That's not water", the said dumbly.

"Nah. Hot chocolate, with no booze, you looked like you needed something sweet and hot, coming down here the way you did".

The back of her throat felt thick, but this time it was a warm type of thick. "Thanks", she managed to get out around it.

"Do you want to talk to someone?".

Gisela wanted to, she wanted to say how useless she was and how much of a failure she was and maybe talk about how she worried about Kagura and if they were doing the right thing or on the right path.

Maybe wanted to say that she knew things and was having a bad feeling even though she knew it was wrong because she had been reborn in Fairy Tail and no one who was named had died in Fairy Tail- not even when it was obvious that they should have and that what his name who wrote it was just just going way into unrealism.

Maybe she wanted to talk about the temple.

But there were too many words and just enough secrets and not enough courage that even though she wanted to talk she just couldn't. "Not now".

"Didn't think so", Grant said with a slight smile, somehow not coming off as condescending, "if you do I'm normally here. If I'm not just ask. Someone 'round here will know how to find me".

"Thanks". It was a nice offer. Maybe someday.

When the words lined up and the world made sense again.

"You don't even need to talk to me either. Aira, the Guildmaster- even the girl your with, Kagura, I can tell. Something's eating you up and it won't stop. Not if you keep hiding from it".

Gisela wasn't quite sure how to reply to that. She knew that hiding stuff wouldn't help- there just was never time to face it.

Somehow she didn't think that Grant would except that reasoning.

It was quiet after that, but for the first time since she had felt the storm it was a peaceful sort of silence.

She had almost nodded off when the timer chimed. It was time to punch the bread down.

"Looks like it rose up well", Grant said cheerfully, almost like the past conversation hadn't happened, "now it's time to punch and shape, time to work the good little yeasties".

"Could you make bread speed up with time magic?". Gisela wasn't quite sure where that question came from.

"Looking at the Rune Knights mage pages. Maybe, not sure what the point would be through, seems like letting it rise on it's own time does bread just fine".

"True".

There was a bang. Gisela turned to face the door, magic at the ready.

It was Aira. Looking far more frazled than Gisela had ever seen her. For one thing, her bright red hair was in one giant poof. "I'm late again, aren't I?".

Gisela tried not to tense, thinking of ways to explain that she had been coving for Aira and it was okay and Grant didn't need to get mad and...

Grant just laughed.

Right, people were much more chill in Fiore. It was okay that Aira had gotten up late.

A little while later it was time to go. Kagura had gotten up when the bread had about fifteen minutes left in the oven, and had immediately started asking Grant about the temple rumors.

What they found out was interesting. First he circled a location about a few days away. It was at the foot of the mountains that divided the Waas Forrest from the Capital and the warmer areas of Fiore".

"The temples round here, at least that's what I have heard, I don't know how reliable the word is, things that everyone knows and frequently at least a little bit of. You guys looking".

That was true. Part of Gisela started to worry that they were going on a wild goose chance but the Master of the Southern Wolves had given similar advice and it was something to go on.

"There might be a sword there". Gisela had the feeling that Kagura wanted to replace the might with a will be, like she could shape the entire world to her bidding with just a word and the world would bow because it knew what was best for it.

It was a rather impressive tone, most of Kagura's were.

Gisela could see that Grant was looking at Kagura's shealth. "The sword you got not fighting with you well".

"Not strong enough".

"And you need a strong sword".

"I do. I need to keep looking for my brother- for that I need weapons that can keep up with me. I don't have time for anything else. I will find my brother".

Part of Gisela wanted to smirk and how quickly Grant changed the topic of conversation. Looked like he realized Kagura's chat button. "From what I heard this woman was a swordsmith before she was a swordsman".

"Women".

"Same difference", Grant said with a role of his eye. It was the first time that Gisela had been tempted to punch someone in a while, she pushed the impulse down where it belonged. "Thing is, no one is quite sure what made her go from Smith to fighter. Either way, if it's the Tomb of the Forger than there might be a sword there".

"The Forger". No one had mentioned a title before. That was interesting. Then again, It made sense that a bar keep would know the rumors of treasure in the area. Good for business and all that.

"Yeah. She lived back around a century ago. Her swords were one of the few things that surpast any relic of the past. Weapons of war and glory they were". Here Grant laughed, "course, they are a thing of the past now. The forger started to wield her own blades, never passed down her art".

"How did she die?". Gisela covered her mouth, surprised at her second question.

"Die?". Grant looked at her confused.

"Well", Gisela said, reaching for the words to explain, "if we are going to a tomb that she will have died. If she died than there should be a reason why she died", Gisela paused for a second, "right", she added uncertainty.

Grant tapped his fingers on the counter. "The stories don't say how she died, just that she did. Does this make you grave robbers?".

That was something that Gisela had not thought about. They were robbing a tomb. Or taking something from a tomb. That totally made them grave robbers didn't it.

"The Master of the Southern Wolves got the information from treasure hunters, far as I know it's legal. Why". Gisela had the feeling that Kagura was not going to let a petty thing such as the leaflisites of tomb robbing stop her from getting a new sword.

"Just wondering, 'supose that if it's not in a graveyard it's probably legalish for a Mage to do. The laws here in Fiore are good to us, even if they are better if one belongs to a guild".

"We are members of the Southern Wolves", Kagura said sharply, a reminder that they were not looking for a new place.

"Point, point", Grant said, raising his hands in mock surrender, or maybe in real surrender. Kagura could be scary when she got intense. "I was just pointing out the fact that at some point one might consider leaving a guild of fighters for a guild of fellow mages and`".

While he talked Gisela could see the annoyance build it Kagura's posture, Gisela grasped wildly for something to say when the timer binged, interrupting their conversation.

 _Safe._ Even so, Gisela did not try and start up a second conversation, the more things that were brought up the more chance of and even more firm turn down.

That was something that Gisela wanted to avoid. The members of Unicorns Mane had been kind to them, that was not something that Gisela wanted to lose.

Then it was time to go. Gisela could see her breath mist in the chilly air, the cold front was still passing through and she was glad that they had gotten some slightly warmer clothes from the Wolves.

"Let's get back to business", Kagura said as they walked away.

Gisela couldn't help but look at at the warmly lit up building of Unicorns Mane.

But Kagura was walking and Gisela followed. They had made it this far together and it wasn't something that Gisela was willing to throw away.

It was time to keep going.

The storm hit them once while they were on the road, it really wasn't so bad through. Keeping a floating igloo thing made out of clouds while Kagura kept it warm worked.

It felt like a weight of her chest when the front moved on, then Gisela could help Kagura to focus on finding the right sword.

Which involved too much talking to people but less threatening than Gisela had worried and only one ominous warning about people not coming back out of the cave.

It wasn't quite a tourist destination but Gisela was getting more and more unsure about the idea that there would be anything left for them in the aforementioned cave tomb place.

Then they stood in front of looming, dark entrance. It looked just like a tomb entrance was supposed to look. Gloomy and eerie, gaping wide open like the mouth of some giant snake, ready to devour anything that dared to step inside of it.

Gisela had been able to talk Kagura out of entering last night by citing the need to prepare and talk to the locals. Quietly she had been hoping that by day the mouth of the cave would look at least a little more welcoming to the eye.

Of course, like many of Gisela's hopes, that hope had been wrong. In some ways it looked even worse by the light of day- all the extra light did was show that the cavern was deep. And make it easier to feel the chill that rolled off it.


	34. Chapter 34

I hope this chapter reads well

XXX

Exploring tunnels was pretty much what Gisela expected it to be. Stalactites, stalagmites, and a still, dank atmosphere.

Even so, it really did not seem like the kind of place where an extremely older and valuable sword would be buried. At least, not without it being already taken by some prospecting treasure hunter like the ones they had spotted in town.

And then avoided. It wasn't like they had been worth fighting or anything. And bribing someone to give a false lead was really easy.

Part of Gisela felt guilty that she had bribed someone, the rest of her was just worried that someone had done the same thing to them.

It could have been a whole round robin of bribery and then who would even know where the tunnel actually was.

Gisela pushed that thought out of her mind as she forged along after Kagura. If this tip didn't pan out then they would find a new tip, a whole new sword to track down if that was what it came too.

Gisela hoped it didn't, Kagura had seemed really excited about this sword and the rumors surrounding it.

The story in tower was that it belonged to a hero from the age before guilds had settled down, back when there truly were parts of Fiore controlled by rogue mages, mad by the power they held.

Apparently the hero buried here had fought to protect this place, just wandered in one day and kept watch. When she fell they had crafted a tomb for her and placed her sword- the one thing that she was truly protective of in with her.

It had been quite the touching story. Gisela wondered how much of it was true.

She had just been thinking about the whole legions falling to a single slash part when she felt her heart sink. They had reached the end of the cave system and were standing in the entrance to a room.

All there was was a coffin.

"I'm sorry", Gisela offered as they reached the end of the tunnel. She shivered slightly, and the glowing lacrima she carried caused there shadows to dance in the cave.

There was no sword here. Gisela watched Kagura pace back and forth before the wall, unsure of what to say.

It wasn't like robbing a tomb was really the best way to go anyways. This hadn't even been a well hidden tomb- not if they had been able to find it with a little money to grease the wheels. And there had been a dearth of traps as well.

It still sucked through, Gisela could tell from just how determined Kagura had been that she had her heart set on finding a new sword here.

"We can ask for permission to head out of the country, Caelum isn't know for swords craft", _and I can't go back there anyways,_ "but there are other countries and I'm sure that at least one of them will have good swords and-".

"Quiet", Kagura ordered sharply, as she paced back and forth, looking more like a caged tiger with every stride.

Gisela fought the temptation to meditate, to do something , anything, as she stood awkwardly against one wall- partly grateful everything down in cave was ice so there were no puddles to stand in.

She would have been standing in a puddle if one existed. She had that kind of luck.

Instead, Gisela waited.

Kagura was looking for something, that was obvious. Gisela was just not sure quite what she wanted to find. There were no real swords here, just the one etched in the wall above the coffin.

Kagura came to a stop in front of the coffin. The cave felt oddly quiet without the sounds of her pacing.

Kagura drew her sword.

Gisela felt herself freeze. She knew that she should stop Kagura from doing whatever she was doing but she couldn't.

Gisela had the feeling that if she said something, if she tried to stop Kagura than that would be it.

So she didn't.

Instead Gisela watched as Kagura carved around the etching of the sword with her own blade, doing something.

Kagura moved as if to resheath her sword. Then looked back at the wall.

Gisela started moving forward- unsure as to why. Her mouth started working again, "what are you-"

The floor came tumbling out beneath them and they were in freefall.

"Cloud", Gisela felt her internal organs return to their rightful places as she hit the cloud she had summoned. She raised her hand, glad the the light lacrima had a strap. Perfect for randomly disappearing floors.

Which happened. "Kagura", she heard her own voice ask as she looked around the platform.

"Gisela".

"What did you just do?". The floor was back above them and there was darkness below them. Her breath was a fog illuminated by the light of the lacrimas. Before Gisela had never been afraid of caves, now she was beginning to wonder if that was a fear she should acquire.

"I triggered it. I realized that there was no way a powerful mage would make their mountain tomb so mundane. Then it was just a matter of figuring out how. She was a swordswomen so I figured that the sword had something to do with it. So I figured out that this was how- my steps sounded a little different on different parts of the cave and were acted on differently by gravity- something I could feel. The mechanism was pretty obvious once I put everything else together. The real tomb is down here".

 _Why didn't you warn my about the floor?_ Gisela thought, glad that her magic was not telepathy. "And you knew I would catch us".

"If not I was going to slow my fall with gravity, can you lower the cloud".

"Sure. Do you think there will be anymore traps". _This time it would be nice to have some warning._ She bit her tongue, keeping the rude comments inside. Kagura needed a new sword, it was no surprise that she was so focused on her best way of getting one. Besides, it was good. Kagura trusted that Gisela was catch her as the first plan.

And Gisela had. She started to lower the cloud, once again glad she was out of surprise freefall.

It was like jumping off the tower- just without permission. _Looks like that was worth the time after all._ Gisela wasn't sure why she found that amusing as she refocused on the drop below them.

"Not sure. The trap door was meant to keep most people out, but if there was one trap than it would make sense for there to be more".

"So be careful and go slow".

"Exactly".

The walls of the drop they were in were definitely too smooth to be natural, while there were some signs of weathering and a few holes, most of it was sheer rock.

Had Gisela ever thought about just how glad she was that she had cloud magic. Because they had definitely gone beyond the point of painful death via hard surface, even for a mage.

"I think we found the first trap". Gisela had made a hole in her cloud, turning it into a fluffy donut to better watch for traps. As they got closer and closer down Gisela could see spikes illuminated by the lacrima.

And they were exactly bare. Gisela could see at least on skeleton impaled of a stalagmite. Her swallow echoed throughout the drop.

Gisela looked away.

"Can you use your gravity to press down", Gisela suggested as they gazed down the tunnel in front of them. "If there is anything pressure activated we could just set it off".

"Or just fly over it".

"Point".

Cloud magic was the best magic. Even through Gisela wasn't the best mage and messed up a lot she could still do things like fly over likely to exist traps. Which was nice. Because traps. Gisela pushed the image of the skeleton from her mind. That was not something that she wanted to think about.

At all. _It wasn't us._ She reminded herself, _it wasn't us left below to die on a hunk of rock. We are okay._

 _We can do this._

Their cloud continued down the tunnel, to improve it Gisela brought up walls of cloud on either side. And then a barrier in front and in the back. All in all there were just a few holes for sight by the time they truly took off.

"Just in case".

Kagura just shrugged before focusing on her hole.

They kept going. Gisela wasn't sure how long they spent in the dark, the tunnel only light by Kagura's light, Gisela having turned hers off to save energy, but it just kept going.

They were lost.

In a labyrinth.

Joy.

"And ideas?". This was Kagura's cave expedition, Gisela was just the transportation.

"Let's start making marks".

"Be careful when you touch the wall".

"I will be".

They kept going, loop after loop after loop. Gisela let herself fade, little by little, her focus joining the clouds which she commanded in an attempt to word of the panic she felt slowly over taking her.

 _How long had they been down for?_

She felt herself jolt to a stop, coming back to herself in steps. "What do you see?", Gisela asked, hoping that she kept the desperation out of her voice.

She was never going to complain about sunshine again. Ever.

"I'm going to cut through this wall. See how many marks they are, we keep coming back here".

"And that means cut through it?". Gisela didn't want to question Kagura, at the same time she rather liked the idea of not being crushed under a tonne of rubble under a mountain.

"It's a test of the sword".

Gisela could already tell that there was no way she was talking Kagura out of it. That wall was coming down, cloudmobile or no.

"I'll keep the clouds up", Gisela offered as she made a hole, lighting up her lacrima. A thought hit her, "what happens with the debrises. When you hit this wall a lot of things are going to blow". _And that's in the best case scenario._

"Gravity field. I'm going to push everything down".

There was something terrifying about gravity magic. Maybe it was in the way Kagura would just casually manipulate one of the most important forces in existence. It was really rather impressive.

Unless she caved the ceiling in on them. Then it would be impressive in a rather painful and scary way.

 _It won't come to that,_ Gisela told herself as Kagura walked out of the cloudmobile and stood braced, both hands on her sword.

There was an odd echo to the slash. Half the wall came tumbling down.

Then the other half cashed down with an echoing boom that almost shorted out her ears.

There was no dust in the air.

Nothing except the lights of their lacrimas.

Then the cavern lit up. There was a shape striding towards them, silhouettes against the glare. Gisela couldn't stop squinting at the sudden light and she could barely make out what it was.

Kagra strood forward, ready to meet the figure.

Gisela wanted to move after but was stopped by a wall. There were words on it but she couldn't read them. _A runic barrier._

One Gisela was not qualified to go through.

There was nothing she could do but watch as her eyes adjusted to the sudden light.

"Who are you". Kagura demanded, her sword posed to strike.

"Once upon a time", a voice rang out. It was oth in Gisela's head and not. The figure stuck and the fight was on. However, the voice did not stop. "The was a women. And like many other women she loved someone"

The blades were a dizzying dance and Gisela was not sure how they were able to fight and talk at the same time.

"And who was this someone", Kagura asked with a downward slash.

Kagura's blow was knocked off by the figure, which Gisela could now see was a colorless woman, "she had starshine in her smile and fire in her movements. When I was with her I understood what it meant to be alive. She was my sun, my world, my huricane girl and I didn't care what anyone else thought of us. She loved me and I loved her". Those words were followed by a counter strike.

Part of Gisela wondered if they were really fighting or not. Or if this was some sort of weird bonding ritual for sword fighters.

The barrier still blocked her for going forward when one of the spirits strikes hit true, slashing into Kagura's arm.

"And what happened to your hurricane girl", Kagura asked, Gisela could hear the tension in Kagura's voice as she fell back.

"She died. I was making her a sword, one that would truly suite her. One that she could wield with pride as a guardian".

"Guardian of what", Kagura asked. Gisela could see Kagura digging her feet in, refusing to give anymore ground.

"The Tenrou Jade. That was her duty and I loved her for it. Loved her for how she chose, loved her for being devoted to all her promises".

"And so you forged her a sword".

"The best work I ever made. How I slaved for the sword, and then, because a blade like the one I had crafted deserved a handle and a sheath to suite it. I left for the mainland with hope in my heart. She was not one for rings but I hoped that this blade would be a promise for our future together".

Gisela didn't know much about blades at all but even she could admit the sword looked impressive- and it was standing up to Kagura's strikes, which was another mark to its strength. The story through, she had known that Kagura had a special sword but something about the monotone, almost distant way this spirit recited it was sending chills down her back.

"What happened to her", Kagura said, all too levely, as she went on the attack.

The spirit began to laugh, it's broken bitter cackles echoing throughout the chamber as Kagura slashed at her. The first real, intense sound the apparition had made. "She was gone. Gone because of the monsters than took our treasure. I heard of her death through our magic and she was gone. Gone and murdered. I swore revenge".

"Revenge"

The baldes clashed and then they sprang apart once again. This time Gisela was staring at the almost transparent back of the spirit.

Even this close Gisela could not make out any color. It wasn't monochrome either. She tried to pick out shades and colors but all her mind got back was blank.

"This blades name is Archenemy, for on the day I first sheathed it I swore I would have my revenge".

"It's still in its sheath". Gisela could hear the exhaustion in Kagura's tone but hitting the barrier did nothing.

This was not her fight.

"It is. For they died before I got to them. Then I wandered, my promise unfulfilled. For their death was not at my hand. Understand".

"I do".

Then there was no more talking. The only sounds was the clashing of blades.

Then Kagura dropped her sword.

Slid.

And grabbed Archenemy.

The spirit vanished.

Just.

Like.

That.

The second she did the barrier disappeared, Gisela stumbled forward, the surface that she had been leaning on no longer there.

When Gisela had managed to not fall, and to regain her balance, she looked back at Kagura. Thin cuts dotted her clothing with crimson echoes around them.

It looked like Kagura did not notice them at all, instead all her focus was taken up by the blade in her hands, surrounded by a pool of Kagura's blood.

"Was that really her?". Gisela couldn't help but ask as she grabbed bandages out of her bag, offering them.

"An echo. Her magic was so bound to the sword by it's vows and crafting that she just sort of stayed- even once they buried her".

It was all too easy to stay silent as they walked out. It was only once they reached the fake floor that Kagura spoke again. "This sword should break it".

And it did, if Gisela had been impressed by what Kagura had done to the first wall it was nothing compared to how Kagura decimated this one, the rocks flying up as Gisela lifted her summoned cloud high.

She flew them out on that same cloud, not stopping until they were high in the midnight sky. It was still cold out, yes, but the air was fresh and clear, nothing like the still air of the dark tomb.

 _I hope my body, my first one, does not rest somewhere like that. I would rather be ashes._

"You okay?". Gisela gestured to Kagura's cuts, the worst being the slice down her hands from catching the blade.

"I'm fine".

They kept going. Gisela could feel the exhaustion creeping up on her but she didn't want to land. It was so nice to be in the sky, it was never truly dark when she was in the air.

"How did you know?".

"Know?".

"To take the blade".

"It was her tie. She laid claim to Archenemy, yes, but Archenemy laid claim to her. When I claimed Archenemy I broke that old magic".

"So will you end up like her". _Because I'm not going to let you. We can start researching now and find a way to-_

"No. She made Archenemy before she was Archenemy's wielder. Something like that is an incredibly powerful tie. Add to that an unfulfilled vow and-"

"And you get an unreasted spirit. Do you think she found peace?". There hadn't even been emotion in her voice when she described the girl she loved.

"I hope so".

They kept going in silent.

"Thank you".

Gisela blinked. "Why?".

"You came with me. You didn't have to, this was my quest, not yours, but you did anyways. And your clouds were good to have. So thanks".

Gisela was glad that she had dark skin on a dark night. Kagura seeing her blush would just be embarrassing.


	35. Chapter 35

There had been almost no news on Simon.

Gisela ran a brush through her still damp hair. They had gotten in late last night and Gisela had been to tried to take a shower, something that she had just finished remedying.

They had stopped in on the way back from getting Archenemy but it was slow going even when they got a lead.

Now the Tower of Heaven was fading from people's minds, and with it information on where people had gone.

Gisela didn't care all that much about the plot of Fairy Tail- from what she remembered it had been the kind of story where nobody died and everyone got their happy ending. Even if Gisela could have meddled with it somehow she wouldn't. There would be no point.

She did wish that she knew something, anything that could help Kagura. The name Simon was familiar, she just didn't know how or why.

 _What's the point of having read the story if you can't remember anything helpful,_ she thought, punctuating her annoyance with a particularly hard yank.

Which she promptly regretted as the brush got snagged on some of the snarls.

 _Not doing that again._

Gisela carefully twisted her hair back up into a bun- long hair was nice but she didn't quite feel like she could defend it. Also when working out having hair on the back of her neck was really just an unpleasant source of heat that she would rather just avoid.

Thus the bun.

It was just out of luck that she happened to glance at the sole, small out of the way mirror in the communal bathroom.

She tilted her head.

The reflection titled it's head.

Gisela waved.

It waved.

They blinked.

The face in the mirror looked worn, like it didn't smile much. The skin was darker too, a sign of the time Gisela had spent in the sun.

It's clothes weren't designed for ceremony but for combat, sturdy boots and a tunic with loose pants.

It's eyes were the same blue green color but there was something different about them as well. Gisela leaned in, trying to get a closer look.

"Gisela?'.

She jumped, looking for the person who called her name. Gisela could feel the heat rising to her face- why had she been so caught up in her own reflection?

"Maya", she said, wincing at the awkwardness in her voice.

"Ready to spar?".

Right. That was what Gisela was supposed to be doing. "Yeah".

"Great".

Gisela couldn't help but glance back, watching her reflection go the other way.

"So what's with the mirror?".

"Mirror?". _Nothing, nothing, nothing._ Gisela chanted to herself.

"Yeah, the whole stare at yourself in the mirror thing. I don't think I've seen you looking the whole time you've been here"

They kept walking. "I've changed". Gisela wasn't sure where that had come from. Had she changed?

Maya let out a barking laugh, "I'll say, when you got here you could barely through a punch".

"I've gotten better at that".

"Still no backbone through". And just like that the good feeling was gone.

"No backbone?". There was a sort of cold feeling creeping along Gisela's spine.

"When you fight your fine, I mean you need a tons more practice and all but it's not like you trip over your own feet or something like that and all but out of combat it's like you do nothing but agree. Kagura wants to do something- you do it. Someone wants time off from chores- you do that too. Mending, repares, whatever else is going down and needs fixing. Seriously, Gisela, grow a backbone. Stop being so damn passive and polite all the time. It's actually annoying".

The numbness was back. Maya didn't get it. Didn't get that if Gisela didn't help, didn't fix things than she would be gone. Because she was a mage and didn't have Kagura's skill, didn't have those prior bonds.

And even if she did it wouldn't matter. People didn't like you when you failed. Gisela remembered the temple.

Remembered just how quickly she had to leave. How she didn't get to say goodbye to Cadra and Iya or anyone.

Remembered how everything had just fallen apart.

She had tried. It had been so hard once she remembered. So hard to find a way forward when all she wanted to do was go back to her home and to her friends and to her family.

But she had been. She had loved the peace of the temple, loved the magic she was learning and the job she was doing.

It had been a home. Not her first home, nothing could have replaced her family from before, but it had been a home.

And Gisela hadn't been good enough to keep it.

She could see the growing annoyance in Maya's face and wanted to explain but the lump was back in Gisela's throat.

"Lets just spar". Maya didn't know and Gisela didn't know how to form the words.

Forming a fist was easier.

Fighting Maya was like fighting a wall. She was lithe yes, but every part of her was pure muscle. Maya moved when she wanted to move, how she wanted to move.

Still after around a year of training with her Gisela did have some tricks.

Even the Wass Forest grew warm in August and Gisela allowed herself to be lost in the rhythms of pure, physical combat.

Maya won the spare in the end, no surprise, with magic they were about equal but without it was always a matter of time until she ended up on her back, staring up at the sky before they went another round.

And another. Then it was time for chores, Gisela checked the chart. Laundry.

"Hey", she said, nodding to Kagura as she picked up one of the big, wicker baskets full of dirty, sweaty fabric.

Kagura smiled slightly, her equivalent to a wave as she carried her load to the river.

Vaguely Gisela remembered the washing machines of Before. She pushed that thought away, even if they did exist in Fiore the Southern Wolves wouldn't use them- not when it was so much more exercise to have to wash them by hand.

Normally Gisela could lose herself pretty easily in the motions of scrubbing fabric on the washboards.

This time all she could think about was her conversation with Maya. How she said that Gisela had no backbone.

Should she ask Kagura? What if it annoyed the other girl, what if Kagura didn't want to deal with it or if it was a stupid question or a waste of time.

Gisela could feel the lump reforming in her throat.

 _Now or never._

"Do you think I have no backbone?". Gisela wasn't how she got it out, it just popped out of her mouth as she helped Kagura to do the wash.

"Do you?".

"What".

"Do you think you have no backbone?".

"I do have a backbone, did you see me run in the temple or the last time we got sent to take down bandits". That had been interesting. Sort of. There had been no mages and the group hadn't been a match for Kagura's sword play, even without her and Maya's back up.

"Then why are you asking?".

"I was talking to Maya earlier and she said I didn't".

"Did she have a point?". Kagura asked without looking up, still scrubbing the dirt out someone's clothes.

"Maybe".

They kept washing, it wasn't until they started to hang up clothes to dry that Gisela found her voice again. "I know I've been here with you for a year and all but they don't really need me- or really want me around. I know I'm getting better and fighting and mixed with magic I'm pretty good but I mess up so much and all it takes is one mistake and people will see how bad at everything I am and then I will have to leave and I still don't quite know where I would go".

"One mistake". Kagura was doing a lot of echoing. Then again, if this conversation was reversed Gisela wasn't sure what she would be doing.

But it wouldn't. Because Kagura was strong and fast and smart and didn't mess up like Gisela did.

Didn't lose her home because she wasn't good enough, didn't do enough.

She wanted to squeeze her hands. To make a fist.

To bad she was hanging up the laundry. "I mispredicted a storm".

"They made you leave because of that". The surprise in Kagura's voice was both comforting and not. Nice, because it meant someone had faith in her skill, not because now she had to explain.

"There were these crystals", Gisela could see her tower in her head, remember the pale, glowing mirror crystals that had helped her to focus, to reach out and to read the world. "And they broke. My mentor had to leave too but she trusted me- it was our job. We made sure that the weather predictions were good. And she trusted me. And I failed".

The last line seemed to echo, even when there was no reason for it too.

"It was both of your jobs through. Did she have to leave too?".

"I don't know". Gisela didn't remember much of what happened, just a blur. Like dust, just instead of being swept under the rug it had been swept out.

And scattered.

She had visited them. Ca and Maape and Gastislion. They had said goodbye too her. Chiosca had told her not to come back.

Gisela hadn't. She hoped Chiosca was happy now that Gisela was not causing problems anymore.

It was funny, she had spent so long pushing them away after her memories from Before clarified yet it hurt so much when they told her she had to leave.

She hadn't seen Cadra or Ferntu or Erani. Not since before the storm.

She hadn't even tried to see how they were. Gisela hoped they were okay.

"But it was the job you shared".

"And I was the one who failed".

"Did you even talk back?".

The flooding, people standing on their roofs, hoping for a way out. The pain and fear and loss and everything.

The ships that had struggled back in listing in to port, the lucky ones at least. Gisela wasn't quite sure just how many ships- how many crews had been lost that day.

If Gisela had been better, if she had spoken then somehow things would have changed.

"I wasn't talking much after that".

Kagura sighed. "Why didn't you. If it was both of your jobs than-".

"Why does it even matter. I was the one who messed up and lost my home. Now I just don't want to have to lose it again". It came out sharper than Gisela had expected.

Sharper than Kagura had expected too, at least, going from the look on her face.

Gisela couldn't help but giggle. It was a nice break from just how heavy the talk had gotten.

Seeing Kagura's confused glance she hastened to explain. "I think this is one of the deepest", that was a word for it, right? Gisela wasn't sure, "conversations we have had. Normally we just talk about news on your brother or what the next lead it or about fighting moves".

"You don't talk about yourself much".

Gisela thought about that for a second. "I really don't".

Kagura waited.

Gisela wasn't sure what else to say. She did have a backbone. She did talk back. Just, people talked about how it was okay to make mistakes and okay to mess up. And Kagura seemed to think that if she had just talked to more people than things would have been better.

That people would have understood more or something.

Gisela knew that wasn't true. At least, not on the scale that she failed.

She clipped up someones sheet, "thats all of it, any plans for the rest of the day?".

It was late afternoon but there still was some daylight left and dinner wasn't for another few hours.

In other words, they had time to burn.

"Want to spar?", Kagura offered.

"Sure. Are you going to use Archenemy?".

"Do you want me too?".

Gisela debated. She had seen Kagura on the courts after she they had gotten back. Before Archenemy Kagura had been good, very good, yes but with it. With it, she was poetry in motion.

It was obvious just how ill matched she had been to her other blades.

"No point in you not fighting at full strength".

"True", Kagura said with one of the grins she reserved for fighting. "Lets go".

If fighting Maya was like fighting a wall, Gisela still didn't know what fighting Kagura would be like.

Maybe fighting a magnet or something like that.

The trick with fighting sword users was to avoid the blade. The problem with fighting Kagura was that she was more than willing to pull you towards the pointy part with her gravity.

That made things quite a bit more difficult.

Luckily Gisela had a few tricks of her own. The sticky mass of her clouds formed around them as Gisela lept from summoned platform to summoned platform, Kagura bringing them down as she jumped.

 _Careful._

The problem was hitting Kagura.

Anything that came close to her could just as easily be deflected.

Gisela felt the gravity shift. Pulling her in.

 _Perfect._

"Projectile".

She felt the force of the blow that pushed her back, slamming her into the ground.

Luckily there was a layer of clouds. Felt felt herself bounce back up and the game began once more.

It ended with a sword in Gisela's face. "Good spar", Kagura giving Gisela a hand up from the ground where she had been laying, her field of clouds having been lifted and then slashed to bits.

She had tried to roll it into a ball but it hadn't worked as well as Gisela had hoped. Not when it had crashed into her, courtesy of gravity manipulation.

"Thanks", Gisela would have sworn that she could hear her bones creaking as she got back up. Fast healing and all, fighting with someone who could manipulate gravity hurt.

They both turned at the sound of clapping.

Gisela felt a blush start to rise as her stomach did a flip. Who had been watching them fight? Nervously she looked around.

The Master was looking at them. "That was very good you two".

"Thanks?", Gisela said, not certain of how she was supposed to react.

"Now would you both fancy a spar?".

"What!". Gisela winced at the pitch of her own voice. That had not been an offer that she was expecting to get.

"Sounds good to me". Kagura said as she unsheathed her blade once again.

They were both looking at Gisela again. "Let's do it".

"Magic allowed?", Kagura asked.

"I think I can handle it", the master agreed easily, her almond eyes seeming to twinkle as she threw off her black shawl before stretching her arms.

Gisela could see some of the other wolves gathering on the sidelines, obviously wanting to see what was going down.

 _Here's to hoping we don't fail to badly._ She had never seen the Master fight, yes, but one did not earn a title like "the master of the Southern Wolves", without being deadly.

"Start". Someone yelled as the field dissolved into a blur of motion. Kagura lashed out with a sword strike as Gisela took to the sky, trying to see an opening.

It was over in minutes. Gisela wasn't quite sure how- it was nice to see that Kagura was in just as bumped up a shape as her through. Equal opportunity pain and all that.

Gisela squinted at the Master, had she even started to sweat?

 _Did we do okay? Was that enough, what's going to happen now-_

"Not bad you two".

"We lost", Kagura said flatly.

"I am the Master of the Southern Wolves, if I couldn't beat two mages than I wouldn't be worthy of my title".

"Do you have any advice for us?", Gisela asked hesitantly. Hopefully Kagura wasn't too upset about losing.

She just wasn't as used to it as Gisela. Not having a Maya to pound her into the ground every day probably made it harder to deal when it did happen.

There was a rumbling noise. Gisela glanced around, trying to figure out where it came from.

It came again.

It was her own stomach. Gisela blushed under the weight of their stares.

The Master just laughed, "let's talk over dinner".

"That works", Kagura agreed.

It did nothing the dull the nerves Gisela felt. What did the Master think of her fighting?

"Right", the Master said as they all sat down, "Kagura first. You're overconfident. I know there aren't any other sword users here that can match you when you go all out with magic but that's no reason to get cocky, I saw it in your fight with Gisela as well. You leave to many openings and lose control of the field that way".

"Okay".

"Gisela", she looked up as her name was called, heart hammering. "You have the opposite problem. Your first instinct is always to pull back. Even when you can fight you don't. Not once during our spar did you attack directly. Cloud magic might not be as offensive as swords but you can do better than that".

"Okay", Gisela echoed Kagura. There really wasn't that much else to say.

Gisela was privately glad when the meal was over. While she did have a great respect for the Master and the way she ran the Southern Wolves the nerves that came from having to talk to her were just a little too much.

She practically fell into her bed as soon as she could. Sparing was nice but fighting with both Maya and Kagura in one day could be a lot, not even counting the Master crashing the party.

Even so, sleep was a long time in coming.


	36. Chapter 36

Time is moving on!

XXX

Daria town looks weird in the daylight. That's Gisela's first thought as they head over on a rare day off.

It's fall, most of the Waas Forest is evergreen but the occasional pop of bright red or burning orange keeps things interesting on the walk over.

The walk.

Which gave Gisela far too much time to think. Normally Gisela loved thinking, she was all for it.

But not.

 _I'm nervous. Because I haven't been back here since Aki and Aiko got kidnapped and..._

She had been trying to be more honest with herself since they got back, since they spared with the Master. And part of that is figuring out how she really feels about things.

And why she feels that way.

So here she is, looking at Daria Town once again and trying to figure out her feelings.

"It's less destroyed than I thought it would be". It is. Somehow in her head it was a damaged wreck of a place, not the small but neat looking town.

Still the mess of failure.

It's not.

"Nope", Maya said, popping in p in a way that was surprisingly cheerful, "they've been built back up for a while now".

"Oh". It makes sense. Nothing stays the way it was, held in time. Gisela can't help the way her thoughts drift to everyone left behind.

To Before.

But not just that.

She breathes.

Those thoughts go into the box. _I am going to have a nice day today,_ she reminds herself. Maybe if she thinks it hard enough it will be true.

"Lets go than", Kagura said.

It takes about five minutes from when they get into town for a big question to hit Gisela. "What do we do here?".

They all freeze.

Maya grins. "Normally I go and get drunk".

"You get drunk". Gisela can hear just how flat her voice is.

Because Maya gets drunk. Why would she want to do that?

"And I grab some more to bring back. Alcohol makes a great bribe".

"When did this start?", Kagura interjects.

"A bit after you left. I had to do something to occupy my time". She grins as she says it but even Gisela can hear the blade hidden under those words.

"Is there anything else we can do?". Gisela hopes she doesn't sound too plaintive.

"We can look around, if you want I can introduce you to people".

"What about Kagura".

"I've already been here. Not for a while through".

"Right". _Stupid. Kagura was a member before, why did you forget that. Of course she had been here._

It turns out that Maya's other idea is stopping at the one and only clothing store in town.

Clothing shopping.

Her eternal enemy. Gisela missed online services where she could just order multiples of the same thing.

To be fair all her clothes were kind of the same, anything original that she had gotten for the Oaken Paths long since gone, but that really just proved her point of how much more convenient it was that way.

She had never been a clothes shopping kind of person.

Not even Before.

Gisela bit her tongue to stop from asking if there was anything else they could do. She had seen how small this place was.

"They sell the good stuff here, it's not cheap but it's good", Maya said as she guides them, well Gisela, over.

"Mage grade?", Kagura asked, "they didn't have that last time I was here".

"I think they are diversifying their stock", Maya put in.

Mage grade clothing was something Gisela had learned about in Caelum. From Chiosca. It was why they had contracts with Fiore at all.

Otherwise Gisela was certain there was no way Chiosca would have gone to Fiore. But mage grade fabric was made near mages.

And it was a wonderful fabric.

Of type of cloth really, cheap mage grade was solid colors. The more expensive bolts that Gisela remembered had been thin and translucent.

Or shimmery.

That had been a really pretty bolt. Much nicer then the rest of the linens that Chiosca had from Caelum.

Mage grade fabric really was a wonderful thing.

Study fabric that was resistant to just about anything. The perfect thing for a mage to wear.

Vaguely, Gisela wondered if the reason Lucy's clothes were always getting ripped or ruined was because she didn't buy the right fabric.

 _Maybe she didn't have enough money or something._ Gisela shook the thought loose from her head, why did she even remember Lucy's clothing problems when she couldn't think of anything good to help her friend.

"Let's go then". It sounded much more militant that Gisela expected.

The shop owner, Hikari Amano immediately envelopes Maya in a whirl of clothes while Gisela amuses herself with judging the quality of fabrics.

Something that her young life being spent in a family that runs a fabric business definitely prepared her for.

She grabbed one of Maya's cast off shirts and held it up to the light. It was a crop top with a gauzy, transparent fabric where a boob window might have gone.

It was a cotton blend, soft and light but with enough stretch to be form fitting. Gisela couldn't help but been impressed when she held it up to the light.

It wasn't opaque, no, but it was certainly good quality cotton.

"What are you doing just sitting down", the shop owner asked her as Gisela put the top down.

"Waiting".

"Well we can't have that, you need to try something on".

Hikari was a force of nature, Gisela found herself wondering if the women had some sort of speed magic with how quickly items were being shoved into her hands.

Before she knew it, Gisela had been hustled off to one of the changing rooms.

There was a full length mirror.

Gisela forced herself to ignore it as she changed out of her nice, simple with tunic and pants and unlaced her boots.

Then she looked at the clothes she had been giving.

Gisela tried the door.

It wouldn't more.

She tried harder.

"Don't come out without trying it on. I know you haven't been there long enough", Maya called out, her voice slightly muffled by the door.

 _I could use magic._ Gisela thought, somewhat rebelliously, as she stared at the offending piece of wood. It wasn't like it could stop her if she really wanted to get out.

But Maya and Kagura were out there and they would be disappointed.

It didn't fit quite right. The women Gisela had seen since she came to Fiore might not have looked like badly proportioned anime women, all boobs and hips and nothing else, but they did tend to have larger chests than Gisela remembered as being average before.

Thankfully Gisela got to be the exception to that.

If there was one thing being born in Caelum had saved her from it was having to deal with who knows what cup breasts.

The problem is that Gisela is sure that this top swoops way too low. Even looking at it the neck, or what she thinks is the neck at least, is all plunge.

 _Nowhere to go but through,_ Gisela reminds herself, calling back the old mantra.

And it's hard to get on. The top has all these weird cut aways that Gisela just can't figure out. Twins at least she puts her next through the wrong hole in the fabric.

Her bun catches once as she ends up running her hands through her hair, quickly trying to detangle it.

Finally she got the top on.

Then came the second article of clothing.

The skirt sends odd shivers up Gisela's body as she puts it on. _Funny,_ Gisela thought vaguely as she made sure that the hidden buttons were done properly, _I thought most of the fabric here was good quality. I shouldn't be itching like this._

She turned to face herself in the mirror.

Nausea rose up, she tasted bile in the back of her mouth, worse than it had been in years.

 _This isn't me. Either of me._

It's not.

The top goes far to low and she can see where her boobs start, her waist is showing as well.

 _Not right not rightnot rightnotright,_ singings through her mind as she stared at the mirror.

This wasn't who they were.

"Come on out now, I want to see how it fits". _That's Maya,_ Gisela thinks distantly. _Maya wants to see what I look like._

She puts her hand back on the cool, wooden door knob.

All she needs to do is turn it.

But she can't.

Somehow the will it takes to open the door is gone. But she knows that these clothes aren't right.

She looked back in the mirror.

 _Not right not right not right not right._

"I'm changing back. It doesn't fit right".

"It can't be that-". Gisela tuned out Maya's calls as she yanked the shirt of her head, headless of her hair catching. Then it was a rush to unbutton the skirt, quickly swapping everything for the much more wearable clothes that she came in.

Carefully she keeps her eyes away from the mirror as she grabbed the cast off clothes, in her hands the fabric is soft and cool, not itching like it was when she tried to wear it.

This time she twists the door knob as hard as she can, barely restaining herself throwing her body out of that room.

Maya is pouting at her from the outside. "But you would have looked so cute".

"Sorry", Gisela said, speaking solidly to try and hide her breathlessness. "Did you find anything that you liked?". She added with a glance. Kagura was in her normal outfit but Maya-

"Yep". Maya twirled, showing off the spin of the skirt. "I think it will be good for special occasions".

"It looks good on you". _Praise is a good distraction._ Gisela could figure out what was wrong with those clothes later.

XXX

It was September first. Otherwise known as Gisela's sixteenth birthday.

She was getting old.

In two more years she would be… Gisela forced herself away from that thought. People were finally not treating her like a child. That was the important part of the entire experience.

Besides, this was only partly a birthday party for her.

It was luck, really. The Wolves had a birthday party for everyone born in that month on the first of the month. The fact that it was Gisela's actual birthday was just coincidental.

Especially because parties really weren't her thing. Especially not parties with alcohol.

Gisela stayed firmly planted in her corner of the hall as she waved her hand in front of her nose, trying to get the smell to go somewhere else.

Her wish was granted. Sort of. It was Daisuke, the younger Vanish Brother's birthday month too and the party had been going on long enough for him to get tipsy.

She could see it in the pink flush that his face had taken on. Not to mention the weird, wobbling dance that he had started to do on the table.

 _Why was he dancing on the table?_ And to top it off she saw him reaching for his weapon.

Gisela could tell this was going nowhere good fast.

She glanced around, looking for allies.

And winced.

Kagura was doing a conga line can can hybrid dance that looked linked arm in leg with Maya and a few of the other fighters. They looked only slightly less crazy than Phil on the table.

Hopefully Gisela tried to see what the Master was doing. Surely she would put a stop too it.

Nope. Gisela felt something in her break when she saw the Master but in a link arms with Maya, throwing her lot in with the can line what ever it should be called dancers.

Gisela really wished she had brain bleach.

Or magic brain eraser. Anything to get the drunk dancing out of her head.

She looked around one more time. Hoping there was somebody else that was still somewhat sane. She wasn't fussy, she just wanted one ally against the chaos that was unfolding.

 _I knew I should have avoided this party._ Gisela scolded herself. _Why did I even mention my birthday was in September. It's not like anyone knows what Kagura's birthday is._

 _But no. I had to mention my birthday and that no one really celebrated at the temple and then it was all, "but Gisela it's your party too and you have to be there" and "you only turn sixteen once", which I know for a fact is untrue._

 _But I came anyways._

 _Because I have known common sense._

Gisela twisted herself out of the way, pulling herself back into her nook just as a set of ballistic tomatoes flew over head, smacking into the wall with impressive force before sliding down with an odd, slurping noise.

It was almost fascinating, watching the gooey mess expand outside of what had been the last of the seasons fresh fruit.

Or was it a vegetable.

 _Doesn't matter really._

It was official. Gisela made bad life choices.

Horrible ones.

No good very bad awful life choices.

Like coming to parties where everyone got drunk.

 _At least I brought my own drink._ Thinking back, that was probably where everyone else went wrong. Gisela was pretty sure that she had spotted at least three separate people spiking the punch.

And if she had seen three separate people spike the drink then that meant there were probably more people who she hadn't seen.

Gisela hunkered down once more in her corner as chaotic winds swept through the hall, _Daisuke's fault,_ she thought offhandedly.

The party continued.

Somehow Gisela must have dozed off in her little niche, hiding from the shenanigans of the night before.

The groans were what woke her the next morning. That and the moans of suffering.

Gisela restrained the temptation to go in for some payback with the pots and pans.

She didn't really want them to suffer. Besides, she wasn't sure if that would be counted as going to far.

Because even if they were ridiculous drunkards who got into birthday party chaos Gisela liked it here.

She didn't want to leave.

Not yet at least.

XXX

"Eric?". Gisela blinked, when she had heard there was a group platoon thing of Rune Knights coming she hadn't expected there to be anyone she knew in it.

"Gisela. Kagura", he said with a formal nod as he drew them to the side. "I was hoping that I would see you two hear".

"You too", Gisela repield, trying to be friendly even if she wasn't quite sure why he would seek them out. Yes the terms they parted on weren't bad, but they hadn't really been friends either.

And it had been way over a year since they had seen him.

"I, well here", he said, offering a scroll to Kagura. "It's a list of names and their registration pictures of mages from the Tower of Heaven. I couldn't get them to release anything like their locations but it is a starting point. Sorry it took me so long to get it. You wouldn't believe the red tape I had to deal with, not to mention finding a way to get permission to deliver it up here. It's why I ended up with this convoy".

"Paper work", Gisela said, aiming to sound sympathetic before glancing a Kagura. She was holding the lift far more gently than Gisela had ever seen her hold anything else.

Kagura looked up, gratitude obvious on her face. "Thank you". Gisela was pretty sure that if Kagura was anyone else than she would have been hugging the Rune Knight.

XXX

For all that the list had given hope, it wasn't the be all end all.

"My brothers not on here", Kagura said as she handed the paper over.

"It could just be he did not register", Gisela offered, trying to be comforting.

It wasn't her strong point.

XXX

Slowly Gisela found herself spending less and less time at the compound, training.

Part of it was that with the list, Kagura's determination to search had been awakened. But as April turned to May and they fought another group of raiders that had made there way down Seven she had a realization.

It was her too.

The compound was nice, yes, but it was also getting slightly… boring.

Other than the Master and Kagura there was no one who could really give her the practice she needed.

The other members who could truly fight mages were traveling.

Maya was close but after so long of nearly only sparing with her she was getting predictable.

Even so, the stability was nice.

Gisela waved up at the wall as it came into view.

It was June and they had just finished another job. She hadn't expected Maya to drag them into the main hall where there was a viewing lacrima set up.

"Whats going on?". This was not normal.

"It's the Grand Magic Games, shouldn't you mages be all excited about those?".

Gisela wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, there was no time either as Maya dragged her into a seat, Kagura following along calmly.

"Bets you two?", Maya asked cheerfully, "the prelims are about to begin- it's probably going to be some sort of a maze, the first round normally is. If you want a safe bet then Saber Tooth is good. Fairy Tail if you want a last place squeak by".

"No thanks", Kagura said with a shrug.

"Gisela".

"Me neither". It was the Grand Magic Games in real life. Gisela wasn't sure how to focus on anything but that.

The screen burst into colors, as a pumpkin headed person started to explain the rules. Maya had been right, it would be a maze.

This time a relay maze with teams handing batons off to one another at different points. It had under water sections along with a tree top section and an all terrain section.

It was amazing to watch, even so Gisela couldn't help but think of how she would navigate the maze, how she would have done in the maze.

It looked hard yes, Gisela could tell from how many of the contestants were flailing around or getting stuck in mud pits.

It also looked exciting.

Then there was sharp pressure on her shoulder. "Look", Kagura exclaimed, pointing to a girl who had just gotten tangled up in a ball of vines.

She looked vaguely familiar. "You know her", Gisela whispered back.

"She's on my list. Milinana, she's at Mermaid Heel".

"Are we going to go check it out?".

"That's the plan".

The game continued.

XXX

Leaving felt almost alien.

It was the time involved.

It's that people are helping them pack up. That Maya is giving directions and the Vanish Brothers are skulking in the background. Muttering about how they don't have to leave.

This time Gisela had the feeling that Kagura and her were not coming back.

Something the Master confirmed. "You two are ready for adventure. I understand you have more solid leads on that brother of yours", she added, pointing to Kagura. "And you", she continued, pointing to Gisela, "need to think about what you want. We've given you a start, now you need to decide where you want to take it".

"We could come back through?", Gisela had asked in a small voice.

"If you need too".

And that was that, they had told Maya and started packing. By the start of July there was nothing else to do but leave.


	37. Chapter 37

Traveling took on a different intensity with the new lead. Milliana. Gisela was pretty sure that she liked cats.

A lot.

Something she totally understood.

And that she would eventually wear a totally fan service costume because shonen manga was like that.

But none of that was really relevant to the plan. The fact that both Milliana and Kagura were characters she remembered more or less from the manga meant that it was likely she knew something.

Gisela hoped it was good news. She had had a brother Before, they hadn't been the closest, no, but even so, she missed him.

 _It will go well. It's Fairy Tail. All we have to do it follow the trail, and we are doing that as fast as we can._

Gisela knew that if not for the exhaustion factor they would be flying. As it was they woke early in the morning and walked until just before the sun set, leaving only the time necessary for setting up a quick camp.

"Did I ever tell you about Rosemary Village?", came the quiet question as they sat by the fire, eating camp rations.

"Is that where you're from".

"Before they came and burned it down. It was", she paused for a second, searching for a word, "nice. It was a farming village so the adults would be gone all day. I would go out and play with the other kids. Simon was great. Most of the older siblings wouldn't let us come along but he would. He always did his best to include me".

"Sounds nice. Do you want to go back there once you find Simon?".

Kagura thought about it for a moment. "No. I like fighting and I like my swords and my magic. I just want to have my family as well. Do you want to go back home?".

"I can't go back home". Let Kagura assume she meant Caelum, it was true either way.

Of course, saying something like that was a great way to kill the conversation, and true to form that one was over.

Still, it was a break from what was otherwise a monotony of traveling.

It was kind of nice to be on the road with a new destination. With a new plan. Gisela had liked working with the Southern Wolves, yes. But it was interesting to leave the territory that they had worked in for the past year or so.

It was also getting warmer. Gisela wasn't quite sure how she felt about that.

But there were no bandits on the route home, something Gisela felt almost proud of. Even though she knew that she hadn't really taken care of all the bandits she had certainly fought some of them.

And even better, when they took the railway the final step of the way to Dawn City there were no hold ups or raids on the train.

Because apparently those were a problem. Gisela vaguely remembered people worrying about them from her first train ride.

Luckily there were no bandits on this train ride either. Gisela wondered if that was because this was a passenger train and didn't have that many valuable things on it.

Then she wondered if people had enough valuable things on them to make it worth the risk.

She shoved that through to the back of her head. It didn't really matter either way. It was just one less thing to deal with before Kagura got to see her brother again.

Dawn City was loud. That was Gisela's first impression as she stood on the steps of the station, glancing around for some sort of cover.

The smell of the sea hung heavily in the air, another uncomfortable reminder. Gisela forced her mind away from a very different port city.

Even if this one wasn't quite pleasant either.

There were just so many people. _How are we supposed to find our way around in this._ Gisela thought wildly.

"There's the map" Kagura said as she started walking.

 _That's why Kagura is the sensible one._ Gisela tried not to flinch as a stranger brushed past her, instead focusing on the different districts. "I think it's there?", she offered, pointing to an ornate symbol. It looked like it had been added into the old map.

"Let's get going".

Somehow, it was easier to navigate a forest than a city. Gisela was tempted to go up into the air and get an eagle eyed view, however there were rules about magic use in cities and as a non guild aligned mage in a guild claimed city Gisela didn't feel like pushing it.

It was lucky they had gotten to Dawn City so early in the morning, if this was how crowded the train station was now, Gisela had absolutely no desire to see what it would be like later.

It was a relief when they got closer to the sea, the cool breeze that came off the water was the first comfort since they had gotten to the city.

And the crowds had died down as well, outside of the funnel of people created by the arrival of a train the city felt far more spacious.

The city wasn't even too hard to navigate in the end either. By the time they made it to the guild hall Gisela was feeling cautiously optimistic about how the rest of the day was going to go.

The idea that they could know where Simon was in less than an hour was exhilarating, even after all the false leads.

Gisela wasn't quite sure what she had expected from the Guild Hall of Mermaid Heel. Unicorn's Mane was a simple bar, so maybe something like that?

No.

Mermaid Heel's building had that strange effect of something new trying to look old. If Gisela focused on the wooden posts she could see the artificial weathering. Even so, the thatched roof of the mostly open restaurant bar did create a beachy feel.

Inside the building part Gisela was pretty sure she would find the job board and all that. It was interesting how every guild she had seen, all two of the, had restaurants. From what she remembered Fairy Tail had had a bar as well.

"Can I help you two? If you are here to make a job request than I can put you on the list", a voice called out.

"I'm here to talk to Milliana", Kagura replied as Gisela saw the owner of the voice. It was a green haired girl in a skin tight, _what fabric did she use,_ costume

"Why?".

"I think she might know where my brother is".

The girl seemed to think about it for a moment before shrugging, "Milliana has the afternoon shift, you can probably catch her in a few hours.''

"Thanks".

"Want anything to drink or eat, our prices are pretty reasonable and our menu's right over there", she offered with a grin.

Gisela was about to say know when her stomach disagreed. Loudly.

Luckily she only had about two seconds of humiliation before Kagura's joined in.

"I'll take that as a yes", the green haired girl said as she walked back to the counter. "So what will it be?".

"I'll take a scone", Gisela said, pointing to the pastry case as Kagura glanced at the menu before deciding to do the same.

Apparently they were more interesting than manning the counter when there was no one else around.

"So what's your stories", the girl, Gisela really needed to ask her name and to do that she needed to find a way to fit it into the already started conversation, asked.

"We're looking for my brother. I was able to get a list of people who might have known him and Milliana was on it so we came here to talk to her. I'm Kagura Mikazuchi. '' Apparently Kagura had noticed the lack of names too, that was nice.

"Gisela".

"No last name?".

"No last name. You?. "Hopefully that went over well. People were hard but she seemed friendly and-

"Araña Webb, mage of Mermaid Heel", she proclaimed proudly.

Gisela reached back into her memory, trying to see if she remembered someone with that name.

Blank.

That probably just meant she was a minor character if she had been mentioned at all. Not for the first time Gisela wished she had the story memorized. It would have made her life so much easier if she had more than a rough outline of major events.

But she didn't.

The silence was getting heavy. "Nice to meet you", Gisela offered, reaching out with her hand before she remembered to bow.

Araña grabbed it gracefully shaking for just a second longer than what Gisela would have preferred before releasing. "Nice to meet you too. Is the scone good? Those are Terry's specialty and she was trying a new recipe".

"They have a nice crumb too them", Gisela offered as she finished the last bite of her chocolate chip pastry. "There is a bit too much sugar for me but that's just a personal preference. I tend not to like sweet things".

"Do you want to try my soup than?".

"Your soup?".

"Yeah. It's a natto oden. I really love oden and wanted to try and make my own new type. How about it?".

Gisela dithered. Oden was sea food, not one of her great loves. But Araña really wanted her to try it and-

Gisela thought of an out. Or at least a way around. Or a better way through it. "Kagura? You still hungry.

"A little. Why".

It was funny how spacy Kagura was being. Normally she paid way more attention. Gisela was tempted to be sympathetic. Even so, she really didn't want to have to try this soup alone. _Time to close the trap._ "Then lets try it together". If she was going down than so was Kagura.

Kagura started to say something when Araña summsalted out of her chair and raced into the back room. Gisela was pretty sure she was launched web helping her with the movement.

"We just agreed to try Araña's oden", Gisela explained, having decided to take pity on her zoned out friend.

"What type?".

"Natto apparently".

"I haven't had natto for awhile. This should be interesting.

Gisela was just about to ask what exactly natto was when Araña arrived back with two smallish bowls.

Out of the corner of her eye Gisela saw someone else take up the counter. Another member of Mermaid Heel?

"Here you two go", Araña practically trilled before taking her own seat at the table, resting her head on her hands as she watched them.

Gisela looked at the bowl of soup in her hand.

It looked… interesting. Sort of gloopy and lumpy. And slimey.

She looked at Kagura.

Looked at Araña.

 _Here goes nothing._

She looked away from the soup as she brought the spoonful up to her mouth.

The taste was not too bad. A bit to fishy and a bit too pickley but edible.

It was the texture that got her. Something about the soup was just, stringy. Like eating half dissolved pasta in a bowl of fish something and as soon as she had swallowed the broth it started to glue her mouth together as a funky aftertaste got even more pungent.

Luckily she had some water, otherwise Gisela suspected that her mouth would have been glued shut permanently.

Which actually might not have been a bad thing.

 _Think of something nice to say thing of something nice to say._

"It's not bad", Gisela offered, hoping it didn't sound too much like a question. "I'm not a huge fan of natto", that was probably true, "and I think that is part of the problem". Gisela braced herself. She didn't want to hurt Araña. It just… wasn't to her taste. That was all.

"The stringiness is too much".

Araña just huffed. "I've been getting that a lot. Thanks for trying it".

"Really. Thanks. Meant I didn't have to try this time". A voice shouted over too them.

"Thanks a lot Terry", Araña shouted back, sounding rather huffy. Glancing over her shoulder Gisela could see a red haired girl in a corset outfit.

It looked vaguely like a maid's costume. Just a bit more upscale.

Hopefully she could still breathe.

"You're welcome", she called back cheerfully. "So who are our guests".

"Gisela and Kagura. They're here to talk with Milliana".

"Cool", Terry looked cheerfully at the two of them. "Nice to meet you both", before she refocused on Araña, "and you get to work. We have customers now".

"Coming, coming".

Gisela watched Kagura's intense scrutiny of the faces of the new group.

It was a motley family. Two kids darted around as the parents found a table. Thankfully they did not try and interact.

None of them were Milliana.

Gisela looked down at the soup still in front of her debating if she was desperate enough or not to take another drink.

 _Not quite yet. Not for a while yet._

For all that Mermaid Heel was a new guild, the place looked to be pretty popular. There was a steady stream of people heading in and out.

The house wasn't quiet full no, but it was obvious that the only reason that it was as empty as it had been was the early hour.

Of course, this had the side effect of Kagura not being able to grill anyone on when Milliana would get there.

 _Through it looks like Kagura might not be the only person annoyed by that._ Gisela thought, slightly amused by Kagura's tapping fingers.

She probably wasn't even aware that she was doing it.

About thirty minutes afternoon a tan blur rushed into the space. Gisela recognized that face. It was Milliana.

Kagura got up to try and talk to her. She was blocked by the big party that came through.

She got up to try again.

Araña darted over. "Wait till everything is over. I think this is going to be a long conversation and I doubt the time to have it is during the lunch rush". Then she was heading off again to get another tables order.

"We're almost there". Gisela said awkwardly, trying to comfort Kagura.

Now the seconds ticked by even slower as Gisela watched Kagura watch Milliana. It was easy to see where the mage was, all Gisela had to do was follow the direction of Kagura's eyes.

Really Gisela actually was forming quite a respect for Millianna. For all that she had glanced over at Kagura a few times she didn't see all that bothered by the stareing.

At least it wasn't glaring. Part of Gisela's mind flashed back to the time they were tracking a bandit group and Kagura had spent an hour glowing at the barkeep to get them to spin.

Gisela had spent that same hour standing like a rock in the background, trying not to disturb the match.

It had worked, yes. It still was one of the most awkward yet intense hours in Gisela's life.

So Gisela was both very glad that Kagura was limiting herself to staring.

She was even more glad when Milliana came over.

"So what can I help you with nya~".

The nya sounded totally tacked on. Gisela normally liked cats, loved cats in fact but even she had to admit that Milliana looked a bit over the top. The cat ears looked realistic, even this close up.

"Do you know anyone named Simon. He was from Rosemary Village and taken to the Tower of-".

Gisela had heard the spiel before. Instead of listening to Kagura explain who Simon was she watched Millianna.

It was like a switch had been flipped. One second Millianna had been almost bouncing in her chair, ears twitching and face turing at every motion.

The next she was stock still.

"Why are you asking".

"He's my brother. Why, do you know where he is? Is he around here?".

Gisela could tell from her posture that Kagura wanted to get up and start looking. No one had reacted like this before.

Gisela felt her stomach start to turn. The back of her neck felt hot again, even though noon was an hour back. _Why do I feel nauseous._

Milliana looked frozen as Kagura grew quiet.

"I'm sorry".

"No".

"I'm sorry".

"He can't be. How could he be".

"He's dead".

For a moment it only felt like the bottom dropped out, than it really did. The world seemed to flip as Kagura cried, her normally carefully controlled powers going haywire.

"He's not. Simons not dead". Kagura yelled.

Gisela tried to fight against gravity but it was too much. The world had dissolved into noise and color and light and sound.

Simon was dead.

All too late Gisela remembered. That was why Kagura was on a revenge kick when the GMG started.

Simon had died and she wanted to kill Jellal in return.

 _It's not fair._ Gisela wanted to scream as she was whirled around by the gravity magic. _No one else died in Fairy Tail. Why does it have to be her brother._

 _Kagura._

Gisela tried to breath. She needed to talk to Kagura.

Her focus was broken by a starburst a pain. A chair had just slammed into her, breaking against her arm.

A table came next. All of Gisela's focus transferred to dodging the out of control furniture.

Under over under over.

All the time she could hear Kagura's sobbing. It sounded like heartbreak.

Through a gape in the tables Gisela could see Kagura suspended, sword keeping the furniture away from her face while creating a handy supply of shrapnel, adding to the fun.

Gisela opened her mouth.

She didn't know what to say.

There was nothing she could say.

Millianna was trying to say something but it just made everything spin faster, the cracking of wood so loud that it even drowned out the bussing of Gisela's ears.

Then suddenly she was on the floor.

Silence.


	38. Chapter 38

Also known as the chapter where Gisela proves to be just as bad with other peoples emotional needs as she is with her own

XXX

"Well this is a fine mess you've made of my guildhall".

It cut through the silence like one of Kagura's sword strikes.

"Guildmaster", three voices chorused at once as Gisela wiped her streaming eyes on her sleeve.

Her hands and arms hurt from the impacts of something before she had used her clouds as a shield.

 _Kagura._

In the centered on the room, surrounded by debris. Huddled up.

Sobbing.

Like nothing will ever be the same again.

Because it won't be.

Simon is dead. And now Gisela remembers Kagura's fight with Erza. Too late.

Simon is dead.

There was nothing Gisela can do.

Millianna had run forward and was cradling Kagura in the center of the wreckage. She was saying something to Kagura.

Gisela wanted to say something.

Because she knew what is what like when the world was gone. And gone before one ever realized it.

But she couldn't. She couldn't move from her spot.

Because there was nothing she could think of that would make Kagura feel better. No magic words.

Nothing except platitudes.

Gisela had always hated platitudes. Had never been able to tell someone it would be okay when she knew it wasn't.

Had never been able to be soothing. Never known when to get close and when to stay away.

She still didn't.

And Kagura wouldn't be okay. Not for a long time. Because Simon, even if Kagura hadn't known where he was, had been most of her world.

Kagura hadn't had a plan, not really. It had always been, "I need to find my brother". With nothing after.

And Gisela hadn't said anything. Hadn't known what to say.

And he was dead.

So Gisela stood there, a lump in her throat as she watched Millianna comfort Kagura.

Because she couldn't.

 _It's not about me._ Gisela reminded herself as she looked around once again, for something, anything practical she could do.

"Do you mind explaining what is going on".

This time Gisela saw the source of the voice. A tall woman dressed in red and green.

Gisela blinked as she looked up.

 _Was that an apple on her head band._

It was.

"Kagura found out her brother died". It was just six words when Gisela said it.

Just six words and a world was gone.

Just six words.

Apple Woman didn't seem to know how to reply to that which was good. Gisela didn't either.

"Are you going to go talk to her. You two did come here together". It was almost a question. Almost but not quite.

Gisela turned back, Kagura was still there, hunched up in a ball with Millianna beside her.

Saying something.

It felt like there was lead in Gisela's feet as she started walking forward, closer. Closer.

"-am I supposed to do now. He's dead and I'm alone".

Gisela could see Millianna's had on Kagura's back, rubbing circles.

 _How much good did those actually do?_ Gisela pushed that thought away as she got closer.

What did she know. Maybe platitudes actually helped most people and Gisela was just too pessimistic for them.

Maybe there was something she could say. Something she could do that would help.

Maybe there was.

Kagura was asking what she was supposed to do again. Gisela didn't know that answer to that. Her way of coping with losing her world hadn't been healthy.

She had enough distance now to know that.

More than enough distance to know that.

It was funny how cold she felt. How it was everything except Simon's death that was affecting her.

She should be grieving for him. Not for Kagura.

And she still doesn't know what to say. Because nothing will make this better and all time will do is make it less raw.

Some wounds never heal.

And Gisela is pretty sure this is one of them.

And there is nothing she can do.

And Kagura is still crying.

"You can start by working here and paying off damages". That was Apple Woman. Who Gisela vaguely remembered being called guild master.

And her guild has just been wrecked.

"It's not her fault". Gisela realized she had spoken as all eyes turned too her. "It was an accident".

"But it was still her magic and the damage still needs to be repaired"

Kagura got up, leaning on her sword like it was a crutch. "I do need to pay for damages. When can I start".

"When we get everything fixed, I highly doubt you have enough money on hand to repair this".

Gisela was enough of a shopkeeper to know that was true. They had enough for food and stuff, but the rewards were rarish and they weren't rich.

She wanted to say something but her tongue was back to being lead again.

Kagura was standing up through. That was a good thing.

Even if there was nothing Gisela could do people were helping and if they stayed here than people could keep helping Kagura. Could find more ways to get her to keep going. And that was good. That was so so good.

Because Gisela knew what it was like to fall apart. Knew it in her bones and heart. In her mind and in all the little jokes she didn't tell and all the secrets she never made. In the times she reached for something that would never be there again. In everything. And she was an awful friend and always messed up and knew all about breaking things.

Places, people, families.

But not nearly enough about putting them back together.

She needed all the help that she could get with that.

So Gisela just focused on how Apple Wom- Guild Master Soldato, was finding them a place to stay for the night.

And on getting all the stuff that she could salvage from the pack that Kagura had been carrying.

It had exploded in the gravity wave.

It was actually impressive that the wave had been as contained as it had been. For all the exploded wood and shrapnel people hadn't been squished to bits by a gravity wave.

And that was a good thing.

But.

But.

Kagura was just so pale. She looked frail in a way Gisela had never seen as Millianna walked them to her house.

Which was shaped like a cat. Part of Gisela wanted to giggle hysterically at the giant cat face waving a paw.

Only in Fiore would someone have a house like that. And only in a city with a mage guild would zoning laws allow it.

It was much easier to focus on the cats. All the cats. Part of her kept an eye on Kagura, hanging a foot back.

Knowing that she should do something but not knowing how. Hows were hard. And Kagura did not react at all to the outside of the house.

Or the even more unique inside. Not to the cat chairs or cat tables. Not to the cat patterned wall paper or the neon factor that Gisela knew Kagura of just a few hours ago, had it really only been that long? Would have been disgusted by.

Instead she just clung to Millianna before curling up in one of the eye catching chairs.

Gisela sat in another, feeling even more useless than normal.

Time seemed to stretch like putty. Kagura wasn't saying anything. Gisela didn't know what to say. Millianna had already said her piece.

So they sat in silence. Not quite an awkward silence. More of a numb one. All the emotions had been worn out but were still there. Just waiting to come up again and Gisela did not know what to do.

There was no magic fix for this. Even though this was Fairy Tail.

She still remembered how bitter she had been about the nobody died ending. How everything had just seemed to be good right after a war which they had tried so hard to avoid. Now she wished it was always like that.

 _But it's not like my life was ever as light as the manga anyways._ Gisela thought bitterly. _I would end up finding the only death in the story. It just is the way I am._

 _I don't get Fairy tales._

 _And nor does Kagura._

Because even in this world where nobody really died her brother was dead. Her brother had died and even if Gisela did not remember how she should have. She should have known or realized or something.

But she hadn't.

The numbness continued as Millianna herded them both, like a cat herding humans, if it was a different situation than Gisela would have been reduciusly amused, into her guest room.

There was only one cat themed been in the room.

Gisela made sure that Kagura was laying down in that before she curled up on the kitty themed shaggy carpet with a kitty head pattern blanket.

Than she tried to sleep.

It didn't come. All she could think about were Kagura's cries and the way that she had done nothing.

She was supposed to be Kagura's friend. She was supposed to know things about Fairy Tail.

She had read the manga.

What good was it knowing about the world that one had been reborn into if one could even remember the important things like the death of siblings.

But she didn't.

Why hadn't she tried harder.

In the middle of the night she heard Kagura slip out of bed. Gisela could feel the worry in her chest as she padded out of the room a few minutes after.

Gisela wasn't sure that Kagura should be alone at the moment.

Being alone sucked.

But Kagura wasn't alone. Gisela felt her fingers unclench as she saw Millianna slip over, almost silently.

The two of them were sitting next to each other on the grass, talking once again.

From what Gisela could hear Millianna was telling Kagura about Simon and the tower. _How did he die?_

She didn't remember that. Gisela hoped that Millianna had good memories of Simon as well.

She turned around when Kagura started to cry again. Somethings were private.

Millianna could do a way better job of helping Kagura than Gisela could anyways. So it was a good thing that she had met someone who knew and from the looks of it liked Simon.

Gisela remembered all too well Kagura's face after they had talked to that one person who had hated him.

It was good that there were people who could tell her good stories as well. Maybe that would help her to get the closure that she needed. That she needed so much and that Gisela couldn't give her.

Even so, lying on the floor wrapped in the borrowed blanket sleep was a long time in coming. Now that Gisela had seen Kagura being taken over she couldn't help the nagging question in her own head. _What happens to us now?_

It was stupid, selfish thing to think when someone had just lost their entire world and there was no way that Gisela was actaully going to ask Kagura. So instead she lay there. Thinking.

But Gisela didn't have an answer. Finally she dozed off.

There was a cat shaped patch of light on her face. Her back ached from the way she had twisted herself up.

Kagura still was not in the bed.

Gisela felt her pulse start to race as she realized that. _She's with Millianna. It's going to be fine. It's going to be fine,_ Gisela repeated to herself, a mantra.

 _All you need to do is find her. Get up and go._

Sometimes it was just easier to give her body explicit instructions on a conscious level.

Something pricked her.

Gisela glanced down at her hands. It the bright light of the sun she could see a smattering of splinters.

She hadn't even noticed them the day before.

Carefully nuding the door open with her elbow Gisela followed the sound of voices. Millianna and Kagura were still talking.

 _At least they came inside?_ Gisela thought wryly, shooing away the guilt she felt about how she had been sleeping and had come to ask for tweezers.

Maybe she could just do it by hand? They weren't the smallest splinters that Gisela had ever had. She could probably get a grip on them with only a little extra damage.

Then they were both looking at her.

"Morning". She waved awkwardly. It was awful. Everything was awful. Why had she led with that. Did she have any tact.

"Your hands". That was Millianna. She darted out. It was just her and Kagura.

Just Kagura and her and the gaping sea of awkwardness that had just opened up between them.

And it was kind of Gisela's job to navigate across it this time.

"You look awful". _Great idea. Lead with that. That is going to make everything work just fine._

"He's just dead", Kagura said hollowly, like she was still hoping someone would disprove her. "And I didn't know. I guess I thought that if something had happened I would have known for some reason. But he's dead".

"I'm sorry". It didn't help. Gisela knew that. A sorry was nothing but letters formed into words and volcalized. There was almost nothing as useless as a sorry.

But it was all she could say.

"I think we should help pay for the damages. And Millianna is going to tell me more about him", Kagura stopped for a second, gathering her words, "and I want to know more. She only told me a bit about the Tower and the people she had been with. I want to know more about them. I want to know more about him and Millianna is willing to tell me. It is just going to take time".

"And after that".

"One day at a time, I think. For me".

"Are you okay", Kagura took a breath, "physically", Gisela hastened to add. "I know you are not okay and that's okay. It's hard to be okay when everything falls apart on you. You just keep thinking how long ago things were normal and how much you want to yell at your past self and how easy it would be to fix things if you could only go back".

"Was it like this for you", Kagura asked hesitantly. "When I first met you on the boat. Was it like this for you?".

That was a question. _Not really, I deserved it. I had made my fate with my own actions and it was my fault things got so bad I had to leave. You never did anything but live._ That wouldn't help.

Gisela pulled out a chair and sat down to buy time. "I felt like glass on that boat. Floating glass. Like nothing was real but everything hurt and nothing would ever be okay again because everything I had was gone and if only I had done better. Is that what it like for you?". And now she was back to being insensitive. Wonderful.

"It just feels pointless. I tried so hard. So hard. I was going to find him and we were going to be happy. I keep thinking of all the things I wanted to say. I wanted to show him. Now I can't. I just don't know why". It was like she was begging at the end. Gisela wished she had a better answer than some jerkass artist in another world made a choice for drama and pain and now you have to deal with it and I should have warned you but forgot because he was such a minor character that it didn't feel relevant to me.

That was a shitty answer.

Also totally unbelievable.

But mainly it was just shitty and probably less helpful than a sorry. "Do you want a hug?". Maybe. Hugs could be nice sometimes.

"Not right now. Besides. Splinters".

"Yeah".

That killed the conversation again. There really was no nice way to approach why Gisela had the splinters in her hands that she did.

"I think I could do something". Kagura offered after a moment.

"Do something?". What was there to possibly do?

"With your hands. Just make the wood lift. I can do that".

Gisela glanced down at her hands. There was the starting of redness around some of the larger bits but mainly the skin had healed over the wood.

It would hurt.

But Kagura was thinking about something and reaching out. And that was good. Gisela wanted Kagura to keep doing that.

"Go for it".

Gisela bit her tongue against the sharp pain as pinpricks of blood weld up on her hands, bloodstained wood lifted up into the air.

"I think that's it, everything else feels different".

 _Not the time of ask questions about magic._ Gisela reminded herself as she looked away from her hands. "Thanks".

Maybe if she ignored them they would hurt less.

"And I just got the tweezers. See how kitty cute they are". They had cat heads on top of them.

Gisela was completely unsurprised.

"Sorry". This was the second time she had said sorry today. Funny how the same word could be used for death or tweezers and feel completely pointless both times.

Luckily Millianna just huffed before showing her over to the sink. "Thanks", Gisela said quietly, keeping an eye of Kagura out of the corner of her eye.

"For what?".

"Looking after Kagura. I didn't know what to do at all but I think you did something that helped".

Millianna just smiled slightly sadly as she turned the water on, keeping Gisela's blood off of the appliances. "Simon was good. I miss him. He would have wanted me to keep and eye on his little sister. He loved her you know, he would talk about when he would see her again. Kagura and Erza. He loved them both so much".

"Oh".

There wasn't much more Gisela could say to that even if the lump that had formed in her throat disappeared.

Sometimes there just wasn't a happy ending. This was one of those times.


	39. Chapter 39

Emotions suck

XXX

The rebuilding wasn't bad. They were mainly on hand for helping lift things, something that both cloud magic and gravity magic excelled at.

Through Gisela had to admit, the difference between Kagura's skill with gravity magic and the Guildmasters was a gulf.

Gisela tried to ignore the crawling voices of negativity. She had been trying. But if she had been better at teaching then Kagura would be a better mage like Gisela was so much better with hand to hand and.

And.

She forced herself to breathe.

 _In and out Gisela. In and out._

There was no reason why she would be good at teaching magic.

She had done her best to help her friend with something she needed help with.

And the Guildmaster hadn't been upset. Just offered to teach Kagura some more tricks.

That wasn't how Gisela had failed. She was just ignoring the real failure. How she had given Kagura so much false hope. It was constant in her head, the times when Gisle had told Kagura not to give up. That her brother, funny even through Gisela knew he was Simon he was still Kagura's brother to Gisela, was still alive and that they could meet and be happy.

She had said they could.

She had believed they could and given false hope and-

The call back to work the the biggest relief of the day. It was a time where she could just work. Just listen and help. Focus on raising beams and bringing the foreman up for a birds eye view of the city.

It was easy and simple and blank when that helped. Because when she was helping she wasn't failing and that was good.

Because failing sucked. _And that just sounds ridiculous,_ Gisela thought bitterly to herself as she helped Kagura guide one of her beams.

XXX

It was easy to see why not all mages, or even half, were truly combat mages.

They had both gotten offers of employment from the construction company for their help by the end of the sixth day.

And both deferred. Well, the Guildmaster had deferred for them, saying that they had to pay back a debt.

And then the foreman had offered to pay the debt. That had been a debacle. Luckily the Guildmaster had figure out a way to smooth down feathers so they didn't cause too much drama because this whole thing was their fault anyways and they were so lucky that they hadn't been sent into the Magic Council or-

 _Breath Gisela, breath,_ she reminded herself as she looked up at the building.

That had been a about a week into construction. Now, after about two more weeks of work everything was neat and ready for business.

XXX

There was a party to celebrate the repairing of the Guildbar.

Kagura went.

Gisela didn't. Parties just really weren't her scene. It was far better to spend that time in their apparent, cleaning up and looking at maps of where they could go later. Crocus had always seemed interesting.

XXX

Gisela now had so much more sympathy with those bug board displays she vaguely remembered seeing before. Because she was sort of part of one now. Not really, because she was still alive and all that but it felt like she was one of those bugs. Like it felt like she was on display. Gisela knew that she wasn't even an official member. That she was just helping out because Kagura had destroyed their bar.

Even so, there wasn't an end date on how long they would be there.

Gisela stood awkwardly in the corner of the newly rebuilt, and very similar bar. There were chairs, yes, and she could probably sit down in them but then the skirt would ride up or bunch up or something. Whatever it was that skirts did when people tried to function in them and she was already feeling nauseous and it just wasn't worth the trouble at all.

So standing it was.

"How're you liking your first shift. Kagura was super popular earlier", Araña asked as she walked by, balancing a tray.

Or maybe she was cheating by webbing the tray to her hand. Gisela would have done something like that. Better than worrying about tipping the tray.

"It's a little much but I can do this". It was true. It was just clothes. There was no reason why Gisela was being so silly about them.

People wore skirts all the time. She could wear one for a few hours. Totally.

 _At least I get to work at the bar soon. That will be better._

It was a little better.

It felt like her skin was on fire. Like everything was itching and wrong. Wong.

Breathing helped. So did time.

It still didn't stop Gisela from stripping out of the skirt and way to short top with it's way to low neckline and into something much more practical the second she was back in the apartment they had rented.

XXX

"Can we do a job". It came out way to fast. And probably incomprehensibly.

Kagura looked up, confused. Gisela felt herself blush awkwardly. Normally she would have said something else first. And slowed down. She needed to calm down. Fast.

Oops. "Sorry. I was wondering if we could do a job instead of just working. I think it would be a faster way to pay back".

"We could ask Millianna, I'm sure she would be willing to go with us".

"With Millianna?".

"Yeah. We aren't official Mermaid Heel mages so we would need to go with a member if we wanted to take a job".

"Right". Gisela had forgotten about that. _It's keep you out of that cafe._ Gisela reminded herself. _Thats worth a lot. Even if it really isn't that big a deal and a break is only a short term thing because you will get used to it. To those clothes and those looks._ "Good idea".

It was. Millianna hadn't been anything but nice to them.

XXX

So they weren't looking for a needle in a haystack. Nope.

Instead they were looking for a necklace in a city. Which was somehow a job for mages and not just for any random person that had nothing better to do than get stuck in the middle of a giant crowd of humanity and attempt to look up.

Or down.

Or all around. Really. Looking for a necklace in a city. Why had Millianna even taken this job, none of them even had any type of locator magic to help.

And Millianna, contrary to her own belief, did not have a cats nose.

Through Gisela did have to deny the evey. _Why is she just so confident. We promised and if we fail it will look bad for Mermaid Heel and-_

And it wasn't her problem.

Unlike how her magic was useless as well.

And she couldn't even fly because of zoning rules. So they were stuck on the ground. In a bunch of people.

So many people.

"So is this really the right area". Gisela knew that she was whining. Could hear that she was whining.

Knew that it was silly and she was being ridiculous. And that she should stop complaining because she was lucky that they had taken her with them. And because this whole thing had started as a favor to her. She had been the one who had asked for a job.

"Yep". Millianna was far to cheerful. "I'm gonna look up that tree".

"Are you-". Gisela didn't have a chance to finish the sentence. Millianna was already up the tree.

"Is it up there?". Kagura called out.

"Nope".

"Come back down than". They could get back to really looking.

"Can't".

"Why not?". That made no sense. Why was she stuck up a tree. Millianna wasn't a cat Millianna-

"Cause cats get stuck. And cats are awesome". And it still made no sense. Those two sentences had only the word cat in common and neither of them had anything to do with Millianna.

That was it. "But your not a cat".

"Still stuck". That was way to much of a sing song tone to be natural.

"Jump", Kagura called out. "I will slow your fall".

They were actually doing this apparently. Gisela wasn't sure if she should be terrified or fascinated.

People were watching this. Why were people watching. What would this do for Mermaid Heels reputation. Gisela could picture the headline, 'cat-mage gets stuck up tree', or something more creative than that.

"Here we go". Millianna cheered as she leapt out. And drifted to the ground. The crowd clapped as Millianna bowed.

Then she introduced them. Gisela could hear people talking about how cute they were and how lucky they were to have such a cute guild full of woman now.

And she was running.

"What was that about?", Kagura asked, as they stopped in a park outside of hearing range.

"I just don't like crowds. Sorry". She was. She allowed herself a few moments with clenched fists before loosening them. "You want to check the fountain". At least Millianna couldn't get stuck in that.

It was actually in the fountain.

Thankfully.

Millianna refused to touch the water. She actually hissed at it but it only taken one person to fish a necklace out of the fountain so they were fine.

XXX

But Gisela had forgotten about her cat thing. Or at least hadn't factored that in to trying to do a job with Millianna. And actually getting paid for the completion of that job, once people were out of trees and fountains.

Because the second their client had offered them an old cat statue instead of the jewel reward Millianna had accepted.

And waved the rest of the fees, "because it was just so adorable".

Seriously.

Gisela was a cat person. She had wanted a cat so very much before.

Now. Well… she still wanted a cat.

But the money would have been nice.

"We can just work harder at the bar", Kagura said solidly. "This was good practice for searching through, and it did help us to get to know the city better".

That was one way to put the job.

 _And Kagura is the optimist for once. Then again. It's better than neither of us being positive._

And it was good. Gisela felt part of her unclench when ever Kagura spoke. When ever she was getting better.

Sometimes she could hear Kagura and Millianna talking quietly at night, going over the tower bit by bit. Gisela didn't think they had made it to the end yet.

But it was good that someone could be there for Kagura. That was a good thing.

Gisela just had to keep going.

XXX

It felt like she was burning when she put on the outfit. _It was nice of Terry to lend me something._ Gisela reminded herself as she slipped the blue and green dress on.

Did her best to lace up the back.

 _I can do this. It's just clothes. I'm still me._

But the face in the mirror is wrong, not just wrong in the way it had been for sixteen, almost seventeen years but in a whole new way.

It's just wrong. Not in the coffee colored skin or the curly hair or the blue green eyes.

But something else.

And Gisela can't fix it. She just looks wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong.

Wrong.

 _Breath in. Breath out. Look away from the mirror._

The brown paneling of the room is a welcome change. There is nothing reflective about it and Gisela can trace the veins in the wood. Remember how much time she spent in helping this part get repaired.

Even if that is what she is paying for now.

If she breathes and doesn't look down than it is almost like she is in her normal clothes. Just as long as she does not see the boobs. Her breasts.

Whatever.

 _Nowhere to go but through,_ Gisela reminded herself as she pushed open the door. She had work to do.

"You look great", Terry called out brightly.

Araña nodded in agreement. "You're on waitressing with me tonight. Get ready to smile". There was a surprising amount of sarcasm in her voice.

"Where Kagura". Gisela had assumed that they were going to both be working the night. They normally did.

It felt like the air in the room dropped at least ten degrees.

"Both her and Millianna took the night off".

"Oh". There really wasn't much else Gisela could say to that. "Well then let's get started". Hopefully that sounded cheery enough.

Before Gisela had been lucky enough to avoid being a waitress. Her summer jobs had always been teaching ones. Working with kids during the day and then going home and being so so glad that she had no children of her own to look after.

Before, the best part of the day had been waving goodbye to the kids at the end of the day, knowing that they were no longer her responsibility to look after.

Now the best part of the night is when she swaps out the dress for proper clothes again. When she makes it back home and abuses the warm water until steam fills her lungs and she feels like she can breathe again.

Like all the stares and the people who call her "girl", are far far away.

The door creaks open. The worry tension that had been overridden by waitressing returned.

"Kagura?".

"Good job today?".

"It's was fine". Glancing at Kagura's face she looked, okay. Gisela's stomach did another flip.

"How was your day".

"Millianna and me ended up on a job".

"A job?". _I thought you two were talking._

"Yeah. You didn't seem to have a good time on the last job so we figured it would be-".

"I understand". Nothing was wrong. It was time to change the subject. "I thought you two were going to be talking about the Tower".

"We were". There was something about Kagura's tone of voice that made Gisela just tense.

"What happened".

Kagura actually sighed. "It's hard. I mean I knew he helped Jellal but actually hearing about how they worked". She trailed off.

"Anything else".

"I don't want to hear the ending".

"The ending?".

"How he". Kagura paused. "You know".

"How close are you?".

"Erza, apparently he was someone Simon had a crush on, was just brought to the tower. We went on the job after that. I think that's pretty close to the end".

While they talked Gisela herded them both over to the rickety table and chairs that had come with the space. Gisela had the feeling that this would be a sitting down kind of conversation. "Why don't you want to hear the end".

It took everything Gisela had to keep her poker face through Kagura's silence. She knew that she was poking and asking to many questions and _why do I keep doing this._ She forced herself to breath, _In. Out. In. Out._

Time passed. Gisela wasn't sure how much.

"Then that will be it. He will just be gone. Now I can tell myself that he is still out there", Kagura said haltingly, "that I didn't manage to walk by his body at the tower". She took another breath. "It will be over when she tells me why. I don't think I can".

Something shining caught Gisela's eye in the moonlight. Kagura was crying. Kagura was crying.

She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Kagura. They were both stiff. "He's already gone". There was nothing nice Gisela could say so she settled for the truth. "He has been gone and you have been here. You helped me when I got on the boat and when we were fighting with the wolves and the Oaken Paths caravan and everything else. You have Millianna and Mermaid Heel and me and-"

"And I want my brother". The way it was gasped out made Gisela's stomach twist painfully. She knew that pain all too well.

She knew what it was like to want a family that was forever out of reach. To want and want and want with no escape and no relief.

None at all.

"And you always will. But Kagura, life is for the living and you are alive. Do you want to know how he died?". Because Gisela wasn't sure if that would be the closure that Kagura needed. Wasn't sure if anything would be.

Sometimes closure wasn't something people that were able to get. Sometimes it was out of their reach. Sometimes all they could do was keep going despite the pain.

Kagura pulled away, wiping her eyes like Gisela hadn't just seen her cry.

Gisela let her have that fiction. She knew what crying in front of people could be like.

"I think I do. When I'm ready".

XXX

The tension remained for the next weeks. All Gisela could do was watch as she struggled through her shifts.

Every now and then she saw the Guildmaster glancing at her, something unreadable in the woman's eyes. If she wasn't already so worried about Kagura than it would have had her in nervous breakdowns.

As it was it just meant that Gisela worked harder to push away her discomfort with well, everything Mermaid Heel related.

Kagura was what was important.

So Gisela watched.

And worried.

Because Kagura was so strong but so broken. Gisela knew that. Knew that Kagura and Millianna were just dancing around the magically metaphorical elephant in the room.

Knew that they wouldn't avoid it forever. Neither of them were the type for that.

So Gisela's life had assumed an awakad, tenuous balance.

Until they got to go on a job. Apparently the train had been jacked about an hour outside of the city.

So they needed to save the people.

It was nothing.

Until she watched Kagura fight.

She didn't draw her sword.

"Kagura", Gisela said, voice trembling slightly with uncertainty. "Why didn't you draw your sword".

 _She wouldn't._


	40. Chapter 40

Read ending for my little meta fun~

XXX

Somehow, Gisela had thought that she would have had more warning. More something.

Maybe Kagura would have talked to her?

Or at least mentioned _hey, remember how that shade got trapped to life by her sword after swearing revenge. I think I want to do the same thing. Good idea, right?_

Apparently not.

"I can fight just as well with it bound", Kagura said solidly, apparently obvious to Gisela's internal monologue.

 _That's not the point!_ Gisela wanted to scream. But they were in public, cleaning up after a robbery. This was not the time to make a scene.

Even if she really wanted to.

Because how had she missed Kagura swearing a vow of revenge on someone. How had she missed that.

How had she not noticed.

Why did she always mess up like that. _Breath._ Gisela reminded herself as she focused on what needed to be done.

They had managed to keep property, i.e. train damage to a minimum after they had arrived so all they needed to do was wait until it was patched and everyone stopped panicking and they could have a ride back.

There was so much panicking.

Gisela was awful at comforting people. So was Kagura, actually.

It was actually kind of funny how they were both standing, just staring at the knocked unconscious bandits and waiting for the train to be ready so they could have more time just staring at the bandits on the train back to Dawn City where the Rune Knights would pick them up.

The train ride was just as awkward as Gisela had worried that it would be. Guard duty meant that she could avoid looking Kagura in the face in favor of making sure that everything went well with the whole prison transport thing but there was a tension.

Because Kagura could tell that Gisela was upset and Gisela could tell that Kagura could tell so they were both just stuck in a loop of being able to tell.

And not talking.

Halfway through one of the bandit guys, Gisela should probably have cared to learn their names but the trains got robbed so often that it just felt like too much effort and they weren't mages either so they ran in different circles, woke up.

He started inching away from both of them, instead hiding under a bench on the train.

The one that he was tied to. He wasn't even trying to escape. Just trying to escape them.

Gisela almost felt bad.

Then she remembered he tried to rob a train armed with a gun and all her sympathy just evaporated.

It was hard to have much sympathy for that.

 _And when did she do that. When did Millianna tell her how did you not notice the changes until it was already sealed why did she do it. Why-_

 _Breathe. In. Out._

 _In._

 _Out._

 _We can talk about this. It will be okay._

Gisela glanced back at Kagura, trying to see what was on the girl's face. She looked calm, but it was the focused calm that she had just before a fight.

The purposeful smoothing out of her face so cues couldn't be read.

 _What do I look like to her?_ Gisela wondered as she tried to smooth out her face. Because she didn't want to fail again and give Kagura the wrong idea.

She just didn't want Kagura to devote her life to killing someone in revenge. Searching Gisela understood, if anyone from her Before was around, if there was any chance she could see any of them again than Gisela would have never stopped looking.

But revenge.

Gisela had never seen that end well and Kagura was already going down that path and Gisela hadn't noticed and-

 _In. Out. In. Out._

 _Breathe._

Finally the train made it in. The Rune Knights were waiting. Gisela hovered awkwardly in the background as Kagura filled in the Captain.

It was nice that there was one part of their routine that wasn't different.

If Gisela had been in a different mood she would have laughed at how relieved that one conscious bandit was to get away from them.

 _Did they really have that much tension?_ And it was watching him squirm just made Gisela feel awkward. It was one more reminder of the conversation she was about to have.

That she was going to fail because she failed at everything and had already missed one major decision that Kagura made and-

 _In. Out. In. Out._

 _Breathe._

Normally Gisela hated walking through the main part of Dawn City. Hated it's noise and it's distractions and the crowds.

Now it was a relief from the tension between her and Kagura.

When they were dodging their way through crowds it broke up the silence and the glancing and the everything.

It felt like she was a bow string, but not a well strung one or a flexible one and it was one moment from breaking.

Distractions were good.

By mutual agreement they didn't head back to Mermaid Heel's headquarters, they could report back later.

Instead they headed to their apartment.

Which was probably good. The quicker they talked the less time they would be stuck like this.

Gisela could hear her heartbeat thudding through her ears. She would not have been surprised if everyone that Gisela had seen on the walk home could have heard it.

That would have explained some of the looks that they got.

They were standing in the main room. Gisela's gaze flitted around, glancing off the sink and the clock.

The walls were bare. No distraction there.

The chairs were chairs.

Her eyes were drawn back to Kagura's face.

Kagura was facing Gisela steadily, her face betraying none of her emotion. Archenemy was at her side, sheathed.

Now that Gisela was really looking at it she could see the charms binding it.

"Why".

"Why what".

Apparently Kagura was going to make Gisela spell it out. "Why did you bind your sword. You saw what happened to the lady". The ghost like shade, nothing natural. Waiting in the darkness in the hope that someone would come and free her.

Was that really how Kagura wanted to end up.

"I have to".

"Why". If Kagura was going to make Gisela spell everything out then turnabout's fair play.

And Gisela needed to understand.

"Because he killed him", Kagura shouted as her face twisted with anger. "Because they grew up together and Simon joined a revolution and Jellal betrayed my brother and murdered him and is still out there". She took a breath. There was nothing calm about it. Her voice was tight "And I can't let that go unpunished. He killed my brother .

Gisela grasped wildly for something, anything that she could say. "He's not worth it".

Kagura laughed bitterly. "Like you'd know".

Gisela hit the wall. She must have stumbled. She pushed herself back up to face her friend. "What do you mean, 'like I'd know".

Her heart was thumping in her veins. The world seemed distant and out of touch. Not quite real.

"I mean you never really had family to lose". There it was again, distant like an echo. Something distant and eerie.

"That's not true". Gisela didn't realize it had been a shout until it had already left her mouth.

"Oh really". There was so much tone to Kagura now. So much disbelief.

Gisela pictured her siblings. Her mother, the one from before that had talked her through anxiety after anxiety. Her father who had believed in her even as they fought and fought. Her brother who had always been patient with homework.

Her sister who held her as she cried sophomore year when everything had gotten too much and she had failed a math test and it had been the straw that broke the camel's back and-

"That's not true", Gisela repeated, numb.

"Then why aren't you with them if you love them so much".

"I can't be". Gisela desperately tried to get the conversation back on track, "and why did you seal archenemy, you saw what happened. We need to find a way to fix this, find someone that can break the seal and-".

"It's not broken. I chose to seal this sword and it is not a problem to be fixed. I'm going to kill Jellal, that was my vow on my sword and I won't break it. It is what I am meant to do, why else do you think I had such an easy time finding her".

There was no way out of this. It was like she was floating. But she was rooted to the ground. The floor.

"Is that what he would want?". It was the only thing that Gisela could think of.

"He's dead. He was murdered and I am going to bring justice".

"But-".

"But nothing. If you do have family you love so much than why are you here?", Kagura yelled, before going icy calm, just like she always did before the final strike. "You don't. Your family didn't even want you".

The world whited out.

 _In._

 _Out._

 _In._

 _Out._

They were moving. There was motion. They were breathing. The world was in technicolor, to bright and too loud and too muted and-.

 _In. Out. In. Out. In. ._

They kept going. Ca was yelling behind them asking why they never listened. Gastislion was asking about the sea and Maape was joining in.

Their family from Before was calling too.

They couldn't slow down. They wouldn't slow down.

All they could do was keep moving. Because their family from before had wanted them.

The street was rough under their boots. They had bought their boots with Kagura. Why didn't Kagura understand. They were only trying to help.

Kagura couldn't let go. Gisela understood that. If she had let go than maybe things would have been better in Caelum.

There was no point to chasing after the dead. They had learned that too late.

They had to keep moving.

 _Just keep going just keep going._

If sharks didn't swim they drowned. They had loved sharks before. Sharks and puns and a million other things that were gone now.

It wasn't fair.

Kagura had lost her brother.

They had lost their world.

The ground was a solid constant under their feet. At some point the rough cobbled streets transitioned into soft sand.

At some point Gisela became aware of the sound of waves lapping at the sand.

Of the sea salt air around her.

The sun was rising above the water as she stood there, it was a late summer kind of cold that chase over her skin, brought in by the water.

If she was reading it right there was going to be a storm in a few days.

She was too numb to care.

Looking back over her shoulder Gisela could see the outline one Dawn City in the distance. When she looked down she could see the footprints, stretching back until the waves erased them.

Her boots were covered in sand.

Covered.

There were no birds about. Gisela listened for them, apparently the gulls around here were too smart to just go hunting when Dawn City and it's banquet of human food was in flying distance.

There were also no monsters in Dawn City.

At least, not the type that ate sea gulls, not as far as Gisela knew.

So she stood there and she watched the sun rise.

 _I could just keep walking. Just go._ It was tempting. Leaving meant not having to face Kagura, meant not having to deal with Mermaid Heel.

If she kept walking than she could start again again.

Starting again was starting to become something Gisela was good at. _I will leave,_ she promised herself as she stood on the beach.

 _I will keep going._

Then she turned around and started back on the beach, returning to Dawn City.

 _But not forever._

Gisela avoided the foot prints she had left in the sand, this time walking closer to the tide to help get some of the sand off her boots.

They were waterproof. They could take it.

Kagura didn't want her, hadn't wanted Gisela in the first place. It was Anjay that had thrown the two of them together.

Had told them that they should travel together. Had gotten them to start traveling together.

And it had helped. Because looking back Gisela could see that she had needed a purpose. Needed something to pull her away from where her head had been going.

And Kagura had done that. Had helped her find a new life and a new goal. Without Kagura Gisela had no idea where she would be.

But. _Your family didn't even want you._

There had been no hesitation from Kagura as she called that out. It had just been another sword in her collection.

Gisela had trusted Kagura with her heart. With her greatest failure.

And Kagura had thrown it back in her face.

 _It was my fault,_ Gisela tried to tell herself, _I pushed to hard. I was the one that went after her for making a choice that had no effect on me at all. If I hadn't pushed than maybe._

It didn't stop the fire, the tight knot that was building in her stomach as she walked.

It took her until she was almost back on the actually used part of the beach, and had seen three seagulls, to realize that feeling was anger.

Anger and betrayal.

Because Gisela had messed up, yes. Gisela had failed and not paid enough attention when she needed to and that was her fault.

But Kagura had taken something Gisela said in good faith, something that she had trusted Kagura with.

And turned it into a weapon to win an argument.

 _I'm allowed to be angry._ Gisela told herself as she walked. Somehow she had made it too the complete other side of Dawn City without paying attention. She had been really out of it before.

A thought popped into Gisela's head, unbidden.

 _Do I have a shift at the bar?_

Revulsion rose up, bile in the back of her throat as her stomach turned in knots.

That was it. Gisela could not deal with that right now. Right now she needed to get her head on straight somehow.

But she didn't want to go back to the apparent Kagura had been renting with her.

Gisela just didn't have the energy to face Kagura. The idea made her feel sluggish, arms and legs like lead.

They needed to talk. But Gisela needed space.

 _I should listen to myself._

It was a funny thought.

Gisela felt a giggle bubble up. Than another.

 _I am not to blame for the worlds sins._

She was full out cackling on the beach now. In the corner of her eye she saw a family walking down the creaky wooden steps, obviously ready for a day of fun in the sun.

 _Pull it together._

Gisela did. She stopped the laughter as she stood and watched the family. Did the kids know how lucky they were.

It was a lot about family.

About families lost and the space they left behind. Because when they were gone there was no getting them back.

Neither of them were very good at letting go.

Gisela wanted to burst out laughing again. It was more fun than crying. But the family was staring at her now.

She wondered what they saw.

A mage? A fighter with blood on her shirt? A tear stained person covered in sand with wild eyes.

One of the mothers, or at least the woman Gisela was assuming to be a mother, turned the kids eyes away.

It was rude to stare. However, Gisela was pretty sure that she was prime starting material.

Her boots looked a little better. They were a shiny black from the water but they were about ninety percent less sandy.

Gisela knew from prior experience with sand the other ten percent never really went away. Just kept having itself like it was radioactive.

Radioactive sand.

 _Can things be radioactive here?_ Gisela genuinely had no idea.

One of the kids was stealing glances at her again. The other mother was sending worried looks her away.

Gisela really didn't feel like talking with anyone. She felt a little angry and a little sad but mainly a whole lot of numb and sandy.

She didn't want to have to cross the family. That would lead to interaction.

She had a better idea.

She flew out.

Her boots didn't get sandy again. That was another benefit of clouds.

 _What did I do when I couldn't fly._ It was a funny thought.

Because she could do a lot of things when she couldn't fly. Like spend time with her family. Her family who she loved and was gone now.

 _Breathe._

It was harder up high. She needed to focus on the cloud and on where she wanted to go and everything else.

But that was another way of breaking the circle. Another way of getting out of her head because she needed to and her head was not a nice play to be because she was a failure and-

She was over to the right side of the city now.

Gisela needed to decide what to do.

She had no idea what to do.

 _I had a shift today._ She reminded herself. She didn't want to go. Nothing felt like lead because she wasn't walking but focusing on wanting to move the cloud in the right direction was hard when her subconscious did not want to go in that direction.

Oops.

 _I promised,_ Gisela reminded her subconscious. _I promised that I would go. I haven't broken promises yet._

She ignored the whispers about how she had promised to protect-

Not time for that.

The problem came as she landed.

Before, she had two befores now, how about that? Before the fight with Kagura they had been in the habit off getting shifts together.

Gisela did not want to talk to Kagura.

Gisela did not know how to talk to Kagura.

Gisela did not know how to explain things to Kagura when she was so raw and broken and bleeding.

But Kagura was there.

Shit.

 **XXX**

So the thing about Gisela and Kagura's relationship was for all they were friends, Gisela never pushed. Never argued with Kagura. And they were used to that. Kagura led and Gisela followed. But then Gisela disagreed (because revenge isn't something she understands and she remembered not liking it in canon) and Kagura reacts to a High Tension issue like she would. Problem is Kagura didn't realize Gisela's softs spots (well K knew some of them but not others) and so that happened.

First time Gisela has let herself get angry! So proud of her :P


	41. Chapter 41

Kagura was there.

Gisela was there.

They stared at each other for a moment as the silence stretched between them. For once Gisela felt no urge to fill it. To bridge the gap.

This one was on Kagura.

So they waited, to frozen figures like the start of a bad joke.

But then Gisela found herself turning away. She had to get on her uniform, she couldn't deal with Kagura on top of everything else.

It didn't hurt as much as she thought it was. Nausea rolled through her belly, and her throat felt tight, but that was a normal part of getting ready for work.

Gisela was tired. Her fingers felt like lead as she tried to zip up the dress. _I can do this._ She told herself. _I need to do this._

The person in the mirror was all wrong and Gisela just didn't know why. Because it had been easy, once upon a time to point to all her problems as coming from the fact that it really wasn't her body and that was why it felt wrong.

But this was a different wrong. This wrong was about the shape of her body, the softness of her face.

The existence of her breasts.

And Gisela was so very tired of feeling wrong. But she had promised to do her shift, and her shift she would do.

It felt like she was floating as she worked her shift, carrying things to and from. It was a game to use their magic to help serve the tables and Gisela found it easier and easier to send her clouds zipping around while she hung back.

Fewer people could see her if she remained in the shadows, even if it wasn't a perfect fix for being seen.

The appulse made her flinch. It was cutting through the numbness but not in a good way.

It was just another reminder. _People are looking at you._ Really the only good thing was that Gisela did not have to see Kagura, did not have to look at her or talk to her or interact.

Gisela could focus on her clouds and on trying to breathe when it felt like the world had put a spotlight on her.

Kagura was behind, recently Terry had decided that Kagura needed to learn how to cook more than camp food.

That was, Gisela had to admit, probably a good idea.

Gisela remembered Terry's disgust the first time Kagura had been in the kitchen. At the time it had been quite funny, watching Kagura make her simple soup and Terry huffing, saying that was not the way to cut anything.

Kagura had gotten out her sword and used that to chop the carrots.

She had cut through the table as well.

It was one of the few times Gisela had ever seen Kagura blush. And seen her agree that she needed to work on her knife skills.

On making them less sharp.

It had been really funny at the time. Now Gisela just felt sort of numb. It was like when she left the temple.

Except not really. The temple had hurt and hadn't stopped hurting. The temple was a failure. It had been Gisela's fault and only her fault that she had lost her home.

"Come back". The shout snapped Gisela out of her reverie as she realized one of her clouds had drifted away from it's flight plan. That wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't had been a child's cloud.

The child had evidently been determined to grabs it's pina colada knock off and had started to jump up and down on their chair to try and reach their drink.

Said chair was now teetering dangerously.

Oops.

It took just a tiny twist of focus to send the drink back to where it was supposed to go, and with it the child. Rebalancing their chair with another cloud.

 _Crisis averted._ Gisela thought with no small amount of relief.

The people clapped, the noise ricocheting around the room.

Apparently they thought it had been a display, through Gisela could hear a few whispers of, "how dare she tease the kid", and "well that was reckless", throughout the room.

Somehow those felt better than the cheering. More real anyhow. Gisela didn't want to spare that much brain power to think about it, she had gotten lucky with the kid but she didn't want to fail again.

Instead she spent the rest of her time focusing on playing traffic cop, directing her clouds around like they were cars in her previous life.

Except Before she only had control of one car, now she ran the highway. The only traffic there came from consumer delays, Gisela was pleased to note.

Terry got involved as well from the kitchen, using her bubbles as a way on floating the food out until it was able to land on one of Gisela's clouds.

People were peaking into the kitchen as well, cheering.

Gisela ignored the whispers about things defying gravity. '

She ignored the things defying gravity as well, just catching more things on her clouds as they came out of the kitchen, directing them to where they were supposed to go.

Finally it was over. The dress came off and she was free.

At least until she got out of the building.

It was still not the evening. Normally Gisela would have just headed back to the apartment and lazed around, de stressing.

Gisela stood on the first turn that would take her back. Looking.

Standing

She kept standing until someone shoved behind her, crashing into her and sending her stumbling for a moment. Gisela resisted the urge to punch them, catching her hand just as it balled itself into a fist. _That is a sparing feeling, not a busy street feeling_ , she chieded herself as she got moving.

She turned off at the next turn.

The city was loud and as bustling as it had been the first time that Gisela walked through it. Now, however, she was starting to see the patterns, the rhythms that people moved too.

She had seen them before, in Caelum, at the temple and later with the Wolves.

She was seeing them again

The city was still crowded and loud and intense. But somehow it wasn't as bad as it had been.

It was like Gisela was a cloud, not trying to fight to navigate Dawn City but instead allowing herself to be carried by it.

To be moved by its rhythms. When her feet got sore she settled down on a bench and watched the people move by.

None of them knew who Gisela was. None of them knew that she was a failure of an innate who could barely follow her own religion since she had left the temple, as tied up in memories as it was.

None of them knew she had trained with the Southern Wolves, through some could probably tell from her clothes or maybe the calluses on her hands.

Some people could be observant.

 _Not me. Maybe I would have seen the storm or known what to say to Kagura if I was._

None of them knew she was reborn. Gisela highly doubted that anyone would guess that. It sounded like it came out of some bad fantasy novel or something. Even in Earthland, a world of magic and mystery Gisela knew her story was out there.

Like in space out there.

 _Because I'm a mess._ Just thinking it started her giggling for some reason and she bit her lip to stop from breaking down on the park bench.

It was nice not to be noticed by passersbys, not something that she wanted to ruin by laughing at thin air.

Because that would be noticeable.

After the urge to giggle had left Gisela watched the people once again, wondering where they were going.

Was the girl walking with her friends going part sports team or a study group. Did she like her classes. Who did she want to be?

Who was the old man with a cane? What had he seen in his life as he chased after the child Gisela assumed was his grandchild. Where had he worked? Was he still employed? Had he loved his job or loathed it? What was his name?

 _I will never see most of these people again._ It was a funny thought. There were so many people living so many lives and Gisela mattered to none of them.

What she said didn't matter.

What she did didn't matter.

She didn't matter.

Nothing about her really mattered to these people. She was just a face on a bench that they probably wouldn't be able to describe five minutes after they saw her.

 _I don't matter._

It was an oddly comforting thought. Right here, right now, Gisela did not matter. She was just another person sitting on a bench in a city.

That the city was part of a manga that she had once read over a decade and a half ago didn't matter, these people likely had never been more that part of a cheering crowd or a group of screaming victims.

They were real.

They started to change as the sun set, less groups of people and more ones and twos, sans rush hour where groups rushed passed.

Gisela was so glad about stranger etiquette and the fact that people didn't join her on her bench. She had seen a few people come near, but something about her had chased them off.

Until the couple started making out in the bushes a little ways away from Gisela. She could hear the squelching sound of kissing and the moans.

It was awful.

She tried to make headphones out of clouds.

She got way to many stares from the other couples. The ones that weren't distracted by the over the top PDA that was.

Maybe some of the stares where why she was still around when there was over the top PDA. Gisela wasn't quite sure of that either.

The head phones didn't work that well, even if they were more solid than a normal cloud would be they still weren't exactly high quality noise protection.

 _I could hit them with a cloud._

It was an idle thought and Gisela immediately felt guilty for. She had not learned her magic to misuse it because she couldn't handle some people kissing in the background. She was better than that.

It was still a nice thought.

The noises got louder.

Then there was a rumbling noise. Everything froze for a second, the crickets even seemed to stop chirping in the background.

 _Nope._

Clouds were great for making quick escapes from awkward situations like where people just realized one has heard their entire make out session while being zoned out on a bench and forgetting to eat all day even through they worked at a cafe.

They were wonderful for noping the heck out of situations like that.

Not that that was what she was doing at all. Gisela obviously had more self control than that.

Totally.

The other nice thing about clouds was that they were a totally socially acceptable place to have giggle fits.

If by socially acceptable Gisela meant so isolated that no one would no one would be able to judge her for failing to control her emotions because they couldn't see her.

But that was nice too.

Because when people didn't see her than they couldn't judge her for not fitting.

So she laughed until she wasn't quite sure where she was going through the tears blurring her eyes and her ribs ached not unlike they had been punched and her throat felt like the time she had forgotten to drink water before the Wolves went on a four hour run, not one of her brightest ideas, but it felt good.

It was funny how broken she was. How much she failed and how little she mattered. It was funny.

It was funny because it was sad and it was sad because it was funny but laughing was nicer than crying and Gisela was so tired of tears.

Rain magic wasn't her thing.

Cloud magic was. Not that it was any more helpful.

Gisela had tried to help Kagura.

Had tried to help the temple. _But was I really just looking for the path of least resistance,_ and inside part of her mind asked.

 _When have I last chosen something._

Gisela missed the giggles already. At least she didn't have to think when she was laughing, her brain never gave her a break otherwise.

Somehow she was surprised when she glanced up and saw the moon.

The sun had set sometime during her breakdown

 _I need to go back,_ Gisela told herself. _I need to get my stuff and figure out if I can leave Mermaid Heel. I didn't join officially so I should not have too much trouble._

Besides, it wasn't like Gisela had made all that many connections in Dawn City. Kagura was the one that had started to put down roots.

Roots made her think of trees, _I should have visited Aki and Aiko,_ Gisela thought guiltily. After she had dropped them off at the compound she hadn't looked back. Even through the Wolves weren't that far away.

Why hadn't she decided to visit them.

 _One problem before the other. One at a time._

The apartment was dark when Gisela slipped inside. She had convinced herself she was safe when the bathroom door opened.

"Hey". That was Gisela. _Nice greeting._

"Hello", Kagura said, a slight echo.

They passed each other as Gisela made her way to bed. She could eat in the morning, she wasn't hungry anymore.

That was that apparently. Gisela lay awkwardly in the bed. _We should talk about what happened. Say sorry, figure things out._

The only problem with that idea was that Gisela did not want to.

 _Why should I have to solve it. I wasn't the one who blew up because of one thing that my friend said. It isn't fair._

There was a creak in the hall. Gisela froze, trying to hear if it was Kagura coming to talk.

Nothing.

Then a door did creak.

Just, not Gisela's door.

Apparently Kagura had similar thoughts about their fight, that or she thought that Gisela was the one who had to apologize.

 _I know failure,_ Gisela thought, mind full of the broken houses and flooded streets, _I know failure. I know that I have failed so much. That my failures have hurt so many people._

 _I don't understand how I have failed Kagura. All I did was try and give her some advice._

 _All I did was talk._

But apparently that was a failure of some kind to.

Sleep came slowly to Gisela and it was a relief to get up in the morning.

She felt different in the morning.

"Morning", Gisela offered as she passed Kagura. This was at least partly her house, she had helped to pay for it. She was not going to creep around like she had in Caelum. Kagura wouldn't make her.

It was almost anticlimactic when Kagura just nodded back. "I am going on a mission with Millianna today, we should be back in a week".

 _And I'll be gone in a week._

Where did that thought come from? "Good luck", Gisela said out loud as she shoved her boots on. "Hope you get a good client". Annoying clients were the worst.

"Thanks", Kagura seemed on the edge of saying something.

Gisela hesitated on the threshold.

Kagura turned a way.

Gisela left, heading out into the streets, her mind circling back to her stray thought, _I will be gone in a week_. _Am I attracted to anything here?_ She wondered as she walked by the market stalls.

She had walked by them almost every day that she had been here.

Gisela did not wave at any of them.

None of them waved at her.

 _I will not miss them._

Still, part of her wondered what it would have been like if she had made the effort to reach out. Would she still be feeling so loose, so ready to leave?

 _Maybe I will feel something for the guild hall._

Gisela had helped to build the guild hall. That made it something she should care about.

Nothing changed as she got closer. Nothing except the feeling of wanted to get as far away from it as possible.

 _Maybe I will miss the people._ They had regulars, maybe she would miss them? They were something that she should care about.

One of the regulars tried to grope her. It was all she could do not to break his head before she escaped to the break room.

"It's worth it through, to be connected to the community", Terry said when Gisela mentioned it. "Besides, it wasn't a bad grope".

 _That doesn't make it any better,_ Gisela thought munitnuly. _Yes Mermaid Heel has a reputation to uphold. I am still not putting up with that._

She dodged around that man for the rest of her shift, making her clouds do the work for her as she took other's orders.

And maybe spilled a little of his hot soup on not so appropriate to mention places. Gisela could be vindictive if she wanted to be.

Even as the man was escorted out, screaming, Gisela did not feel any better.

Avenged, maybe. But she had had to avenge herself.

No one else had stood up.

 _I don't think I've made any friends here either._

There really was nothing tying her to this place.

 _I will be gone in a week._ It only got more and more tempting the more she thought about it. She was almost seventeen for the second time.

She could look after herself, find somewhere she fit.

 _I might be a failure but even a failure has value. Even if I don't fit here._

As she pulled off the dress for what was hopefully the last time Gisela made her choice.

"I need to talk to Master Soldato".


	42. Chapter 42

Putting this story on hiatus because I need time to plan. I started this story on a whim because I didn't want to lose the idea, which worked when everything was so non canon. However, the closer I get to canon the more I need to plan which I just couldn't do with the update schedule. Also I need a break. I don't know what y'all will think of this ending point but I am actually pretty happy with this break. For me Gisela was about what would happen if the worst parts of my coping mechanisms happened. Because I never really saw ocs that had my anxiety and my depression. And learning to live with it. And I wanted that story, when the enemy wasn't canon but the character themself and having to deal with themself. So I wrote it.

Blerp

XXX

"Master Soldato", Gisela said, bowing habitually as she walked into the office. Than blinked, her eyes blurring as she adjusted to just how well lit the space was. The window was somehow positioned just to get the sun in the face of who ever walked in.

 _Who thought that was a good idea in the first place,_ Gisela wondered distantly, trying to keep herself calm, _the Temple was underground_. "Thank you for agreeing to see me so quickly", was all she said out loud.

"No problem", the Guild Master said easily as she gestured to a chair for Gisela to sit down in. "What seems to be the problem?".

"You assume I have a problem?". Gisela asked, biting her tongue as soon as she said it. That was just rude.

Why was she being so rude.

"Most people do when they talk to me in an official capacity.''

"That sucks". Gisela had enough trouble talking to people when they weren't complaining. But she had to keep talking anyways. After all, she did have a problem. "Unfortunately it is true". Maybe if she sounded light enough this wouldn't be as big a deal as Gisela was afraid it could be.

It wasn't like she was saying she was leaving or anything.

Oh wait.

She was. And she had no idea how to say it. It wasn't like she wanted to fail and get banished again or something.

She just wanted to leave. Amicably.

"Right, so what does seem to be the problem, now that we have established that there is a problem to be had.''

"I want to leave", Gisela said, getting it out as fast as she could, hoping that if she kept it simple than it would be okay.

Simple and sharp. Words were hard.

"Not finding Mermaid Heel to your liking?". The Guildmasters tone was impossible to read and that was making Gisela nervous.

She had never agreed to stay. That didn't mean that other people weren't making assumptions. And now she was saying that she did want to leave.

 _Be honest._ She could manage that without failing. Hopefully.

Gisela really didn't want to burn all of her barely existent bridges. "Not really. It's a really nice guild hall and all but I have only been traveling for a bit", by a bit over a year, "and I haven't really seen everything that I wished to see". _And I think that I hate your bar and working there is the worst part of my day. When I am there I feel sick. Constantly._

That was another thing that Gisela was not willing to say out loud, even if Maya was right about her sometimes passivity.

"And you happen to be fighting with your friend, am I right".

Gisela's first instinct was to deny that. But she couldn't. because what had made her realize that she wanted to leave was her fight was Kagura. How Kagura had lashed out the second that Gisela didn't agree with her. "That's part of it", Gisela demurred.

Everything else had come after that. It still didn't change how sure she was. Outside of Kagura, what did she have.

That wasn't healthy. Even Gisela knew that.

"Because I really hope you don't leave the guild just because of a fight with a friend. Mermaid Heel can offer quite a bit. We might be a new guild but we are doing well and I know that in a few years we will be Grand Magic Games quality".

 _We will be, really adding on to the team stuff._ "I know, it's just that I don't fit here". _No matter how good you say the guild will be._

Because she had seen how happy Terry and Millianna and everyone else was. Gisela just wasn't.

"But you could fit here", the Guildmaster said, her tone attempting to be reassuring.

 _She is going to try and convince me. I have to argue with her._

Gisela just felt cold. "I don't think I will". It came out so much sharper than she imagined it.

"Because you haven't tried? I know Kagura has been spending plenty of time with Milliana. Have you ever tried to reach out to Terry or the other girls".

 _Point. Still not the point._ "It's not just the people of the guild. It's the city, it's the bar. It's that I am pretty new to Fiore and I want to see more".

"You and Kagura have been traveling around for awhile, settling down can be hard. Maybe if you gave it a few more weeks than you would find Dawn City to be more to your liking''

 _I promised myself I would be gone in a week._ "But I'm not ready to settle down".

"Have you been having trouble adjusting to the differences in the level of freedom and dependence that you have now compared to what you had when you were traveling?".

That Gisela could answer pretty easily. "Yes. It's the noise in the mornings and the people and the smells and the crowd. It's that I don't like the city. All that is part of it".

"Then what's the rest of it".

A while ago Gisela had wondered why the Guildmaster had gravity magic, now, as she saw the Guildmaster barely sitting and trying to pull her in, Gisela understood. It was funny how magic echoed the person.

Gisela wondered if that was true for herself as she tried to formulate the thoughts that had been slowly forming in the back of her head. "It's the fact that I don't fit here". She ended up saying again.

"That's because you haven't tried", the Guildmaster shot back, starting them on a repetition of their earlier conversation. Gisela could feel her anger now. "Thats-". There was something wrong with that sentence, something that she needed to say.

 _I promised myself,_ she reminded herself as she squeezed her hands into fists, feeling her nails cut into her hands.

She hadn't done that for a while. That thought distracted Gisela and the Guildmaster pounced on the opening and kept going. "If you went to markets and actually talked to people during your shifts I am sure that you would have a much better time here. Look, even though you are fighting with your friend it is easy to see how much better she has gotten since you two arrived here".

The Guildmaster was right about Kagura, Gisela had to admit. Compared to the broken girl who had lost control of everything in the moment she realized her brother was dead and flew out of control Kagura was better.

She was so much better. Even if it had been a low bar to cross to get there.

Still, there was the matter of the sword and the fact that Gisela was pretty sure it was just a temporary bandaid over a festering wound.

But there was nothing she could do about that. Gisela had already tried, and look where that had gotten her. "Kagura and our fight might have helped to crystallize my thoughts about leaving but she is not the only reason".

"No, your other reasons is your inability to adjust, If you only tried a litte-".

"I don't want to".

They both froze and Gisela cut off. "I don't want to", Gisela's mouth kept going without her conscious permission, "I don't want to try and force myself to fit in another mold and go with the flow. I have been just trying to go with the flow since I was eleven. I'm tired of it".

"And you think leaving is the way to go". The Guildmaster seemed calmer now, a little like the wind was draining from her sails.

Gisela hoped that was a good sign. She really did. "I do".

"Why".

Did she really have to repeat herself. "I have been trying to go with the flow for so long. You've seen my magic. It's clouds. But I'm not a cloud. I'm a person and I haven't made my own choices in years".

Not even joining the Temple had been a choice, as much as Gisela had found peace there. It had simply been the expected thing for a mage is Caelum to do.

The last choice that Gisela had truly made for herself was protecting Maape, all those years ago.

 _Honesty is the best policy._ "Because I haven't made a choice for years. I didn't choose to go to my home and I didn't chose to leave it. A friend of mine suggested that I go with Kagura, maybe I chose a little there but that was more grabbing onto a life raft. I need to figure myself out before I do anything like joining a guild. Right now I just don't know".

"And there is nothing I can do to convince you to reconsider".

 _We've been through this already._ "No. I'm not technically part of your guild and while I did help at the bar, I was not the one who damaged it so I know", not really but Gisela wasn't going to leave any openings, "that I could leave. I just wanted to let you know. It seemed like the thing to do".

The Guildmaster sighed. It was an expansive sigh like Gisela had just put the world on her shoulders. "I suppose I must rework the schedules for the restaurant then".

 _Paper work. So glad that's not my problem._ Gisela could feel her heart pounding through her chest.

She was almost there. "Sorry about that". She actually kind of was. Gisela would not wish the evils of paperwork on anyone.

"You could always fix that". Gisela could hear the sly offer in the Guildmasters tone.

 _Nope. Not that sorry._ Gisela just shrugged. "I wouldn't be a good fit for this guild. The one last thing I wanted to ask about was pay. I know Kagura's money is going to repairs and I do not mind some of my money going to the same place but as I am leaving I do need some funds". _That was wordy._

The Guildmaster was silent for a moment. Gisela wondered if she was running numbers in her head or something. "Kagura has no where near paid back her debt to the guild for when her magic ran wild. She is lucky that no one was hurt in that incident. I do acknowledge that you did nothing of the sort. On the other hand you have helped on Mermaid Heel jobs. Because of that a percentage of money will be kept by the guild while you take the rest. Is that acceptable.

"That works". _And was less painful than I was worried about._

Finally Gisela was outside. With her money. She had made sure to see the breakdown of her income as well as proof of skimming.

Master Soldato had been impressed by her toughness and gave her a second offer to work as the guild's treasurer.

Gisela had declined. She had done what she needed to in order to make sure that she had the money she needed. While the legal code of Fiore might be interesting money and managing was just boring.

Necessary but boring.

Her head was hurting a little by the time she made it out.

 _Too late for me to leave today._ Looking at the sun she had about three hours left of daylight. _Pack today and all I have to do is work out the rental agreement tomorrow._

 _Ugh. More paperwork._

The worst things were always the same, no matter where she was.

It still meant she had little time to burn. And that she had to take care of getting supplies for her trip.

"What did I just hear about you leaving?". Gisela's stomach did a jump as she turned to see Terry, still in her bar outfit.

She must have left in a hurry. "I am".

"Is it because of Kagura?".

Gisela did not want to get into this. Again. "More than that,'' she called back as Terry got closer and closer. "I just don't think Mermaid Heel is a good fit with me. Fighting with Kagura just allowed me to see that more clearly.

Terry huffed, than she seemed to deflate. "I thought so,'' she said, head bowed for a second.

Than she raised it again, determination burning in her face. "If you are planning on leaving soon than we are going to go shopping".

"Shopping?".

"Shopping. You need supplies. And new clothes. And even if you knew your way around Dawn City you probably don't know where to get the best bargins".

"And you do".

"I live here".

Something hit Gisela. "You said new clothes?".

"Yeah. Have you ever picked out anything for yourself".

"Hey". That was unfair.

"Either you are borrowing or you wear those white things that Kagura told me were free from the Southern Wolves or that Caravan you worked with. The only thing you picked out were those boot. We're going shopping.

"I don't have a choice in this, do I?".

"Nope. And I know you just got your paycheck so you can't use that excuse. I'll even take you to the bank to help you get that stuff set up".

 _Pick your battles,_ Gisela reminded herself. "Sure. Bank first, than we give clothes shopping a try, through I reserve the right to veto what I want".

"Behold my lack of surprise", Terry said, surprisingly sarcastic.

Gisela couldn't help it. "I'm beholding it", she said dryly.

Why hadn't she talked to Terry more? The other girl was good at bantering. They kept up an easy stream of banter on the way to the bank, Gisela even talking about some of her sillier moment with the Southern Wolves, like all the times she had tripped on her face doing the obstacle course.

It was nice.

Even if the bank took like an hour because she had to fill out paper work.

 _Looks like I didn't manage to escape it after all._ Gisela thought wryly as she filled out form after form.

The only fun part was dropping her actually pretty large stash of jewels on the table and seeing the understanding in the tellers face.

This was why she needed an account.

But then it was time for shopping.

"So most of the stuff you need is pretty easy, do you have a place you plan to go? Are you going to take the train?".

Gisela felt herself blush. "I didn't think that far. I just-"

"Wanted to storm out dramatically", Terry rolled her eyes. "Lucky you ran into me. You should probably figure that out. What do you want to do?".

Gisela shrugged. "See places, figure myself out". That was non committal enough, right?

"Why don't you go to Crocus or something. There are plenty of jobs for mages there, and you do need to work. I think It's too late for you to take a guard job though".

Gisela spared a thought for the Oaken Paths Caravan. It had been nice.

It had also been a lot of work. Which was… probably why she got paid for it. "I think I have enough saved to just go. Crocus sounds good through, any recommendations?".

"Check out Domus Flau. I also heard they were building a fancy water park".

"Water park?".

"I'm a bubble mage, water parks are interesting to me".

"Point".

"So supplies for a trip to Crocus".

"I think that's all".

"Nope. We are going clothes shopping. Told ya you can't escape it".

 _But I can delay?_ Gisela thought hopefully. Maybe if they spent enough time on basic, they wouldn't have time for clothes. All she had to do was run the clock down.

She could do that.

It turned out she couldn't. She had made it to night. It didn't matter. Apparently, because it was a Saturday or something like that, there was a night market. Because the universe just wanted to screw her over. _Not like that's a surprise._

"Nothing frilly", Gisela demanded. Nothing against frills, they just didn't fit her lifestyle.

"Mage cloth I'm assuming?".

"Yeah. I'm probably going to get into some fights". _Shit. I just agreed. Not getting out of this now._

But it was too late. They were already at the first store.

And the first thing Terry offered Gisela was a dress. "No dresses either".

"Do you not like them? You looked good in the one you' borrowed for restaurant work".

"I really don't. Not quite sure why". Someday she would figure that out. Today she would just have to survie clothes shopping.

Then Gisea froze.

That was a.

That was a.

That was a badass long coat. It was a grey blue with silver buttons and a hood. Supposedly it was water resistant.

It was a badass long coat.

She was going to buy it.

After that everything was just black pants and blue shirts and she was practically skipping as she left.

She had a badass long coat. _Check that off the bucket list. Can it still be on the bucket list if I wanted one before I died?_

Gisela wasn't sure. But it didn't matter. Because she had a badass long coat.

Terry was laughing at her. Maybe tomorrow Gisela would think about how she acted and be humiliated because of how silly it all was.

But she had a badass long coat now. All she needed to do would be awesome enough for it. _No pressure there._

"See you tomorrow", Terry offered as they parted ways, just as Gisela was about to make her final goodbye.

"Tomorrow?".

"Yeah, I'm gonna see you off. I need to see you in these clothes after all".

"You sure?". Gisela didn't want to be a bother.

"I'm sure. What time?".

"Morning, about two hours after sunrise", Gisela didn't feel like naming an exact time. "I want to miss the rush on the route".

"Probably a good idea. It's fall so there are a bunch of traders trying to make their last trips".

"Seeya".

That night she tossed and turned, everything backed up. Kagura was still gone, one less thing that Gisela had to deal with.

There was still the worry that she would comeback before Gisela left.

So Gisela tossed and turned, every sound becoming a worry.

Finally it was morning.

 _I should leave a note._ There was nothing she could think of to write. Instead she put her half of the next months rent on the table.

She didn't have all that many jewels left.

Gisela would make it enough.

Then it was time to go. The crowds were somehow even more annoying than before, maybe it was the fact that she would be free off them so soon that made them worse in the now.

It was probably something like that.

She spotted Terry by the 'now leaving Dawn City' arch.

"You're early".

"Yeah, I wanted to be sure I didn't miss you".

"Thought I'd leave without saying goodbye?".

Terry was quiet for a moment to long. Gisela had to admit that was fair.

Because the next part of goodbyes with people was happening. _Now what. Who moves first._ "Thanks for all your help yesterday, I couldn't have gotten out so quick without you".

Terry shrugged. "It was fun. Sorry Kagura isn't here to see you off. Anything you want me to tell her?".

 _And I was doing so well._ "Bye?".

"How descriptive".

"Exactly. See you".

Then she turned, faced the road and started walking.

She didn't look back.


	43. Chapter 43

Back. Trying to get into the swing of things with this fic.

XXX

At the end of her third day on the road, Gisela ended up stopping at one of the way points. She had seen them before but avoided them.

She hadn't quite felt like talking.

But after three days her supplies were running low and there was really no real reason that she was putting off going to town.

This one was small. _I should probably find out it's name,_ Gisela thought, half amused with how under informed she was. But the inn was well labeled and looked clean, the price was all right too.

"I would like a room for the night", Gisela asked the man working the counter as politely as she could. Her voice sounded odd to her own ears. Quiet but formal.

Maybe a little stronger.

"Just you?".

"Yeah".

"Mage?".

"What of it". _Should have been more careful, should have been more careful._ It had been habit to worry less about her magic since she had arrived in Fiore.

It just wasn't as big a deal here.

Her stomach flopped. _Why does he care, what does it matter does he have something he needs me to do or?_

"Just curious".

 _He's just a busy body._

"Is food included?".

"No, but it's half off with the room. One night only. What name should I put it under?".

"Gisela".

"Last name?".

 _Meer. Raimu._ Neither of those were true anymore. "Don't have one, I'm a bit of a drifter".

"Up for hire?".

"Depends on the job. I was planning on going to Crocus to find work. Does anything need doing around here, I use cloud magic". It would not have been the first time that Gisela picked up an odd job on the road.

"Not right now and probably not if you're heading out so soon". He bent down below the counter and pulled out a key. "Here you go, room number three, it's right up these stairs".

"Thanks".

 _Pity about there not being anything to do._ It made sense through, most towns didn't have a constant need for a mage- that was what mage guilds were for. Like job agencies.

 _And without one it is going to be that much harder to find work._ The bed was hard but not bad as Gisela sat down.

That was pretty much the room. Basic. It was lower tech than Dawn City, plumbing hadn't come to the place.

Instead there was an outhouse. Gisela was pretty sure that was what the second key for for.

 _Should I?_ Gisela debated. Her pack was heavy and putting it down would be nice. _Might as well._

Just as she dropped it her stomach started to growl. Loudly.

The food followed the rest of Gisela's experience with the place. It was some sort of pasta dish.

The only awkward part was being stared at. Apparently wearing a long coat, combined with her foreign looking appearance and possibly the fact that she had claimed to be a mage had marked her as something interesting. Something different and thus something to be stared at.

It made Gisela want to eat faster. Being in the limelight in anyway shape or form was not Gisela's idea of a good time.

It was an exhausting time in fact.

Iconically, when she actually got to her bed she had trouble sleeping.

It was the silence. There were none of Kagura's not snores nor Maya's soft breathes. No crickets chirping or branches shifting.

While there was some noise from the inn below it was far from comforting and even that was quickly shutting down.

Farmer towns rose early after all.

 _I used to wish for this._ Gisela reminded herself as she glowered up at the plain but cracked ceiling. _I used to want this._

Before she had always had her own room. The presence of Ca and Maape had just reminded her of everything she had lost. Of how wrong everything was.

It had made it hard to breath, hard to think, hard to interact.

Even thinking back to those first few weeks when dreams were real and real was dreams made Gisela feel nausea and distant.

She had been a mess as a kid.

It was no wonder really that they hadn't wanted a problem child like her, the sudden dislike of sharing her room and been just one of the many problems that she had had.

Now the opposite was true.

Now the silence itched.

 _I'm just doomed never to be happy,_ Gisela thought melodramatically. _Why did I even leave Dawn City._

She knew the answer to that one through, _because I didn't fit._

Slapping herself lightly Gisela turned over, shoving her face into the pillow, groaning.

She was so tired of dealing with her brain. It never got any more pleasant.

Never.

 _In._

 _Out._

 _In._

 _Out._

The harsh knocking jolted her awake, throwing her coat on over her raggedy chiton she opened the door.

It was the innkeeper.

"Yes". _How did I mess up what did I mess up what did I do wrong?_

"You for hire?".

 _It's okay. It's okay._

 _Breathe._

"What's the problem?".

"Kids ran away. Parent heard there was a mage in town and decided to bother me. Come on or neither of us will get any sleep".

 _I might actually be able to help with that._ "Right".

There was a woman downstairs, older than Gisela by maybe ten years? Judging ages was not something that she had any particular skill at really.

"Are you the mage?", the mother demanded as she turned.

Desperation burned in her eyes. It made Gisela's stomach turn with anxiety. Being somebody's hope sucked.

"I'm Gisela, a cloud mage. I heard your kid went missing?".

The mother's eyes filled with tears. "We were fighting. It's been hard you know, since his dad travels and all. We got into this big fight about what type of job he was going to have when he got older and he just stormed out. He's done this before, but hes always been back in a few hours. I'm sorry for waking you up in the middle of the night but I'm not strong enough to go in and it's late and I'm getting worried".

"Is there anything particularly dangerous in the forest?". Gisela still had nightmares about the lizardman that had attacked her. She had a healthy respect for wildlife, especially wildlife strong enough to kill her.

The mother burst out sobbing.

Gisela was going to take that as a yes. _Do I have to._ Picture of the town that she had walked through floated through her head.

 _There probably aren't enough people._ And Gisela had noticed a habit of non mages was to assume that mages could do anything.

"I'll see what I can do".

The mother threw herself at Gisela, sobbing. Carefully Gisela pried the women off and gently passed her to the innkeeper who looked at Gisela with a helpless expression.

Gisela just shrugged. Crying people were not her strong point, she was pretty sure the mother wanted empty promises.

Gisela was done with those, both knowing and unknowing.

 _Into the woods I go._

The shadows shifted as she walked. Gisela could hear the noise of other search parties. That was good, it would warn the animals to get out of the way. _And hopefully not get ready for an attack,_ part of Gisela's brain whispered.

She shut it down. This was right outside a town. There would not be any big animals here, not likely.

She still ended up taking to the sky, using a light lacrima like a spotlight to search the forest floor below.

Much better than chanceing the woods.

Faster too.

Gisela slowed the cloud as noise started to reach her, at first a murmur but it soon built, each cry was louder and louder, clearer and clearer.

There was a boy up a tree. Surrounded by weird misshapen lizards.

Not lizardmen. Some new sort of clawed and scaly fun.

 _Joy._

"Climb on", Gisela shouted as she navitaged her cloud to above his trees. Below her the creatures hissed.

Lost boy tottered as Gisela pulled him onto her cloud, pulling them both up and up.

"Are you from the village?".

"Which village?".

"You know", Gisela said, pointing back where she came from, "that village". _And not knowing it's name is a pain._

"Iris village? And who are you anyway?".

"I'm Gisela. Your mom sent me to find you".

"I'm not going back". He crossed his arms, Gisela was pretty sure he was trying to look stubborn.

He made looked a little stubborn.

Mostly uncertain and determined.

"I'm flying this cloud straight back".

"I'll jump off!".

"Really".

"Don't test me".

Gisela was pretty sure she could keep him on the cloud, all she would have to do was make it a box.

She looked back up at him. _Might try to talk first.b_ "Why not?".

"She doesn't understand me".

 _Oh dear,_ Gisela couldn't help but think. This was so not the area that she should be in charge of. "How so?".

"All I've ever wanted to do was go with dad. Everytime I try and tell her that she's like 'noooo, don't go Cole, it's too dangerous' and I'm tired of that. I'm fifteen years old. That should be old enough!".

There was probably something Gisela was supposed to say to that. However, considering her current age… "Have you asked your father".

"He just says ask mom". Cole actually huffed after that. It was kind of impressive. "And then mom says no and the whole thing happens again. I'm tired of it".

"So you run into the woods and get treed by lizard things". _I should be nicer, I should be nicer._

He blushed.

Gisela thought of another important question. "Why did you stay out so late. You live around here, you should know the forest".

"I wanted to show that I could".

"But you couldn't". _Not nice not nice not nice._ Gisela wished there was someone else around to talk to the kid. She knew sucked at this.

"I could've".

They were going nowhere fast. Both literally and metaphorically. "Have you asked your mother why she thinks it is so dangerous?". _Maybe a different approach will help._ It was a hope at least.

"Bandits and monsters", he muttered.

"And can you fight? Is there a way you can protect yourself?".

"I can".

Gisela raised an eyebrow.

"It's safer during the day".

"But caravans go all night. Why don't you talk to your dad or mom about maybe taking some kind of lessons or something?".

"They just don't get me. I bet mom doesn't even really care about me at all".

 _Where did that even come from?_ "She was crying and woke me up in the middle of the night to try and find you. I can guarantee she's worried about you". _Don't think about it don't think about it don't think about it._

"You're lucky. I bet you get to travel all around. Nobody tells you what to do".

 _He's jealous. Of me?_ She held down the giggles, the probably wouldn't help the situation, as ridiculous as it was.

Who would be jealous of Gisela.

"I wish my mom was still around to tell me what to do". Her first mom, the one that had been there when Gisela couldn't breathe and was building mountains out of mole hills while drowning.

That mother.

Gisela really wished she was here.

"You're moms dead?". He actually seemed to be listening now.

"I'll never see her again". It hurt too much to think of possibles and what ifs. Gisela's mother had been alive when Gisela had died. She would hold onto that. "You're lucky your mom loves you so much. I don't know about traveling or trading but talk to her. Don't just storm out and close all the doors".

"It won't change anything".

"Maybe if you act like the type of person than can handle a caravan then they will believe in you". Because getting stuck up a tree. Gisela sympathized, she really did, but his mother might have had a point.

"I don't have a choice, do I?".

"You always have a choice, this time between a safe village where a mother loves you", and she would be checking to make sure of that in the morning, make sure she wasn't failing this kid by saying that his parents cared when she didn't, "and the forest at night with lizard things".

"Do you think she will listen?".

There was so much hope in his voice. It was adorable. It made something clench in her stomach. _Am I saying the right thing?_

She was the worst person to talk about family with. She had already proven that quite a few times.

But she was the one he was choosing to talk to. Gisela knew that she couldn't just brush him off.

Gisela clenched her hands. "You can try. Act like someone who could be trusted to go on a caravan ride".

"And what if she says no?".

"Then make a better plan then running into the woods, getting lost and almost dying. At the end of the day relationships are about choice and consequences". Saying these words felt odd, unsteady, "if you want a relationship with your mother you listen to her. If it is worth it she will respect you and you her. If not", Gisela shrugged.

She was living proof that blood wasn't enough. That both sides had to be making choices.

"Do you think I should try?".

 _Why was he asking her that?_ "What relationship do you want to have with your biological mother. Everything else stems from that".

They were close to the village now, quietly Gisela started to speed her cloud up.

She wanted off this ride, someone else could deal with the angsty teenage boy.

Someone who was less of a failure when it came to friends.

"Thanks".

"For?".

"Talking to me", Cole took a deep breath, "I think I'm ready to talk to mom now".

 _So you won't be running off into the forest again._

 _So I haven't failed._ "Lets go".

Hopefully this would turn out alright. If not Gisela wasn't sure what she should do. What she could do.

"Let's do this".

That was a positive enough way to start, right? They were both silent as they began their descent back into the village. Iris Village. What was crying woman and innkeeps names? _Gods I'm bad at this._ It was like this entire conversation had been designed for Gisela to screw up.

They had landed.

Her clothes itched as they started to walk, the awkward overlaying of her coat and a ragged chiton being awkward.

Cole knocked on the inn's door, it was one of the only sounds in the night.

It made Gisela's stomach flip.

 _Please let this go well please let this go well please let this go well._

It happened in seconds. First, the door was closed. Then there was a crying women wrapped around Cole, sobbing.

She had been waiting up for him. That was a good first sign, at least Gisela hoped it was.

 _Nowhere to go but through._

It took them a few minutes to get back inside, Gisela was pretty sure she had seen faint tears on Cole's face but wasn't going to say anything.

They were back.

Now they needed to talk. Not get snarking interventions from someone who failed at family.

Who didn't have a family anymore.

Gisela was almost tempted to go back to her room. Only the knowledge that it would be rude and loud stopped her.

 _But then again, is it rude for me to be here?_ They needed to have a conversation and Gisela wasn't certain it should be a public one.

At least Cole's mother, she should probably find out her name, had stopped crying.

Maybe this could go well.

The innkeeper yawned. "I think this is a conversation better had in the morning. As it the matter of payment".

Payment. Right. That was something else Gisela had to figure out.

Another downside of not being with a guild was the far less regular paychecks and the new challenges in getting them and jobs.

Guilds were centers for job distribution. Without a guild not only was getting paid harder but she would be on guild territory as well.

 _And yet I still don't regret leaving Mermaid Heel._ Technically it hadn't been a logical choice.

It was still worth it.

"Good idea". Maybe they would be crying less in the morning.

 _I hope they can sort this out._ Because it didn't look like the type of thing when neither side was reaching out.

It didn't look like Gisela's life in Caelum.

Both sides were trying. Even if it was hard to be a teenager.

Somehow, even after using her magic and flying around, Gisela still had trouble sleeping.

 _Typical._

The morning dawned bright and clear, or at least Gisela assumed it did considering that she had somehow managed to sleep through it, by the time she had made it down stairs the sun had been in the sky for a few hours.

"Sorry,'' she muttered as she looked about the room, seeing Cole and his mother waiting.

"It's fine,'' the mother said, "we figured that you would be tired".

"Thanks. Are you two better?".

"We're talking".

Gisela felt a knot loosening in her stomach. It wasn't a guarantee.

It was still better than the silence that Gisela remembered. Better that the chasm that had grown and Gisela had failed to stop. Failed to realize.

Maybe if someone had forced Gisela to talk things might have been better.

 _Or maybe I would have failed and ruined that as well._

She forced that thought out of her head, instead focusing on the chatter, trying to keep it to lighter topics better than the ghosts that haunted her.

"You're heading off today". The shock in Cole's voice was odd. He actually sounded disappointed.

"Yeah. I'm headed to Crocus for now".

"But I thought-".

"Sorry, I don't know whose territory this village is in", that was a lie, Gisela knew it was Mermaid Heel, "and I don't want to step on any toes".

"You could join them?".

"Not really my type". _Understatement._

"What can we give you in repayment", Cole's mother asked formally.

"I think in this case money is acceptable. It is just if I stop that there could be a problem". Gisela felt bad taking money.

She still needed it.

After that thought she didn't delay, it wasn't like she had that much stuff to pack in the first place.

They actually waved her out of town.

It was nice to leave a place on good terms for once.


	44. Chapter 44

Kinda a transition chapter

XXX

Crocus was such a riot that it almost had Gisela regretting leaving Dawn City.

Almost, but not quite.

It was fall, so most of the flowers that the city was known for were dead, including the namesake flower, but every now and then Gisela would see a patch of some particularly hardy bloom in the corner of her eye.

She didn't know their names.

Again.

It was truly the capital city of Fiore.

It was nothing like Caelum. Or at least, nothing like the parts that Gisela had frequented.

It took her two days of just staying in the small room she had rented at an inn before she was willing to brave the crowds, and then only because she knew she would need more jewels soon.

Watching her small stash run down was stressful.

"No work here". There was slight sympathy in the shop keepers voice but even so, Gisela knew there was no point in pushing.

On the road she might find small jobs not yet sent to guilds.

Crocus was not a place for that. It was the territory of far too many mage guilds.

Gisela was pretty sure there were even multiple crafts mage guilds occupy different parts of the city, even excluding the more combat centered guilds.

Apparently, from her reading on one of the tourist signs, Crocus was neutral ground in that no one guild could claim priority, as a result of the Second Trade War.

The one that Caelum had lost.

That War had been a mess. But it wasn't quite relevant to Gisela's goals for the day, as interesting as history was.

Feet sore from walking and head still ringing from the noise she began the walk back to her inn.

 _I need a different plan. And not a guild._

It was another tourist sign that gave her the advice that she needed.

Not on purpose, but it might as well have.

Carved on the wood was the location of the Rune Knights.

 _I've worked for them before._ Her arms burned just remembering it. But it had paid well, she remembered the comforting weight of her payment in her hands.

Kagura's too.

A wave of something washed over Gisela at that thought. It wasn't quite regret, wasn't quiet guilt- both feelings that Gisela knew quite well.

 _I made the right choice._ Gisela reminded herself, the fight dancing across her mind.

 _I did what I needed to do._

She refocused on the board, carefully tracing the carved wood as she made a note of the path she would need to take.

 _It's a plan._ Not quite a date but a plan.

It was surprising how much better Gisela felt now that she had a plan. Her hands itched. She wanted to fly.

But it was not a good idea, so instead she just walked.

At the inn she actually managed to make idle conversation with one of the other patrons for the first time, even if it ended up with everyone looking at her a little strangely. It was probably a social cue that she had missed.

That had sent her back to her room, away from people she could make uncomfortable or mess up or fail.

Still having a plan, a goal made it easier to breathe. Easier to function, and that was something.

Getting there went well, it was not quite quiet in the morning but most of the tourists were still asleep as Gisela started to walk and the dew had added a pleasant chill.

And then she arrived at the building.

 _I can do this._

"Can I help you", a bored voice asked. For a moment Gisela thought it was Eric, manning a different desk from the one he had manned in Hargeon, it wasn't.

They just were all stuck wearing the same outfit.

"I'm Gisela, I am a mage looking for work". She hoped it didn't sound like a question.

"Are you here to sign up? Because the drive doesn't start till next week".

"Just for temp work". Not after almost joining Mermaid Heel.

The person huffed. "Another one?".

They seemed really annoyed and that sounded rhetorical. At least she thought it was rhetorical. Gisela fidgeted as she waited for the next question.

"Have you worked with us before?".

"Yeah. Once in Hargeon".

A Lacrima was fired up and it opened into a screen that flickered with an odd golden light. The mage on duty, or at least Gisela was assuming they were a mage, was flashing through screens impressively fast.

"Do you have the same name?".

"I dropped the last one". _Had it really been mine in the first place?_ Gisela dismissed the thought as meaningless as she fidgeted.

"I still need it".

"Raimu. Gisela Raimu". It felt odd to say it. Like the sounds didn't quite fit, not to mention the difference in pronunciation between Caelum and Fiore.

All together it was alien.

"Right. You wait here".

"Okay". Gisela resisted the urge to shrink back from the tone. She was a mage. And an adult. She had every right to be here.

It was just that tone of voice…

 _In._

 _Out._

 _In._

 _Out._

 _In._

 _O-_

"Gisela", someone shouted. It sounded vaguely familiar.

Turning Gisela focused on the figure. She had seen him before.

 _Fire. Pain._

 _Fear._

"Eric?". Gisela asked, trying not to let her voice shake.

"You remembered me! I was wondering, it has been two years", he paused for a second, glancing around the room. "Where's Kagura, is she alright? I wanted to thank her too".

"Kagura's fine. I think she is going to join Mermaid Heel".

"They didn't invite you?"he sounded so sympathique as he talked, it was hard to interrupt. "I'm sure you could appeal again. I saw your magic and it was-".

"I left", Gisela got out quickly. "I didn't feel like it was a good fit so I left".

He blushed. It was pretty vivid. "Sorry, guess I should stop underestimating you".

That was a joke. Or at least Gisela hoped it could be because otherwise it was just awkward. "Probably", she grinned.

Hopefully that was good enough. She really needed work.

"Do you want to go somewhere else to talk, I know you came in for something and standing here is a little in the way".

"Works for me". Getting out of the spotlight would never be a problem for Gisela.

"Have you had breakfast, I'll pay- my treat".

Gisela paused for a moment, considering. _Free food._ It was tempting, anything that she could save would be good.

But.

 _What if I mess up and say the wrong thing and he stops talking. I need him._

It was that thought that decided it though. Because she needed to talk to him and see if she could work again on a job and maybe get advice on contacts.

"That works. I just got here a bit ago so I don't know any good places through. It's your choice".

"Sure. Breakfast food sounds good to you?".

Gisela felt her belly turn a second before it growled. "I think that's a yes".

"Come on then". He seemed much more cheerful now. The Eric Gisela remembered had been… kinda a jerk.

 _I was really out of it back then._ She thought, shying away from reopening that box of feelings.

She was doing better now. She was going to keep doing better.

The place he lead her to was small, with a completely unsurprising flower theme. It had painted sunflowers on the wall and other painted flowers twining around them.

"Garden Variety Breakfast", Gisela asked, half a question as she read the cheery looking sign.

"It's Crocus, most of their tourism comes from the flowers in the summer, even through the Grand Magic Games have been becoming an even bigger draw. What did you expect?".

"Point. I'm staying at A Bud for The Night Inn".

"A Bud for The Night?". He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I think they are going a little to far but it's pretty cheap and a nice enough place to stay so it works".

"How long will you been in town for?" Eric asked as they sat down, pulling out the almost lawn chair like metal chairs to sit in.

There was a lump in Gisela's throat and nothing she could do but try and push through it. She had to.

 _I can do this._

"Honestly I came here looking for work. I don't want to join a guild right now and that makes figuring things out a little hard".

"I've heard".

"Were you ever a traveling mage?". _Abort. Abort. Abort._ But the question was already out of her mouth. There was nothing she could do but try and do damage control.

He laughed. "Nah, once my family saw I had talent, they helped me to get a good job with the Rune Knights. I have friends who were travelers and they do say it can be rough through".

She pushed down the spike of something at the mention of family. "I like being on the road and haven't really fit at any of the guilds I've met".

"What about joining the Knights?".

"I", Gisela didn't know how to say it. Didn't know how to think it. "I just don't think I would fit long term. You all use your staves and I prefer caster magic". She even used the proper term. Hopefully that was enough.

"Point. We do have dispensations for non standard magic users through".

"But mainly commanders and I am in no way capable of leading a team and don't want to deal with bureaucracy long term". Her best bet was to be honest, even if it felt awkward. She could do this.

Somehow.

He laughed. The sound sent a shiver of nerves up her spine. "I feel you about bureaucracy, ever since I left Hargeon and started doing more I have had nothing but respect for Division Leader Ronning".

"Had to do a lot of paperwork?", Gisela asked tentatively.

There was vast emptiness in Eric's eyes as he looked out, "you have no idea. Especially right now''

"Just keep going?". It was all Gisela could think to say. Paper work was paper work. One more good reason not to join the Knights.

"All I can do". He shrugged.

They had gotten off topic again. This was a problem. _How do I fix this._ She thought back, remembering how easy it had been the first time.

All they had done was walk it.

Kagura had done the talking.

 _But you chose to leave Kagura. You chose._ "So is there something I can do".

Eric seemed to hesitate.

"I really need the work", Gisela pressed, "and you know I have gotten much stronger. I've trained with the Southern Wolves as well so my physical combat is also much better". _Physical Combat, who says that._

She was so bad at this.

"Tell you what", Eric said after being silent for a moment, breaking the could taste blood in her mouth. Had she been biting it that hard? "I'll get one of my deputies to spar with you. If you when then I can explain what's going on, if you lose then my best advice would be to join up. You came at a good time, the fall recruitment drive is just starting up and I think I can slip you in, even if your application is a little non standard".

Gisela's stomach dropped. "Sounds good. Thank you". Now all she had to do was win a fight against some random Knight.

She could do that. Totally. _If you are looking for a fighting job that you shouldn't be such a wimp,_ Gisela scolded herself. It was stupid.

Either she was a fighter or she wasn't. She didn't have time to be so wishy washy.

 _Nowhere to go but through._

She could do this. It was just the pressure.

Eric tried to chat more on the way back and Gisela did her best, it was just hard when suddenly there was something else that just took so much of her focus.

It was different, knowing that you were going to be fighting in a few hours. Normally, Gisela was lucky to have a few moments.

And when she was with the Wolves she had been expected to lose- at least at first.

This time she would actually have to win.

 _It's just a fight._

The mantra didn't help the way her stomach was turning, it did allow her to focus.

 _I have fought before. And won. I can do this._

 _I will do this._

 _I will not depend on others to fight for me. To pull me along._

She just kept going. Kept walking.

"I'm fighting in Domus Flau?". That was where the Grand Magic Games were held, she had seen that on one of the tourist boards.

"Yep. We lose it for the months of June and July but the rest of the year we get to use it for training battles. It's simulations are really good, it is probably the best training arena of its kind, even during the off season when a lot of the fancier dimension bending or shaping magic isn't in use".

That was… actually pretty cool.

It also totally upped the pressure. It was a giant colosseum, full of empty seats, just waiting for it's audience to return. There was something vaguely over dramatic about that.

Or extremely.

 _It's still just a fight, location or otherwise._

"So who am I fighting", Gisela asked, glad her voice at least sounded somewhat confident. "Do I get to know a name".

They were thankfully not going in the main, giant doors, instead snaking around to a smaller maintenance entrance.

"This is kind of rushed, you do have a habit of just showing up and hoping to be accomodated", _point,_ Gisela thought guilty but he kept talking, stopping her from spiraling,, "but I have a few ideas and like I said earlier, you managed to arrive at a good time considering all the other fights we have going on".

"And after this I can see about working with the Rune Knights on some jobs again".

"Depends on how well you fight. I know I'm looking forward to it. Two years ago your magic was impressive and I can believe you have totally improved. I know I have". He flashed a quick grin at the end.

"Right. Let's do this".

It was easier to say that than to actually fight.

The fact that she had to spend most of the morning sitting around watching other people learn how to fight with staves did not improve her mood.

Instead it made her itch as she watched names flicker on the only working magical screen.

Anticipation itched at her, making her fidget with the fabric of her coat before discarding it, the cool air on her skin a refreshing distraction from the constant pressure of anxiety.

To hide from it she slipped into a meditation, watching the patterns of a sunny autumn day as she waited for it to be her turn.

"You're up soon".

It jolted her back to reality. "Sorry, zoned out a little".

 _Bad. Bad. Bad._

The nerves were back.

"I noticed. You have a really good trance".

"Thanks". She had worked hard on it.

"You're in up two fights. George is your opponent".

"Thanks".

It was kind of funny, but the time Gisela walked down the steps it was actually a relief. It was finally happening.

She didn't need to worry anymore. All she needed to do was fight.

 _I can do this._

Maya would totally give her a hard time if she failed.

Her opponent, who she was assuming was George, was short and stocky, with a long brown hair tied back and a stripped down Rune Knights uniform.

He moved like a fighter and carried a staff in one hand. It had a lacrima on the end.

There was a moment of silence as they faced each other. _Am I supposed to say anything?_ Sometimes she had with the Wolves.

Luckily he spoke first.

"Let us have a good fight", George offered, his voice steady.

"Lets".

Simple, short and straight to the point.

The gong rang out, cutting the afternoon air.

They both stood, waiting for the other to act.

 _Looks like we are both reactiv-_

Up.

The ground was crackling as runes danced along it.

 _The floor is lava!_ "Luckily I can stand on clouds".

"Only if I can't destroy them". He lunged forward again as Gisela danced from platform to platform.

 _Closer._

She shifted, some extra clouds going low to the ground.

 _Closer._

He stopped. "Thought I would fall for my own traps?".

 _Damn._ "I figured it was worth a shot".

"Too bad".

They resumed.

 _Duck under step right, summon left jump up dodge around._

Stalemate.

"How long are we going to keep this up for?".

"As long as I need to-", he lashed out, an arc of lighting swirling out from his staff, "-win".

"But what if I win?", Gisela asked. Battle banter was nice. No worrying if they liked her or not. All she had to do was win.

"Good luck Girly".

It was always Girly here. Always.

And it was actually kind of annoying. Why was it always Girl? Seriously.

Girly.

Why?

That was it.

"You're the one who needs it,'' she shot back, compacting the magic in her "Cloud launch", she yelled, releasing a salvo.

He parried, attempting to disperse the projectiles with his staff.

 _Perfect._

She lunged forward, cloud forming around her hand for extra push.

He swung.

 _Too slow._ Her clouds were stuck on it and acting heavy. It wouldn't reach her.

She could reach him,

It was over.

The ground fizzled out.

Gisela waited, poised on her cloud just in case.

The gong rang out.

 _Do I give him a hand?_

"How", he asked as he pushed himself up, saving Gisela from trying to figure out the social rules.

 _Do I have too._ Explaining techniques wasn't really Gisela's thing.

"I was wondering the same thing. George's staff at the end, it was slowed, you changed the property of your clouds, correct?". That was Eric walking onto the field.

Now she had to answer.

"Pretty much, they also have a magic absorption affect so they clung extra hard. After that it was just taking advantage of the opportunity. He underestimated me and didn't plan". _And he called me Girly. I'm not a Girly._

"I remember your absorption. Good job". He turned to face George. "Back to training for you".

"Yes Sir".

Someone yelled to clear the field. Gisela felt herself flush.

"Let's go back to my office and talk".

"Okay". The nerves were back. _What if I wasn't impressive enough, I won but I didn't monologue or really engage until I was sure I could win._

 _What if he still says no. What if I failed here to._

 _What if-_

It was hard to keep her relief inside when she saw the headquarters once more. This time she ended up in his office, totally by passing the poor desk person.

"So I think I can get you on the next hunt, just give me a week for paperwork".

"Sorry".

"It's fine. George needed a reality check and I figured you would be good at that. You and Kagura certainly were for me".

"Thanks". That sounded like a compliment but Gisela wasn't quite sure.

"Right. I can tell you now that if you come with me we will be going up against Death God Erigor".

"Death God?".

"He used to lead an assassin guild. Fairy Tail broke that apart but he has continually avoided being taken into custody by normal methods".

"So mages like me are being allowed to join".

"Pretty much. I'm not sure what clouds can do against wind but I was hoping for shields or something of the kind. Maybe catching people if they get pushed away by the currents".

 _Could I?_ She had been shielding herself a little. "I think I can manage that".

"You know what Commander Ronning used to say to think?".

"What".

"Practice".

That checked out.


	45. Chapter 45

Gisela wasn't sure to be glad or not that practice happened.

On one hand it was good that her first chance to catch ballistic Rune Knights was not in the middle of a fight.

On the other hand it meant she had to work with people. People who she obviously did not fit with, if the lack of a staff to channel magic was any indication.

And on the third hand, which was probably made out of clouds because that was not her magic style, she totally owed Eric for the small stipend he had been able to get her.

 _Two years have totally changed him._ It was nice, even if owing people was not Gisela favorite thing to do.

They were not quite friends but Gisela hoped that they might get there in time. It would be nice to have friends again.

For a moment Erani and all the people she had known before Caelum flashed through her mind, _did I even say goodbye?_

Gisela wasn't sure.

She hadn't said goodbye to Kagura and the other girl was probably fine with that.

 _They probably wouldn't have wanted me to anyways._ She reasoned as she got back up, turning her attention back to the arena.

"Break times over", Eric was calling as Gisela headed over, trying to keep slightly distant from the rest of the Rune Knights.

Especially George. He hadn't tried to talk to her since their space on the first day and there was no way that Gisela could think of the bridge the gap. Better to just ignore him and hope he wasn't mad and that they could still work together and things would be okay.

Her stomach did a flip.

 _Who am I kidding things are always a mess and I need to talk to him and-_

And people were talking.

 _Pay attention._ "-so with this new information we will be working with a section of the Fourth Custody Containment United headed by Lahar".

"Thank you".

 _He is… kind of pretty actually,_ Gisela found herself thinking as she watched him. His hair was long and bound up in a ponytail.

His uniform was less horrible than the other Rune Knights, as befitting for a commander.

He looked calm. He looked composed. He looked ready to get things done yesterday.

He was was terrifying. Gisela felt her stomach do another flip, felt the lump in her throat.

Eric was one thing. Gisela knew Eric. They were getting along now. They had fought before. It was good.

She didn't know Lahar. Didn't know what he thought of her working with them or her magic or if she was going to fail or-

She didn't know.

 _And they're still talking._

Luckily, it looked like he had only been saying his credentials.

Gisela drove her fingernails into the palms of the hands, using the pain to help her focus on what was going on.

She tried to do it less often but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Besides she healed fast since using magic, there probably wouldn't even be a mark in a few hours, whether she pushed hard enough to draw blood or not.

The plan was pretty simple actually. Gisela, Eric and the rest of their group were to draw fire and buy time by actually fighting with Erigor. In the meantime the containment corps, who specialized in rune magic, would be setting up a rune field in order to subdue him.

If everything went well, they could have it up in less than five minutes. Thus ending the fight efficiently as with a smooth capture.

Gisela had been in enough fights to know that anything could go wrong in five minutes.

Or everything, depending on how chaotic things got. Five minutes was plenty of time for things to fail in plenty of new and inventive ways.

Really, that number was not that reassuring.

Not to mention how little they knew about where he was hiding in the mountain. Apparently there had been a lot of rough weather recently, something that had caused trouble for scouts.

Luckily after that it was back to doing drills.

Unluckily Gisela's magic was actually the closest match for Erigor so she ended up 'playing' him.

Rune magic was awful. Gisela hated the way it. Hated the way it made everything slow like molasses.

Hated how she couldn't move when the time ran out. When they managed to trap her.

Yes, Gisela knew that it was the point of the exercise. It still sucked.

Hated how everyone watched her, trapped when she failed and the clock ran out. Rune magic was terrifying when it got the time to get going.

She hated it.

And wondered if there was even a point to this. She had never even seen Erigor fight, how was she supposed to replicate his fighting style in any real or valuable way?

And clouds weren't that close to wind, really, so Gisela wasn't even sure how much it would help.

Finally, the day of the actual operation arrived. George still hadn't talked to her outside of practice.

None of the others really had either. It was hard not to be jealous when she saw them all laughing together, squads.

 _It doesn't matter through._ Gisela reminded herself as she found her spot in the ranks, pulling in as she walked.

Everyone seemed so annoyed.

 _Maybe it's just the storm?_ Gisela thought hopefully as they marched up the mountain, snow falling on the.

It would have looked elegant from a distance, Gisela knew. Up close it was just cold.

And slippy. It was, according to Eric who was still the only one to willingly start to talk to Gisela, to early in the year and to low down for total snow.

Instead there was constant slush.

And Gisela couldn't fly. Not just because of said storm but because she was traveling in a largish group and they couldn't fly.

 _Typical._

She ignored the small voice in the back of her head that was saying it would be dangerous to fly in the snow. She would be fine.

They stopped inside a small cave, forced into closer proximity than Gisela wanted. While one of the other mages, Cole, his name was Cole, had brought up a stone wall to help shield.

Then it was time for the next briefing.

Lahar was very fond of briefings, Gisela was realizing.

"From what we know Erigor and his group are holed up in a cave system about a day up from here. Knowing Erigor's M.O. he is likely to have either found or shaped some kind of stone trap, either the type that allows for him to channel his sharp blades of wind through tunnels or gaps in order to allow him to fight with little risk of return. George, as someone whose magic has little risk of being reflected you will be on primary offensive duty with others playing support.

"Yes sir".

"Cole, your job will be to use your stone shaping in order to allow more mobility. Do not attack directly, stronger mages have tried that and it ended in blood and shrapnel".

"Yes sir". Gisela could hear the vehemence in his tone. She agreed. Getting sharpneled by sharp pieces of rock did not sound like a fun way to spend a day.

It sounded like an awful one.

Honestly, Gisela was impressed at how well he took the comment about his abilities. Listening to people say that you were too weak to do something was hard and she hadn't even seen a flinch.

"Gisela".

"Yes", she stuttered before biting her tongue. Not her time to talk.

"Catching duty, do your best to make sure nobody goes off the edge if we are in an open battlefield. If we are in a tunnel based system hang back and do what you can".

"Yes sir". She hoped that she said it right.

He went through the rest of the group once more, explaining what they were supposed to do. The technical detail for the Rune Magic once again went over Gisela's head, even as she wished for time to study it.

Magic like that wasn't just available in libraries, even in Fiore where people were so much more open to magic.

It was kind of amazing actually. The closest thing Caelum had to the Rune Knights were probably the temple mages and the ones who were combat focused weren't even allowed into the city.

 _Neither here nor there._ Gisela remind herself, focusing again on Lahar.

Finally the briefing was over.

Gisela sat in the corner of the cave and watched as the Rune Knights grouped up. Eric's group, division, whatever, in one part and Lahar's by the other.

"You ready for this?".

Gisela looked up at the sound of Eric's voice. "I think so. It's not my first fight".

"Was it last time? Against Byrad?".

"What I that obvious?". _I probably was._ Even now she couldn't quite remember those heated minutes.

"It was pretty much mine too".

"You've come a long way since then", Gisela offered, trying to be friendly.

"Thanks. You too".

They were quiet after that for a moment before Eric started talking again.

"Do you want to sit with us?".

"I wasn't sure if I would be welcomed. I'm only temporary". Honesty was probably the best policy here.

At least Gisela was hoping it was.

"You're going to fight with us. You might as well talk to us outside of practice".

"Do they want to talk to me? I don't want to mess with the dynamic".

She ended up sitting with them. The rock wall made a fire risky but the heating lacrima was warm and it could have been far worse.

The stories the Rune Knights told were not bad either. It was interesting to hear about the different places they had come from.

Some of them sounded boring.

Some of them sounded pretty cool. Like the winged fish that tasted like shit. Apparently they sold them to tourists as a 'special souvenir' to enjoy when they were at home and had a festival for their migration.

The rumors were that even starving people would refuse to eat them.

Gisela made a note to avoid fish products when she was around there.

Magnolia sounded beautiful.

"Maybe I'll visit one day", Gisela said quietly, not sure if she wanted any of them to hear her.

"You should. It's gotten a lot sadder since a bunch of our best mages were lost but the flowers are still gorgeous".

Conversation patterned out after that, but for the first time since Gisela had started to work with this group of Rune Knights the pervasive sense of you-don't-belong-here-you-strange-mage was gone.

Gisela still knew that she wasn't part of the group, that she didn't fit, the fact that most of their names were still hard for her was probably part of that, but it was nice.

Sleep did not come as hard as she was expecting.

Morning came with another flurry of snow, this one peppered with hail as they began their trek up the mountain.

Hail.

Really. Hail. Hard ice pellets ricocheting down on them. So far they were small but Gisela was pretty sure that Cole was going to have a nasty bruise on his face from one of the ice balls.

It was more than just annoying, it was dangerous.

 _And really,_ Gisela thought, aggravated, _are we even high enough up the mountain for hail to be formed?_ On a whim Gisela tried to read the weather on the way up, using the steady beat of their feet on the trail as a rhythm.

It was.

Odd.

Not right.

Almost familiar? Like she had seen this before, somewhere, somehow.

 _The clouds shifted in the sky she could feel them dance in her mind's eye. But. But. They were off._

 _She focused more, allowing herself closer._

 _Focusing._

 _Focusing._

Then it hit her, a sinking chasm opened up in her stomach.

It was like the storm. The one she had misread.

Suddenly she was too hot, thoughts blurring and raging as she tried to get back under control. Needed to get back under control. Was failing to get back under control.

Needed control.

When a hail stone hit her the spike of pain was a welcome relief.

A reality check. She needed to think. To do something.

 _I am on the mountain. Marching._

Somehow she had managed not to trip even as her mind raced around, trying to stay under control.

 _The weather is off. It is too early for hail._

That was true. She had heard other Rune Knights mentioning it as they trekked upwards. It wasn't just Gisela that thought it was off.

She wasn't just being paranoid or foolish.

 _The clouds feel off. They should be moving more than they are._

Gisela was a cloud mage. If she couldn't tell what a cloud should be like then there was a big problem.

Seriously.

She reached back out for the clouds.

 _There is no magic in the clouds._

She reached around them.

It was refined, elegant in the way the last time, _dontthinkdontthinkdontthink,_ wasn't. Something was controlling the wind.

There was a definite pattern to the ethernanos she could feel. Bonds that weren't normally formed in stray magic.

It was a someone, and Gisela had a good guess.

Erigor was a wind mage.

Gisela needed to warn her party.

She moved, breaking ranks in a quick jump, somehow managing not to slip on the path as she dashed up to where Eric and Lahar had been leading the group.

They both looked at her.

The lump in her throat was back.

She needed to talk. "This hail isn't natural. Erigor knows we're here". _Believe me believe me believe me-_

"What do you mean,'' Eric said just as Lahar opened his mouth.

"The wind is being controlled. It shouldn't be hailing now but it is, my guess is some kind of lacrima enhanced mechsim where Erigor uses his wind magic to create some sort of updraft which makes these stones".

"Do you have any proof?". Lahar requested"

Gisela breathed, drawing comfort from his stability. She could do this. It was just a report. "I'm a cloud mage and", she hoped that there was no hitch in her voice as she tried to explain, "before I was here I worked to predict the weather. I know what a magically enhanced storm system looks like". Or at least she did now, when she had already failed once.

"How long could someone maintain something like this?".

Gisela wanted to sigh, it looked like they were accepting what she said.

For now at least.

 _Don't mess up don't mess up, don't-_

"Depends on how strong Erigor is and if he has people who can help him. It also could be some sort of lacrima system that was set up as an automatic defense in which case the limits would be even more variable for quantity and charging of the crystals".

"Thank you, you may go back to your place", Lahar ordered.

Gisela glanced at Eric for a moment, trying to see if he had anything else to say before she headed back, letting herself fall back into the march.

Her heartbeat was out drumming sound of the others feet.

 _It's okay, it's okay, it's okay._

It was a total relief when they called a halt at a small not really clearing on the side of the road.

In pleasant weather it might have been nice, in the snowy wet slush the only things sticking out were a few dripping and freezing rocks.

Much less than pleasant.

Gisela shifted as she felt the cold slush leak through her boots. At least it was something to focus on instead of how Lahar was explaining her realization.

People kept sneaking glances at her, judging.

Instead of thinking about that she focused on her boots, on trying to put a little cloud in between her socks and the world as insulation.

It didn't work. It was a nice break through. She tunned back in as Eric stepped forward.

"We will wait here while Alessandro scouts ahead", Eric announced,

"Sir". It sounded almost cheeky. The Rune Knight tapped his staff and seemed to melt into the walls of the mountain, a shade slipping upwords.

Shadow magic was pretty cool.

Her feet were still cold and waiting was still tense. The idea that Erigor was aware of them killed any idle chatter that might have happened.

 _Not that there is much point to that_ , Gisela found herself musing dourly, if Erigor knew then Erigor knew and there was nothing that they could do about it.

Still, Gisela wasn't talking either so she supposed that she was not unaffected by the tension that surrounded them.

Even more then before, this was real.

 _In._

 _Out._

 _In._

 _Out._

Gisela took the chance to feel out the weather, trying to memorize what it felt like so the next time she would not fail to recognize it for so long. Next time she would be faster.

Better.

Less of a failure.

 _It's okay, it's okay, it's okay._

She had actually contributed something this time, she was not just wasting everyone's time.

The slush and hail were just getting worse. Gisela stared at the small overhang, debating if the Rune Knights underneath it would let her share with them.

Luckily she didn't have to go over and ask.

Alessandro came sliding down the mountain, a dark blur that Cole almost shocked before realizing it was friend.

Erigor had worked with shadow mages before.

"Report".

"Castle structure, made of ice. It is likely that Erigor has recruited at least one mage with some variety of ice magic to help him with the storm. Other than that I saw three other mages. I recognized the chicken mage from the briefing packet as well as the sand mage snarl. That leaves one complete unknown as well as other possibilities".

"Are there any hidden approaches?".

"Not that I could see sir. My apologies".

"You did well", Lahar looked back up and over at where Gisela and the rest had been unceremoniously eavesdropping. "Come over here. I have an idea".

Why did that make Gisela feel nervous?


	46. Chapter 46

Not fond of this chapter but idk how to fix this

XXX

The hail battered away at Gisela for a few moments as they rose up, up up. She then stopped it by creating a roof on her structure.

Getting hailed on was not her idea of fun even when it was not magical hail.

"You guys ready for this". It wasn't like the was an important part of the plan or anything.

Oh wait.

It was.

 _I can do this. I can._

"Of course we are. We are Rune Knights".

That was great and all, it still did not really show readiness. If Gisela could fight at the level of these Knights then… _Nowhere to go but through._ If they were with Gisela then there had to be a reason. All she had to do was stay up in the sky until Cole sent up a lighting bolt.

Then they would attack from above.

Or they would be the distraction, either way by separating into teams they made it so that one group would have more luck storming the cataste, which, by the way, was never something that Gisela had had an inclination to do.

This was going to be interesting. And likely not in a good way.

Personally Gisela was waiting for a windstorm or something to happen. There was no way this was not going to go wrong.

Especially since the people she was with were containment and not contact. They could trap. But not fight so well.

Especially against a mobile foe like Erigor promised to be, not to mention any on the flunkies that he had likely collected since taking refuge in the mountains.

 _We will be okay._

The tension made it hard to focus. Gisela could feel her hands shaking with precombat nerves, the feeling of being on the edge of a cliff and about to jump-.

 _We can do this._

She had to believe that. Had to believe that they would be okay.

 _I won't fail._

 _I won't._

Not that she had any proof of that. But people were trusting their lives to her and her ability to keep people out of the way for their part of the fight.

They weren't combatants. Gisle had seen that time and time again in practice.

They needed her not to mess up. Not to fail.

 _I didn't fail the last time I fought with Eric._

Gisela watched the weather warily, trying to keep out of the way of the powerful winds the controlled the hail.

Close up she could feel them, ride them. Force her cloud to bend them.

It was lucky that she had been sensing.

It was the weather that warned her.

The ethernanaos shifted in the air. Not Gisela's ethernanos.

She knew them. They were the other. The danger.

Their cloud dropped without warning. Gisela could hear the other members' shrieks.

Ignored them.

This was bad.

The top was gone. They were getting hit by hail again.

"I thought I felt some flies". The voice seemed to echo through the hails, unarnutaly. In fact, a distant part of Gisela noticed, he was using magic to do it.

It didn't matter. The rest of her was screaming.

They were in trouble.

It was Erigor. White eyes far colder than any picture could show.

And somehow still shirtless.

 _Seriously._

"What about it?", Gisela challenged, going for witty even as she stomach did impressive acrobatics.

She wasn't quite sure if she made it.

"Just that I don't really like uninvited guests", he said with a sigh, then, with a tone that almost sounded educational he asked, "do you know what happens to clouds in my air space".

It sounded like she had been back in school. Ten years old and not a failure yet.

But this wasn't the time to raise her hand.

It was a good thing she had already started moving, otherwise they would have been bisected. And trisected.

Drisected as well.

Move. Fast.

The blades hurtled at her and all Gisela could do was keep moving. Stay out of his range. Feel his energy twisting and dodge it.

Move.

The others were still holding on. Gisela could feel them too.

Distantly they screamed as she pulled the cloud to the side, rise-drop-curve.

Up!

The wall of blades formed as she reversed, dodging back down. His plan was changing.

Gisela still didn't have a plan. She needed on-

Side!

Then he was in front of her.

She tensed, waiting for his next move.

He was… talking? "Fancy flying won't save you". He was leaning on his blade like he did not have a fear in the world. Gisela ached to prove him wrong.

If she could.

"It has so far. Besides, you can't keep the weather up while flying that that". She was totally making that up.

 _Keep him talking._

"You would say that, but I don't lose fly".

"Didn't you lose to Fairy Tail?". She had read that in the briefing packet before. He had escaped transit because he hadn't been secured properly but he had lost to Fairy Tail before.

Now it didn't matter.

There were no Fairy Tail mages here to fight. Just Gisela.

And the Rune Knights. But none of them could fight a wind mage well, even if they had bad ass rune magic.

They didn't have time.

 _Duck._

The wind whipped straight up. Not his but still cutting, sharp.

Not enough time to cushion.

She could hear the other Knights screaming behind her.

Maybe one of them had a plan?

 _Please be smart please be smart_

He growled. "I was going to give you a chance to leave them and join us, but I think instead I'll settle for throwing your corpse off the mountain".

"I wouldn't have joined you anyways", Gisela shouted as she dodged the next salvo.

It was getting harder.

Something had to give.

She swooped low, trying to rebuild the cloud nest, weaving and knitting her magic.

She had to.

Had to.

Had to raise the boundary while pressing down to keep the two safe.

The hail rushed past her, swirling wildly through the air.

Neither of them could really see. That was a pro.

The winds reflected back oddly, almost an echo in her ears as she strained. They passed ice walls.

The castle.

 _Where are they…_

There was supposed to be back up. It had to be coming.

She couldn't do this alone.

It didn't matter. The people behind her were screaming. She could hear that too.

They wouldn't stay on forever.

Gisela had to do something.

"Cloud wall".

It would buy them time to land.

The impact pounded through her legs as she fit the ground running.

Keep in front.

Keep them behind. Keep them safe.

She would protect them.

She would not fail.

"Nice chase fly, still not good enough".

"Not enough to catch me. You're the wind mage here". Her heart was pounding. She was bleeding.

But there was no lump in her throat. He didn't matter enough for that.

"Why-". He was trying to talk.

Trying to explain why Gisela was a failure.

But.

But.

 _Why should I let him?_ He didn't matter outside of the danger that he presented to people she wanted to protect.

"Really, you have control of all the air around here, or you should at least. Now I know that you needed help with the whole hail thing you have going on, nice job of tying up your energy by the way, but really. Cloud mage. Wind Mage. No wonder we are such a small party".

He burst out laughing, shattered glass and broken bones. All of it was sharp enough to bleed on.

There was still no lump in Gisela throat.

She wanted to glance behind. Were the Knights running?

She hoped so.

Hope that they had a plan for after this.

"Fine. Then let's test something, my blades versus your shields. Let's see who can outlast the other".

 _Oh._ This was a chance.

Gisela knew how to endure.

"You sure you can handle that,'' Gisela taunted as she prepared. Carefully she reached down, pulling the clouds out and around. A cocoon.

There was still no lump in her throat. For once she could talk. He hated her, there was nothing she could do to change that.

It didn't matter.

The freedom was intoxicating.

"You-".

"If I win you let them go".

"Why would I let any pray escape?".

"You scared?". Her lips curled into a smirk.

 _Go, get safe._ She signed behind her, some of the few signs that she had had time to learn during the weeks she had practiced with them.

It was hard to learn to sign alone.

Then the winds hit.

 _In._

 _Out._

 _In._

 _Out._

 _In._

 _Out._

 _In._

 _Out._

 _In._

 _Out._

Hot blood.

 _In._

 _Out._

Cold air.

 _In._

 _Out._

 _Stronger._

 _In._

 _Out._

Hold.

It hurt.

Getting cut across the middle hurt. White hot pain blazing across and Gisela couldn't focus.

 _In._

 _Out._

There was a buzzing in her ears. A ringing. Was the temple calling her back home? It sounded like the midday bell had.

 _In._

 _Out._

It was all she could do. People were moving around her. Screaming.

Something had changed.

The sharpness was still there but there was no new sharpness, no new pain.

Just the ringing of the temple bells tolling alongside the burning in her arms.

 _Is it still cold?_ It was hard to think.

Scattered. Circular.

Maybe if she kept her eyes closed things would just stop.

It was cold around her. Ice and snow. She thought at least. It was a different pain.

Hot and cold.

Cold and hot.

It was a relief when it stopped.

The warmth was what registered with her. The warmth and the softness. Her body ached and burned but she wasn't cold and freezing wet anymore.

It took a surprising amount of effort to open her eyes. They felt stiff, like opening a shutter that had rusted shut.

She was in a room.

A different room.

She closed her eyes again. It hurt to much. Spots danced across her vision, cutting it like blades.

The fight came back to her. The choice, jumping and landing because she couldn't keep them in the air.

The feeling of being able to say whatever she wanted because there were no bridges to burn or build in the first place. Just her, doing what she wanted and saying what she wanted for once in her life without worrying about how others perceived her.

Then the blades and the pain. Both lovely reminders of why it was important to watch one's tongue.

Trying to block them. Her cloud armor holding but not being able to keep it up. Not being able to think.

Pain.

Blood.

The Knights.

She forced her eyes open, water dripping down her cheeks from the sudden light.

There was no one in the room. Gisela was alone.

There was a button. Or at least she thought it was a button.

She forced her neck to shift, awkwardly lifting a screaming arm. It didn't want to move. All it wanted to do was lie still like a limp noodle.

To bad for it. _Push the button._

It sounded so simple when she thought it like that. So much unlike the act of actually pushing it.

It chimed.

Someone came it. Gisela didn't know him.

She needed to know. "My team. The knights?". Her voice was scratchy.

"You've been asleep while your body recuperated. I'm glad to see you are awake. Would you like to talk to your Commander".

 _Was that the title? Was he talking about Eric?_

Gisela hoped so.

It didn't matter. She needed to talk to someone. "Yeah".

She stayed still after that, trying to make out the ceiling. It didn't have many cracks, much to Gisela's disappointment.

 _Then again._

She didn't know.

Had she done enough? Had they been okay?

There had been people around when it was too much. She had felt them.

 _Did they make it in time?_ It had been so hard to focus.

There were footsteps. Gisela felt her heart sped up, pounding through her ears.

Her hands wanted to clench, the badages stopped her nails from driving in even as sharp pain lanced up her arms. Proof of whatever had happened to them under the fabric.

A shadow it in the doorway.

It was Eric.

"Are they okay", Gisela demanded.

"Everyone survived. We captured Erigor, you were able to buy time".

"I didn't fail". It just slipped out.

It felt like when she had jumped for the first time. Before the storm. Back when she had always been able to catch herself.

She was in freefall.

But controlled.

 _I didn't fail._

Gisela looked up.

Eric had frozen. "What do you mean by that?".

"I thought I had been to slow, too weak, too scared. I thought that I had ruined everything because we were supposed to be just dropped off to complete the circuit for an immobilization but instead I got into an extended bout with the guy and had ruined everything even though I knew I shouldn't have fought him and that I had gotten people hurt and-".

"No, you just shredded yourself. Last time it was burns, this time it was blades. You need to be more carful", Eric said, cutting off Gisela's tirade.

Okay then. He wanted to talk about that. Gisela could talk about that, it was better than her failure.

"It was what I had to do". There had been nothing else. She had tried.

It wasn't like she enjoyed feeling shredded. Not like this.

"You almost died".

"It was worth it". _I didn't fail. I did it._

Eric's tone changed as he seemed to slide into a chair like he was meant for it. "Do you know how much trouble I've been in since you've been asleep".

"Did you have to fill out a lot of paper work?".

"Not the time".

"Sorry". _Stupid._ Pain lanced up her arms again.

She needed to be more careful.

"It's fine. Verno and James both came out of it alive thanks to you buying the time for them to set up a trap".

"I did?". That was good. Was what was she had been trying to do. It was also good that he had told her their names.

Even the idea of trying to talk to them without knowing their names was awkward at this point.

"Yes. We caught up about when he had released the wind dome he had trapped the two of you in. By that point it was too late".

"So it was a success".

"Yes". He didn't sound happy.

That was bad. "Did I do enough. I did try". He needed to believe that. He needed to.

"I know".

"Then why don't you sound happy". It just slipped out, sounded awkward and plaintive in the hospital room.

"Maybe because one of my people ended up seriously injured in the hospital".

That was bad. "Who else got hurt?".

His face did a funny thing. Gisela wasn't quite sure what to call it. "You did".

"Oh,'' she needed to know, "how bad was it?".

"The doctor said it was a miracle that he didn't hit anything vital. If James hadn't had an exprerntal rune to slow blood loss"

It had been that close. Suddenly Gisela felt cold, this could be a major problem for her plans. "How long will I have to be here for, how much did it cost".

Eric sighed, once more making that funny face. Gisela did not remember him sighing so much before, "most of your cuts are closing up well, your absorption rate has also improved again. I would say a few more days here and then more at home care, don't quote me on that through, I'm not a doctor".

"And cost?".

"You did read your contract, right. For any damages received while on the mission and not because of the person's own failures the Rune Knights will take the cost".

"And this counts".

"Of course it does". He sounded sharp, annoyed.

That was not good news. Eric being mad at her was bad.

Everything else was good through.

That was good news, Gisela could feel her muscles loosen. James and Verno were safe. She was alive. She did not have to pay expensive medical costs because of her imigration status and lack of citizenship.

She hadn't failed.

Things were looking up.

Her eyes were aching.

"Tired?".

"Not really". She was fine. Things were good and she was fine.

"Go to sleep. James and Verno can talk to you later".

Gisela wanted to protest but when she tried to move her mouth all that came out were jumbled words in her native language.

 _Whoops._

Sleep came eagerly, pulling her back down to a place where nothing hurt and nobody was hurting.

Talking to James and Verno the next day was odd but at least she was sitting up. Gisela wanted to be glad for small mercies.

They both looked so funny outside of their uniforms, even as they shifted awkwardly.

Gisela wanted to join them, unfourtly the still healing slashes that decorated her body hurt when she moved to much.

Instead she had no choice but to talk and try and sort things out that way.

"Thanks"

"You too".

They were quiet again.

Gisela's stomach did a flip, adding to her general misery. Her cuts itches, the enchanted string used in them itched against her ethernanos sense, singing as something forign, something other, aching after how much it had been used in the fight before.

They managed to stuttered out a bit more dialogue but it was hard.

She had taken them on the most traumatizing roller coaster ride of their lives.

They had saved her life.

Then it was over.

 _It's not like we have all that much in common really._

It stuck with her as she felt her skin start to knit back together

A few more Rune Knights came by. The awkward conversations were repeated.

Then, finally, it was time to get out of the hospital.

Eric told her that his team was being transfered training for a bit. Offered to let her join, once more.

He already knew the answer to that.

They both did, really.

So she asked Eric if there was any more work for her.

He made another face.

He did promise to keep an ear out.

And two days later she was dressed, bandages mostly off and stomach doing flips as she went to an interview.

 _Love and Lucky._ Why did that sound familiar?


	47. Chapter 47

Its a little awkward at the end cause I had a super busy week and need sleep. I did try though!

XXX

"Can I come in, it's Gisela", she said, wincing at the uncertainty in her voice when she knocked on the door.

"Come in". It sounded rough, tired and worn down.

Or maybe that was just her projecting.

It wasn't too unwelcoming through. That was good.

Thankfully there was no creaking noise as she stepped into the small office, it smelled odd, halfway between a library and a bar. "Eric said you might have work for me?". Apparently Eric knew Mr. Heartfillia through Lahar.

"Are you Gisela Raimu?".

"Just Gisela, no family name".

He was silent for a moment. _Something about Lucy?_ Gisela wondered before shoving it aside. She had enough problems without digging into anyone else's.

"Right. I heard you might have plans to swing by Magnolia".

 _Well…_ to be fair, she had been thinking about it, and it wasn't like she had any real plans at all. _It might as well be true,_ she reasoned. "I was thinking about it, yes".

"Lahar recommends you, he said that you are a strong mage has been reliable when working with the Rune Knights, even if you do not wish to join them for personal reasons".

Gisela felt herself blush and was glad that the shadows were concealing the red in her checks. "I am a cloud mage, defense and speed are what I am best at. Do you need an escort?". That was pretty common, Mr. Heartfillia did not look like he would be to annoying a man to take on an escort mission.

Why people never briefed her enough was starting to get on her nerves. Flying blind was the worst.

"Right. I need this package delivered to number four strawberry street in Magnolia".

"Is it anything magically volatile?". It was better safe than sorry. Especially when it came to things that could explode.

Gisela was really not fond of things exploding in her hands, no matter what she had said- and Gisela was not thinking about that now.

That belonged in the box.

"Np. It's just the payment for the rent".

"Forgive me if I'm wrong but wouldn't that just be sent through the banking system". _Stupid._ She needed this job.

But she needed it to be safe to. And taking a 'package' without being sure what was in it sounded like a great way to end up in an awful senario, canonish character or not.

Especially considering who the canon character was. Gisela did not have good memories of Lucy's family.

While Gisela's thoughts had been racing Mr. Heartfillia done something that was almost a sign, "I would but the landlady doesn't trust the banking system".

"Is that common?". Gisela had had no problems with it, even if she didn't have an account.

Maybe that was why she didn't have a problem with it? She didn't really deal with it?

"I suspect that is part of the reason that Lucy's rent is so low".

"Is there anything else in there?". The package did seem bulkier than just a jewel storage unit. And a bit more misshapen.

"Her birthday present".

"Will she be there to accept it". As soon as those words left her mouth Gisela felt like kicking herself.

Twice.

It was in Mr. Heartfillia's face, the way that his eyes seemed to shutter, he seemed to shut down. "No, just give it to the landlady, we have an arrangement".

 _Seven year time skip._ Gisela reminded herself, stomach tying itself into knots as she berated herself for asking.

 _How could I have been so stupid.?_

And then it hurt more. Even as they went over a contract, a simple one with little backing as Gisela was not employed but it was never a bad idea to have some documentation, it hurt.

Because she could see that he was in so much pain.

And Gisela could stop it. Could say, 'they're trapped in time on Tenrou Island and will be back in seven years'.

She knew that. It was one of the things that had stuck with her, admittedly because the plot point had annoyed her in cannon but she knew it.

Knew what happened even if she didn't know if there was a remedy for the problem.

She could.

She could tell him. It would not be that many words. Just one sentence to change everything, far more than anything else she could do.

But her tongue stayed shut.

Because then she would have to explain why she knew that Lucy and the rest of Fairy Tail was still alive even though she had had nothing at all to do with them.

Gisela tasted copper in her mouth.

She had bit her tongue that hard.

"Is there anything else?".

"If you can, go to Fairy Tail and ask if they had heard anything. I would appreciate that".

Gisela tried to stop herself, her tongue wouldn't. It was funny like that, saying all the things she didn't want to say and none of the things she regretted. "Is Lucy a member of Fairy Tail?".

 _Stupid, stupid._

It wasn't like she didn't already know that.

But.

But.

It was different on paper than seeing it in someone's face. It was all too familiar a look.

You didn't need to die to lose your world. It just made it worse.

"She was, she went missing with the rest of the s-class test group". Jude said, confirming Gisela's thoughts as her heart sank further into her gut.

"Is she still alive?" _Stop talking._

"She is, I know she is. She has to be". He sounded half mad as he said it. Like he had said it to so many places in so many different ways that it would become real, even if he had to bend reality to make it so.

"Were you close". Why was she still talking? Why?

Why was there a lump sometimes and not other times. How did that even work?

"Not at the end. Have you heard anything?". And there was the desperation and hope that just made the lump in her throat worse.

He wanted to see Lucy so much. He wanted his daughter, wanted to fix things.

But she couldn't. "No, sorry. I'm from Caelum so I'm still a little disconnected to social networks here". Not to mention how she quit the guild that wanted her.

A great way to burn bridges. Even if she didn't regret it at all.

"Ah. It's been three years now since I saw her. Have you heard to Fairy Tail's disappearance?".

Gisela froze. She had no idea where this was coming from at all. Well she did, but not why he was telling a random stranger he was trying to hire. "A little?". She hated how it sounded like a question. "I've read about it in Sourcer's-".

He scoffed. Her stomach flipped. "All that magazine wants is to sensationalize the story for profit. They don't really care".

"Why do you say that?". It felt like all she could do was keep him talking. Customer service was part of the job after all.

Besides, this sounded like it needed to come out.

Maybe that was why he was talking to her. He needed someone to listen.

 _Does he even have any friends?_ That was a much sadder thought than she had signed up to have. Luckily he started talking.

She could focus on that instead.

"They say Fairy Tail's dead now and that the remainder should stop looking. I requested that they keep the notice asking for news, but they said no, said it was old and they didn't want the magazine to be depressing".

That was… actually pretty sucky. "Do you still keep an ear out?".

He laughed, it wasn't quite broken. Maybe cracked. "What else can I do. I ask people to look, to keep an ear out but as time goes on it's harder. They want to make a memorial".

"Have you talked to the guild".

"They don't want to talk to me. I've tried".

"Oh". Gisela wasn't sure what to say to that. She hesitated, hovering awkwardly while the pressure mounted-

Luckily he broke the tension. "You can bring it up you know, I know Phantom Lord was the thing in the papers. Just say it, I promise you can keep the job, everything else about you looks sound and I trust the Rune Knights, in a way they are the only ones who haven't given up on Lucy, on Fairy Tail".

 _I'm not worried about that._ Well she was. Just it wasn't her principle worry. It did make a handy excuse through, something to loosen the lump.

"From Caelum", Gisela reminded him awkwardly. She did know a bit, in truth, it just wasn't for the reasons that he expected. "I'm still figuring everything out here".

"I used to think about trying to expand to Caelum, had whole plan about how I would go about it. That was before everything that happened through. A long time ago".

He swished a bottle of something. Gisela definitely smell alcohol.

 _Can he hire people while drinking? Is that fair practice?_ She didn't know the answer to that, instead she kept talking, "Is that why Fairy Tail wouldn't work with you much?".

"I don't blame them, they didn't want to break faith with Lucy. I was a different man back then and I did horrible things because I thought I was right, I hope when she comes back she will see that and that I am trying to change and be better. I am". He sounded so desperate. So hopeful.

Her first thought, _he used when, not if._

Her second, _he will not live to see Lucy._

An empty room and a crying girl. Seven years of presents and notes. She was probably delivering one of those sets now.

The thought came unbidden. Gisela couldn't remember being particularly upset about Jude's death before, she wasn't even sure why she remembered it.

But somehow, here and now in this small, cramped office that smelled faintly to sprits, it felt important somehow.

Even though he desperately wanted to make up with his daughter he never would. She would read his dying words in a letter after he passed away and the whole arc would never get a true resolution or peace.

They would never get the chance to talk, to figure out if that was what they wanted or not.

And Gisela was going to do nothing about it. _Who would believe me anyways?_

"I hope so, family is important.'' And she was the one saying that. Gisela was pretty sure the universe just loved to throw irony in her face.

 _Because-_

That was not something fun to think about.

"Do you have family".

Gisela felt herself freeze. That was not something she wanted to think about. At all.

"You don't get along with them, do you. I think it happens a lot with mages". There was a question in his words.

A question that Gisela did not want to think about.

And now he was asking.

Impulses warred inside. _Hide, hide_ with, _imprese, imprese, you need him and his money._

And also.

 _Talk._

She couldn't tell him about Lucy, couldn't give him that.

But he was looking for something else too. Some proof that maybe things could be fixed between him and his daughter.

Suddenly Jude Heartfilla felt so very real.

 _He's a person. Not an animation._

 _He was scared when his wife died, couldn't face his daughter. Couldn't accept that things had changed._

 _So he did the thing he knew._

 _Pretended._

 _Ran from her._

 _Ran from the world into the only thing that promised stability, that promised hope. His money and his business._

Had she done the same thing?

 _But I lost my world,_ she argued back, dancing along the rip tide of grief that those thoughts always brought up.

 _And I didn't have the power he did._ She had ignored people yes, but hurting them.

 _What about the storm?_ The thought came unbidden. She pushed it away.

It wasn't the same.

She hadn't done anything like what he had done.

Still.

"I don't, not really. They didn't want me". It sounded so simple that way. So clear. The words came off her tongue so easily.

Nothing like what they really were.

Nothing like standing alone or watching the city fade out from the back of a ship, knowing that nobody had come to see her off.

Not really.

Words were funny that way.

The numbness held around her.

"Parents always want their children", there was a certainty in his voice that Gisela just realized had been lacking earlier.

 _He really believes that._

Gisela envied him. And maybe Lucy as well, even though she knew there was more to the story that just Jude's perspective.

"I was just a problem". It just came out. Blunt and flat as everything else that she had said. "I didn't listen and I didn't try and by the time I realized I was too far gone and by them it was too late".

And she couldn't stop talking.

 _Why can't I just stop talking? This was just a random guy really._

She hadn't even told Kagura about this.

 _She never asked._

The thought rose up unbidden once again. Gisela pushed it back down. She had other stuff to deal with.

"I think that's the point. Children are there to help you grow".

 _No,_ That wasn't right.

"I think they're just there to be kids", Gisela half blurted out. Most children were anyways. Gisela had been a freaky adult child ever since it became clear that her 'dreams' were more than just dreams.

That had not been a fun time.

Jude was still silent.

 _Did I say something wrong._

The nausea was back, tight in her chest. _Just keep your mouth shut next time._

"I don't think I realized that soon enough,'' he said somberly.

They both froze.

 _This got way too deep way to quick,_ Gisela wanted to say. Wanted to find some way of breaking the awkward silence that had enveloped them.

But she didn't know how.

They both jumped as the city bell started the ring. Chiming out the hour. _I'm going to be late!_

She had promised to meet up with Eric and a few other Rune Knights.

It was going to go great. Totally.

"I'll make sure that it gets to her apartment", Gisela said hastily as the bell stopped.

She could still feel her heart pounding in her chest.

 _At least it broke the atmosphere?_ Gisela thought, trying to be at least somewhat positive.

"That would be a good idea, contact me if you have any problems". It sounded like he was trying to regain the formality that the interview never actually had and pretend they hadn't just talked.

Well, if he wanted to do that then she had no objections. "I will".

The second she got out of that room Gisela sighed, half collapsed against the wall as she tried to not think about what she had just said.

About what she had just done.

 _Why did I do that,_ she screamed menatlly, scolding herself for being too forward and too nosy and rude and prying and what did he think about her now.

 _Why did I do that._

She looked at the package in her hands. Wondered what was inside it.

 _Not my business._ It went into her bag, Gisela freezing for a few moments as she waited to see if there would be a bad reaction or not.

So she was wary.

Sue her.

Either way it turned out to be safe, nothing blew up or flashed or anything so Gisela kept going, purposely pacing herself as she walked away from the office before starting to dash as she ran around the corner.

Looking like she was late to things would not make her seem competent.

 _But it's not like I have any idea what I am doing anyways._

The farther away from the office she got the more it hit her that she had no idea what the heck she was doing.

 _Meeting first. I can deal with this later._

 _I can do this._

 _It's just a social occasion. I know these people. Some of them came to visit me when I was in the hospital._

Which had gone so well.

 _I can do this._

Somethings just needed repeating. Maybe the universe would be less likely the screw her over that way.

Something like that anyways.

Either way, she had already agreed to this.

And she was going to do it.

"Over here,'' Eric waved as she made it through the doors, flagging her down.

Everyone else was already there.

Even George.

Who Gisela still hadn't managed to talk to. _Typical. Lets try not to mess this up,_ she reminded herself as her stomach started to practice acrobatics again.

"Sorry I am late, I was interviewing for another job". _Was it rude to say that?_ Gisela wondered as she used pulling out her chair as an excuse to hide her face for a moment and try and wrestle it back under control.

 _It probably was._

Luckily she didn't have to see their faces.

Even more luckily Eric was about to direct that into an actual discussion of the differences between being a Rune Knight vs a Guild Mage vs Local Mage vs Itinerant Mage, a fancy way of saying Mage without a home base.

Not that she even called herself that really.

Still it was interesting even as it showed that none of them had been wandering mages for long, if at all.

James and Verno, the two Rune Mages who she had flown with, hadn't wandered at all. They had instead passed some sort of test and got training from the Rune Knights under contract.

It wasn't actually so bad.

There were even some jokes that were actually funny.

And Verno laughed at one of her puns, which was always awesome. No matter what puns were the best.

"You're not so bad".

They all froze.

Eric faced palmed. "I told you she was just awkward".

"What". Thats was all Gisela could say. It felt like her body had been turned to lead.

 _What did I do what did I do what did I do-_

"It's just, you never really talked so we all thought you were kinda stuck-up. Well, not Eric, but the rest of us".

"Have you met me". It was all she could do not to scoff. _Why am I talking why am I talking why am I talking-_

This was ridiculous.

"What were we supposed to think, we did try to talk but it always felt like you wanted to be far away from us unless we were actively fighting and even then you didn't want to talk. Did you even learn any of our names until the end?".

Gisela had the sense that the only person more awkward than she was was Eric. It wasn't much of a comfort.

"You all were just a team and I was scared and-". Maybe if she made them understand? Maybe then it would be okay.

This was a mess. A big mess. _Not panicking, not panicking._

She totally was.

And now the lump was strangling her throat. _I was trying so hard._

It was all she could do to not jump out of her seat and book it. It was so tempting.

"I told you guys it was that,'' Eric said obviously trying to cover for Gisela's panic.

And now it was worse.

Joy.

"Hey, you came through during the fight. Feel free to swing by again", Verno offered.

"I might", Gisela was able to get out.

It got better after, them going through everything from their perspective.

Still, there was a part of Gisela that wanted to laugh at how they described her. Standoffish, not, well… her.

 _I really am a mess._

In a way it was a relief to admit it.


	48. Chapter 48

The toll that Twilight Ogre had imposed on traveling mages sucked. It wasn't normally a big thing, but some guilds just loved to regulate mages passing through.

Really through, Gisela felt bad for the entire town, it looked like a totally stereotypical idea of what happened when the relationship between a town and a mage guild went wrong. To her it looked like what Caelum feared happening, with the mages flaunting their powers and acting like they could do no wrong.

 _But maybe I'm wrong._

 _Maybe I'm just being paranoid._

Gisela wanted to do something but there was nothing she could think of to do, challenging the guild to a fight would just be a quick way to get a record. If the town wanted to do something then they would have to be the ones to do it.

Not Gisela.

So it was with a lighter purse and a heavier heart that Gisela kept going. She had debated going back and asking for more money for travel expenses but in the end what she might be able to get would not be much help with the two more trips that it would require.

 _Not worth it._

Gisela kept walking, keeping her own pace instead of trying to catch a train or some other forms of ride.

It wasn't bad, but after a few days Gisela began to miss talking.

It was hard and she was always messing up and failing.

But.

The world felt heavy when she was walking alone. Distant. Like she was one step away from falling off the edge and it didn't matter if she could sort of fly.

It was funny.

Being with people was hard. But so was not being with people.

It had been nice at the end talking to the Rune Knights even if she still couldn't believe that they saw her as intimidating.

They had had good stories, even if she had probably been rude talking about taking jobs around them.

Her money was also running down when she paid for food or if she wanted to stay the night in town. Twilight Ogre had been a hit but everything else was bad too, she would have to take another job soon.

It was a relief when Gisela got to Magnolia, even if it was surreal in its own way.

Somehow Gisela had expected there to be some sort of dysphoria, some sort of signal that this was a place significant to Fairy Tail Canon but as she walked down the streets there was nothing.

It was just another city in Fiore.

In a way Gisela was kind of disappointed. Somehow she had expected more than that. Expected to be blown away by it or see Fairy Tail members fighting or causing chaos or something.

Something to show this was the home of Fairy Tail. Home of magic and the type of friendship that broke down everything. The type of friends that never let go.

That live nearly together and planned for a shared future.

Fairy Tail had been about friendship, not about romance. And to an aromatic person trying to find their way that had meant so much.

Gisela pushed down the distant memories of tracing over the manga, longing for that.

Not thinking of the closer ones, the ones she had had after being reborn.

She pushed those thoughts away, instead focusing on how her expectations had been ridiculously out of touch with reality.

She was supposed to be better than that.

It was kind of silly how much she had thought that.

 _It's not like they even showed it that much,_ she reasoned as she followed the fruit named streets, which for some reason were also alliterative, Strawberry Street.

Checking the address that had been written down Gisela knocked on the door of the cozily built orangish house.

It was squat and fit neatly between the two houses on either side of it, not quite fitting in but working all the same.

It was a nice place.

The door outwords, distracting Gisela from her reverie as she leapt back, just barely avoiding getting hit by a ballistic door.

The lady standing in the door frame was short, rather angry looking woman.

Gisela could already feel her heartbeat picking up.

 _She was mad._

"Are you Lucy Heartfillia's landlady?", Gisela asked, proud of how she did not stutter, even faced with the towering figure.

She needed to figure out how to tower without being tall.

"Yes. Are you this month's delivery girl", the Landlady demanded, still with her hands on her hips, not looking anymore friendly.

"I am. I have the payment here as well as a package for Lucy", Gisela said as she gestured to her pack.

"Right then. I guess you can come it". She moved aside, finally letting her arms down.

Gisela eyed the doorframe like she had eyed the dens of some of Fiore's more interesting magical beasts.

 _Do I really want to go there?_ She debated, heart still sprint.

The problem was if she didn't then she would fail and that was bad. She couldn't fail, she didn't have the time for that.

"Come in", the Landlady shouted again, solving Gisela's dilemma as her feet started moving without her permission.

It was well lit on the inside. It still felt ominous.

Gisela could feel sweat beading on the back of her neck as her respect for Lucy grew. _How had the other girl managed to live here?_ She pushed it to the book. All she had to do was complete her delivery and she would be free to go.

She could do that. Totally.

Payment didn't go badly, even as she fumbled with the envelope after getting proof of identity. Magic seals were the best.

Really it was good that Lucy's landlady allowed the use of those even if she didn't use the banking system.

Although now Gisela had a vague suspicion why the rent was so low. Somethings were just terrifying.

"Might as well take the package up, I've already done those stairs once today", Lucy's landlady ordered once the cheerful song had played.

Gisela hastened up them, anything that got her out of the line of fire was a good thing. She hoped the breath that she took when she reached the top of the stairs wasn't too loud. _It's better not to show weakness._

Still, she found herself hesitating at the top of the stairs. Missing or not, this was somebody else's house. Their home.

And as much or as little as Gisela knew about Lucy, Lucy knew nothing about Gisela.

 _People have broken in before. I'm not the first one to come in without permission,_ Gisela tried to point out for herself. It wasn't really that big a deal.

She still couldn't fit the key in the lock.

"Hurry up", was shouted from down below.

The key fit.

The door swung open.

 _It's not that dusty._ Was her first thought as she walked in, somehow she had expected the place to look more unfriendly. Still, there was something odd about how neat the place was, even the apartment that she had rented with Kagura had some mess, or at least signs of life such as dishes in the kitchen.

 _Not much through, neither of us were much for things._ She promptly pushed that thought aside as she looked for a place to leave her stuff.

It was a cute apartment.

Faded pinks and whites decorated the place. Gisela was glad she had thought to slip out of her boots, as odd as it was to be in justs socks she really did not want to get the carpet dirty.

She wasn't that much of a mess.

Really.

 _There!_ There were a couple packages in the corner, similar to her own, waiting for someone to return.

 _How long will it be again?_ It had been a seven year time skip, Gisela was pretty sure. The seven year time skip.

In this room, it looked less like a skip and more like a loss. Maybe a freeze at best.

It was a relief to put the package down and get out. Escaping from the landlady was the best thing that she had done all day.

 _Lucy you are braver than I,_ Gisela mused as she walked on the river wall, trying to figure out what she was supposed to do next.

Her stomach growled.

 _Food it is._

Luckily, or maybe not depending on what Lucy liked to do, she had liked shopping, Gisela was pretty sure of that, she was near Magnolia's shopping district. It didn't take much time to find a place that looked good. It had two seat tables which was nice because she didn't want to take up too much space.

It was also far enough away from the fish market. She might have grown up in a port town but fish was still not her favorite smell, or even in the top ten.

Maybe in the bottom ten. That was totally more accurate.

There had been a fish stall on her way in with a picture of a blue cat. It had been pretty cute even as it bothered her.

She was pretty sure that cat was a member of Fairy Tail, Happy, but hadn't wanted to ask. Something like that was probably personal and Gisela didn't want to be a bother just because she was nosey.

The food was nice.

Even if the place was strangely pink.

What was not nice was worrying about what she was supposed to do now. _I could check out the Rune Knights again,_ she mused.

The problem with that was that she had just done that, and she did not want to be a Rune Knight. _Not in that outfit at least._

Okay, so that was kind of mean. It still was a totally ridiculous outfit.

Not to mention the fact that Gisela wasn't sure she wanted that kind of job. Eric had been stationed in Hargeon, he hadn't had a choice.

Gisela had gotten used to choices.

There were two people kissing in the corner of her vision. Gisela looked away, right as another couple leaned in.

Ew.

Ew.

Everything was pink.

There were two seat tables.

Something was definitely up.

Gisela looked at her table, it didn't matter if everyone was kissing. She still needed to make a plan.

She needed money, Twilight Ogre had cleaned out a good bit of the money that she had been counting on.

She had considered trying to do something but really she just wanted to get out of there.

The way that the townspeople had looked at her had been uncomfortable.

 _So what else is there._

She was drawing a blank. The only thing there really was was seeing if the local Guild had any jobs that they didn't want.

 _Should I?_ It was Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail, even if none of the main members were around.

 _You don't even know if they are friendly to wandering mages._

It was not fun when they weren't. Twilight Ogre had been the worst. And she was the one saying that.

 _I hope their town at least gets better- or expels them._

But it didn't really matter through, not to Gisela.

She still needed to figure out if she wanted to check Fairy Tail or not.

The coffee shop workers had started to give her pitying glances when she had gotten up.

Suddenly it hit her.

People had been kissing.

It was pink, pink and more pink. When she looked there were hearts.

It was couples seating.

This was not a just sit and read coffee shop. Or eat alone because you are a lame person with no friends because you mess everything up coffee shop.

Gisela booked it, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

 _They thought I got stood up._

In her defense, she hadn't realized it was a romantic place. Through in retrospec all the two person seating was probably a give away. And disgustingly hertonormative.

But the food had been good, even if she had had to focus on the table to ignore the view of everyone kissing.

Ewe

There was the sound of something, kids.

They sounded angry.

 _It's probably nothing,_ nobody else seemed worried. Then again, everyone else were adults- they might not be able to hear it.

 _I'll just take a quick look._

She branched off the main roads, moving faster as she got closer.

"-lame aways. Everyone saw how they failed in July". Gisela rounded the corner to see three kids surrounding one in the smaller back alley that she had wandered into.

She knew what this was. "Is this necessary?".

One of the bullies swung around to face her. "He dad's a mage at Fairy Tail. He's useless, everyone knows the good mages all ran off".

 _What._

"Really", Gisela said out loud, raising an eyebrow as she walked closer. "Why do you feel the need to comment on someone else's private business". Maybe it wasn't what had happened but Gisela couldn't just say that.

She wasn't sure if calling them bullies would make things better or worse.

And she didn't want to raise her voice to a kid.

He seemed confused. His friends did as well.

Really the only one glaring at her was the girl.

Nobody else was talking.

Gisela felt her stomach do a flip. _They're kids,_ she tried to tell herself. It didn't really help.

She had been a kid once.

It hadn't been pretty.

"Don't you guys have somewhere to be?". It was all she could think of the break the slowly reforming tension.

It worked. Somehow. Maybe the power of being an adult.

The three bullies bolted.

"I didn't need you help,'' the girl said, glaring up at Gisela.

"Well I need your's".

"What do you mean". That was such a suspension look from a little girl. How old was she even? Gisela was shit at telling ages.

"I'm kinda lost? I was trying to get somewhere and then I got lost". It wasn't like she had been paying attention when she had been chasing the noise.

"I'm not supposed to go places with strangers".

"You're not going somewhere with me, I'm going somewhere with you. Just get me back to the main street, that's it". _I sound like such a creep._

She had reached a new low.

"Pay me".

"Pay you?".

"If I have to play tour guide then I want to get paid. Now pay up, my fee is 5000 jewels".

 _Should I? I could just fly away and be done with it._ That was her cheap side speaking. _But that would attract attention,_ her other side chimed in, _and you don't want that._

That was true. One never knew how people would react to random flyers in town.

"Well, I'm waiting". The girl had stuck out her hand, face twisted up with impatience. "You gonna pay up or what".

Gisela huffed, knowing it was childish and not caring as she dug through her bag of a handful of crumpled bills. "You drive a hard bargain".

The girl just smirked. "I know". She looked down, glancing at the bills in her hand. "You only gave me half".

"I'll give you the other half when we get back to the mainstreet". Two could totally play at that game.

"Fine".

Gisela had to admit she was a little impressed, this girl couldn't have been more than ten, she was probably like seven or something.

Okay, so Gisela was bad at judging ages, what else was new.

"Come on".

Gisela looked up. The girl was already halfway down the alleyway.

 _Opps._

"Sorry".

"Just keep up".

 _And now I am getting yelled at by a seven year old, I have reached new lows._ "What's your name?" Gisela asked, trying to get away from the crushing weight of her embarrassment.

She was never thinking about this again.

"What's yours".

 _Was this a stage children went through?_ Gisela wasn't sure. It was probably better to humor her through. "Gisela".

"Mio".

"No last name?". Gisela wanted to kick herself. That was like the creepiest thing that she could have said.

"You didn't give me one".

"I don't have one".

They were silent as they took another turn.

"Are you a mage".

Gisela wanted to freeze, this conversation was just getting worse and worse. "Yes. I'm a cloud mage".

"I hate mages".

"Why?" _Don't run, don't run, don't run._

"My dad's a mage. Mom says that's why he is never around and they don't live together anymore. He's not even a good mage either. I wouldn't have to deal with those boys if he was".

That was a lot to unpack.

Gisela kinda wanted to run, her magic itched at her, pushing her froward. "That sucks. Magic can be pretty rough sometimes on families".

It was true.

"You're not going to try and tell me magic is good?".

Gisela felt laugh bubbling up. She pushed it down. "Magic is. I love my clouds and that I can fly, but it has cost me to". There was no Law of Equivalent Exchange here, but sometimes it still felt like there was.

"Magic is?"

 _Opps. Probably should have explained that better._ "Magic is just power, I think it depends on how it is used".

"So it's not magic's fault that my dad and mom broke up".

Yet again Gisela wanted to dash. A lot. She was so not qualified to talk to a seven something year old about family issues.

Hadn't the universe figured that out already. Aiko and Aki were enough kids for her. "I think you should talk to your dad and mom about that, see what they say".

"I like you, even if you are a mage".

Yet again Gisela felt taken for a loop. A big one. "Thanks?". At least someone liked her? Even if it was a seven year old?

Progress?

"You don't talk to me like I don't know anything".

"You're a kid, not stupid", Gisela had hated adults talking down to her, she wasn't going to do it to anyone else.

That would just be hypocritical.

They kept walking.

"Here we go. I'll take the other half of my fee now".

Gisela handed it over, only slightly sad to see her money go. Talking to Mio had been nice, even if the kid was good at extracting money from poor traveling mages.

So Gisela was being overdramatic.

Sue her.

She still didn't know if she wanted to make her way to Fairy Tail, even as she tried to count her savings in her head.

She would have to figure something out.


	49. Chapter 49

Apparently Gisela does not take getting sick well

XXX

She had figured nothing out.

Of course, it was not like she ever really had everything figured out.

But really.

Really, really, really.

It was actually kind of bad this time.

It had come on so slowly until it hadn't.

The creeping sensation that she was trapped, the itch that nothing was going right and she needed to fix things but didn't know what to fix and had no plans.

She was trapped.

Gisela sneezed, the force jolted her as she scrambled with her stiff hands to stay on her perch.

 _Safe._

The second she opened her eyes, she looked around awkwardly.

It wasn't like there really were any people in the forest.

It still sucked.

 _Should have found an inn. Or stayed._

But she really hadn't wanted to. It had made her itch.

In her defense she had tried, but everything was just so pricey and her money kept running down and she had enough jewels for a few more days or a little longer and that was not to mention food but that just made everything worse and in the end it really was just simpler to camp.

So much more easily without the constant ticking down of the bill when everything felt so big.

When she didn't even have a flight plan or a next destination. Not when she just couldn't decide.

Okay, maybe she should have stopped hovering, but it was hard.

There were too many and too few choices and she just couldn't stop thinking. Gisela was so tired of thinking.

But she kept going because she had chosen this and it hurt but.

But.

 _Nowhere to go but through._

It was still true.

Other than Fairy Tail the other nearby guild was Twilight Ogre and she did not feel like dealing with them.

Even if it was snowing outside. Only slightly through, nothing like when she had been with the Southern Wolves.

The tightness in her chest lightened for a moment. That was an idea.

 _Maybe I should go back to them?_ Maya had been sort of a friend by the end. At least, Gisela thought of her as a friend and hope that it was reciprocated.

And so had been the Vanish Brothers when they didn't have sticks up their butts about Gisela using magic.

But that was the crux of the problem. Because the Southern Wolves weren't mages. They were proud of that.

And Gisela loved her magic to much to give it up. It had cost so much to call clouds, to learn how to ride them and fight with them.

To read storms.

She had checked earlier, a slight snow storm was coming, a little early in the season too but I would be fine.

She hoped. Gisela promised herself that she would tell someone if it got bad.

She would not fail again.

It felt like she was being crushed again. Like each breath was a choice that she had to make and not something that just happened.

She needed to do something.

Nothing had happened. Not meetings, no new quest hooks.

Just her, hanging in the forest at the edge of Magnolia, freezing while she tried to figure out why she just didn't want to leave.

She sneezed.

Again.

Her eyes were watering too, the haze making it harder to see.

 _Why am I so cold?_ She had been on a mountain in the hail for anything's sake. She had been fine.

Now it felt like there was ice in her bones. It sucked. Gisela was tired of being cold.

 _I could just go to Fairy Tail, see if they have any jobs,_ she reminded herself.

Then she thought about standing in that entry, about having everyone staring at her.

 _Nope._

 _Nope._

Making introductions sucked. Even the idea of doing that made a lump come back in her throat, a reminder of the ever present anxiety that itches in her veins.

If she went she would have to talk and face the people she was lying to or just omitting the truth and it wasn't really that big a deal, Gisela knew that.

There was not even a guarantee that they would help her. _How accurate was that manga even?_

Going in like that, asking for help.

Even if she didn't even if she left.

It still felt like too much.

Like the world was closing in on her and there was nothing she could do to keep it open. There were to many choices and no directions and no matter what she did Gisela just knew that she was going to make the wrong choice and mess everything up and-

The was a shushing sound.

Something cold and wet smacked Gisela in the face, trickling down the back of her coat before she could wipe it away.

 _And now I got hit in the head with a snow drift._ She looked around, still feeling the ice run down her back, there weren't anymore to be seen.

More water trickled down, adding a trail of numbness to her back.

 _Typical._

Gisela got up. _Is it worth it?_ She wondered as she fidgeted with her coats zipper. _Is it?_ If she took it off what little heat she had under it would be lost.

 _It's not like I have much heat right now._ Gisela tried to tell herself.

It was cold.

She sneezed again.

All it did was cause another rivulet of water to start it's freezing way down her back, this time choosing a different, not numb, path.

 _I could find an inn for the night._ Gisela reminded herself as she glanced at the sky. It was only getting darker.

 _Do I really?_

She thought back to her remaining funds, to the fact that she had mostly just gotten lucky with jobs.

To that fact that most of the caravans down here either had already left or already hired mages to guard them.

 _Do I know anyone else?_

That was the problem in the end. She had seen Crocus and Magnolia and Dawn City and Waas Forest and all the trails between. She had been not quite all over Fiore but over a lot of it.

She had met people who she hadn't failed and made promises too and had left and had grown.

She could throw a punch now. That was pretty cool.

Iit was good.

It was good in a way. And there was more to see, it was just less fun than Gisela expected to be traveling alone.

She missed Kagura.

 _Maybe if I hadn't._ She felt her teeth pressing down on her tongue. A memory of what she had said.

 _Maybe if I didn't speak._

But even Gisela knew that was not how friendships worked. Even if she was a failure she was allowed to have an opinion.

 _It's not your fault._ Gisela reminded herself. _It wasn't a good friendship._ Because looking back, Gisela couldn't remember when Kagura had listened to her, not when it had been something important.

She was allowed to have an opinion.

She did not think about the fight.

Gisela knew she wasn't ready for that.

 _Having a goal was nice through,_ she thought, changing the pattern of her thought like the cold water changed patterns as it flowed down her back, chilling her no matter what it did.

She shivered again.

Gisela tried to remember what had helped her in the past.

The only answer was goals. Something to focus on. Before she had had Kagura, then Crocus, then Magnolia.

 _Do I have a goal now._

Maybe that would help her be less tired?

 _First things first,_ she thought as she jumped down, _I need to find another tree._ Gisela glared up at her old perch as she walked away, warily watching for another snow drift. Waiting for another icy shower to compound the first one.

The first one had been more than enough. Somehow she had made it up an ice mountain without getting snow down her back but take her to a forest and suddenly in was open season on slush.

She tried to focus on the parts of her that still felt warm. One her hands tucked away in her pockets and her feet in their nice, warm boots.

They didn't hurt.

Other than that there wasn't much. She kept being distracted by the way the rest of her kept shivering.

Gisela hated shivering, even if it made it nicely hard to think. Gave her something real, something grounding.

Reminded her of her goal. She was going to find a tree that didn't dump slush on her. She could do that.

It was just one foot in front of the other. One after the other, even when they felt like rocks and she was so tired.

She could do this. She would get to her tree, which ever one she chose.

Gisela glanced around, all the trees in the area were nice, some still had their bright fall colors.

They were still too small with not convenient holes to hide in. They wouldn't work.

She needed to keep going.

 _At least I'm not getting hail in my face?_ Gisela thought, trying to comfort herself.

The mountain hadn't been all roses and sunshine.

Gisela kept going forward. Looking back was tempting but if she went down that road then she would fail and she would have to make a plan and Gisela just felt tired.

Her bones ached, it was the cold, yes, but it was more than that. Deeper than that.

It felt like if she didn't keep going then she would stop.

So she was going to find her tree.

But starting was already the hardest part.

Gisela kept going. _A rolling stone catches no moss._ It caused her to giggle, the sound echoing through the empty woods. Another reminder.

She was alone.

It made sense through. Who would want to deal with her?

The thought snuck up on her, hanging on despite the cold, despite the tiredness.

 _Maybe I should go back?_

 _It's not a big deal._ Gisela tried to tell herself, _it's just some money. Just another night._

She knew it wasn't that big a deal.

But one night would become two nights would become three nights and four and then she would have no money and no way out and-

She thought about Twilight Orge's town.

They had tried to keep her there, not well, but they had tried. Because if a mage couldn't pay then they would have to stay and work and eventually…

It had just been luck they underestimated the amount of what Gisela had to admit was probably guilt money from the Rune Knights. It wasn't like she had actually done much.

Just played slash dummy and delayer.

But.

But.

If she hadn't had the money-

 _How many?_ Gisela couldn't help but wonder, _how many mages actually wanted to be their._

Gisela shivered, the cold a constant presence.

In that moment it was almost reassuring.

Almost but not quite.

The sun was setting as she found a hollow big enough for her, deep in the forest where the trees grew wide.

True to her prediction, for once, the snow had stayed steady, if getting more slushy. Colder.

The cold in the coat wasn't helping. _I really need to get a spare coat._

Not that she had the jewels for it anymore. Really, she was kind of screwed it that area. Running through the calculations in her head Gisela knew she was probably fine but it just kept going lower and she didn't know when to get her next job or where and she couldn't make it all the way up to the forest and she knew she would probably be okay but all the sudden it was crushing her and-

 _Breath._ She tried to tell herself, cupping her hands in front of her face to warm them as she crouched down, still trying to stay a little off the ground.

Her chest felt off, all tight and awkward, like every breath was a struggle.

Her magic felt odd too, shivery. Her eyelids were getting heavier.

 _I'm tired._

She was so tired. It had snuck up on her but now that she was sitting still it was all she could focus on. She ached, her arms still stung slightly, even through the cuts had healed.

Her thighs were getting sore from holding her up and off the ground.

Painstakingly she unrolled her ground cloth, it was chilly. Everything in her bag was.

Her sleeping bag was slightly damp as well.

Gisela sneezed. The world seemed fuzzy. Hazy.

She was sitting down. She started at her black booted feet. _Had they always been that big?_

She was so tired.

 _Sleeping bag._ She reminded herself as she stared at the bundle of fabric in her hands.

 _Get inside._

It was cold. She tried to struggle out of her coat, to twist it around the hollow in order to block out the breeze.

It just kept falling.

Gisela's magic ached just as much as the rest of her did. She didn't even want to try a cloud wall.

It might have been beautiful outside if she could have focused more. As it was everything was a mess of blurs.

 _Sleep._

It was cold.

She sneezed again.

Her headache from hitting the wood of the tree. Somehow, it barely made a difference.

Everything hurt.

 _It will be better in the morning._ Most things were.

That or Gisela would have something new that she would have to deal with. That was always an option too.

Either way, her head was pounding and everything was cold and Gisela was just so tired. It felt like her bones were numb and her nose was stuffed.

The world was muted too, but that was probably just her sleeping bag.

It felt like she was suspended in cotton wool, or in her clouds. But her magic had been stiff, Gisela didn't think it was that.

It was a relief when sleep finally took her.

What wasn't a relief was waking up. She was cold and hot and sore. It felt like she had aged twenty years in a night. Like she had gone twelve rounds with Maya and Kagura and neither of them had gone easy on her at all.

The world was spinning too, Gisela was pretty sure that the ridges on trees were not supposed to bend all the way around.

But they did. Some of them were making rude faces.

Gisela resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at them. She didn't want to offend the tree. That would be bad.

"Yu'ra go'd tree", Gisela said, trying to get her mouth to cooperate as she patted the bark. "Nice t'ee". It had let her sleep in it all night and hadn't even kicked her out.

Then it hit her.

Gisela felt her stomach drop.

 _Did I ask for permission._

She had just walked into the hollow and expected it to be okay. She hadn't asked the tree or even respected it at all.

She could make out a broken branch in the thin white haze on the ground.

She had done that.

It was her fault.

"I'm sorry", Gisela muttered, focusing on keeping each word clear. "I'm srr'y". It slured the second time.

That just made Gisela feel worse.

She held up the broken branch, eyes prickleing with unshed tears. "Fix it?".

It was a question. She needed to fix it.

The world seemed slow as Gisela tried to figure out what she could do. She didn't have wood magic.

Not like Aki and Aiko.

 _Maybe they could come down._

"To far".

It was only after she heard it that Gisela realized she had spoken out loud.

Her head was pounding. It just got worse with the next sneeze.

"I'm sick too". Somehow that was unbearably funny. "We both need doctors". At least talking was getting easier?

There were no bears through, could something be unbearably funny without bears? Gisela made a note to ask that after she found them both a doctor. Through mainly for the tree, Gisela might not be able to pay for both.

And the tree was her fault. It needed help.

She started walking. It was almost like she was floating.

Her feet didn't hurt. Everything ached and the world seemed to waver but her feet didn't hurt. "You'r good boots", Gisela said, debating if she could lean down. "Eric was right". _Both of them._

 _How many Erics were there._

 _Purple hair._

 _Dragons._

Gisela shook her head even as it made the world worse.

Neither of the Erics had dragons.

She kept moving.

Then she stopped.

There was a door in that tree. There was a door inset into the tree.

A door met a person. Gisela could knock on the door and talk to the person and they would help her to fix the tree that she had failed.

It was a perfect plan. Even if she did have to talk to someone.

Gisela walked up to the door, dragging her knees as they ached along with her head.

She lifted her hand.

Gisela knocked, hand sliding down the cold, wet wood.

The door swung open. "What".

Gisela wanted to run. The glare made her want to hide.

But.

"Broke a tree branch", Gisela said, trying not to sneeze, "it needs help".

She sneezed.

Luckily she was able to turn her head. It was rude to sneeze on other people.

The woman had a funny expression on her face. It made Gisela nervous. "It needs help".

"It does", Gisela said, trying to bob her head in agreement. "I slept in it overnight but I forgot to ask permission from it and I broke a branch and it was making weird faces at me. I was going to stick my tongue out but that is rude and I was already rude and a failure".

The woman's face made interesting expressions. That didn't make Gisela feel any better. She was probably being rude to her as well. "I'm sorry".

"Why are you sorry".

"I'm being rude again". She had just knocked on someone's door and expected them to help. That was very rude of her.

The woman made a sound, "come in".

Gisela was already moving before she realized her arm had been grabbed. Stupid. Maya would have her head for that.

"Sit".

Gisela sat. She didn't want to offend the woman again.

"Drink this".

"What about the tree". The stuff looked medically, which might be good for her but what about for the tree.

"The tree will be okay for now. Drink that".

Gisela looked at the woman's face. Then at the drink.

There was no escape. She didn't want to be rude.

She drank.

Then there was darkness.


	50. Chapter 50

Might be a bit of a hiatus because I am having hand problems. Is why this chapter is short

XXXX

Everything hurt. Pain pounded through her body like the beat of a drum, bringing nausea along with it. An extra treat.

 _Where am I?_ Gisela thought woozily as she tried to focus on the world around her.

There was light in her eyes. "Maya, let me sleep", Gisela tried to whine as she turned over, pulling the pillow over what she was pretty sure was her head.

Whoever she had fought with had just put her through the ringer. Gisela was only half awake and muzzy and she already could feel her aching joints.

Everything was bruised.

Luckily she felt sleep coming back up to claim her. It was coming back up to pull her under, where things didn't hurt and she didn't have to think about everything.

Gisela let it. Relief from pain was a wonderful thing.

Then her eyes opened. The pain didn't matter. She had left the Southern Wolves months ago.

She forced one of her arms up to rub her eyes clear, ignoring the way that everything felt like concrete. The last thing she remembered was knocking on a door.

She tried to picture it. A branch had broken off. Gisela had wanted to fix it. Had needed to fix it because she had broken it and hurt the tree and it had been bad. She remembered the Bad. So she had wandered around in the snow looking for help.

There had been a door. Somehow the polite thing was to knock on it early in the morning and ask for help with a broken branch

 _And I thought the tree was sentinet?_ Gisela vividly remembered saying sorry to a tree. And the faces in the bark.

 _I really did that?_ Gisela thought, thinking of her past self in disbelief. She closed her eyes again, trying to hide from the humiliation of it all.

It didn't matter through, Gisela needed to know where she was. And that meant opening her eyes, no matter how much she wanted to hide from the world.

And the fact that she had thought a tree was sentinet.

 _Really._

She had reached a new low.

 _At least I was trying to save a tree?_ Gisela thought, trying to comfort herself.

It didn't really work.

 _Nowhere to go but through._ She reminded herself, leaning into the strength that had gotten her through everything else she had failed.

Even if thinking a tree was sentient would go pretty high on that list.

 _Not thinking about that._

Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes as spots danced across her vision, reminding her of some of the headaches that she had had to work through before. At the temple. While learning to read the weather.

Before.

Gisela let the pain fill her and pull her away from the things that she did not want to think about.

Then the spots cleared enough that she could get a picture of the room around her.

It was inside another tree, perfect for adding insult to injury.

 _At least this inside is warm?_ Gisela thought, trying to be positive.

It still meant that someone lived here. Someone that Gisela would have to try and pay back for making a mess on their front porch.

More and more she could see shelves, some with bottles and some with books. She still couldn't see a person through.

Gisela tried to push herself out of bed.

The world swam around her, making the headache that she had almost been able to push away start up once more with a vengeance.

She shut her eyes again, trying not to focus on the spots that danced against the inside of her eyelids.

 _Breathe._

It was a good reminder to have. Slowly the headache returned to a more bearable level. Gisela still did not want to open her eyes.

She needed to, if she had any sense she would get up and get going. Just leave money and not bother who ever had leant her their bed and taken care of them while they were likely quite sick.

But she didn't want to move. It just hurt so much.

And somehow she was still tired.

 _How long did I sleep for anyways?_ It was bright outside, but considering Gisela's hazy memories of what had happened she had no way of knowing if it had been minutes or hours or days since she had knocked on a stranger's door with a tree branch and asked for help.

 _I still can't believe I did that? When did I get so out of it anyways._

Because she did not normally wander around, assuming the wood was sentient.

That thought didn't leave her as she stayed curled up in that bed, waiting to see if she would get better first or if mystery person would come back.

What the mystery person would do.

 _They helped me._ Gisela tried to comfort herself as she felt her heart race. The pressure on her lungs was getting worse. _They helped a random person who knocked on their door half delirious from a cold._

 _It will be okay._

She just had to keep telling herself that. It helped.

The dozing helped too. Normally everything itched too much for her to get like this. Normally she couldn't lie down, to much to fast and too many thoughts.

But the ache in her body kept that away.

So it was nice to doze at least once in awhile, while her brain gave her the chance to breathe.

Unlike the pain everywhere. That sucked.

"I know you're awake".

The harsh voice caused Gisela to startle, jolting upwards just to be pushed back down by an iron gazed pink hair woman. She had muscles even though she didn't look like she did. Gisela fought the pressure for a moment before it burned.

Gisela conceded to pink haired woman's muscles, laying back down. "Sorry", she muttered. On top of everything else she had to do that too.

"Honestly", the pink haired woman said, taking the arm off the bed, not that it helped Gisela's heart rate at all. "What's your name brat".

"Gisela".

"Why were you in the woods?".

"I didn't want to pay". It sounded so silly when she said it like that. But she could still feel it, the crushing pressure of not enough, never enough. Of no plan, no plan.

The feeling of drowning with no shore in site. Of falling before she was skilled enough with her magic.

Something seemed to change in the woman's denamor. Gisela wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

"I can pay?", Gisela offered hopefully.

She didn't have much but it would be enough. It would have to be.

"You don't get out of that bed until you're better", pink haired woman, Gisela really needed to find out her name, ordered.

It really sounded just like she was back at the Southern Wolves. Somehow that thought didn't hurt quite as much as it sometimes did.

"Go back to sleep".

Gisela wanted to. She couldn't. She was a spring, wound and twisted so tight that she just wanted to run and run and run.

Not that her body would let her at the moment.

"Human". That did not sound flattering at all.

"Sorry", Gisela muttered, looking down at the covers.

The silence just kept going. It was a funny silence, not angry or happy or sad. It had this tension to it, a you-will-get-better-or-else sort of feeling.

It didn't help that part of her that wanted to run. That needed to get out before it messed anything else out and things went bad.

But it didn't hurt it either. And that was better than normal.

Maybe it was that, maybe it was the sickness, whatever she had, that still ached through her bones.

Either way, her tongue felt a little less wound than it did a few moments ago. A little less like a coiled spring.

"What can I call you?". It would be ruder to keep calling her pink haired lady after all, and even that was just an assumption.

"Porlyusica brat, now drink this".

Gisela drank it. She had already been unconscious and Porlyusica had already helped her this much.

It was probably safe.

It tasted like bile.

Gisela wanted to cough it back up, however the glare was omnipresent. It gave Gisela the feeling that Porlyusica was just waiting for her to say something about the medicine.

Gisela stayed quiet, instead closing her eyes as exhaustion hit one more.

 _Doesn't Porlyusica sound familiar?_ Was her last thought before sleep hit, heavy like the tide.

"How long?", Gisela asked the next time she woke up. Time anxiety adding to the rest of the everything crushing her down, making her feel like she was trapped in a vice with no way out.

Like the blankets that covered her were a snare.

She was a rabbit in a trap. Unable to find a way out.

"You showed up on my doorstep bout a week ago, stinking up my doorstep. I hope you're happy that I saved you".

A week, thats worse than she'd hoped but better than she'd worried. Still a long time through.

 _How out of it was I?_ Part of Gisela wants to know, wants to pick until she bleeds.

She was good at that. Bleeding and breaking and falling apart and messing up like she did and she knows she should do a better accounting but.

That's part of her.

The rest of her doesn't. At least, not right now. It would just be annoying to her savior. "Thank you"

"What was that?".

"Thank you".

"Next time don't go wandering around in the cold, idiot".

It was rude, it was cold and Gisela braces for her flinch. For the words in her head that make her want to fly or drown.

To run.

Somehow they don't come.

"Sorry".

"'Bout time somebody said that. Even if you humans are a pain".

 _Aren't you human?_

Gisela isn't quite brave enough to ask that. "Thank you", she just repeated. "Do you need payment".

"Go back to sleep".

Gisela obeyed. Thankfully, the next time she woke up Gisela found that she could get up. Her legs ached, but it was different from the pain. Exercise achy and not just leaden weight achy. There was actually a difference.

Gisela kind of wished she didn't know that.

She tried to walk to the door when Porlyusica stepped out. Gisela got three slow, painstaking steps on shaking legs before she slid down, hitting the hard wood floor.

"Get back in bed", Porlyusica ordered, muttering choice comments under her breath. Gisela tried to ignore those as she yanked herself on to the plush surface.

A routine developed as Gisela waited for the trap to close. For something to happen or go wrong or break.

She was getting better. Apparently Gisela had gotten some vaciantions but not all of them and somewhere along the line she had gotten a nasty flu like disease without realizing it.

The fact that she had had magic somehow made it worse, hitting fast and hard instead of slow and drawn out. Gisela really had no idea how that worked.

 _Med School in this world must be fascinating,_ Gisela found herself musing. Because if magic could affect the presentation of diseases then that meant there would be a whole other dimension to treatment.

Gisela already knew that she healed much much faster than normal, on top of being much harder than normal to hurt.

Magic was weird. Nice but weird.

Still.

She had messed up so badly. Why hadn't she considered how different continents had different diseases.

It should have been so obvious.

There wasn't much else that Gisela could say to that. Really it was just embarrassing. _Why did I forget that,_ she moaned to herself, _you should have known better._ Had she really been forgetting that much of her history classes. It really felt like that.

It was probably why Porlyusica would not let her leave. She didn't seem to enjoy having Gisela hanging around her home but didn't want Gisela to ruin Porlyusica's hard work.

And had threatened Gisela with a broom if she tried to leave before putting Gisela to work on preparing some sort of concoction.

Gisela could see the broom in the corner. It was big. And bristlely. And old.

It looked well cared for, a well loved weapon.

Still. There was one problem with the broom threat.

Gisela still wasn't quite sure why a broom was a threat to stay. _Really,_ Gisela wondered as she chopped some sort of odd mushroom, bright blue, up, _wouldn't that be a threat to go? Like I will hit you with this broom if you don't get out of my space right now._

Gisela focused back on her mushroom. That was a little too easy for her to imagine.

It wasn't bad in the tree house. The medicine was weird and it was making Gisela's throat tighten everytime she had another shot or pill because that just cost more money and Gisela didn't know if she had enough and the idea of not was terrifying because she didn't know what she would do but she had tried.

The conversations tended to go something like:

"I don't have money. I'm sorry but-''

"You are not getting out of this shot you stupid human". And the Gisela didn't have anytime before the needle was already in and out, a sliver, pointy blur of good health.

It was really impressive how fast Porlyusica was at giving shots. Gisela wondered what, or who, had motivated Porlyusica to be so fast and so strict about them.

The shots kinda hurt through, so maybe Gisela could see why Porlyusica was so strict about making Gisela get them.

They only felt a little like when Kagura got going with one of her swords. _Maybe it's a good thing that she bound her sword._

It was supposed to be a joke.

It still hurt.

And so did her finger. Because she had sliced it.

Gisela glanced around, holding her finger up as she looked for some sort of fabric or something to cover the cut her heart racing.

 _Breathe._

It was above her head, that would help slow the bleeding.

 _Breathe._

It was just a cut. It wasn't that big a deal. She hadn't broken anything. It was okay. Or it would be.

 _Breathe._

There. Gisela could see some neat strips of white cloth. She darted over, almost tripping on still unsteady feet.

She had just started wrapping the bandage around her finger when the door opened.

She couldn't breathe.

It was too easy and too hard because she had made another mess after Porlyusica had let her stay and was being so patient with Gisela's lack of shots and how Gisela had shown up randomly and-

The world was fuzzy. Why was the world fuzzy.

"Breathe human".

That wasn't Gisela. She didn't call herself human.

She was human but she didn't call herself human just a person and and mage.

She was human through, that was a true statement. But, _Is Earthland human different from Earth humans?_

It didn't help. The world was still fuzzy.

"Breathe".

It wasn't Gisela. Someone else needed her to breathe.

She needed to breathe.

 _In._

 _Out._

 _In._

 _Out._

The good thing about meditation was that once she got started her body knew a rhythm to put itself on. All Gisela had to do was focus on not disturbing it.

As long as she did that she could breathe.

When the world was less fuzzy she was on the bed, her finger bandaged up.

Porlyusica was looking at her. Gisela couldn't tell if it was a glare or not.

"Sorry", Gisela whispered, hunching her shoulders.

"Why".

"I made a mess". There was a puddle of blood around the mushroom, turning it a neon purple that hurt her eyes almost as bad as her failure did. "And I showed up here randomly and I don't have much money and I know I'm a bother and a failure and-".

She was breathing fast again.

Why was slowing down so hard?

Gisela flinched. There had been a hand on her shoulder. It was gone now.

"I don't like humans", Porlyusica was saying. "You lot are smelly and loud and reckless. But I'll tell you this. You aren't the worst of your lot. As for payment, I didn't do anything much. Now if you are well enough to whine about that then you are well enough to stop stinking up my woods. I'll take you out tomorrow".

"Why are you helping me?".

"If I didn't take you somewhere than you'd just end up back here stinking up the forest. We'd both like to avoid that. I don't leave jobs half done, not even when they are humans who forget to have their shots".

Gisela still couldn't believe she had done that. She had been a huge vaccination advocate before. _New world and suddenly herd immunity doesn't matter?_ Gisela scolded herself.

"Thanks".

"Thank me by getting out of my woods tomorrow", Porlyusica ordered.

It was funny how tired Gisela felt after that.

Even so, tomorrow came far too soon. She didn't want to say know after all Porlyusica's kindness.

It was still new people that she had to meet.

Walking through the forest with the grouchy doctor was kind of funny. Gisela could hear the rustles from the fleeing woodlife. _I wonder what Porlyusica did to deserve that reaction?_ She entertained herself by imagining Porlyusica going after small fluffy animals with her broom.

Then she added giant teeth to the image.

It worked. A little to well.

"Keep up".

"Sorry". It was like the better she got the meaner Porlyusica got.

Then they were back in Magnolia. Gisela waited for the panic that had started her mad dash to the woods the first time.

It didn't come.

 _Plan._ Follow Porlyusica.

It was something. And Gisela believed the doctor when Porlyusica said she wanted Gisela out of her forest.

It sounded like a very Porlyusica thing.

It was too late that Gisela realized why the name Porlyusica sounded familiar.

It was already in front of her.

Fairy Tail.


	51. Chapter 51

It was quiet. At least it was outside the Guild.

It was that strange feeling of weight. The iron was smooth close up, like someone had bent it with their hands, Gisela could have sworn that she was fingerprints.

It was a little way out of Magnolia's most bustling areas, still in the town but a little to the side.

Gisela had found that to be common for Mage Guilds. _Maybe to keep the destructiveness to a minimum._

That did not help Gisela's nerves.

Porlyusica had left her at the entrance- but the glare that she had given Gisela had sent shivers down her spine.

As did the creaking sound of the wrought iron gates closing behind her. Yes, Gisela could totally fly.

Apparently now that she was better all bets were off about being terrifying.

It didn't make it any less ominous. The tables outside were empty and covered in slush, still Gisela could see the round edge of a plate that someone had left out and not bothered to get.

It was a good reason to go inside.

She brushed the snow off, taking a few more moments when she noticed there was a heart carved into the wood, sharp, like somebody had taken a knife to it.

H+C, it read. Gisela gave herself a moment to wonder who those two were.

Then she picked up the plate. It was colder than she expected- made out of metal and not ceramic.

Then Gisela remembered the reputation of Fairy Tail and snorted quietly. It only made sense that a guild known for brawling would have metal crockery and not ceramic.

She had to admit it to herself. _I'm stalling._

 _Badly._

"What are you doing".

It was the girl from the other week. Mio. She had her hand on her hip in a perfect sassy pose like it had been the only thing she was studied all week.

Gisela felt judged, like she had just taken a test and was failing. _Is this what I was like as a child? No wonder no one liked me._

Mio just looked up steadily, waiting for a response.

"Talking to the guildmaster". Gisela offered, trying to sound like she knew that she was doing.

"Why would you do that?".

"Porlyusica did me a favor". That sounded respectable. Totally.

"Then why are you standing outside".

There were no good answers to that. Instead Gisela opened the door.

It wasn't the chaos that she somehow still expected.

There were a few small groups scattered around, one guy was painting and another seemed in the middle of a dance.

But all that froze once she entered.

"Can I help you?", a purple haired girl offered from the bar.

"I'm looking for the guildmaster", Gisela explained awkwardly as she walked in.

Mio peeled off as soon as she was in the door.

"Hey Macao, someone needs to talk to you", the barmaid shouted as Gisela took a seat, checking habitually to make sure it was clean.

Surprisingly it was.

"Macao's the guildmaster, right?".

The barmaid gave her a look, her eyes narrowed ominously. For a moment it felt like Gisela was staring at a predateur. "You aren't a reporter, right? If you are, I have to ask you to leave. We have had enough problems with-".

"No, no", Gisela said, trying to avert the oncoming disaster. "I got sick in the woods and when I asked what I could to thank Porlyusica for saving she led me here. I didn't pay her anything and she did a lot for me and-". She was rambling.

Gisela forced herself to be quiet and glanced around, trying to avoid the stare.

Everyone was looking at her. Dancer guy was stuck in a headstand.

It wasn't any less awkward to look there.

Gisela looked back over

The barmaid's face had softened. "I think he will be down in a minute. Do you want anything to eat or drink?".

"I don't know if I can pay". Gisela admitted, looking down at the counter. It was scuffed and scored.

She made a note to stay away from the miscellaneous blue stains that she saw spattered a little further down.

She was squinting at them, trying to figure out what exactly made them up, when a shadow passed over.

"I'm the Guild Master here, can I help you?".

Gisela immediately felt her anxiety return full tilt. _Stay formal._

Part of her distantly noticed that he was wearing a white long coat.

It wasn't as awesome as her coat but it helped somehow.

"Actually, I was more wondering what I could do to help", Gisela admitted sheepishly. She saw his brow knit in confusion and hastened to explain, "I got sick and Porlyusica helped me. When I asked how I could pay she directed me here".

"Are you a mage?".

Gisela kept her hands firmly fisted in her pockets, resisting the urge to slap herself. _How could she forget that!_ "Yeah, I'm Gisela, a cloud mage".

"And you managed to get sick enough that Porlyusica took you it?".

"Yeah". Gisela had no idea where this conversation was going.

"Are you okay". He was looking at her strangely.

"I'm fine". _Tired and needing to find a new source of income, but fine._

"Right, well I guess if you can't pay it off right now you can work with a member of the guild to go on jobs until your debt is paid off".

"Is it really that easy?". It just slipped out.

The Guildmaster's face seemed to darken, "what do you mean by that?".

 _Abort. Abort. Abort._

"Just I've had some trouble with guilds in the past". That was a good enough explanation, right?

He seemed to soften. "Being an independent is still hard, isn't it".

"Yeah".

"We used to have more of you guys around but since everyone disappeared jobs started drying up are we got fewer visitors asking to use our boards".

"I'm sorry".

It was on her tongue. She knew what had happened to the rest of Fairy Tail.

It would be so easy to tell them.

"None off that, they'll come back". It looked like he wanted to pat her on the shoulder while daring her to say something.

It was a funny look. "I hope they do". That sounded neutral enough, right?

He sighed and shook his head. "Now that we've got that worked out do you want something to drink? Eat?".

"I can't pay much". She ducked her head back down, studying the stains on the shirt she had bought second hand back in Crocus.

It wasn't even mage cloth.

"I'm sure we can work something out", the Guildmaster tried to sooth.

"It's fine". She looked up, trying to meet his eyes.

She was fine.

He sighed. "Look, we might not have as much as we used to but if you were sick enough that Porlyusica decided to help than you need to eat and drink. What do you want".

Gisela had a stong feeling that she was not going to escape this one. It was something about how stealing his eyes were.

She looked away, again focusing on the blue splinters.

"Kianna, get Gisela something to eat".

Gisela looked around for a moment, before realizing that Kianna was the barmaid's name when she came out of the kitchen door carrying a sandwich on a dented metal plate.

It smelled amazing.

"Thank you", Gisela said, trying to look at both of them at once.

The Guildmaster cracked a smile. It transformed his whole face. "I'll let you know when a job comes up, cloud magic, right?".

"Yeah".

"Welcome to Fairy Tail. Let Kianna know if you need anything".

She was warm, dry and had food.

She also had a plan, Gisela wasn't quite sure what else she could need. What she had was pretty good.

"Want anything to drink?", Kianna offered as Gisela made her way around the crust.

"Water".

Kianna flashed a quick grin, "coming right up".

The mug was chipped too, but it seemed clean.

Gisela hoped that Kianna hadn't seen her looking. It probably was not the most polite thing to do.

It was as if finishing her crust was the signal for everyone still in the building to come over. One moment she was surrounded by empty spaces.

The next there were people.

"So who are you,'' a girl demanded, arms crossed.

"Are you? Are you?", echoed the blue bird over her shoulder.

"Do you dance?"

"Are you joining?"

"Visiting?"

"What kind of magic do you have?".

"That a stupid question"

"Why is it a stupid question".

"Because your being"-. One of the mages was shoved out of the way and another took their place.

"Are you a mage?".

"Of course she is-".

"What's your name?"

The crowding was getting worse and the questions indistinguishable.

All she could hear were snatches of words and Gisela knew she was being rude by not responding but she couldn't think long enough to come up with any one answer and-

She couldn't breathe and she was enveloped in a storm of words.

Her magic pricked under her skin.

It erupted.

The wall of white gave her time to breathe as she fought herself back under control. It was soothing- at least until she remembered she had just forced space.

That they had been polite and asking questions and Gisela had just shoved them all out of the way after they were being nice and letting her repay her debt and-

Then it didn't help.

So she took a breath.

And fighting herself once more, she released the protective layer.

They were all staring at her.

Some of them from where they had been launched into the walls. Part off Gisela noticed they looked rather used to being launched into walls.

The rest of her just wanted to join them. They looked warm and cozy and private.

There was a noise. And rumbling noise.

They were laughing.

It didn't make sense.

Suddenly a brawl happened. All the people that had been talking to her tumbled into a fight. She saw someone lauch seeds as images danced. Those were not the only things, some of the furniture started to move as well.

This was a fight.

Gisela remembered this.

She remembered reading the manga, watching these fights.

Somehow she had never thought that she would end up seeing on in person.

It was loud. It was chaotic.

Gisela couldn't move. Also she could do was watch the chaos unfold.

Has she caused all this?

The first girl came up to her, grinning with all her teeth.

 _Should I move? Would that be polite?_

It was too late.

"Guess that answers those questions than, welcome to Fairy Tail".

She punched Gisela in the arm.

Hard.

"I'm Mickey, how do you feel about fighting sarlics?".

"Sarlics?". Gisela had a bad feeling about that.

"You know, giant desert things that chomp everything up when they plant. There's an infestation of them nearby and I was going to take care of them with Jet and Droy. You can fly on those clouds, right?".

"Yeah".

"Great!", the girl fist pumped.

Gisela's shoulder ached. "Can I?".

"Why not, you're helping out, right?".

"You were listening in?". That just made things worse. She forced herself to keep her head up.

"No duh, things have been slowing down round here, 'corse I got curious about the new girl. Gisela right?".

"Yeah".

"See, now we got something. So sarlics it is!".

"I think I need to talk to the guildmaster".

"Then lets go!".

Suddenly her hand was grabbed and Gisela felt her shoulder twist, nearly coming out of her socket before she manged to get her feet under her and start moving.

When she looked behind as they dashed up the stairs she saw they were still fighting.

Then the door was open.

"Gisela's going sarlic hunting with Me an' Jet an' Droy", she informed Macao, not even waiting for him to turn.

"Cool".

Somehow that was it. Gisela remembered working with Mermaid Heel. It felt like there had been a hell of a lot more homework there.

 _Should I?_ Gisela glanced around the office, seeing the empty bottles on the desk. contrasted strongly with the cute artwork that had been stuck up and the magazine covers.

It was definitely a lived in office.

Very well lived in.

It was kind of a relief when they got shooed out, even if Gisela still didn't know her mission partners name.

They were back in the common floor and the girl was chatting, her bird chirping intermittently as it fluttered around.

 _What was the birds' name?_

The girl was looking at her. Gisela realized she made a questioning sound.

"What's the birds' name?".

"You didn't introduce yourself Mickey?", someone jeered from the back.

"Shut up", Mickey shouted as she turned around, marching over to the jeerer to punch him into the floor.

She marched back.

Gisela braced herself for a second punch, tightening her muscles.

"I'm Mickey, like that lout said,'' there was a cheer at that, "this is Pi-chan, my partner".

"Nice to meet you", Gisela said automatically.

The handshake hurt just as much as the punch.

Then there was more food in front of her, piping hot soup.

"It's extra", Kianna said easily.

"Can I have some?".

"I'll put it on your tab".

"Stingy", Mickey said, almost sinking beneath the counter.

"Here", Gisela pushed the bowl over. She was pretty full.

Besides, sharing food was always a good way to make friends and she needed this to work, if only for long enough that she could build her travel funds back up.

"Thanks", Mickey cheered, digging in with a spoon.

Gisela really wanted to know where the spoon had come from. She looked down at her hands.

She did not have a spoon.

She looked back at Mickey.

Mickey had a spoon.

 _Did she take it that fast?_ In the end Gisela discarded the question because Kianna was trying to talk to her.

"What type of magic do you use?".

It was only supposed to be a casual question but Kianna blushed. "I'm not a mage, I just run the bar here".

"Do you want to be?". It came out before she could stop it, buoyed by the good food and the warmth. It made her tongue feel loose and slippery.

Kianna was quiet for a moment. "I don't know if I could".

"You live and work ina mage guild, course you can", Mickey chimed in.

Gisela was just about to say something else when someone else, the dancer guy, called out and Kianna was on the move again, ducking between the messily arrayed benches of the main floor.

She clenched her hands, hoping she wasn't being to forward. '"So how exactly do we fight sarlics?", Gisela asked as she focused on Mickey.

"We need to blow them up. Fire, boom," Mickey said with a wild grin. "I figured Jet could be bait and Droy could pin them down. You can get us out of range and Pi-chan and I can do the rest".

"What type of magic do you have?". If there was one thing Gisela could do it was strategy. She could do this.

Mickey tapped her hand on her leg for a moment. "I have Pi-chan, he's my familiar. Other than that I'm good at hand to hand. I'm not fancy, I just like a good punch".

"I can tell". It came out a lot louder than Gisela meant it too. She froze.

Luckily all Mickey did was laugh. "I should hope so. Do you spar? Do you wanna spar now?".

Gisela felt a prickle on the back of her neck.

Still.

There was an energy in how Mickey was grinning. A freedom.

"You are on", Gisela said carefully. She was a little shaky, she could still feel the tremors from enforced bed rest but movement was just what she needed to smooth those out.

"Fight, fight fight", Pi-chan started chirping in synch with his, Gisela thought Mickey had said his, wingbeats.

The chant caught on, the energy setting the guild in motion as Gisela was dragged along by the crowd.

It was possibly the most reinforced fighting ring that Gisela had ever seen, at that was including Domus Flau.

Well, maybe it was smaller.

And less fancy.

But even Gisela could see the barrier runes etched, they felt strong.

 _Giants spared here._

Gisela shook her head. This was sparing practice, not the time to admire Fairy Tails wards around the dusty field, as far away from Magnolia as it could be, and get ready.

She had only just stood in the ring when Mickey burst into motion, shooting right for her.

Gisela slide to the side, allowing Mickey to pass before thowing.

It was harder than she expected.

Mickey was strong.

They clashed again. Gisela could feel it in her bones.

Flip.

She landed on her side just as Mickey landed on the other.

"You didn't say go!".

"Should I have?", Mickey taunted before trying again.

The same thing happened.

"How 'bout we mix things up", Mickey shouted and punched the ground.

Gisela leapt up, cloud catching her as the ground fell away.

A burst of fire danced near her face, harrying her.

Pi-chan was a lot less cute when he went fire ball.

Gisela was forced to dodge and duck around him.

"Cloud balls", Gisela shputed, summoning a salvo.

Mickey kicked them back.

Now there were cloud balls to go with the ball of flame ricocheting around the arena. Extra fun.

"I'll stop if you stop", Gisela called out as she diverated a bunch of her own amo, trying to dodge the tracking ball of fire as she did.

"Deal".

"Pi-chan", the bird called at a blue blur flew off.

"Wanna try hand to hand again?", Mickey challenged.

Gisela dropped down, minding the crater.

Mickey was on her like a storm. Gisela tried to call her clouds back up, the armor mottling her arms.

She had never fought someone with magic like Mickey before.

It was too fast.

She was too slow getting up.

Gisela opened her eyes to the sky as her eyes prickled with unshed tears.

She had been trying.

Then there was a hand in her face.

"Good fight".

"Really?". All she had done was avoid and her hand to hand was so out of practice and she had been to slow and-

"Really. Now do you want to lay on the ground all day?".

The hand was still outstretched.

Gisela's eyes still prickled.

She took a deep breath and reached out.

"Thanks".

For a moment the rolling of her stomach quieted.

Then everyone started to cheer.

 _Now they'll never respect you._

Everything seemed to hurt that much worse.

Except.

Except when they made it out, Mickey's hand a comforting presence, nobody had anything bad to say.

Instead they were all asking to spar with her and saying that it was impressive how long she had weathered Mickey's punched for.

One person called Mickey the Demon Princess of Fairy Tail.

She punched them.

Gisela winced in sympathy, she now knew just how much those punches hurt.

Thankfully that bought them some space, and for some reason when they were back at the bar it bought them more food too.

Gisela hadn't realized how hungry that fight had made her as she tore through yet another sandwich.

"I think we will work well together,'' Mickey said randomly as she finished her sandwich.

"You do?".

"I do".

"Thanks". That felt nice. Like maybe losing that fight hadn't blown everything.

Like things could be okay.

"Just wait till you meet Jet and Droy".

And now she was nervous again.

Great.

 _Nowhere to go but through,_ Gisela reminded herself.

She could do this.


	52. Chapter 52

Is it bad that I get super anxious whenever I get a review for this story?

XXX

Jet and Droy turn out to be a drooping, sad duo that Mickey chivies out of their house.

Or tries to anyways. None of her yelling at the door seems to be doing much.

"Are you sure they want to come?".

Mickey crossed her arms, stopping knocking on the door for a moment. "They need to. It's been years and they still don't leave the house without someone dragging them out".

"Years?". Gisela had yet another bad feeling about this.

"Since Tenrou, you really don't keep up do you? It was everywhere, everyone wanted to pity us at first". The last bit was said more bitterly than anything else Gisela had heard out of Mickey's mouth.

"I don't". Gisela hoped saying that wouldn't make Mickey mad, so far she was nice.

Loud but nice.

"Right, well a bunch of our best mages went missing during the S-Class tests we used to hold every year and Levy was one of them. She was the best damn bookworm, well maybe Lucy was in that ring but I was willing to let her and Levy fight on that, in this place and Jet and Droy were her team. Team Shadow Gear.

"Thanks". The name sounded ridiculous. It still didn't do not to be polite.

"We are working together now, course I'm gonna answer your questions. But anyways, since then they spend most of their time looking for Levy or glooming around. I try and drag them out".

"Not having much luck". Her tongue pinched as she bit it. Something about Mickey made it too easy for Gisela to talk.

"That's why I have a backup plan,'' Mickey grinned wildly, showing off her sharp teeth. "Pi-chan, wake them up"' she commanded.

Pi-chan's cry of glee reverberated as he shot through the window.

Then it was like all noise cut off.

The house was silent for a moment. Still.

The it started to shake. Gisela could make out Pi-chan's shrieks interspersed with others cries. She heard some shouts calling for Mickey to "order off her bird".

Gisela looked at Mickey, curious to see if she would interfere again.

Mickey spent the whole time grinning.

 _That answers that question._

Gisela jumped, pushing back as a man in a top hat appeared next to her.

He zipped out of the way of the wall of clouds before stopping about ten feet away, "what was that for?", he snapped.

"Sorry". The ground was worn beneath her feet. This was a well worn path.

"Can't you see you startled her?", Mickey asked. Gisela could see the back of her feet in front of her. "Be more carful with your speed".

"You were the one who set that demon bird on me".

"Be nice to Pi-chan"

"Don't set him on me".

"I told you to be up for a mission today", Gisela had a strong feeling that Mickey was rolling her eyes.

"If you could find another person. It was a four person mission".

"I did!". Gisela could see Mickey's shadow move. "This is Gisela".

"Is she a new member?".

Gisela wared with her tongue. She wanted to say something.

She had already been rude enough. It was probably best to stay silent.

"She's here for now. Is Droy coming out soon?".

"He'd be out faster-"

"If not for Pi-chan. We both know that's not true. Now I know you miss Levy but she wouldn't want you two to be like this all the time", Mickey lectured.

Gisela definitely wanted to go hide somewhere. This was deeply personal.

It hadn't felt like that in the manga. Not the way it did here.

She still couldn't say anything.

Next thing she knew there was a slightly larger man with dark hair rappelling out the window.

He was covered in peck marks.

Gisela winced. She knew how that felt.

He opened his mouth-

"Don't say it", Mickey command.

Jet and Droy looked at each other. It was as if a whole conversation passed in a single glance.

They both seemed to deflate.

"Right, now that you are both here", Gisela felt Mickey's hand on her shoulder, just lose enough that she could break out if she needed to, "this is Gisela. She is a traveling cloud mage who will be joining us".

"We didn't take the Sarlic mission, did we?", Droy asked, rubbing his eyes.

"It's Mickey, what do you expect?".

"Well if you two showed more initiative than just sitting around all day then maybe I wouldn't have to".

"We're not just sitting around-"

"-we're waiting".

"-and researching. We have lots of old books around, maybe if we translate one we will find something".

Mickey seemed to soften slightly. "I know, but Levy would want you two to still be going out on jobs", just like that she was grabbing both of them, it didn't look like even Jet, who likely had some sort of speed magic, had noticed.

A blur of blue flitted in the corner of Gisela's vision. _Was Pi-chan guarding the door so they couldn't run back in?_

"You too Gisela", she called, somehow already halfway down the road.

"I'm coming". Gisela really would not put it past Mickey to grab her and drag her along too.

Gisela did not want to cause that much of a bother.

 _Maybe thats why it's so easy to see the trail,_ Gisela wondered as she followed them. _Mickey drags them everywhere._

It was a funny thing to think about. Gisela had sort of healed from their fight but she still remembered the impact of Mickey's punches as they knocked the wind out of her.

Magic or not. Mickey was a good hand to hand fighter.

 _Maya would have liked her,_ Gisela mused as she kept back. Mickey was still talk yelling and Jet and Droy, at least that was what she thought there names were, and didn't want to get in the way.

Like everything to do with Fairy Tail's missing members it made her uneasy.

 _They come back,_ Gisela reminded herself.

 _They come back and everything is fine and everyone is happy. You don't need to worry about this. You aren't failing anyone._

Besides, there was nothing that she could do even if she had told them. The fairy ring spell was a great magic, one that had held up to a dragon

It wasn't like Gisela could even explain where she had gotten her knowledge from anyways.

They had started to approach the city of Magnolia. Gisela couldn't hear them arguing anymore.

 _Is she gonna keep dragging them through the streets?_

The answer was yes. Mickey was going to cheerfully keep dragging them through the streets, no matter how much the duo wanted to complain.

Gisela kept a wary eye on the people watching them from the sidelines, not sure if she was supposed to do something or not.

On one hand there probably was something illegal about what Mickey was doing in dragging Jet and Droy around on a not very well explained job.

On the other it looked like it happened all the time, at least from the flat faces Gisela saw, and it really wasn't healthy to stay inside all the time.

 _Like I know anything about healthy grief._

The irony made Gisela want to laugh. She was probably the worst person to make comments on how to manage grief.

It didn't stop making her want to shrink back from all the piercing stares. She knew that they weren't doing anything wrong.

It was still so many people looking at her. Thinking about her.

Gisela was not sure how she felt about that.

Thankfully they arrived at the train station.

"Now, if I let you two go will you run off on me?", Mickey demanded, sounding a little like the school teachers back in Caelum hand.

"No Mickey", they choursed together, heads hanging down.

"Can I trust you two?".

"Yes Mickey".

"Good", Mickey said, still holding on, "if you two run away then I'll send Pi-chan after you".

Having a tiny sometimes flaming bird sent after you should not have been an acceptable, or plausible, threat.

It still was.

Gisela had just seen what he could do. She didn't blame them at all for not taking any chances.

She let them go.

They both tumbled to the ground, glaring up at Mickey.

"Next time don't count on me to hold you two up,'' she demanded. "Now stay. I'll go buy tickets".

"You two okay?", Gisela asked as Mickey walked off to what Gisela hoped was a safe distance.

"We're fine", one of them, Gisela thought it was Droy, said. "Mickey just has an arm on her".

"Tell me about it".

It was the first smile that she had seen him crack.

It felt weird on her own face as well.

Suddenly Jet, the one with speed magic, was up on his feet and giving Droy a hand up.

Then they turned to face her.

Immediately Gisela felt every muscle screaming to hide. When Mickey had been there it wasn't so bad.

But now it was just her.

"Nice to meet you guys", Gisela offered, trying not to make it a question.

"I'd say nice to meet you too, but well", he trailed off.

Considering their introduction to her was being dragged around by Mickey Gisela could sort of see where they were coming from.

It wasn't the most impressive introduction on anyone's side really.

The comment also had the effect of immediately creating an awkward zone.

Gisela knew that she was supposed to say something. Agree, disagree, anything.

She just couldn't make her mouth move.

Thankfully Mickey was back and dragging them onto and almost ready to go train.

Somehow they found a private car, it was not cushioned or anything and looked like it would be easy to clean but it was still nice to have some privacy.

When Gisela had traveled on trains with others she hadn't gotten her own car. There had just been her and all the noise around her, for better or for worse.

Gisela was assuming it had something to do with the mage guild marks.

 _Guild privilege._ She tried not to be wistful about it. It was her own choice not to be in a guild.

Besides, she was building off the benefits right now, that had to be enough for anyone.

It took a few moments for them to settle in, making sure that their bags were in the top rack so that they had some room.

The car did seem a lot smaller with four people and one bird crammed into it.

It was still much better than being out in the regular seating. Gisela knew she could pass but had a feeling that Pi-chan couldn't, even if Mickey could.

Then Mickey rolled out the request on the folding table. "Don't touch this table", she warned Gisela as she was about to rest her hands on it.

Gisela pulled her hands away. She was about to ask when Mickey explained.

"You have no idea how many times it's been thrown up on".

"Thrown up on?". Gisela wasn't sure if she wanted to know or not. That probably meant she did.

"Some of our missing members were dragon slayers, they all threw up on trains. It's why they keep us away from the upholstery. We ruined to much of it".

"But none of us get train sic-".

The second she spoke there was a finger to her lips, it made her flinch back, hitting her head on the wood of the carriage.

"Shush", Mickey said, actually saying the shush, "don't tell them that".

It seemed that she was in agreement with Jet and Droy for once, both of them were bobbing their heads behind her.

Gisela's head ached from hitting against the wood. She wanted to push the finger away from her mouth but she knew that that would be rude.

Thankfully Mickey took her finger away before she had to make a choice. "Sorry", Mickey whispered, "I just didn't want to take the risk".

"It's fine".

"Good, because I like having my own car. Now lets focus".

Gisela was pretty sure she heard someone snort at that. It just made her want to tense, not fun on hardwood.

"Right so one of the Merchant's passages through Clover Canyon has started to show signs of a Sarlic infestation and as the closest mage guild we have taken responsibility for the job. We will be going through the canyon and fighting the monster. This is a killing job. We need to make sure than none of the sarlic's or their spores remain in the future. Any questions".

There was silence.

It felt like there was something stuck in her throat.

"Gisela".

"What?".

"It shows on your face, you have a question, right?".

"Question, question", Pi-chan chimed in the background.

 _Nowhere to go but through._

"What's a sarlic". They did not sound friendly.

"Think big technically semi sentient carnivorous plants that burrow into rock faces. They are lots of fun".

"Have you fought them before?".

"We will be fine".

Gisela glanced at the other two. They looked fine with it.

At least Gisela thought they did. The duo kind of didn't talk much. Speaking of which, "You're magic is speed, right?".

"Yeah, I'm Jet", he offered neutrally.

"I'm Droy".

"Can I ask your magic".

"Plants".

"Can you make them grow anywhere". That was a cool magic.

"Growth and manipulation", Droy, at least Gisela thought it was Droy, said. "It's good". He seemed happy for a moment.

Then he seemed to wilt. "But not as cool as Levy", he cried out.

It looked like he was starting to sob, Droy joining him.

The wood felt hard against her back, trapping her. She glanced at Mickey, trying to see what the other girl was doing.

It was two sharp punches. One for Jet and one for Droy.

They both did stop sobbing. "I told you two to get over it. We need to keep going. How would everyone feel if they saw us like this. We are Fairy Tail- not sobby tail".

Gisela really wanted to run. This was private.

Instead she just tried to meditate. They didn't need her listening in on something like this.

Meditating didn't help her through, _would anybody miss me like that?_

It wasn't exactly a helpful through, not when Gisela couldn't come up with a positive answer.

Someone hit her face. Hard. It knocked her out of the trance she had built for herself.

Instinct kept her leaning back.

"You there?". Mickey was staring at her.

"Yes, yes I am". It took everything for Gisela not to shoot up. Her forehead thanked her.

"Where'd you go?".

"I was meditating". _Please don't be mad, please don't be mad, please don't be ma-_

"Cool! Teach me!", Mickey demanded.

"You want to learn?". It wasn't like being able to zone out was that usful of a skill.

"Yeah, when Master lectures me I can just zone out, it's perfect!". She sounded so excited about it too.

"It does take practice", Gisela warned. _Do I want to get sucked into this?_

"So does everything else. I can do this", Mickey said, her face screwed up in determination.

Gisela held back the sign she felt growing. "Sure". It would work or it wouldn't, as long as Mickey was able to take responsibility for herself and her skills it would be fine.

Gisela stellted for watching the world blur by outside the train, a myriad of colors and shapes that they were going slightly too fast to see.

On the down side It was kind of boring after the first twenty minutes. On the upside it was peaceful and Gisela hadn't had to pay for the train ride.

It would take them about three days to make it to the end of the line.

In the meantime Gisela had plenty of time to talk to Mickey, who was always willing to chat about some mission that she had been on or another, they had actually overlapped a bit a few years back when she had been in the Waas Forest and not noticed, and try and talk to Jet and Droy.

It did not work all that well.

Ninety five percent of the time Levy would end up brought up and the two would be on the edge of tears or crying.

 _Will anyone ever miss me like that?_ Gisela hoped not, they didn't seem at all happy. She was pretty sure that Levy, at least the one that they were always talking about, would want them to be happy.

"You think she might be alive?", Droy had asked her on the second day in a fit of self doubt.

It had given Gisela a paused.

 _I said that Simon was alive._

She could still hear all the times that she had reassured Kagura that her brother was alive echoed through her mind.

 _Maybe if I hadn't._

Gisela squeezed the hard wooden rails of her seat.

She had.

That was all that mattered.

"I don't know but she was strong, right? Then maybe", Gisela settled for. Because she remembered a seven year time skip, if not when and who and she was pretty sure that nobody who was an active member of Fairy Tail had died.

 _Please let that be the right thing to say,_ Gisela prayed, reaching back to the gods she barely believe in, _please let Levy be alive._

She watched Jet and Dray for a moment longer.

 _And let her care about them._

Gisela hoped that she was right.

The other awkward conversation had been with Mickey on the second day.

"You're seventeen!", Mickey had squaled.

"Seventeen, seventeen", Pi-chan had echoed as Gisela resisted the temptation to shrink back.

Mickey really did look like she was about to pounce.

"Yeah".

"How long have you been traveling for?", Mickey asked. There was something really suspicious about the angle of her gaze.

It took Gisela a few moments to add up the time, "threeish years?".

"You left home when you were fifteen?". It was actually pretty calm.

Something about that made Gisela want to talk. "I was actually around elven when I left".

"Do you miss it?".

Gisela didn't know how to answer that question, so true to her nature she left the conversation peter out.

Then they made in to Clover Town.

"Let's do this", Gisela whispered, taking pains so nobody heard her speak.

There was nowhere to go but through.


	53. Chapter 53

Am actually pretty fond of this chapter

XXX

They were totally unmatched. Gisela knew that for certain as she tried to ignore the stinging pain on the back of her leg.

"Up".

Gisela regretted everything as she swerved out of the way of yet another serrated tentacle, why had she agreed to this again?

 _Doesn't matter._

She ducked under the next on before pulling her cloud up, trying to catch a breather. Her leg bled sluggishly from where it had been nicked, she could feel the heat dripping down, coupled with stinging pain.

Somehow Gisela hadn't really believed just how sharp the tentacles could be before they had gotten her.

It was like getting attacked by something studed in knives.

Down below she could see Mickey and Pi-chan dodging and flipping, punching down on the rock face had enough that the overhanging cliff shatter and came tumbling down, sending up a spray of dust as cracks raced along it.

Then there was silence.

"We need a better plan", Gisela said, trying to project confidence, to keep her head up as she landed.

She kept a wary eye on the pile of rocks. She was not foolish enough to think that it would keep the sarlic trapped forever.

Or even for ten minutes. Not with tentacles like it had.

"Tell me about it", Jet scoffed as he appeared in yet another cloud of dust. Gisela could see the blood spotting his jacket.

"Can you hold them down?", Mickey asked, turning to Droy, "they move way faster than I expected".

Jet scoffed.

"I can try", Droy said, fidgeting with his bag as he did. "But plants strong enough to hold something like that back will take a long time to grow".

Mickey grinned, wild and fierce as always. "That's something we can do. Gisela, could your clouds shield from the spikes on them".

The rocks started shifting.

There was no time.

 _Nowhere to go but through._ "I can do that. Like armor, right?".

"Exactly", Mickey said, smacking her fist against her palm.

 _Let's do this._

"Cloud gloves", Gisela called, allowing herself the ease of a focus for once. In this case she needed it.

They were puffy and white on Mickey's hands, more blobs than anything else. They would still work for punching "Jet, run distraction", she commanded as the rocks started to rise up, shaking and rumbling.

"I'll be with you". If she could hold the gloves on Mickey's hands than she could totally hold them on her own.

Gisela could see the tentacles rises for a split second before the rocks burst with something that was not quite a roar, for a moment all she could do was dodge the falling shale as dust swirled around them.

The dust stung arouse her face as it dispersed. Gisela spared one second for that before returning to the world's most dangerous game of jump rope, ducking and dodging around the flaying tentacles while avoiding Mickey's strikes as well.

One went over.

One went around and Gisela lept on it, her boots somehow not getting punctured by the spikes.

Not that she was complaining.

 _Hurry up Droy._

They kept going. Her breath burned in her lungs, made worse by the dust she had inhaled earlier. It felt like her mouth was on fire. And she had too focus on protecting Mickey because it the corner of her eye she saw Mickey punching a tentacle down and if Gisela dropped her magic-.

If she failed.

It wouldn't be good.

She fed more magic to the clouds, that burned too.

Gisela kept going. There was no other choice.

A tencale flew past her and Gisela felt something drip down her face.

It was not her blood.

Gisela did not particularly want to know what it was. Just that the monster had withdrawn for a moment, all clenched up inside the whole.

"Why can't we just blow it up again?", Jet snarked as he materialized again.

Gisela was so jealous of his speed magic, even if he did have more scratches without the armor of clouds that she could wear.

"We tried that".

It had gone so well at first. Then the explosives Mickey had brought had turned out to be faulty or too weak and they were stuck fighting a much more adult sarlic than any of them had expected.

It was a perfect storm really. Gisela felt a shiver go down her back at the metaphor.

Or maybe it was because of the odd squealing squelching sounds the sarlic was making as they watched.

 _Our magic is not destructive enough._

Clouds and punches were blunt force trauma. Plants were restraints, against a human speed magic could do a lot but with something like a sarlic Gisela just didn't know, even if Jet could dodge and get away it didn't mean he could attack. There was just not enough offensive power for that.

"We just have to keep de tentacling it", Mickey asserted. It was nice how much confidence she had.

"It's our best bet".

The squelching squeals continued.

"Are you guys sure?". Gisela hated how raspy and uncertain she sounded.

"What other choice do we have".

"Point".

It lashed out once more, a blur of motion and impending pain half way between her and Mickey.

Gisela moved to intercept it, not wanting to trust her attempts at protecting her partner.

This time it didn't glance off the cloud armor, spiking into nothing before flailing outwards like Gisela expected.

Instead it latched on.

It stuck.

Wrapped, constricting hard as Gisela tried to kick.

And pulled.

Hard.

The kicking had left her off balance. Gisela saw the groud rising up to meet her face.

She didn't hit it. The sarlic was pulling her into fast.

There was nothing she could do.

She couldn't get away.

She tried to grasp at something, anything to stop her from plunging in.

There was nothing.

Gisela just had one shot of the horrified faces of her companions, someone's scream filling her ears as she was yanked, to fast to find purchase.

There was nothing that she could do but brace herself as she was yanked into the wet, hot mouth of the beast.

There was light outside as Gisela tried desperately to move.

To pull.

She needed to get out.

Then it was dark as she was flung in, hurtling into dark, dank empty space.

The air felt like it was burning. Gisela tried to protect herself by summoning clouds to surround her.

Even they burned slightly, acidic sponges that she had no choice but to touch. There were more tentacles inside. More things that she could hear in the darkness, even if she couldn't see them.

She could feel them as she let the clouds loosen.

She couldn't breathe.

But she had to, even as she was surrounded by acid.

It burned.

She kept the clouds. It beat the alternative.

 _Through not for much longer._

Everything hurt.

Something tightened. Gisela flailed, trying to get herself some sort of breathing space. Some sort of protection from the cavern that had surrounded her.

There was nothing,

Nothing except her.

 _What can I do._

That was easy. Gisela could summon clouds. Could manipulate them.

 _What can I do with those._ She was numb now. It was numb and dark and easier to think that way.

She needed to think.

Need a plan.

 _Focus._

Her heart was beating in her chest but she pushed that away.

Her chest felt like it was going to burst.

She tried to exhale.

It still hurt. Hurt like it was burning and going to blow up from all the pressure inside of her.

 _Blow up?_

That was an idea.

It was a long shot. A total long shot.

 _Do I have any other choice?_

She didn't have light. Couldn't cut her way out of the trap she was in.

 _There's no way out, not even through._

She would just have to make one.

Gisela reached inside of herself once more and yanked.

She didn't focus on control or structure or anything.

Nothing except strength.

Strength and propagation.

 _Grow,_ Gisela ordered. _Grow. Swell._

It was building inside of her. The pressure and the acid. Everything burned and hurt.

It wasn't fair.

Not fair that she had had to leave her home. Not fair that the storm had hit and she had been blamed. Not fair that Kagura hadn't listened to her.

 _Grow._

It wasn't fair that she was trapped in a stupid stomache after all the work she had put in. After all the times she had hit the ground.

 _Swell._

She was not going to die in the dark. She was not going to be digested and used as monster food. Not going to have her bones burned to dust before they even started to decay from the first time she had died.

 _Grow._

That was not going to happen.

 _Swell._

Gisela had been there and done that. She had given up. Accepted death.

 _Grow._

She was still alive.

 _Swell._

Maybe everything she knew and loved was gone. Maybe this world had different rules from before.

 _Grow._

But she was alive. She was alive and learning and living even as she failed and failed.

 _Swell._

But you couldn't fix your failures if they died. Nobody could. She had failed and failed and failed and probably wouldn't stop failing.

 _Grow._

That didn't mean she wanted to die.

 _Swell._

That was different.

 _Grow._

She was not going to die again. Not here, not for nothing.

 _Swell._

Gisela refused.

She let that build inside of her, eyes clenched tight in an attempt to protect them from the acidic air that surrounded her, burning against her face.

The pressure in her chest felt like a scream. Like a scream that had been building for fifteen years.

It burned.

She let it out.

 _I will not die here, not in this sarlic._

 _I am not breakfast._

 _I have too much more to fix. To much more to learn._

It kept going, kept burning as Gisela fed it. Something creaked around her.

It didn't matter.

Gisela kept pressing.

 _More._ She willed.

 _Grow._

She needed more. More clouds, more pressure.

She was not going to die here.

She was not.

 _Grow,_ she would have screamed it if she had the air.

Instead she just pushed. It was like walking away from Dawn City all over again. Pushing and breaking and choosing because it hurt. Because she knew it was the best choice and she couldn't stay where she was even if it would hurt less in the short term.

It had been better, leaving.

And this would be better too. All she had to do was keep going, keep pushing.

It burned. There was just so much pressure and it was all trying to force Gisela down, trying to push her away.

She refused.

The world seemed to shatter for a moment, or maybe it was just the lack of air.

Then she felt everything expand with a rumble.

The problem hit her.

 _I was under a cliff._

It was all Gisela could do to try and keep the burning clouds around her functional to try and create a pocket of air. She could feel the crushing weight of the cliffs above her now. That and cold air in the belly of the beast with with.

That and the dust. It was just the worst for her lungs now.

Everything sucked.

But she was alive. Still alive.

The sarlic had burst.

She had done it.

Even if she was now trapped in a pile of who knew what.

Gisela didn't.

She pushed those thoughts away. She had not come this far to give up now. Everything burnt, it felt like someone had run acid through her veins even through her skin no longer stung.

That was mostly numb.

 _Probably not a good sign._

There was nothing she could do now. Nothing she could do but hold up the clouds around her, her own dark bubble of solitude wrapped around her.

 _At least I'm not actually dying anymore?_ It was kind of a positive thought. Unfortunately it could not last, _I'm only buried under who knows how many tons of rocks and ruble._

That was much less comforting.

It felt like she was drifting away. Like the world had gone soft and floaty.

There was one thing she needed to focus on. One thing that she needed to do.

The clouds needed to keep going. She knew that.

She could do that. Keep the shell of energy surrounding her strong.

It felt easier.

It felt harder.

It was all she could do.

 _Just keep going._

All she could do. All she had to do.

 _Just keep going._

Her eyes burned. It was getting redder behind them.

Gisela tried to open one a crack.

It burned.

She promptly shut it.

 _Just keep going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going-_

It was as good a mantra as anything.

There was noise above her. At least Gisela thought there was. Maybe it was just the shifting of rocks.

She was so tired. So tired.

There was still energy, determination, just nothing to direct it against. There was nothing to do but endure.

Then there was motion. The wind was whipping in her hair and everything was changing and it just felt so cool even if everything still burned and she just didn't want to move.

She was so tired.

Why had she been fighting the dark again?

The next time she was aware it was light out. And white.

Too white.

Her eyes wouldn't open. They felt like they had been glued with cement. _Am I alive?_

That was the first question she needed to ask.

Gisela listened. She was pretty sure that she could still hear her heart beat, that was always the easiest sign to look for at least.

 _I most likely survived that._

 _Somehow._

 _Now I need to know what is going on._

There were gurgling sounds when she tried to talk, it felt like her mouth had been coated in sand paper with extra grit. Her lips stung too, like someone had sucked all the moisture out of her.

Someone was talking near her. They put their hand behind her head, lifting it up.

 _Water._

She could feel it, some of it was trickling down her front, leaving a cold path way but there was also a bit in her mouth, making the world just that much more bearable.

 _Whose helping me?_

That was another thing to worry about. Suddenly it was vitally important that she opened her eyes.

It hurt as precious water ran out of them, there was nothing worse then the change from uncousions darkness to light, but slowly blurry shapes started to take shape. Gisela tried to track them.

She hoped that everyone had gotten out of that mess okay.

 _Mickey?_ It was a blonde and blue blob. Or maybe a blue and blonde blob.

A blue blode blob?

A blonde blue blob?

Maybe both. Or neither. Everything felt hazy.

She couldn't make herself say anything through, that would mean that she would have to stop trying to drink.

She had to stop through, her eyes didn't want to stay open and the world was pulling her down.

 _I'm glad they are okay._

The next she awoke Gisela was able to crack open her eyes. It wasn't white.

She was back in Porlyusica's tree, the pink haired woman glaring at her.

"How does it feel to be a fool?", all Gisela could do was make a noise of confusion, "because, normally even with you lot I have at least a week of peace, but know I send you off after a nasty case of the flu, plus interactions with your magic, and seven days later here you are again. I thought I was done being bothered by you humans, but no, I'm not".

Gisela felt her eyes start to prickle as Porlyusica continued. She hadn't meant to end up back here. It had just happened.

 _You should have been more careful._ Her brain reminded her. _Shouldn't have gotten so used to the tentacles._

 _It's your fault. Your failure._

She could feel the tears but she laid still anyways, not wanting to draw attention to them. It was her fault after all.

Porlyusca saw anyways. She stopped talking. "Honestly", turning to the door she called, "get over here you useless humans" and there was a blur of motion.

Mickey, Jet, Droy. They were all there.

"Did you guys need help too?", Gisela rasped. She had thought that she was the only one swallowed.

"No".

"Why would you think that!".

"Honestly!".

"But you guys are here", Gisela pointed out.

"Waiting for you. The hospital sent us back over while you were asleep".

It hit her. "Payment?".

"Guild takes care of injuries on missions, it is part of working with us".

Gisela made a note to add that to what she owed. "I'm sorry".

"Why?". That was Mickey, arms crossed and echoed by Pi-chan.

"It was my fault I got swallowed and ended up back here and now Porlyusica is annoyed with me and"-.

Mickey was cracking a smile. When she was Gisela's expression she started to explain, "Porlyusica hates everyone of us, you could come here once a year and she would complain that you came by there often, trust me, it's nothing about you and everything about her?".

"Really".

"You heard what she called us, foolish humans, Porlyusica is a great healer but she doesn't like people. There is a reason she lives in the woods. Don't worry about it".

"You guys are okay?". That was the second thing that Gisela needed to make sure of.

Mickey grinned as she flexed. "We're all good, you were the one who ended up being lunch", she looked away awkwardly for a moment before looking back, "thank you for that by the way. I don't think that I could have gotten out the way you did".

"Not a very good idea", Gisela muttered, trying to deflect attention.

"Yeah, we got a bit of a lecture for breaking up the Clover Canyon trading paths but Pi-chan found some new ones and that Sarlic was mature when they said it would be immature so in the end it worked out in our favor, we're good there as-".

"Congrats by the way", Droy added in, getting a glare from Mickey for his interruption, "you have destroyed your first object".

"That's a good thing?". It really did not sound like one.

"Duh".

"It's important,'' Mickey said, going cheerful pensive, "the first thing I ever destroyed as a member of Fairy Tail was a barn, I was supposed to be clearing rocks from a field but underestimated how strong I was. It didn't end well".

"Well I destroyed a tower", Droy bragged. "I overpowered the ivy to ensnare a mage I was fighting and as a result the mortar fell apart". Gisela was sure that wasn't supposed to be a good thing.

Jet was grinning, it was the first time Gisela had ever seen him smile, "well I set a town on fire by forgetting about friction", he paused for a moment when he saw Gisela's face, "don't worry, it had been evacuated already. The master was pissed through", the smile melted off like it wasn't there, "then Natsu joined and there were worse fire hazards than me around".

"So everyone destroys things".

They all looked at each other. "Pretty much", they agreed with a synchronized shrug.

"And this is okay".

"Pretty much".

Gisela remembered that from Fairy Tail Before, how they left a trail of destruction and chaos in their wake and still got away with it. She had even read it in some of the old newspapers, old stories of heroism and havoc intertwined. Somehow she hadn't expected to be true, especially for her.

She looked at their faces, open and unashamed of who they were and what they did.

Laughing hurt, every sift sent a spasm of pain around her bandaged, aching body. She still laughed through.

How had she expected anything else from Fairy Tail.

It was nice through, how nobody was treating Gisela as the failure she was.

What was less nice was two days later when Porlyusica decided that Gisela was well enough too, "stop stinking up my house".

That too was something that she should have expected.

It wasn't so bad through, trying to keep ahead of the vicious apparently enchanted to chase people broom, Gisela was still a mess and a failure, but Mickey, Jet and Droy didn't seem to hate her.

She still owed Fairy Tail jewels that she did not have, even if injoures were covered she still wasn't a member and protected under that.

She dodged a swat of the broom, almost bumping into Droy as they raced through the woods.

She was alive through, and had a chance to fix her failures.

There was something to that at least.

She was alive.


	54. Chapter 54

Might not update nexts week because traveling for thanksgiving

XXX

People at Fairy Tail were pretty chill about the whole I-just-got-slightly-doused-with-acid-thing.

Gisela had expected comments or something in the days she spent in the guild after her involuntary spritz via sarlic.

Maybe some comments about how she should have been more careful or that she had caused way to much damage because she wasn't a member of Fairy Tail and she needed to find a new way to pay off what she owed them.

But no one even mentioned what she owed them. No one mentioned the cost of seeing Porlyusica again or the hospital that Gisela could vaguely remember staying in right after her team had managed to dig her out of the cliff face.

Something. Some sort of comment or demand or recrimination. Something that she should have done better, that she could have done better.

There was always something like that.

But.

But this time there was not.

There was nothing really. Just people offering her bandages to replace the ones she had wrapped her arms in when they got dirty or getting Mickey to tell the story, even if the mage told it funny. According to her Gisela had purposely jumped in front of Mickey.

Gisle was pretty sure it didn't happen that way but when ever she tried to clarify Mickey would stick a hand over her mouth while Pi-chan chipped "deny, deny, deny" surprisingly loudly for a bird of his size.

So that was out.

And jokes about the face mask, through thankfully that was gone after the first day. Something about magic healing the most risky parts first. Gisela had asked Mickey about it but had just gotten a shrug in return.

"Wendy would've known, she was a smart brat like that".

Gisela thought she remembered Wendy, blue hair and sky dragon magic. She had been a good kid.

 _Better than I was._

Gisela pushed that thought away. She was going to live. "Was she?". Maybe Wendy had secretly been a gremlin child. Was there even a guarantee that the people who she had read about would be the same in real life?

"She was".

"Sorry". It felt like she would never stop saying that. Gisela knew that she had made her choices and they were the right ones, it wasn't like they could even do anything even if her seventeen, had it really been that long?, years old memories were correct.

"Why?".

"It just sucks when you miss people".

Mickey looked distant for a second before grinning. Gisela did not like that grin, she was pretty sure it did not bode well for her.

"You know what will cheer us up?".

"What?". Now Gisela was definitely afraid. There were far to many teeth in that smile.

"Another mission".

"I'm still a mess from the last one", Gisela said, raising her still bandaged arms as a reminder.

Mickey still for a moment before darting back over to the message board. "Don't worry", she called over her shoulder, "I'll find something easy this time".

"Worry, worry", Pi-chan echoed, yet again giving Gisela a bad feeling.

"Actually I think", a voice faded out for a moment before rising in pitch and speed "I have something", a new voice called out.

"In Magnolia?".

"What do you think", this time the voice was high and clear, sharp as a girl with sleepy eyes and a cat hat pushed herself off one of the side couches.

"Right, what's the job?".

"Geese".

"Geese?".

"Yeah. You have a bird so I figured that we could work together on this, neither of us having standing teams either. Cloud girl can come as well".

"Are you sure?". Gisela was pretty sure that this was the first time she had seen Mickey nervous.

"Yeah. Apparently migration patterns were thrown off by the chaos and are still settling so we have about twice the geese in the square then we normally do. They need someone to go shoue them off so the geese don't come back later". Chico said the whole thing in an odd lilting voice this time. Gisela had the feeling that vocal changes were going to be a thing with this girl.

"Why can't they do it themselves,'' Mickey demanded as she grabbed the paper out of Chico's hands. "Are you sure this is a good job?".

"How hard can it be?", Chico said with a shrug before her speech slowed once more. It was like watching a disaster in slow motion and she couldn't get the courage to speak up and stop it, "it's just birds".

It was not 'just birds'. "Just birds" would have been sparrows flying off when they were nudged. It would have been quick, easy, simple.

Most of it should have been painless. This was not painless.

Gisela regretted everything.

If there had ever been a moment where Gisela had wished that she wasn't right. That the birds would be fine and safe and quick- then this would be the moment.

Unfortunately she had to actually be right for once. Right when she didn't want to be.

 _Typical._

Gisela curled up in a ball, trying to become as small as possible. Flying was futile, she had already tried that.

She had tried running too.

Neither of them had worked. She had just been a moving target, something for them to chase after. Hiding was the only option.

The ground was cool and soothing on the number of sore, aching spots she had gotten from the vicious pecking that she had just had to endure, a result of her failure to get away.

It was slightly damp too and Gisela could feel the chill leaching through her clothes to make her colder and colder.

It didn't matter, anywhere was safer than the open, just waiting to be attacked.

There was just one thing that stopped her from enjoying the quiet safety from the dangerous animals that had gone at them with wild abandon.

She didn't know where Mickey and Chico were, if they had found a safe place or at this very moment were dying the death of one thousand pecks.

Gisela had known that geese had teeth. That didn't change the fact that she could have happily gone both her lives without experiencing them first hand.

She looked at her hand, it was bleeding sluggishly from one particularly deep bite.

Were Mickey and Chico experiencing the same thing?

 _Did I leave them to face the gaggle alone?_

She wanted to chance a glance around. To make sure she was safe from the oncoming threat.

Gisela couldn't risk it.

Instead she listened, trying to see if Mickey or Chico- her other partner for this "quick job", were around.

It was Chico's fault that they were on this job in the first place, even if Gisela knew that she was in no place to blame anyone else for making a mistake.

Not after her cloud walls, their first attempt and corralling the monstrous nightmares had been ripped to pieces by hundreds of unfeeling, vicious pecks.

If she had been able to hold the wall, or remember just how good geese were at flying, then maybe they would have been fine.

As it was all they had left was the power of positive thoughts.

 _I'm going to be okay._

A honk rang out.

She didn't even look back as she rolled, trying to get away from the beasts forcely beating wings and hissing calls.

All Gisela could do was keep moving as it charged at her, again and again.

 _They're herding us!_ It hit her as she saw Mickey and Chico moving as well, their clothes covered in rips, a framillar light of fear in their eyes as they met.

They were going to be surrounded. Surrounded by the greatest terrors that Gisela had even seen, Before Earthland or not.

Geese.

Magical ones.

How else could Gisela explain the horrifying light of intelligence in the gaggle leaders eyes as she got ever closer to her job partners. This had been planned.

Geese were evil.

Not that she didn't already know that. Before they had always chased her, it didn't matter where she was or what time of day it was.

It could have been noon like it was currently.

It didn't matter, anywhere that Gisela and a goose were, the goose would attack.

They were honking in unison now as they marched closer, the waddles that should have been funny were actually terrifying.

This was not something Gisela had ever dreamed she would experience. It was somehow worse than when she had been pulled into the sarlic- at least she had not had the time to think then.

Now the geese were giving them that time, savoring the fear with every step they took forward, the slightly frosted grass crackling beneath them.

Gisela could see people looking out their windows and peeking out their doors. She hoped they weren't traumatised by what they were about to see.

"Any plans".

"Can you talk to them Mickey?", Chico asked, voice somehow low and desperate at the same time.

"I already tried".

"And?". Gisela needed to know. Fast.

"You don't want to know what they said".

Mickey was probably right about that, it didn't matter because Gisela had the feeling that she would be finding out just what they would do first hand.

Her magic sparked beneath her skin.

They were even closer.

"Do we fight back", Chico asked, tensely.

"Are you ready too?", Mickey asked, glancing over.

Randomly it hit Gisela that she actually didn't know what Chico's magic was. It was like everyone had taken it for granted that Gisela would know so no one told her.

It didn't matter through, there was nothing that could save them.

 _Should I tell them that?_ Gisela wasn't sure if showing any more weakness was a good thing, maybe they could bluff their way out?

The geese just came closer.

Gisela braced for impact.

Then the wisps arrived. They flowed up from the ground to fight back against the oncoming hoard.

They were grey and foggy and sent chills up Gisela's back.

They looked like ghost. Real ones, not like she had heard of in horror stories or rumors.

 _They are protecting us._ Gisela reminded herself.

It still didn't look like it was quite enough, the geese were struggling viciously against the spirit holds, Gisela was pretty sure she saw some of them flinching away from the beasts.

Not that she blamed them. Whatever magic these geese had on top of their normal gooselyness was dangerous.

She kept her muscles tense, waiting for the first goose to break free of the spirits.

Then wood started to burst from the trees, rising out and grabbing hold, a cacophony of honks filling the air.

Gisela glanced at Chico, trying to figure out which magic was she was using. Or what the magic even was.

 _We are safe from the geese._

That was the important part.

"Heard you guys were experimenting with a new type of tourture", a women with purple hair shouted as she walked out from between the trees.

"Thanks for the save Laki", Chico called.

"What took you so long with the souls", Laki, called back.

Gisela felt a shiver going down her back at the word. Nothing had happened to her.

The idea of souls still made her uneasy.

"I stepped out of the city,'' Chico said bluntly, yawning.

"Right".

"Okay. Okay". Pi-chan choursued.

The geese were still struggling, Gisela could hear the wood creaking. "Um, guys", Gisela said.

"Right", Laki said, "Wood make: cages,'' she announced. "There no spikes in them".

"I think thats animal cruelty", Mickey pointed out.

"Point. Well if you've finished playing with them we should get to work dragging the wood".

That part at least was easy, all they did was load up the goose boxes onto one of Gisela's clouds and direct it out.

The only bad part was that Gisela had to be near them. That and the honking.

If Gisela ever had to hear another honk it would be to soon. Way to soon.

Gisela kept herself still as she watched Mickey haggled with the thin, weeding old person who had given them the job, pointing out that the threat level of the geese had been way under leveled.

Gisela totally agreed, she ached all over, not to mention that various rips to her clothes from the bites and claws.

She was mostly surprised that she hadn't broken her nose or something like that. It would have fit her track record for recent missions.

"-did it", Mickey was saying as she held out her hand. The old person, Gisela probably should have asked their name or something, huffed and slapped a card down.

"Do I get the jewels?", Laki asked as the exited, Mickey grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah. How'd you know to come?", Mickey demanded.

"I was in the area".

"How did seeing your family go?", Mickey asked. "I know you haven't been able to make it back for a bit".

Laki was quiet for a moment before grinning, "Aki and Aiko are trying to learn magic now, apparently they were inspired by this cloud mage that came through a couple years ago"

"Aki and Aiko?", Gisela had to ask, "are they part of the Oaken Paths Caravan?".

"Yeah", Laki said, turning to face Gisela as they walked, "how'd you know?".

"I'm Gisela", she said tripping over her words. "About two years ago I worked as a caravan guard with the Oaken Paths Caravan".

Laki's whole face seemed to brighten for a moment, "you taught them to meditate?".

Gisela felt her palms growing sweaty, _did I do something wrong?_ "Sort of. I told them the basics and then the job was over".

"They stuck with it. I gave them some pointers as well, they might be pretty close".

"Is that okay?", Gisela hoped that she kept the worry from her tone, the last thing that she wanted to do was mess up more kids like she had been messed up.

"My aunt and uncle are chill with it, told me they'd send them down for practice with me if need be".

"They're not mad?". She needed to know. They had been so nice and Gisela knew that not all parents wanted their kids learning magic and she didn't want to mess things up or intud she had just wanted the kids to not bother her and it was what she could think of and-

"Why would they be? We have other family who can take over the caravan if they choose to work with a guild and magic is awesome".

"Oh", that was good. Not being mad was good. Gisela looked at the paving beneath her feet, then she looked back at Laki.

It was on the tip of her tongue.

 _Should I?_

She wanted to know. "Do you think they will make it down?". Aki and Aiko had been sweet, terrifying in the way that young children were, but sweet.

She had wanted them to be okay.

"It'd be nice".

They were back in the guild hall.

"Heard you took the goose job", one member whose name Gisela did know called out.

"Yeah". There was definitely wariness in Mickey's tone. Gisela could tell that at least, it made something in her stomach clench.

"How'd it go. Did old whats-their-name pay up?".

"He did actually".

"Oh really".

Apparently that was enough for Mickey to engage in a flying tackle hurtling into the random guy.

Gisela and tried not to rub her aching shoulder. She knew all too well how that felt.

Someone was poking her. It was all Gisela could do not to jump in surprise.

"Come on", Laki said with an easy grin, "move those feet and let's put our butts in the chairs".

"Okay", Gisela agreed, trying to keep the hesitance out of her voice.

"You do want to hear more about Aki and Aiko, right?".

"Yeah". Gisela had been playing with heading back up to see them, it was really just luck and time that had had her working at Fairy Tail for the time being, for some reason that gave her an odd wistful feeling.

She shook it off, shruging at the curious look Laki gave her.

"So I do have one question, I know you fought but there was one other girl as well, Kagura, is she okay?".

Gisela felt her tongue lock up, a leaden weight dragging her body down. _I made the right choice._

"Is she".

 _Oh. Oh._

That was bad too, very bad. "No", Gisela blurted out, letting her mouth just run for once, "Kagura is fine, she just joined Mermaid Heel instead and I didn't like it there so I wanted to leave and then we got into a fight and I realized some things and I just sort of kept going and now I'm here and-", and she should stop talking.

Laki had an awkward look on her face that just contributed to the pit in Gisela's stomach. "Sorry", Gisela muttered as she looked back down at the scarred wooden table.

"You've got a story, that's nothing new here", Laki said with an easy shrug, "we all have something we are running from or an itch in our veins. It's our magic, our choices in the future that matter".

Something tugged in her chest. The world felt too heavy for a second, "so about Aki and Aiko, do you have any funny stories about them".

She needed something to lighten the mood, it had gotten to be just a little too much.

Laki grinned, the expression lighting up her face as she described the various mishaps that the twins had gotten into.

It felt nice, like the events and Gisela hadn't permanently traumatised them.

The conversation had just turned back to wondering if the twins would make their way down, Gisela trying not to be wistful because she didn't know how long she was going to be working with Fairy Tail for, when a voice interrupted.

"Why would anyone even want to come here?".

Gisela looked, seeing the girl from a bit ago as she grasped wildly for her name.

Mio. It was Mio.

Was Mio insulting Fairy Tail?

Gisela felt frozen. What was she supposed to do about that?


	55. Chapter 55

Mio started to talk at length, letting out a litany of complaints against the guild.

It was rather impressive really, even through all Gisela wanted to do was get her out so she didn't upset any of the guild members.

Glancing past Mio for a moment she looked, they mostly seemed resigned and sad, not likely to lash out.

That was good.

So it turned out that the reason that Mio was being bullied was because of Fairy Tail, she went on at length about how Fairy Tail had ruined her life because everyone teased for her having

a useless dad and her parents were divorced because of Fairy Tail.

"So why are you here?", Mio demanded once more.

Gisela felt her muscles lock up, the lump was back in her throat. _What am I supposed to say._

They had let Mio speak her mind.

In the manga everyone had always spoken their minds, sure it had always been pro-fairy tail but they had spoken.

Besides, _am I really anti-Fairy Tail?_

It still felt like she was a deer in the headlights. _That won't change unless I do something about it._

Still.

She was going to mess things up somehow. She was going to fail and everyone would hate her and-

The tightness in her chest was back, a pressure that was not going to leave.

"Well", Gisela could hear a foot tapping.

Somehow it helped to get the words a little less stuck in her mouth.

Gisela met the expectant gaze once more. "What do you want me to say?".

"What do you mean?", Mio demanded, eyes wide, shocked.

Gisela could tell this was not part of the script that she expected. "I mean you have valid reasons for being upset", because being bullied sucked and families were a mess on a good day, "and if I say something like 'I love Fairy Tail' you just want to fight", _I should stop talking,_ but she could shut her mouth, "so I don't really know what to tell you. I'm sorry that Fairy Tail has hurt you through".

Mio still looked shocked. "Are you going to try and change my mind".

"You can think what you want, I can't change your mind". So many people had tried to change her mind about things back in Caelum.

Besides, Mio was young, not foolish. "Thanks".

She sounded so suspicious while saying it, it was kind of sweet if it hadn't been so bad.

"Mio, sorry I'm late", one guildmember said as he hurtled down the stairs, "did you miss me?".

"No".

Gisela heard sniffles. So many sniffles.

"Geez don't cry dad", Gisela could hear the eye rolls, it was really impressive for a kid her age.

"But you don't miss me", he carried on.

Gisela was getting such second hand embarrassment from the whole mess, thankfully it ended as Mio strood out of the room, followed by her father.

Gisela was pretty sure he was still crying.

"You handled that well", Laki said, smiling warmly.

"I did?". It had just felt awkward. Totally awkward.

"Yeah, Mio and Romeo, they're the kids two kids that are old enough to remember everyone, have had trouble since the test".

"They have?", this was definitely a story.

"Yeah, Romeo, you haven't met him yet, spends most of his days waiting and watching for everyone to come back. His dad is always pulling him off the pier to go to school".

"And Mio?". She still couldn't stop talking, it was awful.

"I think it's just been different for her. She used to get so upset about how her magic hadn't come in and tried so hard, even if there was tension between her parents".

"Why are you telling me this?", this really was not her place. It was so rude to be prying into people's private lives and-

"Everyone already knows". Laki did not seem at all bothered by the conversation.

"So I should know?". That made very little sense.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail". Laki grinned again.

"Are you gosipping again?", Mickey asked as she appeared, a streak of dirt on her forehead.

"It's important information, Mio seems like she has latched onto Gisela, sides, everyone already knows".

Mickey just huffed, Pi-chan chirping over her shoulder.

"She just keep glaring at me". Gisela was still stuck on that.

"Yeah, that's kinda how it works around here with kids, you'll see", Mickey flounced off, Gisela could tell she was going towards the raised voices on the other side of the guild. Gisela turned back to Laki, she really didn't want to think about what Mickey was about to get up too. "So about Aki and Aik-". She didn't have time to finish her sentence as a flying something split through the air.

"Sorry", someone else who Gisela did not know called, just as they did someone came hurtling at her, Gisela reacted instinctively, catching the body in her clouds.

"No fair", heckled Mickey as Gisela released her cloud grip on whoever it was she caught.

 _Did she already start fighting again?_ Somehow Gisela couldn't even find it in her to be surprised.

"Thanks", the blond guy with a slight beard said, "nice elemental manipulation by the way, I noticed you didn't say any commands".

"Thanks", Gisela said awkwardly. He was just standing there, waiting. _Right, I need to talk_ , "do you have elemental magic too?" she asked tentatively.

He slapped himself, "sorry I'm Max and-"

"He is Fairy Tail's silliest drunk", Mickey said, interrupting with a grin.

"At least let me try and introduce myself", Max half said, half sighed.

"Fine", Mickey exclaimed over dramatically.

"Thank you", yet again she could hear the eye roll, members of Fairy Tail were really good at that. He turned back to Gisela, "anyways, before I was interrupted", she could hear the blades in that sentence, "I was going to say I am a sandstorm magic user".

"You summon sandstorms?". That was an oddly specific magic.

"Not just that, I can do this too,'' he turned, looking back to his table, "sand grasp,'' he commanded.

Gisela managed not to flinch as a tentacle of sand shot out to grab his drink, bringing it back to him, "see, sandstorm", he said, drinking a sip of his, likely, beer to emphasize it.

"But that's not just sandstorms". It came out before she could stop it.

"So, it sounds cooler, what is your magic called?".

Gisela looked down, tracing the carved table, "I just say I'm a cloud mage?".

 _Typical me._ It was kind of lame now that she thought of it.

"Do you want a badass name? What about cloud arts?".

"That's not badass, Cloud Punch sounds better,'' Mickey pointed out, butting back into the conversation.

"Pecks, pecks", Pi-chan added.

Gisela really wasn't sure how pecks could be a relevant name for cloud magic so she discarded it.

Max and Mickey were still looking at her through, she needed to reply to them.

"They both sort of sound a little like attacks", Gisela pointed out, trying not to offend them but she needed to respond and-

"Cloud hurricane!"

"Cloud blizzard"

"Cloud chaos!"

"Cloud wind!".

"Cloudstorm!"

"That's just a riff on your magic, at least try". Gisela was kind of glad that Mickey had pointed that out, Gisela had actually thought Cloudstorm sounded kind of cool for a moment but didn't want to copy Max's name.

Besides, it was a little much.

They kept going through. "Cloudfire".

"Cloudburst".

"Cloud Swirl".

"Cloudstorm".

"Already been used. Cloudflare".

Soon it seemed like everyone in the guild was gather around, throwing out increasingly ridiculous suggestions as for what Gisela could call her magic.

It was loud, it was chaotic.

But somehow she didn't want to flinch.

Instead she tried not to laugh as increasingly silly names were suggested. _Not calling my magic amazing chaos cloud boom glowing puff,_ Gisela really hoped that that name had only been suggested as a joke.

Otherwise they should have been banned from naming magic forever.

Or anything.

If they had children Gisela sort of pitied them.

 _But any child Fairy Tail had would be loved._ She shook that thought away, instead focusing on the room and the chaos that was unfolding as she watched and listened.

Nobody was even asking her anymore, just joking around.

It was warm.

And then it got even better when they stopped throwing out cloud names and started to suggest names for each others magic, even though it was apparently already named?

Was all magic named in Fiore. Did like people just name their magic when they got it? Was that how it worked?

 _Nobody ever told me I should._

Gisela thought about how magic was treated in Caelum. It had been feared and respected, something of the gods domains.

It wasn't at all like that here. _Maybe that is why they are so different, a cultural difference,_ Gisela mused. She had never really asked what peoples magic was named before.

They really didn't do that in Caelum, it was just 'you had x magic'.

Somehow the argument kept going, somehow evolving into a chaotic brawl, Gisela made a not to start keeping track of how many that was, before calming down again.

It was cool to watch all the other members magic.

Max had sand that could dance. Chico summoned soul ghost memory imprint of Magnolia, Laki bent wood, Vijeeter danced more chaos into the room and so much more.

It was wild, there was no theme, no elegance. No one point of commonality between the magic.

Everyone just was.

At one point Gisela found herself up on the stage, showing them how she was trying to perfect her cloud armor while people shouted suggestions.

It wasn't just her, the entire thing had become some sort of chaotic magic improvement sesion. She found herself guiding Max through some of her old exercises, hardly feeling nauseous at all when giving advice.

Mickey was great at punching, Gisela had already known that but just her skill at reinforcing her body with raw, unreleased magic was incredible. It had nothing to do with her familiar bond with Pi-chan but she was just so cool.

Laki amused herself by creating some more chairs- it would have been great if not for the spikes that she had put in the back of all of them. "I thought it would look cool,'' she explained.

Max had just sighed, "sand grinder,'' he commanded.

The room was filled with sawdust as the grinding started. "Whoops", Max said, grinning sheepishly as the cloud settled.

The wooded dust made everyone start coughing uncontrollably, spilling drinks and causing other chaos.

The end result was a mess.

Which just got worse as Jet dashed in after finishing a job, the wind his speed created dispersing the mess even father.

Not to mention the whole running into a table thing, apparently they had moved the furniture a little too much and they now had to clean up after a bloody nose as well.

 _At least it is not my fault._ Or it might have been for starting the whole magic thing but nobody seemed mad so far and Gisela was holding onto that as a good thing.

Besides, the sander was not just her. That had been all Max.

And the chairs did look nice, she was about to say something when the bar maid came back in.

"Really", Kianna exclaimed, "again".

"Sorry Kianna", the entire room chorus, Gisela joining in at the end.

She just huffed, "I'll go get the cleaning supplies".

 _Poor Max,_ Gisela wanted to think as she watched some of the other members tease him, except she really didn't feel bad for him.

"Time to get to work,'' Kianna commanded like a general, soon the atmosphere of the guild had changed once again as everyone set themselves to work. It was nice, not peaceful, that would require a level of calmness Gisela was almost certain Fairy Tail was incapable of, but nice.

There was a rhythm to the lack of rhythm as they scrubbed and swept, only occasionally being distracted by the arguments that built like sudden storms but were over just as quickly.

She lifted Mickey up on a cloud as she wiped down the chandelier, throwing down a couple shirts and a few undergarments as she did so.

Gisela did not want to know where the random clothes came from, or why everyone else seemed to get so sad as they threw them into a clothes bin.

Then she saw the label, _Gray's shit, put your clothes back on now!_ Which more graffiti underneath, like everyone had an opinion of sorts on Gray and his clothing habits.

 _That would do it._ Luckily the mood didn't last and soon the guild was laughing about something again, Gisela felt something in her relax a little bit- it hadn't been nice when the room had gone sad.

The morning light burned at her eyes as Gisela moaned, she tried to turn over.

It didn't work out. Instead she got a rude awakening with the floor. The floor that did not look anything like her temporary room at the hostel.

It was shining and clean, even as it was old and scuffed. It smelled like fresh woodpolish of some sort.

It was definitely not her hostel.

It was too clean, too nice and the floor felt a little softer than the bed that she had been sleeping one.

 _What did I do?_

Then it hit her. They had made a mess and Kianna had demanded that they fix it but once they had gotten the initial mess cleaned up she had just kept giving them more and more things to do and by the time they had been done everything in Gisela had been aching.

 _I had just closed my eyes,_ Gisela scolded herself as she shifted her body off the floor.

She wasn't alone. Scattered around the place were different people, all curled up. Some alone, some in groups.

The was a whispering noise, Gisela turned her head and saw the bartender shushing her.

 _Good idea._ Gisela wasn't sure she had ever seen Fairy Tail as peaceful as she had in that moment. It was kind of nice.

Quietly, using every little bit of stealth she had ever learned from Caelum or from the Wolves Gisela picked her way through. She through the saw Mickey stir from her nest with Pi-chan on the table but other than that she was safe.

That and she was certain a table twitched, but Gisela was hoping that that was just Laki's sleep magic- not that she would actually be surprised if something inside Fairy Tail was haunted. It was just that kind of place.

"Can I help with anything?", Gisela whispered.

"Let's get breakfast started". The Fairy Tail kitchen was actually bigger than the one at Mermaid Heel, it was much more chaotic through, there was no one theme to the pots and pans and dishcloths, everything just was in a riot of colors and shapes and Gisela's favorite, puns.

They didn't use all the stoves, instead they kept to one corner.

"There used to be more people", Kianna said as they got started, "but well, you know".

"Yeah".

"Are you going to say you're sorry".

"I mean", Gisela said, hemming and hawing, "it does suck, they're gone", and Gisela knew what it was like to lose people, knew that well, "but I think you guys are done with pity", she heard her voice trailing off at the end.

They didn't talk for awhile, it made Gisela it.

"So what are you going to call it?".

"Call what?".

"You're magic"

"I actually have to chose something?". There had been so many names, Gisela wasn't sure if she could actually remember anyone of the vaguely ridiculous names. Very ridiculous.

Kianna just started laughing, pausing to flip a pancake, "they were pretty good, I think we got really creative by the end".

"That's one word for it", Gisela muttered. _Can I?_ It was worth the risk, "what is your magic".

Kianna seemed to freeze for a second, "I don't have magic".

"I thought you were a member?". _Shut up shut up shut up._

"I am, I just dont use magic".

"Do you want too?".

Kianna was silent again.

"Sorry", Gisela whispered, feeling like her throat was being squeezed. There was pressure around her ribs again, everything was tight.

"It's fine".

It was still there, the awkward pressure holding her down, the early atmosphere was lost as Gisela worked through making the rest of the pancakes. Outside the kitchen she could hear crashing noises.

Somebody was awake. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I bet that Mickey rolled over onto someone and things just developed from there". A particularly loud crash sound rang out. "Lets get going", Kianna said with a quick smile, "the guild awaits".

It was a flurry of people as they all darted, somehow not spearing anyone else's hands and they darted in with their forks in a food frenzy.

The breakfast was nice in the way that Gisela was finding most Fairy Tail things to be nice, load, chaotic with hints of sadness whenever Team Tenrou was brought up.

 _Still nothing you can do._ She reminded herself.

It was nice.

Almost to nice.

"Remind me to talk to the Guildmaster", Gisela found herself saying. Things didn't stay nice for her, she needed to make plans.

"Why'd ya need to take to him?", Mickey asked, her mouth stuffed with pancakes, or at least, what used to be pancakes.

"I just need to figure out my debt".

"Your debt?".

"You know,'' Gisela offered, waving her hands vaguely, "what I owe for the medical help?".

Mickey held up a hand, swallowing, "you don't owe us through".

"I don't?". That was not true.

"Porlyusica probably just helped you because human corpses stink".

Gisela thought of the doctor, "that fits". It didn't help the unease in her stomach.

"Look, just talk to Macao, it will be fine".

"If you say so".

Somehow, Gisela had trouble believing that.


	56. Chapter 56

_Mickey said this would be fine,_ Gisela reminded herself. She trusted Mickey, so far the woman hadn't led her wrong.

It would be fine.

 _Mickey also said that fighting a Sarlic would be easy._

Gisela was not going to think about that as she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?". It sounded rough.

"Gisela, I was wondering if this was a good time".

"Come in", came the tired shout.

Gisela pushed, not expecting the amount of resistance as she shoved the door open.

It didn't creak as it opened, somehow Gisela was a little disappointed.

The room was a riot of old paperwork, it hung out in stacks. Gisela was pretty sure that was the resistance she had encountered when she had tried to push the door open the first time.

The room smelled faintly like ash. _He has fire magic, right?_ Gisela mused, trying to remember everything she knew about the Guildmaster.

Like his name, that would be a good thing to know.

"Right, what do you need", the Guildmaster, Macao, Gisela was pretty sure, his name was Macao, asked.

She clenched her fists, trying not to squeeze to tightly.

 _I have been eaten by a sarlic._ Gisela tried to grab onto what she had felt then, that refusal. "I was wondering how much I owed".

"Owed?".

"For the medical care, Porlyusica has looked after me twice". Her arms still itched slightly from the new skin, it was still better than it had been before.

He leaned on his hands, "are you any good with budgets?".

"Pardon me?".

"Are you good with accounting".

 _Was she?_ Gisela remembered back in Caelum, Before, carefully going over account after account, the math had been annoying, but it had been doable. "Why?". It was better to keep her tone flat.

"Do you see all this paperwork", the Guildmaster asked, spreading out his hands dramatically and knocking over a pile. He kept talking, seemingly obvious, "do you see all this. As the master of Fairy Tail this is my job. Now, I won't force you to help me with paperwork and payments with Porlyusica should be worked out with her. But if you want to do something else to help out you can help me with this".

He knocked over another pile, groaning as he watched the papers flutter to the floor. "I really should just burn the lot", Gisela heard him mutter, she didn't comment on it through. She didn't know if she was supposed to or not.

It was actually the start of a rhythm. Gisela ran missions with Mickey, and if they were in Magnolia with Chico as well, not a single one of them going to plan.

It was always something, normally something having to do with an angry wild animal attempting to maul them. Swans, leopards, it was even a business of weasels on one occasion.

It was kind of sad really, how no one was surprised by the chaos. Then again, Gisela was beginning to see that nobody in Fairy Tail had missions that happened normally.

"You know", Gisela muttered while poking the new bruise from a rhino like creature that had escaped from a menagerie, "back when I was with Mermaid Heel I didn't do jobs like this".

"It's more fun this way through", Mickay said. Gisela would have said something back but Mickey's black eye made Gisela feel like she should at least try to be sympathetic.

They were quiet for a bit, but it was a nice silence. It was the kind of silence that did not make Gisela itch or butterflies rise in her belly.

It was nice. Which was why she was so surprised when Mickey broke it.

"Did you join Mermaid Heel?".

"No", Gisela said tentatively.

"You mentioned taking missions with them through, why'd you leave?".

The anxistity was back, a lump in her throat and lead in her stomach as the weight of the world pressed down on her.

 _In._

 _Out._

 _In._

 _Out._

 _In._

 _Out._

 _In._

"-okay?".

She could hear Pi-chan chirping in the background.

"You okay?", Mickey was glancing at her, one hand forward but not touching.

Gisela appreciated that, her skin itched and the idea of someone holding onto her, trying to hold her down.

It was fine. "I'm okay".

She was fine.

Gisela took a breath, "Mermaid Heel was rough", Gisela said and it had been fine, she had been fine except for the outfit that had made her sick when she was waiting tables and Kagura and she was fine but she couldn't stop talking and it was all coming out, "and a bit after was Twlight Ogre and they were both-".

Gisela trailed off.

"You don't need to tell me", Mickey said, jumping in the silence. "I was just wondering how long you were planning to stay at Fairy Tail for".

"You were?", Gisela asked, latching onto the change in topic and holding on for dear life.

"Yeah, we work well together,'' Mickey said with a shrug, "I won't come with you if you leave through, not without a really good reason".

"Thats fair". It was.

They kept going, the silence restored.

This time Gisela was the one who broke it, "I would miss you through".

They kept walking, Gisela was starting to notice a theme to her life.

"Where are you staying?".

"Staying?".

"Yeah, you know, when you are not at Fairy Tail? Where do you stay?".

 _Where is this going?_ "I stay at the Open Flower Inn".

"Not anymore".

"I don't have anywhere else to stay".

"You're staying with me", Mickey commanded, arms crossed over her chest.

"I don't want to be a bother". Gisela looked down at her boots, kicking a stone out of the way. Then her vision was full of blue.

"Not a bother, not a bother", Pi-chan chimed in, flying carefully in front of her as Gisela stopped walking.

"It's your space".

"You can chill on the couch, it's probably better than the Open Flower, everyone knows how cheap that place is".

"I make it work".

"What do you do for food", Mickey had stopped too, arms crossed in the middle of the road. Gisela could see a carriage over her shoulder, it's path blocked.

"I eat at the guild or in one of the cheaper restaurants".

"Really, you've been staying in a hostel for over a month. No. When we get back you are going to stay with me".

The carriage was getting closer, there were people on it and Gisela could already imagine them yelling at her because they were blocking the way and it was bad and- "What can I do for you", Gisela blurted out, starting to move again.

"For me?".

"To make it fair, I can't just stay with you".

"Yes you can. I own my own house, it's small but there's room for both of us".

"I just can't".

"Can you cook?".

"Yes". Hope started to rise in Gisela, maybe they could work something out for both of them.

"Great. Then whenever we are at home you can be in charge of the cooking, deal". Mickey nodded to herself like she had just solved the secrets of the universe.

It still didn't answer Gisela's questions. She took a breath, Mickey, Gisela had observed, liked cheek and arguments, she would be fine with Gisela's question. Probably. "Why".

"Why what".

"Why care?". There was a reason.

"You're my partner".

"I don't belong to Fairy Tail". She was still a wandering mage, she just happened to be moving less than normal, that was all.

"You could", Mickey said offhandedly, "if you wanted to".

"I'm not through", Fairy Tail was the home to Mickey and Chico and Mio and Kianna and Laki and Natsu and Lucy and Erza and Grey and Loke and everyone else who was just so big and so larger than life.

Gisela was just Gisela, just an awkward mess of a person who couldn't seem to last a day without upsetting someone.

To Gisela's eternal relief she let the subject drop, instead they were back to the silence. This time through, it was only for a few minutes.

"You still are moving in with me".

Gisela glanced at Mickey, she was ready for a fight. _Which would make her more upset._ "I will".

That didn't seem to work either. Now Mickey seemed upset.

 _Talking. Should I talk. What would I say? Was it only a token gesture or was I supposed to be making plans for floors or do I need to pay a rent or-_

"You don't have to if you don't want to". It took a moment for Gisela to realize it was Mickey talking the tone was so much softer than normal. More hesitant too. More like something that Gisela would say than her brash, confident partner.

It was wrong. Gisela didn't like it at all.

Gisela needed to say something, somehow it got around the lump in her throat. "I just don't want to be a burden".

"Is that the only reason?", Mickey asked, her eyes narrowed as she seemed to try and pry Gisela open with her gaze.

"Yeah".

"Well I'm telling you that that is not a problem, me you and Pi-chan will be just fine".

"As long as I'm not a burden".

"You're not".

She needed to keep pushing, needed to know. "You will tell me if I am?".

Mickey huffed. "You won't be". Gisela opened her mouth, that still didn't tell her and she needed to know. Mickey kept going through, "and if you ever for some strange reason were a burden instead of my partner I would tell you, I swear on my bond".

Pi-chan's cry was sharper than normal.

"Thanks", Gisela whispered, breaking the moment.

Of course, as usual, Gisela underestimated Mickey's determination to do something after she decided on the plan, as soon as they had let Fairy Tail know the job was completed Mickey was rushing them out. Technically Gisela didn't need to be guided to the place she had been living for the last month and a bit.

Mickey didn't care.

Gisela signed as she made sure to stay fast enough that her hand wasn't wrenched out of it's socket by the enthusiastic grasp.

 _I hope this is a good idea._

Either way, Gisela was committed. There was always a funny feeling to packing up what few things she had left in her room.

This time it was even less than the apartment that Gisela had rented with Kagura before. Suddenly the room was blank and impersonal.

Except it wasn't sudden. _Was my room always this empty?_

She was jolted out of her thoughts by Mickey, "are you sure that's all you have?".

"Yeah". _What more am I supposed to have._

It was quite a lot really, considering the fact that she was supposed to be on the move.

Mickey seemed quiet for a moment before perking back up again. "Right", she cheered, smashing her fist into the palm of her hand, "lets go".

Then they were back to running, ducking out of Magnolia proper and heading back to the woods."We're almost there", Mickey shouted, responding to Gisela's unasked question as they kept moving.

Then Mickey stopped. "Here we are,'' she announced, spreading her arms out to the world as they pushed the whippy branches away from their faces.

Well, Mickey pushed the branches away, Gisela took advantage of Mickey pushing them aside in order to pass mostly painlessly. She only felt slightly guilty about doing it.

It was beautiful, a new type of lump appeared in her throat at her first sight of Mickey's house. It looked almost exactly like the type of place that her from before would have wanted to live in so badly. A small cottage in the woods with a red slate roof and stuccoish walls.

It looked like the sort of place that belonged to someone in a fairy tale, even if it was a Fairy Tail in this case.

"It's beautiful", Gisela whispered when she saw Mickey start to fidget. "Do you really live here". The second it was out Gisela regerted her words, through thankfully Mickey just took them as a reason to start talking.

"Yup, when I first came to Fairy Tail I looked at all the houses and none of them looked right, but for various reasons I may or may not have have turned out during one of Master's lectures Fairy Tail has ownership to a good portion of the woods so a bunch of us live out here".

"Who else used to live out here?".

Mickey fidgeted. "A lot of the girls still around are in Fairy Hills, but Max has a house a bit that way", she pointed to her left, "and so does Nab and Vijeeter, they live together. Natsu used to live out there too, but he was much farther out because he decided to get stubborn about where he built his house, kinda near Reedus, they were always arguing about who had the better views".

Mickey stopped for breath, and Gisela jumped back in. "does Poryuscia live around here?". It was probably better to be prepared.

"Yeah, buts she's much farther into the woods because she likes her space. She is definitely our scariest neighbor through".

Gisela had absolutely no doubt about that.

It was a nice place through, even as she tried to hide her relief that they were not near Porlyusica, Gisela knew how much she owed the woman and figured that they best way she could repay her was staying out of her hair.

Not that Gisela was very good at that.

A for effort, f for everything else. Gisela forced herself out of her thoughts and back onto the quick tour that she was being given. "And this is your room", Mickey said, as they ducked out of the living room kitchen and into a short hallway.

Gisela sneezed as the door opened, dust motes dancing in the late afternoon air.

"Sorry about that", Mickey said with a quick grin.

"It's fine". It was a cozy room with a bed and a bed stand, both of which seemed equally dusty. It would take a little work to make it clean again, but Gisela had slept in much worse places. She tried not to shiver as she remembered the hollow in the tree.

That had been one of them.

Moving in was quick. All it took was dropping her pack down and helping Mickey to wash and dust the place.

Pi-chan was helpful with that as well.

"How did you get Pi-chan?", Gisela asked while wiping down the dresser with a damp cloth. Gisela could feel the sudden tension behind her, "I was just wondering if Pi-chan belong to another mage or something because you have two bedrooms but I haven't seen you with another partner except maybe Chico and she lives in Fairy Hills and…"

"I did used to live with someone. His name was Tomo, he left around four months ago to join another guild".

"Do you miss him?". _Abort. Abort. Abort._

"No, he left us".

"Sounds foolish of him". It was the truth. It also had the wonderful effect of easing the growing tension behind her.

Both were benefits.

Things went quickly after that in cleaning up the room, and soon she was settled in. It was funny how little her rhythm changed through, all that mattered is that Gisela no longer walked home alone.

When she wasn't trying to do work and avoid getting mauled by the random animals Gisela helped with paperwork.

It wasn't pleasant, at least, not the budgets.

"I just can't get the numbers to add up anymore", Macao groaned, "we don't have to pay more damages like we used to but still", he groaned, smacking his head down.

Gisela glanced through the accounts, trying to see if there was anything they could cut. "We could donate less?", she suggested. It wasn't a nice suggestion.

It still needed to be said.

Macao groaned again, "that just wouldn't be right, they need that money and we've been doing that for years".

"I don't see much else, if we increase the fee then even more roaming mages will leave", not that they had to many anymore, even Gisela noticed the decrease in people in the tavern downstairs. "And we need money for if something in this building broke down", not to mention they were still making payments on the loans for building the place.

That was the worst of the expenses.

There was the search as well, but Gisela had no idea how to broach that idea. It just sounded so not tactful. How was she supposed to phrase that? Gisela could just see herself saying, _hey, maybe don't look for your lost guild members._

Yeah, there was no nice way that Gisela could think of to say that.

"We have something of a rainy day fund, I just wanted to avoid breaking into this", Macao sighed again, deep, self recrimination that was just a little too familiar for comfort.

Gisela fidgeted, and forced herself to keep her gaze forward instead of glancing at the door like she wanted to.

"It's not your fault", she tried to say. It came out more like a mumble.

"What?".

"It's not your fault".

"The third could", Macao muttered, sounding much more like a rebellious teenager then the adult that Gisela supposed he was.

"The third had a lot more powerful mages and wasn't draining funds by keeping a search open". _Shit._

Macao had frozen. Gisela felt sick.

"You don't think that the search is a necessity".

There was nothing Gisela could do, nothing she could say but what she had been thinking. "I think that they would come back if they could.''

"We can't just give up on them. They could be anywhere and we need to find they. They wouldn't stay away like this, we can't just give up on everyone".

"Stopping the search wouldn't be giving up. They could still come back, you just can't stay in the past the whole time".

"We are not", Macao said, Gisela opened her mouth for a moment but the stone was back. "Just let it out, nobody else around here holds back".

 _Nowhere to go but forwards._

"I mean", Gisela started hesitantly, "the search isn't doing anything, waiting isn't doing anything. We both have seen the paperwork", through why they were letting a non guild member look was beyond her, Gisela suspected it was because she was one of the rare people actually willing to do that work, "I think you need to move on. Fairy Tail can't run the way you guys used to. Not the damage or the jobs".

"I'm not going to give up on them, no one here is".

"I just think there's a difference between giving up and holding on". If somehow, somewhere Gisela was able to meet someone from before-

There were so many people she missed, people Gisela hadn;t realized just how much she valued until they were gone and she way trying to fill herself back up with copies that didn't quite match and getting upset when they were not the people she lost.

Gisela had learned better than that.

It just didn't mean she could do nothing but think about people from Before. She had been there, done that and messed up the family to prove that. "Excuse me", Gisela said and slipped out of the office.

She was outside the door before she realised that she hadn't waited to be dismissed.

She was shaking as she pushed open a window and jumped out, the cloud she summoned catching her and lowering to the ground.

 _I should move,_ Gisela knew that she had moved, that she had pushed to hard and the pressure was back.

 _I should go and say sorry and pack my stuff and figure this out._

She couldn't though, all she could do was sit against the cold, rough stone wall and breathe.

Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut?


	57. Chapter 57

I go back and forth between loving and hating this chapter

XXX

Gisela tried to muffle her sobs as she curled up by the wall. _Why did I do that._

All she had had to do was stay quiet and treat the funds for the search the way that Maca- the Guildmaster had been treating them. Just move on and suggest that maybe they cut money from the alcohol budget, which was also wildly inflated for the current consumption of drink, but no she had to open her big mouth and call the search an extra expense and say that they should move on.

She had basically implies that there bonds with their precious family were worthless. Or at least Gisela knew that she had come across that way, no matter what else she could say now.

Words, once said, couldn't be taken back.

 _Why._

Gisela pulled herself back together, forcing herself to breath.

 _In._

 _Out._

 _In._

 _Out._

 _In._

 _Out._

She would survive this. Fairy Tail was warm and nice and friendly and fun but she wasn't a member.

It wasn't the end of the world. She could travel again, she was good at traveling.

She could get her stuff from Mickey's house, which she had just moved into and had started to feel like home and safety and warm and-, and start traveling again.

She had probably paid her debt to an acceptable level. It would be okay. She would be okay.

Maybe she would go and visit Aki and Aiko, Laki had been talking about them and-

Gisela had messed things up with Fairy Tail. That meant that Laki would send news up and tell everyone up there that Gisela was rude and cruel and they wouldn't want her around anymore.

The pressure was back, squeezing her from all sides as Gisela heard herself hum, trying to drown out the noise inside her head.

 _They might not make me leave._ She hadn't really said anything to Laki, they were still on pretty good terms when they were chatting in the guildhall in between missions and-

A new pang hit Gisela, she would lose that as well when she left. She would lose Laki and Chico and Jet and Droy and Kianna and everyone.

Mickey had always seemed so sad when Tomo was brought up. Now she would have another ghost to deal with.

 _I don't want to go._

Suddenly Gisela wanted to start giggling madly. All this time worrying about people trying to tie her down and now she decided to stay.

Now, now when all the odds were in her having to leave?

That just made everything worse.

 _But don't I already have a history of not knowing what I have until I lose it?_

Pin pricks of pain dotted across her concuoisness as Gisela forced herself to unclench her hand and breath.

 _What's done is done._

 _I made my choice._

 _Nobody died._

She could hold onto that at least. Even through Gisela had failed again, failed to stay in the home she hadn't realized she was building nobody has died.

This was not the aftermath of the storm, broken trees and broken bodies.

Nobody was dead.

Not Mickey, not Nab, not, Max, not Jet and Droy, not Laki, not Kianna.

Not even the missing members. They would be back seven years after they disappeared and everyone in Fairy Tail would stop feeling so lost and broken.

Gisela would have nothing to do with that. There was nothing she needed to do there. There was nothing that she could do to hurry them or slow them.

There was not even any proof.

If it was something that she could have changed them maybe, maybe Gisela would have brought it up. Maybe she could have called in a rumor and been able to take them to where Fairy Tail was and proven that she was not useless, that she was not a failure.

But Fairy Tail would have searched Tenrou Island and Gisela had no doubt that she was weaker than one of the three great Fairy Tail magics.

There was nothing she could do. Nothing except get ready to start moving again.

 _At least I have some money._ It was a positive thought.

It didn't help much. The world was still big and loud and Gisela could hear the sounds of Fairy Tail inside the guild hall and it was so cold outside and-

 _Breathe._

It was the most important skill, even if Mickey thought punching things was more important. Punching things was not more important because it was hard to punch things well if you had no control over your breath and movements so breathing was more important and-

 _Stay on topic. You need to plan._

It was easy to think that, hard to do.

"-ela".

Someone was looking for her.

"Gisela".

It was Mickey. Gisela resisted the urge to melt into the wall, _not that my magic would allow me to do that because cloud magic wasn't great on the whole sinking through the floor thing, I really should have thought that through before ending up with cloud magic because that was just a bad idea and-_

"Gisela".

Mickey was looking for her. Gisela strained and Mickey called out again. Mickey didn't sound mad.

 _She could just be hiding it._ Gisela brushed that thought aside, Mickey was many things but good at hiding her emotions she was not.

 _Do I call back?_

"Gisela". This time it was a shout. In the silence after Gisela could heat Pi-chan calling as well. They would find her, it was just a matter of if it was willing or not. Besides, _if I don't call back then it will just get louder._ That was not a good thing under any circumstances.

That would draw more attention, not less.

"I'm over here". Gisela sounded pretty steady.

At least she hoped she did.

She totally sounded steady, she was good at that.

Totally.

There was a rustling as Mickey hurtled over to her, rolling out of a somersault with her hands on her hips. "What are you doing out here? Macao said you freaked out and ran away. Well actually he said that you left quickly and didn't come back and abandoned him to budgeting but it's the same thing really, why did you abandon him?"she paused for a moment before adding, "not that I disapprove of course, everyone else has already abandoned him to budgeting, you were just the last nice person".

"I didn't mean too", Gisela muttered, pulling her knees closer to her chest.

Mickey sighed. It was a great heaving sigh and Gisela could just hear the this-is-going-to-be-complicated-isn't-it, as Mickey exhaled. That just made her feel worse. "Why don't you tell me what happened from your side?".

Gisela could do that. She could totally do that.

Totally.

"We were doing budgeting, finishing up final stuff for February and trying to figure out how to make ends meet", Gisela could see Mickey tenseing, did she know anything about her guilds finances?

Did she think that was why Gisela had run away? Because Fairy Tail was doomed.

That was bad. And false. She didn't want Mickey to worry.

It wasn't good, Gisela hastened to try and explain, "it's not bad, just more for the future based on what the guild has been bringing in the past few months because current expenditures and are not sustainable and", Gisela could she that she was loesing Mickey, "so we were looking and I suggested that you guys should spend less money on looking for the people you guys lost because at this point the search isn't going anywhere new and that money could really make a difference and-". Gisela forced her to pause for a second in the hopes that Mickey would react, that she would say something. Anything. Yell. Scream.

Mickey was silent.

That was bad. That was really bad.

"And I know it wasn't my place to say that and the Guildmaster seemed upset and I didn't mean to do that and I didn't want to say that you should give up on your friends or that they were never coming back but I know about holding on for too long and the way that it can mess you up and I don't want that to happen to Fairy Tail because this is a really nice place and it's hard to lose people and lonely and it sucks but I know you guys know that already and", she was rambling now, Gisela knew that she was rambling, that half of what she was saying didn't even make sense as she tried desperately to explain to Mickey that she hadn't meant any harm and that it had only been a suggestion and-

It was just hard to stop.

Mickey was still staring, face more stone-like than Gisela had ever seen her. This was not Mickey the demon princess, puncher of all things living or dead.

"I'm just sorry", Gisela finished in a small voice.

Suddenly she was being hugged, forced back against the stone wall, slowly warming from Gisela's body heat as Mickey murmured something.

"What?".

"I said' thank you','' Mickey said. If it hadn't been so confident than Gisela would have doubted her own ears.

"Why". It made no sense.

"Because you are right. Because we got used to always winning and always being able to keep our family together and win and come home and be happy if we just try hard enough and now we have just been in this limbo and you are right, it just hurts and none of us have wanted to admit that at least for now there is nothing that we can do for our family".

"But you can do something", Gisela said helplessly, trying to wipe the broken tone away somehow.

"What do you mean?".

"You keep the family going, they are going to come back, right?". Gisela knew that, she just needed to know if Mickey did.

"They are".

"Then we keep Fairy Tail going and trust them. We have done what we can to find them and now what we can do is keep going". Mickey just hugged her tighter.

"Macao isn't mad you at you, you know.''

"He isn't?". Gisela really didn't want to get her hopes up.

"I mean, he's kinda mad that you ditched him with budgets but that's a separate issue from you giving him advice", Mickey pulled back from the hug so Gisela was looking her in the eyes. "I mean, I think that he would throw a fit if you left, who else would do his boring paperwork with him".

"You really think that?". Her voice was so small and thin.

"I think you just said something that we need to hear. We are not going to give up on them but we need to move on, we need to live living", Mickey sighed again, "they would want that for us".

"Thank you".

She was crying again. Gisela just felt numb as her body sobbed, and she grabbed onto her friend, trying to be careful because Mickey's dress didn't cover her shoulders and she didn't want to be a mess.

 _I don't have to leave I didn't ruin things I don't have to leave I didn't ruin things I don't have to leave I didn't ruin things._

It was okay.

It was okay.

She could stay if she wanted too.

Somehow it was harder to stop crying when things were okay. When she was okay and could stay with the people she was coming to love and the place that was becoming more and more familiar and-

"Why would you have to leave?".

"What?", Gisela asked, forcing down the sobs so she could talk.

"You said you don't have to leave, why would you have to leave?".

"Because that what you do when you mess up", Gisela explained, savoring the relief as it coursed through her body because she was okay and she didn't have to leave this time, "when you mess up then you need to leave because I'm not a member and I know that everyone is making an extra effort for me and if I hurt people's feelings and mess up then it's my own fault and I don't want to be a bother".

It was simple.

"That's not how it works. We wouldn't make you leave just because you annoyed Macao, I annoy Macao all the time".

"It's not the same".

"Why is it not the same", Mickey challenged, pulling Gisela up.

"You're a member of Fairy Tail, besides you wouldn't fail like I do". It was simple.

Mickey huffed. "Punching you won't help".

Gisela blinked at the non sequitur, "punch me?". Her voice sounded annoyingly nasally from crying and her eyes were stinging.

Her nose was stuffed as well. It was gross.

"Punch you. You're being stupid and normally when people are stupid I can punch it out of them but I don't think I can punch this foolish out of you".

Gisela giggled wetly. "I think you're right about the punching but I'm not being foolish. I know what happens to people when they make mistakes". She had been once, but then the temple had come and gone and Mermaid Heel had come and gone and Kagura had come and gone.

Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me.

There was no saying for fool me thrice.

"Are to", Mickey retorted.

"Am not".

"Are to".

"Am not". _I am not doing this._

"Are to".

"Am not".

"Are to".

"Am not".

"Are to".

It was such a silly idea, Gisela couldn't help but do it. "Are to".

"Am not".

It took approximately three seconds for Mickey to realize what she had said. The moment was glorious. The face was glorious.

Pi-chan was chirping in the background, adding to the cheer.

The giggles were reflexive and so similar to crying that they were different, Gisela just couldn't stop laughing, that was until she crossed her arms.

 _Is she mad?_

"You know that's not the point,'' Mickey huffed, "now come on,'' Mickey said reaching out her hand like she wanted to snatch Gisela's arm and drag her.

"Why?".

"I'm gonna prove you wrong".

"I already proved you wrong", Gisela counted. She didn't need to get her hopes up again, been there, done that and learned her lessons when they came.

"No you didn't prove me wrong, you just bent my words".

"Did I". Gisela schooled her face blank and clear.

"Yes you did, now you are stalling which means that you think I could be right and not wanting to risk it".

"That is not what I'm doing".

"Then take my hand and prove me wrong".

"I already did".

"Now you are just deflecting me, you only talk back when you are hiding something else".

 _Is that true? Do I do that?_ It did kind of sound like something that she would do. "Fine". Mickey's hand was firm in Gisela's as she dragged Gisela around. "This is just the guildhall", Gisela pointed out, looking at the edifice of Fairy Tail.

Mickey huffed. "It's not just the guildhall, it's home. So lets go!", she cheered, smashing open the doors even more forcefully than usual.

Loudly as well.

Very loudly.

So loudly that everyone inside was staring at them, on edge like they always were before a brawl was about to start,

"Could Gisela be a member of Fairy Tail if she wanted to be?", Mickey shouted.

Now Gisela really wanted to hide, wanted to run. They would say no and Gisela would still be here living and working and having final confirmation that she was always a failure and annoying and-

"You mean she's not a member?", Vijeeter called out, "she's been here for months. Who said that you weren't".

It was like the floodgates had been opened.

Gisela listened, braced for the moment where someone would point out how useless she could be or how she always messed things up or was too much of a drifter or-

It never came.

Not when Mickey showered her inside as she almost tripped, or when Laki herded her up to the bar and Kianna grabbed her a glass of water without Gisela even having to ask because Kinana knew that Gisela had boring taste in drinks or when Chico came by to ask if Gisela wanted to do a job cleaning out the gutters of the Cathedral tomorrow or when Laki pulled up a chair nearby and asked if Gisela wanted to spar again the day after.

It never came.

Gisela knew she was crying. She had been crying rather a lot recently, it was something that she was extremely familiar with and wished that she could stop doing.

She still couldn't stop herself.

It was almost funny how awkward everyone around her got at the first sniffle, all leaning in and trying to hug her at once and bumping into each other and Gisela felt the start of three almost brawls but none of them escalated and Gisela could see how much they wanted to.

And suddenly she was laughing because of course Fairy Tail couldn't have a group hug without it turning into some kind fight but they were trying not to for her and Mickey was smirking the 'I told you so' smirk and Gisela really wanted to punch her because Mickey had said that this would happen and Gisela wanted Mickey to be right.

Wanted Fairy Tail to want her, wanted to be one of them.

Wanted to have a home.

But also really wanted to punch Mickey for being so smug.

So she did.

It was the only cue Fairy Tail ever needed to start a brawl.

There was no mercy once it started, not even for someone who had been breaking down moments before.

There never was.

Mercy was not a concept known to Fairy Tail Bar Brawls.

Five seconds after Gisela managed to catapult Mickey out of the door with a cloud fist, managing to successfully knock that face off, she was on her back, gasping from the return blow.

After that it was her and Mickey double teaming against Nab, each trying to get in blows while Pi-chan fluttered above them, proving that a small bird could have a painful peck.

After that they were separated, Gisela thought that she could see Mickey and Laki having it out in the corner but she was busy trying to weigh down Max's sand devil with her clouds and there was just so much motion.

"What's going on down here?". Gisela was pretty sure they all heard it but no one was stopping.

It wasn't like Macao hadn't seen these happen before. Gisela was more than one hundred percent sure that he had participated in it them as well.

She hesitated for a moment, unsure if she should stop.

She got a nasty sandrash from Max. "Giving up?", he shouted.

"Not on this life", Gisela retorted, following the guild's lead as they ignored the person who was, supposedly, in charge of them.

Gisela had magic in her veins and could call down clouds, wield them, command them. It still felt different from the energy that sparked as she moved.

 _When was the last time I felt so light?_

She paid for that moment of distraction as Vijeeter snagged her into his pattern dance before Gisela was able to break the routine and sends him hurtling into a wall as she pulled to the outside of the fray, trying to figure out her next target.

Out of the corner of her eye Gisela could see Kianna grinning as she watched the chaos unfolding, light dancing in her eyes.

Did Kianna want to fight too? Gisela made a note to ask her later.

It was chaos and energy and Gisela wasn't afraid. She wasn't afraid.

She wasn't afraid.

Gisela couldn't remember the last time she hadn't been afraid.

Then a pie went flying.

It hit Macao right in the face.

Silence.

All that Gisela could hear was the slide of the chocolate mousse pie as it slide to the floor.

 _Oh dear._


	58. Chapter 58

I hope this chapter goes over well

XXX

The pie fell to the floor with a ring from the tin as chocolate spattered like abstract art except more delicious.

There was a moment of silence where everyone acknowledged that that had happened. That someone had actually thrown a chocolate mousse pie at the guildmaster and that it had hit.

Most of it slid down his face.

Some of the filling glooped slowly to the floor.

There was a silence. An electric silence.

The pie pan clattered rolled down the steps, landing at Mickey's feet.

She picked it up. Swept her finger around the rim and stuck her finger in her mouth, slurping the leftover filling off. "What", she said, her voice extra piercing in the silence, "it's still good.''

"Mickey". It's out before Gisela can stop it. It's out and suddenly the whole guild is laughing and Gisela is laughing too because she lives in a world of magic and people who get pied in the face.

That is her actual reality now.

Chocolate mousse pies. In the face.

 _Splat._

Macao took that moment to clean his face, Gisela caught him quickly wiping the chocolate mixture off on the sleeve of his jacket.

 _I hope it doesn't stain._ That would be unfortunate.

Still there is a hint of seriousness in his face that has Gisela standing taller and she could see the reaction being echoed in the people around her.

As funny as the pie was, and as glad Gisela is that it happened because she has always wanted to see someone actually get pied in the face, this isn't the time for a food fight.

Unfortunately.

"Right", Macao said, coughing, "as you all know you guys have stuck me with the paperwork from running this place"jeers filled the room and he had to wait for the shouts to die down, "until the Master comes back, and, as I hope you all realize the budget it part of that. I have an announcement as a question for afterwards because I believe that this should be handled as a guild, not just me making decisions for all of us".

There is a sudden rumble of conversation and yelled questions, in moment the warmth and energy of the room is gone and the room is instead filled with potent fear.

This time when Macao is called for silence he gets it. Suddenly every is facing forward, cats about to pounce.

 _Fairy Tail can be serious when they need to be._

It was one thing to read it in a manga. It was another thing entirely to see it.

Gisela chooses not to focus on the words coming out of Macao's mouth, instead she watched the faces of her guildmates, trying to figure out how they were reacting.

Do they see that they have done all they can? Because Gisela had. Gisela had seen that they were trying so hard to keep the guild going, to keep fighting for the home that they had built while not giving up the search.

Are they going to continue?

Will anyone bring up anything that Gisela can build on. Some hint.

"-just abandon them", Jet is shouting above the sudden hubbub.

"We are not abandoning them", Laki shouted back as people shifted.

Gisela braced for another brawl in a blur of movement.

It didn't happen. Instead Gisela could see actual battle lines drawn in the guild for the first time. It sent a chill down her back, this was not the causal chaos of a brawl but something far more real and potent.

 _Did this happen in canon?_ Gisela wondered wildly as she stood in the middle of the two groups, not quite sure if she had a vote.

She wasn't sure if she wanted one.

She wasn't sure if anyone would listen to her.

The two sides kept shouting back and forth. It was loud like Fairy Tail always was, but angry loud, with none of the normal cheer underlying it. This was bitter old grievances added to the new as Fairy Tail took real sides.

Gisela heard shouting about the thunder palace and the Raijinshuu added in.

 _I remembered that. That was in the manga._ It took her a moment to place it. _That was Laxus's coup._

 _Is this the same thing? Did I cause the same thing?_

Lucy had brought Fairy Tail together once more. Gisela had remembered that because Lucy had been one of her favorite characters and that had been a moment where Lucy had actually gotten to shine and-

And Gisela is not Lucy.

Lucy was not here right now.

Gisela couldn't breathe, the iron bands wrapped around her throat as her nails bit into her palms.

It didn't help at all.

It still felt like she was being strangled while crushed, the pressure was coming in on all sides.

There was so much magic in the air it feels like the world is breaking, it feels sharp, wild.

It felt like the past.

 _The hurricane was raging around her and there was nothing she could do, she was too late to too slow she had failed and now people were suffering._

It was the same, one of the storms was real and one of the storms was people but it was the same thing.

It was the same effect.

Nothing would be the same again.

 _I caused this. I caused this._

Because even if Mickey said that Gisela was okay earlier, that Macao wasn't mad for Gisela bringing up not spending more money on the search.

Even if he thought it was apparently a good idea.

This is still happening.

"Enough", Macao is yelling and the two sides fall silent. "We are all going to look at the paperwork together first. Then we are going to have a polite discussion about this. We all lost somebody and we all share that pain. That is what it means to be a guild. When I talk about ending the search I am not talking about giving up on our family, I am not saying they are not family anymore". He took a breath and looked at all of them in turn, face like stone, "what I am saying is that we trust them to find their way home. That we have to live and grow and make sure that there is still a home for them to come back too".

He paused for a moment.

"They would want us to live.''

After that it was a formal voting period of two weeks, two weeks full of tension.

It was a relief that Mickey had found them a mission that got them out of Magnolia for a week in the middle.

Well, it was supposed to be a week.

They were interrupted when the single flying snake that they were supposed to be recapturing turned out to be a pregnant mother snake, instead of the male snake, and they ended up having to hunt baby flying snakes for an extra three days.

They were kind of cute, well, except for the whole 'going to be highly toxic and an invasive species when they grow up', that was less cute.

So it was with one day and three extra snake bites that Mickey, Gisela, and Laki made it back to Fairy Tail

The tension was worse than what Gisela had remembered. There were more people too, including a little kid who had dashed in after arguing with his dad.

Gisela tried not to listen in. It was hard not to though, the kid was just so loud.

"This shouldn't happen, we are Fairy Tail", he was yelling. "We can't abandon them.''

The Guildmaster just seemed frozen before going into the same spiel that Gisela had heard on the first day.

"Stop repeating that. What would Natsu say?", Romeo begged.

"You're stupid older brother isn't here", Mio shouted back.

"Shut up, you don't even have magic. You're not really a member".

"So. I can still tell you're being a baby".

There was a wordless scream of rage as Romeo threw himself at Mio, fire flickering around him.

Suddenly it was snuffed out by a wall of smoke. "What", Mio panted, "did you say about me not having magic".

 _Mio had planned that._

Gisela felt like she was trapped, watching a disaster unfold in slow motion.

Suddenly it was over.

Macao and Wakaba had grabbed their kids, pulling them apart as the rest of the guild watched.

 _At least I wasn't the only one who froze?_

Romeo was back downstairs about thirty minutes later, sulking.

Mio didn't come back down.

 _She probably is just tired from awakening her magic._

"That happened", Mickey said dully.

Gisela wasn't sure if there was any good reaction. "Will Mio be okay?".

"Why wouldn't she be. He dad shares her magic with her, I'm sure he'll be delighted to 'bond with his darling daughter'". Gisela could hear the air quotes around the second part.

It was almost funny how reflexive that fear of her's was. This was a mage guild, of course Mio would be fine.

"Will Romeo be okay?". Gisela purposely didn't look at the kid. She could feel his fuming anyways.

"Are any of us?".

"Point".

Gisela curled up in the corner of the guild, hanging back as everyone who hadn't voted got a paper to drop into a hideous orange and blue striped hat.

Everyone who had waited voted, even Romeo, for all that he had tried to get the vote canceled. He glared at everyone as she aggressively dropped his ballot into the world's most hideous hat.

 _Is it bad that part of me will be happy when that hat is no longer on constant display._

"I will never abandon them,'' he shouted, defiantly glaring out as he strode back to his spot. It looked surprisingly powerful for someone who was like seven years old.

Was he seven?

 _How do kids age?_

It didn't matter.

Gisela wanted to sink into the floor again.

It got even more awkward.

"Did we miss something?", A green haired women with deeply tanned skin.

"Who did we lose?".

"It's more like who we are going to lose,'' Jet said.

"What do you mean?".

"They want to stop looking for team Tenrou", Droy spat out.

"They want to what?", Bisca shouted.

"Let them speak", Alzak said. "Master?".

"It's complicated, come over here".

Nobody spoke as they watched Alzak and Bisca talk in the corner.

 _I'm glad they made it._ Fairy Tail wasn't doing so many distance missions lately, Alzack and Bisca were the last two to make it in.

 _They just walked into a minefield._ It was her fault. She had created said minefield.

Probably.

Nobody voted while they waited.

It was somehow worse than before.

"We understand", Bisca said, taking a deep breath before peeling off to talk to her husband in another corner.

Gisela just stood there, frozen.

 _Had this happened in canon?_

 _Was Fairy Tail still searching? Did they keep looking the entire time._

Gisela didn't even need canon to answer that question. _Of course they wouldn't._

It would take someone like her to bring this ip.

 _People are listening through._

So maybe it wasn't her. Maybe it was Mickey or Laki or Chico or Max or Reedus. One of the minor characters who barely ever showed up because they weren't such a huge part of Team Natsu's, and thus canon's, orbit.

Maybe it was them who suggested this.

Gisela wanted to believe that. She wanted to believe that so badly.

She just couldn't stop thinking.

There was a presence near her feet. Gisela looked down.

"H'ou are you", the small child, Asuka, her name was Asuka asked as Gisela resisted the urge to flinch away.

The kid was just tiny. "I'm Gisela".

"New here?".

"Yes".

She couldn't stop the flinch at the random hug. Gisela stood with legs like rocks, barely aware of the tiny kid holding on.

 _What do I say?_

 _What do I do?_

 _How do I child? Is child a verb? Does that matter? Would she cry if I picked her up. Am I supposed to pick her up? Would her parents get mad if I picked her up?_

The kid was still hugging her legs, a slight warm pressure so different from the tension of the rest of the guild.

 _What do I do?_

Asuka was younger than Aki and Aiko, she couldn't make the kid meditate.

Thankfully rescue was on the way, Alzack swooped in to pick up the little girl, setting her on his hip. "Sorry about that, I'm Alzack. I'd shake your hand but-". Je shrugged, bouncing his daughter slightly.

"I'm Gisela. It's nice to meet you".

"Are you a new member?".

 _Am I?_

They had just said that she could be if she wanted to, just before a vote that Gisela knew would drag the guild into chaos, and not the normal everyday type of Fairy Tail chaos.

This would be real. "I might join?".

"You'd be welcome".

"How'd you know that?". It didn't make sense.

"You look like you do. I've been here since I was ten, I have a bit of a feel for people who belong. It's all in the eyes".

Gisela had no idea where he was going. "Thanks?".

There was an awkward moment that just stretched on.

"Dad", Asuka whined, pulling on his shirt. "Want mom".

"Okay, okay,'' he said, turning around, a chariot for his child, "I'll be back", he called over his shoulder.

 _That doesn't help at all._ Voting was taking forever and Gisela understood why it had to, this was a huge decision for Fairy Tail. This was not something like what they wanted to drink, through that was also something else that Gisela had seen her guildmates spending forever on, this was a choice that had to do with the very principles of the guild.

This was Fairy Tail and Gisela didn't know what the right answer was. Didn't know if she had done the right thing in bringing up the search.

 _Who will find them on Tenrou island?_ Had them been part of the search too?

She didn't know. All she could do was stand in the guild hall that was maybe home and listen to the chatter of choices.

There was no one yelling.

Somehow that was the worst sign of all. Fairy Tail was always yelling and screaming and chaos.

It wasn't serious.

 _In._

 _Out._

 _In._

 _Out._

 _In._

"-you I'd be back".

"Sorry".

"Meditating? You have good form".

"Thanks".

You're welcome", he said, face lighting into a cheerful grin. "Now back to the topic, you should join Fairy Tail".

 _Maybe._ "You know this is my fault". _Stupid. Why did I say that?_

"What do you mean?".

"I was helping budget and suggested cutting the budget".

"So? We are making our own choices. All you did was help out. Nobody is going to hold having an opinion against you", he paused for a moment, thinking, "at least not seriously".

"It just feels wrong", Gisela paused awkwardly, mouth half open. Alzack nodded, "did you vote?".

"Yeah".

"Was it a hard choice?". _Rude, rude, rude._

 _Why did I say that?_

Alzack was quiet, Gisela let the conversation fall as she glanced around the guildhall once again.

It looked hard for some people while others were just sitting around, chatting quietly while occasionally glancing at the horrendous hat. Gisela still wasn't over how wrong it was to see Fairy Tail quiet and calm.

It was a bad calm too, calm in the way the ocean was before the storm broke.

Gisela was watching the storm come in, she was the one who harladed the storm, who failed to warn people when it was about to break. This was her fault.

Alzak spoke again. "It was a choice I could live with that I can look back on without regrets. That's going to be enough".

There was the steel in his voice. Fairy Tail steel.

Gisela pushed down the envy at that. _What would it be like to have no regrets?_

It didn't matter.

The afternoon stretched on, evening changing to night as Gisela watched people go over in ones or twos.

The kids didn't go home, instead they hung around by their parents. Soon Asuka was curled up in her father's lap.

 _At least she wasn't trying to hug me?_ Gisela thought.

It was a positive thought.

It didn't last.

People glanced at her occasionally and Gisela tried not to shift, instead staying stock still in her spot by the wall.

Gisela tried to stay steady.

 _This was her fault._ It wasn't fair for her to run.

It just kept going, the tension stretched seconds into hours between votes.

No one left.

Gisela wasn't surprised by that.

Mickey was saying something.

"What".

"I was saying it's not your fault since I know you are going to blame yourself".

"You're not wrong".

"We are making our own choices, give us that at least".

"I still caused this".

"We are choosing, you don't get to take credit for everything that goes wrong in this world".

"I don't do that".

Gisela could feel Mickey's eye roll. "Whatever you say, you can figure out your guilt complex later. For now just stick around. You are going to stay around, right?".

"I'll see this through".

"Good".

They sat in silence for a moment. "Do you want to play sticks?".

"What?".

"It's boring sitting around feeling guilty and I've already voted. Let's play to pass the time".

"It's not gonna help".

Oddly enough it did. Gisela had just finished cornering Mickey into losing their second game of sticks when the master coughed.

Everybody froze.

"Right now, I will proceed to count the votes".

There was no magical pressure with this focus, there didn't need to be. Gisela found herself profoundly grateful that she wasn't Macao, stuck like a bug on display while he totaled their fates, one piece of paper at a time.

 _Small mercies,_ Gisela through, and then felt guilty for thinking that.

It was her fault that he was stuck doing this in the first place, she could at least have been willing to bear it with him.

Slowly the papers stacked up, dropped into magic cups that slowly ticked up with each one.

One-One.

Two-Two.

Two-four.

Five-four.

They kept going, Macao not indicating which cup was search or stop. The only thing they knew was the numbers.

Gisela itched. She wanted to move. Wanted to run. Wanted to do something, anything to get out.

 _Nowhere to go but through._

It didn't help.

Gisela felt her magic itch under her skin as she pushed it down. Pushed and pushed and kept pushing.

At some point Gisela felt pressure on her hand.

She looked down.

Mickey was holding on.

They shared a look, only a moment through because they needed to watch the numbers, needed to see them tick.

Then it was over. Macao cleared his throat, once, twice, trice.

"Get on with it", somebody yelled. Gisela was pretty sure it was Jet. Other people joined in the shouts.

Macao cleared his throat for a fourth time.

"The vote passes. We will suspend the search for our missing members".

For a moment Gisela could have heard a pin drop.

Then.

Noise.

The room was chaos once more, through one voice rose above the rest. "You all are traitors", Romeo shouted, "traitors".

He whirled once more and suddenly he was facing Gisela, furying buring in his eyes. "This is your fault. I hate you!", he screamed, all rage, bitterness and betrayal.

Gisela just felt numb.

He dashed out.

 _He was like seven, wasn't he?_

A second later his father followed him.

The chaos continued to evolve without him, an event that was half brawl, half funeral, and half fight.

Gisela wasn't watching the trainwreck anymore, she was on it.


	59. Chapter 59

Might go on break next week, will see how inspired I feel.

XXX

 _I am not going to be the second person to dramatically run out. I am not going to be the second person to dramatically run out._

Gisela chanted that mantra over and over, it was the only thing that kept her in one place as she stood, watching the other members of Fairy Tail talk.

Not brawl. Just talk.

 _Most guilds would be fighting now._

There was some pointing and looking at her but not much. "I'm sorry,'' she whispered, unsure of why it mattered.

This whole mess was her fault. A 'I'm sorry' would do nothing.

"What was that about?", Chico asked.

"What?".

"You said 'I'm sorry', why?".

It would have been easier to laugh it off. Gisela wanted too, she wanted to so badly.

She was already lying to Fairy Tail enough. _No point in hiding it._ "I think this whole mess is my fault".

"You're the one who brought up the lizardman in the room".

"I didn't mean too", Gisela tried to defend herself, feeling the force leave her voice as she spoke, "it was just a suggestion to help balance the next few months budget. Not this".

"You didn't make us vote".

"What?".

"Our votes. They were ours, right. There was no cheating?".

"Of course not!".

"That's what I thought. Then you can't take responsibility. More than half of us agree with you. That means that more than half of us wanted to say the same thing or agreed when it was said. We just didn't want to be the first".

"But".

Chico booped Gisela on the nose, "no buts. We are Fairy Tail and we make our own choices, we don't just decided to do what some random mage tells us too. Saying that we do that is more insulting than anything".

"Sorry".

"Just don't take responsibility for our choices. We made them ourselves, okay".

"Okay". _Is it possible to feel both worse and better?_

"Good. Now when are you taking the mark?".

"The mark?".

"Yeah. Two weeks ago you wanted to join but then we got distracted by this. Are you still going to?".

 _Did I?_ When Gisela looked back to two weeks ago her mind was just a blur of _what am I doing, what am I doing,_ and stress.

There had been some joy through, before she had started the whole chaos by looking at budgets.

 _I had wanted to._ "I'll think about it".

"You'd better".

Somehow that sounded vaguely threatening.

Chico wandered off after that, something about collecting a new spirit, Gisela didn't quite want to know. Chico's magic was awesome in combat, especially in melee- but the fact that Chico's magic used souls left Gisela a little unervered sometimes.

Maybe it was because Chico used souls, maybe it was because Gisela herself was an undead or reincarnated, whatever word sounded better, soul herself.

 _I can't take on all responsibility for this._

Chico was right, Fairy Tail was a group of people who did what they wanted to do, Gisela was not responsible for them in any way, shape or form. The only thing that she was responsible for was herself.

 _Not that I'm very good at that._

Gisela shoved that through aside as she continued to curl up in her alcove. _These people can make their own choices._

That led to another thought.

 _What can I add?_

Because if this wasn't her fault, if this wasn't because of her than would she only be a burden?

Maybe they had passed the vote without Gisela, there were plenty of other ways a Guild could get into trouble.

They probably were only being nice because she was such a mess.

 _Do I want to join?_

It was tempting. Fairy Tail was free in a way that Gisela had loved in her past life and loved even more now that she saw it.

It was sadder than she thought, but that was because this wasn't a happy time in many ways for the members.

 _I would miss this._

She would even miss the brawls somehow.

 _Maybe I do have aggressive tendencies._ It was a funny thought and Gisela felt herself smiling slightly.

"You look better,'' Mickey said as she sauntered back over.

"Did I ever look bad?".

"A little".

"True. Sorry about that".

"You want to head home now? Pi-chan looks like he is about to crash". It was true, the little bird had perched on Mickey's shoulder and had his head under one wing like he was already trying to fall asleep.

"Sure". _Mickey called it home. And I agreed._

Gisela wasn't sure how she thought about that. The way back was silent and Gisela was grateful for that.

She needed time to think.

 _I didn't stay at Twilight Ogre. They welcomed me. Sort of._

She had gotten out of there as fast as she could. _Then again,_ Gisela thought as she tried to sort out her feelings, _Twilight Ogre tried to trap me._

They were good at it too, for a certain measure of the word good. Their grasp of what a Mage Guild could do in a town was impressive and they had every intention of exploiting every hidden cost.

It was worse for mages through.

Gisela remembered how everything had seemed to cost so much, fees for housing and food and 'courtesy'.

Then there were the plain passage fees as well.

They had sucked.

 _Maybe I should have fought more. Fairy Tail doesn't do anything like that at all in Magnolia, it can't quite be legal._

It wasn't a pleasant feeling, wondering if she had been scammed. If they had looked at her, saw that she was young, alone, or just saw that she wasn't part of a guild and thought, _an easy mark._

Somehow it hurt worse to think that it had worked through. Gisela made a note to look into the laws that governed the interaction between Mage Guilds and the towns they lived in, Fairy Tail would probably have some volumes on that in the Guild Library.

 _And now I'm back to Fairy Tail. But it's the big question isn't it? Should I stay._

It was hard to be a mage in Fiore without a guild's protection. Gisela knew that she had been lucky so far.

She was even luckier now because she had taken a good few missions with Fairy Tail and that was money that could be going to a guild member going to her instead, not to mention the risk of her leaving and clients deciding that they would rather go with Gisela for services, lack of regulation or not.

 _Fairy Tail really is a kind place._

She couldn't help but think of what had just happened, about how the vote had been chaotic and loud and passionate but honest.

 _It's a good place. I would be lucky to be a member._

Mickey's house was in view now, it's silhouette faintly visible in the light of the moon. _I would have been afraid of the forest at night Before._

 _I would have wondered what lurked in the woods._

Even in Caelum she might have spent the extra time looking for somewhere to stay. It was only when she had started to travel with Kagura that camping had been the way to go.

 _I've come along way._

"See'ya in the morning", Mickey slurred as she flapped her hand in what Gisela assumed was a wave.

"Night".

Opening the door to her room Gisela surveyed her stuff. Even after a few weeks of staying in one place there still wasn't much. It would be easy to pack her bag and go.

 _If I wanted to leave then now would be the time. I'm not a member yet._

The money was just an excuse at this point, she didn't have an overload but her funds were doing okay.

She didn't have a debt to Fairy Tail either, not at this point.

 _Fairy Tail never was about monetary debts, were they._

She sat on her bed- the bed. It wouldn't be her bed if she chose to leave. If she chose to go.

 _Where would I go?_

That was another question.

 _I don't have an answer to that either._

Gisela buried her face in her pillow, it had stopped smelling like dust a few weeks ago, and resisted the urge to scream because Mickey was probably sleeping and Gisela did not want to wake her friend- especially if she was going to go.

She breathed, trying to figure out a way to detangle the chaotic mess of thoughts. _I don't need to choose now,_ Gisela tried to tell herself, _I could go later._

It rang false.

No matter what anyone said, no matter that Gisela didn't technically have a vote, she had just been involved in a major guild decision.

She had been the person who had first started the idea. That was a level of involvement that did not just come from sitting around and doing an occasional job that none of the guild members wanted to do.

That was an actual choice. Gisela needed to be in or she needed to be out. She couldn't sit on the fence any longer.

 _In or out._

 _In or out._

They had been willing to welcome her before, had said that she belonged.

 _I haven't messed this up yet._

It was an exhilarating feeling, like when she was dropping of a tower and hadn't caught herself yet. Those few moments in freefall when she hadn't been certain if she could catch herself and the ground was coming closer and closer. Those moments that were horrible and scary but exciting.

The feeling of the ground rushing closer, knowing that if she hit it it would hurt.

The hope that she could stop herself.

That sort of energy.

The type that had energy lancing through her veins, the same but different from the magic that she was starting to get too used to.

So far they had seemed to like her. Nobody had told her she needed to leave after the vote. They had just let her sit there.

Chico flashed through Gisela's head, hands on her hips and looking focused despite her choice in head gear. " _Don't take credit for our choices"._

Chico was right.

 _It wasn't just me who decided to end paying for the search._

But if Chico was right and it was not Gisela's fault then that wasn't a good test of what would happen if Gisela messed up.

 _What would I do if they told me to go. Could I leave?_

It was an important question, still, Gisela was surprised at how quickly she found her answer.

 _I won't beg._

She had never begged before, not with Kagura and not with Caelum. She was a failure and obnoxious and couldn't do anything right but she had that much self respect.

 _I won't take pity._

It still didn't answer her question.

Except it kind of did. _I keep thinking about what will happen if I stay. I haven't really thought at all about leaving._

 _I haven't been able to come up with any reasons to leave at all. At least, not any reasons that involve me not liking people here._

In a way that was an answer in and of itself.

She couldn't think of a reason to go. No one had told her to go.

 _I could stay here for awhile and it would be fine._ It probably wouldn't be forever, something would happen or there would be some fight or giant mistake or something but she could stay.

She could stay and go on jobs with Mickey and Pi-chan and Chico and Laki and Max.

She could stay.

 _I want to stay._

Gisela sagged on her bed, looking up at the black ceiling above her. _I wonder if they have glow in the dark stars in Magnolia?_

 _I would if Mickey would let me put them up?_

She had always wanted to have constellations on her ceiling. Gisela felt sleep tug her down, still thinking of the patterns she could put on the ceiling.

Gisela stumbled out of bed feeling more groggy than she had expected. It was sort of like when she pushed her magic to far, just with less pounding migraine and more general fuzz and she stumbled through pulling on her clothes and getting ready.

"You're still hear".

It hurt more than Gisela had expected it too. "Sorry?".

 _Was I supposed to have taken the hint and left in the middle of the night?_

"Don't be. You just looked super flighty last night".

 _That would make sense._ "Did I?".

"Yeah. I stayed up half the night waiting for you to run out so I could have my dramatic chase and drag scene but no", Mickey said, drawing out the no, "you decided to actually stay so now instead of being a good friend I am just sleep deprived".

"You stayed up to stop me".

"I wouldn't have forced you to stay, I just wanted to make sure you would look me in the face before you left", Mickey muttered, looking down at her feet.

Gisela let herself smile, "you are a sleep deprived good friend".

"You don't think I should have had more faith in you deciding to stay?".

"I didn't know myself. How could you know something I didn't know about myself".

"It's not that I didn't think you wanted to stay, I just know you get these thoughts in your head that everyone hates you and then you want to leave and it's silly and too much drama after yesterday's vote- another thing you are not responsible for and-".

Gisela raised her hands defensively steming the rant, "I heard that one from Chico last night". Another thought hit her, "do you think Romeo will be okay".

"He was super close to Natsu and the rest, he still has his dad though and Macao is actually a pretty good dad even if he can be a bit of a drunk so he hasn't lost everything. Natsu was just his hero".

"That sucks".

They were both quiet for a moment. "So where are you gonna put your mark".

"My mark?".

"Yeah. Your going to get a guild mark if you join. Don't be the fool who can't figure out where they want it and puts it somewhere silly like your butt".

"Your butt? Did that actually happen?".

"Do you really want to know?"

"Not really?". _Maybe. Sort of._

 _Probably not._

It sounded like one of the stories that would make her wish for brain bleech.

"That's what I thought. So, thoughts? I'll tell you if it's silly".

"My face?". _Stupid. Don't say that._

Mickey didn't seem bothered, "and that's why I asked. Keep thinking while we walk. Color is important to".

"Where's your guild mark", Gisela paused for a second as she realized how blunt that just was, "if it's not rude to ask. It's fine, you don't have to show me and-"

Mickey shifted, pointing out the grey sign on her thigh, "I don't think that's the right spot for you through,'' she said with a mischievous grin.

Gisela thought about it. Thought about having a mark on her thigh. Having to show other people that she had a mark on her thigh.

 _Nope._

 _Nope nope._

 _Nope nope nope._

 _Not happening._

She shook her head violently, trying to get the awful image out of her head. There was laughing. Mickey was laughing.

"It's not funny". Gisela muttered, feeling awkward.

Mickey took a breath and Gisela braced herself. "Sorry".

That was unexpected. Unaware that Mickey had just tiled Gisela's world on edge she kept going, "but now we know something. You need your mark to be somewhere that doesn't make your feel awkward. Your hand?".

 _That's Lucy's place._ Gisela wasn't sure why she even remembered that useless fact. Lucy had had a guild mark in pink on her hand. "Doesn't feel right". _Not when I am not mentioning what information I have about them._

Mickey sighed. "I don't think shoulder would be good, you like your outfit, right?".

It was cozy. Safe. "Yeah"

"Then that's another limitation, do you want your mark to be always visible?".

"I don't think so".

"That's a pro. So far we have not immediately visible, not on your hand, nothing that could be considered an inappropriate location. Sound right?".

"Yeah". It still didn't tell her where she was going to get her mark through.

"What about your shoulder?".

"Wouldn't work with my jacket. Maybe my wrists?", Gisela asked, pulling up her sleeve.

Mickey clapped, "that might work. What'd ya think, Pi-chan".

"Thats works, that works".

"Right, so left or right arm".

That was easy, Gisela almost wanted to cry from relief. "Left arm".

 _I am really doing this._

It was a funny sort of unreality as Gisela kept walking with Mickey. There was nothing on her arm but her jacket's sleeve.

It still burned.

 _I am really doing this._

Suddenly Mickey froze. "We forgot color!".

 _Oops._ "Blue", Gisela spat out.

"What shade of blue, sky blue, sea blue, generic blue, Pi-chan blue".

"Green blue".

"You mean teal".

Gisela felt herself blush, "yeah, that".

"Well at least you were quick about it?".

"Thanks".

They got to Fairy Tail both too fast and too slow. The little girl, Mio, stormed up to them. "I'm fine with my smoke, right?".

Gisela felt frozen. She was in no way equipped to deal with this.

"Why are you asking, brat?".

"Because they keep making me practice with dad but my controls fine".

"You need to practice".

"No I don't".

"Yes you do".

Mio rolled her eyes to the heavens. "I am not doing this,'' she snapped as imperiously as a kid could and marched off.

"Mio", came the drawn out shout, "wait for me".

Gisela still felt frozen. There was an uncharacteristic scowl on Mickey's face.

 _Ask something!_ "Are you okay?". That was typically a good way to go, right?

The scowl melted off, "I'm fine. Now let's get your mark done".

 _I'm being brushed off._ "Are you sure".

"Yes, I am. I'm fine", Mickey snapped, an echo of Mio earlier.

 _Nope. Not going there._

Gisela was about to open her mouth when Mickey spoke. "Sorry".

"It's okay. I didn't mean to upset you".

"It's not you. But let's not let that ruin this, you're getting your guild mark- you should be excited!".

"When did you get your mark".

"I joined when I was fifteen. It was great".

It was still quiet in the guildhall, a lot of the people who had been waiting on the vote had gone back to work, taking the jobs they had pushed off.

 _That will be us soon._

"Do we just head up?". Gisela knew the normal routine. The problem was that this was not normal.

 _All I have to do is not mess this up. I can do that._

"Yep. He will be doing paper work now, right?".

"Yeah, probably finalizing the budget now that the votes over".

"Sucks to be him, let's do this".

The stairs didn't creak on the way up. Somehow Gisela had expected them to. The door was the same as it always was.

She knocked.

It sounded the same as well. "Come in".

Macao, the guildmaster, looked mores snowed in with paperwork than normal. "Are you here to save me?", he asked pitifully.

Gisela actually felt kind of bad. There was a lump in her throat and Mickey and the Guildmaster were both looking at her and she had to asked and-

It was just getting worse.

Mickey wasn't saying anything.

"Is there a problem?", he was asking, concerned like it actually mattered that Gisela was upset and whatever it was was a problem that he wanted to help with and-

 _Nowhere to go but through._ "Can I join Fairy Tail?", Gisela asked, trying to keep her voice level and smooth.

"Finally decided to ask".

"It is okay, right?". _Not after all this, please not after all this._

"Of course it is, we told you before. Now where do you want your stamp".

"Left arm between my wrist and elbow, teal", Gisela rattled off.

Macao seemed oddly disappointed. "You're no fun".

Gisela could feel Mickey sticking out her tongue. "No fun, no fun", Pi-chan cheered.

He huffed. "Just give me a moment to find the stamp, we haven't used it for awhile and-".

Everyone else faded out.

 _This is my last chance to go. I could leave now. Go somewhere, anywhere._

It wasn't tempting, that was the thing. Gisela knew that she should want to go, to leave Magnolia while things were still good.

The only problem with that was that she didn't want to leave at all.

"-found it".

It was the stamp, plain and wooden. "Do you need ink?", Gisela asked, feeling foolish.

"Nope, it's a magic mark. You ready?".

"Yeah".

 _Hopefully._

It tingled slightly as Gisela felt the magic take hold on her arm. An odd feeling of dissociation took her over when she stared down.

That was her wrist. Her wrist with a Fairy Tail mark.

She was a member of Fairy Tail now.

A real life actual member.

What was she supposed to do with that?

XXX

It only took me 194,844 words to get here XD


	60. Chapter 60

200000 words!

XXX

Nothing really changed after Gisela joined Fairy Tail.

There was no fireworks as she stared at the stamp. It didn't glow. Joining Fairy Tail didn't cause the world to explode or her to suddenly teleport.

She didn't magically wake up in her college dorm room, ready for her first day of class after a super surreal dream.

She was still in Fairy Tail, staring down at her arm.

 _Maybe I should have expected that._

Mickey was happy through, dragging Gisela over to the bar.

"Finally joined?", Kianna called out, grinning.

"Was it really that much of a foregone conclusion?".

She had to endure teasing about being oblivious for that one. It wasn't bad through.

It was kind of nice actually. Nobody made a big deal about Gisela joining Fairy Tail because in their heads she had already been a member.

It made her feel like she belonged.

Romeo was the hardest part. Gisela had tried to talk to him but the second she had started to make eye contact he had turned away and refused to acknowledge her.

 _It's fine. He doesn't have to like me. He is just a kid. It's fine. Mickey said it was fine. It's fine._

"-sela".

"What?". _Listen better!_

"I was saying I found a job for us. It's a caravan escort and it pays really well! The request just came in with the ship and the goods should be here by train in a day or so, given no bandit attacks of course".

"How big is the caravan? What do they transport?".

"About three wagons, they are taking fabrics from Haregon port to Margaret Town. It's a one way job cause they are going to hire Lamia scale mages to take them back but that means we aren't stuck waiting for them in the market. Sounds good?".

Gisela couldn't help herself. "What type of fabric?".

"Linen I think, why?".

 _I'm trying to figure out if I am familiar with the name or if they have anything to do with the family that I was disowned from after years of being a horrible child and a major failure to predict a storm._ Like that would go over well. "Just curious, I used to work with fabric".

"Ah".

Gisela forced herself to breathe normally. It was fine, Mickey hadn't asked anything else.

"So are we going to take it?".

"Let's do it". _It will be fine._

"Yahoo", Mickey cheered, punching the air. "It's time for our first mission".

"We have been on missions before?", Gisela offerenced tentatively, hoping that she hadn't gotten something wrong.

"Yeah, but this is our first mission as partners, we need to come up with a cool team name. I have so many ideas, how about Team Awesome, Team Boom, Team-".

"As long as it's not Team Young Mega-Death", Max jeered and Mickey whirled away from Gisela.

"What do you mean, that was an awesome name".

"Funny, I could have sworn that you got it after losing a bet to-"

Max didn't have time to finish his statement, instead he was bombarded by Pi-chan. This, of course, escalated once Max's flailing sand slapped into Redus, who was in conversation with Alzack, offending both of them.

Redus targeted Mickey with a flying snake drawing, sending her flying into Laki

Alzack shot Max with some sort of water bullet soaking Vijeeter in the process.

The answer to those offenses was the predictable one.

Before Gisela knew it the whole guild was engaged in chaos again. Gisela felt something inside her relax at the sight of the chaotic brawl, her idea hadn't broken Fairy Tail apart, not if they could still fight like that.

 _Things are going to be okay._

It was a comforting thought. Much less comforting was the bottle that hurled at her, almost smashing against her face.

 _Time to dodge now._

There was a problem with that though.

A middle sized problem.

Doding could only last for so long. Starting fighting or find somewhere to hide.

The corner it was!

The corner Gisela had made it to was occupied.

Chico was in it.

Chico who went on missions with them whenever they were in Magnolia. Chico who was practically one of her partners.

Suddenly all the energy in Gisela's veins turned to ice. _Stupid._ "Sorry Chico", Gisela apologized as the noises of the brawl continued, a sort of soothing background music.

"Why?".

"We took a job you can't go on". It wasn't fair, Gisela couldn't imagine having a magic that trapped her like Chico's did.

A magic that got weaker if she traveled. Even the idea of it was awful.

Chico huffed and Gisela could feel Chico's hand around her wrist. "I'm going to show you something. Come on".

Gisela acquiesced to the hand, and they slipped out of one of the windows and made their way downtown.

At first Gisela thought Chico had wanted to show her the Carida Cathedral, and they did go there but they went other places too.

The route was winding and Chico took her in and out of street, dragging Gisela to shop after shop and park after park.

It was kind of like doing rounds with the temple, checking in on people and trying to see how everyone was doing.

 _How long has it been since I prayed?_ Gisela made a note to thank Qosasis, she still wasn't sure about the gods and had mostly stopped thinking about them but maybe.

Maybe.

Besides, it didn't hurt to be polite. For now through Gisela pushed that out of her head, instead trying to be in the present.

Chico seemed to know everyone. They all had questions for her about how she was doing and what was going on with Fairy Tail and if Chico was going to come by again and if she would like something to drink and 'who is the person with you? Is she a new member?'.

Chico had questions for them too, questions about kids and parents and school and shops and fashion and everything.

As they day went on Gisela began to feel a funny sort of emotion, it was only as she watched Chico playfully plop her cat cap on a kids head and spin him around that Gisela realized what it was.

 _I'm jealous._

Immediately another wave of guilt hit. _Chico has obviously worked hard for all of this, you don't get to be rude about it._

They kept going, stopping at a bar with a plaque about Mavis Vermillion, a bookstore, Chico almost had to drag Gisela out of there, something that made Gisela feel nauseous for the next hour. They walked by a cakestore, stopping for a moment while Chico had a conversation with the baker about strawberry cake and Erza.

They walked by the school just as it was getting out. The children swirled around Chico, babbling while Gisela tried not to be noticed behind a tree.

 _I look like a total creeper._ Gisela just kept breathing, Chico could talk to the children and Gisela would get through this. She had survived worse than a bunch of kids who she would hurt and mess up and ignore and-

 _Breathe._

Finally Chico came back over, the last of the children dispersed. "They don't bite you know". This time her speech varied in tone, going up and down oddly.

"I just don't do well with kids". Her feet were very interesting, Gisela hadn't realised her boots had gotten so dusty, she would have to clean them soon.

Chico snorted.

Gisela didn't flinch. She was proud of herself for that.

They kept going.

"Are we going anywhere else?", Gisela asked as afternoon started to fade.

"One more place", Chico said quickly. "Lets go".

It was a crepe cafe. Thankfully not the couples cafe that Gisela had accidentally eaten alone at when she had first made it to Magnolia.

 _Not going to think about that._

"What type of crepe do you like? I'll pay".

"You don't have too". Gisela was the problem, the reason that they were out on the town today.

"I dragged you around all day, it only seems fair.''

"I don't want to be a bother". It came out small.

"I get a discount here anyways, it's no big deal".

People were gathering in line behind them. It made Gisela heart start to beat faster because they were getting in the way and-

 _Nowhere to go but through._

She picked the first one, reading automatically. "I'll take a chocolate hazelnut one".

Chico took a few minutes to order after Gisela had ducked out of line, watching them cook on surprisingly familiar hot plates. For a moment Gisela was tempted to close her eyes.

If she did that she could have been back Before, it was indoors but it smelled like the farmers market she had been to every friday.

There wasn't time for that though, Chico was back over, Gisela crepe in one hand and her's in the other.

"I know a good bench", Chico said, nearly to fast for Gisela to understand, "let's sit there".

Gisela felt her muscles start to relax as they found seats on a park bench, watching a mermaid fountain spout water.

It was quiet as they ate.

She had never had anything like it before, not even before she was Gisela.

 _This used to be poison to me._ Once, when the person who Gisela had been was three years old she had eaten a walnut.

It had ended badly. Surprise nut allergies tended to. There had been a chance that she had grown out of it as she had grown older but Gisela had never had the courage to check in her old body because there had always been that question, that fear. Even though she was likely to be not allergic anymore it didn't mean that she was.

There was always the chance that she would react to whatever test she took.

She hadn't wanted that to happen. Not at all.

Before she hadn't wanted to remember going into anaphylactic shock, not to mention the years of training in _don't eat that, it's not safe._ The pure instinctual thought of _nope_ that she had when confronted by a nut. It still made her feel odd and floating, warning alarms of habit blaring in her head as she took each bite.

 _It's good._

Gisela took another bite, this one far less tentative.

 _I never would have gotten to eat this before. I can see why people were always so upset when I told them to be careful with the stuff. Or to shut the jar and clean up._

Then again, fatal allergies were fatal allergies and they were one thing that Gisela was less than willing to compromise on.

There at least she knew that she was on solid ground.

"Do you see now?".

Gisela thought for a moment as she watched the sunset make Magnolia glow. "You really love this city".

"I know it. My magic, it's calls the souls of the people tied here. The ones who have lived here and loves this place in years past. Even when the body dies the soul lingers, it's last wishes burned into the stones", Gisela tried really hard not to shiver at that, it was not her place to judge other people's magic, "people who were so deeply sunk into this place they never left. Maybe it's just because I have my magic but I can't see leaving, ever. I don't want too", her speech was slow and steady for once. "My family has owned that crepe shop for over a hundred years, I like being part of it. I might be tied to the city but the city is tied to me. Your magic isn't like that at all. Cloud magic is tied to nowhere".

"It's tied to the sky". Gisela hoped that that didn't sound like a question.

"You do seem to love to fly. Want to give me a ride back?".

"If you want?".

"I left some stuff at the guild, walking there and back again would be a pain. Please?". The please was much higher pitched than the rest of the sentence and seemed to pierce through Gisela's ears.

She hated loud noises sometimes.

For a moment Gisela was tempted to make a snarky response, something like, _I thought you were tied to the city._ The impulse faded, leaving Gisela feeling sick was shame, a stone in her stomach. "Sure".

Magnolia was beautiful by air as well, the sunset a vivid red in the distance as Gisela guided her cloud back to Fairy Tail.

It was hard to figure out the right pace back. This wasn't a fight, Gisela knew that. She also knew that it was unlikely that Chico would enjoy flying back at combat based speeds, they were not exactly designed for pleasant rides after all.

The goal was not to be hit during a fight.

She also knew that Chico did want to get back to Fairy Tail. The other person likely had stuff that she needed to do and in spending the day showing Gisela around she had lost time. That meant Gisela shouldn't go to slow.

In the end all her worries just meant that her hands ached from the effort of not clenching them.

It was one of the few times that Gisela was glad to land.

 _I should say something._ "Thank you for the day".

"I had fun too, it's always nice to show new Guild members around the city".

"You do this a lot?". Somehow the idea was comforting.

"Fairy Tail was born in Magnolia, when I first got my magic there was no question of which guild I was going to join. Fairy Tail is Magnolia and Magnolia is Fairy Tail, I just like making sure that new members know that". Yet again Chico's tone was steady, serious.

Gisela wasn't sure she liked that. It made something twist with anxiety. _Shut up you're always anxious,_ she tried to tell herself.

It didn't help.

"Still, it did mean a lot to me".

"So you won't be pitying me now", Chico demanded harsly.

It wouldn't be enough, even so, Gisela knew that she had to say it. "I won't. I'm sorry".

"It's all good. I get why'd I'd seem odd to a drifter like you, even if you've decided to stick around for now".

She could breathe again. It was nice.

Then Gisela was back inside the guild hall, Kianna flagging her down urgently.

"What happened".

"You need to go after Mickey".

"Why?".

"She need to talk to someone, your her partner".

"What happened?".

"Mio and her dad got into another fight today about fifteen minutes ago, Mickey got upset, shouted at both of them and then ran out with Pi-chan".

 _I'll only make things worse._ Gisela was smart enough not to say that though.

 _Breathe._

 _Breathe._

She could do this.

It was Mickey. It probably wasn't even that big of a deal.

Gisela breathed.

 _In._

 _Out._

 _In._

 _Out._

She felt the world around her. Felt it's magic.

 _Found you._

It was time to try and talk to her partner.

"Gisela. Gisela". Pi-cah saw her first.

Gisela raised a hand, "can I sit with you?".

Mickey shrugged. "Might as well".

Conversation lagged after that. Giseal tried not to shift as she tried to come up with a way to talk to her friend.

' _So I heard you got into a fight?', No that just sounds silly. She knows that I know that she got into a fight._

' _So are you okay', she's not okay. That makes absolutely no sense._

Maybe a question wasn't the right way to go.

' _Hey, talk to me?'._ Gisela couldn't see herself saying that at all.

 _Why is talking to people so hard?_ She wanted to scream. Gisela held it in through, she knew enough about social interactions to know that screaming wouldn't help.

 _Maybe I should hug her?_ People liked hugs. At least, Gisela liked hugs. Sometimes.

The only lights left were the stars and the moon. Well, those and the lights from Fairy Tail beneath them.

The roof was cool beneath them but it was nice. One perk of cloud magic was a heightened ability to endure the cold.

It was peaceful, or it would be if Gisela didn't know that her partner was upset.

That kind of put a damper on things.

 _I need to think of something._

"Do you like kids?". Gisela wanted to slap herself. All she had to do was stay quiet.

"What".

 _No choice._ "Do you like kids?".

"Why are you asking that". There was definitely an odd edge to Mickey's tone.

"You seem to be upset at Mio a lot. It's okay if you don't like kids you know, I don't like kids all that much myself, they scare me because I can't predict what will upset them and-"

"I don't hate kids".

"Mio", Gisela pointed out tentatively.

"She's annoying. Her father is willing and trying to teach her the control she needs over her magic and she is not learning it. At least Romeo is trying his best to learn with his dad, even when they don't get along".

"She seemed pretty good to me". That explosion of smoke had been impressive.

"It always seems like that at first. She'll get over confident through and mess up. It always happens that way".

 _It didn't happen to me._ Gisela almost said it.

Than she thought about it.

 _It did._ It had been her over confidence that led to her not picking up on the storm fast enough because she thought she could do it even with the damage.

That had been her overconfidence.

Her failure. "It will be okay".

"You don't really believe that".

"I'm trying to". She was. If she wasn't overconfident, if she kept a level head and did her best than maybe she could stay here.

It was a nice hope.

"Why?".

"This is Fairy Tail. If anywhere can deal with cocky, overconfident baby mages this has to be the place. How many of them have there been here since this place was founded?".

"A lot".

"See. And even if something happens we are not going to leave her. We are going to help her fix whatever happened and make sure that she gets the training she needs when she asks for it". It felt true, solid.

If there was anything they could do then they were going to do it.

"What if she asks you for help?".

"Me?". _Where did that idea come from._

"Yeah. Clouds and smoke aren't that different, are they?".

Gisela thought about it for a moment. "We do say clouds of smoke", Gisela tried to explain, "so I guess they are pretty similar. And the effects of Mio's magic do look a lot like mine. It still would never happen though".

"Oh really".

"Yeah. Why would Mio want to learn from me. I'm like barely competent in this whole thing".

"You seem pretty strong to me".

Gisela was proud of the fact that she did not snort. "Maybe. It's not going to happen though".

"If you say so".

They kept sitting.

"We do need to come up with a name for our team".

 _Should I risk it?_ "You were part of a team before, right? How'd you name your old team".

There was an apology on Gisela's lip when Mickey spoke. "Tono and I picked it when we were sixteen, I picked Mega-death, he picked young".

"Tono was your partner who left?". _Stupid. Stupid._

"Yeah", Mickey leapt up, nearly surprising Gisela off the roof, "but we are going to be an awesome team, I just know it!".

 _I'm glad one of us has faith._ Gisela knew enough not to say that out loud. "How about we are Team Pi-chan. He's the most awesome member of us after all".

"Do it! Do it!", Pi-chan cheered.

Mickey turned somehow twisting to face Gisela without falling off. "That is awesome idea. We're team Pi-chan!".

Gisela felt unstable. _Should I chance it._ "Ready to get off the roof?".

"Yeah. Team Pi-chan to the ground!".

"Glad you enjoy". It made Gisela feel warm. She had done one good thing today.

There were still people in the guild when they landed. Luckily there wasn't a brawl going on. That was always a chance with Fairy Tail.

"You want something quick?", Kianna called.

"That'd be great", Mickey shouted back before Gisela could find a way to defer.

They were eating bowls of tomato soup when Gisela saw Mio walk into the guild. A chain of thoughts ran through her head.

 _What's she doing here? I thought she was practicing with her dad. Is she coming towards me?_

 _She's coming towards me!_

"Teach me!".

"What?".

"I said, teach me! I need to be taught and I don't want to learn from my dad. Smoke and clouds are similar enough that you should have something to teach and even if you end up injured a lot you seem strong".

"Okay?". It was like she was frozen. The world was cold and hot around her.

"Are you going to teach me?".


	61. Chapter 61

Mickey was laughing at her. Gisela could still see the smile on her partners face the next day. It was getting kind of embarrassing.

Really embarrassing.

"It not funny".

"Oh no, it is".

"No it's not".

"Yes it is".

 _I am not getting into this._ "Why is this so funny to you?".

"You ran away!", Mickey crowed, "You just noped out of that,'' she took a breath, "you were all like frozen", Mickey did an imitation of some sort of flinching away pose, Gisela hoped that she hadn't looked like that, "and then you were like, 'when I get back but now Mickey and I have to go home' and you ran away!". Mickey started to cackle, "you ran away, from a little kid!".

"It still isn't funny. I have no idea how to be a teacher. I'm going to mess up and then Wakaba and Macao will be mad at me and-".

There was an impact on her head.

It was Mickey's fist. "What was that for".

"You were spiraling. You are going to be fine, just teach how you were taught".

 _Like that's gonna help._ "I wasn't really taught magic in the fioran style through", Gisela tried to explain.

"What's the difference, it's all makers magic, right?".

 _Spoken like someone who doesn't use makers magic._ Gisela pushed that uncharitable thought away and took a breath, trying to sort everything she had seen since leaving, "Fioran magic has more defined shape, it's all 'magic make:shape', I don't tend to call my attacks as much. It means that it's a lot more fluid, I can twist my clouds however I want, but I lose the power that giving them that definition would allow. It also has very different teaching precepts". She was pretty sure Mio didn't spend time learning how to be a cloud for one.

"Oh. Mio still needs a teacher though".

"She does have her father".

"Is she going to learn from her father?".

Gisela thought about the interactions between the two that she had seen. Thought about how grouchy Mio was all the time. "I don't think so".

They were silent for a moment, waiting for the train to come in. "Do you know why Mio and her dad don't get along". Gisela knew why Romeo wasn't getting on with his dad, but that didn't help much here. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to".

"Divorce I think, Wakaba spent enough time at the guild that his wife forced him to chose, her or Fairy Tail. He chose Fairy Tail".

"That sucks". _Also not something I can fix._ Gisela was perfectly aware of the fact that she was the last person to call on in the case of family problems.

She fidgeted, the metal of the bench pressing into her back as they waited for the minutes to tick down.

 _I wond-_

 _Not thinking about that._ "How does you magic work?".

"What?".

"I mean, you just asked me about my magic", Mickey looked something, it was putting Gisela on edge and she could feel her voice fading out, "if that's okay that is. I was just wondering how you got Pi-chan, you don't have to tell me or anything". Gisela finished, waving her hands in negation.

"You know Chico's soul magic?".

"Yeah". _Oh boy._

"It's kind of like that. You make a pact with an animal, you bind your souls together and share magic, bringing out magic inherent in both of you that can not be unlocked by either of you working alone. I can't say much more through, family secret", Mickey said with a wink that just looked wrong.

"Cool. The punching-".

"Is just magic enhancement skills, I can't help that I'm so awesome I have two magic styles".

"It is pretty cool". The level of control that Mickey had over her punches was respectable to say the least.

 _Should I?_ It was risky, Gisela knew that, she just wanted to know. _We are partners, it will be fine._ "Did your whole family use magic?". It was hard to imagine that.

Mickey was silent for a moment, Gisela was just about to start babbling apologies when she spoke again, "yeah, to some degree, everyone in my family can train in our soul bonding magic".

"Why'd you leave?". It was out before Gisela could stop it.

Mickey froze for a second before shrugging, "I just felt like a change. I found my way to Fairy Tail and I really love it here, right Pi-chan!".

"Exactly. Exactly".

The whistle for the train nearly caused Gisela to rocket out of her seat, leading to her wenching something in the back of her legs. _Note to self. Don't do that._

"Well, let's met the clients".

Meeting the clients was the worst part of any job in Gisela's opinion. There was always the gut wrenching feeling of wondering if she was enough, if they were enough.

It was like being judged all over again.

This time was no exception.

Gisela could see it in their eyes, in the way that there were bitten off questions and worries. Their clients did not have faith in them.

Mickey was picking up on said lack of faith.

 _I can do this._

All she had to do was play moderator for a few days. It was a one way trip. They would be fine.

 _I am not going to fail my first mission as an official member of Fairy Tail. Of Team Pi-chan._

Gisela held the resolution close, allowing in to crystallize in her chest, to keep her steady.

It was a nice day for all that it was late February, the walking wasn't bad at all. Gisela rode at the front of the caravan, helping the driver to keep watch. Mickey was at the rear, Gisela had figured it was probably better for Mickey not to have to deal with anyone if she was feeling prickly.

That did mean Gisela was stuck at the front though, awkwardly sitting next to interchangable men for hours in almost silence, listening as the wheels ground down the road. "So where did you get your fabrics from?", Gisela asked, shocked at her own boldness.

"Does it really matter?".

"Sorry". Gisela went back to watching the road. It was less risky than trying to talk to people. _Stupid,_ she lectured herself.

Gisela was very glad she was able to keep a straight face when they asked for a break, it was finally a relief from the awkwardness.

She let herself relax for a moment, breathing.

 _I should try and talk to him again. I should have been less rude._ It had been a random opening of the mouth during a long day of traveling and even discounting that he was the client, it was Gisela's job to keep the peace as best as she could.

"Excuse me?", Gisela asked one of the other members, "do you know where", she searched for a moment, "Marc is? I would like to talk to him".

"I think he just step out of camp for a moment", he obviously saw something in Gisela's face because he kept going, "don't worry though, he took a buddy".

"Thank you".

Gisela hovered awkwardly by a tree, trying to stay still as she waited.

"Having fun?".

"I'm trying. I need to apologize though".

"What did you do this time?". Gisela couldn't tell if that was accusing or not.

"I was just kind of nosey on the way up, I should have known better than to ask about sources but I was just kinda bored and-".

"Cool. Is that the guy you need to talk to?".

"Yeah".

Marc was back. _Didn't he take a buddy with him?_ Gisela pushed that thought away, they had probably just split up already. Besides, if she thought too much about that, then it would become her next excuse as to why she could avoid talking to him when that was a Bad Idea and she needed to talk to him and-

 _Just do it!_ She snapped at herself and forced her feet to start walking.

"Marc?".

"Yeah?" he said with an awkward grin, sort of like he didn't know how facial muscles worked.

"I just wanted to apologize for-".

Marc flapped his hands in a strange manner, "no big, no big. Of course, if you want to make it up to me-".

A shiver went down Gisela's back. A bad one. For once she wanted to start talking if it was a way to keep Marc from asking for something. "I really am sorry. I wasn't thinking when I asked about supply lines. That was a rude question and I apologise. I hope we can make this a good working relationship", Gisela finished as she stuck out her hand.

The handshake was awkward too. It lasted a beat to long.

There was another shiver. This time Gisela felt her magic tingle.

 _Breathe._ Gisela reminded herself, _breathe._

She could feel Marc's eyes following her as she walked away.

 _He is just an annoying client. It is not that big a deal. It is fine._

 _Fine._

 _Fine._

 _Fine._

She was fine even if she felt gross and her magic wouldn't stop shivering.

She was fine.

Fine.

It was probably nothing anyways, just her being silly and awkward as always and-

"What?".

"Did the apology not go well?", Mickey asked, Gisela could see the concern on her face.

"I said sorry".

"Just?".

"Marc was kind of creepy? And when we shook hands he made my magic tingle".

"Tingle? How so".

Gisela paused for a moment, unsure and trying to search for the right words to describe the feeling. "Like he was reaching in, it was just wrong".

Something in Mickey's face hardened. "Give me a second". Mickey strode off, marching up to Marc.

They talked for a moment, voices hushed.

Then Marc offered his hand.

Mickey took it.

Gisela knew what Mickey was going to do a second before it happened.

Marc went flying.

Gisela could hear the scream of surprise from whoever had been standing beside Marc as he hurtled through the tree, the trunk cracking from the impact and a bird shirking above.

There was a moment of stillness before the yelling started, before everything broke into motion.

Except it didn't, not for Gisela. All she could do was watch the chaos unfold, trapped in her own body.

"What was that-".

Mickey held her hand out. "Wait". The stillness was still in her voice.

Marc's body started to glow.

Then it started to grow. The form expanded in the light, distorting as Gisela watched.

 _This is not good._

"Get back", someone was shouting. Gisela was pretty sure it was herself.

The glowing body was even bigger now, distorting in squares. It towered over the both of them.

"Decided to reveal yourself, vulcan?".

"That wasn't very nice", a high eerie voice complained, "what if I had been whats his name?".

"You weren't. Now let his body go, now that we know you are here you can not learn this group off".

"I think", the punch was easily telegraphed as Mickey flipped backwards, "no".

"Very well".

Then it was time to fight. Gisela spring boarded in, using a temporary boost from summoned clouds.

Mickey pushed forward.

Gisela blocked a blow from behind her, using her clouds to distract the vulcan.

They kept pushing.

 _This isn't so bad._

For a moment Gisela hadn't realized she had been hit. It all happened so fast.

One moment she was fighting.

The next she was flying. And not of her own volition.

 _I just hit a tree!_

It was a funny thought until the pain hurt. Gisela didn't have anymore time. The second creature was already on her, she could hear it screeching through the hasty erected shield of clouds.

She breathed, trying to tell if her body was still holding up.

It felt like one great bruise. Still, there was no rattling, no taste of blood.

 _Physics in this world are absolutely ridiculous. So are bodies._

It was the last extraneous thought she had time for. It was back to the fight afterwards, using low hanging clouds to ensnare the beast as she tried to get a hit in.

 _I need more strength._

Knowing what the problem was did not mean that Gisela knew a solution. She tried to coat her hands in clouds.

Wound up as she slid under the fist.

Punched forward.

It worked.

Suddenly it was the vulcan impacting the ground, a crater shaking out around him. Gisela didn't give him any time to think as she pinned him down with bands of clouds.

"Cloud hail:", Gisela commanded, drawing inspiration from something she had seen Max do a few brawls ago as she shouted, using the words for extra focus, "bults". They darted forward with a wave of her hand, half her focus on making sure they were solid.

It was simple to keep them coming, keep them pounding.

There was no way that she could match a vulcan in brute strength, but this, this she could do.

The creature started to glow again, the vulcan form melting away and glowing. Suddenly there was a burst of light and the sound like a cork popping from a bottle.

There was a man in the bottom of the crater.

 _Marc's partner?_

She looked over him quickly, he was bumped but there was nothing about him that showed that his life was in danger.

She knew someone whose life was.

Gisela didn't have anymore time to worry about it. She was running, leaping over a branch that she was pretty sure that she had hit on the chaotic and unwilling flight out as she summoned her cloud.

There were three vulcans around Mickey now. She was braced, Pi-chan beside her as one of the fists came down.

The world was going to fast.

Later Gisela would know she had summoned another cloud hail in an attempt to push Mickey out of the way,

Later Gisela would know that Mickey had been braced, had had a plan even if she didn't want to go into what said plan was.

At the moment there was none of that.

Then there was wood and sand joining her clouds.

Mickey knew that magic

 _Laki. Max._

With the two more Fairy Tail mages it was over in minutes.

They danced around the vulcans, restrained them.

The vulcans glowed golden. Then they were gone.

In their place were three people. One of them was Marc.

Gisela didn't recognize the other two and definitely didn't know them. One of them almost looked like he had dog ears, she really wanted to know what type of cosmetic magic he used, and the other one had the most impressive eyebrows she had ever seen.

They were not and inconspicuous duo.

"Lamia Scale!", Mickey said, pointing to the guild mark.

Gisela hovered awkwardly as Max, apparently the most capable of the group with first aid, dashed down into the crater.

It wasn't a consolation really, but Gisela could tell that the rest of the caravan was feeling as awkward as they were. Mickey had peeled off with Laki to discuss the vulcans with them.

Which left Gisela at loose ends.

She stared at the knocked out Lamia Scale mages as Max finished checking them over. "They'll live", he said, "I just wish we knew what they were doing here?".

"What they were doing here?".

"Vulcans are greedy spirits possessive spirits, every now and then basically everyone has to run missions to exorcise them or otherwise weaken them. This close to Magnolia the job should be going to Fairy Tail. What I think happened is just that they tried and failed and the vulcans moved with their bodies over here".

"But you are still worried about the alternative?".

"Not really. We get along well with Lamia Scale".

"Do you know their names?". It was weird to just be staring at them and calling them Dog-Man and Eyebrows.

"Grey mentioned them once, their names are Toby", that was dog man, and "Yuki".

"Cool".

There was not much else to do but wait. All the chaos meant it would take too long to get back on the road.

A question hit Gisela. _Max is nice. It will be fine._ "Why are you guys here? Not that I'm not grateful because-".

Max held up his hands to stem the flow of words, "vulcan mission".

"Like those two?".

"Yeah, I wonder if they are forming a pack?".

 _I forgot!_ There was something Gisela needed to say. "Thank you".

"Didn't we already go through this?".

"I didn't say thank you though, I just said sorry".

"You don't need to do either.''

"I don't?".

"You're Fairy Tail. You're my guildmate. Of course I'm going to help you when I'm in the area, you'd do the same for me".

He was right, suddenly Gisela felt ten times lighter. "Thanks".

There was a groan from the ground, Max broke off conversation to knee besides Yuka. "You feeling any better? Those vulcans got you good".

"- you?".

"I'm Max Alors of Fairy Tail with Laki Olietta, Mickey Chickentiger, and Gisela. You're safe now".

"-ulcans?".

"Dispersed for now, through Laki and I will be continuing our mission to take care of anymore in the area. Is that your mission too?".

Max's sand was lifting Yuka up, giving his back support so he could sit.

It was an impressive example of just how good Max's control was.

"Yes. Where are we now?".

"About a day away from Magnolia".

"Our apologies for coming by unannounced".

"Not your fault. I'm assuming there were a lot of vulcans".

"At least thirty. We dispersed most of them with a combination of my wave and Toby's paralysis but-".

"There's always that last one. You guys did good to get so many through".

"Thanks". Gisela hoped that she had only imagined that hint of bitterness. "Will Toby be awake soon?".

"He looks a little more beat up than you, but he should be fine. Are you guys going to continue the job?".

"Yes. Why?".

"It's our job too, and considering that the vulcans we were hunting turned out to be you it is likely that both packs are one".

"How big a pack would that be?". Gisela slapped her hands over her mouth as both Max and Yuka stared at her.

"Very big", Yuka said dryly beforing switching back to Max. "I am assuming you are suggesting a collaboration?".

"It would be in both of our favors. Besides, our guilds have worked together well in the past".

"Lets see how Toby is doing, we can decide that in the morning".

Of course, the second they said that was the second Toby got up, lunging as Gisela threw up a cloud wall to protect herself from the sudden attack.

People were shouting.

Then it was over.

"I'm sorry", Gisela blurted out. "I'm sorry".

Toby howled for a moment. Then he bowed. "I'm sorry, I thought we were still fighting".

It was so awkward.

Thankfully Max picked up on it, pulling both Yuka and Toby into a conversation while Gisela got out of there.

 _I need to calm down._

It was a natural reflex. Gisela knew that.

It was also a symbol of how she was changing.

 _I know I am changing. I know I am not who I once was. I need to make my peace with that._

Or she could distract herself.

"We have a plan?", Gisela asked quietly as she slipped beside Mickey, Pi-chan perching on her shoulder.

"Yeah, we are leaving again tomorrow"

"Are the Lamia Scale group coming with us".

"I don't know".

"But you were just talking with them".

Gisela thought of Toby, thought of her own reaction. She winced. "I messed up".

"How?".

"Toby woke up swing. It startled me".

Mickey laughed brightly. "That doesn't sound like your fault. Leave it for tomorrow, we did good today".

"We did?".

"We protected the caravan. Thats counts as good, we can figure out the plan with the others tomorrow".

"If your sure".

"I am".

It would be okay, Gisela told herself. She trusted Mickey and Max and Laki. She would keep watch and deal with tomorrow as it came.

I would be okay.

All she had to do was keep telling herself that.


	62. Chapter 62

Transitional chapters are a pain

XXX

So the plan apparently was for the joint Fairy Tail-Lamia Scale team made up of Laki, Max, Yuka, and Toby, who Gisela was still trying to not obviously avoid, to go after the vulcans while Gisela and Mickey finished their original mission.

If there were still vulcans to fight that Mickey and Gisela would help out on the way back. Pi-chan had been dispatched with a message for Macao with the plan, everyone else seemed certain that he would be fine with it.

Gisela hoped that was true. She really didn't want to step on anyone's toes or mess up Fairy Tail's reputation or-

 _Breathe._ She reminded herself. _Breathe._

"We should be back soon". Gisela offered as she akwadly hovered around, watching as the caravan loaded up.

"Don't worry about us. We're just going to bust a nut with some vulcans. We got this".

"Laki's right".

"Don't underestimate Lamia Scale as well", Yuka added.

Gisela tried not to wince. "Got it". Hopefully she hadn't sounded like she doubted them or like she thought they were going to fail or-

She was still worrying about it when she got back onto the front seat of the caravan and to make matters more awkward Marc still sitting next to her, injuries covered with layers of white cloth.

Gisela made sure not to fling herself off when it was time to stop for lunch, as tempting as the idea was.

That would just make things more awkward when she had to get back on, it would have been a net gain in awkward would have made the rest of the day even worse even if it would have been better in the moment.

Instead Gisela jumped down sedately and went to go poke at the clearing.

 _I love playing bait._

The funny thing was that it was almost true. The constant background worry of wondering what type of trap she might trigger was nothing compared to the stress of having to wait with other people while someone else played bait.

Gisela was pretty sure that Mickey knew why she liked playing bait, it was something about Mickey's grin that tipped her off.

 _Not my worry._ Instead Gisela circled the clearing, making note of the pre prepared fire pit and lean-to stacked with wood.

 _I wonder who loads that._ She dismissed that thought, if it still bugged her later than she could always ask one of the other people.

She finished her circuit with nothing bursting out to attack her.

It was time to set up for lunch. Not that there was much to set up for the midday meal.

Something seemed off about Mickey, Gisela watched her partner from the corner of her eye as they ate the jerky and dried fruit.

It was just something about the way that Mickey held herself. About the way she moved.

 _Does she miss Pi-chan that much?_ Pi-chan and Mickey did have a bond from soul magic afterall. Gisela worried at the inside of her mouth for a few more moments before going back to watching the periphery.

 _I can just ask her later._

In the meantime she had something much more awkward to do. The result of two people being ambushed by vulcans while leaving camp to take care of nature was a slight problem.

And by that Gisela meant a big problem.

It had demonstrated a weakness in the buddy system: namly that two non magic humans were not a match for vulcans and could easily be possessed if they left the group. It also so happened that no one except Mickey and Gisela had magic and the ability to protect themselves from the vulcans.

In other words, the only two people who could actually leave the safety of the group in safety were Gisela and Mickey.

 _Thanks._ Gisela mouthed to Mickey as her partner passed back into the camp with her group.

 _You're next,_ Mickey mouthed back.

Gisela reminded herself not to sigh, it would both be unfair to Mickey to expect her to do all the out of camp trips and create a bad impression on her client, neither of which were acceptable.

It didn't make it any better that Marc was in her group.

Twice.

 _It's not funny._ Gisela tried to tell Mickey with her eyes when she passed by.

It didn't help.

This time, when Gisela was out of sight of everyone else on the trip she let herself sigh. _At least it made Mickey laugh._

The other girl was definitely missing Pi-chan.

Gisela kind of was as well.

Keeping watch after an attack was always different than keeping watch before. The caravan had seen the dangers on this trip and were scared, Mickey and Gisela had to keep up a focused facade at all times now.

It made the breaks not very restful. Brakes weren't really breaks when the whole time was spent herding panicky people around.

 _I can't blame them though._ Gisela remembered the itchy, creepy feeling of the vulcan's magic.

Remembered the way it had felt like an infection.

Had felt wrong.

Not having a defense against that would be terrifying.

It was in one of the moments when the carts were being loaded, one of the rare times when Gisela was able to interact with Mickey, when Pi-chan made it back.

The caravan kept wasn't the same without Pi-chan around, not counting the fact that the bird made a good aerial spy.

It was good for Mickey too. Gisela could see the tension relax as Pi-chan landed on her shoulder.

"We're good", Mickey said, "I just have to give a letter to Lamia Scale's guild master".

"Do you know her?". It would be nice to know what to expect.

"I've heard she's super strict with her guild members but with a guild like Lamia Scale that's to be expected".

 _Should I?_ Asking questions was always the worst part. Still, she did not want to be caught flat footed. "What's Lamia Scales guild ranking?".

'They're a combat and protection guild, kind of like Fairy Tail. They are one of the more well respected ones too. Fancy magic too, Toby's mix of paralysis magic or Yuka's ability to nullify other magics are examples. They've always been known for rare, unique magic and refinement.".

 _Is that why you aren't there?_ It was a horrible, snarky thought.

"What did you just think?".

"Nothing".

"Just say it".

"But".

"It's much more annoying when people just think things. Say it. It will be fine, I promise".

The lump was back. She had to force past it. "I was just thinking you couldn't make the refinement clause".

Gisela hadn't expected the laughter. "There's a reason I joined Fairy Tail. Lamia Scale makes good allies but I'll take the chaos anyday", Mickey paused for a moment, shifting into seriousness, "you could join if you wanted too".

 _Do they not want me?_ "Just after I joined Fairy Tail?".

"True. I'd miss you".

It was okay. Gisela felt her insides untwist. "Thanks". _Should I?_ "I'd miss you too".

It was true.

She was still glad of the escape that sitting at the lead of the caravan gave her because there she could focus on the road ahead of her and if there were any threats that she had to be worried about.

She did not have to think about how silly that sounded. _I'd miss you too._ Why had she even said that?

 _Watch the road._

"Thank you for earlier".

It took her a few moments to procese what Marc had said. "Just doing my job".

"Still. Thank you".

"I'm glad I could help", Gisela demurred again.

Slowly the tension faded. The rest of the trip was still awkward but okay, it helped that the paranoia of the vulcan attack had faded a little as the days went by with no attacks.

There were also no bandits.

"Maybe the vulcans got them?", Mickey suggested when Gisela brought it up.

It was a credible theory.

"How many bandits are there in Fiore anyways?". Gisela still remembered the Jiggle Butt Gang.

"There have been a lot of reforms under the past few kings so fewer than there used to be, but the large wildernesses between settlements and cities make good hideouts. Some aren't true bandits without a home base either, there are also people who moonlight as bandits but are actually farmers. It's like poaching except with humans".

"That's horrible".

"It works. Once I got hired to take out this group of bandits by a village. It turned out the bandits were other villagers".

Gisela tried to picture that happening. Tried to picture dealing with that. "Sounds fun?", she offered.

"You have no idea".

It was back to work after that. Back to work city and watching and waiting. _I hope Laki and everyone else are doing okay._

If three was a scouting party then…

 _Focus on your job. You are almost there._

Finally they were in Margaret town. Gisela watched it as the wagon bounced over the dirt road. It was surprisingly like Magnolia or Dawn City, just a little more inland. The forest had been cleared from their angle of approach and there was a tall wall around the place.

The good part of being a guard was not having to talk through customs. Gisela let Marc do that, watching the goods while the man had to painstakingly go through his ledgers and show the boxes of goods that he was bringing in.

Gisela remembered learning how to do those. Carefully going over each row and colom, feeling the piercing gaze of Chiosca or Ca over her shoulder, just waiting for her to make a mistake or-

 _Could I still do it?_

It was a glimpse of a world which didn't belong to anymore. A world which she almost lived in.

Then it was back to her world.

Gisela was so glad that they had a message for Lamia Scale. It meant they could cut the goodbyes short, Mickey just having to ensure the payment message had been sent to Fairy Tail.

Gisela had to control the instinctive hitch when she saw Lamia Scale's building.

It wasn't quite like the temple in Caelum, there were no high walls around it and it was so much smaller.

It still sent a cart load of memories through her mind. All the moments of walking in and out, of reading the weather and meditating and everyone.

Gisela forced those memories back into their box, made herself see the differences.

There was just as much Fioran architecture as Caelum. There were weird snake women, Lamia, right, this was Lamia Scale, in front standing guard.

She was in Fiore, not Caelum.

She was with Mickey.

They had a job to do.

It inside wasn't like Fairy Tail. There was no initial bar. Instead there was what looked like a waiting room, complete with a girl sitting behind the desk. "Can I help you guys?".

"We were looking to talk to the guild master, we have a message from Yuka Suzuki and Toby Hohorta".

A door swung open. "What did my team want you to tell us?".

"Lyon".

"I'll take this for now Sherria".

There was a quick pause before Sherria was up and out of her seat and Lyon replaced her.

 _You're up._ Gisela tried to tell Mickey with a quick glance. Her partner had been far more involved in making the plans, it only made sense that she was the spokesperson.

It worked.

"Right. I'm Mickey and that's Gisela. Pi-chan's on my shoulder. We have news about some of your mages and a little vulcan problem that might be happening in between our territoires". Mickey then started to explain what had happened.

"They're okay", Lyon demanded as soon as Mickey mentioned the vulcans fading.

"Yeah. They went on with Laki and Max to keep investigating. I don't think that this will be a normal pop them and let them fade mission. We were planning to catch back up after we got the caravan sorted out".

"Do you think they found a source?".

"Very likely. I didn't realize there was a strong ley line in between Margaret and Magnolia through".

"There isn't. We should take this to the guild master".

"Works for me. It's still Ooba Basama, right?".

"Yes".

"Great".

Gisela wanted to disagree. This was not going to go well, she already was feeling nervous about it.

The Guildmaster was tiny. Gisela was very glad that she wasn't the one who had to talk, trying to figure out if she had always been that small or if it was a side effect of her magic was distracting.

 _At least no one thought we had attacked the Lamia Scale members._

It was good to look on the bright side of things.

"Spin". Lamia Scale's guildmaster commanded.

Suddenly Lyon was whirling around and around, a grey blur.

Gisela glanced at Mickey, _so glad she is not our guild master._ Gisela would definitely take Fairy Tail's brawls over spontatus spinning.

 _He might have said something._ Gisela reminded herself. She hadn't exactly been tuned in.

Lyno wobbled a bit as the spin stopped, leaning against a wall with practiced ease.

"Jura will be leading the team", Lamia Scale's guild master ordered. "Do you two have a problem with that?"

"No. We have heard of the Iron Rock. It would be an honor to work with him". Pi-chan chirped in agreement. Gisela wondered what had made Mickey go so formal.

Then they were dismissed, Lyon took the lead again.

Lamia Scale had a restaurant rather than a bar.

"We can wait at a table. Jura is in town so it shouldn't take that long for him to come".

"Thank you".

Lyon's face seemed to change. "Has there been any news?".

It took Gisela a second to place his question.

Mickey already had. "No news. Our searches have been futile. I'm assuming if you are asking me then there has been no news from your end".

"Damit".

Gisela shifted. It was always like this whenever Team Tenrou came up. Always these moments of silence and loss that she knew she should be able to feel, that Gisela knew she wasn't part off.

 _I could stop this._

But she didn't. Because there would be no point in telling people scrapes of memories that were just their friends were time locked.

Team Tenrou would come back.

Team Tenrou would come back seven years after they left and Fairy Tail would win the Grand Magic Games and-

"Yeah?". Lyon was talking to her.

"I was asking if you are a new member of Fairy Tail. I haven't seen you before".

"I am. I'm Gisela, though I'm pretty sure you've already picked that up. I'm a cloud mage".

"Maker?".

"I don't think so. I came from Caelum so I learned to shape magic differently". She would have to figure out the differences sometime, Gisela put that away in her list of things that she needed to do later box.

"I'm Lyon. I've been a member of Lamia Scale for", he looked up at the moment, "around four years now. I used dynamic ice make magic".

"You both know me, I'm Mickey Chinkentiger as I said earlier. I'm good at punching things and working with Pi-chan".

 _Well that broke the ice a little,_ enjoying the little pun Gisela went back to studying her surroundings, fingers tapping against the hard wood of her chair.

"Will Jura be-", Mickey had started to say when the door opened and a mountain of a man came through.

"I apologize for the wait. I was just finishing up my last mission".

Vaguely Gisela wondered if it was a good idea for someone who had just gotten back from a mission to be sent on a new one. _Not my place,_ she decided.

"It's fine".

It was back to socializing again, reintroducing and explaining magic once more.

Then, finally, they were back on the road.

It was so much easier traveling without a caravan. There were no carts, no horses, and no people who needed to be escorted to the bathroom or whatever other reason breaks.

Everyone here could look after themselves at least as well as Gisela could look after them.

It was so much easier and faster this way.

 _That and the fact that I can fly doesn't hurt._

Okay, so it wasn't really flying but it kind of was? Gisela really wasn't sure what to call it, _cloud assisted aviation? Maybe, I'll ask Mickey later._

It was interesting though, because technically Jura was in command but Gisela still found herself looking at Mickey whenever he suggested something and saw Lyon doing the same thing but in reverse.

"So we believe that the vulcans are using this cave system", Jura said, carefully expanding the area on one of the maps he had brought as they took a break by the fire. "With the speed of Gisela's clouds we should be there by mid afternoon".

"What changed? Vulcan's stay near ley lines because they need high concentrations of ethernanos in order to survive when outside of a host body".

"You remember the firing of the Etherion cannon about four years ago".

"How could I forget that mess", Mickey said, eye roll apparent in her tone of voice, "we had absolutely nothing to do with their decision but the Magic Council was cranky at us for weeks afterwards just because it was our mages that they had almost vaporized or encystalized or whatever with their reckless decision making".

 _Fairy Tail was involved in that._ It was almost embarrassing how much she had forgotten.

"Etherion", Jura continued, Gisela was pretty sure he wanted to gloss over Mickey's rant, "created a wave of ethernanos in a massive discharge. It is possible that these vulcans have something to do with that".

"But it was years ago".

"It could have been a seal that chipped or a slow rerouting of a minor ley line".

"Or Toby and Yuka could have already taken care of this".

"That too, but since we have not heard anything from that team it is in our best interest to reinforce them".

Gisela couldn't help it. "What do we do if there is a rerouting? How do we stop the vulcans?".

"What do you know about vulcans?", Jura asked, eyes piercing.

The lump in Gisela's throat was worse than ever. "Not much", she admitted, barely more than a whisper. "We don't have them in Caelum". There might have been some outside of Dawn City, she didn't remember and _pay attention-_

"Vulcan's are spirits of sorts, spirits of greed. They want so they are. The first recorded mentions of vulcans were four hundred years ago, during the peak of magical experimentation in Fiore. It is because of that many people believe that the first vulcan was the artificially created being of some mages experiment, though that has not been proven. Removing a vulcan from its host body is simple, it is just a matter of forcing the vulcan to expand enough of its energy that it can no longer keep a hold on the person".

Gisela was proud of how she didn't shiver at the reminder of the creeping magic. _Was it trying to possess me?_ "But that's not permanent, right?". She hated how awkward and stupid she sounded, like she was still a kid stuck it school.

"No, that simply forces the vulcan to regroup. What we need to do is seal them and slowly drain the energy out of the lacrima, preventing the reformation". With that Jura produced a handful of lacrima with runes carved all over the outside. "Who here is familiar with these?".

It was everyone but her.

 _Breathe._

It would be fine.

Learning to use them was simple, it was a matter of triggering the runes. Gisela wanted to melt in relief. _I can do this._

Laki and Max were there. If they needed help then Gisela was going to help them.

 _They might be fine._ Gisela tried to reassure herself. _They might have already taken care of all the vulcans._

She somehow doubted that. She had only been doing missions with Fairy Tail for a bit but she had read enough of the manga to see them go sideways.

 _Breathe._


	63. Chapter 63

Gisela dropped the cloud carrying the five of them carefully to the ground, they were still about an hour away on foot but Jura had decided that it would be better not to use the extra magic.

She very carefully didn't sigh in relief as the cloud dispersed, instead she took a moment to breathe.

A moment which was promptly interrupted when she found herself stumbling forward, still velocitized from keeping her cloud going.

 _Nobody saw that, right?_

They started walking in silence. Nobody in the group was much for chatter except Mickey and Pi-chan.

At least that was the feeling Gisela got from the others. Gisela satisfied herself with watching the woods.

 _Don't twitch._

It was something about walking through territory that she knew was dangerous, it felt more severe because she was in a large group too.

Gisela could feel Mickey and Pi-chan, Lyon, and Jura, their tension echoing in the forest.

It seemed tranquil, all the normal winter wood sounds where they should be. Gisela didn't trust it.

 _Here there be vulcans._

Gisela didn't even know where the last thought had come from. _Focus._

The more she tried to focus the harder it was. Every sound made her want to twitch, jump. She had to prevent herself from summoning clouds to hit some poor woodland creature on at least two occasions.

In the end she ended up in a slight meditation, focusing on the chirping of the birds and the various other forest noises that meant that there wasn't a predator around.

"We should stop here", Mickey announced suddenly, standing by a tree about a half an hour into their walk.

It was a nice tree.

A tall tree.

It wasn't unusually tall for the forest or unusually anything really. It just looked like a tree Gisela held her tongue through, if Mickey stopped them then she knew that there was a reason.

"You sure this is the right place? We need to meet up with Jura and Toby, you said that they were going closer", Lyon pointed out.

"Does this look like your guild mark?".

Gisela looked at the tree again, following Mickey's finger. _There!_ On the bark Gisela could see a rough fairy tail insignia, next to it an odd shape that Gisela guessed was supposed to be Lamia Scale.

Gisela tried not to shift at the sudden tension between Lyon and Mickey.

It would be fine.

"Good eyes", Jura interrupted, "we will wait here".

"Should we scout?", Mickey asked, "Pi-chan's good at being eyes".

"We will wait. It could be that the first team has taken care of the vulcans. If not then it would be better to coordinate anymores before we make them".

"But-".

"That said, an idea of the area would be beneficial to us. Take Lyon with you".

Gisela had her mouth half open at the last bit and only the fact that she knew that Jura was in charge and questioning his judgment would be a bad idea and rude stopped her from pointing out that Mickey and Lyon didn't seem to be getting along and-

 _Trust Jura._ Gisela reminded herself. He was a more experienced mage who had led teams before, he would obviously know more than her. _Trust Jura._ She repeated to herself.

Gisela waved slightly and Mickey ducked off with Lyon.

 _It will be fine._ It would be. Lyon and Mickey might have been taking shots at each other but they were both profesional.

It would be fine.

"Do you think that was a bad choice?".

Gisela wanted to freeze. She wanted to freeze because this was bad and he had figured out that she had been questioning his judgement when she knew that she didn't have enough experience and Gisela knew that this needed to go well because they were working with another guild and-

 _Breathe._

She needed to say something. "I just noticed a little tension between the two of them earlier".

"Exactly, I figured it would be a good idea for them to work together on something low key first".

"Oh". _That makes a lot of sense._

It made her nerves a little better.

It still didn't help the fact that she was alone with Jura now. _Am I supposed to say something?_

Gisela glanced at him, trying not to make her scrutiny obvious. He didn't look like he wanted to talk.

They just kept sitting, the cool under Gisela and slightly damp. It was chilly in general but not freezing.

 _Cloud magic for the win!_ Gisela thought, amused. _Well that and a good coat._ Still, that led to another question, _Is Jura cold?_

Rock or earth magic didn't seem like it would give much in the way of a cold immunity so anything he had would be pure magic resistance or clothing.

It didn't look like he was wearing much. Gisela let herself focus on that extraneous thought, using it to distract herself from trying to figure out if her teammate for the mission was annoyed at her or not.

There was a crashing sound in the distance, Gisela shot up, cloud already emerging-

"Wait".

It was so much harder than Jura made it look. He was in charge. She knew that.

It still couldn't stop her from listening.

Time stretched on. Gisela strained her ears, trying to see if there were any other hints of what was happening.

Nothing.

Jura was still standing, calm,

 _I guess they don't call him the Iron Rock for nothing._

Gisela heard the motion a second before she saw the figures. "You're back!".

"Thought we wouldn't make it?", Mickey asked, faced flushed.

"No, no", Gisela countered, waving her hands. She glanced down. "Maybe a little".

"I'm hurt, do you have that little faith in us?".

"Sorry".

"All good. Look who we found ''. Mickey gestures behind her.

"Laki, Max!".

"Sorry we didn't get this cleaned up before you guys got here", Max said as he came over to stand by them, "there's a lot of the buggers, it's definitely a nest of some kind. We've mostly been doing perimeter, trying to scout out their bolt holes'".

"How has that been going?", Jura interrupted.

"Pretty well. I think we'll smoke 'em out soon", Laki reported.

It was introductions time again. Gisela knew that they were important and it was necessary that they had good communication with each other.

It was still a process.

 _Be patient._

She could do that. She could breath and be steady through the stress.

Finally they got to the actual planning.

"We think that they are in some old underground ruins' ', Yuka said.

"Yeah, I noticed some odd patterns in the ground. My magic with sand mostly but I know a few earth tricks".

"I will check that out, lets go".

Max and Jura left, leaving the rest of them to wait.

 _Hurry up and wait,_ Gisela muused as she shifted positions, enjoying the wooden benches that Laki had shaped in moments.

They were hard but dry. Gisela didn't mind being outside but she could appreciate a little separation from the damp earth.

Wind whistled through the trees.

Gisela breathed, trying to calm the tight ball of tension she felt inside the longer she sat about, nothing more than a burden on this trip.

 _Be patient._ She reminded herself. _Be patient._

All she had done was play transportation. She hadn't gone scouting like Mickey or Lyon. Laki and everyone else had already been out here pulling their weight for the time it took Gisela to finish up the job that she had taken.

Mickey had just fought a scout vulcan with Lyon. Apparently it had been total overkill, Gisela had to admit she was not at all surprised about that. Briefly she let herself enjoy the image of Mickey and Lyon pummeling some poor vulcan, bursting it in minutes but all to soon worry crept in once more.

Laki and Max and Toby and Yuka hadn't wanted to take on the vulcans.

If there had been enough vulcans that four mages hadn't wanted to fight them then Gisela just hoped that they were enough.

That she was enough.

This mission had gotten ridiculously outside of the original escort premises that it had had but that was fine.

She was a member of Fairy Tail. She could deal with this.

 _Besides,_ Gisela reminds herself as she traced the entirely straight wood grain, _it's not about you alone. Mickey and Jura are strong._

Having teammates was nice.

Still, when did all her jobs start going so crazy.

 _Everything I did with Kagura was so simple._ Gisela put that thought away. Leaving had been the right thing for her to do, no matter how guilty it made her feel sometimes.

Kagura would be fine without her. Gisela had only been slowing her down anyways and Mermaid Heel had been right for Kagura and wrong for her.

Gisela was pretty sure that she could remember that Kagura had been a canon member of Mermaid Heel.

She thought so anyways. _Maybe it's just you pretending._ That sounded like something she would do, pretend she knew a character's fate just to save herself the guilt of messing it up.

 _After all,_ a quiet voice whispered in her mind, _you already did that once._

It was getting darker, Gisela watched the sunset bleed through the branches, painting the sky red.

There was rustling. Gisela tensed, feeling rather than seeing everyone else as they watched.

She breathed.

Jura and Max were back. Gisela tried to make out the expressions on their face in the twilight.

Jura was inscrutable like the rock he was named for but she could see the worry on Max's face.

"What's the news?", Mickey demanded, breaking the tension.

Most of the time Gisela liked being right, it meant that she wasn't totally incompetent and a failure.

This time she would have loved to be wrong.

Max had been right to worry.

Gisela stared at the network of caves and tunnels that Max and Jura had sketched out, seeing how many areas were obscured, apparently there had been some sort of background magic that had made it hard for them to sense it out.

"We can't collapse it or anything can we", Laki said wistfully, "it would be easy to give the smash".

"Unfortunately vulcans can go incorporeal when weaked, we would just end up with an angry swarm above ground".

"Lets not do that".

 _At least we can agree on something?_ Gisela thought, trying to be positive. _Between the nine of us we should be able to come up with a plan._

"Do we want to keep choking them out? I could freeze some of the tunnels shut".

"Would that hold them?".

"Don't underestimate my ice".

"Sorry".

The nausea was back. It was great.

 _Pay attention!_

"I believe that Lyon was onto something, we could collapse some of the tunnels in order to lead them to a chosen ambush site".

"Then they would just be funneled to attack us".

"We could set a trap".

"What type?".

"My wave magic cancels other magics. The vulcans rely on possession in order to act so-".

"-We could use your magic in order to break their soul bonds and trap them in the lacima", Mickey finished, grinning sharply.

"Do you believe you can do this?".

"Of course he can!", Toby snapped. Gisela forced muscles to stay loose

"I did not mean any offense", Jura said as calmly as he had said everything else. The conversation stilled for a moment as everyone looked back at the rough map.

 _Should I?_

It would be fine. Probably. It wasn't a very important question but Gisela wanted to know and it would break through the silence that had formed in Toby's outburst, maybe it would even take the focus off the other mage. That would be good. Probably. "Do we know what dug these tunnels?".

"I believe they are ruins of some sort of lab, that would explain the irregular ethernanosn distribution".

"How many old labs are there?".

"That would be a question for the treasure hunting guilds, I believe that they do a thriving business".

They got back to trying to work out a plan after that, figuring out who could block which entrances and who would have to hold the others.

"What if we don't get them all", Gisela worried as she stared, her clouds were good but the only ones who could really work the earth were Jura and Max, Laki too if she counted wood.

It just didn't seem like enough.

 _Breathe._ Gisela reminded herself as she studied the map, trying to commit the warren of tunnels to memory. _Breathe._

They kept planning, trying to work out when they would have to go into the tunnels to herd vulcans back and who would stay out and trying to come up with a million different plans for when things inevitably went wrong.

 _It's going to be a million and oneth thing that goes wrong._

Gisela tried to put that thought away as they settled down for the night.

They had more than enough people for watches. It was a funny feeling, being in a camp full of tense mages, she didn't even have to take one.

Apparently they really wanted her ready for the next day.

 _Maybe I'm just that useless._

Gisela pushed that thought away. She didn't have time for it.

"Enjoy", Mickey had said, grinning after seeing the guilty expression that Gisela knew she was making, "I know you've been pushing hard to get us here. We need to get ready for tomorrow. Sleep will help you be your best".

Gisela knew that.

It still meant that she would have nothing to do but think as she waited for the morning to come.

 _Actually..._

It was a pretty good plan.

 _In._

 _Out._

 _In._

 _Out._

 _In._

The magic itched at her as Gisela sunk into a mediation, she could feel the rest of the team around her, Mickey and Pi-chan's magic easy to read in how intertwined it was, even if it was oddly quiet. Laki's magic steady and plusiing with energy, ready to burst out and grow at the slightest provocation.

There was an odd note to it through, a shimmer or layer of some sort.

Gisela stored that information in the back of her head and moved on.

Max's magic shifted and seemed to dance. It was dry and wide open, flowing but not like a river.

Max's magic was the desert.

Gisela moved on.

Yuka's magic made Gisela shiver. It felt like a void and things breaking up and falling apart and she knew it was natural because that was what his magic was supposed to be like but it was still _wrong, wrong, wrong_ and-

She wrenched herself away from his black hole of broken things.

Toby's magic was mixed. Gisela focused on that, trying to figure out how he balanced the two seperate conversions.

Jura's magic felt like a wall. It felt like someone had drawn a line in the sand and said 'here I am, this is where I stand. You will not move me'. It was hard, not cold or warm but firm.

He was bright through, so bright he nearly blotted out Pi-chan's small, suppressed glow.

 _In._

 _Out._

 _In._

 _Out._

Gisela kept breathing, reading the clear skies that would continue for the next week before transitioning into some type of rain snow mix, it was hard to tell from how far in the future it was, there were still several elements at play.

 _In._

 _Out._

 _In._

 _Out._

There was more magic. Reaching, grabbing magic. Magic like Marc's when he had reached out and-

It was strong.

Bright. Jura's magic had drowned it out from a distance but now that Gisela was reaching and feeling she could feel the _strength powercontrol_ behind it.

She could feel the age.

 _In._

 _Out._

 _In._

She kept feeling.

It was just so much.

Around there were other cores of _wantgrowdeserie_ itching and creeping and crawling and pulling.

 _Vulcans._ The part of her that was still thinking noticed.

 _In._

 _Out._

It was vital that she tried to figure out what the bright one was.

Vital.

 _In._

Their senses reached out farther, trying to read the ethernansos patterns in the air.

 _Out._

Everything was underground. It was just so hard.

 _In._

She had to do this. She didn't have a choice.

 _Out._

Then it was looking at her.

Gisela jolted back to chaos and screaming, in the darkness she could see blurred faces above her and it was only the lingering magic sense that told her these were the rest of the team.

She was safe.

 _Breathe._

She forced her breath out of a meditative rhythm as she tried to dig her fingers into the dirt. This was real.

She was real and the light was distant from her. The patterns of absorption were here and now and in this moment she was fine.

She was fine.

Then Gisela became aware of the hands and the noise. People were asking questions and she needed to focus and answer them.

She closed her eyes, letting the world dwindle to just herself and her core. Gisela ached to spend time trying to compare her magic to the others, trying to figure out the relative differences.

She didn't have time for that.

 _Breathe._

Gisela pulled her scattered consciousness together. She needed to make a report.

She opened them again. Faint in the light of the moon she could make out Mickey's face, mouth twisted into a frown and worry in her eyes.

Pi-chan looked worried as well, though Gisela was not sure what in a bird's body language could speak of fear.

"I'm okay", Gisela forced out.

"What happened", Mickey demanded. "You were just sleeping against that tree and then you screamed".

That explained the noise. "Wasn't sleeping. I was meditating". _How am I supposed to explain this?_

"Was it that boring?".

Any other time Gisela would have burst out laughing. Meditating was many things, but Gisela had never found it to be boring. "No. I was just trying to feel the patterns to get a better read on everything and I reached out and", Gisela usttered, trying to get her words out, "it was just so reaching and grasping and there was something big in there, something old".

"Do you know anything else?".

That wasn't Mickey. That was Jura.

There was an iron band around Gisela's throat. It was pressing in on her at all angles. "It looked back at me".

Gisela paused and saw the expressions on the others faces, various studies of disbelief. "I don't know if that was the right word but it was trying to figure us out on its own wavelength and whatever it is it felt like a vulcan but bigger somehow. Older. Dangerous".

"How so?".

Gisela looked down at her hands, they were covered in grime from her flailing earlier. "I don't know".

"Then we will just have to be more careful tomorrow. Can you point to where you sensed this concentration?".

She could do that. Quickly following the map and doing her best to match it to the impressions in her head Gisela pointed out the spot, roughly in the center of the map.

There was more talking afterwards but there really wasn't much else to say. Gisela knew that. It was still hard.

 _Meditating was supposed to make sleep come easier!_

 _Typical._


	64. Chapter 64

Gisela stared down the mouth of her tunnel. It didn't look like much really, just a crack in the rocks with some overgrowth and loose scraggly roots veining it.

It was the right spot.

If she focused she could feel the differences in ethernanos. Not that she was focusing that much because then she would be distracted and that would be bad and she had a job to do and-

 _Breathe._

Gisela kept her watch. Alone.

She fidgeted with the lacrima held loosely in the pocket of her jacket. She could do this.

 _All I have to do is hold the line._

There was a sound almost like a scream and the feeling of wrongness, of breaking apart.

 _Yuka. They've started._ Then Gisela didn't have time to think.

She pulled her hand out of her pocket, lacrima on and ready for action.

The vulcan was saying something. It didn't matter.

This vulcan wasn't her friend. Wasn't someone she cared about. All Gisela had to do was win.

 _Duck._

The breeze of a punch passed over her head as Gisela flipped, bouncing off a convenient cloud and into the vulcan.

There was a popping sound and the lacima in her hand glowed.

Then Gisela was hurtling towards the earth.

 _I didn't do too much damage._

It was acceptable. She could see one tree whose branch had been broken, likely by one of the vulcans missed punches, but other than that it looked pretty okay.

 _I did it._

She hadn't failed.

Now she would just have to keep that up.

It was moments after she had had that thought that the next vulcan attacked.

 _Duck. Summon_. _Cloud. Punch. Channel. Move._

It kept going. Her breath was sharp in her throat. Her mouth tasted bitter.

 _Just keep going._

She ached.

 _Just keep going._

The next one came. This time it was a group. It didn't matter. Compared to everyone else she was only fighting a few because her magic didn't work as well underground.

She could hold this line.

She would hold the line.

The group was gone, sucked into the lacrima. Gisela had a moment to stare up at the sun.

It looked like it hadn't shifted much at all. It was still just above the trees, only starting it's daily journey across the sky.

Jura had said something about morning being theorized to be the best time to fight vulcans. Gisela wasn't quite sure she got the logic but figured that they would have had to fight them at some time and morning was as good a time as any.

Better actually, it left her less time to worry about everything that would go wrong.

 _It felt like much longer._

Still.

Gisela listened, she couldn't meditate, didn't have the time or safety for that but she could listen.

Vulcans weren't subtle. Mimics yes, quiet no.

 _Is everyone okay?_

It wasn't really her place to worry, Gisela knew that. She knew that Max and Laki and everyone were strong. Jura felt immense, Gisela could still picture the blaze he had been when she had been meditating and-

The ground was rumbling.

The ground was roaring.

It was deafening.

Gisela catapulted herself up into the air, literally pulling herself onto the cloud she had summoned as the ground below where she had been standing fell away. She could feel the emptiness betheth her feet as the dangled, a sensation that caused her stomach to swoop as she lay sprawled on top of her platform.

 _What happened._

She needed a better view. Gisela forced the cloud up as she forced herself up, pulling herself over to the edge to look down.

There was a widening crack in the ground, the trees rattling and the birds screaming a warning in a cacophony of caws.

 _What is happening?_

Something was glowing in the distance, a literal beacon in the morning light that burned as Gisela tried to focus on it.

The light faded.

Gisela felt her heart drop.

It was a vulcan. A giant vulcan, looming over the woods and screaming, it's cries sending up flocks of birds and scratching like nails on a chalkboard.

 _We have to fight that._

Gisela knew that it wasn't a question. That the vulcan wasn't friendly, already she was pretty sure she could see earth trying to restrain it and the sudden wood sprouting up.

It was already being fought.

 _I have to fight that._

There was no way she could stay by her not existent crevice. There was no more point in trying to corner the vulcans anymore, not when the earthquake could have opened up an unlimited amount of exit points.

 _I can do it._

The funny thing, Gisela gave herself a few more moments to think about as she zoomed over, cold wind drawing tears from her eyes, was that it didn't really matter if she could do it or not. It didn't really matter if her clouds were nothing but an annoyance because everyone else was there fighting and she couldn't leave them to fight alone.

That wasn't who she wanted to be.

 _Once more unto the breach._

Gisela hurtled down, trying to stay out of line of sight as best could as she ducked around the forest of branches that sprouted up, an attempt at restraint.

"What happened?", Gisela shouted as she crashed to the ground, leaping off her cloud and somehow managing to summersalt to the ground.

"It got Jura".

Gisela felt her heart drop.

"No time to explain, we need to beat it".

Gisela remembered Jura's magical presence. Remembered the beasts. How were they supposed to fight them both?

"Got a plan?". She was shouting and it didn't matter. They both had to break off conversation because a tree came hurtling at them. An actual tree. An actual tree picked up and thrown like a spear.

If it wasn't for the situation Gisela wasn't sure what she would be doing about that.

 _So much for not damaging the environment._ Gisela pushed that thought out of the way as a second tree came hurtling, wrenching her leg out of the hole that had opened up in the unstable ground.

"We just need to beat it".

"Do we have enough power for that?!".

"Do we have a choice?". A tree came hurtling by Gisela, flying straight at Jura-vulcan and buying them a few moments to duck backwards.

"Where is everyone else".

"Lyon hasn't shown up yet, and Yuka got taken out when that one over power our trap".

"Is he safe?".

"Safer than the rest of us", Mickey shouted.

There was no time for talking after that. The vulcans fist hit the ground with a giant thud, starting another round of tremors.

They kept dodging. There weren't many other choices.

 _How long can we keep this up for?_ They were moving because they had too, because they didn't have another option and Gisela couldn't see anything else they could do. Laki was trying to immobilize it but she couldn't get enough wood made fast enough, already the ground was covered in splitters and broken beams, something else they had to worry about as they dodged and ducked.

They had to keep moving.

Gisela knew they needed a plan though. They were all going to run out of magic and then it would be even worse.

It happened in moments.

Gisela saw Toby stumble and called up her clouds.

She had just sent them over to shield him when the other fist came down.

 _Mickey!_

There was no time.

A tiger blurred past Gisela, crashing into the fist and knocking it off course.

The fist impacted the ground, suddenly wood grew up around it, binding it down.

"Lyon", Gisela shouted, voice horse with relief.

Suddenly Gisela could breathe again. It didn't help much. There was nothing Gisela could think of to make this better. They were trapped and she was going to fail and-

Someone was calling her name. "Yeah", Gisela shouted as she tried to keep her distance from the vulcan, doing her best to grab the moments when it's fists were both trapped.

"Everyone, I have a plan".

"What is it?".

"Unison raid. Me and you and Gisela will keep him down, all our magics are good for that. Lyon and the rest can combine to cook up something with a punch".

Gisela couldn't breathe again. She had heard of unison raids at the temple, or what she thought they were. Unison raids were shaping magic in order to bind two different peoples will or rarely, after years of practicing, more than that.

There was no way she could do that.

She heard the groaning of breaking wood. They just didn't have time.

The world was bearing down on her.

She didn't have time.

Gisela jolted, only stopping at the last minute when she realized it was Laki's hand.

"You ready?".

Laki looked so focused, prepared with her magic vibrating under her skin, close enough Gisela could feel it.

The groaning got louder.

Gisela tried to let her magic out raw, tried to get it out half formed and ready to blend she had seen at the temple.

The ground was shaking and her throat tastes like dust, it felt like there were knives in the back stabbing her with every breath she took as she tried to focus on Laki and the magic that was Max on the other side of Laki but-

Gisela couldn't breathe.

 _I can't-_

Gisela couldn't say it. Not when there was no other choice. They had tried air and tried fight and Jura was strong and this vulcan was strong and there was nothing else and she needed to win because everyone needed her and-

The magic came roaring out. It was like hitting the right pitch while singing or that perfect moment of flying and the world was just energy and-

 _Hold._

It was like thinking while not thinking. It was about the blank spaces and the steadiness that she had to hold.

 _Constrain._ She watched, distance from herself as the twining, whirling chaos of wood exploded in front of them, all roots and branches and sand and force.

It would hold.

 _Grow! Trap! Hold!_

It wasn't just Gisela, she could hear Laki and Max's voices overlaying with her's, echoing about in whatever frequency they had reached.

Gisela could feel the vulcan's magic battering against their own, could feel the force of the vulcan as it tried to break from it's bonds.

It didn't matter. They were going to hold.

 _Bind!_

 _Absorb!_

It burned and Gisela felt heavy and-

 _Absorb!_

Suddenly there was a burst and an impact and Gisela felt the moment when it was okay. When she could be done.

They were fine now.

It was light and airy and relaxing.

Then there was nothing.

Her back ached. At least Gisela thought it was her back that was aching.

Gisela opened her eyes carefully. It was dark.

Her head was pounding and her body ached like she had just gone ten rounds with Mickey. _Was that what I did?_

It wouldn't have been the first time she had passed out on the ground like that, or the second really. She had done it more times than she could count if she counted all the training with the Southern Wolves and-

Then everything hit her.

The scream tore it's way out of her throat as she forced herself to sit upright, the gasp that came after wasn't much better.

Vaguely Gisela could hear other people trying to talk to her but in front of her she could see smarched trees and boulders scattered around, like some wierd, twisted version of dodgeball.

It was chaos.

The forest looked nothing like what it did before.

 _We did that._

 _I did that._

 _Did we win?_

"-ela".

Her muscles hurt even worse from trying to sit up. "We win?", she rasped.

"We won. We showed that vulcan why they shouldn't mess with Fairy Tail", Mickey said fiercely. "That unison raid you guys pulled off was awesome. It was perfect so me and Lyon and Toby had time to take him down. You guys weakened him as well, that was an impressive binding".

"How?".

"How'd we take him out?".

Gisela nodded, not wanting to abuse her throat anymore.

"Well, canons are very useful, even if ones made of ice are cold".

"Lyon made a canon?". _Was that really all it took._

"Not just any canon", Mickey said, grin showing all her teeth, "a human cannon".

Gisela thought about Mickey. Then she thought about Lyon. She thought of Mickey getting launched out of a cannon.

The old traces of the logic that she had learned Before tried to reassert itself. _How would that even work?_ Gisela pushed that question away, she already knew that answer.

 _Magic._ Another thought hit her, "is Jura okay?".

"Yeah, he hasn't woken up yet, that vulcan really messed him over".

"Are we going to leave when he wakes up?".

"Maybe. I've been talking with Laki and Max, we want to take a look at the tunnel system, or", Mickey paused for a moment, following Gisela's line of sigh, "what's left of it".

"Why?".

"We think it's a super old lab, like four hundered years old!".

"Oh".

"Not just oh. Wow", Mickey cheered, spreading her hands wide, "most of the time treasure hunters get to the ruins first and the council is stupid and says that they have the right to explore them before us because they are certified treasure hunters and so on and so forth, that will probably happen to this one too", Mickey seemed monmetatly dispirited before cheering back up, "but for the moment we have the right to explore it!".

Gisela didn't want to ask, still she had too. "Is it legal?".

"Yeah, right now it is, that's the point".

"Is it safe? I bet it's pretty unstable because", Gisela trailed off, Mickey didn't need her telling her all of this.

Mickey sighed, "if you don't want to we don't have to, I just really want to know where that vulcan came from. It was way too strong, took us all by surprise. If there are more like that than we need to get out a warning".

Gisela thought of how the beast had seemed to tower over the trees. It had just been so huge and not all of that had been Jura. "So not all nests have vulcans like that, right?".

Mickey burst out into laughter.

Gisela felt her heart drop. _Did I do something wrong?_ "What?".

Mickey wheezed for a moment, cackling before calming down. "Do you think we'd have a normal mission".

"So that's something else we should look into".

"Probably. We might find some cool history".

The world seemed soft around the edges, now that Gisela knew that everyone was safe the exhaustion was nearly overpower. _Why am I always the one to pass out?_ Gisela thought, or at least thought she did.

It was annoying. She was always the one blacking out from exhaustion no matter how hard she tried.

Gisela wanted to open her mouth and mention it and see if Mickey had any thoughts on why Gisela always had to be the one to pass out but the world seemed soft and full of cotton wool and pretty soon she just didn't have the energy.

The dark reclaimed her.

It was light when she woke up again and something smelled good, she didn't even have a headache! Carefully Gisela levied herself off the wooden bed, back aching. _Note to self, wooden benches are not great places to sleep._

Technically she should have already known that but Gisela pushed that recimination aside as her belly growled.

It ached and rumbbled, feeling almost like the cave she had just been staring down.

 _And that's proof that I used a lot of magic._

Her stomach rumbled again.

There was laughter.

"You want breakfast?", Max shouted.

"That obvious?". Gisela could feel herself blushing. It was awful. It didn't quite register what she was eating, honestly Gisela just didn't care. She felt fine, her back ached a little from the wooden bed and Gisela knew her skin was peppered with bruises from the chaos of the day before but she was fine.

She was just so hungry.

Gisela looked down at the metal circle that they were calling a plate. It was empty.

Her stomach rumbled again.

Max looked at her again. Gisela tried not to blush, hiding her face in annoyance because she was always the one to pass out and be the burden and0.

Gisela looked at her plate again. It was full.

She kept eating. It was only after she had finished the second plate that Gisela remembered her manners, "thanks".

 _Idiot._

Max just laughed, Gisela felt something relax in her at the sound. "No problem, I know what it's like to use up a bunch of magic".

 _Maybe I'm not the only one?_ "Did you pass out like I did?". Vaguely Gisela could remember talking to Mickey the night before, it was kind of blurry though.

"No, that was an impressive fall though".

"Thanks?". Gisela really wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not.

A thought hit her. "Was I the only one to pass out?".

"Other than Jura, yeah". _I was._

"Oh". _Makes sense._ Gisela looked down at her hands, and the scraps of whatever she had just inhaled covering the plate. Felt the slight aches that still lingered. _Of course I would be the weak one._

"You did good through".

"I did?".

"Yeah, whatever absorption you pulled on the vulcan really helped to weaken it".

"I did that?". It was all just a blur now, like something that had happened to another Gisela and not her.

"Yeah, did you know you could do that?".

Gisela closed her eyes, _Byard._ She remembered that fight, her first real one in Fiore. _The Jiggle Butt Gang._ "I think I've done it before, I didn't realize I could do it to vulcans as well".

"It was exuding raw magic in an attempt to burst out of it's bindings, you contained it".

"Oh". _I guess I was good for something._ "Do you know when Jura will wake up?". Now that she was more focused she could see him collapsed on another wooden bench. It wasn't just him, Gisela could see another two bodies, one draping over the other. Suddenly it hit her. She hadn't been the only one knocked out of the fight, even if she had been the only one to collapse right after. "Is Yuka okay?". _I didn't even think about him._

"Yeah, his wave magic was just overloaded and he ended up punched by the big vulcan". That helped a little but now that Gisela had started to ask after everyone she needed to know. "Where's Lyon and Laki".

"Out on patrol to scrape up the remains, me and Mickey and Toby stayed here to watch you guys".

"So they are okay?".

"Yep. You, Yuka, and Jura got the worst damage of the lot".

It felt like she could breathe again. "Okay, good. Will they wake up soon?".

"Not sure, being possessed messes you up but his body isn't so bad. Yuka just needs time to heal as well, he got more of the brunt of it with backlash and all but he should be fine".

"That's good".

 _Should I?_

"What is it?".

"Huh?".

"You had the, 'I want to ask a question face'".

"I did?". Gisela was sure she could feel herself blushing again. Had it really been that easy to see?

"Yeah, your eyebrows do this scrunchy thing".

Gisela tested it out. Her eyebrows did do a scrunchy thing. It felt funny now that she was aware of it "Oh".

"So what do you question?".

 _Nothing to do but ask now._ "I was just wondering if I should go see the tunnels".

"Do you want to?".

"I mean if we are going to explore them later…", she trailed off.

"Can you walk?".

"I made it over here".

"But can you make it over there?".

Gisela took a breath, "let's find out".

She could.

 _Next step: tunnels._

Gisela couldn't figure out if she was excited or not.


	65. Chapter 65

Might not be an update next week, busy fun times~ (not)

XXX

The feeling of being lifted up into the air was not an unfamiliar one to Gisela. She was a cloud mage, she flew herself all over the place.

It was what she did.

Being lifted by something outside her control, however, was a very different experience. It was instinct that led to her summoning a cloud to break her fall when she tumbled off the suddenly appearing pillar.

 _What happened!_

Gisela lifted herself up, watching warily for any more pillars when she saw what had happened.

Jura had woken up.

It felt like she could breathe again, the tight knot of anxiety at having to fight again so soon unraveled. It was better than before too.

Jura was awake.

 _Is everyone else okay?_

Gisela navigated around the next round of terraforming that they had created, _there is no way this will ever be the same again,_ and over to the rest of the group. Everyone was there and awake and alive.

It was a good feeling. The debrief after wasn't bad as well, it was just more of the same really. A summary of yes everyone is okay and we were able to fight you after you turned into a giant vulcan thingy, the really interesting thing that Gisela had learned was that they had apparently not contacted anyone, instead waiting for Jura to get up.

 _Nobody noticed anything._

The fight had been so big, so loud. It had been chaos and fear and adrenaline arcing through her in a desperate race for survival.

 _Nobody noticed anything._ It made sense in a way through, the vulcan had been giant but it hadn't been active for that long really and this was not a well inhabited area. It really shouldn't have been that much of a suprise that the whole thing had gone under the radar- the vulcan camp had done the same thing after all.

It was still a funny thought. Jura was apologizing once again in the background even though it was not his fault at all that his body had been taken over by a vulcan and he was not responsible at all for the damages.

Gisela hung back as she watched Jura and Lyon get into a not-argument on the subject, Mickey chiming in every so often.

 _They have that under control._ Gisela reassured herself, Jura didn't need Gisela showing up and trying to tell him that there was nothing that he needed to be sorry for, she would probably just mess it up anyways.

"I apologize for everything". Gisela's head shot up at the noise, pricking her finger on the needle she had been using to fix the bigger rips in her shirt.

 _WhatdoIdowhatdo I do?_ The nausea was back. It was almost always there, really. Always worried about caves and Mickey and Jura and if she could do everything that she needed to do, Gisela was pretty used to it really.

It was very apparent right now. Gisela tried to breathe, looking back down at her fingers to make sure she wasn't bleeding badly.

Jura was still there. She could see his shadow.

 _I have to say something!_ "What do you want me to say?". The second Gisela heard her words she wanted to jam the needle into her thigh but she didn't have any choice because she had started and-

She kept going. "I mean, you know it's not your fault, maybe you could say 'sorry for being weak enough that I got taken over' but you took a majority of the risk on this mission. Earlier we fought a Toby-vulcan and a Yuka-vulcan, none of us thought it was their faults that they were taken over. It was the vulcans that did it. We were fine in the end and it's not your fault that that vulcan took you over, especially because we still don't know what type of vulcan it was or why it was so strong".

It felt awkward, like nothing that she had said even made sense outside of her head.

Gisela waited.

It was silent. She couldn't even hear the other members of their team making their own preparations.

 _Are they all listening?_ She hoped not.

Jura was still silent.

 _Do I have to keep going?_ "It's not your fault and none of us are mad and I don't know what else you want me to say, there are no magic words that will make this any different from what happened. You were possessed by a vulcan, it's not your fault". If Gisela knew anything she knew that there were never any magic words.

Gisela focused on keeping herself still, steady. She didn't have anything else to say.

"Thank you".

Gisela kept sewing, nodding in acknowledgement. There was a lump in her throat, she didn't have the energy to get around it.

Jura left after that. Gisela focused on her sewing, on the steady way that the needle drew the cloth back together.

It was soothing.

She still avoided Jura for the rest of the day. Some things were just awkward and Gisela still felt shivery somehow, like she wanted to move.

There was part of her that just wanted to fly off. It would be so easy. The sky was so inviting. She wouldn't have to worry in the sky.

It would just be her and the road and she could run and run and run and run-

Out of the corner of her eye she saw her wrist, Fairy Tail's mark a proud tattoo.

 _That's why I can't leave._ Gisela brushed her hand over the mark, it didn't feel like anything really. There was no difference from the rest of her skin. It just happened to be blue.

 _Magic is wild._

"-sela".

"Yeah?".

"Come help with dinner".

"Sure". It was another nice distraction. Also while no one was a bad cook exactly Gisela just liked being part of the process.

Recipes had been one of the few things that she was able to take with her from Before, even if she couldn't remember the exact proportions for some of them.

"Did we end up messaging", Laki asked as they sat to eat.

"I sent a message to Lamia Scale today".

"So they'll give Fairy Tail a shout".

"They will".

"Good".

Conversation at dinner wasn't bad, mostly it was centered around plans for going caving they were planning for the next day, there would be two parties, one with Jura, Toby, Laki and Mickey and one with Max, Lyon, Gisela, and Yuka. It made sense, Laki and Lyon both had magic that could be used to make supports even if the dynamic nature of Lyon's constructs would make it challenging, Max and Jura had earth based magic for navigation but Jura could easily reinforce and navigate, meaning that people with him would likely be safe. Yuka was good at disabling traps and Mickey was strong.

Toby Gisela wasn't too sure about it, she hadn't really seen him fight enough to have an opinion on whether he was strong or not and he had been taken over by a vulcan, _then again,_ Gisela reminded herself, _he did manage to finish the fight with the vulcan without passing out- something that you failed at._

Gisela just hoped she wouldn't be a burden. _I've done this before,_ she reminded herself, _I can do this._

 _How's Kagura doing?_

The whole thing made her think of a different set of caves, _I hope that smith found the peace that she was looking for._ It had seemed like it at the end, past the twists and turns of the cave.

Still, that train of thought led Gisela to wondering if Kagura went through with sealing the sword and swearing revenge against her brother's killer and-

 _Kagura does not need my advice._ Kagura was a smart competent mage and swords women who didn't need someone like Gisela naging at them.

She would be fine.

Still, Gisela was relieved when Jura split the ground open, watching as a tunnel formed, going down into the dark with the creaking, breaking sounds that she was becoming all too familiar with.

"Ready for this?", Max asked, his grin lighting up his face.

"Yes", Yuka said solidly.

It was obvious when the tunnel changed from Jura's magic to the old ruins. It was by the dull light of the lacrima that the members of their group with actual forth thought, Max and Lyon, had brought that dull tiles were still distinguishable from the raw earth.

Gisela was pretty sure that the tiles had been white at some point. They were no longer white at all.

The cracks that spiderwebbed through them were not reassuring at all.

Gisela made sure not to look over her shoulder as they seperated from Mickey and her group, even though she felt the nausea in her stomach increase.

 _You will be fine. Your group will be fine. It's not like you guys even have that defined of a goal down here, just a poke around and see if there is anything obviously salvageable because we are all too curious for our own goods. You can't fail that._

It didn't stop her anxiety.

Gisela just kept breathing as their footsteps echoed down the tunnel.

"How long has it been since people were down here?", Yuka asked, his voice eerie in the tunnel.

"Centuries maybe. The vulcans we fought here had all possessed animals or were manifesting under their own power, it was why they went undetected for so long, they weren't stealing people".

It felt like it could be that old.

They kept walking, the only light the lacrima's steady glow until they found themselves in a large room, as heavy with dust and age as the rest of the place, and unlike the floors above it was far more intact.

 _People built this place to last._ Gisela really wanted to know what type of lab it was, or if it was a lab at all.

 _Maybe it was a tomb…_ Gisela shook her head, the last place tunnel system she had explored might have been a tomb but she was pretty sure it wasn't nearly as old as this place was.

"I think it's there's a room here", Max said as they stared at a wall.

"May I?". They all moved out of the way, giving Yuka room to work his magic.

There was a moment when Gisela's teeth were on edge with the feeling of _wrongbreakfallapart_ before the world seemed to blink.

Suddenly there was a door.

"You guys want to go in?".

"We came all this way, we might as well", Lyon said easily.

They all looked at her.

The lump was holding. It didn't matter. "What Lyon said", Gisela got out, making fists and trying to ignore the shivers going up her back.

Even though they said they were going in it still took awhile, the hinges on the door had rusted shut or something, if there were hinges that was. In the end Max carefully loosened the wall around the door and Lyon and Gisela ended up helping to shift the door to the side, leaving the ancient chamber open for exploration.

Gisela lept back as lights flashed across the chamber, her magic materializing in her hands as she braced for action.

Nothing.

Well, not nothing, there were screens flickering into her vision, letters scrolling across them.

Letters that Gisela couldn't recognize.

"Archive", Yuka said, voice loud in contrast to the faint buzz of the screen, "this is an old type of archive magic, it must run on a different frequency or something".

"I thought archive was a magic that was just being developed", Gisela blurted out, remembering some article she had read in _Sources Weekly._

"Redeveloped, this lab is from when magic and magi-science was at its peak, four hundered years ago- it only makes sense that they would have magic we don't have anymore", Max explained, "can you two read it?".

"We can", Lyon said shortly.

 _I can't read this._ Gisela hated it. She hated it so much. She hated the sight of words, of history trapped in another language, one that she couldn't read.

There was knowledge there. There was so much knowledge there but it was out of her reach and the only thing that she could do was watch as Lyon tried to read it and wait for his report.

She hated it.

 _Note to self, see if you can learn how to read Old Fioran._

Apparently just being literate in Fioran and Caelum wasn't enough anymore.

Gisela hated it.

She hated not knowing what was written on the screens and she hated not knowing the history. It was like she had gotten so used to knowing everything that she had forgotten that this was a real world with a real history seperate to what she had read in that manga and she should have known better but she didn't and-

 _Breathe._

She could read, she could learn, Gisela knew she wasn't good at much but she wasn't unteachable, maybe she could even attend school or something. She was seventeen, that was still high school aged or something, _do they even have high school here?_

Suddenly Gisela was hit with the sudden realization that she was in a teenage body and no one seemed to have a problem with this.

The second realization that she was only a year or so away from being the same age she had been before knocked the wind out of her.

 _I've almost caught up._

She was seventeen years old in some ancient ruins sitting around and being useless. Last time she had been seventeen years old she had lived at home with her parents and been studying for her exams to get into college and graduate highschool.

She wasn't sure which one was better.

 _I'm old._

It hurt. It was like a scab or a scar or something, everytime Gisela thought she was over it something hit her and she remembered all over again.

It had been seventeen years, she had been Gisela almost as long as-

 _I don't have time for this!_ Weird caves were not the place for flashbacks. Not at all. She could go back to her house, the house she shared with Mickey, and once she was there she could freak out.

Gisela took another breath. Sometimes that was all she could do.

Finally it was over, Lyon pulled back from the flickering screens. "This was an old facility researching how magic beings could be sealed into objects, I think that vulcan was a test case that had been sealed but because it was sealed all of it's magical power built up and allowed it to be much stronger".

"Did you read that?".

"No, all of this is just old scientific reports, you would need references to decode all of it, most of the equations are beyond our levels, not to mention half the data is incomplete".

Gisela tried not to take too much pleasure in the fact that she was not the only one rendered partially illiterate by the lab.

 _Then again,_ her mind whispered, _you weren't able to do anything at all, Lyon could read the writing, it's not his fault he doesn't know four hundred year old science._

 _You don't have an excuse like that._

There wasn't much else in the room. They didn't want to touch any off the odd machines that lined the walls, too much risk involved there to make poking at them worth it when they only had the vaguest ideas of what they could have been used for.

"Should we keep looking?", Yuka asked as he finished his last inspection of an empty closet.

"We've been down here awhile, we should probably head back up now".

The second they left the room the archive magic flickered off, leaving the space silent once more. Gisela shivered slightly and squinted, her eyes had adjusted to the extra light and now they had to get used to the darkness once more.

It was time to start heading up.

Gisela itched to pick up the markers that they had left on the way down. She knew that it wasn't a natural cave and that they would be useful for the next group to come by.

It still was one of her instincts and not being able to clean up after herself sucked, leave no trace was a thing after all.

 _Is it a thing here?_ Gisela pushed that thought aside, she didn't have time for it.

The nausea hit as they climbed out of the tunnels. _Rune Knights!_

Suddenly she couldn't breathe anymore. _Should have waited should have waited should have waited should have waited I was so stupid and now we are going to get in trouble and-_

"Mickey", Gisela gasped out, "whats happening".

"The Rune Knights showed up, that's what's happening. They are saying that we brought back proof that this is a dangerous magical site and we need to leave it to them to explore, can you believe that. They're stealing our discovery after we fought for it and everything".

"Are we in trouble?". Gisela needed to know.

"Nope! Until they got here there was no rule at all about it, we were perfectly within our rights to investigate the source of all those vulcans".

"How long have they been here for?".

An embarrassed expression flashed across Mickey's face. "A bit after our groups separated we found this old storage room thingamagig and some old lacrima, really old ones, kinda useless though, they'd need so much power to become active that'd it been hard to find a use for them", that was interesting, Gisela stored that away, "anyways, Jura said he sensed some instability so he took us all back up- turns out there were a few more vulcans in need of routing, I think we are finally done with the nest though so there is that, and we're gonna go back down when they showed up".

"Did Jura talk to them?".

"Yeah, me too a bit cause Doranbolt is here and he is sorta our friend, it's complicated".

"Can I ask how?".

"He was one of the last people to see our missing members, that and he joined to spy on us before going back to the Magic Council right after abandoning our family on Tenrou Island".

"Oh". Gisela wasn't really sure how she was supposed to respond to the anger in Mickey's voice, "will he be fair to us?".

"He'd better be", Mickey said darkly, Pi-chan chirping in agreement.

It was silly, Gisela knew it was silly, she still kept an eye out for Eric or any of the other Rune Knights who she had run into.

 _Silly._

Jura and Doranbolt were negotiating in quiet voices. It was a little far away to see what they were talking about.

"Should we go closer?".

Might as well.

It didn't help.

It sucked really. So they were fine and did not have to pay and fines or get arrested or permanently ruin Fairy Tail's reputation. On the other hand the lab had been deemed "hazardous", which it probably was so even though they had found the lacrima, well Mickey and her group had but it still sucked, they couldn't keep them.

Jura had argued that they should be allowed to claim them later but Gisela didn't have that much hope.

She kind of missed the Lamia Scale group on the way home, it was funny with only half the noise.

It was still a relief to be back at Fairy Tail. Back at the house that she and Mickey shared. It was good here. It was safe.

Then there was a knock at the door at seven in morning.

"You said you would teach me when you got back".


	66. Chapter 66

For a moment Gisela imagined closing the door, she wouldn't have done it loudly or rudely, just… shutting it. Closing it.

Not dealing with the maybe eight year old? Gisela wasn't sure, who was demanding magic lessons from a seventeen year old cloud mage who had absolutely nothing in her life together and should in no way be trusted with anyones education.

 _It's worth a shot._ "Should you be in school?".

The look Gisela got in return could have stripped paint from the wall. "It's a Saturday".

Gisela could hear the _you fool,_ implied in the statement, Mio was very good at unsaid statements.

Gisela stepped back, not realizing her tactical error until Mio was already inside the house. There would be no closing the door on that girl, _not that I could have,_ Gisela admitted to herself as she watched the kid trot in.

"So when do we start?".

Gisela took a breath, "I need to eat breakfast first".

"Why?".

"Because I haven't eaten yet and I don't want to do magic on an empty stomach if I don't have too, have you eaten yet?".

"Does it matter?".

"I'll make pancakes". Mickey and Pi-chan liked pancakes as well so it was a good choice, even if Gisela always had to stop herself from questioning if it was actually healthy for a bird to eat pancakes.

Pi-chan was funny like that.

It was easier to breathe while in the kitchen, even if Gisela's back was still prickleing from Mio's piercing gaze.

 _I'm not going to run off,_ Gisela thought as she stirred the batter, pan heating up on the stove. She wasn't going to say that out loud of course, because a: it would imply that she was scared of an eight year old and while that was kind of true Gisela didn't want to admit it and b: Gisela knew there was no point in running off. _Maybe we could get another mission?_

She dismissed the idea as soon as it came to her. _Tried that one._ It turned out that escort missions turned vulcan hunting missions turned lab exploration missions cut off by the magic council wouldn't get her out of teaching in the long run.

This was not something she could avoid via jobs. _Besides, I have the feeling that Mio would start demanding to come along._

Gisela allowed herself a glance back over her shoulder, _she totally would._

"What?".

"I was just wondering the minimum age for members to go on missions", Gisela blurted out. It was the first thing that came to mind.

"I just need to pass the test, then I can go. It's stupid through, I'm ten", Gisela made note of that, it was probably a good idea not to admit she had assumed that Mio was eight, "and when Natsu and Erza and Grey were my age they got to go on jobs but no, it's all 'Mio you're to young' and, 'Mio, you're not a proper member of the guild' and 'Mio, you need more practice', like I don't know I need more practice. It's not fair. How long have you been going on missions for?".

 _How long have I?_ Gisela made a face, glad that she was facing the stove as the spooned out the batter onto the sizzling pan, "fifteen".

"Oh".

"Sorry I'm not able to help there".

"You can help by teaching me. That's why I'm here, not to eat pancakes".

"I'll try".

"Great".

 _Shit._ She was doubling glad for the wall she was facing now, it meant that Mio couldn't see the faces that she was making.

 _I can do this. All I need to do is meditation and control, maybe some sparing. I can do this. It's fine._

The atmosphere was edging on awkward when Gisela flipped the first batch of pancakes onto the plate, they were a little pale but that was only to be expected from the first batch, the pan was never heated properly. "You want chocolate in your pancakes?".

"Are you calling me a baby?".

Batter splattered in the pan, one pancake flowing into another as Gisela tried to figure out a response to that statement. What had she even said to trigger it?

"What are we talking about?". _Mickey._ If there was ever a time Gisela was glad her partner showed up, it was now.

"I was just asking if Mio wanted chocolate in her pancakes".

"Yes please!", Mickey chimed in. Gisela carefully withheld the sigh as Mickey grabbed the bag of chocolate, popping a few of the chips into her mouth as she handed it over, "can you make an M shape?".

Gisela glowered at the mess that was in her pan, using her spatula to seperate it. "Just give me a minute".

It was actually a big relief to have Mickey there, it meant that someone else could try and talk to the kid, someone who maybe possibly could actually be good with kids and prevent this morning from spinning even more wildly out of control.

Or not.

It seemed like they were mostly bickering about chocolate behind her. _Not my problem._

Gisela rushed through the rest of the pancakes, turning up the heat as much as she dared without making raw and burned pancakes to speed through the rest of the batter, giving out samples as she went.

Anything to start another debate.

Finally she could sit and eat. She was safe.

Or not.

Somehow in the chaos of Mickey accidently insinuating that Mio was not responsible enough, something about asking how she had made it all the way out to their home, Gisela had forgotten what would have to come after breakfast.

Mio had not forgotten.

Gisela had the feeling that Mio would never forget. _How did a girl like her end up with smoke magic?_

It did not match her personality, like, at all. Gisela was like a cloud because she always gave up and had a habit of just wandering off, that made sense to her.

What made Mio like smoke? Unfortunately Gisela had to push both the interesting question about magic inheritance and magic styles aside as they arrived at her favorite clearing.

A thought hit Gisela. "Are you cold?".

"Are you cold?", Mio shot back.

"No, but I'm a cloud mage, my magic gives me a resistance to the cold which I don't think that smoke mages have, are you cold?".

"Are you gonna take me back inside if I say I am?", Mio asked, suspicious.

"No!".

"You're not gonna try and get out of teaching me? Because I've decided, you are going to teach me your style of magic and you are not going to get out of this and-".

Mio paused to breath. It was now or never. "I was just going to ask if you wanted to borrow my coat". Shock helped to press down her nerves when it came to shouting, it was nice that way.

Mio seemed to deflate. "Okay then".

In a way it was a relief to get out of her coat, the cool air prickled along her skin, banishing the last of the heat from standing over the stove. It was also a welcome distraction from her nerves. "Right then, let's start with meditation".

"Meditation?".

"Isn't that how you start?".

"Dad just says we need to get to know our element, in other words he just sits around smoking because his contact with the pipe and the energy flowing through it is the 'transmission of magic' and 'critically important to being a good holder mage'".

"He could be meditating while smoking".

"I don't want to be dependant on an outside source for my magic, if Dad gets stuck without his stupid pipe then he can do like nothing, you don't need an outside source to genarate your clouds".

"Is that why you chose me?".

"That and Dad would just break his promise like always".

Gisela was not going to touch that one with a fifty foot pole. Quickly to avoid having to discuss another family's problems Gisela started on her explanation "Well, the way I started to learn magic was via meditation, I learned to feel the magic as it flowed through me, embraced Qosasis' blessing-"

"Qosasis' blessing?".

 _Shit. Mage who learned to use magic at a temple attempts to teach secular student from a different culture._ Gisela took a breath, "do you just want me to teach you how to meditate?".

"I want to know who Qosasis is, what does he do?".

"They", Gisela corrected, "they do. Qosasis is nonbinary".

"What's nonbinary?".

 _We are so off topic now._ This was important though, so Gisela needed to explain. "Being non binary means that you don't identify with either male or female, it's a spectrum of identities". _Please say being non binary isn't a big deal here._

"And Qosasis is nonbinary?".

"Yes".

'What do they do?".

Gisela reached back, trying to gabble together a short explanation of her pantheon. "They protect the outcasts, the mages, the ones who don't fit in. They're the guardian of magic and it's users".

"And you worship them?".

Gisela felt frozen, awkward. That question had been the story of her life for the entire time at the temple. Did she believe in the gods or not? She had tried, best that she could, tried and followed all the rituals and did her best to fit in because she was an outcast in a place for outcast and, a silken voice whispered at her, they _threw you out anyways, couldn't even make it there you're an outcast that other cast outs don't want_. "I don't know".

It was quicker than trying to explain all that.

"What do you mean you don't know, you just said you embraced Qosasis' blessing to use your magic".

"It's complicated", it really, really was. It also happened to be a little off topic, giving her the perfect out, "do you want to learn how to meditate or not".

"Fine". The look that Mio gave Gisela assured the older person that there would be more questions in the future.

 _Joy._

"At its most basic meditation is breathing", Gisela started, "it's focusing on the here and now until you stop focusing on them".

"It's focusing until you stop focusing, how does that make sense?".

"It's like a funnel, like you try and focus on as little as possible inside, you try and just be".

"That still makes no sense".

Gisela breathed. _Why did I agree to do this again, she really needs a teacher who won't mess her up, He magic seemed strong, she doesn't need me to give advice or-_

Gisela made the mistake of looking Mio in her eyes, hard with determination. There was no way she was getting out of this.

"Do you want to just try, I normally sit on one of the lower branches and breath, when I started I did my inhales and exhales to a count of seven and-"

"Inhales and exhales?".

 _Right. Need to explain the breathing pattern too._ Gisela tried to remember how she had seen meditation taught at the temple, _maybe starting on my own wasn't the best idea._

The fact that she had cobbled together her magic knowledge part from reality and part from fiction meant that she really should not be teaching.

 _Breathe._

Mio was still looking at her.

"Okay, sit down and close your eyes".

Mio obeyed, perching on Gisela's favorite branch.

"Now breath, in for seven", Gisela counted, "then out for seven". She repeated this, "in for seven, then out for seven".

Gisela watched as Mio breathed, not even shifting when the wind blew past, rustling the branches above them. She gave Mio a few more counts than stopped.

Mio kept breathing to the rhythm.

 _Maybe I can actually do this?_ That or Mio was just competement, unlike Gisela. "Right, now try and reach inside, feel how the breath moves through your body. The outside world does not matter right now, only what is within". _I am so full of shit._ Seventeen years after and Gisela could still tell that she sounded like a bullshit meditation video. In her defense though, there was a reason those videos sold.

Gisela opened her mouth, about to tell Mio to feel for her energy and pull, when she realized the problem.

If Mio was focused enough to feel than there was no way the girl would hear Gisela's instructions. _Nice job Gisela. Nice job._

That still left her with the quandary of what to do.

 _No choice._

Gisela poked Mio.

Gisela was prepared to catch the girl if she fell off the branch. She was prepared to apologize for touching without permission because she knew about boundaries and how uncomfortable it could be when people insisted on unwanted physical contact.

She was not prepared for the giant puff of smoke that set her eyes watering. Gisela rolled out of the cloud, coughing up thick black smoke the burned on the way out.

"Are you okay?".

"I'm fine", Gisela hacked out. "I see you found your magic". She was not jealous of how quick it had been for Mio, not at all.

"I did?".

Gisela pointed at the slowly dispersing cloud of smoke. "What else could that be?", she rasped out.

"I did it!".

Suddenly Gisela was being hugged. She wasn't sure what was more shocking. _Did I do okay?_ It looked like Mio was happy. Carefully Gisela put her arms around the girl, bending down a little so she would be at the right height.

Suddenly Mio detached, "can I try again?".

"Sure". Gisela was just going to stay out of the way of any smoke.

Nothing happened. Mio glared down at her hands.

Gisela hovered awkwardly. _Am I supposed to offer help?_ Mio hadn't even realized that she had created the smoke cloud at first. It was a good first step but between that and the first time Gisela had seen Mio use her magic, her mind carefully skated around the why, it had always been unintentional.

"You need to reach for it".

"I am!".

"Okay, do you want to try again. Think about that moment when you realised that smoke, what it felt like in those seconds when you were started and wanted space and needed to protect your sister and get away and-".

Mio was looking at her funny. _Right, that was me._ Gisela blinked the image of the boat away from her thoughts, concentrating back on the forest. Gisela coughed slightly, glad her skin was dark enough her blush wouldn't be too obvious, "just focus on the feeling of the energy, see if you can grab hold of that".

"Is that what you do?".

"Basically, I suppose it would be easier if there was an item to channel for you but if you got used to it than it would just be a crutch".

"That's what I keep saying!".

 _Right. I am still not getting involved in that._ "So do you want to get started?".

"I was just waiting for you".

"For me?".

"Yeah, do the county thing again".

Gisela hesitated for a moment, on one hand she didn't want to be rude and it would probably be rude, on the other she was supposed to be the teacher and it would be better and- _just go for it._ "Can you try it without it?".

"Do I have too?".

"It's better if you develop your own rhythm and get used to it being internal, eventualing the feeling will be so isticutal that you won't need it", an idea hit Gisela, "and depending on me is just like depending on an item as a crutch, isn't it?".

Mio got back to meditating, perched on her branch as Gisela watched.

 _I am so full of shit._

Gisela tried to imagine what the temple would think of her magic training.

She promptly shut down that train of thought. It was not a good one.

 _Nowhere to go but through._

The day ended with no major tantrums or disasters, Gisela wanted to cry out of relief as she hereded Mio to the edge of the forest.

"Should I walk you all the way home?".

"I can take care of myself", Mio huffed and started to stomp off, she was about ten steps away when she turned, shouted, "thank you for the lesson, I'll be back tomorrow", and ran off.

Gisela resisted the urge to just collapse.

Her stomach grumbled. It had been a long day from her morning pancakes. _Should I have forced Mio to stop for food, am I the worst teacher ever for forgetting and I have no idea what I am doing and might have just had a gender and religion talk with a random kid when I don't even know Mio's opinion about either one and-_

Gisela breathed, clenching her fists and forcing all those feelings to go away. _I am going to go back to the house and find myself something to eat._

That was a plan. It might have even been a good plan. Unfortunately Gisela had forgotten about one factor: Mickey.

The second she got in the door she was barraged with questions about how had it been and if she had made any progress and if she liked being a teacher and did Mio fail in any funny ways and-

Gisela couldn't breathe. "Can I just eat first", she muttered, not even intending to be heard under the noise.

Then it was quiet and she had a spoon in her hand. "You cooked?", Gisela asked, uncertain.

"Yeah, you made breakfast".

"I thought it was my turn".

"I didn't have a student so I figured it was only fair. We did well in payment on our last job, even if the Rune Knights and Lamia Scale haven't processed the money we totally should be paid for the shit we had to deal with so we should be okay for a bit if you want to stay around to teach Mio".

"I have no idea what I'm doing".

"What?".

"I have no idea what I'm doing. I totally guessed my way into cloud magic when I was a kid, I got formal instruction once it manifested, but that wasn't combat. I don't know what I'm doing and I don't know how to teach and I just had a gender and religion conversation and-" she was talking and couldn't make herself shut up even through Gisela knew that she shouldn't be saying all this, "I am trying but I have no idea if I did the right things and I startled her into using her smoke magic so I think it is near the surface but no one was really a pure holder mage at the temple so I don't know about the learning differences and she is a ten year old and I am like seventeen and I have no idea and-".

Mickey was staring at her.

Gisela shut her mouth.

"Breathe. If you want I'll show up tomorrow and give advice, would that help?".

For one glorious moment Gisela imagiened washing her hands of the whole matter, she pictured Mickey teaching, Mickey taking responsibility for Mio.

It was only for a moment though. "Our magic is similar, I'll figure it out".

"You got this".

Gisela just hoped that was true.


	67. Chapter 67

Sorry for late update!

XXX

Gisela hung back from the ongoing brawl, ducking as a chair went flying, crashing into the wall to the left of her.

 _Laki is going to be mad._ Gisela spared a thought for the other girl and her wood make magic. She had to admit though, it was a cost effective way to repair the furniture, even if it was not time effective for the poor sucker with the wood make magic.

Gisela was selfishly glad that wasn't her.

"Gisela?".

"Yeah". It was Wakaba. Mio's father.

 _Shit._

"Can we talk for a second?".

"Sure". Suddenly the world was falling away. Wakaba wanted to talk to her, that was not a good thing.

What had Gisela done wrong this time?

One funny thing about Fairy Tail was the empty offices, apparently someone had intended for there to be far more assistants at paperwork then there ever were. The fact that Fairy Tail had let a non member help with budgetary plans was probably an example of how desperate members were to avoid paperwork. Gisela-

 _Focus._

She was distracting herself. She would talk to Wakaba and figure out what she could do better.

It wasn't any better when they slid into one of the unused offices. The dust tickled at Gisela's nose, and Gisela could feel the pressure building, waiting to explode out.

She didn't let it. This was not the time for sneezing.

"I talked to Mio's Mom about you training her, she wanted to make sure that you were doing it correctly", Gisela felt her heart drop at that, "and so even if Mio's isn't talking to me she did. She had some concerns".

"About?". It hurt to get the words out. The lump was back.

"You talked to her about gender".

"I did". She felt cold. Still. Awkward.

Wakaba sighed. "You are from Caelum, right?".

"Yeah".

"Things are different here. From what I've heard Caelum is a lot more tolerant of", he trailed off, Gisela waited as he searched, "people outside the box".

"People outside the box".

"People who don't fit the gender binary, people who don't fit the romance binary. I've heard that Caelum is a lot less tolerant of magic but a lot more tolerant of sexuality".

It felt like the walls were closing in because Gisela was 'outside the box' as Wakaba said.

Because she was not straight, had never been straight. She was a dot, a point. She didn't swing anyway. She was aro and she was ace and that would never change. "Am I a problem?".

"No". It was almost a shout. "You are not a problem, if you are lesbian, pan, bi, aro, thats fine. If we use the wrong pronouns for you then tell us. We are mages, we all know what it's like to not quite fit, we have each other's back when non mages don't get us. I just wanted to make sure you knew that".

"Oh".

"So are we using the right pronouns? It just hit me that you might think we were people you had to stay in the closet around and I don't want to force you out or anything and you can deny or-".

It was almost funny, he was babbling the same way Gisela was. "Are you?".

"I'm bi".

"Cool", Gisela hesitated. "Can I ask you something?".

"Sure".

They were back to sitting in silence. "What even is gender".

"What do you mean?".

"Like, I guess people use she/her pronouns for me because they fit, but what's it like to feel your gender that strongly? Like if I woke up in another body", _already happened,_ "I know I would be a mess, but I don't think that I would be very bothered by a change in parts?". It wasn't the change in bodies that had messed Gisela up, that continued to mess her up. It was the change in worlds. "I'm me, it's everyone else that keeps telling me I need a gender and that I should know and-".

"Breathe. Would you like to talk to someone?".

"Could I?".

"Of course you could". Now Wakaba sounded offended. "Fairy Tail knows a bunch of therapists in the area if that is what you want, or you could talk to other members as well".

"That would be okay? I don't want to offend anyone".

"You won't and if feelings end up hurt then we will deal with it like always. Fairy Tail is a family, if you want to come to the 'we don't fit in the box', yes that is the actual name, it's a long story", Wakaba added, seeing Gisela's confused expression, "hang out, we actually have one tonight".

"You do?".

"It's why I was so glad I could catch you. You want to see if the brawl is still ongoing".

"Is that even a question?".

"That the brawl is on going or if you want to see it?".

"That the brawl is on going".

"Point. Thanks for teaching my daughter".

"You should talk to her?". Gisela hated that it sounded like a question.

"What would I say?".

They didn't talk anymore on the way down, back to the, as Gisela had predicted, still ongoing because they were Fairy Tail and when no one interrupted brawls could go on for hours or until someone escalated past the allowed destruction threshold, braw. Somehow that felt like a failure. Gisela's mind whirled with everything, trying to contextualize the talk they had just had.

 _Magic is okay in Fiore._ She had already known that. Already seen that. _I didn't even worry about that this time._

Gisela remembered teaching Aki and Aiko, how every moment she had been petrified that their parents would come out and yell at her for teaching their children magic of all things.

 _I didn't even worry about that._

Gisela swiped a drink out of an abandoned tankered in an attempt to force the laugh down. She ended up coughing the bitter drink back up.

It still stopped the laughter.

 _I didn't even think about that._

Gisela couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not, because what if that had been a problem. What if Wakaba had wanted his daughter to be normal and non magical and go to school and not end up a mage.

 _I didn't think about that._

It was more than that though, Gisela had known that Fiore was a little bit more sexually conservative than Caelum and a heck of a lot more sexist, it hadn't been the hardest thing in the world to notice.

But still, hearing it out loud.

A bottle shattered above her, absentmindedly Gisela created a cloud to catch the glass bits and dump it into the waste bin they had for that purpose. Max could make it into sand later.

None of that got to her main problem either.

 _Do I want to be out?_

The funny thing about Gisela was that her sexuality had always been the one thing that she knew. She knew she could never fail her sexuality because that made no sense, she was aromantic and asexual and that was okay.

She was broken and messed up and couldn't seem to do much right sometimes but she was aroace and that was okay. She was broken and she was aro ace but she was not broken because she was aro ace, they were seperate things.

She was aro ace and that was okay.

It was the way she had always been.

The idea of being out of the closet here through, _one day at a time,_ Gisela promised herself.

Besides, it didn't sound like she was the only one here.

"Hey".

"Mickey! Why aren't you fighting?". It came out before Gisela could stop it.

"Do you think that little of me?".

"Not that. I promise. I just know that you love fighting and I can't remember the last time you turned down a brawl and-", Gisela babbled, waving her arms anxiously.

"Calm down, I just wanted to talk to you", Mickey soothed, Pi-chan chirping his agreement.

"About what? Is there something I need to do?".

"Nothing like that, Wakaba just mentioned that you two tallked and you seemed a bit upset afterwards so I wanted to check in on you".

"I'm fine".

"Fine. So why didn't you join the brawl?".

They both ducked as a table went flying over their heads before being caught by Laki, who then swung it back down, stomped her feet and anchored the combatants to the ground, stopping the chaos and leaving the guild in embarrassed silence.

"Didn't feel like it".

"Why not".

 _What the hell._ "I'm aroace".

"Cool. I'm pan, both ways. Are you gonna hang out with us tonight?".

"Would that be okay?".

"Yeah, everyone is always welcome. Sometimes we go out clubbing, but not too often cause all the fun bars ban us".

Gisela glanced at the chaos that currently filled the guildhall. "That sucks".

"Totally. I mean, it was only a little brawl, teensy-tiny, and what was I supposed to do after Laki challenged me like that and Cana was totally at fault for egging me on and-".

There was something soothing about listening to Mickey explain how it was not her fault that Fairy Tail members were currently banned from Magnolia's best bar, something Gisela wished that she could be suprised about, as she helped the guild pick up the pieces after the brawl.

"So-".

It just slipped out. "Can we just talk about something else right now?". Mickey just blinked like Gisela hadn't cut her off and-

"Sure, when do you think you will be ready to take another job?".

It was okay. It was okay. Mickey wasn't mad at her. Mickey was staring at her. _Right, Mickey asked me a question._ It took Gisela a few moments to gather her thoughts back together. "Maybe a week, I want to make sure Mio is doing well". Besides, the Mio did seem to have some sort of issue with people being busy and Gisela really did not want to upset her.

"Want to take a look, do you have any preferences?".

"I like escort", well, she didn't because people were terrifying but it was what she was good at so there it was. "No vulcans please".

Mickey laughed. "I think we're done with Vulcans for now".

Looking at the job board was always an exercise in patience, Fairy Tail was the kind of guild that took on all sorts of missions and it showed. Gisela, Mickey, and Pi-chan did combat missions in general, but Fairy Tail also did everything from repair to cooking. "Could we take a cooking mission sometime?".

"You totally should, I'll help you fetch the ingredients if you want".

"Is that okay?".

"Duh".

Gisela looked at the current food related jobs, there was one requesting strawberries, but only some super specific type that grew in this one random place that had vulcans so it was an immediate no, another wanted coffee, _does being banned for life still count in your next life?_ It was an irrelevant thought. She went back to looking at the next job.

"Gisela?".

"Kianna?".

"I saw you looking at the board, this came in for you yesterday and I wanted to make sure you got it".

 _Who would even be writing me a letter?_ "Who's it from?".

"Love and Lucky, it's a job request for you. Do you know the processes for getting job requests sent directly to you as a guild mage?".

"No. Is it okay?".

"Yeah, you just have to put it in the logs yourself".

"Myself. Why?".

"Personally", Kianna said in a low voice, "I think that the old Master just wanted to avoid paperwork, open it and see if you want to do it, I'll give you a hand this time".

"Thanks".

Gisela turned back to Mickey, who had pulled away for the paperwork discussion, Gisela noticed, "is that okay?".

"Take a look".

Gisela scanned the paper. It was just a request to take a map from the Fiore Railway to Crocus and drop it off with their offices there.

Not a big deal at all.

"It's an item escort job for a map. If we accepted we would be picking it up the map in", she squinted at the paper, checking one more time to make sure her facts were right, "four days".

"Does it say what kind of map?", Mickey asked.

"It just says map, why?".

"Always check that, sometimes clients, like merchant guilds, they are known for doing this, will try and get a cheaper rate by concealing details like that. When they put in jobs through guilds they can't get away with it because they know that the guild would come down on them like a ton of rocks, sending it to you might be their way of getting around that".

"Jude wouldn't do that?".

"Jude?".

"A guy I know at Love and Lucky".

"He might just have recommended you, a guild is more than one person. I would write back a conditional acceptance with a clause stating that if the map is magical then your fee will match the guilds".

"That won't be rude or anything", Gisela questioned uncertainty, "I don't want to offend anyone".

"That's probably their plan. Use a mage who can't risk offending them and then rely on that if things go wrong".

"But I'm a member of Fairy Tail".

"Yeah, but has that got around yet?".

"Point. Mickey, does this sound like anything good?".

"I mean, we don't have to deal with people or vulcans, what could go wrong? You're filling out the paperwork though".

Gisela had a very bad feeling, she pushed it away through, it was time to do paper work.

Kianna was awesome.

Gisela just wanted to state that again. Kianna was awesome. She knew all the legal loopholes and how to work the communications lacrima kept at the guild and everything.

"We're just lucky that Love and Lucky is big enough to have their own, a lot of small businesses have to depend on mail", Kianna said after they finished the call, the new contract that had an increased rate for magical items, which the map actually was, as well as what looked something like insurance.

"Do all our jobs have contracts like that?".

"Yeah, its guild standard".

"Thanks".

"You do the magic, I do the paperwork".

"Do you want to do magic?". It was out again before she could stop it and there was nothing Gisela could do but talk, "because if you want to learn I am already teaching Mio when I'm around. You could join us after this job, it's just meditation right now but-", _what am I doing, what am I doing, what am I doing._ "Only if you want", Gisela trailed off, stuttering.

Kianna was quiet.

Gisela didn't know what to do. "Only if you want", she repeated, "but you don't have to and you are a member of Fairy Tail and you don't need me telling you that and I'm going to tell Mickey it's safe to come out now because the paperwork is gone but I just wanted you to have the option if you wanted it".

Kianna was still silent when Gisela left.

It felt like she couldn't breathe. _Why did I do that? Why?_ It was the feeling when everything was subtleing off, like she needed to do something but couldn't and she couldn't stop thinking about everything that she had done wrong and-

"Did the mission fall through?".

"What? No. The job is fine. We got the contract sorted out, Kianna was totally right about the sort of scam that they were trying to pull".

"Then what's wrong?".

"I think I messed up. I offered to teach Kianna magic, it's just she works so hard you know and she runs the bar and takes care of us and I just wanted her to have the option and-".

"I see where this is going. Look, Gisela, I don't know Kianna's story. All I know is the master, The Third, Gramps", Mickey clarified like Gisela had known the man, "came back one day from talking to the Rune Knights with her, said she was going to be a member of our family now, even filled out the paperwork, willinging, for a non magic guild member".

"And?".

"And I think something went bad with magic in Kianna's past and she needed a place where she could be safe from retribution".

"Fairy Tail was that place?".

"Yeah".

"But what does that have to do with a fear of learning magic?".

"I don't know, but Gisela, you know that fears don't always have to make sense".

 _Inhale._

 _Exhale._

"Yeah, I do. Do you think Kianna will forgive me".

"I mean, all you did was offer, I'm sure she will. I just wanted to catch you up. Gisela will be okay, right Pi-chan?".

"Okay, okay", the bird chirped, perching awkwardly on Gisela's hair.

"Thanks".

"We're partners, it's my job to look after you".

Something hit Gisela. "Are you okay?".

"Am I okay?".

"You seemed kinda upset last time during the mission". It had just been this sort of tension after the almost with the first vulcan.

"I'm good, now don't worry about me or-".

Gisela was pretty sure this was a joke threat. She played along, "Or what?".

"Or I'll ruffle your hair", Mickey threatened, grinning in a surprisingly good evil grin. Disturbingly good even.

"You wouldn't". Gisela was proud of herself, she put a hand to her chest in mock fear and everything.

"Oh I would, just ask Max".

"Ask me what?".

"If I would ruffle your hair".

"Don't you dare", Max shouted, "if you do I will dump you into a sand coffin and not let you go. Ever. Do you know how long it took for me to get my hair back under control when you were through with it".

"It wasn't just your hair having problems".

"You're impossible. I'm going to get broomy".

 _I'm not even going to ask._ Sometimes, with Fairy Tail, Gisela had learned that discretion was the better part of valor. Or at least that part that needed the least brain bleach, some things, once known, could not be unknown.

 _Of course the same thing could be said for things said._

Thankfully they headed out before Gisela had to find out who broomy was and the significance to Mickey and Max's debate.

"Are you sure you want to go home?", Mickey asked as they crested a hill, "you could go to tonight's meeting".

"Do you think anyone will be upset if I don't go?".

Mickey rolled her eyes, "Gisela, nobody will care except for you. Coming will be okay, not going will be fine too, you just need to take care of yourself".

"I don't want to go".

"Okay, then you won't go".

"I don't want to be rude or anything, I'm just tired and-". Gisela closed her mouth, Mickey had just said it was okay.

She didn't need to hear Gisela's tirad of anxiety.

Gisela's bed was warm and safe and comfortable. She could lie down and just breathe, there was no one around.

 _This was the right choice._

Mio the next morning was rough, she just was not convinced of Gisela's sincerity and there was nothing that Gisela could do about it. "You will come back and keep teaching me".

"I already said so. I promise".

"You'd better".

A thought hit Gisela. "Kianna might join us". It wasn't like the bartender had said no.

"You won't stop teaching me?".

"I'd teach you both".

"Okay then".

 _Safe._

Things were okay. Things were stable. Now, all Gisela had to do was the job that she chosen.

She could do that.

Totally.


	68. Chapter 68

Been looking forward to this chapter for awhile

XXX

"What's so special about this map?", Mickey questioned, giving the box a shake.

"Please don't do that".

"Don't do what?", Mickey asked, shaking the box for emphasis.

"That. Shake the box".

"Why?".

"Because we know there is a magic map in there and want to get paid for dropping this off with Jude?". _Please listen, please listen._

"Okay". Mickey was silent for a few moments. "You want to carry it?".

 _I wish we could just dump it into my bag._ "Sure, you tired already?".

"I know what you are trying to do", Mickey said, eyes narrowed.

"Is it working?".

"For now".

Gisela let herself laugh, enjoying how the sound seemed to fade into the open air. Ahead of her the path to Crocus stretched out and Mickey and Pi-chan were with her. It was nice.

"Hey, Gisela?". Mickey sounded worried.

"Yeah?". Gisela hoped she didn't sound to tentative.

"Never mind".

"No, what is it?". Mickey spent all her time listening to Gisela's freak outs, the least that Gisela could do was reciprocate.

"Nothing".

 _Is this okay? Is it okay to push?_ "Mickey?".

"I was just thinking that this box looks particularly shakable, do you think Pi-chan would like to carry it?".

 _She is totally covering for herself._ Of course, just because Gisela could tell that Mickey was covering didn't mean she could do anything about it. "You're just asking me to be annoying, aren't you?".

"That's the plan, that's the plan", Pi-chan chriped.

"Why, why", Gisela asked, drawing out the last why. Quietly she marveled at the fact that they were joking. It was nice. It was nice that she could say something silly and snarky and not be immediately tense. It was nice that they could have a discussion like that.

It was nice.

"What are you thinking about?".

"Oh, just that this is nice", Gisela said absentmindedly.

"Dang it".

"What?".

"I was all ready to be snarky and everything, but then you had to make it nice".

"I'm sorry?".

"No, don't be. I'm glad I met you too. I almost was going to have to quit Fairy Tail you know, my old team broke apart and moved on and I hadn't been able to find someone else to work with. I'm glad you showed up".

Gisela turned away, there was a very interesting tree that they were walking by and she really wanted to know what type it was. "I'm glad to".

"Good".

Neither of them spoke much after that, they just kept walking, enjoying the weather. Or, they were enjoying the weather until it started to rain, that sort of put a damper on that. "Clouds", Gisela said, trying to cover up her guilt, "they make a great umbrella".

"Who'd a thought a storm would be coming".

Suddenly Gisela was drowning. "I'm sorry", she whispered.

"Why".

"I should have checked". Somehow Gisela couldn't admit that she had checked, that she had looked but she hadn't felt any signs of a storm.

That was worse. The last time-

She had thought that they would be okay.

"We would have had to leave anyways, not to mention I could have checked the weather report as well. If none of that makes you feel better than the fact that you are currently making our umbrella should".

"Thanks", Gisela tried. Mickey was trying to help, Gisela knew that. It didn't help that failure echoing inside of her, reverberating with every rain drop.

It had been her fault.

Her fault at the temple. She was forgetting that. She was letting herself forget the way Caelum had looked after the storm she had failed to predict.

She was forgetting.

They kept walking, physically. At least, not for Gisela, she couldn't help to worry about Mickey though. Gisela had a coat and a study pair of boots, Mickey had a bird on her bare shoulders.

Her gloves would help a little but Gisela still worried. _It's fine, it's fine._ Gisela let the mantra carry her along as they walked, each step was another word added to the rhythm.

It was fine.

Mickey would be okay. Mickey would not freeze to death from a small storm, even one that Gisela had failed to notice.

They were fine.

They could do this. This was a good mission that Jude had sent them on. It was fine. They were getting paid a fair amount.

 _Just keep walking, just keep walking._

The rain was getting harder. "You want to fly?", Gisela offered.

"Would you be able to keep the rain off?".

"Mostly, but I need to be able to see".

"I bet we'd just end up wetter in the end".

Gisela pictured hurtling through the air, speed allowing the rain drops to hurtle into whatever shaped cloud she made. "Probably".

"Lets just walk faster. I think there is a town a bit a head".

There was. That was the nice thing about routes to Crocus, they were well traveled enough that small Inns and towns would sprout up about a days walk away from each other.

It was warm inside the wind. Gisela still felt raw and broken inside. She was forgetting, she was forgetting.

It had been her fault.

They ended up only getting one room, a consequence of the rain were all the travelers who had decided that discretion was the better part of valor and getting soaked was a road experience that they could happily miss out on.

 _It's okay. It's okay._

It just didn't feel true. She listened to Mickey's steady breathing and Pi-chan's whistling chirp like snores on the other side of the bed, feeling cold and empty.

She was dry. Gisela knew that she was dry and that she didn't really get that cold any more.

She still felt cold.

 _It's okay. It's okay._

Maybe if she just kept thinking that it would be.

The worst part about waking up was accidently waking up snuggling people. It wasn't that Gisela wanted to do it, she didn't! It was just, sometimes when she was asleep she would gravitate to the nearest soft object and lean against it. There was a reason she liked to have a bunch of pillows in her bed.

Gisela had always been a bit of a nester, maybe that was why she got along so well with Pi-chan.

Mickey had been warm against her when she had woken up, face buried in blond hair.

It had been nice until she had realized what had happened, where the blond hair currently tickling her nose was from.

Then it was mostly panicking.

The micalainus thoughts weren't helping as she stared at Mickey from the floor, the pain in her back from the landing only a break from the pounding fear.

She hadn't stuck to her side.

She hadn't.

 _Breathe._

It wasn't working. Yesterday had been so good, she had felt brave. Now she couldn't get a word out and she had been that close even though they had said that they would stick to their own sides of the one bedroom that they had rented and-

There was pressure on her back and something running through her hair, a beak?

Gisela tried to breathe into the rhythm. Mickey hadn't been yelling, Mickey wasn't upset.

"-okay".

"I'm sorry", Gisela whispered, looking at her guild mark, blue on her wrist. "I'm sorry".

"It's okay, is it okay that I'm rubbing your back?".

"Yeah. I'm sorry".

"Why?".

"I", Gisela tried to explain, "we were supposed to stay to our own sides of the bed. I didn't. I'm sorry".

"It's okay. I don't mind contact. Do you?".

It was complicated, it was so complicated because Gisela liked hugs, liked the soothing warmth of Mickey's hand on her back, drawing circles. Liked not being alone.

That was nice.

The problem was that too often physical contact was more than just friendly and Gisela didn't know what signals were okay to send. _Please say that was fine._ It was too easy to look at two people, three people interacting and think, _they look like close friends,_ and then find out that they were more than that.

Gisela had heard one to many stories about mixed signals.

 _Breathe._

The hand on her back went round and round, warm, soothing.

 _Breathe._

It was Mickey. They were friends, it was okay. Mutely Gisela nodded. "Let's just get going".

"Okay. You sure you're good?".

Gisela thought for a second. She was a little tired, a little sore. "I'll be fine, sorry about panicking on you".

"Gisela?".

"Yeah?".

"You're good with hugs, right?".

"I love hugs". It was everything that was supposed to come after them that freaked her out. It was all the feeling that she didn't have or want or need. "I just was a little startled there".

"Cool, you can carry the box then, right?".

Gisela grasped onto the change in subject. "You've been looking for an excuse to say that, haven't you?".

"Yup! Lets get going".

Gisela did end up carrying the box, it was only fair, Mickey had carried it the day before after all. However, getting going was not as easy as they had hoped.

"What do you mean the path is knocked out", Mickey shouted at the innkeep as Gisela forced herself not to flinch at the volume.

"Just what I said, that storm that blew through knocked down a bunch of trees, not to mention the early snowmelt. I don't think you are getting through that path for a bit". The poor guy sounded so done.

Just so done.

With everything.

Gisela wondered how many people had asked him the same question since he had gotten up this morning.

She didn't want to think about it. Gisela wanted to open her mouth, to stop Mickey from hastening the guy because he didn't deserve it. It wasn't his fault that the road was impassible and she knew that Mickey didn't think she was hastleing the guy but nothing would change and they were still talking and Mickey was being annoying and-

Gisela wanted to say something.

She couldn't. The lump wouldn't leave her throat. Instead she dug her fingers into her palms, hard.

"Fine", Mickey said with a huff, "you ready to go Gisela".

The lump was still there. Gisela nodded.

"Cool, let's find somewhere to eat. Let me know when you want to talk".

It was okay. It was okay.

They found a nice breakfast place. It had pancakes. "These please", Gisela asked, leaning over the box to look at the menu.

It was okay. They were okay.

Watching Mickey and Pi-chan eat was always a treat. Gisela ate steadily as she watched them, Mickey would take bits and crumble them up, sliding crumbs over to Pi-chan.

It was the timing that was impressive. It was Mickey Pi-chan Mickey Pi-chan one after the other after the other in a steady rhythm.

It was times like this that Gisela was reminded of the fact that the duo was soul-bound to each other by some sort of magic that Mickey had learned as a kid, possibly from her family.

Gisela wasn't sure about the last part through, it wasn't like either of them talked about their past much.

 _What would it be like?_ Gisela wondered, _what would it be like to know someone that closely._ Did they feel it in their bound souls? Was there a line where Mickey ended and Pi-chan started? Were they telepathic? When would the bond break?

 _I'll ask her later._

 _Or never._

"You ready?" Mickey asked as she and Pi-chan finished off the rest of their seeded, which they ate totally unironically, pancakes.

"Yeah. I was thinking we could just fly over the blockade?".

Mickey burst out laughing. Gisela fidgited awkwardly. _I thought it was a good idea._ She hadn't wanted to fly the whole way because that would have been exhausting and had left her with like nothing for the return bit but just until they got onto a stable path, Gisela had thought that that would work.

"Mickey", she asked anxiously.

"Sorry, sorry. I just totally forgot we could do that. What would I do without you?".

"You would be fine".

"Maybe, but being with you is better".

Gisela didn't feel warm at that. She didn't.

Okay, so maybe she did. But it was just a little. _Maybe I am doing something right?_ It was a nice thought at least.

Maybe the morning hadn't been a total disaster. Even if it had been raining and Gisela had gotten to close and-

Maybe it really would be okay.

"Ready to go?".

"Yup".

They took to the sky. Things were even better up there, Pi-chan tried to fly for the first few moments, Gisela humored the bird, slowing down the cloud.

They weren't in a rush, they could afford the extra few moments.

It came before she realized it, burning. The world was lit up and she was burning. Screaming.

 _Bum bumbubmubumb bum._

Everything was too slow and too fast.

The wind was rushing down and there was noise in the background and it didn't matter because Gisela needed to hold.

 _Hold!_

Her skin burned. Everything burned. There was screaming.

The ground was racing up to meet them.

Everything burned. The ground was getting closer. Closer. Closer.

 _Mickey._

Mickey was not going to hit it. They were not going to hit it.

 _Cloud._

The world was black.

She was cold. It was as all consuming as the pain had been, sharp and freezing, worse than it had been on the mountain worse than the thin air.

She couldn't move. It wasn't even outside. It was her own body stopping her. Her breathing was uneven and it felt like she was nothing but pins and needles and fire and she was screaming and everything was concrete and energy at the same time.

Then it hit her.

 _Mickey._

She needed to know. Gisela wrenched her eyes open, focusing on the way they stung as she tried to understand what had happened.

The world outside was blurry, nothing but spots and lighting.

They had been flying. They had been flying and then there had been pain and cold and now she was on the ground? Maybe?

It hurt to breathe.

 _Mickey._

They had been falling. The pain had caused Gisela to lose control and they had been falling. Gisela could picture the ground rushing up to reach them. It had been coming and coming and-

She still couldn't see anything. However, she could hear.

There was fighting, screaming. Shouting. "-Ear", someone was saying, voice unfamiliar. Hostile?

Probably.

Energy flickered against her. Magic not hers. Maybe it was? Everything was so jumbled.

 _Mickey. Breathe._

Everything was still blurry. Gisela could feel the ground shake below her.

She was on the ground. That was good to know.

 _Mickey._ Was Mickey on the ground.

"-to us", a voice was yelling. Demanding.

They had been attacked. Someone was demanding something from them. Did they want the map?

Gisela had the map. Not Mickey.

Mickey was fighting. Mickey was fighting and Gisela was doing nothing. She thrashed, trying to force her muscles to obey her.

It didn't work. They were limp. She tried to kick but it was like everything was scrambled. Scrambled?

 _Like lighting?_

Something had hit them in the sky.

Another mage. A lighting mage?

Gisela couldn't think. Her vision was clearing. Everything burned. She wanted to scream, to let the pain out but she knew that she couldn't.

That would draw attention. Attention would be bad. She didn't have a plan.

That would have to change.

 _Breathe._

Gisela tried to feel, to divide Gisela from _pain._ To focus on the other magic that was restraining her. It worked. Sort of.

Her eyes were clearer. It looked like her magic was doing what it could to repair the damage caused from staring into a possible lighting bolt, _is that what happened?_

It didn't matter what had happened. What mattered was what was happening. What was happening to Mickey and Pi-chan.

She needed to do something. She couldn't fail. Not her partners. Not again.

The world outside was getting clearer. Gisela eyes caught tell-tale bright blue, _Pi-chan!_ He was moving, fighting alongside a blond and black blur. _Mickey._

She looked alive. She was moving.

She hadn't died in the fall. Gisela had caught her. She wanted time to savor that achievement, but the more she looked and the more her head cleared the worse of a situation that Gisela realized they were in.

Mickey was definitely fighting someone. Someones. And Gisela was pinned down by some sort of cage of ice.

 _That explains that cold._

Two bald people were fighting Mickey and Pi-chan, blurs dashing around as Gisela lay there, not helping her friend.

Useless.

 _I need to move!_

The ice cut against her skin as Gisela forced her arms to obey her. Forced her legs to push up against the bars holding her back.

She was Gisela of Fairy Tail and she was not going to give up.

It burned. The cold burned and her arms burned and her legs burned and everything smelled faintly of char but as Gisela watched Mickey ducked low to avoid a lightning bolt as was smacked into a tree by a harmer.

That was not okay.

Gisela kept fighting against her bonds, her magic bubbling under her skin and building up froce like Mickey had taught her to do during a hundred and one spars and brawls because Mickey could never just stay on anyone's side and to partner with Mickey was to learn and-

She saw the cannon, cold, glistening ice.

Her magic was set against the ice, her will against the ice mages.

It didn't matter.

Mickey mattered.

The ice cracked with a sound that was almost a bang as Gisela burst into motion, Mickey warm as she shoved her friend down.

Then everything was silent. "You, okay?", Gisela gasped out, words feeling like knives in her mouth.

"I'm okay. You're the one who got hit by lighting!".

It was nice to know she was right sometimes, even if Gisela could have done without that particular experience. She was just opening her mouth to deliver a devastating comeback when she heard a throat clearing.

It wasn't Mickey's throat.

"As touching as this is, I'm afraid we need that map. Dramatic rescues out of the way, will you please hand it over".

"No".

"Too bad. It would have been nice to do this politely. Doran?".

The ice mage started to move.

Everything ached.

Mickey was fighting.

Gisela couldn't move. It was like she was Jello. Useless.

Mickey and Pi-chan were trying. Durian fired off another canon of ice. Pi-chan blocked it.

Gisela still couldn't move.

A current of lightning arced across the road and Gisela felt her own muscles scream in sympathy.

She tried to scream.

Nothing came out.

By the time the light had faded from her eyes Mickey was standing up. Gisela didn't know if she had been knocked down or not.

"Face it Fairy, you're partners down for the count and you're not much better. Not you or your little birdy. Give up and we might let you live".

Something seemed to change in the air. "Fuck", Mickey started, "you".

Gisela wanted to scream something, anything.

"Very well", the lighting mage said and smiled. It wasn't a nice smile. There were too many teeth.

The world turned to slow motion but it didn't matter because Gisela couldn't move. Couldn't do anything as she watched the glittering, electfied ice get closer and closer and Mickey and Gisela were braced but it wouldn't be enough and-

It burned her eyes. Gisela refused to close them.

Then the light faded.

Mickey was burning.


	69. Chapter 69

Mickey was burning.

Mickey was burning. Illuminated by blue flames, blinding even in the daylight.

Mickey was burning and Pi-chan was gone. A coffin of blue flames had engulfed them both, scattering the opposing magic with something like a roat.

For a moment the world was silent.

Then the flames erupted.

Wings of flame, the same fire that Pi-chan had always turned into when he wanted to hit one of the other guild members with a mild burn during a brawl, had erupted from Mickey's back, spiky and eerily substantial, around them the air rippled like a mirage. It wasn't just the wings, Mickey was engulfed by the flames.

It was almost too bright but Gisela couldn't stop looking. _Transformation sequence achieved?_ Just as soon as the thought came it was gone.

It didn't matter.

Mickey did.

Suddenly the flames lashed out, shattering what had been a somewhat peaceful moment. Mickey was a blur.

She had always been dangerous with her hand to hand, lethal even. Now, aided by the fire that surrounded her Mickey was something else.

It was over quickly, the lighting mage taken out in a blur of speed and quick movements. The ice mage took a bit longer, his constructs apparently had something like a heat resistance, but not long.

Soon they were both unconscious on the ground.

Mickey was still burning, standing over the two bodies. She was a predator, just waiting for them to get up and try to fight her again.

They didn't.

Gisela felt frozen. _How did I miss this?_ She knew Mickey, Mickey was her partner who yelled and shouted and got into brawls with everyone but was actually really nice and willing to put up with all of Gisela's bullshit and failures and-

"Mickey". It was barely a whisper. It was enough. Mickey turned and suddenly she was next to Gisela, flames banked but present.

"You're awake".

"Yeah. You're", Gisela groped for what to say, "blue", she tried to wave her hand to indicate the fire. It was still too floppy. "Is Pi-chan okay?".

"Yeah", Mickey stuttered, "he's here". Mickey glowed for a moment, once more encased in flames.

Then was a bird at Mickey's side.

He did not look like Pi-chan. Pi-chan had always been the cartoon representation of a bird, a cute round face and body, not even mentioning the witch's hat he wore sometimes in complement to Mickey's occasional demon horns.

Someday Gisela needed to find out the story behind those things.

But this was not that Pi-chan. Not the Pi-chan Gisela knew.

This bird had feathers made of fire, rippling along in ever changing patterns. It was leaner, elegant where Pi-chan had been cute. Deadly. This Pi-chan was a predator as well.

Whimsically, Gisela was reminded of pokemon. _You're Pi-chan has evolved! Congrats, you have a,_ what was the firebird called again?, Gisela couldn't remember.

"You guys okay?".

"Yeah. I'll say it again. I'm not the one who got stuck by lighting".

"Pi-chan too?".

"Yeah", Mickey's expression turned awkward, "this is just another form".

"Safe?".

There was something in Mickey's expresion, Gisela thought. Something. _Maybe._ It was hard though.

Gisela was just so tired. _Maybe its just flickers from the heat._

Everything just burned.

One thing still mattered though.

 _Are we safe?_ Gisela lifted her head to check, ignoring the pounding soreness and the even more unnerving numbness as she tried to see behind her partners.

Behind Mickey Gisela could vaguely make out the mages that had attacked them. They were both down for the count.

Gisela was so tired. Everything ached. She let the world fade from around her, embracing the blackness she had been fighting since the first burst of pain. It was nice in the darkness. Velvet.

Everything else could wait for later. Distantly Gisela could hear Mickey shouting something. It was okay though, they were both okay.

Mickey was safe and Pi-chan was safe, even if he looked different. Everything else could wait for later.

The problem with later was that it always came, no matter how much one wanted it to go away. Gisela was, rather unpleasantly, reminded of that fact as she woke up once more.

Coming to consciousness always sucked. Her headache and everything somehow felt floppy and tense at the same time, like someone had taken rubber and then wound it into a million knots before trying to stretch it once more.

It was not a pleasant way to feel. Gisela did not recommend it. At all.

The worst part was that they had no choice but to keep walking. Their best bet was dropping off the two mages at the National Branch Council for Fiore, well, that or hoping they could summon the Rune Knights at the next town.

Either way, the two mages got to come with them, still unconscious, thankfully.

It was that, leaving the two hostile and deadly mages knocked out in a field to come back after them, or taking them back to the town that they had passed on the way in.

None of them were great options. "I could fly us", Gisela offered as they walked, unconscious bodies on her clouds.

"No. You've already done enough silly, besides, do you really want to ride on the same cloud as them? Me and Pi-chan don't, right?".

"Exactly, exactly".

"What if we sent Pi-chan on?".

"Sent him on?".

"Yeah, could he take a message to the Rune Knights, you know he flies fast and then they could meet us on the way. We don't have what we need to transport them well long term", Gisela saw something in Mickey's face and hastened to add, "only if that's okay. I don't-".

"Nope", Mickey said, smacking her fist into her other palm, "that's a great plan". In short order the letter was written and sent, a blue blur in the distance. _Is he even faster than before?_ Pi-chan always knew how to move but that was just impressive. Gisela already couldn't see him. Their group of three was down too two.

Gisela hesitated before plunging forward. "Are you okay?".

"I'm good. Did you see how I kicked those guys' butts. It was easy", Mickey exclaimed.

"Yeah. It was awesome". It had been, but the awesome didn't help the fear tugging at Gisela's bones. Didn't help the fact that she didn't know what had happened. What was happening to her partner.

They didn't talk after that through, there was no bragging. No explanation for what the blue flames had been.

It didn't feel right. Either way, Gisela just didn't have the energy to argue. She was too busy watching Mickey.

Pi-chan hadn't gone back to his small bird form. Well, he was a bird. Just not the bird he had been. Mickey had done something in those moments during the fight.

Something big. Something that might be irreversible.

Magic didn't just power up like that. Something had happened.

And Gisela couldn't shake the feeling that it hadn't been something that Mickey hadn't wanted. _She seems okay,_ Gisela tried to convince herself as she plodded along next to her partner, trying her best to keep the steady pace they needed to keep.

 _She isn't crying or screaming or anything like that. She made a joke earlier too._

Well, it was sort of a joke. Gisela was counting it as a win even if it was really just a case of trying to be nice to Gisela because she was the one who got knocked out before the fight even started.

"-okay? Don't need to stop for a bit or anything".

"I'm fine". _I don't want to slow you down anymore._ Gisela just could not stop thinking. That fight had been her fault, if she had just been more alert, more prepared. If she had just been better.

If.

Then something else hit her. Something worse. One of the mages had been a lighting mage. _Was lighting the only thing she could do?_

It was a creeping thought, insidious as they walked, because there was no reason why the mage couldn't have been a weather mage with a habit of only using lighting. _Would have made her a better mage than me._

Gisela had tried other forms of weather magic, back when she was first learning. They had never worked.

A cloud mage she was and a cloud mage she would be. It was what it was.

 _That storm might have been untratural._ And Gisela hadn't noticed. Had just thought that the weather changed on her. _So that's twice I was not alert enough, once with the lighting, once with the rain._

 _Mickey paid the price._

They kept walking.

One of the mages started to moan. Normally Gisela would have felt bad about hitting someone while they were down, it wasn't exactly an example of fair play after all.

They didn't have any of the tools necessary for fair play.

It sucked.

Gisela ached everywhere. The only good thing was that she didn't have the energy to keep thinking, all of her focus had to go into maintaining the cloud that they were using as a prison cart or a prison cloud as it was.

 _Just keep going. Just keep going. Just keep going._

It was as good a mantra as any. All Gisela had to do was keep putting one foot in front of the other. She had messed a lot of other stuff up but she could walk.

She was able to do that much at least. She had too.

 _Just keep going. Just keep going. Just keep going._

Mickey froze. Gisela's feet kept pushing on for a few more steps before she realized that Mickey was still.

"What's wrong?", Gisela tried to ask, it came out a mumble.

"I see some people up ahead". It looked like one of them was still capable of paying attention.

"Safe?".

"I think they're the Rune Knights".

Gisela hoped they were. It wasn't like she could do much if they weren't, she was even more useless than she normally was.

They were. Gisela almost wanted to cry as the knights arrived. It was all a blur but she didn't have to hold the cloud and Mickey was being awesome and dealing with the head knight, Gisela wasn't sure if she knew him or not, something about him was familiar, and just being an awesome partner with Pi-chan while she sat.

The ringing in her head was almost becoming a pleasant melody. Sitting down was nice, it was almost like she was floating. There was probably something that she needed to do. Someone she was failing.

It was just so hard to care. Sleep was beckoning.

 _I'll worry about everything in the morning._

Blackness was nice. Gisela really did not appreciate it enough.

 _Soft._

Gisela cracked her eyes open. She was inside, not outside. She was in a bed, the covers pulled up around it.

It did not look like a hospital.

She did not see Mickey.

Gisela felt herself shoot upright, ignoring the way that everything protested as she tried to figure out where she had ended up.

Everything just felt flopping.

The door opened. "You're awake!", Mickey shouted, "don't you ever do that again". The punch to the shoulder wasn't hard. It still hurt.

So did Pi-chan's pecks.

Gisela's eyes burned. What had she done now? "Why?", she managed to ask.

Then Mickey was hugging her. Gisela could feel the pressure of Mickey's arms wrapped around her, warm. "You had magical deficiency disease. It looked pretty minor but I wasn't sure if we were gonna have to take you to the doctors or something. You need to tell me!".

"How long has it been?"

"Only a day, we're fine. That's not the point through. You always end up in the hospital".

"No I-". Gisela thought about it for a moment. "Sorry".

"Just do better. You're no use if you are always passing out like a limp noodle".

"I'll try". Still Gisela needed to know, "how long until we can get going?".

"Once you can walk again", Gisela opened her mouth, "and no flying. No more clouds unless you need to. Why didn't you tell me you were so low on magic". Mickey was back to being accusatory.

Gisela tried to remember the rest of that day. It was all a blur of pain, everything except Mickey and Pi-chan. "I was just walking, one step in front of the other. I wasn't", _wasn't thinking,_ she added silently.

"Next time pay more attention, if we had known then we could have stopped, Mest teleports so we could have stopped".

"Is that how they got to us so quick?".

"Yup. Pi-chan is the best!". Mickey ran her fingers through Pi-chan's flame feathers.

"Thank you, thank you", the bird chirupted, for all the world like nothing had changed.

Gisela just laid back down, tense muscles relaxing into the sheets.

Mickey fidgeted. "Are you going to ask?".

"Ask what?".

"About Pi-chan and me, about what happened. You want to know, right?".

Gisela did. She did want to know what had happened and what Mickey and Pi-chan had sacrificed because Gisela was weak and always ended up in the hospital with them picking up the slack. Mickey didn't look like she wanted to say anything through, _maybe that was what she was avoiding before?_ It was as good a guess as any. "You've never asked me".

"Asked you?".

"Asked me about where I'm from. It wouldn't", Gisela said, groping for words and cursing the sleepy fog in her brain, "wouldn't feel right. If you don't want to tell me that fine".

"What if I do?".

"Then you can, but Mickey, only if you want to". Gisela didn't like this Mickey, Mickey was brash and got into fights and laughed and didn't glance around, nervous and-

Mickey didn't act like Gisela. She shouldn't.

"When we're done, okay. When we get back home. Then I'm going to tell you. Hold me to that, okay?".

"I can't-".

"I need you to, I'm not going to run away from this anymore", Mickey reached down, petting the bird settled in her lap, "right Pi-chan. We decided during that fight. We're done running". Mickey's eyes were solid as they caught Gisela's steady.

"Okay". Gisela found herself saying. "I'll do that. It's a promise". _Someday maybe I can do the same for you._ Gisela wasn't ready yet. She wasn't ready to see her partner's face when Mickey found out what Gisela had done and how badly she had messed up.

The problem with dramatic promises was that they really did not leave anywhere for the conversation to go. They had talked. They had promised. Gisela was still too messed up to get out of the bed at the clinic/hospital thingy that Gisela and Mickey had been dropped off at. Because Gisela was too messed up to get up there was no way to have the dramatic walk off scene.

So instead of the drama it was an awkward sit off.

They did try, Mickey caught Gisela up on the Rune Knights and all the paperwork that had been taken care off, in exquisite detail because, "if I had to suffer through it then so do you", and checking how far they were away from Crocus.

It continued to be awkward, the remnants of a half finished conversation lingering in the gaps between their words, no matter how hard they tried to shake them.

The road helped. The road helped a lot.

"I could-".

"Nope".

"Are you sure?".

"Nope".

"I would tell-".

"Gisela, you wouldn't, you just demonstrated that you would not tell me. We are going to walk our asses to Crocus and to the guy who gets this damn map. Okay. No more passing out. No more dramatic rescues. We are going to walk".

They kept walking. Guilt a sinking stone in Gisela's stomach.

"I'm sorry".

"Just do better next time, pushing yourself is okay. Hell, pushing yourself is the Fairy Tail way. Passing out like that because you didn't bring up how low on magic you are. Dumb. I'm the brash one in this partnership, not you".

"I'll do better next time".

"You'd better".

It was a good conversation Gisela supposed. Mickey did make some good points about how much of a failure Gisela was. It just also had the side effect of making the next few hours of walking super awkward.

Again.

 _World's most awkward trip._ They kept going, even through the once again awkward silence.

 _I could leave._ It was only a stray thought, a quick one. _I could leave._ She could. She had a guild stamp and that would make things harder but-

 _I'm not going too._ It didn't matter how much easier it would be if she wasn't always disappointing people and messing up.

It didn't. Because Gisela had promises that she had to keep. Mickey had a story to tell her, Mio was learning magic. She was helping Macao with paperwork and budgeting. She had even promised, sort of, to go to that meet up thingy. So long as it wasn't at a bar, Gisela drew the line at non Fairy Tail bars.

 _When did that happen?_

Gisela hadn't gone to Fairy Tail to make promises.

She hadn't meant to end up at Fairy Tail at all. _How long am I planning to stay for. Canon?_

She pushed that thought away and kept walking. There had been too much philosophy already.

Finally they made it to Crocus, there had been no more distractions, not vulcan, Gisela was still surprised they had been able to avoid the bloody monkey thingys, mage, once per trip was enough in Gisela's opinion, or otherwise. They were in Crocus now. They were practically there.

Once more Gisela felt the dower mood that had engulfed her start to lift as they wove through the crowded streets.

The market was loud and almost overwhelming, but it was fun to watch Pi-chan preen as people pointed and stared at him.

Mickey was sort of preening as well. Gisela decided to be a good partner and not bring that up. Besides, Gisela did have to admit. Pi-chan before had been cute, now the bird was impressive. She didn't blame the people of Crocus for being impressed.

Finally they made it.

The first sign was how Mickey froze when she saw Jude.

The second was how Jude froze when he saw the mark on her arm.

Then Gisela remembered, because of course she would only remember why Jude and Fairy Tail were not a good mix when it was too late for it to actually matter. That was how it always worked. She had just done a Fairy Tail job for Jude Heartfilia, antagonists extrordinaire of one of the first arcs of Fairy Tail. She rushed through the paperwork, Mickey nearly vibrating beside her.

Jude couldn't meet her eyes. _Just get through this._

The only good thing was that it was just a drop off. If it had been anymore Gisela had no idea what she would have had to do. There was literally no good option, she could feel both gazes burning what felt like litteral holes in each other whenever they slid the wrong way.

Finally they made it out.

Mickey didn't explain anything. Gisela wanted to ask. She just didn't know how. _Beside's, this trip was awkward enough as it was._

Gisela knew she should ask. Knew she should explain why she sort of liked this Jude, because she knew what it was like to make mistake after mistake with family and not realize that they were mistakes until it was too late and not be able to fix them and-

She just didn't have the energy. The lump in her throat was too big.

They headed back. It was a relief to be out of the city, even if Gisela felt a slight disappointment that she hadn't had a chance to see if any of the Rune Knights that she had worked with were still there.

It didn't really matter. Whatever Mickey wanted to tell Gisela was weighing on her, Gisela could tell, and Gisela just wanted Mickey to have the whole thing over with.

Gisela almost wanted to cry when they made it back to Magnolia. Mickey had just gotten more and more tense on the way back, withdrawing into herself.

"I'll check in with the guild", Gisela offered as they crossed into Magnolia. "You can just get the house opened up and ready".

"I can't-".

"You did all the Rune Knight paperwork before, let me do this".

Mickey laughed and Gisela felt something inside of her unclench. "Right. Have fun", Mickey called as she turned away.

It only sounded slightly broken.

Doing the paperwork passed too quickly and not fast enough. Max asked her where Mickey was, Kianna too.

Gisela told them the truth, that Mickey had ditched her to do the paperwork for the duo.

The sympathy was nice and Gisela accepted it with what she hoped was enough contrition. She could just tell everyone, Gisela knew that,

She also knew that Mickey was upset and Gisela didn't know what her partner was okay with her saying.

Gisela was just proud of how she made it out of the guildhall paperwork done and nobody the wiser.

It was even nice to make the walk back and see the lights on. It was only once she got inside that the tension returned, tying knots in her stomach.

Mickey was sitting at the table, Pi-chan perched on the chair, still burning. There were cups of water already set out.

"Let me tell you the story of how I murdered my cousin".


	70. Chapter 70

Not sure if this style worked. I didn't want to do a five week long POV flash back so I tried. Here's to hoping!

XXX

Gisela didn't have anytime to react before Mickey started to talk.

"I grew up in a tribe of nomads in Enca, my family, the ones who use magic at least, we use animal soul magic. When we are kids, still growing, still forming, we create a soul bound with an animal partner, mine was Pi-chan. This bond and magic is then something we grow with for the rest of our lives". Mickey paused again, casually running her fingers through Pi-chan's flame feathers. Gisela was half sure Mickey wasn't even aware of what she was doing.

"I was a prodigy. I'm not just saying that because I know I'm awesome. I was a prodigy, I was a badass, I mean, I still am a badass but I was then too", Mickey said, trying to laugh but not quite managing it. "I learned magic in months that took my cousins' years to learn. Things were good then, for me at least, me and Pi-chan". There was another pause. This time Mickey wasn't meeting Gisela's eyes.

"When I was thirteen I did it. That form I used with Pi-chan, our form", Mickey glanced up to see Gisela nod before she went on, "most of the time people don't figure out how to balance themselves right until they are like seventeen. I was four years faster than normal". Mickey paused again.

Gisela wanted to lean forward, wanted to say something, anything. The problem was that she couldn't think of anything to say. Gisela had a bad feeling that the worst was yet to come.

Mickey took another breath and Pi-chan trilled something that sounded like an attempt at reassurance. "I was practicing with Pi-chan right? And I had to practice and learn to fight, because I was part of a caravan and Enca has nearly as much trouble with bandits as Fiore does", and suddenly Gisela felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. All those caravan jobs and she had never realised?

She didn't have time to think about that though, Mickey was still talking. "So I had been practicing with our merged form when my cousin Ozzie", and Mickey's voice cracked again, "challenged me. And I said yes, because I was thirteen years old he was annoying and I wanted to prove that I was the best and that I could kick his ass".

Then Mickey was silent again, breath eerily steady. Gisela had a bad feeling that she knew where this was going.

A very bad feeling.

"We fought. And he and Lena, that was his partners name, were stronger than I expected but I was proud you know. I was so proud and I didn't want to lose. I didn't".

There was another pause. Pi-chan made a sad noise and Mickey made something that might have been a smile in a better circumstance but in this one just managed to be a twist of pain that hurt.

"Soul magic isn't easy, you know, Our partners and ourselves, we form a loop in our heads. My thoughts to Pi-chan's thoughts to my thoughts to Pi-chan's thoughts until they become our thoughts, with no beginning and no end. It's easy to get lost like that, it's so easy because your feelings are his feelings and you want to win and he wants to win because this is what you are, this is what you do and this is a chance to prove that you are the best. That you do kick ass and you are strong and your parents should be proud of you and your family is proud of you and-".

The ramble stopped, Mickey just stared down. Pi-chan was making soft crooning noises, the most bird-like that Gisela had ever seen him.

Gisela ached to do something.

There was still nothing that Gisela could do. Nothing except sit there and wait. Mickey was tactile, Gisela knew that. Normally Mickey would be the first one to reach out, to hug.

Still, looking at her partner now Gisela knew that Mickey didn't want a hug, didn't want the support. There was nothing that Gisela could do but sit there and that rankled more than anything else.

Gisela ached to hug Mickey, to hold her and tell her that it was okay, that they were okay. She couldn't through.

Whatever absolution Mickey needed, Gisela wasn't sure that she could give. All she could do was listen.

It didn't feel like enough, not at all.

"I just wanted to win, you know, and I underestimated him. I was the prodigy so in my head I was undefeatable. I joked, before it happened, that I was gonna smash him like a bug, that it would be over in seconds. I thought it would be easy". Mickey laughed, a harsh, broken cackle.

The sound sent chills down Gisela's spine.

"It wasn't".

Mickey took another breath. "I was losing. He just kept redirecting my attacks and I knew that I was wearing down, like you know, when you're in a fight and you know you have like five minutes before you lose. That was me. And I didn't want to. I liked winning. Liked being the best. I wanted to win", there was another pause, deep and shattered, "no matter what".

Those words almost seemed to echo in the cabin. Then Mickey laughed again. "I got my wish you know. I was loesing and I went deep, I used the desire to win as our focus. We used it". Mickey looked up again, staring at Gisela, but she wasn't not really.

Mickey's mind was somewhere else, far along in her past with her cousin and Pi-chan and everyone else that Gisela had never met.

Gisela had the feeling that even if she tried to say something Mickey wouldn't hear her. There was something almost robotic about her.

"I remember winning. I remember seeing Ozzie and Lena go down. It felt like victory, like passing the test and succeeding. It was like magic. I remember turning to face my family but they were all staring at me. At first I didn't even know what was in their eyes. I tried to hug my dad but he just stayed rock still. It's the silence through", Mickey said, voice dead, "it's the silence that still sticks with me. Everyone else was silent and I was the only noise. We were the only noise".

And now Gisela could picture it, Mickey proud and fierce as she always was during a fight. Gisela remembered the strength of the flames that had encased Mickey, the power.

It was easy to see.

"And then dad turned me around". Mickey stopped again and just sat, still. Gisela's tongue was numb in her mouth. Even with all Mickey's description it just sounded surreal. Mickey was strong.

She was also Fairy Tail. She was the one who held onto Gisela when she was falling apart. Who listened to every one of Gisela's messes even when Gisela knew she was being annoying and stupid and a failure.

"They told me later that I burned him too much. That the raw power I had just engulfed him and his magic couldn't protect him anymore". Gisela felt shivers down her back at that, she knew that feeling all too well, the fact that things were going to start to hurt now. "They told me later that they yelled for me to stop. It felt fast to me. They always say fights are slow. This one wasn't. We were fighting and I wanted to win and I went too deep because that was what I cared about. I wanted to win". Mickey looked back up again, but this time she was back in her eyes. They were dark and haunted, but present.

Gisela tried to ignore the feeling of relief at that fact. This was not the time for that.

"I didn't notice. They told me he screamed". And Gisela knew that Mickey had imagined that scream, for all that she never heard it. Gisela knew that it haunted Mickey's nightmares anyways. Mickey just kept talking like she didn't even know what she was saying"I killed him and I didn't even realize".

Then she was silent.

There was a lump in Gisela's throat and she didn't know what to do. If she was brave, if she was brave then she would have told Mickey about Caelum and the storm. If she was clever then she would know the words to help Mickey, know something to call her out.

As it was Gisela just felt numb.

There was nothing Gisela could say to that story. It had been an accident, a horrible, horrible accident and there was nothing that Gisela could do to change things. No absolutions that she could offer for someone she didn't even know.

Mickey was there, Mickey was alive and her partner and Gisela knew that she should care about Ozzie, she did. She did care for Mickey's cousin who died. But Mickey wasn't that thirteen year old anymore, it wasn't Gisela's place to hold Mickey accountable when she obviously already did herself.

Her chair was cold and hard under her and Gisela tried not to fidget as she sat, watching Mickey, still in a way she never was.

"What happened after?".

"What?". It was the first inflection that Gisela had heard from Mickey since the story had started.

"What happened after", Gisela tried again, the words already falling away from her. "How did you get from there to, well, here?".

Mickey was back to being still. "I couldn't stay, what I did", Mickey took a deep breath, echoes of old loss and pain playing across her face, "what I did, it fractured my family. And we were a business as well and it was obvious that I couldn't control my magic well enough and we were outside the city so the Rune Knights and the Magic Council got involved. My parents said goodbye" she paused for a moment, thinking, "at least I think they did. I was out of it by a lot".

There was another bitter laugh. "After that no one really knew what to do with me. Legally it was a mess and I still don't understand all the nuances and the agreements. I know that my parents signed over custody of me but the Magic Council doesn't raise children you know. They don't. I was there because I was a danger and had proved that I didn't have enough control. It", Mickey hesitated, "wasn't great".

"Did Fairy Tail find out? Is that how you got here?". The second Gisela spoke she covered her mouth.

"Basically", and Gisela felt her gut twist in relief when Mickey spoke. "The Third heard about me somehow and talked to me and decided that I was going to join Fairy Tail. He, Fairy Tail, saved me", and Gisela could hear the heavy emotion in Mickey's voice, "The Third sealed my magic you know, he sealed us".

"Did-".

"I wanted him too, the Council did as well. The Third didn't seem sure but he did it anyways. He made it so we couldn't use that power, so even if I lost control I wouldn't hurt anyone because I couldn't. I could still use magic and everything, I just couldn't use that magic".

Everything made sense. "You broke it".

"I did".

"Why".

"I'd been thinking I needed to face it for awhile. It started with that sarlick, you know, I wasn't strong enough and you got hurt and it just kept happening". Gisela wanted to say something, to point out it was her own failures that got her stuck and hurt and injured but Mickey was still talking and Gisela couldn't find a way to interrupt. "I would be too slow or too weak and you would be there. I almost did against the vulcans, you know. That first time. And at the end as well, right before that Unison Raid". Gisela remembered that now, how Mickey had tensed.

Looking back Gisela could see the similarities.

"Then we were taking that map. And the lighting came and we were falling and you managed to catch us as always".

Gisela really wanted to disagree with Mickey's view of her but couldn't find the voice to do so.

Mickey took another breath, "and you weren't going to get up against those two. I could tell. And I", Mickey stuttered, "I can't do anything about the past. I can't. But you were still alive and I needed to fight. So I did".

"Oh". Gisela looked down. _For me._ It wasn't true that Mickey being weak was why Gisela kept getting hurt. That wasn't right at all. "Thank you", Gisela whispered.

Mickey's head shot up. "Thank you?".

"Yeah. For saving me". This wasn't the time to bring up the fact that it was Gisela's weakness. She could tell.

"You shouldn't-".

"I can't give you absolution", Gisela said, words coming faster than she could stop them, "I can't tell you how to feel about your family. That's not my place. I didn't know you then. I don't know those people. I know you now, and you're Mickey Chickentiger of Fairy Tail, Pi-chan is Pi-chan of Fairy Tail. You two are my partners. It's not my place to blame you".

"You should though. You should".

"Why? It sounds like you went through all the legal procedures", Gisela pointed out, "and it's not like you aren't taking responsibility for what happened. I wasn't there Mickey but I'm here now. And what I see is my partner who holds me and talks me through every single panic I have. Who let me move in with her and laugh with her and work with her", and Gisela wished she had the strength to talk about Caelum, but even when other words came easy those did not, "you guys are my partners. Of course I'm gonna stand by you".

The rest of the night was a blur after that. Mickey cried, Gisela was pretty sure of that. Gisela cried, she knew that.

Pi-chan did the bird equivalent of crying as well.

It wasn't until the next morning that Gisela had thought to ask, kicking herself for her forgetfulness, "so, what happens now?".

"Now?". Gisela did not like the nerves she could hear in Mickey's voice.

"Yeah. Do you and Pi-chan reseal yourselves or something?".

Mickey's face crumpled. "We can't. That's not magic that we know. The Third did our last seal but we burned it away. I promise that my control is better and-"

"That's not what I'm worried about!". Gisela hadn't meant to shout.

"What are you worried about then", Mickey asked, tentative in a way that made Gisela's gut twist.

"I'm worried because I don't know if the Rune Knights will come for you and I'm worried because you were a mess last night and I'm shit at making people feel better and I'm worried because I feel like I forced this on you and I'm worried because I'm your partner and I don't know what I can do to help you and I'm worried because you did this for me and what if you regret it and don't want me around anymore and I'm worried because I don't know how this will affect our future and I'm worried cause this is all my fault". Gisela was out of breath by the time she finished, "sorry", she added, panting.

Mickey's eyes were wide.

 _I think that's the most I've ever really said to anyone._ Gisela wanted to be amused by the fact, she mostly just felt anxious.

Saying things could help.

It also could make things a lot worse.

"It's not your fault".

"Yes it is. If I had been stronger-".

"There's always someone stronger. That's why mages don't work alone. I chose, Gisela, I chose. It's like the vote at the guild, maybe you suggested it, maybe you were the impetus behind it, but I chose. You don't get to claim credit for that".

"Credit?". _What was there to claim credit for?_

"I faced myself. When Gramps, the Third", Mickey corrected herself, "sealed me he left a back door of sorts so that I could break the seal if I wanted to but I didn't want to, so even after I was an adult and could legally break my seal I didn't. I just kept running".

"But-".

"But I chose to face it. We chose to face it", Mickey emphasized as she ran a hand through Pi-chan's feathers. "We chose to face who we are rather than keep running. That was my choice and I am proud of it".

Gisela breathed. It was okay. It was okay and Mickey didn't seem to be upset about it and if she wasn't then it wasn't Gisela's place to make Mickey expend emotional energy when the other girl was the one who needed emotional support for once.

Mickey had made a choice.

Now they would just have to figure out how to live with it.

"Okay", Gisela said, "okay", she repeated for good measure. "What happens now?".

"What we always do. We take jobs, and you do paperwork".

"I do paperwork?".

"Well, I guess I can help, sometimes, if you want, I suppose but you and Kianna get along so well and I would hate to break up that friendship".

"Our friendship, huh?".

"Totally", Mickey agreed, bobbing her head. "It's a very important bonding exercise you two do and I would be loath to part it".

"And this has nothing to do with a dislike of paperwork".

"Nothing at all".

Gisela was very proud of the fact that she didn't roll her eyes. "Okay then, but if your pay mysteriously gets misfiled then don't blame me".

"Gisela?".

Mickey was trying puppy dog eyes. They were actually somewhat disturbing. Gisela threw her hands up in mock surrender, "okay, okay, I won't sentence you to the horror that is paperwork".

"Promise?". Mickey was still doing the eyes. Pi-chan was joining in.

It was horrible. Pi-chan was somehow worse than Mickey. Before the bird could manage a decent pair of puppy or fledgling whatever eyes. Now they just looked creepy. Why had Gisela been worried about the two of them again? "I promise", she capitulated.

The eyes immediately dropped, not a moment too soon.

"Thank you", Pi-chan chirupt.

"Don't mention it".

"I won't", Mickey sang, way too happy for Gisela's taste.

Something in Gisela started to uncurl. Things were changing, would continue to change. But maybe, just maybe, they would be okay.

Both of them.


	71. Chapter 71

Kind of a transition chapter. I might be on hiatus for a bit for planning out next arc and finals. IDK

XXX

Of course Mickey introduced Pi-chan to the rest of Fairy Tail was with a brawl. It hadn't even taken her ten minutes from when she walked in the door to when the fight broke out.

Gisela wasn't even sure why she was surprised about that fact.

It was Mickey. Of course there was going to be a fight involved.

She ducked under one of Nab's blows, he had gotten involved when a flying bottle had smacked against the job board right on a job he wanted to take, and kicked.

Max went flying back.

Gisela wanted to feel guilty. Except no, she really didn't. She knew enough about Fairy Tail brawls to know that no one really gave a shit about getting kicked into a wall. _Honestly_ , Gisela mused as she counted a sand hail, _they would be more upset if I didn't._

It was kind of nice.

Really, the only question that Gisela had was why Mickey was not using her merged form. _I would think-_

Her train of thought was interrupted by a ball of flames. It had just brushed across her face, burning, when smoke knocked it out of the way.

Gisela bent backwards, flipping up onto a table for a moment before going low and to the side.

She needed to figure out what was going on.

Fast.

Mio came hurtling through Gisela's line of sight, tackling Romeo with gloves made of smoke.

Romeo retaliated with yellow gloves, the smell pushing everyone else to the other side. From the corner of her eye Gisela saw Laki jump onto the stage, reading to pounce.

The gloves did smell... funky.

She dodged another return salvo from Max, coating his sand bullets in her clouds to arrest their momentum.

There was only one problem.

One of the bullets had bowled into Bisca.

Gisela ducked and weaved as the two gunners tried to double team her, a far cry from the kindness that they had shown her before.

Not that Gisela was surprised, all was fair in love, wars, and guild brawls.

It felt almost like she was dancing, Vijeeter would have been proud of her if he wasn't busy on a job teaching some noble to dance, as she dodged the hail of magical bullets, pulling up a cloud shield and going in close, weaving between the two to try and throw off their aim.

It worked.

Sort of.

By the time the duo were distracted by taking pot shots at Reedus, who was hastily trying to draw up some sort of pict magic shield against their salvos, she ached with new bruises.

 _Note to self: Dodge training._

Brawls were good for helping mages to pinpoint weaknesses in their fighting styles. Gisela liked to imagine that was the reason that Fairy Tail had so many.

Another bottle went flying over her head. It made a whooshing sound as it crashed against a wall, _Kianna's gonna be pissed._

Fairy Tail was really just like that. There wasn't actually that much logic to the brawls, no matter how often Gisela liked to imagine there was.

 _But speaking of teaching._

Gisela clambered under a table, careful not to bump her head and she sheltered in place, purposely not looking up to see what was written on the bottom.

Most members only made that mistake once.

Gisela had been warned. She had managed to avoid it so far. She would not fail.

Hiding under the table was cowardly, yes, but if she wanted to observe anyone then it was probably her best bet.

Mio and Romeo were still having it out. It looked like a ring had opened up around the two, and not just from the smell.

 _Through,_ Gisela thought as she got a waft of it, _that is probably part of the reason._ It was a good thing that Romeo would never meet the Jiggle Butt Gang. They might have taken it as an inspiration.

One Jiggle Butt gang was enough for the world, even if Gisela was pretty certain that Romeo would never join them, it still left the option of the Jiggle Butt Gang joining Fairy Tail open after all.

 _Not thinking about that._

Quietly Gisela focused on her clouds, imagined them brushing up against the smell, pulling it in. Containing it.

 _It worked!_

Then, nausea alleviated, it was back to watching the kids go at it.

Somehow in the time Gisela had been focused on taking care of the smell they had gotten even more aggressive. Romeo's fire, blue, crackled around his hands as he met Mio punch for punch. They bounded off walls and tables, ducking through the other members in their own not quite deadly dance.

Neither was giving an inch.

She wasn't the only one watching. Nab had turned away from trying to shred Mickey and both were hanging to the side, watching.

Laki was still on the stage, wooden maiden beside her. _I hope that's empty._

Gisela had almost been trapped inside one of those once. It was not an experience that she cared to repeat.

 _Why does she like torture devices so much?_ Thankfully Mio chose that moment to kick herself up high, launching herself down at Romeo, giant grey gloves on her arms.

Romeo met her, his hands glowing purple.

The floor bent with a ringing crash as force built up between them.

Luckily Gisela was still under the table. Everyone else had spare seconds to join her on the floor before the wave hit, rippling through the building as glass shattered and wood splintered.

Then there was silence. Or there would have been if Mio and Romeo hadn't gone right back to fighting like nothing had happened.

 _That was a little much._

It was kind of awkward really, sitting under the tables and watching the two of them go at it. Very awkward.

They hadn't even noticed that no one else in the guild was still fighting.

Very very awkward.

Gisela was feeling awkward for them. It twisted through her, making it hard to breathe.

Suddenly they both froze, heads craning by degrees to face something outside of Gisela's line of sight.

Then the lecturing started. _Are they okay?_ Gisela forced herself to breath, Mio and Romeo had needed to stop fighting.

Not that she knew how to stop them or was in any way qualified to stop them. At all.

It was a good thing that their parents had broken them apart and were now talking to them. They had gone beyond what Fairy Tail considered to be the unwritten damage rule when they had broken half the wine bottles, an actual significant loss, it made sense that they were in trouble.

Gisela forced herself to stay down, consciously relaxing the muscles that made her want to bolt.

"-show?"

"Huh?".

"I was saying, you wanna do something else or do you want to keep watching the show".

Gisela took one look at Mio and Romeo, Macao and Wakaba still looming over them. "Lets go".

"Right".

Something else ended up being not much really.

"We aren't sparing".

Mickey shrugged. "I didn't feel like kicking your ass for once".

Gisela grinned. "Kicking my ass?".

"Well, you sure has heck wouldn't be kicking mine".

Gisela huffed. "I'm getting better".

"You are". It was genuine. Mickey actually thought that she was getting better. Gisela breathed, savoring the warmth for a moment.

Then a question hit her. Well, technically she knew the answer but she didn't really know the answer and reading it in a manga like seventeen years ago was very different from living it.

"When we met Jude you froze up, why?".

"Have you ever heard of Phantom Lord? Or the Fairy Tail Phantom Lord guild war? I was all the Weekly could talk about for a while".

Kagura had always paid a fair amount of attention to the news, if it had been recent then Gisela would have seen it. "No, when was it?".

"In 784".

"I was still in Caelum then".

"That's why you didn't hear about it. Anyways, so Natsu, you've heard about Natsu before, right? Salamander, biggest cause of property damage in a guild of property damage, Salamander?", Gisela nodded, "right, so Natsu drags this blond girl back to the dad after one of his, "looking for daddy, he said his dad was a dragon. It's a whole other long story", jobs", Mickey said, going off topic for a moment. "Anyways, so he comes back with this blonde girl, Lucy". Mickey paused, waiting for a reaction.

"Go on".

"And like, we are all surprised, cause Natsu's never brought anyone home with him and we all through he was still hung up about", here Mickey faltered for a moment, "Lisana, she is another long story by the way, but anyways, he comes back with a girl and we get into a brawl like we always do-".

"That's intentional?".

"Partly, we also just really like to fight and punching each other is better than punching townspeople. Guildmasters get mad if you do that. Now do you want to hear this story or not".

"Sorry". Her stomach tightened.

"S'okay. So he comes back with this girl and just latches onto her. And this is Natsu, the only partner he liked running jobs with before Lucy was his flying cat Happy. We've told you about Happy, right".

Gisela nodded. She knew, whether they told her or not.

"Good. So like, things are fine for a bit. I mean, there's some legal trouble with the Everlu over whether mission rights and shit allowed Natsu to interfere on a Duke's land, that was a whole other thing that only got resolved with I don't know ever what".

Gisela closed her mouth, embarrassed. _I'll just look it up later._

"Right, so things were fine. Great. We got some good press from them over the Lullaby Incident, Natsu and co ended up on an S-class quest because Natsu had way too much ego. Anyways, while they were gone some asshole decided that the best thing to do would be to resign Fairy Tail. With metal rods".

 _This sounds familiar._

"Luckily no one was in the guild at the time, well Nab was but the rods missed him, but it was more damage to the guildhall than even we normally do". Gisela had to crack a smile at that, "So this other Guild, Phantom Lord, were considered to be one of, if not, the strongest guild in Fiore, so it wasn't hard to figure out that they had had one of their well known mages, Gajeel, you know him?".

"I might have heard of him".

"Cool. So He's an iron Dragon Slayer and part of the reason we think Natsu might not be crazy about the whole my-dad-is-a-dragon thing is because Gajeel has been independently saying the same thing and apparently their dragon parents, and Wendy, we've mentioned Wendy I think, all vanished on the same day, but we find out about all that later. So we know Phantom Lord attacked us but the master won't let us answer back".

"It didn't stay that way?", Gisela sort of guessed. Really though, she was cheating.

"Yeah. They start going after our members, seriously hurting some of them, and we find out that the reason is that Jude is an asshole and wants Lucy back. So he claimed that we kidnapped her and gave Phantom Lord the paper thin legal justifuction they needed to pick a fucking fight with us. Or at least, they thought it would give them the justification. None of them knew how good Gramps was with the law".

"The Third was a good lawyer?".

"Why'd you think we got away with so much shit. He was the best at finding all the loopholes and so old that he was around when most of the laws restricting mages were made. He could run rings around the magic council. It was hilarious, even when he complained about paperwork because that just made the whole thing funnier".

"Who does the law now".

"Macao and Wakaba I think. They've been super responsible, don't tell them I said that". Mickey paused for a moment then glared, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "Do you want to hear this story or not?".

"I do, I do", Gisela promised, flailing her hands about.

"Good!", Mickey cheered, almost seeming to bounce, "So anyways. Jude is the douchebag dad who caused his daughter to run off then set a guild on her to drag her back to be married just for legal rights. He sucks".

"He sends her birthday presents now".

"And always bugs us for more information. I know, but until Lucy comes back and says that she wants to talk to him he is always gonna be a douchebag in my book".

"Douche bag, douche bag", Pi-chan cheered. The problem was that Pi-chan was louder then he used to be and they got quite a few looks.

Most of them resigned.

Sometimes it paid to be a member of Fairy Tail, nobody really expected politeness out of Fairy Tail members anymore.

"Do you want to head back to the guild now?".

"Now?".

"Yeah, Mio and Romeo are probably done being chewed out by now, maybe not through, they did fuck up the guildhall a lot, and they probably need help fixing things up. Let's go see what we can do now that we've dodged the worst of it".

"Is that what you wanted to do?".

"What?".

"Did you want to dodge cleaning?".

"Maybe a little".

"Let's just see what needs to be done". Hearing Mickey describe what had happened between Fairy Tail and Jude Heartfillia had been interesting but also.

Also she just needed time to think about it because she sort of liked the Jude she met and Gisela did not know what that said about her.

They did make it back in time to finish helping with the cleaning. "Is Mio around?".

"They're still talking to their parents", Max said.

Gisela couldn't help it. "Do you think they will be okay?".

"Course, I mean, they are in for a heck of a chewing out if they haven't had one already but other than that yeah. I mean, they were almost as bad as Grey and Natsu, I didn't think that was possible".

"That's good". Mio would probably know that she could show up for training tomorrow, the girl was determined like that.

Gisela prediction was proven to be correct.

It started with knocking. Then there was Mickey's knowing smile, all teeth and self satisfied amusement.

After that was Pi-chan's chirping.

"Pancakes?".

"You don't want to get right to training?".

"You always say it's good not to train on an empty stomach".

"Good point". _At least Mio listens to something that I say._ "Sure, I'll make pancakes".

"Thanks".

"Pancakes, pancakes", Pi-chan was singing in the background.

 _This is nice._

Gisela was proud of how fast she was getting at making pancakes, she was actually at the point where most of them were warm at once.

"So what do you want to work on today, I saw during your spar with Romeo that you have pretty good gloves".

"Well that's cause I thought of them as gloves. It was just maker magic, I know a kid from school who has a pair of gloves like that he claims are good for fighting. I told him that he was being stupid because mages were awesome and that his gloves wouldn't mean that he could match us and-".

"Non mages can fight".

"Can they? I've seen soldiers, they look pretty weak to me".

"I actually trained with a bunch of non-mages".

"You did?". Mio glanced up suspusly from her pancakes.

"Yeah. The Southern Wolves, they were a strictly non magic using group but were still really strong".

"Why'd you train with them if they were non magic?".

"I needed to learn how to fight physically as well, not all places teach mages combat like Fairy Tail does".

"But why did they let you, if they were non magic then that makes no sense", Mio exclaimed, triumphant.

"That's why they let me train with them, they got to practice against someone who uses magic and I got to learn how to fight better. It was a win win deal". _Would I still be welcome there?_

"Thats boring". Mio almost seemed to be pouting.

"Why?"

"I thought you had done something cool like infiltrate them and pretend that you weren't a mage and then escape dramatically".

"Sorry, my past isn't that cool". _It's not cool at all._

"What is your past then?".

"More boring stuff, not a big deal".

"But-".

There was a flash of purple in the corner of her eye. "Kianna, hey".

"It's just meditating, right. Not a big deal".

"Yeah".

"Great. Max said he'd man the bar if I came and I totally wanted a break after last night's brawl so I decided to come up".

"You know you could ask for a break without coming up, right?". Teaching magic would be funish, but only if Kianna wanted to learn.

"I do. It just added an incentive". Kianna smiled brightly, teeth flashing in the morning light. _Do teeth really flash like that?_

Gisela wasn't quite sure how true that was but at the same time she really did not want to push. It was nice anyways. Kianna mostly stayed back, sitting and breathing while Gisela attempted to run Mio through her paces.

Mio was good for her age.

Very good.

Not good enough that Gisela had to worry about being beaten, thankfully, if Gisela had had to worry about being beaten by a ten year old then she was an even worse fighter than she thought she was.

No. Mio was not as good as her.

She was, on the other hand, good enough that Gisela thought sparing with someone else might be a good idea.

"Do you want to spar with Mickey?".

"Sure".

Mickey, unsurprisingly, totally ready for the idea.

Also unsurprisingly, Mickey was completely unwilling to hold back.

Mio went flying again.

Gisela winced.

She knew just how that felt.

Mio bounced up, demanding to go again. Gisela kept a wary eye on them for a few more bouts, worried that Mio would ask to spar with Mickey and Pi-chan or something before boredom started to take over.

"Do you want to spar?", Gisela offered, standing by Kianna, tongue buoyed by the warmth.

Kianna was surprisingly good. Of course, Gisela only found that out after the barmaid had already pinned her.

 _Stupid. Of course a Fairy Tail barmaid would know how to fight._

Gisela knew better than to say any of that out loud. "I won't go down without a fight".

"You just did, kina", she covered her mouth at the last word.

"Kina?".

"Just a bit of a verbal tic".

"Cool". Gisela had seen way weirder habits at Fairy Tail. Like Max, dancing with his broomstick, or Laki with her room full of torture implements.

Really, a verbal tic was nothing compared to half the chaos the guild got up to.

They went another round.

And another.

It was a good way to spend the morning. Warm in the way that she was just getting started at getting used too.

 _I'm really glad that I ended up at Fairy Tail._


End file.
